Turtles Forever
by Bleachanimefan1
Summary: Follows the 2003 series. Leonardo/Oc, Raphael/Oc, Michelangelo/Oc, Donatello/Oc.
1. Not So Average Day

A flicker of spark, a fire.

A building engulfed in it.

A baby, crying.

Glowing, ominous red eyes.

"It's okay little girl, I've got you. Yuuki, my little princess."

Dark brown eyes shot open as the teenager quickly shot up. She grasp her dark brown jacket tightly trying to catch her breath.

(What was that?! What a weird dream...)

"Whoa hey Yuuki are you okay?"

"What?" Yuuki looked over to see her two friends staring at her, concerned. She smiled and laughed softly, and answered "Yeah, it was a crazy dream." trying to reassure them.

One of them replied "Maybe it's was from studying too much."

She smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, we're about to go to a night club. Want to with us?"

"Yeah! C'mon Yuuki! Let's have some fun!"

Yuuki looked down and started to gather her books putting them into her book bag. She stood up and replied

"No. I really need to get home. You know how my parents can get. They will think it be the end of the world if I'm not back in time, even if I'm a minute late."

"So! It doesn't mean that you can't rebel every once in a while! Honestly, you're not a robot. You study harder than any of us! You're practically a teacher's pet! Heck, you get grades higher than the whole freaking class! You deserve it!"

Yuuki shook her head and replied "Sorry, guys."

Yuuki turned around and walked over to the door. As she was just about to open it, she paused when she heard her friends voices "I told you she wouldn't stay."

"I mean really! It's not like it would kill her. It's like she's not even human or something! Who likes school THAT much!? I'm telling you she's defiantly an alien!"

Yuuki opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her "Who needs them."

Yuuki walked down the street lost in thought, blocking out the noisy surroundings, of cars honking, people chattering, police sirens around her. Every once in a while she would look and smile looking at all of the scenery of the tall buildings, florescent vibrant neon lights. Advertisements being shown on big screens. She let out a sigh in content.

New York! New York! What a city!

As she was walking across the crosswalk she noticed that the sky was getting a little darker. She looked over at the dark alley way in deep thought

(Dad said never to go through them. That there could be gangs hanging out there. I think it was the Purple Dragons? He told me that he had arrested a few of them. I really shouldn't but...)

Yuuki continued to look at the dark alley which seemed to be drawing her in (It's the only quickest shortcut back home.)

Gathering up her courage she began walking towards it (It will be in and out! Nothing is going to happen...)

As she walked in, she began to feel as if the buildings were closing in on her and felt felt as she was being watched. She quickly turned around to see nothing behind her. She let out a sigh (You're being paranoid, Yuuki. Nothing is going to happen.)

As she turned around, she jumped as something flew by, landing on the ground in front of her. Yuuki bent down and picked it up.

A dart.

She studied it closely to see a small red symbol with the shape of a foot. Then she heard breathing behind her and quickly whipped her head around. She began backed up slowly as she saw five figures dressed in dark garb.

Ninjas? In New York?

She began to overwhelmed with panic and fear, not able to move, as they started to approach closer to her.

Yuuki quickly shouted "B-Back off! I'm w-warning you! My Dad's a c-cop!"

They continued silently approaching even closer to her until one of them raised his hand reaching out to grab her.

Yuuki quickly shut her eyes and flinched and screamed "No!"

She felt nothing and slowly opened her eyes to see the five ninjas slowly and silently backing away.

Then before she could blink, four figures quickly jumped down in front of her. She let out a gasp in fear and shock. Standing in front of her were four green, colored masked humanoid turtles with ninjas weapons.

The red one pulled out his sais from his belt and twirling them and spoke "I guess you yahoos didn't get the message the first time we've kicked you're butts!"

Next the purple one spoke "Um, actually Raph, they were kicking our shells."

The red one rolled eyes and replied "Whatever! Yeah, so we were outnumbered. But, now we can even the odds!"

Then the blue one spoke "Guys we need to stay focused and that includes you, Mikey."

The blue one turned to look when he received no response "Michelangelo?"

Yuuki jumped as she noticed the Orange masked turtle was looking at her. He made a big smile and waved "Hi there!"

Yuuki couldn't contain it anymore.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

Her vision went dark and she fainted.


	2. Let's Kick Some Shell!

Michelangelo caught Yuuki before she hit the ground and replied "Oops."

He carefully laid her down turning his head to see his brothers frowning at him.

Donatello retorted "Nice going, Mikey."

Michelangelo replied "What? I just wanted to say hi."

Raphael replied "What did you expect was going to happen? You're a walking, talking, five foot turtle armed with ninja weapons."

Leonardo quickly blocked an oncoming sword with his katanas and deflected pushing the ninja back knocking them off balance. Then he jumped and spin kicked them sending them flying face first into the brick wall. He looked over his shoulder to his brothers.

He yelled "Less talking more fighting!"

Raphael yelled "Then what are we doing standing around here for? Let's kick some shell!"

Mikey looked at the purple masked turtle and yelled "Donnie throw me!"

Donatello nodded and grabbed his brother's hands and swung him. Michelangelo kicked two ninjas squarely in the chest before back flipping back wards. Another ninja charged at him and he quickly pulled out his nunchucks and swung them connecting with their target.

Donatello quickly blocked an attack as he quickly threw one straight into a garbage dumpster.

The turtles gasped as more ninjas jumped down from the buildings.

They were going to be surrounded.

Leonardo quickly replied "Guys time to disappear."

Raphael punched an ninja in the face before yelling "What?! No way! We can totally take these guys!"

Leonardo quickly sheathed his katanas and ran over to Yuuki picking her up in his arms "Raph, c'mon!"

Raphael growled in frustration as he reached into his belt and pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it onto the ground. It exploded creating a huge smoke once it vanished the the turtles were gone along with also Yuuki.


	3. Shell Shocked

Michelangelo loudly replied "We were awesome!"

Donatello smiled and happily replied "Yeah we totally kicked some butt!"

Raphael mumbled under his breath "If you call running away a victory. I still think that we should stayed and fought."

Then he narrowed his eyes at Leonardo, practically glaring daggers at the back of his head and replied "Ian't that right, fearless leader."

Leonardo replied "Raph, don't start."

Donatello whispered "Shh, guys quiet. We might wake up, Master Splinter."

As the turtles walked into the lair, a blinding light quickly came on.

They jumped as a voice answered "And where have you four been?"

They looked and saw a giant rat approach them "Master Splinter!"

Splinter frowned and replied "How many times do I have to tell you about sneaking up to the surface?"

The turtles opened their mouths but Splinter held up his hand and stopped them.

He snapped harshly "I don't want to hear another word."

Michelangelo quickly answered "But sensei! You won't believe what happened! We ran into those ninjas we'vie told you about again! They were targeting her!"

Splinter looked and noticed the unconscious woman in Leonardo's arms.

His eyes widen in disbelief as if he had seen a ghost and softly replied "She's alive..."

Leonardo noticed his father's and asked "Master Splinter what is it? What's wrong?"

Donatello asked "Do you know her sensei?"

Splinter answered "All will be explain later. Come, let's find her a place to rest."

Yuuki groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her head.

She softly mumbled "Man, what a dream."

Her eyes widen as she looked around to see a Japanese style room.

(This isn't my room.)

Yuuki quickly scrambled to get up and she walked out to see a huge lair and a pond in the center of it. She also noticed a couple of furniture and multiple TV's. She felt panic begin to build up within her as question after questions began to race in her mind.

Where was she?

How did she get here?

Mostly and importantly, who brought her here?

She looked to see what appeared to be an exit and quickly made a run for it until something jumped down from above blocking her escape.

She backed up when she saw the blue masked turtle and soon after three more jumped down.

They jumped and their eyes widen in alarm as they saw her getting ready to open her mouth.

Before she could blink, the blue masked turtle had quickly appeared in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand "Don't scream."

The Orange masked turtle let out a sigh of relief and replied "Please don't. My ears can't take it."

Yuuki looked at him (He's a turtle how can he have ears?)

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the blue one spoke "Now, I'm going to let go. If I do, promise that you won't scream."

Yuuki hesitantly nodded her head and he released his hand and backed up giving her some space.

Yuuki looked at each one of them and "W-Who are you guys?"

The Blue masked turtle smiled and bowed slightly and replied "I'm Leonardo."

The red masked crudely replied and smirked "Raphael."

The purple masked quickly replied "Donatello."

Yuuki jumped as the orange masked turtle loudly replied "And I'm Michelangelo!"

She looked at them and asked "Where am I?"

Leonardo answered "You're in our home."

Raphael chimed in "The sewers."

Yuuki nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice behind her "Ah, I see that you are awake."

She turned around and her eyes widen in shock to see a giant rat, sitting down in front of her. Splinter sensed the girl's uneasiness and smiled and warmly replied "You are safe here. We mean you no harm. I am Splinter."

Splinter continued "Let me tell you the story of how we've come to be.

"I have memories, memories of what you might call normal. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A boy carried a glass jar with four infant pet baby turtles and a old man who was crossing a street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved a metal canister bounced out in the back. It smashed opened revealing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies.

I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, i awoken to find that the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground. I knew that the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different, i was amazed by their dexterity but even so i was not prepared for what happend one day...they actually spoke my name.

Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place. I began teaching them ninjutsu the arts of stealth and power and all that i knew of this world from a battered book on Renaissance that i fished out of a storm drain. I chose names for each of them: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and...Michaelagelo. Together they are..."

The turtles gathered around and high threed each other "Turtles forever!"

Yuuki meekly smiled at them until she heard Splinter spoke "And you, you look so much like your mother but you've got his eyes."

Yuuki and the turtles all looked at him surprised and confused by what he had said.

(What is he talking about?)

Leonardo asked "Um sensei, what do you mean by that?"

Raphael pitched in "Yeah, what the shell are you talking about?"

Splinter smiled and answered "My sons you know the story of how I've lost my beloved master, Master Yoshi."

He looked at Yuuki and bowed and replied

"My Master's Daughter Has Returned Home."


	4. Coincidence? I think Not!

Raphael asked, still feeling stunned by the information he had just heard "Wait sensei. You're saying that this pansy, right here. She is the daughter of the great ninja master, Yoshi?!"

Splinter looked at him and smiled and said "That is correct my son."

Yuuki shook her head and backed away from the elder rat.

She stared at in disbelief and answered "You've got the wrong girl. I know who I am. I am Yuuki Winters. The daughter of Michael and Sarah Winters, a police officer and a doctor. I haven't done a violent thing in my entire life! Don't lie to me! "

Donatello asked "Why would we lie to you if we rescued you?"

Yuuki commented "I've only just met you all that 's enough for me"

Raphael growled "Oh, so this is the thanks we get for saving your butt! We shoulda just let those guys take you!"

Yuuki frowned and replied "You don't scare me, turtle."

Raphael shouted " You're asking for it!"

Donatello and Michelangelo held him back

" Raphael, no! "

"Chill dude! She didn't mean it! "

Yuuki heard someone clearing there voice and looked to see that it was Splinter.

He spoke "I know that this all seem strange to you. I'm sorry but it's the truth. You are my master's daughter, Hamato Yoshi 's."

Yuuki covered her ears and shouted in anger "I don't want to hear anymore! I want to go home! Take me home now!"

Splinter let out a sad sigh and looked down "As you wish."

He continued "My sons will take you home."

As Yuuki turned around getting ready to walk away.  
She heard Splinter replied softly "If you ever wish to visit. You are always welcomed to our home."

Leonardo watched as he saw his brothers follow after Yuuki before glancing over at his father.  
He questioned him "Father, are you sure about this, just let her go? She was just attacked by these ninjas we've told you about."

Splinter didn't answer as if he was in deep thought.

Leonardo pressed "I know that you don't want to talk about them but just who are they?"

Splinter answered "I do not wish to discuss this, Leonardo. As I've told you and your brothers before. I don't want you to become involved."

Leonardo mumbled softly "I think that we're already involved."

Unfortunately, Splinter heard his remark. He slammed the end of his walking stick onto the floor, making the turtle jump in alarm. He saw Splinter walk over to him and tapped him with his stick on his plastron.

Splinter quickly retorted "Do not interrupt!"

and continued "These people are dangerous! So I must ask that you stay away from them."

Leonardo looked down, silently, disappointed.

Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose then "But, there is another matter we must address. It involves Miss Yuuki. "

Leonardo silently looked up Intrigued as to what he had to say. He had kept it silent from his brothers, besides his master, for a while, but there was something about her that drawn him towards her. He felt like he known her a long time. When he was just a turtle tot he had always sensed a presence of someone who was watching him while he practice meditation or his katas. He brushed the thought aside.

No, it couldn't have been her.

He heard a voice called out to him "Leonardo! Did you hear what I've said?"

Leonardo answered him "Yes, sensei?"

Splinter replied "I want you and your brothers to look after her, protect her."

Leonardo faced his father and bowed and replied "Hai, father."

* * *

There was a long awkward silence as Yuuki and the turtles walked throughout the sewers as no one said a word. The turtles silently with one another wondering what to say not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

Michelangelo broke the silence as he quickly walked up beside Yuuki "So, where do you live?!"

Yuuki quietly answered "Between Eastman and Laird."

The turtles looked at her surprised.

Yuuki asked "What?"

Michelangelo happily answered "You live close to us!"

He quickly hugged her making her jump slightly, as she was completely caught off guard, not expecting it.

He continued "I can't believe it! I have a baby sister! And we're neighbors!"

Donatello answered "Mikey, she's the same age as us, technically older."

Raphael pulled the orange masked turtle off of her and replied "You'll have to excuse Mikey. He's an idiot."

Michelangelo answered "I am not! Besides she doesn't mind, do you, Yuuki?!"

Yuuki couldn't help but smile at him. She made a small laugh and answered "No. I've actually always wanted to have a big brother."

Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raph and replied "Told you so!"

The turtles and Yuuki climbed up the ladder. Leonardo slid open the sewer lid, before checking to see if it was clear and climbed out. He turned around and held his hand out. Yuuki stared at his hand for a minute debating it for a few seconds then took it and he pulled her up helping her out. His brothers followed behind. They peeked out into the streets then looked at Yuuki.

Michelangelo looked down sadly and replied "I guess this is goodbye."

Yuuki smiled hugged him and answered "I have a feeling that we'll see each other again. Probably, sooner than you think."

As she was getting ready to walk across the street. She turned around looking at the brothers and smiled softly "Thank you." The turtles watched as they saw her went into the house.

A loud voice of a woman shrieked out "MY BABY!"

Michelangelo replied "I think she's going to be fine."

Donatello walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder "Come on Leo. Let's go home."

Leonardo looked back one last time before running and jumping down into the sewers following after his brothers.

* * *

As entered entered through the door after she took one step. She squeaked as her body was met with a huge weight and she felt arms wrapped her tightly crushing her. She struggled to try and breathe and saw that it was her mother hugging her tightly.

Her mother quickly scanned her over and bombarded her with questions "What happened?! You've been gone almost all night! We were worried sick! We have almost half of the city police looking for you!"

Yuuki heard a voice from behind her mother "Honey, I don't think she can answer you with you squeezing her to death. Let her breathe. " She looked to see that it was her father.

Yuuki replied softly "I was on my way home but I was attacked."

Sarah's eyes widen in shock until her eyebrows scrunched down into a frown.

She yelled angrily "What?! Who attacked you?! You tell me now! I'll make them regret that they ever messed with my baby!"

Yuuki quickly replied, trying to calm down her hysterical mother "They were ninjas."

Yuuki's father looked at silently surprised, including her mother, by what she had said.

She continued "BUT! I was saved! By these four turtles, they helped me!"

When Yuuki finished, she looked at her parents who were staring at her surprised and with disbelief by what she had said.

Yuuki asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Michael softly answered "No sweetie. But, where is all of this coming from?"

Yuuki asked "What do you mean?"

Yuuki saw her mother walked out of the room for what seemed like a minute then came back carrying a small box . She handed it to her and she opened the lid. She reached her hands inside her eyes widen in surprise as she pulled out some drawings.

The first one had four small green figures on it with colored masks covering their 's mouth dropped a bit realizing who they were.

Michael replied "When you were a little girl. You would have these weird dreams and tell us about them, about of these turtle like creatures and ninjas and draw them. "

Yuuki looked at the next drawing, on it was Leonardo, who appeared to be sitting down with his legs crossed in meditation.

Her father smiled and replied "You drew this particular one a lot."

Yuuki put it down and picked up another drawing. She felt her blood run cold and her eyes widen as she saw what it was. A man dressed completely in metal armor with glowing red eyes.

Sarah shuddered "You would have nightmares about him for months."

Yuuki placed the drawings back into the box. She sat quietly trying to process everything. How could she have seen the the turtles if she have never met them until just now? Sure, when she was little she always been a little different from other kids her age. She would always know what was happening behind her as if she had eyes on the back of her head, like she sensed it. Now weird visions or dreams? This was becoming too much for her.

Yuuki's father noticed her quietness and asked "Is something wrong, dear?"

Yuuki looked at her parents and replied "There is something that been bugging me. "

Her father asked "What is it?"

Yuuki continued "I had a dream. There was this fire, an apartment and in it there was a baby, crying."

Yuuki saw her parents look at each other silently before her mother quickly answered "It was just a dream! "

Yuuki's father retorted sharply "Sarah! ... we have to tell her."

Her let out a tired sigh and nodded "I know...I know."

Yuuki looked at her father and he continued "That baby you saw. That was you. We wanted to tell you when you were older, when you were 18. Fifteen years ago, it was just an ordinary day on the job until I got the call. I was the only officer in the scene. I called for backup just in case and went on in anyway to see if there was anyone who needed help inside. There was a man but he was already gone. As I was about to leave I heard the sound of someone crying a quickly rushed and found that it was you. You immediately stopped as I picked you up. And now you know the rest. We adopted you."

Yuuki looked down and softly mumbled "So then... I'm not your daughter. "

A loud voice shouted " YUUKI WINTERS! "

Yuuki jumped, not expecting it. She looked and saw that it was her mother "I don't ever want you to say that! Or even hear those words come out of your mouth! It doesn't matter if we're not related, blood or not. You ARE my daughter. OUR daughter! "

Yuuki felt arms wrapped around her as she saw both of her parents hugging her. Her father replied "Maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long day. You can actually sleep in tomorrow since it's the weekend."

Yuuki made a tired smiled "Yeah, that sounds great."


	5. NANO Part 1

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes got up after a good nights sleep. She looked over at the alarm clock in the dresser beside her bed to see that it was after noon. She climbed out of her bed and got dressed putting her red sweater and blue jeans on.

"Today's going to be a new day."

As she walked down the stairs heading to the front door, she grabbed her dark brown jacket, hanging from the coat hanger, and slid it on. She placed her hand on the knob and turned to open it.

As she did a voice called out from behind her "Sweetie, wait before you go, take this."

She turned around to see that it was her father. Yuuki looked down to see that he was holding out something to her.  
She frowned and replied "A taser? Seriously, that's a bit overreacting don't you think?"

Her father answered "I want you to be able to defend yourself."

Yuuki stared at it, debating on whether or not to take it, until she made up her mind and replied "Okay, I will take it to make you stop talking."

* * *

As she was walking down the street after a couple of blocks. She came across a sign of a store and stopped.  
She looked and read it "Second time around?"

She opened the door and and a small bell ringed as she did and walked in.

A woman's voice answered "I'll be out in just a minute! Have a look around the shop. "

A woman wearing a dark purple shirt and brown jeans, with vibrant red hair put up in a bun with two strands hanging on the side of her face and emerald green eyes walked out. She smiled "Hello, I'm April O'Neil!"

"Do you see anything that you like?"

Yuuki replied "I'm just browsing."

April asked "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Yuuki didn't answer.

She continued "You look like you've got something on your mind? Want to talk about it?"

Yuuki answered her "Not really... "

"I don't know. Yesterday was kind of a weird day for me."

April made a small laugh and smiled "I can relate. What happened?"

Yuuki continued "I was attacked by people who i don't have a clue as to why. Rescued by these four strange creatures. Then I find out that my entire life's been not what I thought it was. It's like a dream that I can't wake up from."

April's eyes widen in surprise "Wait a minute. Did you say four creatures?"

Yuuki asked "Yeah, why?"

She heard the woman muttered something softly under her breath "She couldn't possibly mean them could she?"

Yuuki asked her "Do you know them?"

April nervously answered " What?! No! Of course not! You were definitely dreaming! They don't exist! It was all your imagination! Yep! That's all it was!"

Yuuki eyed at her suspiciously (Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something?)

Then there was a loud knock on the back door and a voice shouted "Yo April! You gonna let us in or what?!"

April quickly shouted in a panic "Guys, wait! Don't come in! "

The door opened before she could finish and Yuuki's mouth dropped a bit when she saw who it was, Michelangelo, along with Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.

Michelangelo grinned when he saw her "Hey it's you!"

April looked at the brothers and Yuuki confused and replied "Wait a minute? You know each other?!"

Donatello replied "Yeah, April. This is the girl we've told you about."

Yuuki looked her and replied "So that's why you were acting so strangely. But why all of the secrecy? You could've just told me."

The brothers, and April stared at her silently as if she had told them something strange.

Yuuki looked at them confused "What?"

Leonardo answered "We can't be seen by people."

Raphael replied "Yeah, we aren't exactly what you call normal. Nobody can know that we exist. If they did they might want to dissect us. And I ain't a fan of that."

Donatello answered "Remember how you reacted when you saw us? How would you think they would react?"

Yuuki began to feel a little guilty. This is what they had to face their entire life? Staying hidden from everyone else. The only ones of their kind on this whole _planet_. That has got to be lonely. Perhaps, she had been too quick to judge them.

She replied softly "I'm sorry."

Michelangelo made a big grin and replied "No biggie!"

Leonardo gave her a stern look and replied "You can't tell anyone."

Yuuki nodded and replied "I won't."

Donatello pulled something out from his belt and walked over to Yuuki and handed it to her and replied "That reminds me. Here. I made this so you call us in case you need us."

Yuuki looked down at her hand to see a small shell shaped cell phone.

She smiled softly and replied "It's cute. Thank you."

Donatello made a bashful smile.

Can a turtle blush? Apparently, they can.

April replied "Now that you're here. We can get straight to business."

Raphael asked her "Yeah, why did you call us over?"

April answered him "I'm a little nervous about these robberies that's been going on. The jewelry store that was robbed was right on my block. So that's why I asked you over for a sleepover tonight."

Raphael replied reassuringly "Don't worry, April. We've got a covered."

Michelangelo looked at Yuuki "Do you want to stay the night?"

Yuuki shyishly answered him " I-I don't know. "

Michelangelo persisted "Come on! It'll be fun! We'll tell scary stories and watch movies and don't forget pizza and sodas! Did I forget to mention pizza!?"

Yuuki answered him "Okay. But I'll have to call my parents to let them know."

She opened her shell cell and called "Mom, I'm going to be staying the night at a friend's place."

Yuuki heard her mother's voice on the other end "What for?"

"For a sleepover."

"I don't know...Let me talk to their mom."

Yuuki quickly looked over at the brothers and whispered "She wants to talk to your mom?! What am I supposed to tell her?!"

April held out her hand "Give the phone to me."

Yuuki handed her the phone and she answered it "Hello! This is April!"

"Yes! She's in good hands!"  
" I'm telling you she will be fine! Don't worry! "  
"Okay! Bye!"

April handed the phone back to her "Sheesh! That has got to be the most persistent woman in the entire world!"

Yuuki smiled sheepishly and shrugged "She's very overprotective."

The brothers smiled and answered "Our father's the same way."

* * *

A loud crash woke Leonardo from his sleep. He quickly jumped up in alarm from the chair he was sleeping on "Guys!"

He reached down and shook Michelangelo's shoulder. The turtle groaned and stirred a little then mumbled in his sleep "Can I have another s'more?"

Then the Orange masked turtle felt a hard smack on the head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Leonardo "What?" Soon after Raphael and Donatello had woken up too.

Leonardo quickly put a finger to his lips "Shh, Noise, downstairs."

Yuuki stirred a bit, hearing a commotion outside, until she slowly opened her eyes. She mumbled still half asleep "What's going on?"

She saw that the brothers were gone and quickly got up and ran down the stairs until she made it to the backdoor. When she opened it and was surprised as she saw Raphael flew passed her as he was knocked back. She looked to see what it was and her mouth dropped to see that it was a giant robot. Then she noticed a man cowering beside it. They must be ones who were robbing the stores.

Leonardo looked at the purple masked turtle and asked "Okay? What is that, Donnie?!"

Donatello answered "Um, insufficient data, boss."

The man backed away from the brothers and ran and his behind the giant robot and yelled "This can't be happening! Martians! Just when things were finally going my way. We get invaded! Don't let them catch me kid!"

The robot raised its arms and quickly brought them down. The brothers dodged out of the As they slammed into the ground. Raphael swiped at the machine with his sais but they weren't making a dent in it. It swung its arms and he jumped out of the way. Michelangelo ran towards it and jumped swinging his nunchucks. The robot swatted him away. Michelangelo landed on his feet and looked down to see Donatello rummaging through his bag and pulled out a small flamethrower.

Michelangelo asked him "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?"

Donatello replied "Hold that thought. Just keep it busy."

Michelangelo grimaced and replied "I knew you were going to say that." before jumping back into the fight to help his brothers. The machine turned its attention towards Leonardo and threw a fist at him. He easily dodged it and quickly slid under.

The man cheered "Don't let them aliens get you kid! Knock em' flat!"

Leonardo glanced over at him and shouted with authority in his voice "What do you know about this?!"

The robot made a horrified face as it saw Leonardo interrogating the man, who it thought was threatening him.

It shouted in a child like voice "Daddy!"

Yuuki was surprised by what it had just said. This thing just called that man It's daddy? It sort of reminded her of a little kid. She couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

The robot sung its arms sideways and knocked Michelangelo and Raphael, who were blocking it's way, back sending them flying. Then stormed over to Leonardo and wrapped its arms around him tightly, slowly constricting him.

Leonardo groaned and yelled "Donnie! Any time now would be great!"

Donatello quickly ran over holding the flame thrower. He raised his arms up and quickly ignited it. The robot screamed and shrieked in pain as the flames made contact. It's grip loosened and Leonardo quickly slipped out from its arms. The robot flailed its arms around wildly as it tried to escape. It swung its arm making contact with Donatello's chest knocking him back. Then it grabbed Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo in It's arms throwing them on opposite brick walls. It quickly picked up the man and ran.

Yuuki quickly ran out and replied, worried "Are you guys okay?"

She heard April's voice "What was that thing? Casey! Oh no!"  
She looked and saw a man wearing a red tube shirt and blue jeans and a hockey mask. She saw April help him up and supported him.  
He groaned in pain and asked "So, uh, did I win?"

Donatello bent down and picked up a scrap of the robot which had fallen off "Hey guys, this stuff is moving."

* * *

Everyone went inside April's store and Donatello placed the piece of scrap metal under the slide of the microscope and looked into it.

He replied, astonished by what he had saw "Whoa, defiantly something you don't see everyday."

Michelangelo asked, curious "What did you find?"

The purple masked turtle moved aside and replied "Take a look."

Michelangelo looked into the microscope. He saw tiny white but like robots rapidly moving around.  
"Ew! What are they?"

Donatello answered him "Nanobots. Microscopic robots working together."

Raphael asked "Are they dangerous?"

Donatello replied "They're moving randomly. Probably, when they were cut off from the main group. They became mindless, unmotivated."

Michelangelo grinned and replied "Oh, like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless, unmotivated!"

Raphael answered "Yeah, speaking of mindless. Did that thing seem kind of lost to you?"

Michelangelo replied in agreement "Yeah, like a little kid."

Donatello frowned as he looked into the microscope and replied, concerned "Uh oh, it's reproducing itself and if each nanobot make copies of itself and the copies make copies. This thing could really become unstoppable."

Leonardo answered "Then we stop it now! Is there any way to trace this thing?"

Donatello thought for a moment and quickly answered "Each nanobot have an unique power signature. Hey, I bet the battle shell could get a lock on it."

Michelangelo asked "And once we've find robo boy, then what?"

Donatello answered and picked up the flamethrower "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology." Then ignited it and continued "It does seem susceptible to extreme heat."

Yuuki, who had been silently listening the entire time, asked "Do you really have to destroy it?"

Raphael looked at her like she was crazy and replied "Maybe you haven't seen that it nearly smashed our shells."

Yuuki persisted "It has emotions, even though it's a machine. It can feel pain! Maybe if you talk to it. It can be reasoned with! "

Leonardo replied "We're not taking any chances. If things go south and it goes on a rampage. There's no telling what it would do."

Yuuki softly replied "Let me try talking to it. Maybe it will listen to me."

The brothers stared at her in silence, surprised by what she had said. She was willing to face a ten foot tall deadly machine?! Had she lost her mind?! She had no years ninja training like them. She is going to get squashed by that thing!

Finally, Leonardo shook his head ,disagreeing, and argued "Absolutely not! You are not coming with us! You are staying here with April and Casey!"

Yuuki frowned and walked right pass him towards the door "I'm going! You can't tell me what to do!"

Leonardo shouted "Get back here! This discussion is not over! I said you are NOT going!"

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stood in silence watching the two argue not wanting to get in the middle of it. They have never seen their brother so angry and frustrated, usually he was the calm one. He never let anything get to him.

Michelangelo looked at Donatello and silently whispered "What the shell is going on?! I've never seen Leo act like this!"

Donatello replied "I wish that I could tell you, Mikey. But I'm just as confused as you."

Raphael made a small smirk, that none of them noticed. He knew what it was, specifically who.

He was so going to enjoy this...


	6. NANO Part 2

Before Yuuki could blink, Leonardo had quickly rushed in front of her blocking the door, preventing her from leaving.  
Yuuki let out annoyed growl and slammed her foot onto the wooden floor as she stomped it. She raised her hand and prodded the turtle's plastron with her finger. She looked up at him staring directly into his eyes hidden behind his mask.

Yuuki shouted "What if it was you and your brothers!? What if Splinter was evil and he raised you, manipulated you, to steal like that guy is doing to that poor robot?!"

Leonardo quickly answered "This has nothing to do with you!"

Yuuki felt her eyes began to feel wet as tears began to fill the corners of her eyes. They slowly began to fall down her cheeks as she hiccuped and answered "Yes it does! That robot is exactly like me!"

Leonardo's eyes widen in shock along with his brothers. They stared at her in silence. She did have a point. She could've been found by some crazed lunatic, luckily she wasn't. Leonardo shook his head and let out a exasperated sigh. There's no way that she could come with them. She would get hurt. He had to try and talk her out of it.

The blue masked turtle narrowed his eyes looking at her and replied, sternly "You are not going and that's final. "

Yuuki was about to say something until a voice replied "I'd say let her do it."

Leonardo and Yuuki turned their heads to see that it was Raphael.

Leonardo exclaimed, shocked "Raph?! You're not actually considering this?!"

Donatello answered "She kind of does have a point, Leo."

Michelangelo agreed and answered "Yeah, even if it's a crazy one."

Leonardo looked at his brothers with disbelief. He finally gave in. He looked at Yuuki and replied "Fine, you can come. But, if you get hurt. I don't want to hear any complaining about it!"

Yuuki looked at the red masked turtle. She could've sworn that she saw him wink at her. Must have been her imagination.

Raphael shouted "So what are we waiting for?!"

Casey who was banged and bruised up from fighting earlier, was lying on the couch. He quickly sat up "Just let me grab my golf-"

But as he did, he yelled out in pain and grabbed his side "Ah!"

He fell back on the couch and groaned "Ow!"

April reached down and held him down by his shoulders keeping him from getting back up again. She replied "You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here till I get some more bandages."

Raphael smirked and asked "You wouldn't be milking this boo boo thing would ya, Case?"

Casey groaned as he looked up at the red masked turtle "Hey, show a little concern, shell for brains."

Raphael replied "You owe us pal."

Casey answered "Definitely, ow!"

* * *

The brothers and Yuuki quickly climbed into the battle shell. Donatello started it up and drove. Leonardo sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window silently sulking.

He replied "I can't believe we're doing this."

Yuuki looked at the blue masked turtle and asked "Why are you so protective of me? You don't even know me."

Leonardo turned his head looking behind him and answered "I made a promise to Splinter."

"Well, we all did, so I thought."

His brothers said nothing but each one could feel eyes on them.

Leonardo was furious. How could his brothers agreed to go along with this? This was a terrible idea! Then her question entered his thoughts: Why was he protective of her?

The light green turtle glanced over and looked at her and his eyes trailed every inch of her. From her long black hair, down to her big dark brown eyes and fair pale skin. He was entranced. She was quite beautiful, for a human. His eyes widen in shock.

(No, Leo! You can't! You both live in different worlds...She's already suffered enough. You would only hurt her more.)

He heard her ask something breaking him out of his thoughts.

Yuuki asked "Is that all? "

He needed to think of something fast.

Leonardo quickly answered her "Yes. What else would there be?"

Yuuki frowned and looked away from him crossing her arms.

Leonardo asked "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Yuuki softly replied "It's nothing."

She couldn't help but feel a little angry and disappointed. Why did she feel like this? She glanced over at the light green turtle, while making sure that he wasn't looking. She had to admit. He was pretty handsome, even if he is a turtle. Her eyes scanned the well toned muscles of his arms, then moving downwards towards his calves of his legs. She couldn't help but feel impressed.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Donatello replied "We're almost on top of it. It should be right through there."

Donatello drove the battle shell through the entrance of the dump. Everyone stepped out looking around. There was nothing there. There was no sign of the giant robot and robber. Only piles among piles of garbage and junk.

Raphael looked around scanning the area "Where is that thing?"

Donatello looked down checking the scanner and replied "My locator says it's right here."

Michelangelo answered "I know it's been used before guys. But, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Leonardo quickly noticed something and he pushed his brothers and Yuuki behind cover.

Raphael let out an angry growl and he looked up at the light green turtle "What the shell Leo?! What didcha do that for?!"

Leonardo quickly covered the red masked turtle's mouth and pointed silently. Raphael looked at where he was pointing and saw that it was the giant robot talking with the man.

Leonardo replied "Okay let's think of a plan on how we're going to do this."

Michelangelo tapped the his brother' shoulder asking "Um, Leo. Does the plan involve approaching the tall giant robot, directly?"

Leonardo gave his brother a confused look and said "No that would be stupid. Why do you ask, Mikey?"

Michelangelo pointed to where Yuuki was, to find that she was missing. He replied "Yuuki 's gone."

Leonardo quickly shouted "WHAT?! "

He, along with his brothers, peeked up from the cover of piles of garbage to see the one person he was looking for, storming up towards the tall giant robot.

Before he could do anything to stop her, a hand stopped him from getting up. He looked to see that it was Raphael.

The red masked turtle narrowed his eyes at the blue masked turtle and replied "If we go out there now, then all shell **_will_** break loose. If she really needs us, we'll be there."

Leonardo let out an exasperated sigh "You better be right about this, Raph."

* * *

"Hello there."

The man and the robot both jumped at the sound of a voice

Yuuki focused only on the giant robot and yelled "Wait! I just want to talk."

"I'm Yuuki what's your name?"

The robot looked at her confused by what she had asked. Then It mumbled in a child like voice and answered "Name?"

Strike one...

Yuuki smiled softly and replied "Yeah, what's you're name? This guy that you claim to be your father. Surely, he would've given you one, if he loved you? Any loving parent would."

The man quickly answered, interrupting "Of course I've given it a name. It's kid. "

Yuuki turned her head and frowned at the man and replied "That's not a real name. Who in their right mind would name their child that?"

The man shouted "Who cares! Kid squash her already! She's in league with those aliens! They want to take you away from me!"

Yuuki ignored him and looked up at the giant robot and asked softly "You do know that what you're doing is wrong, don't you? "

The robot turned its head and and asked innocently "Wrong?"

Strike two...

Yuuki answered "Yes, you can't take something that isn't yours. You have to pay for it. If he really is your father. He would've told you that. The values from right and wrong."

The man shouted "The only thing that you're going to do, is pay with your life! Kid, what are you standing there for?! I'm not going to ask again. I order you to destroy her!"

Yuuki looked at the him and replied coldly "Real parents don't use their kids as tools for their means.."

Strike three...

The robot quickly turned his attention back towards the robber. Yuuki took a step back as It nearly stepped on her with its feet as it went straight towards the terrified man. It bend down until the man could see his own scared reflection on the screen. The robot was furious and snapped "You used me!?"

The man was sweating bullets and he backed up. He quickly replied "No! Kid! I took you in off of the streets, remember!? Don't listen to her! She is twisting words around! She trying to make us fight each other!"

Yuuki made a small cough, interrupting, making the robot turn its head and look at her. She answered "I'm just like you. But, luckily, I was found by someone good and not by some crazy lunatic. You can too. You have a choice. You have to choose what you want and who you want to be...NANO."

NANO's eyes widen at what she had said. She had given it a name.

It looked asked softly in a child like voice "Will you be my mommy?"

Yuuki's eyes widen in surprise. Well she wasn't expecting that. She couldn't help but made a small smile.

She softly answered "Yes. If you want me to."

NANO looked back towards the man then grabbed a steel bar and tied him up with it bending it like a pretzel so he couldn't escape from his bindings.

NANO looked back towards Yuuki and asked "Did I did good?"

She smiled and answered softly "You did." She paused for a second then continued " But you really should shrink down before you cause any more property damage. "

As NANO shrunk down, it quickly hid behind Yuuki as it saw the turtles emerge from their hiding spot. Michelangelo quickly fused over arms opened wide and hugged her tightly lifting her slightly off of the ground as he did.

He replied, happily "Hey, you actually did it! My crazy baby sister actually did it! "

As he set her down, Yuuki looked down at the ground in deep thought not saying anything. Donatello noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Yuuki answered "Yeah, that solves one problem. But, NANO can't stay with me. My parents would freak out."

Michelangelo answered "Maybe it could stay with us."

NANO's eyes widen in fear as it clinged to Yuuki, hiding itself behind her leg from the brothers "No! I don't want to! They hurt me!"

Yuuki replied "Well that answers that question. NANO's terrified of you guys."

Michelangelo asked "What about April?"

Donatello replied "Yeah, She could use an extra hand around the shop. "

NANO looked at Yuuki, unsure "What if she doesn't like me?"

She answered "She will."

* * *

As the battle shell pulled into an empty alley. The brothers and Yuuki, holding NANO climbed out. They walked towards the antique shop and Leonardo opened the door. As he did, a plate came flying nearly hitting him. Instead, it smashed against the wall beside his head.

Casey yelled "Take care of me I only got hurt because I was saving you!"

April shouted "Oh! So you think that I need saving, is that it?"

Casey replied "You twist around everything that I say. Bah, Women!"

April yelled out "Of all of the myopic misogynistic-!"

Casey shouted "How can you even talk if you won't speak English!?"

The brothers and Yuuki stared at the fight going on not sure who should step in and break them up. As they were afraid that if they did, they would get involved.

Yuuki answered "NANO's going to be staying here with you. "

Casey and April didn't hear her and they continued to argue.

"Okay we'll be going now!"

Yuuki bent and set NANO down.

She replied "I'll come and visit when I can."

NANO wrapped its arms around Yuuki's neck and she picked it up as it hugged her. Then it looked at the brothers. It stuck it's tongue out at them blowing it at them.


	7. Darkness On The Edge Of Town

In the sewer, Michelangelo skateboarded making loop de loops as he did.

He shouted "He is the Alpha dog! The thrash meister! The undisputed God of the half-pipe!"

"Wahoo!"

Raphael skated in his roller skates behind him "Who needs half pipe we've got full pipe!"

"Wahoo!"

"Alright!"

The two of them rode into the lair. Leo and Donnie followed behind, one on a scooter and the other on a bike.

Donnie went up a ramp and exclaimed out "Going for Amplitude!

Leo followed after, on the same ramp, and grinds a table "Going for grinditude! Woo!"

Splinter walks out from the kitchen holding a tray with teapot, two cups and muffins. Leo speeds past him  
"Excuse me sensei!" He calls out as he rides past his master. Splinter walked over to the couch where Yuuki was sitting in and sat down the tray on the table by the TV.

"Heads up sensei! I mean down!" He heard Donnie shouted out from behind. Splinter quickly ducked as the turtle jumps over on his bike. Splinter pours the tea into the cups then looks over to his right, annoyed. He jumps over the table just as Raph skates by, easily landing on the other side.

"Nice recovery sensei!"

Splinter let out a sigh and reached down to grab a muffin, but Michelangelo grabbed it "Hey thanks sensei!"

Splinter sat down and tried to turn on the TV but all off a sudden the entire lair went pitch black as the electricity went out. Yuuki heard a crash as the turtles collided into each other.

"Nice wiring job, don." Mikey comments, sarcastically

"I guarantee is not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout?" Donnie answered him

"Maybe. Now, you want to get your foot off of my shell?"

Splinter lights a match and ignited a candle. The turtles were in a pile tangled up in each other.

"Ah, keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a while chili pizza for dinner." Leo warns as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest that you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter tells them

We're all over it!" Mikey quickly answers. He picks up his skateboard. Raphael puts his wheels on his skates away. Leo folded up his scooter and Donnie folds up his bike.

Mikey looks over at Yuuki "Do you want to come along?"

She turned her head looked at Splinter. He smiled and gestured towards the brothers "Go. We can discuss whatever you want to tell me, later."

Yuuki stood up and ran after the brothers, as they ran off with their rides, following behind them, trying to catch up.

"And hurry up. I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Splinter calls out.

He silently watched as they left. Running his hand down, rubbing his short scruffy beard. For a couple of days, he noticed that there was something distressing the young woman. She had dark circles that were beginning to form around her eyes, from lack of sleep. She was extremely jumpy and alert. She would jump at any loud sound making her eyes dart around wildly. Whenever he and his sons asked her what was wrong she would dodge their questions. There was something that was obviously bothering her. He was shocked as well as pleased when she approached him timidly asking if they could talk. The old rat let out an long tired exasperated sigh.

Kids...

* * *

From a tall building, the brothers and Yuuki perched over the city on top of a water tower to only see darkness. No lights, a total blackout. Leonardo commented "You know, I don't think that Splinter meant that we should investigate this far."

Raphael answered "You can never be too through especially when it comes to topside time."

Donatello explained "This whole side of town is dark. A substation must have gone out."

Leonardo frowned "This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?"

Raphael replied "Yeah, it's totally dark down there."

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do."

Everyone looked at each other making a mischievous grin.

* * *

At the staircase in front of a museum, Raph and Mikey grinded down a railing.

"Banzai!" The turtles shouted.

Leonardo stopped his scooter and asked "Guys, do you really think that we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

Raphael smirked and retorted "That's the beauty of bit, Leo. Nobody can see us. It's pitch black."

Michelangelo replied "Get with the program bro. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain.

Yuuki watched in silence as they have fun. She wasn't exactly a sports type person and wasn't the best skater or bike rider. She had zero balance. Michelangelo noticed, and skated over to her. He grinned and held up his skateboard handing it to her "Wanna try!?"

Yuuki quickly shook her head "No, I'm terrible at it."

Michelangelo persisted "Come on! Live a little! If you fall off I've got ya! Don't worry!"

Yuuki looked at him then at the board then took it from him setting it down. She placed her foot on top getting ready to push off. As she did she tensed up as she saw the board started to move slowly. She quickly frozed not moving a muscle.

Michelangelo commented "You're not going to go anywhere if you don't move."

Yuuki shouted "I want off!"

Michelangelo replied "What?! But you haven't even tried it yet! "

Yuuki yelled "Get me off of this thing!"

Michelangelo replied "Just try it! Look, I'll give you a little push. I won't let go. I promise!"

Yuuki quickly shut her eyes as she felt a push. She slowly opened then looked down to see herself moving. She felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her. She made a small smile "Okay you can let go. "

She heard Michelangelo answered "Oh, I've already did! "

Yuuki's eyes widen in disbelief. What?!

She looked behind her to see Michelangelo grinning.

"Yep! You've been riding all by yourself!"

Yuuki shouted "You lied to me!"

"Oh come on! I did it to give you confidence and look at you! You're awesome!"

"Except I don't know how to stop!"

Michelangelo quickly shouted "What? Use your foot!"

Yuuki quickly slammed her foot down but as she did she was catapulted off of the skateboard, losing her balance. She quickly shut her eyes expecting pain but she felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes to be met with a yellow plastron and blue. She looked up to see Leonardo looking down at her "I think that's enough riding for now."

Yuuki blushed as she felt her face grew red and she quickly got off of him.

Donatello quickly rode over and whispered and pointed "Hey check this out."

The three brothers and Yuuki looked to see two ninjas dressed in black climbing up the side of the building. Yuuki frozed in her spot.

Mikey asked "Didn't we fight those clowns before?"

Donatello answered "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed."

Raphael smirked and twirled his sais "Who's up for some payback?"

Leonardo looked at Yuuki "You wait out here and stay hidden."

Yuuki softly answered "But... "

The blue masked turtle cut her off and interrupted "These guys attacked you and whoever they are, they're obviously after you. And you can't fight. Don't argue this time. "

Yuuki frowned "Fine. "

As she saw the brothers run into the build she whispered softly "Be careful."

* * *

Inside of the museum, the two ninjas walked over to a glass case containing a sword. One used a device to cut a circle on the glass without raising the alarm. The other one wore a metal glove. Just as they tried reach to grab the sword, a shuriken flew last and land on the case beside them.

"Gift shop's on the first floor boys but they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we." Leonardo replied

The first ninja drew his sword while the other tried to make another attempt at the case but another shrunken was thrown.

Raphael smirked "Now, before you try to make off with the goods. You might want to consider a few things. One, you're outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces fool you. We're tougher than we look."

Michelangelo nervously answered "And three, don't we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" as he saw more ninjas jumped down from above surrounding them.

An ninja attacks Leo with a staff but he raises his katanas and sliced it half. As he did blades came out from the ends. He charged at Leo, who blocked the blades with his shell, breaking them. Leo raised his leg and kicked knocking the ninja into another.

"Whew! Saved by the shell!"

Raphael spun around in his skates "Check it out blades in blades!" He and a ninja with a sword charged at each other. He jumped and flipped over them as they sliced, who ended up slashing a couple of cases instead.

Raphael made a smug smirk "You break it pal. You bought it!" He skates away as the ninja chased after him.

"Speaking of buying!" Then he quickly turned around and punches them sending the ninja flying into a gong.

Donatello faced off with an ninja with a naginata. He got on his bike and rode towards them. He raises his bike uppercutting the ninja sending them flying into an armour display  
"Alleyoop!"

He noticed another ninja runs in from behind. Donatello pulled out his bo staff  
"Charge!" He yell and knocks them into a large vase.

Michelangelo skated on his skateboard "Wahoo! Bowling for ninjas!" He knocks one ninja into two more. He twirled his nunchucks taunting "Na-Na-Na-Na-Na!~" An ninja with a kusarigama threw the chain wrapping around the turtle's arm.

"Uh-Oh, Heads up!" Mikey replied as he jumped raising his skateboard hitting the ninja squarely in the chest, knocking them down.

"Way to pick up that spare!" He reached down ripping off the symbol of the ninjas outfit

"And a trophy to boot!"

Three ninjas surrounded Leo as he tried to fend them off with his swords. He struggled as he tried to push them back "Little help here!" He called out to his brothers.

They all rushed towards him "We're on it!" The ninjas jumped out of the way and the brothers collided with one another.

Mikey groaned and commented "I sense a teamwork training session in our future."

"Double-time, they're getting away!" Leo ordered

The ninjas started to escape. One with the metal glove quickly runs back to the display case and grabbed the sword, pulling it out. The brothers quickly blocked them. The

"Just put the sword back, Sparky. We'll call it a draw." Raphael replied

The ninja raised the sword and light emitted and resonated from it. A shockwave blasts out knocking the turtles back. Leonardo groaned holding his head as he slowly sat up on his knees. He quickly looked up to see the ninja sending over him raising the sword above their head getting ready to bring it down. He quickly blocked it off with his katanas. Light began to emerge again from the sword. Leonardo struggled to push it away from him but it was inching closer to his face. He was still recovering from that first blast, now this!? No! It cant end here! Not like this!

Then suddenly, vase flew by, past Leo, instead, hitting the ninja in the face. The ninja was knocked back and Leo looked behind him to see Yuuki.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Leonardo shouted

"You're welcome!" Yuuki frowned as she replied

The ninja groaned as they held their head then turned their attention towards her. Yuuki's eyes widen as she saw the ninja narrowing their eyes directly at her. She began back up as she saw them slowly starting to advance towards her.

But, a ninja stopped them "We've got what what we've came for! Come on!" and they both escape. Distant sound of police sirens are heard.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey asks

"What was that sword?" Donatello wondered

The sirens began to grow closer.

Leonardo quickly commented "Hold that thought. We've got to book it!" and the all quickly left.

* * *

At the lair the turtle and Yuuki showed Splinter the symbol that Mikey ripped off from one of the

"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked curiously

Splinter frowned and simply answered "Trouble."

"Who are these ninjas?! Where do they come from?! Who do they work for?!" Raphael questioned

"What do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked

Donatello commented as he explained "Nope, not magic. Probably more of a self-perpetuating oscillating frequency generator."

Mikey looked at him confused "Um, in English, Einstein?"

Donatello answered "It packs a shock wave that will knock you flat on your shell."

Raphael exclaimed "We gotta go after these creeps!"

Splinter snapped looking at the brothers sternly "No. A wise ninja does seem out an enemy he does not fully understand."

Leonardo replied "But sensei, Bushido demands that we've right for honor and justice and -!"

Splinter answered harshly "Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes!" The brothers and Yuuki eyes widen in shock, staring at him silently.

Splinter answered "I will meditate upon this matter further, goodnight." He slid the door to his room shutting it.

"Underground, again." Michelangelo complained

Yuuki let out a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes "I'm going to take a nap."

Michelangelo replied "You can rest in my bed if you want?"

Yuuki made tired smile "Thanks." and she walked off towards his room.

Donatello thought for a moment then an idea flashed in his head. He quickly runs towards his lab.  
Raphael asked "Where are you going brainiac?"

Donatello walked over to his computer and answered "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." quickly typing away on the keyboard.

* * *

Michelangelo sat on the couch reading his comic book eating chips then he looked behind his shoulder staring at Splinters room "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day."

Leonardo replied "It's that ninja symbol it's got sensei all weirded out." as he practiced his katas.

Raphael punched his punching dummy "Enough of this waiting around. I'd say that we head topside kick ninja butt, take ninja names and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves." He kicked the top with so much force that the head came off and flew landing in a bag of chips that were laying next to Michelangelo, making him jump.

Michelangelo replied "Whoa, remind me never to get on your bad side, dude."

Raphael replied "Too late." and began walking towards the lair entrance

Leonardo quickly blocked him preventing him from leaving "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere."

Donatello shouted from his lab while on his computer "Hey guys! Check this out! I've hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the South street seaport."

Raphael replied "I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter."

Leonardo answered "Hang on guys. Splinter told us-"

Raph pointed out as he interrupted "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything bout not investigating power failures." He walked away along with Donnie and Mikey behind him.

Donatello replied "Excellent, I have a few new surveillance toys i want to test."

Leonardo let out a sigh and quickly ran after them "Wait up! It's tough being a leader."

They all left the lair. Unbeknownst to them that Splinter was watching as they did.

* * *

At the bridge, in the middle of the night. The brothers looked to see the whole part of of town was pitch black.

"Total blackout. Just like last night." Raphael replied

Donatello explained as he dug through his bag "But this time I've came prepared." Then he pulled out a pair of goggles.

Michelangelo quickly grabbed them, putting them on "Awesome! Total turtle vision!"

Donatello took them back and correct corrected him "Night vision, actually."

Leonardo asked "How do we survey such a large area?"

Donatello pulled something else out from his bag "I've came prepared for that, too. I've been dying to try this puppy." He unfolded it, setting it up, a hang glider.

Leonardo raised an eye, concerned "You mean you haven't tested it yet?!"

Michelangelo argued "Dude, how do you test a flying machine in the sewers?"

"We'll stay in touch via shell cell. I've worked out all of the theoretically aerodynamics." Donatello runs off towards the edge of the bridge and jumps off "It's practically full- and started gliding "prooof!"

Raphael replied sarcastically "But, is it Don, proof?"

Donatello heard Leo through his shell cell "Don, Don?!"

Donatello answered "I'm okay! No, problem! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my bo staff. He noticed a strange beam emitting from a cannon hitting the water "Guys I'm picking up something strange down on the river."

"What is it?" Leo asked

Donnie answered "It looks like they're searching for something under the water."

Leo demanded "Who's searching?"

Donatello scanned again to see two technicians with the same red symbol from that the ninjas were wearing earlier. He reported "It's our ninja buddies again. They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon. I'm over on pier 16."

Leo replied "We're there."

Donnie went in closer towards the beam of the cannon "I'm going in for a closer- LOOOK!" but he accidentally got caught in it and began to spiral out of control.

Leo answered concerned "Don! What is it?!"

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" Donatello guided the glider towards the water and landed in it.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo chewed static on the other end of the shell cell then silence.

Leo quickly replied into the shell cell "Don, can you hear me? Say something bud."

Then they heard Donnie gasp on the other end as he came out of the water "Man that water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers!" and commented.

"Yes!" The three turtles smiled happily and exclaimed as they pumped their fists into the air. They kept moving until the cannon came into their view.

"I have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys but that just mean the others are hiding." Leo explained. Just as he did, several ninjas appeared from a nearby boat, surrounding them.

"I hate it when he's right!" Mikey muttered

"Let's turtlelize em!" They three brothers shouted out. They fought more ninjas on the boardwalk. Then Leo jumped onto the boat and fought the others that were on it. Meanwhile, as Donnie was running along the boardwalk trying to regroup with his brothers. He was ambushed by several ninjas who were hiding in another boat. He jumps onto to it and fought them. Raphael climbs up the net attached to the mast of the boat. A ninja uses a man a and cuts it. As Rapheal fell, he quickly pulled out his sai and stabbed the bottom of the pole stopping himself.

"Why you!" He glared as two ninjas surrounded him and let an irritated growl

Michelangelo grinned as he backs up twirling his nunchucks at the ninjas "Avast scurvy sea dogs! Arrg! Shiver me timbers and blow me down!" He laughs until he bumps his shell up against a wall. He turned around looking at them nervously

"okay, about that blow me down part?" They charge at him but a sail falls landing on top of them. Michelangelo looked up to see Leo.

He grinned and exclaimed "Thanks, bro!"

Raphael fought two ninjas until one with a kusarigama threw the chain at him and he blocks of with his sai.

He smirked "Nice try, dipstick." The other ninja wraps the chain around Raphael 's legs and he trips over the railing hanging upside down. The other ninja jumps down and raises the blade getting ready to swing it down. But Leo quickly swings in on an role and cuts Raphael down and he land on top of the ninja.

"Who says that i've never cut you a break?"

Raphael stands up and shrugs and twirled his sais "Not pretty but I'll take it!"

Donnie faces the two ninjas and throws them both onto a life boat sending them down to the water. Then he regrouped back towards the three turtles.

"I think this teamwork effort gets the most improved." Leo replied

Donatello looked over towards the cannon "School's not out yet. " Then he saw a helicopter above it and pointed

"That's one cool shell chopper!"

Michelangelo saw it pull something out of the water from what appeared to be a suit of armor "What's up with barnacle bill?"

Raph commented "Whatever it is, it can't be good." and it flies off.

The turtles quiche headed towards the cannon. The two technicians turned it off and was about to leave when Leo appeared from the edge of the scaffolding  
"Now boys, there's a small matter with some stolen property as need to discuss."

They panicked and began to back up until Donnie appeared on the other edge  
"Dude, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." Raphael appeared beside him. They ran off in a different direction until Mikey appears on the other edge making an angry face. One of the techs tried to shoot a laser at him. Mikey ducked down narrowly dodging the beam. Leo climbed up and kicked the tech and the laser gun let out another beam hitting the cannon making it to haywire. It came on letting out a beam from the sword connected to it and began to spin out of control until it aimed at the docks towards the city.

"It's overloading! I can't control it!" One of the tech tried to stop it

The other one shouted "Who cares we're leaving!" and the helicopter came back and they jumped into it.

"They're getting away!" Raphael shouted

"I think we've got bigger problems." Donnie pointed out

The cannon blasted the shore of the docks causing it to crumble.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey replied

"Not funny, Mike." Raph retorted

"Don, can you shut it down!" Leo shouted

Donatello climbed on top of the cannon and he used his bo staff to open up the panel "Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator but crossing the power terminal could result in a feedback loop. It might -"

Leo shouted "Donnie, whatever!" Then he looked at Raph and Mikey and ordered "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!"

As they tried to push the cannon away, a police copter appeared "This is the police! You on the pier stop where you are!"

"Hurry up don! Before we end up on America's most wanted Reptiles!" Raphael exclaimed

"Almost there..." Donnie informs them. He pulls a cord and the cannon started spinning knocking him off.

Leonardo shouted "We've got to steady this thing!" He noticed a crowbar and grabbed it and held the cannon in place. Donnie reached up and grabbed the sword but pulled his hand back as It shocked him "Ow!"

Leonardo saw the glove and tossed it over to him "Here try this!"

Donnie put it on and grabbed the sword. As he did the cannon immediately shut off but during the struggle the scaffolding was beginning to weaken and started to wobble.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled

The brothers quickly jumped down just in time as it started to call into the water along with the cannon. The cannon caused a blue explosion as it went underwater.

"Whoa, awesome light show." Mikey replied

They saw the police copter began to come closer

"Speaking of light shows." Leo pointed out

The brothers quickly avoided the lights from the copter and quickly vanished, disappearing, leaving without a trace.

* * *

At the lair, they showed Splinter the sword and he studied it while wearing the glove  
"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese but the metal is unlike any that I've ever seen. "

As He explained to them. Then placed it on a stand "Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remained out of the wrong hands."

As everyone went off to their own things. Leonardo walked by Michelangelo's room and peeked inside. He saw Yuuki, whom appeared to be sleeping peacefully, curled up in the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently brushed her hair out off her face. He made a small smile then turned around walked out, leaving her alone.

"Thank you."


	8. Dreams Or Reality

Yuuki opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She began to feel uneasy as she looked around. This was the same dreams that she was having constantly. She hoped that it didn't end the same. Her eyes scanned the room to see a Japanese style room. She looked up to see a familiar red symbol above her. She backed up feeling scared. This must be their headquarters. But why was She here? How did She even get here? She was just at the turtles lair, sleeping.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. As she turned around, there was a Japanese man with dark blue hair and two scientists standing in front of her. Yuuki wondered why they haven't noticed her and she walked over to them and waved an hand in front of their faces.

Nobody answered her. They couldn't see her. She felt her entire body froze as she heard the man speak. His voice was like ice cold and without emotion, which send shivers down her body "For a long time longer than you can possibly imagine. My enemies have managed to elude me."

He stood up and walked over to a case which contained a metal body, that the helicopter fished out, which was worn out and corroded after years of being in the ocean and was covered in seaweed and barnacles. "Here at last is proof of there presence in this city and all it cost me was the sword of Tengu!" The man let out an angry growl and he swung his arm smashing it against an empty glass case that used to hold a sword. It was the sword that the ninja used on the turtles. They must have gotten it back from them. What did he call it? The Sword of Tengu?

One of the tech scientists answered "Master! There were extenuating circumstances! These four strange creatures. They came from nowhere!"

The man bent down and picked up a picture that was on a small table and held it out "Were these the creatures you saw?"

Yuuki peeked over the two scientist's shoulders to get a better look. She gasped as she saw four red thermal figures on it. They were holding ninja weapons like the turtles. In fact it was them.

The two men nodded and answered "Oh yes."

The man waved them off and replied "That will be all."

The two scientist's bowed and walked away but as they opened the door a someone was waiting there for them. Yuuki took a step back, overwhelmed. This guy was huge! He was built like a walking freight building. He had blond hair out up in a long tail and a long giant purple dragon tattoo on the right side of his arm. He grabbed the scientists and they let out horrified screams and slammed the door leaving Yuuki alone with the man. She tried to calm herself down to keep herself from trembling but she couldn't. Fear began to consume her.

(Calm down! Get a hold of yourself! This is only a dream! It has to be! This is only a dream! Nothing can hurt you.)

She nearly jumped as she heard the man let out an anguish growl as he picked up an gauntlet. He brought it straight down stabbing through the picture, of the turtles, and the table "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed permanently! I will rest until all of my enemies lies broken and battered and my feet especially Hamato Yoshi daughter!"

Yuuki let out a small gasp. Her eyes widen and she quickly covered her mouth. He paused for a second. Then he slowly turned his head. Yuuki 's eyes widen in horror as she saw him looking in her direction. No...looking directly right at her.

* * *

Everyone were each doing their own thing. Raphael at his punching bag throwing in a few punches and kicks. Michelangelo sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching it. Donatello in his lab, tinkering. Leonardo and Splinter practicing meditations. They all stopped when they heard a blood curdling ear piercing scream. It was Yuuki. Leonardo was first to make it to Michelangelo's room and stopped at the door entrance. He saw her tossing and turning in her sleep as if she was fighting something.

Yuuki screamed "No! Get away!"

He quickly rushed to the bed and shook her "Yuuki! Wake up!"

As he tried, a fist quickly shot up, hitting him in his beak. He grabbed his nose and hissed in pain. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael walked into the room. Donatello walked in the on the other side of the bed and sat her up began to shake her attempting to try and wake her up.

A voice shouted "Stop! Don't move her!" Donatello immediately stopped. He looked and saw that it was Splinter.

"Sensei, she won't wake up. We gotta do something."

Splinter replied "Wait it out."

The four brothers looked at each other then back towards Yuuki who was still groaning and tossing and turning. Then suddenly, she stopped. Everything went silent.

Michelangelo broke the silence and asked "Sensei?" Splinter held up his hand and the orange masked turtle paused.

Then before anyone could blink, Yuuki was launched sending flying into Raphael and Michelangelo, crashing into them. Yuuki groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter looking at her in concern.

She heard a groan underneath "Do you mind?" She looked down to see that she was sitting on top of Raphael who was on top of Michelangelo. She quickly got up, getting off of them.

Yuuki asked "What are you two doing on the floor?"

Michelangelo answered as he took Raphael 's hand as he got up "You were screaming in your sleep. You wouldn't wake up! What happened?!" Yuuki felt eyes on her as everyone waited for an answer.

Splinter raised an eye and asked "Do you wish to tell us something?

Yuuki shrugged and answered "It was just a nightmare."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at her in question and replied "It seemed more than just a nightmare."

"I've had them before. When I was little, my parents told me that I would have these strange dreams of a man in metal armor...and you guys. It eventually went away but now they're back, constantly now. "

Splinter made a small smile and replied "I believe you have a gift Miss Yuuki."

"Not many could do this, even at such a young age. What you've been experiencing is astral projection. When your mind and spirit leave the body, an out of body experience. Also, the way of a ninja. It seems that you're more in touch with your spiritual side." He finished as he explained.

Yuuki asked "You mean what I've been seeing. They're actually happening?"

Splinter nodded then made a stern face and replied "Yes, it is. But, It is also dangerous, to let it go unaided. Looks like it's time to begin your training, little ninja."

"I'm afraid it's the only way, to control it. Without it would be unwise. What if you end up in someone else's body instead of your own next time?"


	9. The Way Of Invisibility Part One

Yuuki struggled as she tried to walk. She teetered and wobbled across a balance beam with Splinter following beside her until she turned her head and looked at him and asked "How long do I have to walk on this?"

Splinter replied, calmly "Until you've learn balance."

Yuuki frowned and replied "That's not very helpful." Then she let out an long sigh "I've done this a hundred times now. I think I'm ready for the next step."

Splinter turned around facing his back to her, silently, not answering.

Yuuki asked "Splinter?"

Before she could blink, the rat quickly spun around and threw his walking cane. Not expecting it, Yuuki fell backwards, as it hit her, knocking her off of the beam. She landed on the floor with a hard thud. Yuuki groaned and looked up to see the old rat standing over her looking down at her "Until you have learn this lesson then we will continue with the next step."

He held out his hand helping her up "That is enough for today."

Then turned his head to the brothers who were sitting the entire time watching "My sons, it is your turn now." Splinter left the training room leaving Yuuki and the brothers alone together.

Yuuki let out an frustrated sigh "I'm never going to get it right."

Michelangelo walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "It's just going to take a little time that's all. You'll get it! "

Yuuki asked "How long did it take you guys?"

Donatello answered " Well, me, Raph and Mikey eventually got it within two years. "

"And Leo?"

Michelangelo answered "Surprisingly, three. "

Yuuki looked at him surprised then back towards the blue masked turtle who was quietly meditating. I wonder why it took so long for him...

Michelangelo grinned and replied "Come on! I bet you're dying to see me in action!"

Raphael answered, sarcastically "More like make a fool out of yourself."

* * *

In the lair, Splinter lit a candle blowing out the match then turned around and faced the brothers while Yuuki watched. They were standing on bamboo poles. Splinter replied "My children, tonight our training will be focus on combining two essential disciplines: the way of balance" then he clapped his hands and the whole lair went black. The only light source were the candles, illuminated the dark. He continued "and the way of invisibility. "

Mikey looked at Donnie and asked "Dude, you put in a clapper?"

Splinter goes up to him and wacks the turtle on his hand with his staff "Ow! "

"Michelangelo, the way of invisibility, also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you want to employ both, if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Then he flips and jumps onto another pole.

He lands near Leonardo, and tries to hit him but Leo flips dodging the staff and lands on another pole. Donnie tries to attack Splinter. He ducks and the turtle lands on an pole instead. Raph does the same attempt his brother had done. But, Splinter dodges with ease. Yuuki watched in amazement watching the the rat master move fluidly with such grace and style. Next, Michelangelo flips and lands on a different pole. He looks around then clapped his hands, turning on the lights. He grins when he saw Splinter in front of him

"Peek a boo! I see you!" He grabbed the staff as Splinter attacked but the rat uses it to his are and throws him off balance nearly knocking Mikey all the way off.

"Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asked

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." Splinter claps his hands, turning the lights off, again.

"We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

Yuuki heard some one call out "Hey guys?"

"Uh-Oh."

Then, she heard the turtles and Splinter let out a surprised yell as they were knocked down.

Yuuki was met with a huge weight as it collided into her. She groaned and slowly sat up squinting her as she could barely see in the dark. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that it was Leonardo. His face was so close to hers. Any closer and they would've kissed.

Splinter quickly turned his head staring angrily at the intruder who had invaded their home. He jumps and tackles the person, landing on top of them, knocking them to the floor. The brothers turned the lights back on and saw that it was Casey and quickly ran over to them.

Leonardo quickly replied "Master Splinter, no! He's okay!"

"Master Splinter, this is Casey. The nutca-uh the guy we've told you about." Donatello stammered out

"Remember, the vigilante?" Michelangelo replies

"We've figured it'd would be okay to give him access to the lair." Raphael said

'"you know for emergencies. "

Splinter got up and bowed in respect "Forgive my rash action. "

Casey took off his hockey mask answering him "No problemo."

Then Splinter pointed his staff at his head "Although next time, it would be wise to heed an ancient Japanese proverb "Phone first." and he walks away going to gather up the poles that the man had knocked over.

Casey noticed Yuuki looking at him "We haven't been properly introduced, Casey Jones."

Yuuki answered softly "Nice to meet you."

Casey looked over his should at Raphael and asked "Hey Raph, Is she always like this?"

Raphael answered "She'll open up when she wants to."

Yuuki frowned " You do know that I can hear everything that you're saying, right?"

Casey grinned "Finally something more than three words!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and asked "So how's NANO?"

"It's doing alright. You know it's actually kind of cute when's it's not murderous rampaging machine."

Yuuki quickly replied "Hey, watch it. That's my kid you're talking about there."

Casey looks around the lair in amazement as he wondered around while accidentally kicking pole, to Splinters annoyance "Wow Raph! Your cribs even more awesome than you'd said!"

"You didn't come all the way down here for the nickle tour. What's the 411 street-side?" Raphael asked

"Graffiti. It's all over town... " Casey explained

"I think i speak for everyone in the room, when I say, duh." Mikey retorted

"We're New Yorkers Casey. We've seen graffiti before. " Donnie points out

"Yeah, tell us something that we don't know bonehead." Raphael replied

Casey shook his head "Uh-uh. Not this kind. I think somebody's trying to send you a message." then he pulls out a photograph. The brothers and Yuuki leaned in for a closer look. On it was a tag with the sword and four turtles being skewered on it. Yuuki backed away feeling a little disturbed by it.

"Blech! Talk about getting to the point!" Mikey exclaimed, in disgust

"Do all of the tags look like this?" Leonardo asked curiously

"Some are a little more graphic." Casey answered

He noticed a sword sitting on a stand and walks over to it "Hey cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti. " He reached down to try and pick it up.

"Casey, No!" Donnie warned.

As he picked it picked it up, the sword let out a shock sending him flying into a bookcase.

Donatello looked at Raph and asked "Remind me, who's idea it was to invite him down here. "

The turtles, Yuuki and Splinter helped him up.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones. But, now we must return to our training. " Splinter said

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked Mikey explained

"Well, yeah. But it smells way to much like a set-up."

"Someone's is just trying to get under our shells...or back. Why should we stoop down to their level?" Donnie replied

Casey pulled out his bat "But this is a matter of honor! What about all of that Bushidoodoo you guys are always talk about?!"

"That's Bushido. Which has nothing to do with payback with a bunch of nasty wall doodles. " Leo pointed out

"Sorry Casey, but I gotta go with my bros on this one." Raphael answered, smiling.

Casey put away his bat until he noticed a multi set TVs. "Say..." He sat down on the couch eating a slice of pizza

"Say, what's on the tube?" The brothers and Yuuki stared at him bewildered.

* * *

Mikey reached over for the last slice of pizza but Casey grabbed it before he could. Casey sat down going through a box full of DVDs. Leonardo approached them turning off the TV and yawned "Woo, sure is getting uh late" Casey had been there since he had arrived, and everyone was getting annoyed .

"These the only DVDs you got?" Casey asked, angrily

" Yeah, in fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey quickly replied

Casey walked over to the DVD player "That's okay. I'll just watch them here." He answered while trying to press the eject button "Come on! Eject, Eject! You useless piece of -" He slams his foot on it breaking the DVD player while Leonardo, Yuuki and Mikey stared in horror.

"Uh, I think your player's broken." Casey replied, nervously

"Uh no problem. I'll fix it. In the morning?" Donnie called out

Casey walked over Donnie 's work station. He over the turtles shoulder "Whatcha working on?"

Donnie quickly covered it up and answered quickly "Boring stuff! Really boring stuff."

Casey turned his head to see Raph punching with his punching bag. He quickly runs over and tackles the turtle to the ground "Hey Raph. Let's wrestle!" They rolled around in the floor trash talking each other until Splinter slammed his staff down in front of the

"Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it's wise to take our "guest" out for a breath of fresh air and take Yuuki home as well."

" Topside! I'm all over it! " Raphael exclaimed

"Booyah! " Casey shouted

"Come on, you maniac." Raph commented

" Maniac? Who you calling a maniac?" Casey retorted

* * *

On the surface, Raphael, with a slightly terrified Yuuki on his back, and Casey flipped across the rooftops trash talking each other.

"Nim rod! "

"Lightweight!"

" Geek-face! "

Casey paused when he heard a sound nearby "Spray paint?"

"Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph asked

"No, listen." Casey said. They looked down from the rooftops to see three purple dragons tagging a wall with a dragon devouring four turtles. Raphael set Yuuki down then turned to look at her "Wait here and I mean it. " Yuuki nodded asking no questions. Raphael smirked the rubbed her head "Good girl." She knocked his hand off.

Raphael and Casey dropped down between them " Hi, we're the neighborhood clean and green. Doing our part to stamp out taggers. " Raphael growls as he sees a dragon come at him with a chain. He dodges and kicks them aside. Casey's another holding two baseball bats "Dude you're totally stealing my act. "

As they were fighting a third thug quickly took cover behind a dumpster and pulled out his phone "We got one." As he finished, Raphael grabbed him and three him against the wall. Yuuki watched quiet impressed as she was Rap h and Casey easily defeat the other two dragons throwing them into a pile together.

"Piece of cake." Casey commented

" Don't be so sure. Phone boy called for back up. " Raphael replied as he saw two ninjas drop down from the rooftops "and here it comes."

"Whoa! Those things aren't human!"

Raphael twirled his sai "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I. " They charged at them, only to find that they completely vanished.

"Where'd they go?!" They both were knocked back by the invisible ninjas.

" They must have some kind of, what do you call it, Cloaking device?" Raphael groaned as he sat up

"Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" Casey questioned

Raphael sees one of the invisible ninjas walk through a puddle of water and jumps at them. But was caught instead as they grabbed his belt lifting him into the air. Casey quickly grabbed the spray paint lying on the ground next him spraying the ninja with hits them with his hockey stick causing the to drop Raph and one of their orange eye device to fall off. He tried to attack the ninja again but it grabs his hockey stick.

Casey's eyes widen "Uh-Oh." Him and Raph were tossed into a scaffolding knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Yuuki watched in horror as she witnessed what had happened. She turned her attention towards the ninjas, only to see one of them had vanished. She heard a puddle splashed from behind. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see the ninja with one of its eye pieces knocked out. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the taser gun, and made a quick rush at the invisible ninja. But they quickly intercepted it and grabbed her wrist, painfully twisting it. She shut her eyes and screamed in pain as they pulled her arm behind her back, making her drop the taser to the ground. In a flash, her vision went dark as she felt a sharp jab on her neck.

"Targets apprehended."


	10. The Way Of Invisibility Part Two

Raphael groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, where am I?"

He squinted as he saw a bright light being shined on him. He tried to move but couldn't. He was strapped down to a table. He frowned (Well, this can't be good.) A machine with needles lowered down in front of him and started poking all over him "Hey watch where you're poking those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna -"

A noticed a giant man walk up from behind, Hun. The head honcho of the Purple Dragons. He held up one of Raph's sai in front of the turtle, taunting him "This is some nice steel. How about you tell me who gave them to you?"

"Yo momma.~" Raphael retorted as he made a smug smirk. Hun threw the sai's both landing each side of Raphael's head.

He walked over and pulled them both out "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you."

Then throws them onto a table and picked up the turtle's shell cell "You know I get a little clumsy with people who don't answer my questions." Then he crushed it with just two of his fingers with ease. Raphael noticed another one just as Hun picked his up and broke it. It was Yuuki's.

(Aw, shell,...Don't tell me they got her too!)

Raphael let out an angry growl "Where is she?"

Hun smirked "Who?"

"Don't play games with me! Where is SHE?!" Raphael shouted

Then, Raphael heard a door open. He glared as noticed the invisible ninjas they were holding someone, Yuuki. They dropped her onto the floor near Hun's feet. She fell with a thud, still unconscious. Raphael felt some relief leave his body knowing that she was okay, for now. But, they needed to get out of here. He needed to get the Hun's attention away from her.

Raphael noticed the giant purple dragon tattoo "Hey nice tat. Purple Dragon or some big ugly chicken?"

In a flash, Hun's face was in front of his as he grabbed Raphael's head and pulled the blinding light closer to him "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak you are anyway?"

* * *

Back in the lair, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello were continuing their training with Splinter on the bamboo poles. Splinter noticed that something was off. He turned his head to see Leonardo staring off, which was unusual for his son to be distracted.

"Is something the matter, my son?" Splinter asked, concerned

Leonardo broke out of his trance to see his sensei staring at him.

He quickly answered "No, it's nothing, sensei."

(Why does he have the feeling that something is wrong?) Leonardo shook his head trying to shake it off.

"Don't sweat it, sensei. Leo's just bummed out because Yuuki left. He likes her!" Michelangelo replied as he grinned mischievously and laughed.

"I do not Mikey! She's a girl who just happened to be my friend, that's all." Leonardo quickly answered, stammering

"Yeah, your girlfriend.~" Donnie commented, smiling

"Focus on your training." Leonardo replied, sharply

Splinter raised an curious eyebrow, at what heard. This was news to him. Then turned his attention back towards the blue masked turtle. The realization hit him...his son was in love. His thoughts were cut short when someone entered the lair knocking down the poles along with him and the three brothers. They turned the lights back on to see that it was Casey, again.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey replied, dryly

Leo helped him up "Casey, What happened?"

"Where is Raphael and Yuuki? " Splinter asked

"The invisible ninjas took em!" Casey exclaimed

Mikey and Donnie at each other "Invisible ninjas, huh?"

"This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, by any chance?" Mikey replied in amusement

"I got proof!" Casey argued, then he pulled out the orange eye, that he knocked off one of them.

Donatello took it from him and studied it "Oh, some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware. "

Leo frowned as he used his shell cell "Raph and Yuuki aren't answering their shell cells."

"Ah!" Casey let out an angry yell. He picked up a stool and threw it in frustration "This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry. I installed tracking signals in the shell cells, just in case." Donnie explained then he noticed he wasn't getting anything "Interesting, not picking up a signal."

"Aah!" Casey kicked the couch, flipping it "We'll never find em! "

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace the comm's signal from your invisible ninjas."

Mikey saw Casey break a wooden chair "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture." Mikey murmured to Donnie.

* * *

"We've been over this again and again, freak. I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" Hun demanded

"Planet? Technology? Boy, you're barking up the wrong shell." Raph replied

Hun smashed his fist in the table causing it to rock "Answer me!"

"Come to think of it. Who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of this." Raphael asked

Raphael and Hun heard a soft groan. They looked to see Yuuki slowly sitting holding her head.

"Look who decided to wake up." Hun smirked. He walked over to her.

Yuuki heard foot steps thudding as they got close and Raph yell out "Get away from her!"

She looked up and she gasped as saw the huge man from her dream. He grabbed her shirt and her up until she was face to face with him. Yuuki coughed and nearly gagged as she smelt cigarettes from his breath "My master's been expecting you. He asked us to bring you to him. But, what he didn't specify was how you were turned in. He wouldn't mind if I roughened you up a bit."

Yuuki's eyes widened in fear when she saw Hun smirked "Your old man's been given my men and me a hard time. Deliver this message to him."

Before she could react, she felt the wind being knocked out of her as Hun delivered a fierce punch directly to her stomach. Hun let go and she slumped to the floor coughing frantically trying to regain her breath. The world began to spin as she tried to sit up. Yuuki could her Raphael scream out something but she couldn't make it out as her ears began to ring. Then she felt something hard made in contact on her right eye and she fell to face forward onto the floor when Hun kicked her. She curled her body up into a ball to protect her self after oncoming blow after blow. What seemed like hours, Hun threw her and she skidded across the floor and slammed hard against the wall with her back. She felt herself began to drift in and out of consciousness as she saw Huns feet began to walk away heading towards Raphael.

Raphael let out an angry growl "You just made a big mistake!"

Hun looked at Raph "Big talk for someone's who's tied down." Then he walked over and grabbed the saw from the machine above his head "Your choice. You can talk or you can let the DNA do the talking for you. Now, is there something that you want to tell me?" Hun lowered the saw inching it closer to Raphael's face.

A voice shouted out "NO!"

Yuuki quickly jumped onto Hun's back biting his shoulder. "You little Spider monkey!" He slammed her against the wall hard making her slump to the floor. As, Hun was distracted Rapheal manged to free his arm out from his restraint

"Hey!" He called out. Hun turned around only to have a gas mask shoved into his face "Sweet dreams, lard butt!" He falls back, dazed. Raphael grabs the saw and cuts off the rest of his restraints, freeing himself.

He stops by the table and grabbed his sais and his and Yuuki's shell cells "Don will kill me if I leave these."

Then he quickly rushed over to Yuuki "He really did a number on you. You still with me?"

"Did I win?" Yuuki asked she groaned out

"Hang on, we're getting out of here." Raphael picked her up carrying her behind his shell. He burst through the door to see that they were on a boat, with the city not to far off within the distance.

Raphael walked to the edge of the boat looking at the water "Good thing turtles are amphibious."

He looked over his shoulder at Yuuki "Can you hold your breath?"

"I'll try." Yuuki groaned as she answered

"Hang on tight." Raphael replied

* * *

Stockman, who was watching the interrogation the entire time, scolded "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample and you let him escape, with the girl nonetheless! He is going to have both of our hides! "

Hun makes a spy smirk "Precisely I let them escape. To lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of foot tech ninjas, are trailing the creature and the girl. So now it's so it's up to your invisible boys. Better hope that they don't blow it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lair. Donnie gets a blip on his scanner "I'm getting a signal it's Raph and Yuuki! "

"Wahoo!" Casey shouted happily but also broke a lamp in the process.

"This guy's bad news even when there's good news." Mikey whispered to Leo

"It's faint but at least we've got a blip that we can follow." Donnie explained until he noticed a few more were trailing behind the other two "Make that several blips."

"The invisible ninjas signals?" Leonardo guessed

"Raphael and Yuuki may not even be aware that they're being followed." Splinter replied

"Which means we've got to find them before they bring in some seriously unwanted house guests." Leo ordered

Mikey looks at Casey "We already got one of those."

"So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asked, curious

Donnie pulled out some goggles "Already got that one covered: turtles vision heat sensor goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body. " He handed them out to Leonardo, Mikey, and Casey, putting them on.

Mikey looks over at Casey who was wearing the goggles over his hockey mask "That's a good look for you."

"Let's go."

( Hang in there just a little longer. We're coming.)

* * *

Raphael carried Yuuki and he stopped in an area with an big whirlpool in the center of it. He walked over to the wall setting her down to rest.

"You still with me?" He asked

Before she could answer, Raph noticed Leo and Donnie "Hey! Huh?"

The shouted "Banzai!" as they landed in front of him and started fighting.

Raphael looked at the confused "Uh, guys what are you?"

"Ever heard the one about the invisible ninjas?" Donnie called out. Then an ninja grabbed Leo and threw him over Raphael, landing on his shell.

Casey leaned down by the there's head "Hey did I mentioned that these guys were really strong too?"

Leo groaned in pain "Ugh, might've been some useful info." As he got up, he, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey saw Rapheal fighting the ninjas but to no avail.

Raphael let out an irritated growl "Come on! Show yourself! Where are ya you lousy-!" But he was cut off by a punch, and was left feeling dazed.

"Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested. The three brothers and Casey jumped in.

Casey pulled out his hockey stick and striked a pile of dirt near his feet "Fore!" which landed on two ninjas near Raph. He could now see them.

Raphael smirked "Ah, much better." He kicked the two ninjas as they tried to grab him sending them flying, lying on their backs.

"Now you see em" Mikey grinned as he hit two ninjas "Now you don't. "

"Their cloaking controls should be somewhere around their chest plate." Donnie informed

"You mean here?" Leo slashed two of the ninja's chest plates revealing themselves and Donnie swung his staff taking both of them out.

" Can I call em or what?" Donnie gloated

Raphael twirled his sais "So I guess that's that?"

They heard Casey yell and looked up to see him being hung over the giant whirlpool by a invisible ninja "Drop your weapons and surrender."

Leo narrowed his eyes until see he saw that they were surrounded "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons. Now. "

"Don't do it! Guys I'm not worth it!" Casey called out

" You know he's got a point? " Donnie commented

"Drop your weapons." Leo replied, firmly

Donnie looks at him "What?"

"I said, drop YOUR weapons." Leo ordered

The brothers threw their down in front of them. Then suddenly a realization hit Raphael. He turned his head to see that Yuuki had vanished. During fight, he had completely forgotten about her. He looked around until he spotted her above the ninja holding Casey tryin to walk across on a pipe. He nudged Mikey signaling him to look up. He and Donnie looked staying silent.

"Where is the girl?" The ninja holding Casey asked

Yuuki weaved and wobbled nearly losing her balance. She took in small breaths trying to calm herself down stabilizing herself. She remembered Splinter's advice "The way of balance and the way of invisibility." She can do this...

"I won't repeat myself. Where is she?" The ninja replied growing impatient

A shout called out from behind him "Right here!" Yuuki jumped down landing into the ninja knocking him down along Casey.

Donnie hits a ninja out of his and makes a quick grab for his staff. Casey reached out in time and caught it as the ninja falls into the whirlpool. He flings Casey over him and he pulled out his baseball bats and he and the brothers knocked the other ninjas into the whirlpool.

"Uh, can someone get me down?" Yuuki asked as she clings onto the pipe above them.

Leo held his arms out to her "Jump I'll catch you. " She leaped and landed into his arms

"Thanks i owe you one." Casey, thanked

"We take cash, personal checks, and most major credit cards." Mikey joked

Casey stretched his arms out into the air "Man, I'm beat maybe I should crash at you guys place tonight?" The brothers looked at him horrified .

"No!" Leonardo said quickly "I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed. "

"We'll give you a ride and have you home in no time." Donnie suggested

"We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even read you a bed time story." Mikey replied

Yuuki laughed "You guys are so funny." As Donnie, Raph and Mikey led Casey away walking to the Battle shell to take him home.

Yuuki looked at Leo "Hey."

"Hey." Leo replied awkwardly

She smiled and replied softly "Thanks you know. For the rescue."

He quickly answered "It was no problem. It was noth-" then paused when he saw her covering her right eye "Why are you covering your eye?"

"It's nothing! Really! Just a little mishap!" Yuuki answered quickly

Silently, Leonardo took her wrist moving her hand away. He gasped when he saw a bruise a forming around it and was starting to swell. Anger began to cloud his thoughts.

He shouted furiously "You call this little?!"

"It's fine really. The worst part's over. Let's just go home." Yuuki replied

He reached out and gently touched it. Yuuki hissed in pain as he did "You need to put some ice on that."

Yuuki felt anger full her entire body and she slapped his hand away from her face "Stop babying me! I'm not a baby! I swear, you're no different than my parents and everyone else! I'm sick of it! I'm not helpless! I'm tired as being treated as such!"

Leo's eyes widen as he looked at her with disbelief shocked by her sudden outburst and stammered "Yuuki, I-...I never said that you were."

Yuuki let out a tired sigh "Let's just go."

Leonardo watch as she walked away and let out an exasperated sigh. He just doesn't understand girls. Then followed after, piling into the Battle Shell.

* * *

Back at the foot headquarters, Stockman, Hun, and the Japanese man spoke in front of a line of foot tech ninjas "Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat. No doubts that you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance of failure!" The man exclaimed, angrily

Stockman gestured to Hun "It was his fault, this bumbling oaf let them escape!" He accused.

Quick as lighting, Stockman was grabbed by the man "The plan was sound! And get it was your creations who failed to, how did you put it, "Deliver the goods?" He growls then threw the man towards two foot tech ninjas and gestured. They began dragging him out of the room.

"Wait where are you taking me?!" Stockman, demanded

Hun makes a smirk as they dragged him out of the room "Take your hands off of me! I am your creator!"

The Japanese man turn his attention towards Hun "What did you learn from your interrogation?"

"I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, but I'm telling you, these turtles never even heard of your enemies, let alone worked for them." Hun explained

"Hmm, then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

In a black room with white lights, a black circle with a white outline is in the middle of the room, and three purple seats are on the far end of it. In those seats, seated three people with abnormal light blue hair. A man in a trench coat approached them walking into the lighted circle.

Masters, it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city." The man replied

One spoke "And what of- "

The second one spoke "The four-"

Then the third one finished and asked "Creatures and Yoshi's daughter?"

"Still an unknown factor. We need more information." The man replied

" Learn all you can about them. "

"If they pose no threat-"

"Do not engage them."

" But, if they are in the employ of our enemy-"

"Take the necessary steps."

The three of them all said at once "Neutralize them."

The man bowed and walked away, silently, said nothing.


	11. Fallen Angel

Night time grew dark in New York City. It was the perfect time to rob a store. Dragon Face and a few other purple dragons walked into an alley and used crowbars to pry open the shutters of a store. Dragon Face walked up to a girl. She had purple dyed hair, who was also wearing a torn sleeveless hoody and a piercing above her right eye brow.

"Clutch time, Angel. Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" Dragon Face replied then he handed them a brick he picked up from the ground.

Angel smirked "Oh, yeah. I've got the juice." Then she took it "Watch this!" And throws it at the window breaking the glass to the store.

The rest of the Purple Dragons quickly looted the store while she watched. Dragon Face smashed opened a cash register taking the money and stuffed it in bags. He turned and faced her "Nice going kid. One more test and you're in." Then he tossed her a bag with a cut of her share of the money. Dragon Face walked out of the back store to make sure the close was clear. He signaled the rest to follow. Once he stepped out, a green foot smashed right into his face, it was Mikey. They see Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Casey with their weapons ready, along with Yuuki who was standing beside them who was staring at them with hatred.

"See guys? Ya never know what kind of fun you're going to find on an old nightly training run." Mikey replied

"Now class." Leo pointed his sword at Dragon Face "Who can point out, what he did wrong?" He asked.

"Besides being a badly dressed, law breaking, good for nothing, lowlife street punk?" Raph asked

Dragon Face gets up "Bust em up Dragons!'" He shouted. All of the Dragons charged at them, instead of Angel.

"Wahoo!" Casey hollered as he knocked out a thug with his hockey stick.

"When are these Dragon goons ever gonna learn?" Leo, asked as he kicked down one

"Green beats purple every time!" Mikey commented as he knocked back one, hitting him by Angel.

Raph knocked down two more " They're going to be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them. " He replied.

"Run for it! " One of them called out. Angel ran off following them around a corner.

Donnie notices "We got runners! " He pointed out.

"Don't worry it's covered." Raph called out as he fought more dragons.

A dragon came after Yuuki she side stepped as they swung their baseball bat at her. Anger began to fill her thoughts as rage came over her. She grabbed his wrist then kicked at his foot tripping him to the ground. She began kicking him repeatedly. Again and again. She heard someone call out to her but she kept continuing what she was doing. They grabbed her arms pulling her off of the downed Dragon.

She struggled to break free out of their grip "Let me go!"

" Yuuki that's enough. They're down!" Leo shouted

"They haven't payed enough!" She argued

Leonardo narrowed his eyes directly at her "I said, STAND down." He ordered firmly with authority.

Yuuki frowned and crossed her arms and looked away from him "Whatever." She grumbled softly.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey looked at each other then back towards the feuding two.

"Man, It's like having another Raph and I thought one was bad enough." Mikey commented, not liking to see his baby sister acting like this.

Donatello frowned "She's changed ever since you two were kidnapped." Then looked at Raphael "Raph? What exactly happened?"

"Hun beat the crud out of her." Raph answered not taking his eyes off of Yuuki.

"So, now she's directing her anger at all Purple Dragons." Donnie explained

Even though she's been gaining more confident with herself. She's becoming more cocky. More angrier. That was unsettling for them.

"I just hopes that she snaps out of it." Mikey replied

* * *

Angel, still holding the bag of money, ran around the corner. She bumped into Casey, who was wearing his hockey mask, falling backwards.

"Going somewhere?"

Angel glared as she looked up at him. His eyes widen as he recognized her "Angel?" She got up and ran. A thug tried to hit Casey but he pushes the into the brick wall and chased after her.

Angel tried to climb up a fence but Casey grabbed her foot. She kicked at him, dropping her at of money "Let me go creep!" He quickly grabbed it, blocking it "Wait! Angel! It's me, Casey!" Casey shouted. Then pulled up his mask showing his face to her.

Angel gave him a surprise look "Casey?" Then jumped down from the fence " what are you doing here?! " She demanded.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He answered

" What? The purple dragons? They're my posse! My family!" Angel explained, as she made a smile and made a small laugh.

"But you got real family at home." Casey pointed out

"Yeah, well, who asked you loser? If I wanna be a Purple dragon it's my own business!" Angel retorted

Casey took out his hockey stick " Until you start breaking the law" pointing at the bag lying on the ground "then It's my business."

Angel bent down and picked up "Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you." She sassed.

"And I don't see no dragon on you." Casey put away his hockey stick back into his duffle bag " Not yet. Why don't you quit while you're ahead? "

"I'm not quitting! Tonight's was my first test! Tomorrow is my initiation! Then I'm going to wear my Dragon with pride!" Angel placed her hand on her chest then walked away. Casey followed after her.

"Those dragons come with a price. You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed into?"

"Yeah, maybe your right!" She shouted as she hit him knocking him back with the money bag. Then ran towards the fence and climbed over it "But, I can still take care of myself! "

Raph ran up to him with the others as Angel ran away "Casey, what happened? Who were they?"

Casey got up "Her name is Angel. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandmother that Id keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble. " He explained.

"Is she a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked

" Not if I can help it." Casey replied with determination

* * *

Outside of a building, that was an illegal underground fighting arena. Casey followed two purple dragons, while disguised in a trench coat. He watch as they gave the bouncer standing outside a salute. They held up three fingers. He walked up doing the same and walked in. He saw an initiate get knocked out by a thug holding a pipe. The crowd cheered.

"Is the initiate worthy of the dragons?" The announcer asked. The crowd booed while some pointed their thumbs down. Casey shook his head in disgust.

"Let's bring out our next initiate! Give it up for, Angel!"

He made a horrified look as he saw her jump into the ring.

"Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" The crowd booed and also cheered as two more jumped in.

"Aw, geez" Casey commented

Angel managed to take out two with little problem. That is, until one came up behind her holding a pipe above her head. Getting ready to bring it down.

"That's it!" Casey exclaimed

He pulled out his bat and jumped into the ring "Angel, watch out!" Then, he swung his bat knocking the thug out from behind.

Angel knocked down a thug in front of her and looked back at Casey surprised "What are you doing here?! How did you find me!?" She shouted angrily as she demanded.

"Your new posse was about to cave your head in." Casey answered. He noticed the crowd of purple dragons started to walk towards the ring "Come on I'm getting you out of here!" Before he could do anything, Hun punches him knocking him down

Hun smirked and laughed "Hello, Jones. Long time no see." He picked Casey up by his head "Think that I don't know that's you under the mask Jones? I'I'I've got eyes and ears all over town. Word is you'I'I've been disrespecting the Dragons." Then he threw him to the floor.

Casey tried to get back up and hit the giant with his bat, but Hun knocks him down and breaks his bat in two. As the crowd cheered as they watched, Angel could only stare in horror. She backed away, scared. She couldn't take on Hun. She watched as she saw him picked up Casey then slammed him into the ground. She quickly turned around and ran away.

"Lock this piece of garbage. Well play some more with him later."

* * *

Back at the lair, Donnie was working on the Battle Shell until Mikey came up and joined him.

"Watcha doing?" Mikey asked curiously

" Working on a remote control system for the Battle Shell." Donnie answered

Mikey reached out and touched a piece "Sweet!"

Donnie slapped his hand away "Ow! "

"Don't touch. These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, safely guide the Shell to the signals point of origin." He explained

" And this is the remote doohickey?" Mikey asked as he picked up an remote,

"That's it but it's not finished yet" Donnie answered as he closed the hood to the Battle Shell "so please don't -" Then the engine suddenly came on. Donnie let out a surprised he'll and he backed away from it.

"Uh, you were going to tell me not to press this right?" Mikey asked nervously

They quickly jumped out of the way as it started to move taking cover. Raphael was punching his punching but until he saw the Battle Shell coming for him from behind "Whoa!" He quickly jumps out of the way. But his bag gets destroyed instead. It drives up to Leo who was reading a book in a chair. He looks up as he saw it getting closer and bolted out of his chair dropping his book "Yikes!" He ran towards the couch "Excuse me sensei!" grabbing Splinter as the vehicle turned now going after both of them.

Leo quickly looked and saw Yuuki who sitting down trying to meditate. The Battle Shell was now coming after her from behind. She doesn't even see it, as she was too focused into her meditation. He set Splinter down and tackled her away from being run over. She yelped in surprise as he did, then blushed as she her face was close to his plastron. It makes a circle around and went after Donnie and Mikey. Donnie quickly grabbed his notes and lamp, while Mikey stared at it shaking his knees.

"Shake a leg shell- for- brains!" Donnie called out. They quickly dodged out of the way as it smashed right into Donnie's lab.

"Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your mechanical skills" Splinter crossed his arms "And I never want to see it in our home again."

"Oops." Mikey replied

Donnie smacked his arm "Ow! "

* * *

Casey was in a cage with his hands bound in chains. He tried to pull and break out of them. "Listen up hairball it's going to take spot more than chains to bring down Casey Jones! You hear me!? I will not rest until everyone of you dragons are behind bars or pushing up daisies! "

Hun walked into the room and laughed. Casey scowled, glaring up at him."Big words vigilante. Have i ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" Hun replied

"At least I had a father punk!"Casey spatted out. Hun grabbed him by his shirt through the cage pulling him towards him.

"Laugh now sucker. Cause tonight the dragons are having a little smackdown contest" He lets go and Casey fell to the floor as Hun dropped him "And you're the prize. Who ever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all." Then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Casey tried to struggle with his chains again. Until he heard a noise then a tile dropped out from the ceiling landing on the floor. Angel Jumped down from it.

"Angel?" He asked, surprised

"I -I heard the whole thing, Casey. " Angel pulled out a lock pick "I'm so sorry that I've gotten you into this mess. Man. I'm going to get you out of here! I swear!" She frantically tried to pick the lock on the cage open "ugh! I can't do it!" But it broke instead. She threw it away in frustration and she covered her face and cried "This is all my fault!"

"It's alright, Angel. Don't worry." Casey comforted her

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly

Then an idea popped into his head. He knew of a few people he could rely on. Who had has back no matter what. "Listen to me. I have some friends who can help. Real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird. Ask for Raphael. Hurry!" She nodded without any hesitation and ran off.

* * *

Angel arrived at the warehouse and stopped to catch her breath. She peeked into a boarded window.

"Raphael!? Raphael!?" She called out. She received no response. She looked around confused.

"This is Eastman and Laird, right? " She asked, herself

Suddenly the garage door opens and the blinding light of the Battle Shell were cut on. The turtles and Yuuki were standing in front it. Angle stared at them stunned and her mouth dropped slightly in awe "Whoa."

Raphael walked up to her and crossed his arms "Alright, kid. This had better be good."

* * *

Everyone piled into the Battle Shell and drove down the street towards the fight club "Okay, I know Casey hung out with some weird dudes but you guys are off the charts!" Angel replied in amusement

"No way I'm going out like this!"

Raphael was wearing shades, a white hat , and light brown hoodie, a black and red jacket and white pants

He picked at his pants "Tell me people don't really dress this way." He commented.

Yuuki smiled "I think you pull it off great!" Raphael felt his cheeks grew hot as he blushed.

"It's a good look for your Raph. Kind of like a hip-hop catburgler, storm trooper thing." Mikey grinned and made small chuckle

"Don't laugh green boy. You're next." Angel smirked as she handed him his clothes setting them down on his lap. He silently looked down at them then back at her.

* * *

As the they arrived, at the club. Angel looked back at them

"Just be cool. And follow my lead." Angel whispered. She walked by the bouncer holding up three fingers. The brothers and Yuuki do the same. Each wearing their disguises.

"Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." Mikey whispered to Raph. They strolled in into the club, completely full of Dragons. Yuuki frowned in anger while staring at them all. Leo grabbed her shoulders gesturing her to keep moving.

"Sheesh, It's like we'I'I've walked into an ugly convention." Mikey commented

"Hey then you must feel right at home, Mikey." Raph tells him

"Knock it off guys I'm trying to blend here." Donnie replied. He looks around the crosses his arms being aloof. Mikey and Raph copied him.

"You wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try better your butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph replied.

"I'm down with that." Mikey laughs and fist bumped him

Yuuki shook her head "You guys are dorks." She laughed out.

Leo stepped in front of them "Okay, guys take note. We'I'I've got exits there." He points to his left " And there. " Then he pointed behind him to his right "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try and avoid a fight?" He explained as he asked. Donnie Mikey, Yuuki and Raph stared at each other.

"Yeah, right. What was I thinking?" Leo rubbed the back of his head

Suddenly, a cage is powered in the middle of the ring. Hun is inside. Yuuki growled as she saw him. He held up a microphone. Casey is lowered down into the cage. " Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy!" Raph pulled out his twin sais out of his hoodie pockets, in anger.

"Lousy thugs. I'I'I've got your most hated enemy right here." He growled out

"Easy Raph let's not blow our cover just yet." Leo, warned

Hun puts Casey's mask back on him and walked out "So who's ready to battle it out for a shot with the vigilante." The announcer boomed and a few thugs entered the cage. "Come on! Come on! Come on! There's got to be more takers than that? The honor of the Dragons is at stake here!" Then, Casey is lifted back up.

"How are we going to get him down from there?" Donnie asked

" I know how to get to the catwalk. " Angel quickly suggested

Leonardo looked at Donnie and Mikey "Go with her. Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." He ordered.

"And what are you guys going to do?" Mikey asked

Leonardo looked back towards the cage "We'll make sure that spotlight stays in the cage. Now go."

Yuuki glared dangerously at Hun, practically daggers. Then she started walking towards him but a hand caught her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

She shrugged it off to see that it was Leo.

"I want pay back for what he did to me!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at her "I don't like the way you're acting right now. That is not what we have been training for you to do. It's only supposed to be used for self-defense. For now you're sitting on the side lines." Leo replied, sternly

Yuuki stared at him with disbelief "Leo!" He walked away with Raph towards the ring.

Yuuki huffed and crossed her arms "Fine. Whatever."

"To tell you the truth, Leo! I actually kind of like it! She's not much of a pansy anymore!" Raph, replied

"I'm not so sure about that Raph. It's not like her." Leo, commented

"Last chance to face in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?"

Raph and Leo climbed into the ring.

"Is this going to work?" Raph, asked

" You know a better away to buy some time? Besides you need the practice. " Leo replied

"Moi?! I'm the one who needs practice?" Raph, replied in fake shock

"Three new initiates have entered the competition!"

(Three?) Leonardo raised an eye. He turned to see who it was and gasped, it was Yuuki.

(Aw, shell... )

"Let's show em how purple dragons treat newbies!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie, Angel and Mikey walked across the catwalk. Near Casey was two guards

"We just got to take out those goons without drawing too much attention." Donnie replied

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked

Donnie pointed to a spotlight "Yeah, a real bright idea."

* * *

Down below in the cage, a thug was knocked down. Raphael jumps and grabbed the wall of the cage. Another thug comes after him but he flips himself up making them crash head first into the wall. He jumps off and crashes into another thug, landing on them, as Leo does the same. A Dragon comes after Yuuki she quickly steps to the side and stuck out her leg, tripping them. Then she body slammed her elbow into their back. He screamed out in pain as she did. Leonardo flinched when he saw her do it.

(This was not her. The Yuuki he knew was never this violent. She was always gentle and down to earth.)

Raphael sees a thug come up from behind. He dodges two punches from them before unleashing a barrage back, knocking them out. Leo, while dodging, kicked another dragon before he ended back to back with Raph

"Okay, Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the concept of buying time? We still got to leave a few of them standing."

" Oh, sorry." Raph, replied sarcastically

* * *

Back at the catwalk the two Dragons who were watching Casey, were also watching the fight. They were also a little terrified of the female who was fighting.

"Psst! Hey guys." Angel whispered. The two of them looked at her and she quickly turned the spotlight "Light's on." Blinding the two of them. Donnie and Mikey kicked them, knocking one down while the other went over the railing. They were dangling over the edge trying to hold on.

"Light's out. " Angel churned off the light and Mikey pulled the man up, and he passed out.

" Angel, thanks for stopping by. And you brought company. " Casey commented

"Hey what are friends for." Donnie asked as he pulled a lever lowering him down then undid Casey's bindings.

"Here I brung you a present." Mikey pulled out a baseball bat holding it in front of Casey. He cried out a tear of joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hun and Dragon Face watched the fight. Leo was being chased by an thug. He quickly slided under another one and they ending up colliding with each other. He gets back up and adjusted his outfit "Geez we can barely move in this stuff. What's the deal with humans and clothes?"

Raphael dodges an attack from an dragon and kicked them "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." He commented. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a thug and they swung the turtle around sending him flying out of his clothes, revealing himself.

Dragon Face quickly stood up" Hey it's one of them kung fu lizards! " He pointed out.

"On no." Hun replied, angrily

Raphael stood up throwing away his shades that was wearing " Turtles! Tur-tles! Any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!" He replied angrily

"Uh Raph. I think a biology lesson is the least of our problems right now." Leo replied. Hun breaks open the cage door off of its hinges with his ferocious strength.

"You!" Hun threw a lunch at Raph. He quickly blocks it. Leonardo and Yuuki shed their disguises off throwing them away not really needing them anymore.

"You... " Yuuki replied darkly

Hun recognized Yuuki and made a smug smirk " How's the eye?"

Yuuki cried to make a charge at him but Leo held her back. She struggled from his grip " I'll give you more than a black eye! Fight me and I'll show you!"

" What's the matter lard butt! Still mad that I walked out of your Q&A? " Raph, replied sarcastically

Hun grabbed Raph and slammed him against the wall of the cage, pinning him "In case you'I'I've haven't figured it out reptile that time I let you escape."

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion-" Leo quickly threw Yuuki aside then jumped on Huns back and chopped him on the ears. Hun dropped Raph and he grabbed his ears in pain.

"Dragons! Get em!" Dragon Face ordered. A much of purple dragons from the crowd charged into the ring.

"Sorry dudes. Bad appreciation day is next week. " Mikey replied

Donnie and Mikey jumped off from the catwalk throwing their clothes off, joining the fight. Donnie knocked down a female purple dragon while Mikey swung his chucks hitting Dragon Face, knocking him out.

Raphael tried to throw multiple punches at Hun but they were having little effect"Do me a little favor and be a little cooperative little mountain and just -" Hun punches him sending Raphael flying "Gooo" He crashed into the cage wall "Down." Then replied weakly. Leonardo sees a weakened piece of metal above Huns head. He quickly pulled out his swords and sliced it sending down on the giant. Hun gets up to see Leonardo trying to help Raphael and grabbed the big metal bar. He swung it into them knocking them back. Yuuki quickly jumped onto the mans back punching him in the face repeatedly. She felt his hand grab her and he flung her off sending her back into cage wall hitting her head.

"Looks like our bros and friend could use a hand. " Donnie replied to Mikey. They quickly jumped in and kicked Hun against the cage wall. He gets back up.

"Why wont you just stay down!?" Yuuki shouted angrily

"Don't look now but tiny still wants to dance." Mikey commented. Hun grabbed the wall of the cage and breaks it off with his brute strength causing the entire cage to come tumbling down on top of the brothers and Yuuki. Hun knocks the debris away and started walking towards them as they tried to get up. Yuuki groaned as she tried to push apart of the wall off of her which was pinning her down.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped over pulling it up dragging her out of it. With his back turned Leonardo felt his swords leave their sheath as they were pulled out. He turned around to see Hun hold them above his head getting ready to swing them down. But, a hand tapped him on his back. He turned and the next thing he knew. He was flung backwards into the stands when Casey hit him. Raphael smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

Leo and Don looked saw some Purple Dragons approaching. They about to be surrounded.

"Take us out of here Donnie." Leo quickly ordered

" I have just what the doctor ordered! " Donnie takes out the remote to the Battle Shell and pressed a button on it.

"Oh taxi!" Mikey called out. The Battle Shell crashed through the arena scattering the Dragons in the process.

" About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change. "Raph, replied.

Casey and Yuuki approached a downed Hun, lying on the ground.

"This is for my dad!" Casey growled as he lifted his bat, preparing to hit Hun with it

"And This is for what you did to me!" Yuuki roared out as she lifted her foot, as she got ready to stomp Hun with it

Angel pushed Casey aside "What are you doing?!" He replied in disbelief

Leo quickly locked his arms under Yuuki's pulling her back "Leo!"

"Stopping you for making the biggest mistake of your life!" Angel shouted

He realized what he was about to do "Thanks " Casey smiled and nodded

"Hey what are friends for?" Angel asked and smiled

Yuuki struggled to break free out of the turtles grasp until he let go. She turned around and faced him. "Striking a wounded warrior, when he's defeated, is not in the Bushido code! That is not our ninja way!" Leo exclaimed, furiously

"He's not exactly a warrior." Yuuki looked down away from his eyes and grumbled

"Yuuki!" Leo shouted, harshly

"Well, what about me!? I was down! He kept hitting and beating me over and over! I couldn't even defend myself! Need i remind you that it was him who gave me a black eye!? What's the honor in that?!" Yuuki cried as she shouted

Leo stared at her for a moment then he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer into a hug wrapping his arms around her. He whispered into her ear "Not like this. This is not you."

Yuuki eyes widened in realization. What had she almost done?! She cried into his shoulder burying her face into his plastron "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Leo pulled back, smiling. Yuuki's face was covered in tears and snot dripped from her nose. It wasn't a pretty sight. He wiped her face with his hand "It's okay. You better now?"

Yuuki blushed and looked up at him and answered softly "Yes. " She saw Leo bring his face down closer to hers. She and Leo's felt their hearts fluttered as their lips were now, getting closer.

And closer...They both closed their eyes.

Closer...

"Come on you two love birds! We gotta go!" They quickly opened their eyes to see Raphael slamming his hand on the side of the Battle Shell. Oh, right. They were still at the underground fight club. They quickly hopped into the Battle Shell and Donatello slammed his foot on the pedal and drove off.

* * *

Later, Angel and Casey walked until they came to house. The turtles and Yuuki watched from afar from an alley. Casey knocked on the door and an old woman answered it. She was shocked when she saw Angel.

"Angel?" She asked

Angel wrapped her arms around her and threw herself at her "Grandma!" She exclaimed.

"Told you that i would keep an eye on her." Casey commented

"Thank you Casey." She hugged him "Thank you for bringing back my Angel. " Then she took his hand leading him inside with Angel following, after "Now iv'e got pie in the oven and I insist that you join us."

"Pie?! Hey Case. How about you introduce your grandma to your friends?" Mikey replied out in a fake hurt tone

Everyone headed back to the Battle Shell.

"Forget it Mikey. We're ninjas we stick to the shadows."

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle."

" The silent protectors of the way of Bushido. "

"Like shadows into the night!"

Donnie started it up and drove away. "So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Mikey asked. Raphael reached over and slapped him "Ow! What?!"

Yuuki laughed and smiled softly but soon it dropped. She felt extremely guilty. She apologized to Leo but there were still a few more that she need to apologize to

"Guys, I want to say I'm sorry. For the way that I was acting. I hope that you can forgive me ." She replied sincerely

The brothers gave her a surprised look.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you're back to yourself again. " Donnie replied as he looked up at the rear view mirror and smiled

"You can be pretty scary when you're angry." Raph snickered

"Yeah having one Raph is bad enough." Mikey replied as he grinned

Yuuki teared up and smiled and replied happily

"I love you guys!"


	12. The Garbage Man

At the dump, Michelangelo, skateboarded amongst piles of trash '"Alright! Fifteen and totally extreme! Booyah!" He skated past Leo, Donnie, Raph, NANO and Yuuki who were searching through the trash gathering up some items.

Raphael made a disgusted face as when something red and gooey was stuck in his hand. NANO pointed his finger and laughed at him. Yuuki, silently scolded them, while making a stern face, and they immediately stopped.

"Hey, Don. You don't want something that's so gross that you don't want to touch it right?" Raph asked as he shaked his hand trying to get some of the goop off.

"If it's going to improve the lair. We can use it." Donnie answered as he stood up

Wahoo!" Mikey exclaimed as he skated past

"Why isn't Mikey helping? It's not fair" Raph complained as he crossed his arms

"Raph, would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey bored?" Donnie asked as Mikey skated past Raph, who had a dead panned look on his face "Right."

Mikey stopped in front of a fire and Donnie pushed up a cart from behind "Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys." Donnie replied as he looked at some of his homeless friends

A man in a red scarf, wearing a dark green jacket and green and red hat stood up "Hope you found some useful items amid the refuse, my friends."

"Sure did, professor." Donnie answered

"Them guys in the turtle suits are back." One man looked at his friend sitting beside him, asked

" Yep. "

"Ever wonder why they dress up like that?"

" Nope. "

The professor walked up to the brothers "Here are some things we've picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you sir." He said as he handed Donnie's gift.

"A near mint condition comic book for you my green lad." He hands Mikey a comic book "Last time you said that you were collecting them."

"Thanks professor." Mikey replied, happily

Then, the professor walked up to NANO, who quickly hid behind Yuuki's leg "And for you my little robot friend, a teddy bear!" The robot stared at it in wonder beaming happily then took it from him

"What do you say?" Yuuki looked down and asked

"Thank you!" NANO joyfully exclaimed

The professor made a small chuckle "No problem at all my little friend."

"Here we've got some blankets and warm clothes." Donnie replied as he handed them the man

"One mans refuse is another man's treasure." The professor replied, gratefully "You know, there is a theory that we're all recycled."

"Another theory that's the fifth one today." One of the homeless, complained

" Yup."

"The big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding the exploding since the beginning of time. Our very molecules are being recycled." The professor explained.

Raph looked at Mikey, confused, who shrugged in response.

"Did you get any of that?" The blond man asked

" Nope. "

"You know I've just finished a book on the big bang. I'll bring it by later." Donnie replied

"Much obliged Donatello, much obliged." The professor replied as he shook Donnie 's hand

Raph looked around at the homeless people "Hey are there fewer of you than usual?" He questioned

"A lot of guys have gone missing lately. Plus its weird that they don't take their stuff." The blond man answered

"Yup."

" I have a theory about that." The professor pointed out

" Another one? "

"There has been talk...of a terrifying figure that takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear they call him...The Garbage Man." He turned towards the brothers and Yuuki and replied ominously

They all laughed, all except for Yuuki and NANO. NANO looked up hugging his teddy bear tightly to her thinking quietly. She had a disturbed expression on her face. (They can't be what my dad mentioned, that he was investigating, could it?) She shook her head shaking off the thought. Raph laughed as he walked back to the Battle Shell with the others "You almost had me going there. The Garbage Man. Geez. Gotta roll guys!"

Donnie stayed behind "Be sure to let me know if your friends show up or if anyone else disappears." He replied to the professor and they shake hands

Then, they drove off in the Battle Shell.

"That was majorly creepy. You think any of it's true?" Mikey commented as he read his new comic book

" What ever it is, if the professor's worried, we should take it seriously. " Donnie warned

"Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph replied as he snickered

" What?" Mikey asked, accusingly

* * *

Just minutes after they left. Back at the dump, the professor lectured his friends on another theory "And so we see in conclusion that the space time continuum is -" a sound made him pause. His eyes widened in shock "My word." A bright red light engulfed them. They gasped as a truck crashed through the fence barrowing towards them. The professor shielded his eyes from the bright red light. The others ran away shouting and screaming out in terror. They truck smashed into a dumpster and the dump started to catch on fire as they ran.

The professor looked in shock. Two men tried to climb over a fence, trying to escape. But, they were caught in it's claws at it reached out and grabbed them. It threw them in the back of the truck. As the blond man and his friend ran trying to escape one of them tripped. And the truck captures them too. The professor found himself backed up against the fence as the truck starting driving closely towards him.

"You shall not have me you behemoth!" He declared out

The truck reached out and grabbed the fence wrapping it around the professor

"Monstrosity!" The professor manged to yell out as it dropped him inside. Then it drove off crashing through the fence .

* * *

While riding on the Shell Cycle Donnie drove up to the dump. He pulled off his helmet. He looked in shock at the devastation and destruction he saw.

"What the shell? Professor? Are you okay?" He called out. He received no response.

"Professor?" He pulled out his flashlight looking around

"Professor?" He stopped when he saw a small trail of oil on the ground. He reached down and sniffed it "High-grade hydrologic fluid." He followed the trail until he came upon some tire tracks "That's one big tire."

* * *

Donatello called his brothers and they arrived and the dump, along with Yuuki and NANO. Leonardo scanned the tracks looking them over. "All i know is that something attacked them. It's really big and really dangerous." Donnie explained.

"Hope they're okay." Mikey replied worriedly

" Don can you do an internet search for police reports?" Leonardo questioned

"Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed or cares." Donnie explained

"Well, except for my dad. " Yuuki commented. The brothers looked her.

"He's been some investigation on his own, off the clock. But, even be wasn't able to find anything. He told me that they left no trace. They would always escape." She explained.

"But there is someone out there snatching our buds!" Raph growled as clenched his hands into fists

"We need to hit the streets." Leo suggested

"It's trench coat wearing time!" Mikey exclaimed as he hopped out wearing a trench coat and hat. But it was too big for him and a little baggy. All of them, except for Yuuki and NANO, put on their trench coats

Yuuki stared at them "You guys look awesome!"

And they took turns asking around the neighborhood.

* * *

They walked inside of the lair exhausted. Mikey collapsed on the couch next to Raph. Leonardo put his swords back into their sheaths.

NANO exclaimed out "I saw a squirrel! It was doing like this!" He mimicked.

The brothers looked at the robot in silence, while Yuuki smiled "Anyway, Have you got anything don?" Leo, asked as he leaned in

"Virtually every we've talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I've programmed ain't a marker for each one." Red dots appeared at different locations.

"Whoa, looks like all of the action's done by the docks." Mikey explained as he pointed out

"Then that's our next stop." Leo ordered

* * *

At the docks, Mikey stood hovering around a barrel of fire holding his hands out "Can someone explain to me why it's always me who's the bait?" He complained. "Especially, when we're hunting shark?"

"Geez, what a whiner. I almost wish that he would get grabbed." Raph muttered

Leo let out sigh in disappointment "Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night."

Donnie turns back to the screen "Come back, Mikey. We're out of here." He called out.

"Sure -" Mikey paused when a red light flashed on him "Thing? Guys the shark is here and he's humming at me like jaws!" The truck started speeding up towards him.

"Hit it! " Leo ordered Raph. He slammed his foot on the pedal. Before the truck could grab Mikey the Battle Shell slams into it knocking it out of the way. Mikey quickly jumped in through the door.

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph shouted out as he slammed into it "A stinking garbage truck!"

"Garbage Man drives a garbage truck, whats the problem Raph?" Mikey replied. The others weaved back and forward from the fast speed. Raph drives onto a sidewalk and stopped to see the truck still going.

"He's making a run for it!" Donnie called out

" Hit it Raph! " Leo shouted out. Raph drove the Battle Shell chasing after it. The back of the truck opened up and a flamethrower came out. The window is engulfed in flames and Mikey lets out a high pitched girlish scream.

"What is this, twisted metal?!" Yuuki shouted out as she tumbled nearly falling over.

The Battle Shell emerged from the flames and Mikey makes a sheepish laugh "Sorry about the girlish scream." He replied and Raph shakes his head.

"What kind of garbage truck has flamethrowers?! "Raph exclaimed out

"Hurray! We're doomed!" NANO shouted out

" No, NANO that's bad!" Yuuki replied

"I think that robot has a screw loose?" Mikey whispered to Donnie

The Battle Shell catches up to the truck. Raph, growled clenching his hands tightly on the steering wheel. The truck pulled out a saw blade from its side and sliced through Donnie's computers.

He quickly moves out of the way "Whoa!" And falls on the floor along with Mikey , Leo, and Yuuki.

" I don't know about you guys. But I've had enough of this. " Raph exclaimed out. He pressed a button. The Battle Shell boosters came on and he slammed into the truck. It starts to swerve. The brothers and Yuuki and NANO cheered out.

"You like that? Then you're gonna love this?" Donnie puts a hand on Raph's shoulder " May I? "

"Be my guest." Raph answered. Donnie pushed a button and a missile fired directly at the truck. They smiled as it exploded in contact.

" Yeah, look at 'em!" Mikey exclaimed out. But everyone let's out a shout in surprise when the truck comes out unscathed from the blast.

"We need bigger missiles!" Mikey murmured

The truck leaked out oil "Hang on!" Raph shouted We got major oil slick here!" The Battle Shell began to spin out of control, making Mikey nauseous.

" Whee!" NANO raised its hands up enjoying the ride

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you." Mikey moves away and started to throw up. The truck crashes into the dock as it drove and the Battle Shell spun around beginning to stabilizing itself as Raph tried to maneuver it. There was no time for him to hit the brakes they were going to crash.

"Everybody, Hold on!" Donnie warned and pressed a button. A hook came out from the back and patches itself into a post before it could land in the water. Everybody jumped out of the back door. As Mikey landed he noticed something "Look!" He pointed out. The truck lands into the water, sinking. They run up to it, cheering and pumped their fists into the air. Mikey does a little dance

TMNT! What you get is what you see!" He singed

"You know, seriously. You're only embarrassing yourself." Raph, dead panned

"Now let's see who crawls out of this thing." Leo murmured as they look down into the water where the truck crashed into.

Raph pulled out his sais twirling them "I've got a few things to discuss with them."

Then a red light shined from underneath the water.

"What the shell?" Leo muttered as they see that it was moving away towards the place ahead of them.

* * *

Back in the lair, everyone gathered around for a meeting.

"So it turns out, that this is the best-run land-fill operation not just in the city but the entire country." Donnie explained

"Best run doesn't mean best. It's just profitable." Leo corrected him

"Come on Leo. What could they really be up to put there? They're right in the middle of the city harbor!" Raph argued

"If business is as good as Don says then anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way. We need to check this place out." Leo explained

"And if your friends are there then it can't be good." Yuuki softly commented

"They're your friends too, Yuuki." Leo pointed out

Yuuki gave him a surprised look. It was weird for her, to hear those words. That she had more friends to care about. It made her happy.

"Something stinks on that island and it ain't't the garbage." Mikey replied in a German voice.

Raph patted him on the shell "Yeah, keep trying Mikey. Someday you'll get a winner."

"Hey come on. That was pretty good! You think so, don't you little dude?" Mikey whined as he looked at NANO for some help

"Yes!" NANO

" Ya don't do you?" Mikey replied as he made a frown in disappointment

"No!" NANO quickly answered

* * *

They arrived from a tunnel near a land fill "Looks harmless." Donnie murmured

"It's quiet maybe too quiet." Leo whispered

"Now see, how does Leo make that line work? " Mikey complained

"Enough!" Leo holds out a hand stopping him

Yuuki looked down at the water below her then back towards NANO who was standing beside her. She stopped the brothers before they could jump in "Wait! NANO can't get wet. They can't swim."

She heard NANO answered "I don't have to swim mommy. I can fly!"

Yuuki raised an eye, confused. What? And the next thing she knew she was grabbed from behind by NANO as they picked her up and flew off, with Yuuki screaming, leaving the stunned turtles behind at what they had just witness.

They quickly jumped into the water swimming after them. They arrived at the land-fill where Yuuki and NANO waited for them.

Mikey stepped into some large goo and made a disgusted face "Ugh! I don't want to know what I stepped in. "

"Mikey, focus!" Raph scolded him. They looked up and saw some search lights and some workers coming. They quickly climbed on top of the garbage pile undetected. Donnie gasped in shock. They see the land fill covered in garbage like a utopia.

"Unbelievable. " Leo murmured

Yuuki felt like she was going to like from the overwhelming smell coming off of the garbage. She noticed something and tapped Donnie shoulder "Look!" She pointed out. The brothers saw their homeless friends doing work around the land-fill, with their feet shackled. One of them fell down and a worker shocked them with stick.

"This is making me sick." Raph muttered, getting ready ready to jump in. Leo pushes him down.

Then something emerges from a pool of Orange goo " Ew, gross!"

The good reveals the truck that they saw earlier. It drove out dumping the people that it captured.

"That's it!" Raph growled

"Hold on, Raph. Look." Leo stopped him

The truck opened up to reveal an overweight man, with stains on his shirt, two moles on the side of his face and also wearing a truckers hat. He laughed evilly with drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Mikey murmured

"Just this once I totally agree with ya." Raph muttered in agreement

"Greetings filth." The man called out to everyone. Then he turned on the microphone "Garbage is power. "

"If that's true then this guy's superman." Mikey retorted

"Before I brought you to this island you were nothing but human garbage. No home no per purpose, no value." His workers shocked the people from behind "But now I have recycled you, given you work, shifting through the refuse that the city has stupidly squandered." The turtles stood up taking their weapons out, tired of hearing him, while Yuuki and NANO remained hidden "To build my fortune , behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it's too late."

The professor stood up "I'd rather be a free man living in the streets than be a slave to your stinking empire!" He replied, defiantly.

"Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beats back to work! NOW!" A henchmen shocked the professor from behind

"That's it! Time to take out the trash! " Raph exclaimed. The brothers jumped down.

Mikey sleded himself down the garbage pile "New concept, guys! Garden sporting! Yahoo!"

The workers sees them and charged. Donatello pole vaulted himself into the workers kicking them back, along with Raph.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey boarded him self into a couple henchmans knocking them back. Leonardo cut off the shackles off of the people. They picked up some pipes and chased after the workers.

" This is just like a big action movie ain't it?" The blond man asked while he and his friend watched

"Yep."

Donatello ran up to the professor "Professor! Are you alright?" He helped him up.

" Never better, Donatello. "

"Well it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Donnie pointed out as he gestured towards the people who were attacking and chasing the guards

"And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so-called garbage man's stinking derriere." The professor replied

Yuuki looked towards NANO "Ready to put those powers of yours to work?~" She replied as she smiled

NANO exclaimed happily "Can I?! "

Yuuki nodded " Go nuts."

NANO grabbed some piles of metal in the trash making itself huge then ran down to join the fight, with Yuuki riding on its back. They charged at the Garbage Man.

"What's this? They're sending in freaks? Against me? I'll dispose of this genetic refuse!"

"It's garbage day, fat man! It's time to take your can out to the curb." Mikey replied

"What?!" The Garbage Man demanded in anger

" Uh, how about we take you to the dumpster, smelly boy!?"

Yuuki slapped her forehead "Mikey just stop."

"You! Shut up!" The Garbage Man shouted then threw a claw at Mikey and he dodges out of the way. Leo attacks and jumps on him swinging his swords the Garbage Man backs up knocking Leo to the floor. He moves up the ramp firing missiles and they dodge out of the way, running towards him. The Garbage Man begins to laugh silly and spewed out sewage holding them back.

Donnie throws his staff at one of the pipes " What?" Sewage explodes on him and Donnie grabbed his staff

"You freaks." The Garbage Man sneered then began shooting fire at them. Yuuki nearly ducked in time. NANO shielded her with its body. Yuuki's eyes widen with worry as they screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?!" She quickly shouted out

" I'm okay, Mommy. " They answered

Mikey dodged and slid down the sewage. Raph was covered in it

"Can we finish this?" He asked

" Hey Dude, you gotta hit the showers " Mikey replied

"I will recycle everyone of you into the ground." The Garbage Man exclaimed

"Hey, garbage brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble!" Mikey joked

"I told you to shut up!" He lunges for him and Mikey jumps over him running up the ramp " Grr! Come back here! " Then chased after the turtle.

Mikey found himself cornered as he came to a cliff "No place to run." The Garbage Man came up from behind him

"Now I've got you!" Donnie opened up a panel, behind the man, and try to tinker with it. Leo jumps at the Garbage Man but was knocked back, and landed on top of Donnie, interrupting him. Raphael jumped in and tried to kick him but was knocked back as well. The Garbage Man reaches out and grabbed Mikey with his claws lifting him. He struggled to get out of his grip.

" Mikey!" Yuuki shouted out

The Garbage Man moved towards the cliff preparing to drop him "prepared to get recycled. "

"Put him down freak!" Raph yelled out. Donnie aimed his staff and threw it at the control panel behind the Garbage Man. The machine shorts out and starts to move on its own towards the cliff. Mikey managed to escape and he flips over him landing in front of his brothers. The cliff began to crumble from underneath of him eventually giving out, sending him into the water.

"For sure he can't swim." Donnie explained

" Not in that thing. " Mikey replied

"We gotta a do something." Leo pointed out

"I knew that you were going to say that." Raph answered

"No sign of him here." Leo reports

The brothers jumped into the water to search but couldn't find anything.

" He's gone. "

"He got eaten by a shark. " NANO replied happily replied

* * *

As a raft sailed away, all of the homeless people watched as it did.

"What's up professor?" Donnie asked, curiously as to why they didn't go on it to return to the city.

"We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbage was right about one thing: people do throw away alot of valuable items. "

"Watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back." Raph warned and Mikey kicked the ground

"See that worked! How do you come up with those?"

"Keep recycling the old one's Mikey. Keep looking for something new." Raph replied as the sun raised up to start a new day.


	13. The Shredder Strikes Part One

In the lair, Leonardo and Raphael locked weapons with each other. Raphael pushed and kicked Leonardo off. Leo quickly dodges as Donatello bo staff swung at him.

"You know what I like about weapons practice? The weapons." Raph replied, showing his sai. Then He looked at Yuuki, who was sitting watching the brothers spar, and winked.

Yuuki rolled her eyes but also blushed "Show off." She mumbled softly

Michelangelo jumped and swings his nunchucks at Raph's sai. The nunchucks wraps around it. He flings Raphael over his shoulder, flipping the turtle, throwing him to the ground. He grinned and spinned them "Too bad that you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon, like the nunchucks.'' He bragged. Then Donatello 's staff smacked him, while he was distracted, knocking him to the ground with Raph

"Sorry, Mikey. But the bo staff is where it's at." Donnie retorted as he spinned this staff. Michelangelo and Raphael got up and faced him getting ready to attack.

"Boys, put away the toys." Leonardo smiled as he pulled out his katanas. He jumped into the air "The double katana is the only way to play." And knocked them all down.

"What did I tell you? Double katanas pretty sweet huh?" He bragged.

" Nice one, Leo." Donnie deadpanned

"Lucky." Raph growled

"Not so lucky for my tail, it just got kicked. " Mikey, commented as he rubbed his head getting up

"Well fought, Leonardo." Leo hears from behind. He turned to see that it was Splinter. They all get into a straight line facing him.

" Thank you, sensei. " Leo replied bowing his head

"You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter pointed out

"Well, I have the superior weapons. I read where sword Master Mushashi said" the katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior way.", which is kind of how I feel. " Leo explained holding them up

"Many things are said but few are true." Splinter replied to Leo's shock

"Master Splinter's got that look." Raph smirked

" I think somebody's gonna get it. " Donnie called out

Mikey chuckled at the though of Leo being scolded by Splinter.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out

" Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion

Splinter pointed his walking directly at him "Do you think I am funny?"

"Um, yeah. I mean sometimes." Mikey replied nervously and Donnie smacked his own forehead

"There was that one time where you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-" Donatello elbowed him in the gut, shutting him up

"I mean no, Master Splinter." Mikey finished

Splinter sighed and walked in front of Leo. He placed his staff down and faced him with his hands behind his back "Leonardo, attack me with your katana." He ordered

Leonardo looked at him with uncertainty " Master Splinter, I-"

"Do it. _Now_!" Splinter demanded

Leonardo swung his sword but quickly fast as lighting Splinter grabs it with both of his hands. Leonardo lets out a surprised gasp. His brothers and Yuuki's mouth dropped, stunned as well.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again with both." Splinter replied. Leonardo attacks him both this time and Splinter blocks each swing with his staff, effortlessly. He knocks them out of Leo 's hands and pointed his staff under Leo's chin

" In the hands of a true ninja master anything can be a deadly weapon. "

Raph, Donnie and Mikey laughed, except for Yuuki who stared silently.

"Remember, our weapon is only as good as the arm who wields it, Leonardo." He throws his staff at the punching bag and Raph lets out a groan, disappointed as it was destroyed

"Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing." Splinter finished, and Leo looks at him in shock. Leo hung his head down and made a sheepish face. Yuuki saw him run off in frustration and she quickly followed after him.

* * *

Late at night night, on a rooftop, Leonardo stood on top of it. He pulled out his katanas "I don't get it. " He walked over to a stack of newspapers "What haven't I learned? My skill's the best its ever been." He sliced the string and kicks the new papers up into the air. "I just don't get it!" In a fit of frustration, he sliced them all up into little stars. He wanted as they all started fall before him

"Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me."

"Leo?" A soft voice called out to him from behind

Leonardo turned his head and saw that it was Yuuki. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath "Yuuki? What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous for you to leave the lair alone? How did you even get up here?!"

She made a sheepish smile "You didn't really make it easy for me. "

Leos eyes widen in realization. He stared at her with disbelief "You jumped rooftops?! What if you have fallen?"

"Scream?" Yuuki shrugged

Leonardo let out an exasperated sigh "Why am I even arguing with you?"

"So your swords? They're really special to you?" Yuuki looked as she pointed out to them

" Yeah, Master Splinter gave to them me when I was ready to use them." Leo, replied

Yuuki stared at him for a moment then continued "I do believe that Splinter was right about one thing. Weapons don't really matter it's the _person_."

Leonardo raised an eye at her "Yuuki, what are you trying to say?" He asked curiously

Yuuki looked at him staring deeply into his eyes "Leo, I lo-" Then the next thing she knew she was trailing farther away from him as a foot ninja grabbed her jumping away.

"What the?!" Leo exclaimed out in shock

He let out a growl in anger and clenched his fists. This needs to end now. It's time that he find out what these people want. He chased after the ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Leonardo jumped down into an alley silently following the ninja. He was then carrying Yuuki while entering into a building. Unbeknownst to him he was being followed as well. Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo peeked from a corner. Leo walked up to the door then looked back see anyone then entered, alone. The brothers quickly ran up to the door.

"Man Leo's been acting funny all day. And I don't mean ha ha funny. I mean funny funny." Mikey explained

"It's not like him to go off like this." Donnie pointed out

"Yeah, he's acting like me." Raph commented as he crossed his arms

" Oh great, that's just what need, another copy of you. Now, another me would be a different story. That would have been a good thing. " Mikey replied

"Are you guys coming?" Donnie interjected as he jumped to the rooftop. They followed him up and looked down from the widow.

Inside of the building, Yuuki was roughly thrown into the floor. She slowly sat up and looked around "H-Hello?" She nervously called out. She let out a shout in surprise when she saw the foot insignia hanging on the wall. She quickly stood up and backed away. As she did, a few ninjas jumped down from surrounding her in a circle. Her eyes started dart around wildly looking at every single one of them.

Leonardo jumped over them landing in front of Yuuki quickly pulling out his swords "Hello guys. Mind if I joined in?"

"13 against two?" Donnie asked as he held his staff in his hands

" That's kind of unfair. I mean there's only thirteen of them. " Mikey commented as he held his nunchucks. They were about to jump in until Raphael stopped them

"If they need us we're here. Let's see what this is about." He assured.

Leo looked over his shoulder at Yuuki "Stay close to me no matter what." She nodded.

Three ninjas made their move. They launch themselves at Leo and Yuuki. Leo kicks two of them knocking them back. The other one throws a lunch at Yuuki and she quickly side stepped tripping them. They fell into on top of three ninjas. Another one draws their sword making a charge at her from behind. Leo flips her spinning her around kicking them out of the way. One comes up from behind Leo. Yuuki tapped them on the back they turned around and she punches them in the face sending them flying last Leo. He looks in surprise then smiled. Eventually, all thirteen ninjas were defeated lying in the floor. Then they heard someone clapping slowly.

A man appeared from the shadows "Impressive, very impressive." he commented and stopped.

"My agent said that you were good. But their description doesn't you justice. " He stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to them. Yuuki backed away when she recognized him.

"I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation ninjutsu master. And you two are?" He finishes and gestured towards the two of them.

Leonardo puts his swords away, seeing that he was unarmed. He introduced himself "Leonardo, and this is -" then gestured to Yuuki waiting for her to answer. She said nothing.

She said nothing to the man. She looked at him in silence, slightly shaking. She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Saki's, stoic face turned, as his mouth made a smirk "Stubborn. Just like your father." He looks into her eyes as if he was staring right into her soul "You certainly have his eyes."

" You know Master Yoshi?" Leo asked questioning

Saki made a sly smirk "He and I were acquaintances."

He looks at Leo, intrigued "You're... appearance is very striking, it's -."

Leo shakes his head "It's not a costume, although I know that's hard to believe." He interrupted.

"Hm, much easier to believe than you can imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary and you two are extraordinary. But I did not ask you both here to flatter you."

"We have important matters to discuss." Saki finishes

"What do you want? " Leo asked

"Yes, I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." Saki explained

"There are definitely things I need to know! Like these ninjas, your ninjas have been trying to break out heads for months now!" Leo demanded

"That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other when we should actually be on the same side. Fighting against our true enemy."

Leo crossed his arms "I think that we have the scars to prove that you are the true enemy."

Saki narrowed his eyes at "I see, to you nothing is clear now. You have been caught in a middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. But you must know that there is a force. A corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working it's insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power, through crime, political manipulation, corruption in a global level."

"Woah." Leo commented in shock. Yuuki looked at him with bewilderment.

(He's not really buying this, is he?!)

* * *

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph leaned in trying listen to the conversation.

" What's he saying? " Donnie asked curiously

"Somthing about onions or maybe pepperoni and sausages in a deep dish crust." Mikey rubbed his stomach thinking about pizza. Raph growled and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What? Its hard to hear! I'm hungry!" Mikey complained

* * *

Saki walked up to a wall with his back turned "Unfortunately, the only thing stand against this evil is me and my humble army of ninjas."

"We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

Leo was speechless "Well, I-I" He felt something pulling his arm. He looked and saw that it was Yuuki "Leo, let's go. We need to go now."

"I could not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answers." Leo bowed while Yuuki didn't and they walked away. Saki stopped them "Wait. There is one more thing." He clapped twice and a ninja brought out a sword to him and a tessen. "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. It was drafted by the Master Toshi Kurahara in the sixteenth century. It is said that in the forging-"

"Kurahara folded over the metal 700 times to remove any impurities." Leo finished his sentence

"Yes, you are impressive. It is for you to keep." Saki held the sword out to Leo

Yuuki grabbed his arm before he could do anything " Don't take it. I want to get out of here now. We need to go. _Now_."

"No, I-" Leo answered unsure

"Take it." He placed it into Leo's hands then picked up the tessen opening it. It was black and white and two dragons on the side of it, with a ying and yang symbol on the center of it. Yuuki stared at it taken in by now beautiful it was. Saki held it out to her. She stared back, debating. She felt weird and was drawn towards it as if it was actually calling, crying out to her, to her very soul.

She looked back at the man and shook her head not taking it. Saki frowned in disappointment "Very well then." He turned towards Leonardo "I wish for you to have this gift as a token of my sincerity." He bowed replied before walking back into the shadows. Leo looked down at the sword while his brothers stared down from the window.

"Geez, and I thought Master Splinter told us to never take swords from strangers." Mikey commented

* * *

Someone scanned Leo and Yuuki as they leave t he building. He and his partner had blue overcoats and wore good medallions around their necks "They are leaving now. We better report this back to the council." One of them replied. The other held out his wrist and a pink screen hologram came out, showing the three people, the council.

"Yes?"

" One of the turtles, Leonardo, and Yoshi's daughter, have spoken to Saki. We do not know of the outcome. " He explained

"Find out -

" What the turtles-"

"And she would do. If they-"

"Are with Saki, we may be forced -"

" To destroy them. " All three of the replied at the same time

* * *

Leonardo leaped to the roof top, helping Yuuki up as she climbed up the fire escape ladder. He looked down and admired detail and craftsmanship on it "This is beautiful." He commented in awe

Yuuki grabbed it pulling it down breaking his thoughts " You shouldn't have taken that sword, Leo. There is something wrong about that man." She replied disappointed

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I don't know how to explain it but he gave off an evil presence. He was in the dream that I had. " She explained

"Oh, Leonardo.~ You have some 'splaing to do.~" Mikey called out in an Ricky Ricardo accent jumping down along with the other brothers

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price for selling out these days."Raph replied sarcastically

Leonardo shook his head "It's not what you think, we were invited to-"

"Join up with them?!" Raph interjected

" No! "Leo exclaimed out "I mean, yes, but it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy at least I don't think they are. Everything that Master Saki said-"

"Master Saki, what's up with that?!" Raph demanded inching closer to Leo making him clinch at what he'd s

"I thought that we already had a master? Master Splinter." Donnie pointed out

"Remember him Leo? Real hairy guy, about this tall? I don't think that we can just ditch him." Mikey replied

"I'm not talking about ditching anyone!" Leo exclaimed in defense "We were only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil." He explained

Yuuki looked at with him with disbelief and sadness, not believing what was coming out of his mouth "Leo...please don't tell me. That you're not actually buying his story. Remember, that it was _his_ men, that kidnapped me and Raph. It was _his_ men who attacked us."

"That's right!" Raph agreed

Leo looked at Mikey "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a better purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know Leo." He asked hesitantly

" What's this thing got? Some sort of mind control device? Cause you're losing it, Leo?! " Raph replied snatching the sword from him

"Hey give that back, Raph!" Leo tried to reach for it

"You can just get your new pal to give you a new one." Raph argued pushing him back. Leo lets out an yell and jumps on Raph tackling him to the ground

Yuuki stared at the two of them in shock to see them acting like immature children "Both of you stop it! Right now!"

"Give it back! " Leo screamed as he wrestled Raph

"Guys, stop it! This is not going to solve anything!" Yuuki shouted out

Donnie and Mikey watched them argue and fight not getting involved "A fight between Leo and Raph? "Mikey asked

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." Donnie replied dryly as he shakes his head

Mikey noticed something was wrong "Yuuki! Don't get in between them! Stay out of it!" He shouted out

It all happened so fast, Leo threw Raph kicking him over him. Raphael smashed into Yuuki with his shell knocking her back as well. She and him fell off from the edge of the rooftop. She screamed Leo immediately dropped the sword "Yuuki! Raph! NO!" He exclaimed out . Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran to the edge to see Raph hanging from it when be jabbed his sai into the wall, with Yuuki dangling in one arm.

"And you say katanas are the best weapons." Raph deadpanned

They helped them up.

"I'm such an idiot. You both could've been seriously hurt." Leo replied looking down, ashamed, while avoiding Yuuki's eye

Yuuki smiled sweetly "We're both fine, Leo. No harm done." He looks at her in shock. How could she have forgiven him so easily?

"Well, you got one thing right. You are an idiot but I don't bruise that easily, sword boy. " Raph replied hitting Leo on the shoulder

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Donnie asked, holding the sword

" What I should have done in the first place: Talk to Master Splinter. " Leo explained

* * *

At the lair, the brothers sit with their legs crossed facing Splinter, while Yuuki sat down leaning her back against a column. They have told him everything that had happened. He looks down at the sword in his hands and let out a heavy sigh "My . I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are." He admitted as he explained

"I have always known." He held up the torn piece of cloth with the insignia " This is a symbol of the foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name. He is...The Shredder. I have often told you about my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time that I tell you the whole truth...to all of you. "

Yuuki looked at him as she listened in (What sort of crazy stuff was my father mixed up in?!)

* * *

 _Yoshi kicked his foot into the air as he practiced his ninjutsu "_ As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjustu in many centuries." _An unmutated Splinter watches and copied his movements in a cage_ "I was his pet rat and I learned ninjustu by mimicking his moves." _A sound of a baby's laughter filled his ears. Splinter twitched them and looked he saw Yuuki reaching up for him. Yoshi stopped and smiled then walked over to her picking her up._

 _She giggled and babbled softly. He kissed her forehead "It's okay. I got you, Yuuki. My little princess." He replied lovingly. He smiled looking at Splinter. Happily, Yuuki reached out towards Yoshi's face and cooed softly then she let out a big yawn. She laid her head on Yoshi's shoulder falling asleep. Splinter watched as he saw his Master took her into into another room then came back and resumed his training_ "For many years, I was happy. We were...a family."

 _Suddenly, Hun smashed the door opened._

"But, that life ended, when the Shredder sent his foot ninjas to attack my master." _Hun pointed to Yoshi and two foot ninjas came into the room. One attacked and Yoshi threw them to the ground. He kicked the other one away. Splinter watched helplessly from his cage. One of the ninjas trapped him and Splinter let out a growl. Yoshi used the ninjas weight against them then kicked them into Splinters cage knocking it down in the scrabble, breaking it._

"My master battled honorably. " _Yoshi kicked a ninja into a table. Hun pointed a gun at him shooting out strings the wrapped around his wrists and legs. He struggled with all of his strength_ "Through his dishonorable ways, the foot ninja overpowered him." _Hun pushed a button and the strings shocked Yoshi. He let out a yell in pain. Splinter looked away. Hun grinned evilly as Yoshi looked up at him. Hun stood aside and a man in a metal armor walked in. "Then the Shredder entered."_

 _Splinter crawled closer in shock. He let a squeak in surprise when he saw Yuuki peeking in from the room she was in. She had climbed out of her crib. She saw the shredder and Hun and started to crawl towards them, holding her baby blanket. Splinter let out an alarmed squeak. He quickly ran after her, while the men were distracted, stopping in front of her. She remained hidden from them. Yuuki clapped her hands happily at Splinter. He pointed and she turned around to where he was pointing at as she saw one of her toys lying on the floor then crawled away. Splinter turned around and looked at the intruders._

"They accused my master of working for their enemies." _Shredder held up his gauntlet which was also attached the the stun gun that Hun had. He signaled Hun_ "They wanted information." _He shocked Yoshi again. He let out a howl in pain._ "They were relentless, but my master only said one thing." _Splinter saw his Master slowly get up on his hands and knees, sweating heavily_

 _" He who lives without honor...will end with without honor. " Yoshi spatted out defiantly with his last breath, then collapsed on the floor, defeated._ _"This is a waste of time. Finish him." The Shredder ordered. Hun pulled out a sword. Splinter looked in horror. "_ I tried to save my master." _Splinter jumped on Hun before he deliver the blow. He hit and slashed at his face._ "My efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark. " _Hun screamed and dropped the sword. He threw Splinter off, as he left three scars on Huns face, sending him flying out of an opened window._

 _The Shredder growled at the interference "I will finish you myself." He declared. He raised his gauntlet and brought it down delivering the fatal blow to Yoshi. Splinter shuts his eyes haunted, by the sound._ "The Shredder had taken my master Yoshi from me, your father, from the world." _He lets go and falls down landing on top of some trash until he landed in a puddle._

"Not long after I found you, my sons. And you all know the rest."

Yuuki stared at Splinter with sadness. This Oroku Saki person, The Shredder, had taken everything from them. A loving master. A father that she, can barely even remember. Whom she will never get to know. Yuuki felt torn. She began to feel distraught and anger.

"I have never told you this because I did not want your training to become tainted with the poison of hatred. I did not you to feel the sorrow...that is still in my heart. But you need to know who Saki-The Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is_ great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain."

Donatello noticed Yuuki whom was silent "Are you okay?"

Yuuki answered not looking at him "I'm fine."

"Man, I'm such an idiot." Leo scolded himself hitting his knee "I coulda told you that. " Mikey replied as he bumped Leo's arm"you've been played bro. He saw you coming a mile away." Donnie commented "So what are we going to do about it?" Raph asked

"if the Shredder wants an answer, I think we should give him one." Leo punched his hand with a fist "Turtle-style."

As the the brothers and Yuuki got up to leave, Splinter grabbed her arm, stopping her "Yuuki, you must stay here."

She looked at him confused and with disbelief "What?! Why?!"

"The Shredder will attack you with no hesitation whatsoever. You have only just begun your training. You are not ready to face him." Splinter explained

"So we just sit here with our tail between our legs then, is that it?!" Yuuki shouted

" Do not raise your voice at your Master!" Splinter snapped out, harshly

Yuuki stared at him with wide eyes, silently.

"There is another reason I do not want you to go. Your anger, it will defeat you, if you do not control it."

Yuuki lowered her head looking down "I'm sorry, Splinter." She answered softly.

" That is alright, my child. "

She continued "But, I must go. The guys have always been there for me when I needed them. It's time that I be there for them."

Yuuki ran off following after the brothers

" Yuuki! No! " Splinter called out to her but she was already out of ears reach.

He frowned as he saw her left. He bowed his head and silently prayed. He hoped that all of this goes well.

Let everyone come back safe.


	14. The Shredder Strikes Part Two

At night, the brothers and Yuuki stood on top of a rooftop. It started to rain. Foot ninjas appeared, glaring at them with weapons drawn, waiting. Leonardo held out the sword "Tell your boss that the answer is no...and that he can have his sword back." He threw it away and it landed into a fan vent. The sword got caught in it.

Thunder struck again, as clouds began to grow darker as the storm grew fiercer. More ninjas appeared coming out of hiding. Leonardo pulled his swords out "Lets dance." He growled out. The fight began.

Leo knocks away two ninjas with his swords. Raph kicked one away and punched another. Yuuki kicked one away then jumped back as one came at her with a sword. She quickly narrowly ducking in time, as they swung it. She she was about to sweep her leg to trip them. One came flying crashing in the ninja. She frowned and turned her head "I had that one Raph!" She complained. Raph made a smug smirk "Gotta be quicker next time, then." She crossed her arms and pouted as he continued to fight .

"Check it out. " Mikey replied as he twirled his nunchucks "Nunchucks are not only good for playing drums." He hits several ninjas "But they're good for giving a leg up for a fellow turtle." He finishes. Donnie flipped over some ninjas "You said brother. But a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in a middle of a circle of angry, ugly set of ninjas." He replied as he knocked them out with his bo staff.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listening to Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he knocked one down with his katana. He stands in front of them "It's not the weapon that matters. It's the ninja who wields it!" He finished then smiled at Yuuki. She looks away shyly. Leo put his swords away and looked down at the defeated bunch of foot ninjas. The battle was over.

"Well, all in a day's work." Donnie commented, smiling

"Turtles rule!" The brothers shouted out together. Donnie and Mikey high-threed each other, while Leo and Raph did the same.

The victory was cut short as a door busted open. Hun stepped out.

"Not him again." Donnie replied shaking his head

" We've beat him before, we can do it again. " Leo, declared as he punched his fists

"Yeah." Raph growled

Mikey looked at Yuuki "Maybe, not a little too crazy this time?" He asked while he grinned.

Yuuki shook her head "You're never going to let me live this down aren't you?"

"I've been looking forward to this rematch." Hun replied as he cracked his knuckles

"Bring it" Leo replied, and the brothers drew their weapons "If you got the guts." Lightning struck. Hun let out a big roar and charged at them. They do the same. Hun jumped and knocked Donnie down. Raph charged at him with his sai, Hun jumps out of the way. He sweep kicked his leg knocking Raph down. He turned to Leo and picked him up throwing him to the ground. Mikey charged throwing his nunchucks at Hun. He grabbed them and flung Mikey into Donnie crashing into him. Yuuki make a charge at him jumping up into the air, getting ready to kick him. He grabs her leg, blocking it. He smirks evilly.

Yuuki's eyes widen as she was being slammed into the ground then he flipped her her his shoulder slamming her into the ground again. She let out a groan in pain and He picked up her shirt lifting her up into the air getting ready to punch her. Leo groaned as he got up and gasped as he them. He quickly charged at Hun letting out an angry yell and kicked him in the face, making Hun drop her. Hun stumbled back. He sees the sword stuck in the vent and grabbed it pulling it out. Hun charged at Leo swinging the sword down on him. Leo blocked it with his swords and pushed Hun off. He flips over Hun kicking him in the back making Hun staggered forward. Hun lets out a furious growl and He charged at Leo again. He knocked both of Leo's katanas out of his hands, disarming him.

"No! Leo!" Raph shouted

" Get back! " Donnie yelled

"Look out!" Mikey exclaimed

Yuuki slowly sat up holding her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Hun was about to bring the sword down on Leo. Her body reacted. She quickly rushed towards them, jumping into the air and kicked Hun multiple times. The brothers watched in awe as they saw her kicked him into a window and Hun fell down it. He crashed onto the floor, knocked out cold.

She panted and collapsed to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was Leo. He smiled "Looks like you've got your kicks down, no problem." She made a small smile.

Leo helped her up and the other three brothers rushed over hugging her and congratulating her.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey replied in relief starting to feel exhausted

"That was not easy." Donnie commented

Raph bent down and picked up Leo's swords then handed them to him "Here bro. "

"Thanks Raph."

* * *

Two men, from before, watched from afar on a building, unnoticed. A pink hologram came out from one's watch on their wrists as he turned it on

"Your report?"

" Council members of appears that the turtles and Yoshi's daughter are against him. "

"Good, yet it remains-"

"To be seen if the enemy -"

" Of our enemy, is our friend"

"Monitor them further and keep us informed."

* * *

"Come on guys. Let's go home." Leo replied to his brothers and Yuuki. He turned around and walked away until he stopped and let out a gasp in shock

"Aw shell!" He muttered

Lighting struck out, as more ninjas appeared before them. Yuuki looked at them feeling completely exhausted. The brothers noticed and they pulled out their weapons making her get behind them. The foot ninjas drawer out their weapons as well. But they didn't attack, they backed away. Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw a man in metal armor walked same man who have haunted her dreams ever since she was a little girl, The Shredder. She felt her entire body freeze in fear.

Leo narrowed his eyes into slits glaring at him.

The Shredder raised his gauntlet into the air "Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!" He roared out, menacingly


	15. The Shredder Strikes Part Three

The brothers and the foot stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move.'

The Shredder voice haunted Yuuki to her very core "The time for games is at an end! No more charades!" The Shredder roared out. He pulled off his helmet revealing his face to them, Oroku Saki. The brothers armed themselves getting ready. "You see me as I am, it will be the last thing that you will ever see." He smirked, evilly.

Mikey whispered over to Donnie "Geez, someone loves the sound of their voice?" He replied sarcastically .

Saki put his helmet back on then raised his gauntlet pointing directly at them "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom!" Leonardo looked back over his shoulder to see her shaking frantically and breathing out of control. She was slowly losing her confidence.

"Well, he's your friend ,Leo." Donnie commented

"And he certainly have a strong sense of style. I mean outfit." Mikey replied

"Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing. " Raph replied. Thunder struck, as rain began to pour down more heavier.

"Guys, we are in the fight for our lives." Leo replied seriously

"Foot ninja! Attack!" The Shredder roared out as he ordered. The ninjas charged at them "Destroy them!"

Yuuki felt someone push her out of the way "Don't just stand there move!" Raphael shouted as he pushed her out of the way from an ninja as they jumped bringing their sword down on her. Leo kicks one away. Donnie back flips knocking one clashes with the ninja holding the sword. He kicks them back Mikey faced three ninjas until he turned his head to see the Shredder walking towards Yuuki, completely frozen in fear. He quickly jumped over the ninjas and ran towards the Shredder swinging his nunchucks.

The Shredder grabs them not looking at him then flung Mikey aside sending him skidding to an edge of the roof. Donnie spinned his staff knocking away some ninjas until he saw the Shredders pursuit. He quickly jumped into the air bringing his staff Shredder kicked him sending him lying on his back. He gasps when He saw an ninja lunges for him in the air bringing their sword down on his face. Raph quickly blocks it with his sai stopping the sword inches away "Watch your back, brainiac!" Raph warned

"Isn't that what you're for Raph?" Donnie asked smugly. Raph knocked the sword out of the ninjas hands and punched them. He threw away the sword sending it flying into an generator. It exploded, setting off an large fire.

The Shredder continued his advance towards Yuuki, still paralyzed in fear. He raised his gauntlet bringing it down on her until Leo quickly jumped in and grabbed her rolling out of the way. He felt her trembling in his arms. He frowned in concern then looked up holding his kanata in one hand facing the Shredder, glaring at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lair, Splinter opened up the door to his dojo. He stepped out and looked around . He doesn't see the brothers and Yuuki around. It was quiet, too quiet.

He frowned in suspicion "They should've been back hours ago..." He muttered out loud.

He walked over Donnie's work station and picked up an note reading it. He puzzled in thought "Hm, what was the one thing that I told them not to do?" His eyes widen in realization "Face the Shredder!"

"I am sure that is what they have done!" He sees the remote for the Battle Shell on the table and grabbed it, just in case. Then walked towards the elevator

"I must find my family!"

* * *

The fight grew intense on the rooftops as the fire began to spread. Mikey kicked an ninja away but he gets kicked into more of them and they knocked him back, lying on the ground. Donnie walked up to him "Nice landing." He replied dryly

Raph saw the Shredder heading towards Leo and Yuuki and he leaped at him. The Shredder knocked him back kicking him. Leo tried to snap Yuuki out of her shock shaking her. Nothing. He gasps when He saw some foot ninjas surrounding them backing them into the edge. The fire spreaded even more, separating him from his brothers. His eyes widened as he saw the Shredder walk through it, completely untouched.

Leo growled (That is not normal! Nobody can survive that!)

He laughs evilly "I will finish you two first!" He raised his gauntlet at the two of them. But, the roof started to crumble giving away.

"What?!" The Shredder demanded . The fire completely engulfed everyone. Leo quickly picked Yuuki up carrying her bridal-style. He jumped off from the roof before it could reach them. Yuuki screamed as they fell. He sees an car and quickly flipped over on to his shell pulling Yuuki towards his plastron, protecting her. He bounced of and landed with a groan on the ground. They were both unharmed, little to worse. Donnie jumped off grabbing onto a streetlight before he slipped loosening his grip falling into the street. Raph jumped falling into an dumpster landing softly into piles of trash. The lid shuts protecting him from falling debris from the the roof. Donnie groaned as he held his head. He gasps as he saw Mikey struggling trying to push the huge piece of debris off of his leg "I can't take you anywhere, Mikey." He replied.

"Hey, I was trying to move but the building just jumped out and attacked me." Mikey answered innocently

"Let's get you out of there." Donnie used his staff to push it out of the way.

Mikey let out a groan in pain" Ow! I think I hurt my ankle! "

"Duh! Come on. I'll help you." Donnie replied. He helped him up supporting Mikey and over his shoulder. The walked away from the flaming building avoid some falling debris. They turned their heads back and let out a gasp in shock

"Uh-Oh."

" Oh, man."

They saw the Shredder emerge from the building entrance which was completely blocked off by fire, unscathed.

"Tell me that I'm not seeing what I'm think I'm seeing." Mikey whispered

" I wish I could Mikey. I wish I could." Donnie answered gravely

The foot ninjas gathered around around the Shredder waiting for orders. "Find the turtles and bring me Yoshi's can not be far. Do not allow them to escape!" Sirens could be heard in the distance. He lets out an growl in irritation "Foot ninja! Disappear! Report to me when you have found them. I want to finish them myself!" Shredder demanded. He and the foot ninjas disappear as the police arrived. The car door opened and Michael stepped out off it.

He frowned as he stared at the engulfed building in fire "Well, this brings back memories."

"Hopely, there was nobody in it this time." His partner answered "How's your daughter been doing?" They asked .

Michael made a soft smile "She's been hanging around her new friends alot lately, it's almost like she's never home. Her mom drives me crazy with her constant worrying. But, I'm sure Yuuki's fine."

* * *

Yuuki felt some one shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and saw Leo close to her face.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked

She felt tears began to burn her eyes and looked away covering her face with her hands "I'm a coward." She softly muttered as she cried.

"Splinter is right. I'm not ready."

She felt Leo pull her hands away from her face turning her head making her look at him. He wiped her tears away

"You're not a coward. It happens to anybody. " He replied "Besides you took out Hun no problem. I think that you have the makings of being a ninja." He smiled and winked at her. Yuuki felt her heart fluttered by his complement. Leo helped her up but she noticed he tensed up. "Leo, what's wro-?" Leo quickly covered her mouth with his hand telling her to be quiet. Her eyes widened when she saw two foot ninjas in front of them. Leo and Yuuki remained hidden in the shadows under a stairwell. They looked around until they ran away.

"We gotta find Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. We got to regroup." Leo replied

"We can't be much help if those guys find us first." Yuuki commented . She felt her hair being rustled as Leo rubbed it "Now that's being a ninja." She smiled

Leo and Yuuki vanished into the shadows, to find the others.

* * *

Foot Ninjas jumped from the rooftops. Raph peeked out from the dumpster "Man, if these foot goons don't finish me off, the stink of this dumpster will." He muttered silently. He climbed out with an banana peel stuck to his shoulder. He flicked it off in annoyance.

Donnie helped Mikey as they walked "Don, we need to go back. Mikey asked, worried

"I-I know but you're in no condition to fight, Mikey. Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others." Donnie replied. He and Mikey stopped in an alley to rest. Let's text for an second. " Donnie explained. He looks up until he sees someone in the distance, the Shredder and some of his foot ninjas.

"Woah! It's the Shredder!"

" And some of his little friends! Look! " Mikey pointed out as more ninjas appeared at the other end of the alley. They look at each other then up to a staircase above them. Donnie held his hands out helping Mikey up before climbing up himself, escaping them.

The Shredder and the ninjas gathered "Nothing? Keep searching!"

Donnie looks down from an window that they climbed into before turning back towards Mikey. They were in a bathroom.

" My ankle is killing me! You better leave me here, I'll only slowing you down." Mikey replied

" Can the noise, Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly." Donnie replied while looking through the medicine cabinet. He saw no bandages. He turned around and saw some stockings hanging above Mikey on a shower curtain rack. He smiled and snapped his fingers taking them. Then wrapped it around Mikey's ankle.

Mikey saw a brush and picked it up"While you're doing that. I'll brush my long flowing locks. " He replies with an laugh.

Donnie looked at him with an blank face "Nice." He replied dryly.

They both a door creak open. Their eyes widen as the saw a little boy walk in rubbing his eyes. He sees them and his mouth dropped. Donnie put his finger to his lips shushing him while Mikey made a sheepish smile.

"Mom! Mom! There's two giant turtles in the bathroom! And one of them got your stockings! " He shouted out as he ran to get his mother. Donnie and Mikey both made a sheepish smile.

"See! mom! See!" He drags her into the bathroom, to find them both gone. She crossed her arms looking down at him and raised an eye "But,... they were there I swear."

Donnie and Mikey and hanged from a clothes line, watching.

Two ninjas appeared in an alley and one of them sniffed "Something around here really stinks."

"Don't look at me." The second one replied in denial

Hands reached out from behind, grabbing their heads smashing them together. Raph stepped out from the shadows.

He sniffed his armpits "I don't smell that bad,... do I?" He asked. He doesn't notice another pair of hands reaching out from the shadows and they grabbed him, pulling Raph in.

He struggled to get out of their grip until they mysteriously let go. He growled and turned around facing them. He looks in shock "Master Splinter!"

Splinter shushed him, to lower his voice "The others. We got split up." Raph explained

"Come we must find them." Splinter replied

* * *

Leo and Yuuki found themselves backed up against a wall as they were cornered by ninjas. Leo glared as they got closer. Neither of them could do anything in the tight space. A man in a trench coat jumped down in front of them facing the foot ninjas. He pulled out a sword. It started to illuminate in blue. Leo and Yuuki looked in shock at him.

Donnie and Mikey struggled to walk until two people appeared in front of them. Donnie quickly set Mikey down drawing his staff. He sees Raph and Splinter.

He lets out a sigh in relief " Am I glad to see you guys! "

"We heard you two miles away" Raph replied. He heard a groan and saw Mikey.

"Mikey are you okay?" He asked in concern

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph, is that you? The lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph,...tell Raph." Mikey answered quickly

" I'm right here Mikey! I'm right here next to ya. " Raph assured

Mikey grinned "Tell Raph... that he's always been a big cheese head!" Raph frowned at him.

"Psych i can't believe that you tell for that! Oh, oh, the lights are turning out!" Mikey replied as he laughed.

"I'll turn your light's out for real wise guy. Raph warned, as he raised his fist to punch the turtle.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, quiet down. If we can hear you so could the foot ninja. We must move more quickly than this." Splinter scolded them

"We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph suggested that

"Hey!" Mikey yelled, offended

Donnie searches himself " I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell of I can get it-" Splinter pulled it out handing it to him "Here." Donnie grinned "Perfecto, sensei! Looks like we-" his face dropped when he sees an army of foot ninjas. "We're surrounded." Donnie replied nervously as he saw some more jumped down from behind .

Donnie pulled his staff "Master Splinter! Use the remote! Get the Battle Shell." He spins his staff jumping at the ninjas. Raph joined in to help him. Splinter tried a button, nothing happens. He wasn't exactly tech-savvy when it comes to technology. Back at the warehouse, the Battle Shell headlights came on and smoke came out the back. Splinter tried another button, confused. The Battle Shell backed up into some boxes. Splinter makes an annoyed look.

Raph kicks, disarming three ninjas. Splinter continued pressing buttons. The satellite dish comes out of the top and goes back in then back out then back in again. Splinter made an annoyed growl and pressed again. A missile cooked out get ready to launch until it stops and continued again then stops going back into the Battle Shell.

Getting tired and irritated , "Donatello here" Splinter hands Donnie the remote "I will fight you will drive." He jumps into the fight smacking ninjas left and right with his staff. " Activating remote." Donnie replied as he pressed the obviously big red button that was sitting dead center on it. The Battle Shell activates and started to drive to their location.

Splinter swings his staff finishing off the last ninja "Master Splinter! You kicked butt!" Raph commented as an ninja groaned out in pain.

* * *

Back at the cornered alley Leo and Yuuki stared at the man with the glowing sword, as they prepared for a fight. The man slices and slashed all of the foot ninjas weapons in front of them and defeated them. They both look in shock. He threw an ninja on the ground then sheathed his sword back into his trench coat.

"Okay, that's new." Leo commented

The man turned around and walked towards them. Leo held out an arm in front of Yuuki as he got closer.

"You're definitely a ninja but you're not one of them. " Leo replied. He looked nothing like the foot who were loyal to the Shredder.

"I am simply a guardian. Beyond that I cannot tell anything more." The man replied

"That's...pretty helpful." Leo raised an eye at him skeptically

"I am sorry but I cannot reveal everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle much more than you can imagine."

Yuuki raised an curious eye at the man. That was almost similar to what the Shredder had said. "" We had pretty much heard similar to Orockwho Socktea."

Leo gave her an look while the man made a small laugh "Oroku Saki." He corrected her. Yuuki blushed, embarrassed. Japanese names aren't exactly her strong suit yet, as she was still learning her heritage.

"Yes, it was only the truth, that the Shredder told you. But, know this... " The man takes a step closer "By rejecting The Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally today."

Yuuki let out a sigh in relief and Leo smiled putting away his swords. They stepped up to the man and shook his hand.

"Slow down, you drive too quickly." Splinter scolded from the back of the Battle Shell as it drove up to Leo and Yuuki "And that turn was too sharp."

"Master Splinter you've been backseat driving the whole way." Leo an Yuuki squinted their eyes at the bright headlights. The window rolled down. Donnie leaned his head out of it "Hey need a ride, you two? "

Leo and Yuuki smiled, glad to see him. Leo replied "Sure guys, we like to introduce you to the-" He gestured towards nothing. The man had mysteriously vanished.

"To the mystery ninja." Yuuki softly replied in wonder

* * *

Everyone piled in the back off the Battle Shell.

Yuuki felt arms wrapped around her tightly as Mikey hugged her "I'm glad to see that you're okay!" She hugged him back "Good to see you to Mikey."

"We were all pretty worried." Donnie replied

"Yes children, but now you are all safe." Splinter replied as he stepped up before he raises his hand and smacked them all in the cheeks.

Yuuki yelped holding her cheek in pain and began to tear up "Why?!" She shouted out

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed

"Hey" Donnie replied as he rubbed his

"What was that for!" Raph exclaimed in pain

" For being so foolish!" Splinter snapped out as he scolded them.

"You should have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." He explained .

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that got bruises." Donnie answered

"And did you see the way The Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asked, curious

"Yeah, it was like he was the shreddinator of somthing." Mikey replied in an German accent

"You have stirred the hornets nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter replied

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. Master Splinter stays silent thinking until an idea popped into his mind. "Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time." He narrowed his eyes, seriously.

"But how do we let him find us?" Donnie questioned

"Sit still." Splinter simply answered

" I don't know Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't exactly one of our strong points. " Mikey commented. Splinter glared at him.

Mikey made a sheepish smile "Right, sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good!" He quickly answered nervously.

Splinter looked at Yuuki "And you. You will wait here in the car."

Yuuki mouth dropped, shocked "You can't bench me! I want to prove that I can do it! Please ...I know that I can. " She faltered.

"You will wait here until we come back." Splinter replied

Yuuki looked at each one of the brothers for help but they stared in silence.

"Let her do it, sensei." A voice answered . Everyone looked and saw that it was Leonardo.

"She can do it. I know that she can."

Splinter looked at him for a while before turning back towards Yuuki who was clasping her hands together giving him a puppy dog pout, staring at him with big eyes . Splinter let out an exasperated and placed an hand on his forehead

"Very well."


	16. The Shredder Strikes Part Four

Later, a gauntlet reaches out and scratched the side of the Battle Shell. The Shredder and the foot had arrived. But it was quiet. Too quiet. He pointed above them to a building. He and his ninjas jumped up on top of the roof. The Shredder narrowed his eyes at the brothers and Yuuki resting underneath it a water tower. Splinter was sitting on top of the tower in a trance meditating. He opened his eyes as he heard them. They were waiting for him.

"Dude" Mikey commented, nervously while scratching his neck and Leo gave him an look.

The Shredder glared.

"Let the butt kicking begin." Raph replied as he pulled out his sais glaring back at him

(I CAN do this) Yuuki thought as she positioned herself into an stance, determined.

Leo looked at Yuuki and she smiled and nodded. He pulled out his swords spinning them pointing them at the Shredder.

"Foot ninjas! Attack!" The Shredder ordered

The brothers and Yuuki yelled as they charged at them. "Remember my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm wind." Splinter replied

Mikey gave him an confusing look, Splinter sighs placing a hand on his head "I mean be careful and don't be overconfident."

Yuuki punched an ninja as they came at her. Raph tackles two to the ground and kicked one away. Leo stepped on their heads as they tried to get up knocking them back down and kicked an ninja. Mikey wrapped a bo staffed wielding ninja with his nunchucks around their staff and kicked them away. Unfortunately, it was his sprained ankle.

"Ow!" He exclaimed holding it in pain hopping up and down. Mikey sweep kicked a ninja with the same foot again "Ow! Ow!" He repeated until he kicked an ninja away "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He complained not noticing the Shredder coming up behind him. He turned around and the Shredder punched him straight at the water tower. He slid down grabbing his foot in pain "YEOW!"

Donnie knocks out an ninja before stopping a ninja coming at him from behind. Then he clashes with another one that jumped for him. Donnie spinned his staff, distracted. He doesn't noticed the Shredder had jumped in from behind. He raised his gauntlet getting ready to bring it down. Yuuki notices and quickly jumped kicking Donnie out of the way. The Shredder glared at her before bringing down the gauntlet. Raph quickly blocked it with his sai, pushing her out of the way. He kicks the Shredder back. The Shredder back flips growling "Get them!" He ordered annoyed. A ninja throws stars at Leo and he deflected them spinning his swords. Four ninjas with swords came at him and he quickly blocked them. He struggled a bit gritting his teeth until he pushed them back then kicked the ninjas sending them all flying.

Donnie jumped spinning his staff attacking two ninjas.

"Hold your staff higher with your left foot in that position." Splinter called out to him. "Geez, now you're Back seat ninjaing me, Master Splinter" Donnie complained. Shredder stood in front of him then he punched Donnie, knocking him back into a wall. Leo clashed with an ninja and kicked them away. With his back turned he doesn't notice Shredder from behind. Shredder raised his gauntlet bringing it down on the unsuspecting turtle.

"No!" Raph blocked it with his sais. Shredder picked him up by his belt and flung him to the wall beside Donnie. Mikey was surrounded by ninjas. Yuuki jumped in to help him taking out some. Mikey grinned "Hey! Thanks!" While distracted , the Shredder knocked him into the wall sending him crashing into Donnie. Yuuki saw the Shredder coming after Leo as he was fighting some ninjas. She charged at Shredder but he quickly turned around and kicked her away. Sending her flying into the wall, hard. She slumped to the ground along side the three brothers.

"Yuuki!" Leo called out to her in alarm. He rushes over trying to get to the others until Shredder blocked his way. Shredder knocks him into the wall.

The looked up as they saw The Shredder walking towards them. They let a gasp as he raised his gauntlet.

"None of you will leave here alive!" He shouted getting ready to bring the gauntlet down on them to deliver the fatal blow.

"Shredder! No!" Splinter flipped off of the water tower over him blocking the gauntlet with his staff. Splinter let out an angry growl "You destroyed my family once! I will NOT let it happen again!"

"No man or freak can defeat me!" The Shredder roared in anger

"That remains to be seen!" Splinter retorted. He struck him with his staff. Splinter jumped to the water tower glancing at it. He gestured to the Shredder with his finger. The Shredder charges at him throwing punches and kicks. But Splinter quickly dodges out of the way. He ducks as he saw the gauntlet slashed at him slicing the beam to the water tower. Splinter gets an idea and he move moves away allowing Shredder slice more beams as he jumped out of the way. The tower starts to creek. Shredder notices.

"THIS IS FOR MY MASTER YOSHI!" Splinter declared. He kicks the beam knocking the water tower over sending it tumbling down on top of the Shredder and his foot ninjas. He tried to make a run for it but it was too late. Water came out rushing out of it like a river. Sweeping up everything in its path. The brothers climbed up on top of the wall, pulling Yuuki up just in time. The Shredder went over the rooftop landing on the ground. He noticed a shadow growing closer above him and looked up. His eyes widened "NOOO!" The water tower crashed on top of him, silencing him.

The brothers and Yuuki looked at the rat master in shock. Stunned by what they have witnessed.

"Master Splinter." Leo replied in shock

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked in concern

"Come we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home." Splinter replied

Yuuki looked down at the wreckage below silently. Leo walked up to her "Well, you did it! Like I said that you would!"

" Yeah, let's go home." Yuuki replied softly

"I'm all over that!" Donnie replied happily

"Yeah." Raph replied

They all walked away.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a gauntlet raises out of the wreckage below from the water tower.

* * *

Back at the lair, Yuuki snuck in to the training room while everyone celebrated. She walked up to the wall that hung weapons, looking at each one. She stopped when she saw a fan, like the one Shredder had offered to her. She stared at it as if it was pulling her towards it, like before. She reached out to take it off of the rack until a voice from behind called out "You've been staring at that tessen for a while now."

Yuuki jumped and quickly turned around to see that it was Splinter "Master Splinter!? I uh-" Yuuki blushed, embarrassed, knowing that she was now caught

Splinter walked up to her then took it off of the wall. He unfolded it showing it to her "This is a tessen, a Japanese war fan. Although, it has beauty if wielded as such. In defense of can block off flying projectiles. But, silently, it can also be deadly."

" Almost like you. " Splinter commented as he smiled. Yuuki made a sheepish smile.

Splinter folded it back up "I believe you've had found your weapon, Miss Yuuki."

He bowed his head holding it out to her.

Silently, Yuuki stared at it for a moment before making her decision. She took it from and bowed her head in respect ready to accept training from her sensei.


	17. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

At night, a manhole slid open as Leo climbed out of it along with his brothers and Yuuki. They flipped over a car, except for Yuuki who ran around it, then took cover around a corner of an alley. "Remember that the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Leo whispered to them then runs down as they followed staying in the shadows of the building, unseen.

"Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on that Shredder dude?" Mikey asked. They stopped and looked at him

"Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good" Mikey pointed out with his hands on his hips.

Everyone busted out laughing, besides Yuuki who frowned at them as they did.

"Greater good? Please." Leo replied as he waved his hand

" What are you, running for office?" Donnie asked sarcastically

"Ha, get over yourself already." Raph commented

Police sirens could be heard growing closer to them.

"Fine, make fun but I still think that we could still be doing a whole lot more to help people." Mikey explained as they quickly hid behind a dumpster as the police car drove by them. They peeked up from the dumpster to see where it was going, curiously. They gasped in shock when they saw a building on fire. The fire department was struggling to try and put it out. Everyone watched in interest until they saw a little girl cry out who was stuck on the building.

Her parents tried to get through the barricade but a firefighter pushes them back "You gotta stay back." The girl coughed with tears in her eyes. Yuuki watched in sadness wanting to help.

" We gotta help that kid!" Mikey yelled out as he was about to jump in.

Leo stopped him "Hang on the fire department got it covered. Besides, we'd get spotted."

"But we could -"

"Don't worry Mikey. It's covered." Donnie answered as he looked up and smiled

"But what if they don't get her in time?" Mikey asked

"Then he will." Raph replied as he pointed to the sky.

A man in a silver suit a dark blue cape and mask flew up in front of the moon. "Wow." Mikey replied in awe" The man flys towards the window where the girl was "It's really him." Mikey murmured. They saw the man grab the girl from the window "Silver Century." Mikey explained. Silver Century flew down to the girls parents letting her run to them "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged them.

"My baby!" The mother replied in relief as she hugged her "Oh, you're safe! "

The building began to explode. "Stand back." Silver Century replied to the firefighters. He flew up then took in a deep breath and blowed the fire out like it was a candle and everyone cheered as he flew away.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about. There's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows and look what he's able to do." Mikey commented as Donnie and Raph walked away

"Hey that's it! We should become superheroes!" He exclaimed out, excitingly. Donnie and Raph looked at him.

"Ex-squeeze me?!" Donnie asked in disbelief

"Yeah, yeah. Go on nightly patrols for crime, help the helpless, rescue...The rescue-less." Mikey explained slowly. "Isn't that what you guys already do?" Yuuki asked as she chimed in agreement, pointing at the other three brothers. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at her with bewilderment.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you're actually falling for this too?" Raph asked while looking at her. Yuuki shrugged her shoulders.

" I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mikey. The oxygen's is not making it to your brain." Donnie replied as he pointed to his head. He and Raph jumped down into the streets.

"Don't you get it? We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves. We can work out in the open!" Mikey argued

"Reading way too many comic books, Mikey." Leo commented then he jumped down following after them.

Mikey hang his head down and pouted. Yuuki looked at him sadly.

* * *

Back at the lair, candles were lit. The brothers and Yuuki sat down in corners while Splinter Sat in the middle "Two greatest weapons at the ninjas disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight we perfect a move that utilizes both. Leonardo, flying dragon" Splinter explained spinning his staff.

He charges at the turtle and Leo flips over him with a kick and lands before bowing "Raphael." Splinter replied and Raph back flips and bowed " Donatello." Splinter ordered. Donnie charges before front flipping and landing. "Yuuki." Splinter replied and she jumped flipping over, but only making it halfway in the air then she fell and landed on her butt. She groaned and stood up rubbing it in pain "Need to work harder." Splinter commented and snickered then he looked towards Mikey "Michelangelo."

Nothing...

Splinter looked over his shoulder to see the turtle, distracted, drawing something in his hands "Michelangelo." Splinter called out again before he wacked him With his staff.

" Yow!" Mikey exclaimed in surprise

"What are you doing?" Splinter demanded and Mikey stood up

"Uh, nothing. " He answered while quickly hiding a book behind his back

"Oh yeah? Let me see." Raph smirked and replied then he grabbed the book from Mikey

"Hey! Give that back!" Mikey shouted as he reached out for it

Raph laughs and threw the book back and forth in his hands. The he threw it to Donnie "Keep away!" Donnie called out as it did keeping it away from Mikey as he tried to get it back. Donnie threw the book back to Raph then to Leo. Leo opened it "Hey check this out." Raph, Donnie, and Yuuki came over and looked at it

"What is this?" Raph asked He pointed to five drawings "The NinJustice League?" He asked sarcastically

"More like the Shell-tastic five." Donnie commented

" The Legion of Sewer Heros. " Leo joked before the three of them laughed. Yuuki looked at them with disbelief then she frowned. She didn't have any siblings growing up but nobody deserves to be treated this way. She angrily stared at them in silence.

"Well, hardy har. Even our level headed leader gets a funny in." Mikey interrupted

" You're not really serious about this superhero kick, are you? " Leo asked in disbelief holding up the drawing

"Why not!?" Mikey asked, snatching the book from his brother "Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared somebody's going to see 'em. And would it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do?" He argued

"You're intentions are noble, Michelangelo. But never forget who you are. You are ninja. You operate in the shadows." Splinter explained. Yuuki stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing .

"But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey asked

"There are many paths my son. You must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training." Splinter replied as he walked back towards the three brothers and Yuuki

Mikey looked down at the book "I'm sorry sensei. But I gotta get out to clear my head." He explained. He ran off getting into the elevator.

Yuuki turned her head and glared at everyone, furiously.

"Woah! What are you mad about?!" Leo asked slightly intimidated

"How could you all do that to him!?" She shouted

"You're his brothers!" She pointed at Splinter " And your his father! You're supposed to support his dreams not crush it! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I know that you all want to protect him but what you all did was wrong!" Then she ran off after him.

"Oh, look! It's wonder girl!" Raph replied sarcastically and laughed. Yuuki ignored him and got on the elevator. Leo stopped her "Let Mikey blow off some steam. He'll be back." Yuuki turned her head and glared at him "I don't want to even look at you right now." Leo flinched and quickly pulled back. She pressed the button ridding the elevator up.

* * *

Yuuki got off to see Mikey sitting on a wooden crate. He looked over his shoulder to see her "What do you want?" He replied a little angry

" Well, if you want to do this superhero hero thing. I'll help in any way." Yukki replied and smiled

Mikey looked at her surprised. Then he beamed, and jumped and flipped off of the crate. He ran over crushing her into a big hug "Really!? You'll be my sidekick!?"

Yuuki groaned at the force of it and answered "Let's not go that far. I said that I'll help. I have no interest in being a superhero. That's your dream."

He lets go of her and made a sheepish smile "Thanks." Mikey and Yuuki sat down, thinking "How do I get to be a superhero? Step one: Secret origin story covered." Mikey replied

"Step two: A cool mode of transport." He explained. The looked at the Battle Shell "The turtle mobile! "

"Nah, too limited." Mikey shook his head.

Yuuki looked down at her feet seeing a hook and a rope. She reached down and picked it up "What about this?" She asked and held it out to Mikey.

He grabbed them smiling "These would do nicely."

* * *

They stand on top of a rooftop looking down on the city. "Step three: go out on patrol." Mikey explained. They hear a scream and saw a man running away from a woman with her purse "Ah! Stop! Thief!"

Mikey gets his grappling hook and tied it to the satellite pole nearby. He slings Yuuki on to his back and swing down ,grabbing the man

"Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit?" Mikey asked and the man let out a terrified yell. Mikey throws him into the trash making the man drop the purse. The satellite pole breaks and Mikey crashed on the ground along with Yuuki.

"Okay, so I loose points for style." He commented as got up helped her up as well "Still, mission accomplished. Now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger." He replied as he picked up the purse and walked over to the woman "Here's your purse lady. No need to thank -" The woman grabbed it from him in disgust and also terrified "Get Away from me, freak!" She wacks Mikey with it and ran off.

" Me. " Mikey finished

"Yeah! Well, you're welcome lady! I actually hope that you get mugged again!" Yuuki shouted in anger as the woman ran away from them

"Yuuki let it go." Mikey grabbed her shoulder stopping her

"She can't talk to you like that!" Yuuki looked at him

" I said let it go." Mikey replied

He lets go then walks over to a window looking at his reflection "Maybe I'm approaching this wrong. Step four : Work on an appearance that doesn't actually freak out the people your trying to protect, if your a mutant turtle." Mikey replied thinking

"I need a superhero costume."

* * *

In April's shop, Mikey stood In front of April while Yuuki played with NANO "Then it dawned on me: If you want to act like a superhero, then you gotta look like a superhero." He explained to her holding the book in his hand. April took it from him looking at it "Pretty lame huh?" He asked as he looked down, forlorned

" No, not all. I think you should follow your dream. "

"You do?" Mikey looks at her shocked

"We just gotta find the right look for you." She explained

Mikey walked behind a changing station then came out wearing a knight outfit.

"Nah, too cumbersome." April replied. Then he tried on a magician like out with a top hat. "Too formal." Next, a red sweatshirt with a lighting bolt on it and a blue ski mask "Too mugger."

"Hang on...I think I got it! Introducing...Turtle Titan!" Mikey explained. He came out wearing brown boots , Brown gloves, the grappling hook on his side, a shield, and red cape with his initials on the front.

"Hmm...not bad." April commented, smiling

"Looks great! But, I'd lose the cape." Yuuki replied " It would get caught in something. "

"I wanna be a superhero!" NANO exclaimed happily

" Looks like you've got an admirer Mikey. " April replied

* * *

Later at night, Mikey, Yuuki and NANO stood on the rooftops. They see a man crossing the road as cars dodged him "A citizen in peril! This looks like a job for...Turtle Titan!" Mikey replied as he swinged his grappling hook. The man had yellow eyes no pupils. A trucker eating a hamburger nearly choked as he saw him in the road. He turned his wheel and slammed his foot on the brakes trying not to hit him. But it doesn't slow down. Mikey grabbed the man just in time pulling him out of the way "Never fear, the Turtle Titan is-!" Then crashed into a wall. Yuuki and NANO cringed as he did.

NANO flew down holding Yuuki and walked over towards him.

"Ow!" He explained, rubbing his head

"Sorry my bad. Hang on." Mikey replied to the man wrapping up his grappling hook. The man shook his head and wildly look around, confused. He noticed Mikey, NANO and Yuuki "Who are you?What's going on?!" He stood up and ran "Police! I'm being attacked by costumed freak who thinks he's a superhero! And a giant robot! They held a girl hostage as well!" He exclaimed in fear

Yuuki made a frown "Who are you calling a hostage pal?"

"Attacked? Dude, you were like this close to being road kill." Mikey replied with his hands on his hips.

* * *

Mikey paced around on top of the rooftops while Yuuki and NANO watched "Man I gotta get some superhero respect in this town." He commented. Suddenly, They hear a crash to see a guy breaking into a window of Crazy Manny's. "Good old fashioned robbery. Now that's more like it!" Mikey commented happily. He took out his grappling hook.

The man took money from the register putting it into a bag. His eyes were yellow like the one before. Mikey , Yuuki and NANO appeared at the door "Beware Evil doers Turtle Titan is in the house!" Mikey exclaimed. The man ignored him as if he didn't hear him, still stuffing money into the bag. "So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals." Mikey commented. He pushed the man up against the wall.

"Once again, the names Turtle Titan remember that. And you're name is -" He looks behind the man to see the same guy in the poster "Crazy Manny?" Mikey asked in disbelief. Crazy Manny eyes turn back to normal and Mikey lets him go."W-What's going on?" He looks around confused before seeing the three of them"Oh my gosh! Please don't hurt me! Take anything, I got a family!" He pleaded.

Yuuki looked at him confused "Wait, we weren't breaking into your store, you were." She explained. She frowned thinking. Something doesn't add up. "Why would I do that?" Manny asked "That's what I want to know." Mikey interjected as a small but crawled off of Manny's neck "Hey, that doesn't look like part of your inventory." Mikey commented as they saw it crawl away. Yuuki saw flashing lights and heard sirens at front of the store the police had arrived.

"Officer, in here! Some nut jobs are trying to rip up my store! They're holding a girl hostage as well!" Manny called out saving his arms

"Why does everyone assume that I'm a hostage!?" Yuuki shouted . Mikey grabbed her and he and NANO ran out the back door.

The bug sneaks out of the store during the commotion.

A man in a red battle suit watches the scene and laughed maniacally "My mind control bugs are a success despite the inference of those fools." The bug crawls up to him and he picked it up

"One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets. Then I will take control of my true target. Muhahaha!"

* * *

Mikey paced around the rooftops in deep thought. Then they heard a crash and car alarms from behind. A bus was driving out of control "What is up with people tonight?" He asked in disbelief

" This is too much of an coincidence." Yuuki muttered

Mikey grabbed Yuuki swing to the bus with NANO following behind landing on top of the bus. He quickly opened the hatch and they climbed in. Mikey approached the driver to see his eyes were yellow as well. He pushed him aside taking the wheel "Sorry pal. Nobody's going to break the bank tonight." He replied. Mikey pushed down the brakes, they didn't't work "Don't tell me you cut the breaks!" " Mikey... " Yuuki pointed to the river ahead of them "We're going to crash!" NANO let's out an ear piercing scream. The driver pushes Mikey down taking back the wheel "Have you totally lost it!" Mikey exclaimed before seeing the bug on the man's neck "Or have I totally found it..." He asked taking it off.

The man shakes head head confused "Where am I?"

"Offhand, we'd say that you were being mind-controlled by this mechanical doo-hickey. " Mikey replied smashing the bug into the pole "But you're safe."

"No, I'm not!" The man replied in fear as he saw that they were getting closer to the river. Mikey opened the door and Yuuki kicked the man out. Mikey gestured her to go first and she and NANO jumped out. Mikey jumped but his cape got caught in the doors as it shut.

"Mikey! I told you wearing cape was a bad idea!" Yuuki shouted as she and NANO chased after the bus. The bus jumped off but instead flew over the river. "Huh?" Mikey looked up confused and saw Silver Century lifting the bus into the air. He flew it back setting the bus down.

Mikey pulled his cape out from the door "Stupid cape." He muttered

" Are you guys alright? " Silver Century asked as he lowered himself down towards Mikey, Yuuki and NANO

"I-I...you...y-your him! Central Survey! Surfer Sundry" Mikey stuttered in shock

" Silver Century, and you are?" He answered. Mikey stood up "Michel-I mean, Turtle Titan. I'm a superhero. Just like you. We'll not just like you. But I've always admired your work!"

"Uh-huh." Silver Century replied slowly

"First night on the job, huh?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikey replied sheepishly

" Uh, listen Turtle Titan, is it?" Silver questioned. He gestured to Mikey. Mikey smiled and nodded.

"I admire your good intentions, but this is an dangerous occupation. If you're not careful somebody's going to get hurt, most likely you." Silver Century explained "You might want to call it an night." Mikey mouth dropped as he saw him fly away.

"Wait!" He called out "You need to see this!" He explained and pulled out the bug. Silver Century flied back down to them "Someone been controlling people with these bugs. Making them do crazy things and then they don't remember."

He takes the bug from Mikey "Hm, looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Dr. Malignus." He replied in thought and flew into the air "You may have disabled it but it's still receiving an control signal."

His eyes pinpoint the location "It's originating from that warehouse." He flew down picking up Mikey in his arms while Yuuki rode on NANO " let's go! " "Woah!" Mikey cried out in alarm

"Are you alright?" Silver Century asked

" Sorry, this is a first for me." Mikey explained

"First time flying?" Silver Century asked

"First superhero, team up!" He told him. Then Silver Century flew off into a different direction setting him down

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you said the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction?" Mikey pointed out

"Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan. There will be no superhero team up tonight." Silver Century replied, sternly

"But,-"

"You've got a lot of heart, kid, and I appreciate the help, but you're in way over your head. You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight, while I deal with Malignus." Silver Century explained before flying off

"You don't understand! I took this gig so that I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!" Mikey called out as he flew away.

"Eh, what does he know?"

"Mikey, we should stop. This is way over our heads." Yuuki commented

Without a boat or anything they were stuck "What I wouldn't give to have a turtle plane right about now." Mikey let out a sigh

"Guess we'll just have to get across the old fashioned way." He runs across the bridge with Yuuki and NANO following behind

"Yep defiantly need me a turtle mobile." He replied exhausted

* * *

As Mikey and Yuuki and NANO walked inside of the safe house. The found out that Malignus had Silver Century under his control. They struggled until Mikey had enough His eyes narrowed and he threw his costume off

"You know, maybe Master Splinter was right, again. Maybe it's time to get back to the basics."

" Ninja Style!" He shouted out

"You've said it!" Yuuki replied in agreement

Mikey and NANO who grabbed Silver Century from behind, managed to grab the bug off of the superhero and crushed it.

Silver Century placed both of his hands on their shoulders "Thanks Turtle Titan and NANO."

"You've earned your superhero team up. " He explained

"It's over Malignus. You've lost! " Silver Century declared angrily as he flew above him

"Only this round, Century." Malignus replied as the platform descended with him, before Century could reach him, trapping himself in the wires

"The game will continue." Malignus laughed evilly. Below the warehouse, the elevator descended down and the doors opened and Malignus stepped out

" Muscle-bound fool. Doesn't he know that I always have an escape plan? " He commented

"Hi, there. Remember us?" Mikey called out with Yuuki and NANO standing in front of him. He and Yuuki kicked Malignus back into the elevator, knocking him out cold.

"Who needs a shield and grappling book anyway?" Mikey asked

"You've said it. Superhero work is tiring." Yuuki replied

* * *

Mikey, NANO, and Yuuki watched from afar on top of a rooftop as they saw the police take Malignus away. Silver Century flew down to them. "Thanks for the help. You're welcome to team up with me anytime Turtle Titan and NANO."

"The names Michelangelo and for now on we'll leave the limelight to guys like you." Mikey explained "We can do alot more for this town in the shadows." He replied

Silver Century smiled and nodded "I understand." Then he looked at NANO "NANO, how would you like to be me out?

NANO makes a shocked face then hesitantly looks at Yuuki "Mommy?" Yuuki bent down to it .

"Go. You can do a whole lot more good if you go with him." She replied

Mikey and Yuuki watched as they saw Silver Century and NANO fly away.

"Come on. Let's go home." Mikey replied

He and Yuuki walked until she turned her head

"Goodbye,...NANO." She replied softly then followed after Mikey .

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter walked up to the three brothers "And so my sons, we practice our moves very slowly so that we may execute them with great speed." Just as he finished, the elevator door opened and Mikey and Yuuki walked out of it. The three brothers run up to them.

"What do you know, it's Super Mikey and wonder girl?!" Raph replied sarcastically

"Returning to their secret turtle cave headquarters." Donnie teased

"How's life in the funny books?" Leo asked. Mikey grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"In a Brooklyn warehouse, where the Silver Century has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind, Dr. Malignus. Any comments on the incident, Silver Century?" The newsman reported and looked at Silver Century

"I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of Turtle Titan, Miss Anonymous, and my new sidekick NANO. " Silver Century explained and the camera rolled in closer to the robot and it waved.

"NANO?!" The three brothers exclaimed out in shock

Mikey turned off the TV.

"Guys, were those you the Silver Century was talking about?" Leo asked

Mikey stood up and faced them then smiled "I'm a turtle, not a titan. So, who's ready to get back to training?" He explained then bowed at Master Splinter.

Leo approached Yuuki cautiously "Are you still mad?"

She turned and looked at him. She smiled at him "No. I'm not mad."the

"So? Miss Anonymous? " Leo teased

Yuuki let out groan and slapped her forehead


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back Part One

It early in the morning, the sun hasn't even started to rise yet. In April's apartment, Raph slept on the floor with Donnie on top of the couch, and Mikey in it. Donnie's foot ends up in Mikey's face and he waved it away "Oh, jeez. What died?" He muttered in his sleep and rolled over on his side putting his face to the pillow . Yuuki slept in her sleeping bag that she brought over. She was sleeping silently with a few toss and turns. The brothers had texted her earlier saying that the sewers were being overrun with foot ninjas. And that they were staying at April's place for the time being until they have given up.

As they slept, Splinter who was sitting in a chair opened his eyes. He saw Leonardo standing in front of the window.

"Morning training my son?"

Leo turned to him "Yes sensei while the city's still quiet."

Splinter walked up to him "Your discipline is commendable Leonardo. Have a good run."

Just as he was about to step out of the window "But I trust you that you are not thinking about scouting the lair alone.

Leo freezed. He turned around and faced him "Why would I do that? Just because the sewers are overrun by foot ninjas, so we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards?" That last question being more angrier than dismissive.

"You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act together as a team, not as rash individuals."

"I understand, Master Splinter. I am curious though. With the Shredder gone, what are the foot ninjas up to?"

Splinter got up from his chair and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder "Patience, my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon."

Yuuki groaned in her sleep and she woke up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and saw the two of them. She looks at Leo "Don't go." She replied sleepily

"I'll be back soon. You get some rest." Leo replied

Yuuki watched as she saw him leave then laid back down rolling on her side.

(I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope that I'm wrong.)

* * *

Leo ran across the rooftops on his morning run. As he was running, one person popped into his mind, Yuuki. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Every time he meditated she was there clouding his thoughts. Every time she entered the lair to visit him and his brothers and Master Splinter, she made his heart skipped a beat.

He came to only one conclusion. He finally admitted it to himself. He was in love with her. No matter how hard he tried to shake that thought from his mind. He couldn't.

Leo out a sigh in frustration and continued his run. As he jumped across a rooftop, he didn't notice a few foot ninjas in an alley. They started to follow him one of them drew their sword and lunges at him. Leo quickly ducked and kicked them away then quickly turned around facing the ninjas, glaring at them. He pulled his swords out. Suddenly, he senses something then turned and saw more ninjas. They gestured the ninjas to attack him. Leo looked and saw a rope. He quickly jumped landing on top of the fallen ninja he had kicked. He jumped off of them and grabbed the rope then cuts it and swings to another building.

The chase had begun.

* * *

back at April's, Mikey and the other brothers snored. He waved his hand in front of his face then slammed it into his face. He let out a yell in surprise waking everyone up.

"What?! What is it?!" Raph asked as he quickly pulled out his sais

Mikey chuckled awkwardly "Oh man. I slept on my hand and it got numb and it hit my face, I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?"

Everyone stared at him then Raph walked towards the bathroom "Words fail me." He muttered

Mikey quickly flipped over him beating Raph to the bathroom "First dibs on the bathroom!" He slammed the door in Raph's face. Raph let out a defeated sigh leaning his head on the door.

Yuuki snickered and let out a sigh in relief "Well at least I won't get to see you naked again."

Raph turned to look at her "Oh then how come your face turned beet red when you saw me in just a towel?"

Yuuki's eyes widened and she quickly blushed and looked away.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Donnie teased

"Admit it, you liked what you see." Raph teased also

Yuuki rolled her eyes "You guys are so immature!"

* * *

Mikey made breakfast with the toaster burning behind him. April yawned as she walked in to see the others awake. "I really do have four turtles and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream."

"You'll learn to live with it." Yuuki commented

April sniffed when she smelled a burnt smell coming in the kitchen "Hey what's burning?!"

"Mikey's cooking." Raph answered

Mikey accidentally breaks the yolk in the pan. He whines then scrambled it "Hey scrambled is okay with everybody, right?"

" Again!?" Everyone asked and he cringed. He noticed someone was missing "Hey where's Leo?"

"He is engaged with his morning exercise." Splinter answered .

Donnie walked over to the window and looked out "If he doesn't get back soon. He's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry. " He commented, worried

Thunder struck loudly as he finished. Yuuki looked over, concerned

(Please let me be wrong. Let him come back safe.)

* * *

Leo climbed up a building breathing and panting heavily as he did. He bent down to rest and take a breath until a ninja jumps out in front of him. Leo looks up and sees a small army of them. He backed up towards the edge of the building then pulled out his swords growling at them. They charged at him.

Leo quickly jumped stepping on two of their heads then kicked two down. He kicked and slashed with his katanas. He jumps down to see all of the ninjas defeated. He hears something nearby and turned to see more ninjas. He glared at them and thunder struck out. He looked up at the clouds as it started to rain. He stared looking at the ninjas armed with various different weapons. He lets out an irritated growl.

* * *

Raph catched a stray plate as it does at him "Got it. Thanks." Mikey threw some more dishes at him while April looks in worry "Ah, no!"

"One more!" Mikey throws another dish to Raph "Not the china!" April yelled out

She flinched as she heard it broke "Oops." She sighed and placed a hand on her head "Why should today be any different?"

"Kids." Splinter replied as he read the newspaper

"Sorry April." Mikey replied

" Yeah sorry. " Raph replied "Uh you got any glue?"

"Don't sweat it. I realize that it's tough for six people...to share a one person apartment." April replied as he fixed her hair. Donnie helped sit her down "Don't worry well be out of your way as soon as we can." He assured her.

"Don't get me wrong. I love you guys, I really do. It's just...my place too small." April explained " "We'll leave as soon as the foot ninjas are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Splinter replied

Mikey walked past them carrying six plates of food and toast. "Uh can I help you with that very delicate china, Mikey?" April asked nervously

"No, thanks. I got it." Mikey replied and he threw them up into the air. April let out a shriek and covered her eyes, expecting shattering. But nothing happened. She looked and saw that the plates had landed on the table, neatly.

"Ninja training." Mikey laughed

He sat down and began to scarf down his food.

"Say what you can about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raph replied with his mouth full. Yuuki frowned, "Don't talk with your mouth full." She replied a little grossed out.

"One would think that table manners would be part of their training." April replied

"One would think." Splinter answered

"Shouldn't Leo be back by now?" Mikey asked "Hey of the five of us, Leo's the one You never have to worry about." Donnie replied

"I hope you're right Donnie." Yuuki replied softly

* * *

Leo scowled as he faced the army of ninjas. He kicked one from behind and fends off with another. He kicks three ninjas then split kicks two more. Eventually they were all defeated. Leo panted heavily starting to feel exhausted. He backs away and sheathed his swords. He looks up on I top of the building to see two foot tech ninjas. They jump down towards him and he jumped back out of their way. He quickly pulled out his swords.

They activated their camouflage, now invisible. Leo looks around not being able to see them. But he could hear their footsteps in the puddles as it continued to rain. One bite him in the shell and he growled before he was kicked away. He grunted as he waited for them to approach. But they knock him back. They picked him up and began to carry him to the edge of the roof. They threw Leo off and he screamed as he falls. He quickly puts his swords away and managed to grab the edge of the other building just in time. He slammed against the wall hard as he did. He lets out an growl in anger then climbed up and positioned with one of his swords out. He sees the footsteps of the tech ninjas. Leo reached up and pulled his masked around covering his eyes. He waited.

Drip.

Leo kicked away one ninja and they become visible as they were knocked down. One more to go... Leo waited in silence. He hears more footsteps and jumped before swinging down his sword slashing the cloaking tech on the ninja. He kicked them knocking them out. Leo turned his mask back around to see both of the tech ninjas defeated. He bowed and running off. Two ninjas watched from afar.

* * *

Raph and Donnie washed the dishes from breakfast. Mikey peeked in from the doorway "Do you need any help?"

"Keep him away from the dishes!" April yelled out. Mikey grinned and pulled his fist in the air "Yes! It worked!" He laughed and walked away. "Is it me or is he getting worse?" Raph asked Donnie. Lighting struck outside. "Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather." Donnie replied as he handed Raph an dish to dry. "Ah you know Leo and his training. Nothing stops him."

* * *

Leo jumps back and takes a stance facing the ninjas. He stayed silent. Someone walks up from behind the group of foot ninjas towards him, Hun. He growled at Leo. Leo looked back completely unfazed. Hun cracked his knuckles and Leo gestured him with his hand. Hun charged at him and Leo jumps over him gesturing to Hun again. Hun grabbed a pipe next to him lunges at Leo. Leo jumped to strike him but was knocked back. Hun inched closer towards him. For a split second Yuuki flashed into Leo's mind. He was not going to go down like this. the

Leo jumped over Hun again as he charged then disarmed him. Leo kicked him into a chimney and it collapsed on top of turned his head looking at the other ninjas "Boo!" They backed away startled falling off of the roof. Leo runs off panting and stumbled as he did.

* * *

Raph and Donnie watched a football game on TV. "Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even have dolphins! Think they would have room for something little more...reptilian." Raph complained

" The turtles? My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity unchallenged. "

"Say what?" Raph asked in confusion

Mikey walks in front of the TV "May I have your attention please!"

Everyone turned to look at him. He burped out loudly. Donnie and Raph stared at him then clapped "Cool. " Mikey bowed at them. "Eww!" April exclaimed in disgust and covered her face. "This is what I have to live with all the time." Splinter replied

" I'm so sorry for you." Yuuki replied as she shook her head

Donnie realized what he was doing and stopped " I can't believe i just clapped for that. " Raph stared at his hands before standing up "That's it! I'm gonna look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offense April but we need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy."

"You are going nowhere until your brother returns! Sit!" Splinter replied sternly

"Man, what a ship. We gotta sit here on our butts while Leo's out there having all of the fun."

April got up as she heard the tea kettle whistled then poured some into cups. She handed it to everyone until she reached Yuuki last and handed hers.

As April handed Yuuki her cup of tea. The cup cracked in Yuuki's hands, spilling some of it, and she burned herself.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? April asked worried as she went to get a wet rag to cool the burn

"I'm fine." Yuuki answered as she rubbed her hand

Splinter stared at the cracked cup with an ominous look before continuing to drink his.

* * *

Leo jumped across the rooftops trying to escape the ninjas and Hun. He had enough of this. He turned around and faced them pulling out his swords. He panted as a dozen ninjas approached him. He jumps and kicked them away defeating them. Hun makes an angry look and charges at him. Leo uses an antenna to knock him back. Hun wiped his mouth then looks up. He smirked evilly and laughed and backed away.

Leo looks at them confused. He looks behind him and saw four ninjas, the Elite ninjas. They all wore same hats but wielded different weapons. He looks at them in shock. The ninjas stared at him. Leo jumped at them but they vanished as soon as he lands. They appear in front of Hun below. Leo positioned himself but all of them turned away from Leo and bowed in a different direction.

Leo looked in their direction and let out a gasp in shock "No." He replied in disbelief.

Standing in front of him was the Shredder, alive.

The Elite disappear then reappeared and they all cornered Leo in. He tried to fight them off but they quickly overpowered him. He kneels down completely exhausted and breathing heavily. Rain poured down on him and ran down his face. He gets back up and fights them again. But they were too strong. They knocked his swords out of his hands.

* * *

Back at April's everyone stared at the clock, it was 9:35. Leo should have been back hours ago. Raph punches his hands while Donnie pondered. Mikey scratched his head "Guys, I'm starting to get worried. Leo should've checked in by now."

"I know this is a first, but Mikey's right. " Donnie replied in disbelief

"Master Splinter?" Raph asked. Splinter sighed in defeat and nodded "Go."

"Geez, what if something really happened to him?" Mikey asked as they started to leave.

Leo crashes through the window and everyone looks in shock and horror. He lands on the floor, bruised. Yuuki felt her heart dropped and split in two as she saw him. She quickly rushed over to him "Leo!"

"Leo what happened?!" Raph growled as he demanded

Mikey kneels beside him and lifted his head up. Leo struggled as he opened his eyes. His vision was cloudy everything was spinning. "Who did this to you?!" Raph asked as his vision started to clear a bit. They all stared at him worried. Leo shuts his eyes as he drifted out of consciousness. Raph growled in anger and clenched his fist. "I'm gonna find out who did this!" He pulled out his sais and started to walk towards the window getting ready to jump out.

"No Raph...wait." Leo called out weakly to him. Raph returns to him and he bent down and Leo whispered "He's back...The...Shredder." Leo murmured quietly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, closing them. His head fell back. Everyone let out a gasp in disbelief. They looked towards the broken window that Leo had crashed into.

The Elite bowed and handed the Shredder Leo's swords. He takes them and breaks them into pieces as they scattered into the air. He tosses them aside and laughing evilly.


	19. The Shredder Strikes Back Part Two

Yuuki cupped Leo's face gently with her hands trying to wake him up. But she received no reaction.

"Leo..." She whispered, sadly

"W-What did he just say?!" April asked in fear

"He said...the Shredder's back." Mikey explained

"No way!" Raph replied and everyone looked at him "We were all there. We all saw what happened that night on the roof!"

"There's no way any human could have survived that." Donnie explained, shaking his head

"We're not dealing with just any human. This is the Shredder." Raph pointed out

Mikey walked over to the broken window looking outside "If you read the comic books, you know the bad guy always comes back! Always!"

"We need to get Leo out of here!" April explained, pointing to the door

"She is right. We must leave now." Splinter replied

"Guy's we've got company!" Mikey yelled out as he saw several foot appear from the rooftops across the apartment.

" What's the plan!? Leo's always the one with a plan! So what are we going to do without Leo to come up with a plan?!" He replied, nervously

"No time for a plan." Raph answered pulling out his sais "Why not?" Mikey asked looking at Raph. A foot ninja crashes through the window. Yuuki yelped and she covered her body over Leo's as glass flew as it shattered. Mikey let's out a girlish scream. He and Raph backed away. Mikey jumped towards the couch and kicked it towards the window trying to barricade it and for some cover. More ninjas crashed through the widows, including from the back in the kitchen.

"Master Splinter, grab Leo! We'll cover you!" Donnie replied to Splinter then he turned towards the ninjas. He blocks a sword with his staff. Another leaped towards him and he fends them off. Mikey and Raph joined in helping Donnie. April, Yuuki and Splinter lifted Leo up and carried him behind the couch taking cover away from the fight. Raph blocked a sword with his way then he jumps over them and a ninja down. Mikey spinned his nunchucks but he was grabbed by a huge ninja by the shoulders and thrown over the couch. The ninja jumps on top of the couch holding his weapon up getting ready to bring it down on Mikey.

"No." Splinter replied before he back flipped and kicked the ninja away from Mikey. Mikey peeked up from behind the couch "I will hold them off. Help April and Yuuki get your brother down the stairs and out of the antique shop." Splinter joined in the fight and he swung his staff hitting some ninjas.

Yuuki heard a groan. She looked down to see Leo had regained consciousness "My swords...where are my swords?" He asked hoarsely "Yuuki?" He reached out for her and she took his hand. It crushed her heart seeing him like this.

"I'm right here, Leo." She replied softly

"Take it easy bro. We're getting you out of here." Mikey replied before peeking out

Splinter glances back at April and Yuuki, worried. He backhands an ninja. More ninjas came through the window and one aimed an arrow at Splinter. He catches it, breaking it in half. "Enough, Donatello and Raphael cover the rear. Michelangelo, I told you to help April and Yuuki get Leonardo downstairs." Splinter ordered. He jumped back and smacked more ninjas. Two ninjas approached Mikey and he smacks them away with his nunchucks. As he made a path, April and Yuuki helped Leo up supporting him as they wrapped his arms across their shoulders

"I can walk." He replied, weakly. They struggled to hold onto him.

"Stop being stubborn." Yuuki replied

"Leo lean on us." April replied to him "April, Yuuki...leave me. Get away if you can. This is our fight, not yours." Leo explained shaking his head. Yuuki stared at him with disbelief. "Not my fight!? Look Leo, we're all family now. I could never run out on you!" April declared. Yuuki nodded "Same goes for me."

"Let's go." April replied as the two of them helped walked Leo towards the door. April opened it to see more foot ninjas standing there. One lunges out at her. She yells out in shock. Leo kicked door shut. They busted through. Mikey quickly runs towards them and kicks them back knocking them back, sending them tumbling down the stairs.

Mikey walks out to make sure the close was clear before coming back "Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rat, run, do not walk to the nearest exit!" He explained pointing towards the stairs

Donnie knocks out several ninjas "Raph, this bus is leaving!" He called out. Donnie and Raph backed away as the ninjas inched closer towards them.

Mikey walked down the stairs first, on guard. "Be alert. The shop is our exit and they know it." Splinter whispered

"Make yourself useful and go scope out the store." Donnie replied to Mikey. He gulps nervously "N-No problem." He replied walking down the stairs. He sneaks last a door before opening to the shop. Mikey peeked in, it was dark and it showed no signs of anyone in the room "It's quiet. Maybe too quiet. Always wanted to say that." He looks around more until he saw four ninjas with hats in the corner of the room. Mikey let out a gasp as they saw him and they started to inch closer.

"Nice hats." Mikey commented before shutting the door. He ran back up the stairs as Donnie was coming down "Wrong way Mikey." Donnie replied "Wrong way my foot...poor choice of words. There's a major ambush down there!" Mikey explained pointing to the door "We don't have a choice. They're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Donnie replied

"What's the story down there?" Raph called out from the door upstairs as he fought the ninjas "There's some seriously mean looking guys down there!" Mikey called back "Mean looking, duh?" Donnie retorted, pushing last him "Don, wait!" Mikey replied to him as Donnie opened the door.

He jumped in with his staff ready. He sees the four ninjas. "Nice hats." Donnie commented. One of them throws his weapon and Donnie dodges and crashed against the wall. Another throws his spear directly at him. Donnie gasped.

He dodges it as the spear landed inches near his head."Woah!" Donnie exclaimed. He crawled under it to the door. "Raphie we've got trouble down here!" He shouted out "Like I don't have trouble up here!" Raph retorted as he kicked two ninjas back. Splinter makes his way down The stairs to see. He sees the four ninjas and recognized them "The Shredder's Elite guards. They are the deadliest of warriors. Lethal assassins." He finished.

"Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April called out "Hey I got my hands full up here!" Raph shouted as he kicked a ninja back. Yuuki reached down to her tessen getting ready to assist him.

"No...don't go." She heard Leo murmured as he drifted in and out

"Okay, I'm right here Leo." She answered

Splinter walked back up the stairs "Go! Assist your brothers. I will protect Leonardo." He replied to Raph. Raph leaped over April, Yuuki and Leo and entered the room.

"Woah!" He exclaimed out in surprise as he saw the four four ninjas

"Nice hats." Raph commented. Mikey and Donnie nodded. "Yeah, we thought so too." Mikey replied "Say what you will about the foot, but they do not skip out on the headgear." Donnie replied as the ninjas got closer to them. Splinter gets surrounded by ninjas. He punched and kicked them all. He pushes one into the railing of the stairs, breaking it. Splinter was hit and was disarmed as he dropped his staff. He rolled back to the railing grabbing two sticks. He faced the ninjas fighting them off before kicking his staff up, catching it. B

"Master Splinter, he's getting worse!" April called out

"We can not stay here any longer." He backed away from the ninjas. He punched one off of the stairs. " So are we gonna to do this, or what?" Raph asked as he Donnie and Mikey looked at the foot Elites. They charged at them as well as the Elite. Raph leaps and kicked a soldier while Donnie kicked two. Raph is kicked Back towards the door as Donnie was kicked back to the wall, near Raph. Mikey dodges an Elite and smacked him with his nunchuck. He leaps and kicked him into a display case. Donnie blocks a weapon before he was kicked back into a display case. He ducks as an Elite swings his weapon at him, breaking a vase, instead.

"Hey try not to wreck the shop. At least try not to wreck it too badly." Donnie warned before he sweep kicked the Elite

Raph jumps dodges a weapon from an Elite and jumps back landing back to back with Mikey "Just need to catch my breath." He pants as the ninjas walked closer to them "Yeah, can we call a time out of something?" Mikey asked as the two tried to fend the Elites off. "Yikes!" Mikey exclaimed as he dodged a weapon from behind. Next, he was punched back into a display case. Mikey flipped over the ninja as they tried to bring their weapons down on him but stabbed the case instead. He lands near a suit of armor and quickly jumps out of the way as the Elite sliced it to pieces. Mikey falls back and lands on the floor. Another ninja appeared from behind "Uh-Oh."

Donnie gets his staff knocked out of his hands as he tried to fight one of the ninjas. He hears Mikey and turned to see the ninja getting ready to bring it down on the defenseless turtle. Donnie gasped. He quickly grabbed the Elite in front of him and flipped him over him sending them crashing into the other Elite, knocking them away from Mikey. They vanished in smoke. Mikey got up and he and Donnie looked in shock. They reappear behind Mikey and he quickly moves out of the way "Yipe!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran away. As April and Yuuki helped Leo down the stairs, Splinter jumps over them after he finishes off the last of the ninjas upstairs. He runs into the shop.

April and Yuuki stumbled back as they were pushed as Leo was ripped out from their grasps. They looked and saw Hun. He held Leo up by the tail ends of his mask. Yuuki glared at him. "Your friend doesn't look too well. Should I put him out of his misery?" Hun smirked as he asked lifting Leo's head up with his finger. Mikey stumbled back to the door and saw Hun "Leo!" He exclaimed out but was pulled back into the fight in the room.

Yuuki growled and took a step " **Put...him...down."** She replied darkly as she glared dangerously at the man

Hun answered "As you wish." Then he threw Leo across the room. He hits a pole and lands near Raph, groaning.

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed out, helping Leo. He tried to help Leo walk but only to quickly move him as as an Elite appeared near them.

Yuuki nearly cried at the state Leo was in. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight to defend himself. She grinded her teeth turned her head looking at Hun, seething in anger

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She roared at him in

Yuuki quickly kicked Hun below his belt and he yelled out in pain "You want to play dirty, fine! I can fight dirty too." She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him. She let out a gasp as she saw Hun got up. She groaned in frustration. She let out an irritated growl and backed up to the door as he walked closer to her. As Yuuki entered the room April smashed his face with a vase. Huh stumbled back and Raph kicked him back out of the room. April quickly closed the door.

Raph and Yuuki ran up to Leo helping him sit up. He groaned in pain as they did. Donnie and Mikey joined them. They looked up to see the Elite then the front door bursts open, the Shredder stepped in.

"On crud." Raph commented under his breath

" It's really him, like Leo said." Mikey replied as the Shredder walked in, and lighting struck.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side for long enough." The Shredder replied. Splinter quickly jumped in front of him. "No one opposes the Shredder. And I will have my revenge from our last encounter. Say farewell to each other..while you still can." He declared

"Oh yeah, Mr. Spiky pants?! Well, your the one who should be saying farewell...to, uh,... to yourself!" Mikey retorted nervously

"Oh yeah, Mikey. That got 'em." Raph dead panned "Hey! I'm under a lot of pressure!" Mikey argued

"Silence!" The Shredder shouted out "This attack is nothing more than an cowardly gambit. Wearing us out by sheer numbers. It is not our way of the true warrior!" Splinter replied "Guys, I'd say we shred his butt once and for all, for Leo! You with me?!" Raph declared "To the end!" Donnie answered, spinning his staff "Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon, right?" Mikey asked nervously. They charged at him. Shredder punches Raph down and knocks Mikey to the floor. Donnie leaps with his bo staff but Shredder grabs it and flings him to the floor as well. Yuuki got up getting ready to join and help them but Leo reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Leo I have to fight." She replied

"No..." He called out to her, weakly.

She bent down and April came over, helping to move him away. Donnie is knocked back into a pole as they did. Splinter jumps in as well as the Elite.

"Finish them off! The rodent and Yoshi's daughter are mine!" Shredder ordered

The Elite jumped to finish off the brothers as Splinter charges at the Shredder. The Elite surrounded the brothers, Yuuki and April. Suddenly, a light shined in from the window, coming closer. A motorcycle crashes through, with a man wearing a hockey mask, riding it. He turns it around looking at the ninjas then revved it up and rammed into them, knocking three ninjas outside the window. It started to rain. He turned to the last ninja and drove into them knocking them back into a display case. He took off his hood "Now that's what I call crashing a party!" Casey commented

" Casey!" Raph exclaimed

Casey pulled out his bat "Though I've never seen a lame-o party in my life." He replied, hitting a ninja with his bat. He stepped up to Yuuki and April. "You okay babe?" He asked April "Don't call me babe." April deadpanned. Yuuki looked at the two of them smiling. April noticed and blushed "What are you smiling at?!" She stuttered, embarrassed. "Nothing." Yuuki replied , shaking her head. Shredder growled at his sudden appearance "Obliterate him!" He demanded.

Ninjas surrounded Casey cane he pulled out his hockey sticks "This can't be the band. I want rock and roll, man! Good thing, I brought my own drumsticks. Now who wants to be the drum?" He replied "Goongala! Goongala!" They all charged and he clashes with them.

During the fight, Hun busted through the door. He looks around until he sees Yuuki and April in the corner defending Leo. He walked up to them and they quickly cover Leo with their bodies "You want him, you will have to deal with us first!" April exclaimed. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at him. Huh smirked "That's the idea. Those green freaks feel great affection for you two. Losing you should take the right out of them." He raised a fists but was stopped by Casey.

"Hun! Never! _Ever_! Threaten her!" He declared. Huh tries to throw a punch at him but Casey jumps out of the way and wacks him with his hockey stick knocking Hun into some ninjas. He turns and looked at April "Casey, I-I..." She smiles at him " Yeah, well, i, Uh... " Casey scratched his neck sheepishly "What a day, huh? Well gotta run!" He answered nervously, April smiled again, and he joined the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, a police car pulled up at the front of the store. The officers rolled down the window to see the fighting going on inside through the broken window

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle." One replied.

The second one reaches out to the radio "Come in Central. Yeah looks like we're going to need back-up on this one."

* * *

Back inside, Raph jumps up and hits a ninja from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Leo struggling to stand up "Mikey look!" He called out "Leo!" Mikey exclaimed

"Leo you cant do this!" April replied

"Leo stay down. You can't fight, not like this." Yuuki pleaded to him

"I have to. They need my help." He replied, before he fell to his knees in the floor. He looks up to see the Shredder.

Yuuki quickly rushed in front of Leo holding her tessen nervously in one hand, defending him. The Shredder laughs "Pathetic." He raises his gauntlet.

"Noooo!" Splinter shouted out and kicked him away from them "You strike a wounded warrior! You have no honor!" He growled glaring at the Shredder "I fight to win!" Shredder replied

"You're a coward!" Yuuki shouted out. They both looked at her. The Shredder glared. "Only a coward sends people to do his dirty work! Only a coward would attack someone when they are down and outnumber them! You have no honor!"

"He who lives without honor will end without honor!" She exclaimed out defiantly

Splinter and Leo looked at Yuuki in shock. She had come along way. Splinter teared up slightly and smiled "You are my Master's daughter."

"Enough of this!" Shredder roared out. He swipes his gauntlet and Splinter and Yuuki dodges out of the way. He quickly grabbed Yuuki before Splinter or she could react and painfully pulled her arm back pinning it to her back. He kneads her in the back of her legs making her call to her knees. He raised the gauntlet above her head. "No!" Splinter exclaimed out "Call off your freaks or she dies!" Shredder demanded.

Suddenly, they both look to see a bookcase falling as Leo charged into it. Yuuki managed to quickly break free, just in time while the Shredder was distracted and jumped away.

Yuuki looked up to Leo being to fall over. She quickly rushed to Leo before he fell and caught him "Leo,...why?" She whispered softly. She received no answer as he fell unconscious in her arms. Splinter looks at them in sadness "Leonardo." He whispered. He looks back to see his son's not faring too well against the ninjas. Mikey leaps over the ninjas, as Donnie was hit and knocked back. Raph tried to defend himself but was punched. They surrounded the three brothers.

"No. I will not allow you to destroy my family! My sons, retreat." Splinter replied as he jumped over the Shredder then kicked over a shelf knocking it down on him "Great." Raph replied as he punches a ninja "But, Where to?" Splinter jumps over to April, Yuuki and Leo. April looks behind her to a door "Back there!" She yelled out, pointing to it "You got it! " Mikey answered and jumped over to the door.

He opened it "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!" Mikey shouted. As Raph and Casey fended off the ninjas, April, Yuuki and Splinter helped carried Leo inside, they ran in after them. Shredder busted through the shelf. Mikey quickly locks the door. "Well this is great! Small, dark, and no way out!" Raph commented as he put his sais away "Perfect for making a last stand."

"It's a walk in cooler. The shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April explained "Fascinating." Raph mutters. Meanwhile, the foot tried to pry open the door. Sirens gets closer in the distance. Shredder sees the police outside. "Foot ninjas, disappear." He ordered and they do so. He grabbed a metal bar and barricaded the door with it, tying it around the handle. Then he pulls out an small orb and pressed an button on it then dropped it to the floor. The shop catches on fire.

"Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" He swipes an air duct making smoke come out "And into my fire you shall fall." He finished As the fire grew larger and more out of control. As the Shredder began to walk away, he stopped when he saw something lying on the floor near the bookcase. He bent down and picked it up, it was Yuuki's wallet. He opened it up and saw a picture inside.

Her adoptive parents, Michael and Sarah.

He glared at the picture before taking it and threw the wallet away.

"It's kind of quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey pointed out "Yeah, we've scared them off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph replied sarcastically before he sniffed the air "Hey I smell smoke."

Everyone smelled it too. "I smell gas." Donnie replied "Mikey." Raph replied in a warning tone. Mikey shrugs his hands in response. "No, not that kind of gas." Donnie replied. "Hey this doors getting kind of hot!" Mikey shouted as he tried to open the door "It's jammed it won't open!" "Gas plus flame equals...let's book now!" Casey added before he realizes, what was going to happen

"We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaimed. He and Mikey tried to prop the door open with their weapons. Outside, the fire causes an explosion knocking the police back. They run as the shop explodes into a huge fire.

The Guardians watched from the distance as more sirens arrived. He presses a button "We regret to report that we were too late. The Shredder is victorious. The mutant turtle creatures and Yoshi's daughter are...destroyed."

"That is unfortunate."

"Indeed our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must-"

"Accelerate our plan, immediately."

"Understood." The guardian answered and hanged up. He lets out a sigh and looks at his partner "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and Yuuki. I called them allies. It is a great loss this day, a great loss." He replied sadly as they watched the apartment being completely engulfed in flames.


	20. Tales Of Leo

**30 seconds earlier...**

Police sirens can be heard. "I have risen from the ashes!" The Shredder exclaimed as Raph and Mikey banged on the door trying to get it to open.

"Trapped like rats. No offense, sensei. " Mikey commented

Splinter nodded in understanding. He looked at Leo as Yuuki supported his head in her lap "Leo's in really bad shape. We have to get him out of here." Donnie explained as he glanced at Leo

"Working on it!" Raph replied as he tried to bust open the door with his sai

April got up and started to push a box out of the way "What are doing?" Casey asked her

"I remember when we first moved in, there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was moved." Raph helped her push the box to reveal a small vent "There! "

Raph pries it open with his sai. April crawled through, followed by Yuuki "That's it, everybody book!"

Casey jumps out while the others carried Leo outside. Everyone runs getting away from the building "Move! Move! Move!" The place explodes. Everyone watched as the building was completely engulfed in flames. April cried as she saw the destruction of her shop and Casey hugged her.

"Forgive me Miss O'Niel but we must leave the past behind, for now. If we are to have a future. Leonardo Is badly injured and needs a safe place to heal." Splinter replied

" What about the lair? " Mikey suggested

"Shredder has an whole army down in the sewers remember? And we're in no shape to fight." Donnie reminded him

"Hey, we don't run from nobody." Raph retorted as he punched his hands. Splinter places his hand on Raph's shoulder "And yet we must."

April sniffed as tears ran down her face "But where?" She asked. Casey gets an idea.

"Fellas i know just the place."

* * *

Casey drove down an empty road as it poured down snow. It was everywhere covering everything even the trees.

"You're gonna to love my grandma's old farmhouse. Me and my cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we were kids. " April didn't answer him as she looked down, worried.

"April?"

" ...how do you think Leo's holding up? "

In the back of the truck, so no one could see them, the turtles, Yuuki and Splinter are covered in blankets.

Mikey shivered "Man, it sucks being cold blooded."

"Is he going to make it sensei?" Donnie asked beside Splinter

"Only time will tell." He answered as he tucked Leo in. Yuuki saw saw Leo still shivering and gave up her blanket covering him up with it. Splinter looks at her concerned "Are you sure that you're warm?"

Yuuki answered " I'm fine. I have my jacket. Besides Leo is more important than me right now."

* * *

They arrive at the farmhouse. "This is it! Just like I remembered!" April stares at the house.

"Ah, isn't it great?" Casey asked as a board falls from one of the windows. The place was completely worn down, dilapidated. "Great, does not even begin to describe this place."

Inside they carried Leo and placed him on the couch covering him up with a blanket. "Alright, so it needs fixing up. The place for a little fun down since grandma passed away." April tries to clean up the fireplace only to have soot come dropping down in front of her. She and Yuuki coughed as the dust stirred in the air.

"When was that, the late jurassic? "Mikey asked

"Dude, you live in a sewer." Casey retorted

Everyone heard Leo let out a groan "Leo?" Donnie asked

* * *

Back at the foot headquarters, Hun reported to Saki who paced around in doubt. "The foot's back in business, profits are up, why aren't we celebrating, Master?"

"Where are the bodies?!" Saki asked in response

"We burned that building to the ground. I think we can safely assume that -"

"We can assume nothing!" Saki angrily knocks over a torch stand " My enemies assumed that they had destroyed me, and yet it cost them dearly." He clenched his fists "I can ill afford to make the same mistake. I require evidence of their demise."

"Scientific proof, perhaps? "

The two then to see Stockman rolling up in a wheelchair. He had a patched eye, a broken neck and robot hand as punishment from his failures "I did not send for you stockman."

" That was your first mistake." Stockman replied arrogantly

Hun growls at him getting ready to fight but Saki stops him.

"Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your...punishments. What do you want?"

"A simple exchange of goods and services." Stockman pulls out an device "I can provide you the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss O'Niel 's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt if the turtles and Yuuki survived or not."

" And in exchange? " Saki asked

Stockman wheels up to the metal body in the display case "Full access to this fascinating artifact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of it's technological secrets allowed me to create the Foot Tech ninjas. Imagine what I might do were I given complete access to it? A win -win proposition, I'd say."

Saki walked up to him, now intrigued "Provide me with the proof that the accursed turtles and Yoshi's daughter are no more, and you shall be so rewarded. Fail me and your next punishment will be your _final_ punishment."

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, everyone stared at Leo. Raph punches a wall in anger

"Why won't he wake up?!"

"Healing takes time and Leonardo Is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has been grievously injured." Splinter replied

"You think he can hear us?" Donnie asked, curiously

"Perhaps."

Donnie kneeled beside Leo "Hey, Leo. It's me Don. Listen, you're going to pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we'd get in without you. Like remember that time I built that remote control car?"

 _A car drives down the side of a tunnel. A younger Donnie controlled it with his makeshift controller. A younger Leo was watching. "Check out the turning radius on this thing Leo!" Donnie replied but the car swerved too hard and landed into the sewer water "Aww."_

 _"Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a REAL car." Leo replied as Donnie handed him the remote "Hang on, I'll get it."_

"There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel, and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rain we had. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I just wanted my car back."

 _Donnie tries to fish his car out with a stick but he falls into the water "Woah!"_

 _"Donnie!" Leo shouts and he chased after him. Donnie lands into an dead end as it began to overflow with water. He sticks his head out of the water "I'm stuck!" He tried to get his leg from the debris "I can't get my leg free. Leo!"_

 _The water begins to rise, and he screamed "Leo!" Donnie is caught underwater and he tried to get his leg out, to no avail. Leo steps on some sticks sticking out of the wall before diving in. He pulls the debris off of Donnie's leg, freeing him and dragging him to the tunnel. He pulls Donnie up and they both collapsed on their shells panting heavily._

 _"What, you didn't get the car?" Donnie asked_

 _Leo turned his head looking at him with disbelief._

"You really came through for me that day Leo. You always do. And I know you will again."

Raph hmphs. "Looks like you've got him hanging on your every word, Don." He pointed out. Leo turns his head and mumbles "Hey, I think he heard you Raphie!" Casey exclaimed

"Maybe talking to him does help." April replied

"It is said that a voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to it's home."

Mikey steps up "Mind if I take a crack at it?" He asked, Splinter gestured him. He leans down to Leo "Listen, bro. Just...like concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo. You know how bogus you get when you set your mind on something. Like remember the time, you were trying to prefect your katas? "

 _Leo practices as a younger Mikey walks by him, listening to music. Leo remained frozen_

 _"Hey Leo. You seen my gameguy anywhere?" Leo gives no response and Mikey turns his head. He saves his hand in Leo's face. Leo doesn't blink "Hellooo? Anyone home?"_

"Nothing in the world was going to break your concentration, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying."

 _Mikey sticks his tongue out at him, nothing. Mikey makes an irritated look._

"You know how I hate to be ignored."

 _Mikey blows up a balloon and takes a needle and pops it in front of Leo's face, he didn't even twitch. Mikey whines in annoyance then places a pair of fake glasses on Leo's face. He snickered and held up a mirror No reaction. He takes them off._

 _Mikey juggles two onions before throwing them into his mouth, chewing them. He leaned in and burped right in Leo's face with onion breath. Mikey smirked wiggling his eyebrows_

"So then I decided, if I could make you laugh, maybe I should make you say "ow."

 _Mikey twirled his nunchucks raising one to Leo's head, but Leo grabs it and sweep kicks him. He tackles him down pinning Mikey with his own nunchuck. He chuckles sheepishly_

 _"Was I disturbing you?"_

"Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?"

"Ha! If you ask me Leo's not coming back because he's afraid!" Raph retorted and crossed his arms

"No one asked you!" Mikey replied pointing his finger at him

"You know he's got his butt whooped and now he's too chicken to come back and face it!" Raph pushed past him and placed his hands on his hips

"That's enough, Raph!" Donnie shouted

"Well I say, who needs ya!? It's not like we can go on without you playing fearless leader." Tears appeared in his eyes as he tried to hold them in.

" Raph... " Yuuki replied softly. She looked at him surprised when she saw him crying. He was never the type of person to actually cry in front of everyone.

"Back in the day, I always figured that I would be top turtle. I was the strongest, bravest. Remember the time I brought you to that closed off section in the sewers?"

 _A younger Raph and Leo appeared in from of a boarded up closed off section of a tunnel. Raph started to pull off the planks._

"We're playing follow the leader."

 _" Raph, you can't go in there. " Leo protested_

 _"Hey, it's my turn. You're supposed to follow my lead."_

 _" But, Splinter says -"_

 _"Splinta says, Splinta says! When are you gonna to think for yourself? That's what a real leader does? Now, catch me if you can!" Raph runs inside of the tunnel. Leo jumped over the planks chasing after him._

" _Wahoo!" Raph used a board that was floating in the sewer water and surfed down the tunnel. Leo copied him. Raph quickly came to a stop when he came to dead end junction. He looks around confused "Dead end? " He scratched his head._

" _Must have taken a wrong turn?" Raph hears something beneath him in the water, he looks down "Uh, Leo?"_

 _Suddenly, a large albino crocodile bursts out of the water. Raph runs away screaming as it charged after him. The crocodile chases after him and Leo pushes Raph out of the way._

 _"Come on let's jet!" He jumps over the croc's tail_

 _"No way! This walking handbag's intruding on OUR turf!" Raph protested_

 _"You're the intruder shell for brains! Now let's get out of here!" Leo replied and he gestured Raph to follow him_

" _Hey, I'm the leader this turn remember?" Raph replied as he punches his hands together. He jumps on top of the crocodile and started throwing punches to it's head. Leo shrugs and crossed his arms "Fine, handle it your way."_

 _Raph starts to wrestle with the crocodile. He struggles as the croc shakes trying to get him off "May I offer a strategy tip?" Leo suggested, holding up a finger_

 _" NO!" Raph exclaimed as he struggled with his fight with the crocodile "I got him on the ropes! He's right where I want 'em!" Leo backs away as the crocodile throws Raph off and he hits the wall. He runs his head and looks up to see the croc's jaws coming towards him. "Alright, that's it." Leo declared and he jumps on top of the crocodile. He presses a spot on its neck. It falls down fast asleep._

 _"What'd you do? What'd you do?" Raph asked in anticipation. Leo wipes his head and chuckled._

 _" Pressure points." He answered as he helped Raph up._

 _"Alligator pressure points?"_

 _"A little trick Master Splinter taught me. Come on He won't sleep forever. How about another game of follow the leader, as in back home?" Leo runs off and Raph follows behind him_

 _"Lead the way."_

"I don't even know why I told you that story. I-I guess you just...I mean what I'm trying to say is." Raph covered the side of his head with his hand. Splinter walks up to him.

"Your brother hears you, Raphael. He understands."

Raph tears and he walks away looking out the window, in distress.

* * *

Back in New York a couple of mouser robots searched the burnt remains of April's shop. "Nothing. I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone, human or turtle perished in this blaze. I-I...can't to back to the Shredder with nothing, I, huh?"

A mouser walked up to Stockman, holding up a dirty red cloth in its mouth, wagging its tail. Stockman takes it and inspected "Hmm." He laughs "If I can't find any evidence." He bites down on the cloth and punctures two eye holes with his robotic hand "Then I'll just have to make some evidence."

* * *

Leo begins to sweat and Splinter stood next to him, wiping his forehead "Leonardo, my son. You must gather all of your strength and confront your fear just as you did many years ago."

Everyone looked at the rat puzzled "Come on sensei. Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." Raph replied

"Not true my son. Do you recall, Leonardo, our earlier days?"

 _Splinter drags a bag of items_ "We were scavenging for food and supplies." _Leo gathered something out of the sewer water and pulled it out._

 _"Come on my son. There are more useful items to be found on the other levels." Splinter starts to climb a ladder and Leo slings his bag over his shoulder. He looks up questionably and gulps then starts to climb up._

 _"These tunnels stretched for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully." Splinter tells him but Leo wasn't listening. He paused for a moment then looks down at the bottom. Leo eyes widen and he grips the sides ladder tightly with his hands_

 _"Come along Leonardo we are nearly at the top." Splinter calls out to him and Leo shakes in his tracks not moving an inch_

 _" I...can't. "_

 _"Leonardo, you must."_

 _Leo struggles as he climbed and he drops the bag and it falls into the dark void below, to the bottom._

 _Leo quickly shuts his eyes "No! No!" He cries out in fear. Splinter picks him up and puts Leo on his back and climbed up the ladder._

"It was then I realized that you have an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear."

 _Leo practices on posts. Later, he is blindfolded and practiced on much higher ones._

"Focusing on the way of balance. Gradually building your confidence."

" _Now my son. Remove your blindfold." Splinter tells him. Leo stops and takes off his blindfold. He gasps as he looks down to see himself very high up. He wobbles and fell backwards as he lost his balance landing into a hammock._

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever to conquer the dark imaginings of your mind." _Splinter shakes his head._

"But I was unwilling to give up."

 _Splinter and Leo crawls through a vent until they reach an drainage junction. Leo looks down in fear. Splinter grabs a pipe and begins to climb up "We must continue on Leonardo."_

 _"Y -You go ahead Master Splinter! I'll go around the long way." Leo replied nervously_

 _"That could take hours my son." The pipe that Splinter was climbing begins to creak_

 _" Th-That's okay, I could use the exercise." Leo dismisses. The pipe falls along with Splinter. "Master Splinter!"_

 _Splinter's robe is caught on the edge of the pipe and it begins to rip "On no!"_

 _"Master Splinter!" Leo called out to him. He jumps on to the pipe and started climbing up. As he reached the top, he clings to the pipe and looks down. He gasps and quickly shuts his eyes "Don't look down. Don't look down." Leo tells himself as he crawled over to Splinter. He reached out to him "Grab on!" Splinter takes his hand and Leo pulls him up and they crawled back but the pipe was beginning to break "We'll never make it back in time!_

 _"Then we must forge ahead my son." Splinter pulls out an grappling hook and throws it across, to an opening. He picks up Leo and they swing across to the tunnel. Leo looks up at him confused, curious as to why the rat hadn't used it "But you could have saved yourself at anytime."_

 _"And you would be still consumed in your fear. By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions."_

"Do so again. Ignore the fear my son. Let your spirit heal." Splinter finishes. He looks at Yuuki and gestures her to come closer

Her eyes widen in shock "W-What? Me!?" Splinter nods

Yuuki looks down sadly "I wasn't around when you guys were little. I have no memories that I can share." She replied

"You two share a bond that you will never know." Splinter commented

"Just try Yuuki." Mikey replied

Yuuki eat down next to Leo on the floor. She leaned in closer to him so that only he could hear her "Leo, can you hear me? It's Yuuki. You do not want to leave your brothers, leaderless. Trust me, they are a mess without you. I've always admired how you never give up you always had an answer for anything. You always found a way. You never gave up. Even when I did, you being as stubborn as you are didn't. You gave me hope." She begins to tear up and she tries to wipe them away "That is why you've got to fight Leo. Fight your way back to us. Fight your way back to me. We need you...I need you...I-I..."

"I love you." Yuuki softly whispered

She looks to see Leo motionless, not responding.

"Is he?" Mikey asked

"No fear..." Leo softly mutters out. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes waiting in anticipation. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at them. They cheered out loud and April immediately hugs Casey, overjoyed. She realizes what she was doing "Uh, sorry."

" Oh, right." She replied, embarrassed

Leo turns to look at Yuuki who was smiling in relief. He reached out and cupped her face softly "I didn't make you cry did I?"

Yuuki shook her head taking his hand "No, I'm just glad to see you're alright."

"We thought that you were gone bro." Raph replied

" I-I...was. But, you brought me back. All of you. Including you Yuuki." Leo answered hoarsely then smiled

"You have fought your way back son. You have done well." Splinter replied to him and Leo smiles "Thank you, sensei."

"The danger is past. Now we must let him rest." Everyone started to walk away

"Hey Leo. If you need anything, I will be right outside." Raph called out to him

As Yuuki got up getting ready to leave, a hand reached out and weakly grabbed her wrist "Can Y-You stay?"

Yuuki sat down next to the couch and eventually she fell asleep laying on top of the blankets on Leo. Leo woke up from his rest to see her. He stared at her silently, lost in his thoughts, thinking, as he remembered something she had said

(Nah, it must've been my imagination...)

He must be out of it more than he thought.

* * *

At the Foot Headquarters, Saki was looking over the evidence that Stockman had brought for him "This is your conclusive proof? "

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." Stockman holds up the "This is my conclusive proof. Telltale traces of mutated DNA, or in layman's terms..."

" Turtle." Saki finishes for him

"Someone's been doing his homework. No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize that sheer amount of DNA evidence recovered can only lead to one conclusion. "

"The turtles and Yoshi's daughter perished in the blaze." Saki confirms

"So that's what you look like when you are pleased. I've always wondered." Stockman wheels away to the case "Now, about my reward? "

"I'll have a team of four scientists deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now if you excuse me I have other pressing matters to attend to." Saki walks away leaving Stockman, alone, in the room.

" Of course Master." Stockman answered just as he had left.

"Fool you let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies vanquished. Soon the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing out." He lets out evil laugh as he wheeled around.

* * *

Saki entered a dark room until he flipped on a light switch. A small light out up the center of of revealing two people who had bags covered on their heads. They struggled with their bindings as a ninja reported to him

"Master we've brought them just as you have ordered."

Saki nodded and the ninja pulled the bags off of their heads and left the room, leaving them alone with Saki

" Let us go! What do you want with us?! Why are we here?!" The man replied

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" The woman growled and she spatted out at Saki

Saki smirked evilly then leaned in closer their faces

"Welcome to my Headquarters, Michael and Sarah Winters."


	21. Monster Hunter

Someone's footsteps thudded in the kitchen towards the scared redhead who was holding a mop "No! Noooo!" April screamed out fearfully

"Casey Jones! I just mopped the floor!" She yells as she swung the mop at him which he dodges

"Out! You big careless jerk!" She exclaimed hitting him with the mop. He grabs it.

"You can't kick me outta here girlzilla. This is my grandma's house and so pronto, it's my house." Casey argued

"Casey Arnold Jones..." April warned

From another room Yuuki answered "Can you guys keep it down I'm trying to make a phone call?"

"Ahh, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey shouted running out the door. Splinter chuckles from a few feet away as he meditated.

"Yeah right, I needed a Neanderthal to give me a yell..." April muttered as she walked in to the kitchen. Raph walked down the stairs "Hey where is everybody?" He asked

"Casey's been ejected from the ball park and April's in the kitchen. I think Mikey's out exploring the woods." Donnie explained as he tinkered with the toaster.

"Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house." Splinter imputed as he continued to meditate

"And Leo?" Raph asked

The whole room went silent, Yuuki peeked at Raph as she thumbed the buttons on her shell cell then looked at Donnie "He's...He's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning." Donnie explained

"Again?" Raph asked

"Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual, Raphael. And he would need the support of all of us if his wounds are to fully heal." Splinter replied

Yuuki fiddled the buttons on her shell cell trying to call again. But she just got a busy ring tone signal. She furrowed her browns as she frowned and let a sigh. Splinter perked his ears up "Is there something wrong, Miss Yuuki?" "My parents aren't answering." "Maybe they're busy." Donnie answered She shook her head trying to shake off the uneasy feeling "I guess so. but it doesn't sound like them." She sat up and walked towards the door "I'm going to go check on Leo."

April huffed as she walked in and took a seat on the couch. She growled "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so -so UGH! Master Splinter maybe you can teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry at him." She explained

Splinter his eyes "Even mediation has it's limits." then closed them.

* * *

Outside, Casey washed off the snow and much off of his shoes with a hose "Women, who needs 'em?" He muttered as Yuuki walked down the stairs heading towards the barn. They both heard loud chewing and crunching sounds and looked to see Mikey holding a bag eating some nuts. He held up a couple out to them "Nut?"

"You're the nut. " Casey said as he took one. Yuuki shook head head "No thanks. I'm not a fan of nuts." She declined

"Hey where have you've been all day? " Casey questioned as he took another

"Just wandering the woods." Mikey answered. "Yeah? Well, I've got news for you, nature boy. Crazy Man Hatchet next door, he likes wandering those woods too. " Casey retorted. "Tell me about it. He sicked his pit bull on me this morning." Mikey answered. Yuuki eyes widen in alarm "What?!" She yelled out. "What?! He saw you?! " "For crying out loud Mikey. Even I know that we're supposed to keep a low profile up here!" Casey tells him, clutching his head.

"Mikey, Splinter told you to stay near the farmhouse!" Yuuki scolded. "Relax, nobody was me. I'm a ninja remember?" Mikey assures as he showed off some moves "Low profile is my middle name." He finishes. As he did, a van pulled up in front of the house. The three peeked out before looking at each other. A buff woman steps out with short dark blue hair.

"Lets do this Parker." She says. "Affirmative doc, activating Sortie cam now." A voice from inside the van calls out. A small orb with a fan comes out from one of the tires and flies to her. "We're rolling in three, two, one..." Parker said. "Welcome adventure seekers to another action-packed episode of '"The Monster Hunter" She replied to the camera. "Monster hunter?" Mikey asked. Yuuki groaned smacking her forehead.

"Once again, I, Doctor Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature. You're hunted one way for the legendary green man of the woods." She says. "Green man? Oh no..." Casey mutters placing a hand on his head. "Like the Hero , Sasquatch, and Bigfoot-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Hold it, Hold it! Hold up! Cut! Stop the cameras lady!" He interrupted as he walked up to her " This is private property." He tells her and she twists his arm "Ow! Oow!" He exclaimed "Sir what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings about the green man who lives in these woods behind your home?" She questioned "Look lady! You gotta go!" Casey demanded as he pulled his arm back "There's nothing out in those woods except uh...woods! Now come on!"

"There's a monster out there and I've got proof. Parker! Let's go to the videotape." She replied. "Coming right up, Doc." Parker answered as he pulled up a video from the computers "This footage was taken in the woods behind your house by one of your neighbors this morning." She explains. A dog barks at Mikey 's silhouette and he jumps to a tree as it chased after him. "What do You have to say now, bub?" Abigail said sarcastically. Casey was at a loss for words.

Mikey shouts out nervously and quickly hid. Yuuki gripped the side of the house "Crud." She muttered. "On boy." Casey replied as he looked at the tape. "Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it are you trying to hide?!" Abigail questioned as she grabbed Casey's scarf lifting him up "Uh Mikey, that is uh.." Someone clears their throat and they looked to see April walking up "Hi there! Don't mind him he's kind of the village idiot." She explained making Yuuki snicker "Hey, wha-" April shushed him with her hand "I'm April and you are?" April asked "I'm Dr. Abigail Finn, Monster Hunter! "

As April talked to Abigail, Yuuki and Mikey pulled back to sneak away only to get smack on top of his head. He jumped and looked up to see Donnie leaning out the window "Donatello, give me a heart attack Why don't'cha?" Mikey asked "Don't tempt me lame brain. Do you have any idea who that is out there?" Donnie replied as point out the window. Mikey shrugs. "That's Dr. Abigail Finn, brilliant biologist, gifted technologist." He explained as Mikey looked at Abigail "Sounds like your type, brainiac." Mikey commented as he looked at Donnie "She's also a certifiable lunatic. Goes around hunting monsters." Donnie replies. "She ever find any?" Mikey asks "Not yet, but the way she's drooling over that video of you? You may get to be her first." Donnie answered, closing the window. Mikey mouth drops. Yuuki laughs as she patted his shoulder "Sucks to be you, buddy." She walked away leaving the stunned turtle as made her way towards the barn.

"Honestly, we've lived up here forever and the strangest thing we've ever seen is the occasional moose. Isn't that right, dear?" April replied holding Casey's arm "Yeah..." He answered nervously "The videotape doesn't lie!" Abigail argues "There's a monster back there and I'm going to hunt it!" She walks back towards the van and climbed in "Parker! Punch it! She ordered and the van drives off leaving a smoke of gas. Casey coughs as April fans her face as it did.

* * *

In the farmhouse, "I'd say we go after that video tape" Mikey declares "Maybe this crazy doctor person will just give up and go away?" April answered nervously "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up. If she can't find what she's looking for our there, she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting." Donnie explains "Hmm, those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy." Splinter replies

* * *

Inside the barn, Leo with his plastron and arm bandaged in a sling, pulls a piece of metal from the pile and it topples down as he did. He heard the door creek open but he didn't turn his head and look knowing who it was.

"Hey Leo." Yuuki replies softly as she walked in. "Hey." He grumbled with his shell facing her. Yuuki walked up closer placing her hand on his shell "So how are you feeling?" He shrugs it off "Okay." He replies. Yuuki frowned at him "Just okay?" Leo growled then turned to face her "I don't know what more you want from me?! Just leave me alone." Yuuki stepped back shocked from his outburst. Then she walked up then poke his plastron "There's no need to snap! I'm just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need you checking up on me every minute! I don't want your help! Just go!" Leo yells

Yuuki shouted in frustration and anger then stomped her foot "Darn you and your stupid pride Leonardo!" She screamed out as she ran.

"Yuuki, wait!"

Raph saw Yuuki come running out crying and ran into the woods then turned his head back towards the barn. He walked inside and saw the blue masked turtle by the furnace fiddling around with a pile of metal trying to pull another piece out. He stared at the wounded leader with an emotionless expression until he called out "Looking good there, Leo." Leo turns around to see Raph with his arms crossed, smirking at him.

"Raph I'm not in the mood." He retorts. "For what?" Raph asks " I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay? I got my shell kicked. I let everyone down. I lost my swords!" Leo shouts as he hits the metal pile "Hang on Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that." Raph said as he picks up a bended pipe "I was going to ask you what you were doing out here?" He finishes. "Nothing." Leo answers sadly " Well, that's too bad, because I know exactly what you should be doing" Raph throws the pipe to Leo "And I think you do too. " Leo looks down at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Abigail "The Green Man is close Parker. I can sense it. My ticket to the big time. The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back." She declares twisting her screwdriver on the orb "And our little cable access show will finally get a network deal!" She exclaims before hearing a sound below her. She looked down to see that the camera orb had broken. "Right."

She said throwing it to the side. "Parker! How does the cryo chamber check out?" She calls out as Parker was doing something to the roof of their van "Aces Doc." He answered back, pressing a button. The back of the van doors falls back revealing a chamber with smoke coming out " Excellent then I'll deploy the Sonic Oscillator Retrieval and Taser Incapacitor Unit." She pressed a button on the remote "Go my little Sorties!" She said as she put on a headset and the sorties fly off. "Parker! Man the console!" She Orders. Parker jumps down from the van "Right Doc."

"Let the hunt begin" She said running after the the orbs. Donnie and Mikey watched from above in a tree. "What'd she say?" Mikey asked as he crunched on a nut "I couldn't hear her because somebody was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear. " Donnie retorts "What?" Mikey questions. Donnie smacks his head as Mikey are more nuts. They jumped down to the van. Donnie looks around the front drivers door before he finds a stick. He wedges it between the lock as Mikey looks in the chamber. "Now if I were a videotape where would I hide?" He asks as he climbed up and looks inside "Mikey, get out of there." Donnie whispered as he jumps inside as well "For all we know this could be a-" An alarm goes off and the door closed behind them shut "a trap." He finishes. Cold air began to come in from the vents "Um, oops." Mikey asks sheepishly

"is it getting really cold in here or is it just me?" Mikey asks as he and Donnie rubbed their arms. "It's liquid nitrogen. Instant deep freeze." Donnie explains "Hey I'm a turtle! I'm already c-cold blooded." Mikey shivers "You'll be ice blooded if we don't get out of here." Donnie retorts

"Red alert! It's the cryo chamber doc!" Parker says to Abigail "I'm heading back to base camp. Parker, secure that chamber!" Abigail tells him, as she ran back "Copy that doc." Parker answers walking to the door. He finds that the lock is jammed. Donnie and Mikey tried kicking the door to no avail. Their arms and shells were beginning to turn white, starting to be covered in frost.

"We've got 15 seconds before we've become t-turtle siccles." Donnie explains " It won't budge and i think my butts getting freezer burn." Mikey tells him. The extinguishers were on high "You're the brains of this operation Donnie. Come up with something!" Mikey explains. Donnie places his staff between the extinguisher and pipe and pries pries it loose. It falls back and freezes the door. "Mikey now the d-door!" Donnie exclaims. They kicked it open. "B-Brain freeze!" Mikey said as he grabbed his head and shivers "C-come on we have to go." Donnie said as they run off shivering, just as Abigail came back. She growls as she finds the containment chamber completely empty.

* * *

Yuuki walked back into the farmhouse to find Donnie and Mikey sitting down covered in blankets with their feets in a pan of warm water. "What happened to you?!" She asked concerned. They shivered until April came back and poured more warm water into the pan and they sighed. Casey laughs "I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap." He comments. "I believe it." Splinter murmurs.

"All I know is it's a good thing the Green Man's not real. If that Dr. Finn ever gets her hands on him, sheesh! " Donnie replies. "Hey that's it! Little miss monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man right?" Mikey said as he stood up but April pushes him back down into his chair. "She wants green men, we'll give her some! Seriously butt kicking ninja green men. I have a plan." Mikey explains

"Do you mind if I help?" Yuuki asks

* * *

in the barn, Raphael was heating up the furnace. Leo slammed the hammer down on the metal. He wipes away the sweat from his forehead. A searing pain jolt through his arm as he moved it making him drop the hammer. The turtles frowned then bent down to pick it up but Raph picked the hammer up and handed it to Leo. Raph places a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiles as he took it from the red masked turtle. As he went back to his work, Leo noticed that he can now move his arm. He pulls the bandages off from his plastron and continued working.

* * *

It was night time. Donnie, Yuuki, Casey, and Mikey were wearing a costume made out of long grass mixed with some moss and twigs and leaves.

"Mikey this is your plan?" Donnie asks "Yeah, this is crazy and these leaves are itching me all over!" Casey complains. "Come on, you look great. Just follow my lead." Mikey assures them as they walked through the woods. " "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to just make everything worse." Donnie asks. "Because we look like idiots." Yuuki answered .

A sortie looks around before flying back to Abigail. "Parker the sorties have a signal. No, two. No, three, Four signals. the cryo-containment chamber repaired?" She asks in anticipation "Quick freeze is down, doc. But containment is good to go." Parker reports. "We'll hurl them to you and Parker! No mistakes this time." She tells him. Parker shook his head "Pain in the butt." He mutters to himself.

Abigail sees large foot prints in the snow. She follows them before she hears a growl. Something in the bushes moves before a large, green creature jumps of from it. Abigail backs away until she sees another one. "Goongala! Goongala!" One shouted from behind her. Another in a free jumps down in front of her raising its arms in the air towering over her "Ooga Booga Booga!" It screamed and roared. Abigail fired a net at the one that said "Goongala" capturing it. I got one Parker! Alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn. By then I'll have the other three. " She said as she pulled out a knife "Copy that doc!"

Mikey throws a log at Abigail. She quickly jumps out of the way. It hits a sortie instead, smashing it into a tree, destroying it. "Crikey!" Parker exclaims as the sortie went off line. "I knew that this was a bad idea." Donnie commented as he ran. Yuuki walks over to Casey "Goongala?" She asks as Mikey walks over to the two "Just get me out of here!" Casey tells them. They both pull the net off.

Donnie jumps onto a branch as he was being followed by sorties. He threw some shurikens at them, splitting them in half. Abigail notices that the creature had escaped from the net. She growls in frustration "Parker send more sorties!" A hatch from her van opens and more sorties flies out. "On the way doc."

Casey, Mikey and Yuuki walked in the woods. "The look on your face when she netted you. Priceless!" Mikey chuckles as he got out of his costume. "Ha Ha. At least we've taught that loony doctor not to mess the green man." Casey replied as he got out of his before they heard a roar. "You can quit howling guys. Dr. Freakinstein went off the other direction." Mikey replies. Donnie with no costume on walks up to Yuuki as she was getting out of hers. "That wasn't me. Was it you?" He said in confusion then looks at Yuuki. She looks at him confused and she shook her head "No, that wasn't me."

Mikey gasps as he sees something walking up behind Donnie and Yuuki. It was a large green monster crouched down in the snow. "Psst, Donny, Yuuki right behind you." Mikey warns them. They both turned around and screamed. "The Green Man...He's -He's real?!" Donnie exclaims in shock. They backed away from the creature towards Mikey and Casey. The creature sniffs the air as it smelled something then stated walking towards Mikey. "Aw, he likes you!" Yuuki replies. Mikey backs away nervously as it got closer then he noticed it was sniffing his bag.

"Hey there big guy. You smell these?" He questions as he held out some nuts towards the creature. "You like pistachios?" He asks as it eats them. The creature looks at him happily with its big eyes, smiling. It nuzzles Mikey's hand as he started to let it "What a smart creature you are. Yes you are, yes you are! " He replies as he continued. "Can we keep him?" Mikey asks.

Donnie and Casey gave each other a look. Yuuki noticed something was wrong as the creature starting roaring and howling as it was distressed by something. "Whoa easy there big fella." Mikey warns as the creature continued to roar. Yuuki hears beeping and sees the sorties surrounding them. "It's those orbs they're upsetting him." Donnie realizes as the creature starts to get angry as it roars. The sorties starts to attack it with their lasers. The creature swung its fists at them as the sorties continued to fire their lasers. Mikey dodges a swipe from creature but gets hit from another swing sending him flying into the bushes. The creatures runs away as the sorties chased after it. Yuuki ran over to Mikey pull in him out of the bush. "Are you okay?" She asks, concerned. "That thing packs a wallop." Mikey answers as he groaned holding his head.

Abigail runs as she follows the signal. "The sorties have one Parker! A big one!" She exclaims happily as she ran. The sorties zapped the creature into the containment chamber. "Amazing." Parker comments from within the van. Yuuki, Mikey, Donnie, and Casey watched from the bushes. Yuuki flinched as she heard the creature howling in pain. (How can anyone be this inhuman?) She thought. She stood up getting ready to help it until Donnie grabbed her arm pulling her back. The creature falls unconscious in the containment chamber. "No!" Mikey shouts as the door closes. "Casey and I will get that poor creature out of there and grab the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods." "Mikey you have the pleasure of keeping doctor Finn busy." Donnie explains and Mikey nods. Donnie looks at Yuuki "You keep on look out." He replies. "What do I have to to be on look out? Why can't Casey be the one?" Yuuki asks "Don't argue with me. We don't have time." Donnie answers. He and Casey ran out of the bushes as Mikey went into the woods.

"Parker please confirm capture." Abigail orders as ran. "Bagged and tagged doc. And the press are on their way." Parker reports. She laughs but was tripped. She quickly stands up and pulls out a flashlight. Mikey watched at her from behind in a tree. He jumps down and speeds past her from behind to another tree branch and she quickly turned around to see nothing. She gasps as her gun was snatched from her hands as it was pulled away from her "No!" She exclaims, dropping her flashlight. She backs away in fear.

"Parker ! Parker! There's another one out here ! Hunting me! Do you copy?!" She replies into the headset. Inside the van, the feedback of the creature was cut off."Say again doc?" Parker murmurs. But the feed was cut off from her headset. He goes out to check and Donnie grabs the tape. Parker presses his ear beside the door and heard nothing. He bangs on it and hears growling and pounding on the other side. He shrugs and walks back into the van. Yuuki felt something tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Donnie. "Come on!" He replies. He and Yuuki ran into the woods towards Mikey.

Abigail looks around in fear completely isolated and alone with no communication until her weapon lands in front of her destroyed. "No this can't be happening!?" She said in disbelief. Mikey pops out from behind her. "Boo!" He shouts and she screamed in terror running off. Mikey chuckles "A ninja a day keeps the doctor away." He comments before bumping into Donnie and Yuuki. He makes a girlish scream. "Donnie where's the green dude?" He asks.

"Relax its all taken care of." Donnie assures him as they leave.

* * *

As Abigail approached the van, a few of the press were gathered at the back of it Uh doc?" Parker asked as he ran up to her "Last night was horrible Parker. Horror! But we did it! We got one!" She explained clenching her fist "Doc ,Doc, I cant find it, the tape it's gone?!" He tells her "WHAT?! HOW?!" She demanded picking him up by his shirt. She smirks then places him down "I..I no longer need the tape Parker. I've got a live specimen right here." She replied confidently as she hit the side of the van then walked towards the press.

"Today, I ,doctor Abigail Finn have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth. Behold the greatest scientific discovery of all time.I give you the legendary Green Man!"

However, revealing Casey instead in the van "Yo! Help! save me from this crazy lady!" He exclaimed. The press laughed and started taking pictures as Abigail looks on in horror " No. No. How can this be? My monster. My-my reputation. My network television deal!"

"You're the monster lady! She chased me through the woods all night long! She's loony, I tell ya! She's the one that should be locked up!" Casey declared. The press approaches her bombarding her with questions. From afar, Donnie, Mikey, and Yuuki from the distance. "Donatello, you sly turtle."Mikey commented Donnie give him a thumbs up then high threed each other. "Where's the Green Man?" Yuuki asked Donnie pointed towards the creature "Safe and sound. And for the record the Green man's a she. A mother. " He explained as two cubs crawled up to their mother.

* * *

Mikey took the film out of the tape and Casey walked up to the farmhouse still wearing his costume "See sensei? Told you the Green Man was real." Mikey commented and Donnie and April name Yuuki laughed "Casey, what kept you?" Donnie asked "Those reporter's are even more vicious than that crazy doctor. They'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months." He explained

Raph walked up "Hey guys come around back there's someone that I want you to meet."He led everyone over to the barn and opened the door "Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, New and improved." He explained as Leo walked out fully healed and pulled out his swords "Uh, hey everyone." He replied nervously " Hey welcome back Leo!" Mikey replied as he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder as everyone cheered. Leo felt arms wrapped around him and he looked down to see Yuuki hugging him. "I'm sorry." He replies. Yuuki shook her head "I'm just glad that your better." She answers. Leo smiles. "Guys, I think it's time to return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder. Once and for all. " Leo declares and they cheered holding their weapons in the air.

* * *

it was night time and everyone was down stairs preparing for the trip tomorrow. As Yuuki was finished taking a shower, she walked into her bedroom wearing a towel and one on her head. She grabbed a hairbrush that was sitting on the dresser and pulled the towel down and brushed her hair after drying it with the towel. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door and Leo's voice answered" Yuuki, you in here?" She set the brush down and turned her head and answered " It's open."

Leo opened the door and his eyes widen when he saw Yuuki sitting there in front of him in nothing but a towel covering her. He blushed "Uh, C-Could you put something on? There's something I want to talk to you about." Yuuki looked at him and shrugged her shoulders "Okay?" She pulled the towel of undressing in front of the leader and he stammered. He covered his eyes and quickly turned around.

"I'm done."

Leo turned his head to see Yuuki sitting on the bed in her clothes looking at him. He let out a sigh then walked over and took a seat beside her. He clasped his hands together tightly. Yuuki looked at him silently seeing that he was nervous. Leo answered "Do you think that we can do this? Beat the Shredder?"

Yuuki simply and calmly answered "Yes."

Leo stared at her with no expression. He groaned then laid back on the bed "How can you calmly say that? What if something goes wrong? What if someone get hurt or worse? What if you" Leo suddenly felt a weight on top of him. He looked to see Yuuki sitting and was now looking down at him. She gasped as he sat up and his face was close to hers. She placed a hand on the side of his mask "I've never seen you without it on." "What are you" Yuuki pulled it up slightly until it was off and was now hanging around the leaders neck. She stared back to see two dark brown, almost black, eyes staring back.

Yuuki's eyes widen in shock as she felt lips against hers. She closed her them and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They break apart, heavily panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Yuuki noticed Leo's eyes shifted away from hers. She laughed nervously "Was it that bad?" Leo returned his gaze and shook his head "It was better than I've ever imagined."

Yuuki looked at him questioningly as she thought about what he said "Wait a minute, how many times have you thought about about kissing me?" Leo quickly answered, nervously "Uh, that's not important." He looked down and shook his head in frustration "It was a mistake. We can't do this." Yuuki looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She frowned "Why not?" Leo gripped her arms looking at her " Yuuki, I can't give you a normal life. You deserve to be happy with someone who can give that to you." Yuuki shook her head "I don't want someone else. I want you." Leo looked at her astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. Leo answered "Your life will be constantly in danger." She smiled sheepishly "Like it already isn't?" She leaned in and rest her forehead against his "I don't regret meeting you and your brothers, Casey and April, and Master Splinter, Leo. Everyone is like family to me."

She pulled back and smiled "I love you."

Leo reached out and placed a hand on her cheek "Aishiteru."

Yuuki's eyes widen and she screamed out joyfully and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning forward making Leo loss his balance landing on his shell. He reached up and pulled her face down towards his and kissed her again. He flipped her over until she was underneath of him then he continued as he softly planted kisses as he traveled down stopping at her neck and started nibbling on it.

Yuuki arched her back exposing her neck more to him as bit her lips as she tried to suppress a moan from escaping them but it slipped out "Mhmm, L-Leo!" She yelped and hissed in pain as she felt sharp pinch as he bit her a little too hard. She felt him stop and saw Leo pull back. Yuuki reached her hand to the side of her neck and felt a small swell building up. She looked at him and smacked him repeatedly on his arm and he laughed. Yuuki blushed "Leo, you freaking gave me a hickey?! I'm gonna kick your shell all over this house." She groaned as she placed her hand over it "How am I going to cover this up?"

Leo took her hand away from her neck " I want everyone to see." He replied. "I want everyone to know that you're mine." Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks grew hot as she blushed at his words. She smiled taking his hand and placed it on her chest, on her heart

"I am your's."


	22. Return To New York Part One

Later, at night, in the sewers. Water drops down from the pipes. Leo looks around the corner. He turns to Raph who was climbing a ladder as he jumped down "All clear."

Casey was nearby and he accidentally knocks a can. He smiles sheepishly. "Nice one, Casey." Donnie deadpans as the others emerge from the shadows. "Why don't you broadcast it to the door ninjas?" Mikey asks sarcastically.

"I'm telling ya. There's nobody down here!" Casey argues and they walked behind him. Splinter sniffs the air. He nods at Casey "I believe that you may be right, Mr. Jones."

April places her hands on her hips "Well, that'd be a first."

Donnie turns a pipe and the rest move away from the walls. He opens a panel and types in a code and the wall moves revealing a door. It opens revealing, the Lair. "Welcome home, everybody."

"Ah, just as we left it." Leo comments as they entered.

"Cool!" Raph said "Home sweet home! "

Donnie walks over to his computer station. "And you were worried the foot would find this place, Mikey."

"Heck yeah!" Mikey opens a cabinet. "I couldn't hear the thought of them harming my babies." He pulls out two bags of chips. "Hello, babies. Daddy missed you! Yes, he did!" Mikey misses the bags and Casey shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

Mikey eats a chip the grabs a carton of milk and starts to drink it. "Um, wouldn't that milk be about three months old?" Casey pointed out. Mikey makes a disgusted face and quickly spits it out "That would explain the chunks." He looks to see Casey covered in milk.

"I don't get it. Last time, the sewers were crawling with foot goons searching for us. Why would the Shredder send them all home?" Raph said as he punches his punching bag. Leo grabs it.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for?" He points out.

"You know, being dead might have it's advantages." Raph murmurs.

"Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise." Leo answers in thought.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asks as he and Casey stepped out of the kitchen.

"He's thinking, what you think he's thinking." Donnie answers.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking. Then I think we shouldn't be thinking. Wouldn't you think?" Raph replies pointing to Casey, who looks completely confused "Huh?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Casey." Yuuki replies.

"The Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Niel's. Thus, leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack." Shredder explains.

Leo gives a look in thought. "Okay, if we're going to do this. We need to find out about everything we can about foot headquarters."

"I don't know if I can hack the system. It was designed by Doctor Baxter Stockman himself" Donnie answers hesitantly.

"To bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." April points out and the two smirked at each other. Donnie moves aside and April sat down cracking her hands.

Leo and Raph and Raph and Yuuki grabbed supplies. Splinter watched watched them "Remember, the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." Raph practices with his sai. "I'm prepared...to kick some shell!"

" I think Master Splinter meant a little something more. " Leo suggests. "I believe the time has come to return the sword to its former owner." He glances at the Sword of Tengu. Raph walks over to it. "Now you're talking." However, he was knocked back onto the couch when he touched it. Leo peeks over the couch holding the glove, smirking "Forget something?"

"Uh maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, Leo. Since you're the sword guy." Raph said nervously

Leo puts on the glove and takes the sword off the stand. He stares down at it lost in thought. Splinter and Yuuki notices. "Are you alright my son?"

"I...I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's Elite ninjas. I...I don't want to let anyone down."

"You must look within and find the strength that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down I feel it in my heart." Splinter tells him. "There is something else we must discuss as well, away from the others."

He looks at Yuuki "Miss Yuuki come here." He features them to follow him to his room. Yuuki tensed up as she stepping in after Leo, sliding the door a bit. Leo noticed her nervousness and took her hand holding it. Yuuki smiles and he leads her over in front of Splinter and now they were both kneeling in front of him. Splinter looks at the two of them "Judging by your closeness to each other I assumed that something has happened?" Leo and Yuuki looked at each other as they blushed. Yuuki nods at him and smiles "Hai, sensei." Leo answers, smiling as well.

Splinter made a small smile." I am happy for the both of you." Splinter replies. Yuuki and Leo both let a sigh in relief but Splinter held out his hand to tell them that he wasn't finished "But...you two must not let your emotions get in the way of the mission."

"Sensei? what do you mean?" Leo asks.

Splinter face makes a stern frown" If the choice came down to your brothers being in mortal danger and Miss Yuuki, whom would you choose?"

Both Yuuki's and Leo's blood ran cold as they processed what the old rat had asked. Yuuki glanced at Leo to see him that he was struggling as he was battling his mind eternally on the decision then looked down to see his hands clenched. She couldn't make him choose her over his brothers. Suddenly, Yuuki sensed something to the side. She glanced over towards the door to see the tips of a tail of a mask move away as she did. It was orange.

"I'll find another way. I'll sacrifice myself, if I have to." Leonardo answered.

Yuuki's eyes widen. Her head quickly shaped towards the blue masked turtle. She grabs the tails of Leo's mask, yanking him towards her making him look at her. She frowned "No, Leo. If it ever comes to that. Save your brothers. Not me. Promise me."

Leo shakes his head "I can't promise that." He whispers out loud.

"Leo!" Yuuki argues.

"NO!" Leo shouted. Yuuki's mouth dropped slightly, shocked. Leo took her hand holding it "It won't come to that! I won't let that happen! We WILL beat the Shredder and EVERYONE is coming back."

Yuuki looks down and shifts her gaze away from him "Leo, don't make promises, that you can't keep." She replies.

"My children, enough."

They looked at Splinter. He lets out a sigh "There comes a time when a important choice might have to be made." He walks over to them then places his hands on their shoulders "Do what your heart tells you to do."

As Mikey asked away he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to lose anyone. Not Leo. Not Yuuki. Not any of his brothers or Master Splinter. He closes his eyes in frustration. He punched the brick wall beside him then leaned against it and slid down. What's a turtle to do?

"We're in! We're in!" Donnie shouts. Everyone quickly gathered around.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm." April explains. "Then it was a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing the remote access Trojan horse." Donnie and April high fived -threed each other. "Thrilling." Mikey deadpans.

"But, can you get us inside?" Leo points out.

"Never mind that can you get us to the Shredder?" Raph questions.

April points to a map of the foot skyscraper on the com "Getting in is easy. Getting to the Shredder? Difficult, but doable."

Donnie points to the top "What concerns me is everything inbetween." He comments.

"Bring it on!" Raph declares out loud, punching his hands.

"I can coordinate computer systems from this end." April explains.

"Great. Casey you stay here and protect April, just in case." He said while April gave him a look.

"We're going to be a four turtle wrecking crew." Leo replies as the four bring their hands together.

"Five." Splinter places his hand on top of theirs.

"Six." Yuuki places her's in as well.

"Let's roll."

* * *

The drive in the Battle Shell towards the Shredder's lair. They barged in past the gate. "This is it" Donnie said. A missile pops out and fires at the door. They enter through the wreckage "We're going in!"

Foot ninjas immediately surrounded the area. They see the Battle Shell and backed away in shock.

In Saki's room, an alarm sounds. "Perimeter alarm." Hun reports. "Fine out what it is and take care of it." Saki orders. "This control. We're under attack. Commence lockdown."

The ninjas block the entrance. The door starts to close. The Battle Shell suddenly moves, charging at ramming speed. " Front armor down." As the doors started to close, a missile pops out. The Battle Shell manages to get inside just as the door closes. The rocket launches going straight at it's target. The ninjas immediately scattered jumping out of the away from the blast. The Battle Shell swerves around before stopping. Weapons comes out from the walls of the room. Lasers were fired but to no effect. The Battle Shell drives around the lasers taking no damage. More missiles came out at the top of the Battle Shell. The lasers continued to fire and Hun appears. "Aw, crud. "

It fires at the lasers, destroying them. Hun exclaims in surprise as a missile launches at him and he quickly jumps out of the way. He pulls a bomb out and throws it under the Battle Shell. It exploded as it took damage. Hun pries open the back "WHAT?!"

He is surprised to see no one inside " Empty...?"

* * *

Raph used a laser to make a hold on the pipes and kicks it open "Nice remote control work, slick." He tells Donnie as they stepped out.

"And they said hours of videogames are bad for ya." Mikey chuckles. Donnie gives a slight look of sadness. "Poor Battle Shell. I really loved that oversize gadget gas guzzler." He murmurs.

"And I'm sure the next one you build, you'll love just as much. But, right now. Let's stick with the plan." Leo assures him as he helped pulled Yuuki out. Donnie was wearing a headset.

"April, stage one complete." He reports.

" Rodger that, Don. Uploading worm program now." April tells him. Casey appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm whipping up an virus to clog their communications network."

Hun rips open the door in anger and throws it. The ninjas backed away and his phone beeps. he answers it and Saki's face appears "Hun, report?"

" Sir, the truck was a decoy. " Hun answers.

Shock appears on Saki's face "What?!

"There's something else you should know. I've seen this van before. It belonged to the turtles. If they're alive then Yoshi's brat must be too."

Saki 's face bore a look of displeasure. "Hun, search the building. And put all ninjas on full alert. And find Stockman!" However Hun's phone begins to static as well as Saki's as April's virus took effect.

"I can't hear you master. You're signal is breaking up!" "Security control this is Hun. Can anybody hear me?" He demands trying to get anyone.

The turtles, Yuuki and Splinter are at an elevator. "Comms systems down. What's next?" April reports to Donnie as he tried to get it working.

"April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky. They change the codes hourly." She explains.

"Allow me." Raph calls out and he kicked open the door. " Noisy, but effective. " Mikey comments which a shrug.

They enter the control room, to see ninjas everywhere. "That's a lot of ninjas." Mikey comments as they charged at them. "So are we doing this with banter or without?" He asks as they continued. "Definitely without."

Leo ducks from a ninja, as they attacked. He clashes their blades with his from behind. He noticed two ninjas charging at him and he split kicks them away. Donnie hits one from behind with end of his staff then throws his bag at one of them before striking them taking it back. Raph fights with one before disarming two knocking them back. He dodges a weapon coming at him from behind and disarms them kicking them into another ninja. Mikey twirled his nunchucks and chuckles.

One of the ninjas throws a chain and he deflects it. They throw more at him and he easily deflects them back. He taunts them as he jumps over one. One captures his foot as he did. "Uh-Oh!" they throw him off balance and jumped on him only to be kicked back. He chuckles wiping his hands as he stands up.

Yuuki watched in awe until she quickly ducks out of the way as she sees a sword swing at her, nicking off a piece of her hair. She pulls out her Tessen facing them. The ninjas charges at her and she quickly steps to the side then ducks as they turned around slashing their sword. Her eyes widen as she was caught off guard as they kicked her knocking her to the floor. The ninja jumps in to the air with their sword above their head getting ready to bring it down.

She quickly rolls out of the way as they stabbed the floor dodging the blow. She throws her Tessen at them and they moved their head to the side as it flew past. She moves her hand telling the ninja to come get her. They pulled their sword to their side getting ready to charge at the defenseless girl until they was hit in the head and knocked out as her Tessen came back. She walked over and picked up her weapon off of the floor, smiling.

Splinter was surrounded by ninjas. He throws punches and kicks at all of them and they all fell down.

Leo hits one in the stomach and turns his head "Donnie do your thing!"

Donnie runs and propels his staff up to the controls. He knocks out an ninja at the panels and sits in the chair. "April, I'm hooking up. Prepare to download remote access codes!"

"Creating synergistic interface now."

He quickly ducks as a ninja flies over him as they were thrown by Mikey "Do you mind? I'm working here." He said to Mikey. "Sorry. " Mikey shrugs.

Mikey kicks a chair to Raph who sits a ninja in it "Uptown express coming through!" Mikey calls out. He kicks the chair sending them over to Leo. He jumps over it and the chair hits the ninja he was fighting. Splinter jumps on to it and smacks two ninjas with his staff and jumps off. "This is fun!" Yuuki laughs.

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph comments.

"No doubt, more will be on the way." Splinter points out.

"April, we need another way out." Donnie tells April.

"Main ventilation shaft. Duct is located in the northwest corner."

Donnie walks up to "Got it." He kicks it open.

Hun and more ninjas run into the control room to see ninjas, defeated and sprawled out, laying on around and groaning in pain. He growls and walls over to one and grabs them by their shirt lifting them up "Where are the turtles and Yoshi's daughter?"

They pointed as they groaned in pain at the moment vent "Turtles...The girl." Hun drops him to the floor and looks up at the shaft to see a tail and green foot. He turns towards the foot tech ninjas "Find them."

They disappear and Hun growls.

* * *

In another room, Donnie kicks open a shaft and they jump out. They looked around to find themselves in an weapon s room of some case. A variety of vehicle and tanks. Donnie whistles "It looks like I've died and went to geek heaven."

"Whoa, a turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff." Raph comments. Mikey looks at one as he picks up an weapon from a crate "What do you think this one does?" Curious, he sees a button and was about to press it. His hand was slapped away. "Mikey, must you touch every button you see?" Yuuki scolded. Mikey ignores her and presses it anyway. The weapon spits out smoke in their faces, making them cough. Leo pulls him away . "That answer your question lamebrain?" He questions sarcastically. Yuuki shot a warning glare at Mikey. He laughs nervously "Sorry." Mikey answers sheepishly.

Splinter walks past them "Come my children, we must keep on the move." Mikey throws away the toy, smirking at Leo who pushes him. They are walking throughout the room until Splinter suddenly stops "Wait... " He sniffs the air.

"What is it, sensei?" Leo asks concern

" I sense a presence."

They look around but nothing was there. "There's nobody here but us, sensei." Mikey replies, shrugging his hands. The brothers and Yuuki were about to move until Splinter stops them "No, something is here...something that cannot be seen."

Suddenly Yuuki was lifted into the air by an unseen force. She felt something grasping her neck tightly as she gasps and for air.

"Yuuki!"

"Foot tech ninjas!" Donnie confirms. Yuuki raised her legs and kicked the ninja, knocking them off of her. They let go, and she falls to the floor coughing, holding her neck. With no hesitation, Leo rushed towards her as he out his swords. She stood up and pulls out her Tessen "I'm fine." She replies.

They looked around and Splinter is punched and Mikey was knocked back. Leo was punched and Raph was knocked to the floor. Leo is knocked back again and Mikey falls to the floor from a punch. Yuuki tried to throw a punch but she was, instead, knocking her back. Raph was smacked as he falls on top of a table, breaking it. Donnie was hit as he fell back. He knocks his head against an cabinet.

"Don't worry I've came prepared for these creeps." He explains as he digs through his bag. However, it was pulled away from Donnie and thrown away from him and he is kicked to the floor. Yuuki jumps and kicks the ninja away from him "Maybe you shouldn't have said it out loud?" She comments." Yeah, I'll remember that." Donnie replies rubbing his he head. Mikey struggles as he was hit. He manages to reach to a forklift behind him. He pulls the lever and laughs "Ha! I'm your face invisible man! I smoked your transparent butt!" One of the ninjas behind him, clears their throat.

"Aw, shell." Mikey is kicked to the ground below. Splinter gasps and tries to jump to him, check on Mikey, but an ninja stops him. Splinter battles the ninja until they disappear. The rat sniffs the air before he is kicked by one of the ninjas into a pile of boxes. Leo stands in front of Splinter, to try and fight them, but he gets smacked around.

"They're toying with us." Leo whispers to Raph

"Oh, yeah?" Raph asks. He sees a Vehicle and runs over to it and climbed in. "Then it's time to use some toys on them!" Raph worked on the control panel and the vehicle flies up. Splinter is kicked away by a ninja. Leo looks up "What the?" "Hang on! I got your back!" Raph fires a laser and Mikey and Splinter dodges out of the way. The lasers hit the ninjas, making them visible. "Way to go Raph! The lasers messing up their cloaking controls!" Donnie explains as he and Splinter ducked dodging the lasers. "Whoa!" Raph spins around lasers firing. "Hey, bro, now you just gotta work on your aim!" Mikey calls out and Splinter turns towards the ninjas. "I only see two. Where is the third ninja?"

A large tanks emerges revealing the third ninja.

It fired a missile at Raph. "Time to get the shell outta here!" He jumps off and the missile hits the truck instead. Without no pilot, Raph 's vehicle drives out of control and crashes into the ceiling.

Saki felt his room start to shake by the crash "What's happening?" He demanded. "Stockman! Hun! Status report!"

The crash causes a hold on the ceiling. "I always thought this room could use a skylight." Mikey comments.

He is hit by the third ninja. Donnie reaches into his bag "Hang on Mikey. I came prepared." He pulls out a shuriken and throws it, it sparks as he did, at the ninja right on its cloaking device, shocking them. " Electro shock shuriken. Instant short circuit. " Leo struggles with the ninja "Get him before he..." He is thrown away as they ninja turns invisible. Leo crashes into a scaffolding and it falls down on top of him.

"Leo!" Yuuki exclaims in worry as she and Raph, Donnie, Mikey,and Splinter run over to him. " Hang on bro! We'll get ya out!" Raph calls out. Just as they got to Leo. They look in as a tank emerges from the explosion. It was charging towards them. They quickly tried to pull the debris off of the leader. "Guys take cover!" Leo tells them. "And leave you? no way!" Raph answers.

Splinter jumps to the tank and wrestled with the ninja, trying to turn it off. He manages to hit the button in time and the others pulled the rest of the debris off. "Finally, free at last." Leo said in relief. Splinter struggled with the ninja before he was punched. "Oh no, not with the invisible ninjas in the house." Mikey comments. He fires a missile and they jumped over it. They managed to land safely only to be hit by the invisible are smacked around and tries to hit one of them "Yo Donnie, can't you shock 'em?"

"Not if I can't see 'em!" Donnie answers.

"I'll take care of that " Leo replied as he jumps. He lands near a pair of fire extinguishers and takes them "Raph! Think fast!" He shouts as he tosses them. Raph slashes at them with his sais. Smoke filled the room, revealing three ninjas. Raph and Leo and Mikey kicks at them and Donnie pulls out the shurikens and throws them shocking the three ninjas, knocking them out.

"Excellent work my children." Splinter tells them.

"And we put out all the fires too. " Mikey said.

"Which way now?"Donnie questions.

"Up." Leo replies, pointing to the huge hole in the ceiling.

* * *

They climbed up the hole to see a lab. " What is this place?" Splinter asks. "April, check the building's schematics. See if you can tell us where we are?" "All I can tell is you're on the 33rd floor. It won't display any information." April explains. They see three mutants floating in containers. "It looks kinda familiar." Raph murmurs.

"It should. It's a Foot genetics lab." Donnie tells him

"Are you saying that this is just like that abandoned lab we've found deep under the city?" Leo asks in disbelief

"Dun Dun Dun Dun!" Mikey exclaims. Raph hits him on the back of his head. "Knock it off Mikey." He scolds.

An alarm blares in the room. Yuuki and Donnie glances at Mikey. "I didn't touch anything, honest."

The containers opened spilling out the liquid. They all stepped back as they saw Shredder climb out "Isn't that, Shredder?"

" I don't think so, Mikey." Donnie answered and two more emerged "I think they might be his genetic clones. "

"One Shredder is bad enough. Now we have these guys?!"

"MIGHT be?!" Raph asked as they backed away in shock

"Hey, Donnie. Got anything in that bag of tricks to deal with this?"


	23. Return To New York Part Two

The mutants move closer towards them with weapons in their hands. "What Are those things?" Leo asks curiously "My guess would be Genetically engineered hybrid clones. Recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder's DNA." Donnie explains as he spins his staff. "That's what I was gonna say. " Mikey comments as he twirled his nunchucks. Splinter blocks a blow from a lobster claws Shredder. A miniature Shredder charges towards Raph, who leaps over him.

"Hold still...You puny little..." He growls as the Mini Shredder jumps onto a wall then lunges towards Leo. He blocks of with his swords. Raph grabs his sais from the floor and the Mini Shredder kicks him away then attacks Leo again.

The four armed Shredder attacks Donnie from behind "Yo armed and dangerous How would you like some Nucks and Chucks?" Mikey asks before it grabs him and throws Mikey into the containers.

"April can you find us a way out of here? Fire stairs, an elevator! Anything?!" Donnie asks. "I'm working on it. I'll have you an answer in an second." She tells him. "Do me a favor. Work faster!" He replies as he backs away almost falling into the huge hole. Donnie catches himself with his staff. His headset falls off and breaks to the floor below him. "Donnie! Donnie! What's happening?!" April demands.

Yuuki slid under the four armed Shredder as it swings at her. She rushes towards to where Donnie was and reached down "Donnie take my hand!" He takes it, pulling himself up. "Thanks-...Look out!" Donnie pushes her away as noticed the four armed Shredder charging towards them, swinging it's claws.

As the Mini Shredder fights Leo and Raph. The lobster claws Shredder fights Splinter. He backs away and bumped into Leo and Raph as they did as well.

"My sons, on my signal." He tells them. The Lobster claws Shredder charges at them as the Mini Shredder does as well. Now!" Splinter exclaims. They ducked and the two mutants hit each other. The Lobster claws Shredder crashes into a control panel electrifying him. The Mini Shredder lands on it's back defeated.

"Help." A strangled voice calls out. They turned to see the Four armed Shredder squeezing Yuuki and Donnie. Donnie punches it on the shoulder trying to get free. Leo and Raph attacks it from behind and the four armed Shredder releases them.

"Michelangelo, with me!" Splinter orders. They both jumped on the container, tilting it. It falls down on the four armed Shredder. Mikey shell cell rings and he answers it "Mutant clone control, you splice ,em, we slice 'em." He said. "Mikey, is Donnie okay? He's not answering his shell cell." April explains. "Yo Donnie, it's for you!" Mikey calls out throwing his phone to him. Donnie pulls a new headset out from it.

"April what'd you find?" He asks. "Private elevator. Hidden behind a secret panel. Like also showing wiring leading to a control button under a lab table in your vicinity." Donnie runs to the tables and reached under one until he felt a button "Got it." He pressed it. The door opens revealing the hidden elevator. Right across the big huge hole on the other side of the room. "And how are we supposed to get across that? " Raph asks. " No sweat i came prepared." Donnie explains throwing a grappling book at a pole above them. He swings hims towards the elevator then throws the rope back.

Mikey takes it and Splinter as well. Mikey boxes a Tarzan yell as they swing over. Donnie and Splinter looked at him. "What? At least it ain't Cowabunga." He retorts then he throws the rope back. Raph takes it until something let's out a roar. Yuuki and Leo looked to see the lobster claw Shredder and Mini Shredder walking towards them. "I got this one." He tells Leo, handing him the rope. Leo grabs Yuuki's waist and the swing over to the other side. Leo throws the rope to Raph. "Later lobster lips." He calls out as he jumps off but the Clawed Shredder cuts the rope.

"Raph!" Leo shouts as they run to the edge of the hole. Raph dangles from the other side. " Yeah, what?" He asks sarcastically. Hun and the foot ninjas appeared below. "So the turtles and the girl really are alive. But not for much longer." He said as he ran up to a cannon and picked it up. He aims it at Raph. The Lobster claws Shredder begins to slowly advance on the turtle. Leo looks down at Hun "Raph! Don't move until I tell you!" He orders. "Are you nuts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Trust me bro." Leo calls out. "Hold that pose, you freak." Hun murmurs getting ready to fire.

"Get ready!" Leo says to Raph. The Lobster Shredder pinches his claws then strikes at at the turtle. "NOW!" Leo yells. Raph swings away from the four armed Shredder who was now in his place. Hun presses the button and the multi armed Shredder drops before the missile hits where Raph once was. Hun looks in shock as rubble tumbles down on top of him. Leo and Splinter pulled Raph up.

The four armed Shredder stands up as well as the mini Shredder. They glared at everyone from across the room. "Ha, Ha! Denied!" Mikey mocks. They jumped over the hole. "Aw, shell." Raph mutters.

The clones advances slowly toward the group as Donnie tries to get the elevator to open. He dodges a blow from the multi armed Shredder and Raph stands in front of him and kicks it away. Splinter sacks the Mini Shredder with his staff. The elevator doors open and Donnie steps inside "Hey guys!" He called out. Everyone backs away from the clones towards the elevator.

The door closes not before the multi armed Shredder grabs Yuuki, knocking her down. It began to pull her toward it. Raph and Mikey grab her hands holding on tight. She screamed trying to kick the creature off of her, frantically. It lets go as she kicked it of of her, ripping off a piece of her jeans. "Okay, did the Shredder like wake up one morning and say "Hey here's an idea. Mutant clones of me. Really ugly ones." Mikey comments, imitating the Shredder. They hear pounding on the other side of the door. The clones began to slowly pry the door open. "Hold that thought." Donnie tells throws a shuriken at the door shocking the clones knocking them back.

Leo uses his sword and lifts open the hatch above them "Everybody out! Double time!" He orders. Mikey takes out his nunchucks holding it out "Nunchuck express, going up!" He said as he propels Raph up. Raph reaches down to Yuuki and she takes his hands as she steps on to the chucks as Mikey pushes her up. Leo jumps up after her. Then Donnie and Splinter jumps up. Leo and Splinter help Mikey up just as the clones opened the doors. Leo quickly closed the hatch.

"Now what?" Raph asks as the clones banged on the hatch. Leo looks around until he sees the cables " Grab the counterweight cables." He orders. Th He clones try to get the hatch open. Leo pulls out his sword and Yuuki wraps her arms around him holding onto him as he held on to the cables. The mini Shredder appears from our of the hatch as the clones for it opened. "Hang on!" Leo shouted as he he cuts the cables. They started to go up. They all scream. "Get ready it's about to hit." Leo warns. The elevator drops to the ground below them with the clones sending at jolt up towards them. The force knocks Yuuki off and she falls. Mikey quickly reaches out and grabs her on the back of her coat, catching her. Leo lets out a sigh in relief "Nice catch Mikey!" He replies. "Thanks Mikey." Yuuki replied softly as she thanked him. Mikey chuckles "No, falling on the job."

"My sons, Miss Yuuki are you alright?" Splinter asks. They landed on to a pole. "Yeah, peachy." Raph mutters as he climbed up to a door. Raph pries pries it open with his sai, pulling it apart. They stepped inside to see a long hallway with a door symbol on a door at the far end of it. "April, we the 4-1-1 on our location." Donnie said. "Do you see a floor number?" She asks in response. Donnie looks back before looking up "72." He answers. "Hmm, that's weird." April murmurs. "What?" Donnie asks. "There's a glitch in the schematic between the 71st and the 73rd floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic." She tells him.

* * *

They waited as they looked around the room. Yuuki felt a little unease. The room gave gave off an eerie vibe. "April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell of something?" Donnie asks. "Nada 'fraid you guys are on your own this time." April said. Splinter stops them. "What is it sensei?" Leo asks concerned. "I sense something." He sniffs again. "Traps. We must proceed with caution. "

Splinter jumps along the walls and lands on the other side. Donnie does the same. "There ain't no traps down there." Raph dismisses. "Raph!" Yuuki calls out to him as she tried to grab his arm but missed . He runs straight down the hallway. Raph steps on a trap and huge blade comes barreling towards him. He ducks and jumps over some saw blades as they came out. He steps on another tile and a pit opens up. He barely manages to jump across a lot of spikes below him, as everyone looks in worry as well as him.

Raph lands on the other side safely. He chuckles nervously. "Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet." Splinter scolds as Donnie crosses his arms. "Hey, I made it, didn't I?" He asks nervously shrugging his hands. " And what of your brothers and Yuuki? " Splinter retorts. Raph looks back to see Mikey. "No sweat Master. Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone!" He replies as he runs across the swinging blades. "Hoo ya in your face you puny girly blades!" Mikey brags. Yuuki slaps her forehead "Oh my god..." She muttered softly.

Splinter looks on in worry as well as dumbfounded. Mikey moonwalks in front of a saw. "Go Mikey! Go Mikey! Go, go, go Mikey!" He sings as he danced. "Mikey, stop showboating!" Yuuki shouted at him. A saw cuts off the tail ends of his mask "Hey!" Mikey exclaims before dodging the ax and jumps on the other side. He sits up and pats the cut off parts of his mask "The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninjas are wearing them." Mikey replies nervously. Leo leaps over them holding Yuuki. " No more, fooling around, Mikey! " He tells him, holding out the tail ends of Mikey's mask "Not today!" Leo exclaims.

Leo walks over to the door and pushes it open. They stepped inside the foggy room, as Mikey tied his mask, to see five statutes in front of them. Five foot symbols in different colors. Splinter inspects the statue "These symbols each represents the five elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Metal." Suddenly, one of them comes to life. "Look!" Leo exclaims. The other four beings had now to life as well and surrounded them. "Be prepared for anything my children. " Splinter replies. They mystic beings all aimed their tridents at them, knocking them back.

"Do technicolor bolts qualify as anything?" Mikey asks. He screams as they started to come closer.

Everyone stood up and drew their weapons and charged at them. Yuuki and Raph fought with the water one. "Whoa, you can't even touch these things." He exclaims. Mikey kicks a metal one. He holds his foot hopping up and down in pain "Ow! That's not entirely true!" The fire one throws fire at Donnie who deflects it with his staff. He runs away from more blasts. Wind begins to pick up and began to blow around furiously as a tornado was made. Leo gets caught in it. He manages to break out then glares at the wind mystic.

Splinter hits the earth mystic splitting it apart. It rebuilds itself back together again. The mystic raises it's trident at Splinter and he quickly dodges as parts of the ground began to rise up. Yuuki and Raph looked at each other then charged at the water mystic but they get caught and caged in water. Raph punches the bubble as he held his breath. Yuuki tried to slash at the water prison as she held hers as well.

"Raph! Yuuki! There must be a way to fight fire with fire." Donnie said as he dodges more fireballs being thrown at him. Splinter watches as he ponders. He looks up to see Yuuki struggling before she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Raph pounded furiously, at his bubble trying to break free, as he sees it. "Or magic with magic." Splinter murmurs and he quickly runs to Leo. He flips over Leo pulling the Sword of Tengu out. "Master Splinter want are you doing?!" Leo asks. Splinter's hands starts to burn.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon. " He explains. "But, you need the glove, sensei!" Donnie calls out throwing the glove to him. "Catch!" It lands near the rat's foot. "There's no time Leonardo. Get your brothers and Yuuki to away from the temple." He answers. Splinter swings the sword sending a blast "Now!" He exclaims. Leo nodded. Splinter sends another blast freeing Raph and Yuuki from their bubbles. Raph pants heavily trying to catch his breath. Yuuki coughs. "You okay?" Raph asks. "Just give me a minute. "

Splinter flips over the Mystics sending another blast "Fire melts metal." The metal mystic melts. He dodges a water blast. "Water quenches fire." He gives a blast towards the water mystic and it sprays water on the fire. "Earth swallows Water." He swings again and water is sucked into the earth mystic. "Wind scatters earth." He jumps into the air and swings. The earth mystic blows away as hot was hit by the wind mystic. "And I shall quell the wind!" Splinter starts to spin around creating a tornado. The turtles and Yuuki watched in shock.

The wind crashes into the temple and the whole thing comes falling down, destroying it. A hand shots out from under the rubble. "Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims in worry as they run to him. They dig him out of the pile and Raph and Mikey helped him up. " Leonardo, retrieve the sword. " Splinter murmurs. Donnie ha Leo the glove. Mikey looks down "Master Splinter, your hands." He said as he sees them smoking. "The Sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But, there is a price to be paid. " splinter explains.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next 20 floors." Donnie points out as he pulled out the first aid kit. He gently takes Splinter hands and begins wrapping them up. Mikey gulps. "We still got 20 floors to go?" He asks. " If we can even make it that far. " Raph mutters. "There's no if about it. We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten, how he forced us from our home? Burned April's building? Nearly, killed us all? Because I sure haven't and I'm going to see this thing to the bitter end!" Leo declares holding up the Sword of Tengu.

Yuuki walks up to him "I'm with you, Leo." She answers. "Me too. " Donnie said. "Me as well, bro." Raph said as he walks up to him. "We'll see this thing through together." Mikey declares. "All of us." Splinter replies. "April, any luck finding is a stairwell out here?" Donnie asks. "Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building. But, I can't tell if it reaches your floor." She explains.

Leo cuts off the curtain "Found it." The door opens. " So, where this take us, April?" Donnie asks. "Straight to the top, guys. Straight to the top." She reports. The door closes as they stepped in. "There's no turning back now. But, no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja, my children." Splinter tells them. "Well, we had a pretty great teacher." Yuuki comments. Splinter made a small smile.

* * *

They walk out of the elevator and walked towards the door. Leo kicks it open. The room is completely empty. Leo points and they walk in. Suddenly, a spear appears from out of the corner. The Foot Elite appears before them. "The Shredders Elite guard." Leo murmurs quietly. "You can do it bro. We're all in this together." Raph assures him. Then suddenly someone laughs. "You don't know how true that is, freak." Hun replies, cracking his knuckles.

Silence fills the room. Nobody moves. "What are they waiting for?" Raph asks in confusion. "Orders." Leo answers. "Astute as usual, Leonardo." Shredder steps out from the shadows. Splinter steps up. "Your Elite guard will not stop me , Oroku Saki." He declares. Leo stops him "No, sensei. This is one I need lead." He explains.

"Elite attack!" Shredder orders and the four charge.

The brothers charged as well as Yuuki and Splinter. Donnie blocks their weapons with his staff before he is knocked to the floor. The Elite leaps into the and, with his spear in hand. Donnie quickly rolls out of the way, leaving his bag and the spear stabs right through it. Donnie stands up and the Elite throws his bag away. Raph blocked hits being thrown at him before he rolls under the Elite and his hand gets pinned to a column by their weapon. Mikey dodges an ax before kicking the Ax wielding Elite "Ha! Missed!" Mikey brags. He backs up and bumps into a torch, it falls landing on his head. "Ow! " He exclaims, rubbing his his head. Splinter runs up to him as he tried to assist Mikey. But, he was picked up by his robes by Hun. Leo backs away from the Elite and trips over Donnie's bag. He gasps as he sees the ninja jumping towards him.

"Nooooo!" Leo shouts, blocking the weapon with his swords " You may destroy me, but I will not live in fear!" He yells, before kicking the ninja away. "Me neither!" Raph says before kicking the Elite he was fighting away. Splinter undoes his robes. Hun looks in confusion before Splinter kicks and punches him. He catches his robe and puts it back on tying it back up "In the words of an ancient master, it ain't over till it's over." He said.

Yuuki looks over at the Shredder to see him watching, observing silently, until she sees him look at her "I don't like this." She muttered softly out loud. She jumps over to Leo as she dodges a slash from an Elite. "Leo, something's up." Leo noticed as well. "I've had a feeling that you all didn't really perish in the fire." Shredder replies. They all looked at him shocked. "What do mean?!" Raph growls. The Shredder motions for a ninja and the nodded then disappeared. They came back with two people kneeling down with bags on their heads. He pulls them off. "How would you like to see the your parents?" Sarah and Michael, with duct tape on their mouths and tied up, widely looked around until they saw Yuuki and the turtles and Splinter. They shouted in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, four giant turtles and a giant rat. They stared at Yuuki with disbelief. Yuuki's eyes widen in horror. "Ah, shell." Mikey mutters. "

The Shredder walked behind them facing everyone "Surrender now and drop your weapons or they will die." He orders. The brothers looked at each other. "What should we do?"Donnie asks. The Shredder lowered his gauntlet towards Sarah's throat and she whimpered as it presses "I guess they don't really mean THAT much to you." "No! Stop, please!" Yuuki exclaimed, dropping her Tessen to the floor. "Drop your weapons." The Shredder demands darkly. "Do it." Leo orders. The brothers and Splinter drops their weapons, besides Raphael. Leo glances towards him "Raphael." He replies sharply. Raph growls "There is no way I'm giving up!" He shouts. "Raph please! They're my parents!" Yuuki cries as she pleads to him. Raph hesitantly drops his sais and kneels down. The Elite gathers their weapons up holding them. Hun ties their hands behind their backs.

Holding the Sword of Tengu, Shredder walks over towards Yuuki and Leo. He grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up . "Yuuki!" Mikey calls out. Leo lets out a growl "Leave her alone Shredder!" He shouts. Yuuki stared back at the red eyes staring back at her. "Yuuki, I will give you one last chance. Join me." Shredder replies. "The Foot can give you everything that you will ever want." Yuuki glared then spits in his face "I have everything that I want: My family!" She spats.

Yuuki found herself slammed back first into a column as she was thrown. She groaned as she fell face first to the floor. She was met by a blast of the Sword of Tengu as it hits her over, over, and over. Her body was filled with so much pain she couldn't move. The Shredder stomps towards her. A sickening crunch filled the room, as the turtles, Sarah and Michael, and Master Splinter looked in horror and anger as the Shredder slams his foot down right on Yuuki's leg, breaking it. "You foolish ignorant girl!" Shredder roars angrily. He kicks her on her sending her flying across the room. "You shall suffer the same fate as your father!" Yuuki looks up "He who lives without honor will end without honor." She replied defiantly. Yuuki falls unconscious. Splinter gasps. The Shredder held up the Sword of Tenth above his head "Perish!" "NO!" Leo exclaims.

The room begins to shake as if it was an earthquake. "What is this?!" Shredder demands. A crater begins to form in the middle of the room. Leo quickly sprang into action. As he kicked the Elite holding his swords. They were knocked back and he cuts himself free. Raph does the same and he goes to free Donnie Mikey and Splinter. The Shredder turns around and was met with a hit in the face as Leo kicks him. He grabs the Sword of Tengu, sheathing it and scoops Yuuki up then jumps away. He lands in front of Sarah and Michael and sets her down cutting them free. Sarah immediately holds Yuuki in her arms "Oh, my baby!" Michael stares at him "Thank you." "Don't thank me. It's not over, yet." Leo answers and he stands up with his shell facing them pulling out his swords. A giant robot emerges from the hole, Baxter Stockman.

"Baxter Stockman!?"

"In the flesh so to speak." He replies. "You will pay for your false report of the turtles and Yuuki's demise. However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the turtles and Yuuki!" Shredder declares as the the turtles and Splinter glare at him with their weapons in hand. "You blind arrogant, ignorant, self-important fool. I didn't make this suit to help you, Shredder. I made it to destroy you. For every punishment you inflected on me, I will make you suffer ten fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect."

"Stockman! I'll have your head for this!" Shredder exclaims shaking his fist. "No Shredder, I'll have yours." He turns towards the turtles "And you meddlesome creatures! You have interfered with my plans for the last time!" Stockman shouts. "You believe this guys rap? Whack-job city!" Mikey murmurs. "You'll pay! All of you! None of you will leave this room alive! You'll be crushed by the genius Baxter Stockman!" He declares, laughing evilly.

"Dangerous whack-job city." Donnie corrects Mikey as they all look at him.

Leo glares at the Shredder, full of rage. If looks could kill Shredder would be dead from where he stood. He glances back towards Yuuki lying unconscious in her mother's arms.

This ends now.


	24. Return To New York Part Three

The turtles got into their defensive stance as Baxter Stockman walks towards them laughing evilly. "Do you know what the beautiful thing is about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder." The Shredder's eyes widen. "To transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you, a truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. It's time to his you adieu."

"This is just great. Yuuki's out cold, and now we've got this lunatic and Shredder fight against! It's just not fair!" Mikey shouts.

"You done?" Raph deadpans.

Mikey thinks for a moment "Yeah." He replies.

"Incoming!" Raph shouts as they jumped out of the way from incoming missiles. The missiles hit the ceiling as well as two foot tech ninjas.

"Don, you guys okay? I'm picking up multiple explosions! Guys? Guys? Do you copy?!"

Everyone struggled to get back on their feets "Can't talk right now, April." Donnie jumps over a missile and lands safely "Kinda busy staying alive! Call you back later." He tells her. Donnie sees a pole falling down on top of him and he quickly moves out of the way. Stockman faces the Elite who were standing in front of their master.

"Out of my way." Stockman fires a missile at them knocking the Elite into the hole. Shredder jumps up and climbs onto his back. Stockman throws him off sending him flying into a wall. "Now where did Hun Get to?"

Stockman sees him near a torch "There you are ." Hun grabs it and swings it at the cyborg, but no effect. Stockman takes it away and leans in to his face "I've been so looking forward to this. It's payback time." He said as he picks Hun up by his neck.

He throws Hun against a column who groans in pain "Oh, that felt good. Now, I'm going to take you apart piece by piece a lovely irony wouldn't you say?" Stockman replies, laughing evilly. He looks in surprise as he sees the Shredder jump up and strikes Stockman's shield with his gauntlet. When the Shredder lands he sees the slash marks, disappear.

"WHAT?!" Shredder shouts in disbelief.

"It's self-healing polymer acrylic. Just one of the 39 patent items I've developed using tour resources." Stockman points out to him. The Shredder growls, narrowing his eyes. "You made it all possible Shredder." Stockman laughs evilly. "And didn't suspect a thing! You pompous, overflown, ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be indicated in my really strong armor. " Stockman grabs him and smacks Shredder into the wall before throwing him.

"It took everything seven had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph murmurs.

"And robonut just took him out in just 4.5 seconds! The Shredder and Hun!" Donnie points out.

Mikey raises his hand "Um, can we go home now?" He asks nervously

"And now the freaks. It's most fortuitous that you're here,really. You're on my list of parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life. The charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy."

Stockman fires his missiles at the turtles and they jumped out of the way. A stray missile hits a column and part of falls down directly right on top of Sarah, Michael, and Yuuki. Sarah quickly shields Yuuki with her body as Michael covers hers with his. Nothing happens. They slowly opened their eyes and gasp when they saw the brothers and Splinter struggling to hold it up.

"Move it already! This thing is heavier than it looks!" Raph shouts at them as he struggled to hold the column with his shell.

Leo angrily attacks Stockman but was knocked back. Donnie and Mikey tried to throw in a hit but were knocked back as well.

"Is that all you got?!" Stockman asks as he fires off more missiles. Donnie and Mikey throw their ropes around Stockman's legs.

"Rope? Rope? You try to stop me with rope?" Stockman asks, laughing " How positively primitive."

"I've got your primitive right here." Raph yells. He leaps and kicks Stockman's shield. Stockman wobbles loosing his balance as he falls back into the hole, crashing down as he fell. The turtles looked down the hole.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of. Now to finish, you fools!" Shredder said. The brothers braced themselves as they got into their stance getting ready to fight. Stockman flies out of the hole, landing in front of them.

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman, is not so easily dismissed!" He declares and released fire.

"Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks." He said. They jumped out of the way. Leo jumps up, bringing down his katanas katanas. Stockman shoots lasers at him, but missed. Leo slashed at the cyborg, slicing his arm off. "My robotic arm! Noo!"

"It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance. My backup systems -" Shredder slices off Stockman's leg and he hops. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey kicks him out the window and Stockman falls down below. "This is just a minor setbaaack!" He shouts and they hear a crash.

"I'm gonna miss that guy...not!" Mikey exclaims and they turned back towards the Shredder.

"Alright Shredder. Let's finish this!"

"I intend to!"

Suddenly, a explosion goes off right next to them, knocking everyone back. Stockman appears again... "Man, that guy just doesn't give up!" Michael shouts, annoyed. "Tell me about it." Mikey comments.

"My internal jet packer. I spared no expense. And should I?After all, you were footing the bill Shredder!" He aims his missiles at them and they jumped out of the way. Mikey crashes into a column rubbing his head.

"Can somebody please shut down that flying toaster oven?" He asks in exasperation

"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exosuit power supply. Those radium power cells on his back!"

"On it!" Leo answers. He runs towards Stockman. " You peons stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect! I Dr. Baxter Stockman shall -!" He slices at the cells and Stockman crashes down to the floor.

"Finally, shut him down and shut him up!" Mikey sighs in relief, but Stockman gets back up again.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo murmurs holding out his swords.

"I have asked myself that question many times." Shredder replies, stepping out of the smoke.

"That ploy might have worked against the lesser mechanoid, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work." Stockman said , standing up. "In addition to the central power nodules, each component of my sidewalk armor has it's own internal backup power source."

Donnie walks over to the robot arm on the floor picking it up "So, what you're saying is, this arm should be fully functional, right?" He asks, smirking.

Stockman's eyes widen "Oh, no." He tried to hop away, to escape.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Donnie shouts loudly. He aims the missile shooting it at Stockman as he hops away. It collides with him and flies away, causing an explosion of fireworks.

"Now where were we?" Shredder said. Donnie and Raph sneaks up behind him. "Oh, yes." Shredder kicks them then leaps over to Mikey who was had his back turned as he was trying to get up. "Michelangelo, no!" Splinter shouts. He kicks Mikey away knocking him out of the way. Splinter lands on the floor and glares at the Shredder. In a flash, the Shredder charges at him and kicked Splinter before he could block it, sending him flying out the window, crashing out of it. Falling.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yells.

"No!" Donnie shouts. Leo grabs his grappling hook and raced after him, jumping out. Leo reaches out and grabs Splinter by the hand. He throws his grappling hook and it looks onto a building. Leo swings it, holding onto Splinter and landed safely on top of a rooftop.

Shredder crashes out of his palace, as he was thrown, into a courtyard. He turned his head to see the three turtles glaring at him as they landed in front of him.

* * *

Leo set Master Splinter down "You're going to be okay, Master Splinter. We'll get you help. I'll get the others." He tells him. Splinter shakes his head.

"No, Leonardo. Worry not. This is no longer about me."

"Master Splinter, I..."

"You must return to the battle. Protect your brothers and Yuuki. Defeat the Shredder. I will be with you in spirit. Now go. Leave me."

"Master Splinter..."

"I know, you will lead your brothers and Yuuki, well. My son. My son..." Leo took his hand and handed Splinter his staff.

"It's going to be alright. We'll come back for you, I promise. Just hang on." Leo tells him. He stood up. Leo sniffs and wipes his eyes as he tried to fight back tears. He turned his attention back towards the battle on the building. His brothers need him, Yuuki needs him. The Shredder is going to pay for all that he's done. Leo growls and clenched his fist.

* * *

Yuuki groaned as her slowly fluttered opened and she slowly sat up. "Yuuki!" Sarah exclaims. She yelped in pain and grabbed her leg to see it in a splint. Her eyes widen. She turned her head to see the three brothers and Shredder fighting outside. She struggled to stand up, putting weight on her other leg as she did. "I have to help!" Sarah grabs her hand "Absolutely, not!"

"I have to!" Yuuki argues.

"No! We thought we'd lost you. We're not going to again." Sarah replies. "They're my family too, mom! And right now, they need me!" Yuuki bent down and picked up her Tessen. Sarah looked at her husband for some help "Michael, say something! Stop her! She is in no shape to fight!" Yuuki glances over at him, silently. Michael makes a small smile "Kick his ass, sweetie."

"Michael!"

"Thanks dad." Yuuki replies softly, smiling.

* * *

Raph leaps to kick Shredder but Shredder kicks him out of the way instead. He split kicks Mikey and Donnie. Leo quickly puts on the glove and pulls out the Sword of Tengu. The Shredder raises his gauntlet getting ready to slash Donnie who tried to defend it with his staff. He stops when he heard electricity sparks and turned to see Leo.

"Get away from them, Shredder!" Leo shouts as electricity circled around him. He glared and sends a blast of electricity. It hits Shredder and he is knocked into a bridge sending him into the water. He emerges from the small pool "This can not be happening! I can not lose!" He glances over at a post and reaches over and pressed a button. A panel opens from a skyscraper and ninjas flew out of it, riding glider vehicles.

"Can you guys hear me? I've got a dozen unidentified flying objects headed your way!" April reports as she sees dots on her computer screen.

" We see 'em April. Problem is, they see us, too!" Donnie answers and a ninja fires lasers at the turtles. They scattered as they tried to dodge them.

A ninja fires a missile at Leo and he tried to dodge it, making him drop the Sword of Tengu and the protective glove. Raph jumps off and lands on the ninja knocked him off and steals the vehicle "Come to papa!" He soars above Leo and chases after an ninja and fires lasers at them, causing an explosion.

"Ye haw, I'm starting to get the hang of this!" The ninja uses a parachute to escape the explosion as he jumped off the skyscraper. Raph chases another ninja until he dodges lasers and missiles being fired at him from behind. He jumps out of his vehicle and hijacks another one.

Shredder inches closer towards the Sword of Tengu. Leo jumps in front of him, swords out "Ah, Leonardo. It is unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you a chance. You both could've served me well."

"We'd rather fall in battle with honor than serve you! You're going to pay for what you did to Yuuki, for Master Splinter, and Master Yoshi!" Leo declares baring his swords at him, angrily.

"So, be it! Elite ninjas to me!" Smoke appears behind Shredder and the Elite guards stepped forward. Shredder crosses his arms "Finish this."

Raph dodges lasers from behind. He growls when he is hit. A stray laser hits the ninja and they fall. Raph sees another one approaching but they were hit by a missile this time. He looks back, smiling and giving a thumbs up

"Yo, Donnie!"

Donnie waves with Stockman's arm in front of him "Don't thank me, thank Stockman!"

Leo fights with the Elite until he is kicked to the ground and pinned. An Elite charges towards him until he is kicked away. The Elite pinning him down was punched out of the way as well, knocking them back. Leo looks up stunned "Yuuki?!" She smirks helping him up "Lying down on the job are we, fearless leader?" She teased. Leo sees a staff aiming at her from behind. He pushes her down, making her duck "Look out!" He kicks the Elite knocking them back. Yuuki grabs his hand and Leo swings her around, at an Elite. She kicks them with her other foot as she held on to Leo's hand.

Shredder walks towards the Sword but a voice shouts from above "Geronimooo!" Raph jumps off from his vehicle. Shredder jumps out of the way, as it came crashing down on top of the sword.

Raph lands near Leo and Yuuki "Hey, save some for me, guys."

"We can finish this Raph." Leo tells him. " I know." Raph blocks a hit thrown bar him by an Elite and punches them " "But, where's the fun in that guys?"

Donnie kicks one away "We're family. "

"We finish this together! Besides the cable's out in the lair anyways." Mikey answers.

Mikey sees Yuuki "Yo, Yuuki! 'bout time you got here!" He replies. "Hey, you try walking with a busted up leg." She answers.

Raph kicks down an Elite. Leo slices off a weapon off one. Yuuki blocks one with her Tessen and punches them. Another Elite clashes with Raph and he kicked them away the same time as Donnie did with his, sending them both crashing into each other. Leo jumps into the air swinging his katanas knocking the last one on top of the pile.

They stared down at the defeated Elite at their feets. Shredder searched and scoured the piles of rubble for the Sword of Tengu in the fire. "The sword! I must have it!"

Leo steps towards him "It's over, Shredder!"

He laughs "You are fools! This is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you really believe you can defeat me here?" He turns an orb on a dragon statue. A trap door opens up, revealing more ninjas.

"Aw, give me a break."

"Would you all stop moving! I think I've counted one of you twice!" Yuuki shouted.

"No one said it was going to be easy." Raph murmurs as he held up his sais.

Suddenly, the guardian jumps down in front of them "Easy, no. But perhaps, we can offer you a little assistance." "We?" Leo asks. More guardians jumped down, pulling out their swords.

"Hurry! We must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu!" The guardian said, turning towards Leo.

" I'll -"

"We'll take care of the Shredder." Leo answers.

"Guardians, go!" The guardians fight the ninjas. The brothers and Yuuki glared at the Shredder as he continued digging "The sword, the sword!"

He finds the sword name pulls it out from the rubble. Energy of electricity engulfs him "Ah, power. I have almost forgotten the Sword of Tengu. The Sword which I used to waste rock castles to the ground, vanquished armies, the sword I used to conquer Japan!" The turtles and Yuuki stared at him shocked "And the help give power to the Tokugawa clan! It is mine again!" Shredder lifts the sword and sends a shock wave sending them knocking them all back.

The shockwave scatters them away from each other. Donnie lands near the protective glove. He grabs it.

Yuuki groaned as she tried to sit up and sees a shadow towering in front of her and quickly turned her head to see the Shredder. She struggled to stand, only to fall down, still feeling stunned by the shock wave "I'll be damned, if I'd let you win!" Yuuki growls. Shredder raises his sword the Sword of Tengu above Yuuki's head "You shall die first!" Yuuki glared at him.

Shredder brings it down as electricity came closer towards her face. "NO!" The blast was quickly directed away as Leo used his swords. He struggles against the Shredder's strength as the Sword of Tengu lowers towards his head "Leo!" Yuuki shouts. Raph jumps in and knocks it way. Donnie and Mikey joined in and all five of them quickly ducked as the Shredder swings the sword.

"Get in close! It's the only way!" Leo tells them, quickly rolling out of the way from a blast. They all jumped to strike him and Leo kicked Shredder back. Shredder sends another blast and they jumped out of the way. Leo and Raph clashes with him. Shredder knocks Leo's katanas out of his hands and Raph knocks the Sword of Tengu out of his and kicks him.

"Leo, catch!" Donnie calls out, throwing the glove. Leo catches the glove and puts it on the jumps into the air and caught the Sword of Tengu. He jumps towards the Shredder and swings it but Shredder grabs Leo's swords and the two faced, glaring and narrowing their eyes at each other. They gripped the swords tightly in their hands. Neither moving an inch, waiting for one to make a move. Shredder leaps into the air and Leo does as well.

They tell as they got closer and a slicing sound is heard as they landed. Leo turns his head and Yuuki and the three brothers gasp as they saw Shredders head fall off his body. The body falls to the ground dropping Leo's swords. Leo walks over and picks them up, sheathing them. Everyone stares down silently, exhausted and in relief.

The Shredder is no more.

The ninjas groaned in pain as the guardians put away their weapons "They've done it. They've defeated the Shredder. Incredible."

"They did it! They did it!" April shouts happily and hugs Casey.

"Wahoo!" Casey exclaims.

"Hey, Leo."

Leo turned his head and was met with a pair of lips against his. Leo wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist and leaned in deepening the kiss. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, watched them. "Hey, where's our victory kiss?" Mikey asks, sarcastically. He was met with a smack in the back of his head "Ow!"

"Ahem!" Someone coughs out, clearing their throat.

Yuuki and Leo stopped looked to see Sarah and Michael. They immediately broke away from each other, blushing. "Mom! Dad?!" Yuuki shouts, embarrassed. Sarah walks straight up to Leo looking at him dead in the eyes "You better keep it in your shell if you know what's good for you." Sarah warns. Yuuki's and Leo's mouth drops slightly. Leo stared at her speechless, blushing. Yuuki's face turns completely red, she wanted to crawl under a rock. "Mom, please! Stop!" She groaned. Michael walks up and wraps an arm around Sarah's shoulder. "We approve." He smiled.

Donnie looks over Stockman's arm "Just one thing left to do."

"Make sure the foot can never use this building for anything ever again." Raph confirms. Donnie pulls out a part from the arm.

"Stockman's radium power cells coupled with the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building! Let her rip guys!"

Leo held out the glove "Yuuki, you should do it. Finish this." She looks at it then shakes her head "Let's do it together." Leo puts on the glove and Yuuki places her hand on top of his. They aimed the sword over the arm and plunged it into the arm. Electricity sparked from it causing it to fry the building everywhere.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home. " Leo replied.

* * *

As they returned to where Splinter was. They found no one there. His staff laid on the ground. Leo walks over and picks it up. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't understand. I left him right here. He was in no shape to move." He said, confused. The brothers and Yuuki looked down in worry.

"How could he be gone?" Mikey asks. They hear the fire department and police cars coming towards the building.

"Guys, we can't stay here. We have to go." Donnie explains.

"Donnie the helicopter."

Donnie runs towards it to start it up. Raph and Mikey climbed inside. "Leo?" Yuuki notices that he hadn't moved an inch. She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him. We'll get him back and bring him home."


	25. Raphael Meets His Match

Raph kicks and swings a moving practice dummy. As he trains, he blocks a wooden block as it spins around at him. He stops it and pants, wiping the sweat of of his face. He then lets out a loud yell in frustration and spins the dummy around. "You okay, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph growls "How can you sit around talking, when he's out there somewhere? Maybe hurt, bad..." He clenches his fists. "Like I said, we have to organize a search, look at everything we know." Leo explains.

Yuuki in the chair with her leg now in a cast. She grabbed her crutch and stood up and walks over to the table where Leo and the others were, was who was looking at a map of the entire city. "But, where do we start looking? We don't know-" She was cut off by an angry yell, making her nearly lose her balance as she jumped. Leo quickly grabbed her shoulders. She blushes and he sat her down in a chair. "Thank's Leo." She replies.

"We don't know anything!" Raph retorts. "Well, we know that Master Splinter took a major hit... for me" Mikey replies. "And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." Donnie points out. "I've been scanning the police band for anything...like a giant rat sighting." April murmurs. "Nothing."

'"So we should be out there, looking for him!" Raph argues, storming away. Leo chases after him. "We have been, Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere. How do you search an entire city?" He asks. "One block at a time." Raph answers grabbing his sai "Raph, not a good time for the hot head thing." Mikey complains. "The Battle Shell's a couple hours away from being street ready. We could cover more ground." Donnie suggest. "It's okay. Go and blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there." Leo replies.

Raph cracks his knuckles "Count on it." He answers, walking away.

* * *

Raph angrily leaps over the rooftops, panting as he ran. "Sit around talking all night." He mutters. Raph sees a moving van coming his way and he jumps down landing on top of it. He leaps off and lands in an alley. He looks up and gasps "Master Splinter?" He runs up to the silhouette, reaching out and touching it's shoulder. It falls part, revealing a pile of junk. Raph growls "MASTER SPLINTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Raph leaps at an roof until he stops as he hears noises below him. "Hello, what do we have here?" He murmurs. He looks down to see a group of men dressed in black suits and ties, wearing dark shades. They were holding flashlights, desperately searching for something.

Raph jumps down quietly, listening closely as he got a better look. He took cover behind some trashcans. Raph peeks up and his eyes widen and he gasps at what he saw. Peeking out from a dumpster, was a green lizard girl with messy brown hair and icy blue eyes and freckles completely covered her cheeks. She and Raph quickly hid as flashlights shine their way towards them. Raph looked down at the ground in shock. He believe at what he'd just saw. "I thought we were the only mutants in town?" Raph murmurs to himself quietly.

He peeks out again, to see the men in black coming closer. "Need I need to remind you what would happen if we failed to find our inquiry?" One of the replies. "She ain't here." Another one answers. "Then try the next alley!" The first one orders. As they started to walk away, Raph sees the girl lifting up the dumpster lid, peeking out "No! Stay down! Stay down!" He murmurs, but she was out of ears reach. As she opened the lid all the way, it knocks a lamp off shattering it on the ground with a loud crash. Her eyes widen and she quickly shut the lid back as footsteps came running back.

The men dressed in black see the shattered remains of the lamp "Come out come out.~ Wherever you are?~" The girl peeks out from the dumpster, again. She gasps as she saw lights being shined on her. "No! Stay down! Stay down!" Raph warns. One of the men steps forward, and smirks"Time to stop playing hide and seek."

Raph steps out from the trashcans and leaps in front of them, pulling out his sais "How about it's your turn to hide?" He asks. The girl opens the lid again and gasps at what she saw, a giant turtle, wearing a red mask wielding sais. The men backed away in fear and shock. I'll give you three. One..." Raph warns.

"Whoa, wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak." One of the men replies.

"Two..." Raph growls, clenching his sai.

"Okay, boys take him out!" One orders and they surrounded Raph.

"Three!" Raph exclaims, jumping up.

Raph kicks down a man before he could draw his gun. Then he jumps on top of another's shoulders and punches them in the face knocking them down. Another shoots at him but he quickly dodges as he slid under them. They turned around only to grunt in pain as Raph punched him in the stomach. Raph turns around twirling his sais making a smug smirk "Next?" The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. This turtle just took out half, like they were nothing.

"Don't be shy boys there's plenty for everybody.~" Raph assures.

"What are you?" The leader stammers

"I am green vengeance.~" Raph declares. The girl shook her head and slapped her forehead.

"Green Vengeance? What?" The leader asks.

"Alright, never mind. Don't like green, huh? How about black and blue?~" Raph asks, spinning his sais.

"Get him!" The leader orders. Raph ducks and kicks one down. He quickly opens a door, slamming it into another. Two men charges at him and he leaps off the wall and kicks them, knocking them back into it. They fall to the ground out cold. Raph turns around as he sees three more then looks up to see a sign above them. He throws his sai and it falls down. They quickly jump out of the way. "Oh no! Let's book!" One of the men exclaims and they run away.

"C'mon, we were just getting started." Raph comments.

He looks back at the dumpster "Hey, you can come out they're gone." He calls out. No answer. Raph knocks on the lid "I'm one of the good guys, honest." He backs up as it slowly opened and the girl stands up glaring dangerously at him. Raph moves in closer and reaches out and picks her up, lifting her out "C'mon let's get you out of there." He was met with a pain in his shoulder as the girl bit him. He immediately drops her and she lands on her butt. He hissed as he grabbed his shoulder. Raph frowned as he looked at the girl who was giving him a death glare "Why do I always have to get the crazy ones?" He mutters, silently to himself .

Raph bit his cheek holding down the anger that was beginning to swirl in him. He forces out a smile "So what's your name?" The girl stared at him, frowning then shifted her gaze away from him. Raph leans in closer "Well?" He asks. The girl raised her fist and threw a punch hitting his beak. He pulled back grabbing it with his hands in pain "Ow!" Raph lets out a soft irritated growl "Cute, real cute. Now just calm down-" She cuts him off with another punch to the nose "Ow!" Raph backs up, holding his beak. He glared at the lizard girl. What is your problem, lady!?

"Okay, we're past the scared part." He comments. She punched him again and he hissed in pain. The lizard girl pulled back getting ready to punch him again but this time he caught it "So far, we're lizard lady 3 and Raph 0, but that's going to even up real quick if you don't keep your hands to yourself." She flinches and winced in pain when Raph grasped her wrist. He noticed. Raph took a better look at her to see that she was covered in cuts and bruises and scars. He broke out of his thoughts as the girl tugged her arm back

"What did you do to tick off those goons?" Raph asks.

The lizard woman still stayed silent "What's the matter? Turtle got your tongue?~" Raph teases. She still didn't answer him. Raph raises an eye "Can you not talk?" He asks. She glared dangerously up at him and he reeled back "Whoa, okay, calm down. I guess that's a sore subject for you. Do you have a place to stay? A friend? Family?" He asks. The girl stares down at the ground, silently. There's no one. She looked at him in silence for a moment then shook her head "no."

She rubs her arm and hisses as she rubs one of her cuts by accident. "You're injured. C'mon, I know someone who can get that treated." She tensed up as he picked her up "Name's Raphael." The girl stares at him with her big icy blue eyes. He climbed up the fire escape and ran leaping off the rooftop, landing safely onto the next one. She felt the muscles of his biceps as he had a firm hold of her. His hold was different from "his" it was more gentler, not forcible. A feeling washes over her, something that she's never felt before.

She felt safe.

She felt protected.

* * *

The doors to the lair opens up and Raph walks inside holding the girl. "Hey Donnie, we need your help." He calls out. Donnie and the others noticed them. Donnie gesture them towards the lab "Bring her in here." The girl notices Yuuki and April and she quickly clings closer to Raph's plastron. As Raph carried her into the room, the she looks around wildly in fear and started to struggle and move in his arms. Raph sits her down on the table "Hey, it's okay." He assures.

"She seems to be uncomfortable around labs." Donnie points out. He walked closer and gently took her arm but she pulls it back and begins to thrash around "She's moving around too much. Raph, distract her or something?" Donnie asks. Raph shrugs his hands "With what?" He asks. Donnie frowns "I don't know, talk to her. So, that I can disinfect her cuts and bandage them up." He replies. Raph stares at the girl awkwardly and she stared back.

"Um, you're kind of cute." Raph replies, nervously. Donnie pauses for a moment, he looks at Raph before continuing what he was doing. Mikey and Yuuki snickers covering their mouths. Outside the other room, Raph could hear Leo and April laugh as well. "Wow, Raph, even I could've thought of that." Mikey chuckles. Raph growls. Yuuki noticed a small smile appeared on the girls face before it vanished "Aw, you made her smile, Raph." Yuuki comments. Raph turned around to see the girl not smiling only staring at him. An thought entered his mind, a painting. "Mona Lisa." Raph murmurs.

The girls eyes widen curiously at the name. "I think she likes it, Raphie boy." Mikey points out. "It does seem to suit her." Yuuki replies as she ponders. "There finished." Donnie replies as he finishes. "Do you like that name?" Raph asks her. The girl looks at him surprised. She's never had a name before. She nods softly. Raph smirks then lifts her off of the table and walks her out.

"Welcome to our lair, Mona!" Mikey exclaims

As Raph was bout to walk out Donnie grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. He shuts the door leaving only them in the lab.

"What the shell, Donnie?!" Raph exclaimed. Donnie frowns as he crosses his arms "Where exactly did you find her Raph?" He asks. "She was hiding from some goons in a dumpster." Raph answers, wondering about his brother's sudden change in behavior.

"Luckily, she didn't have a tracer on her. Or did you even bother to look?" Donnie softly murmurs to himself but Raph heard him. Raph eyed him suspiciously. He was taken back by Donnie's remark.

He growls. "What's up with you, Donnie? She's completely harmless." Raph rolls his eyes as he retorts.

Donnie frowns at him "The safety of our location and our home, for starters. These men, what did they look like?" He presses. Raph was getting irritated. He rubs his head "Shell, I don't know. They were dressed in black, wearing dark ties and shades. Why do ask?" He asks.

"Those men you just described, they were with the government."

Raph's eyes widen in surprise.

The government?!

"The cuts on her, they're not normal. They're scalpel cuts and those bruises on her wrist and ankles it looks like she was tied down as well." Donnie explains.

"What are you saying Donnie?" Raph asks.

"She was experimented on."

Raph's mouth drops slightly. He was completely stunned as he tried to process the information. She was experimented on. She was tortured by some sick person. Who in their right mind would do that?! He remembered the men in black who were searching for her. Raph growls and clenches his fists.

He's not going let them take her. Not if he had anything to say about it!


	26. The Search For Splinter Part One

Everyone gathered around looking at a map. It was of the city. "Okay, we've searched the Shredder's building and every other place the foot have encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street, dark alley in the city, with only one area left. "

"The worst part is, we don't know if Master Splinter is still... " Donnie explains but trails off not wanting to say the worse case scenario.

"I don't even want to think about it." Mikey says as he twirls his nun chucks.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and waiting our rescue." Leo says as he puts his swords in his sheaths.

Raph was punching his punching bag. He takes out his sai and slices it in anger "I'm tired coming home empty handed!" He growls in frustration "We find Splinter tonight!"

* * *

They split up to look again. Mikey in the sewers, Raph driving in the streets on his motorcycle, Donnie searched in the sky, April and Yuuki and Mona in the Battle Shell, Leo on foot.

Leo shell cell rings and he answers it "Please tell me someone found something? "

"Nada in the sewers." Mikey informs.

"Nothing on the rooftops, either. " Donnie says

"Or the junkyard." April replies "Lots of rats but none of them ours."

"Man, where is he?!" Raph asks angrily

" Keep it cool, Raph." Leo advises "We'll find him."

Raph stops for a second as he spots a purple dragon pulling a man out from his car " Hey that's my car! " The purple dragon drives off "Buddy, have you picked the wrong night!"

Raph chases after him, with some difficulty as the purple dragon tried to ram into stuff trying to lose Raph. Eventually causing a fire at a gas station. Raph growls as he manages to get out of the fire . Leo sees the chase and jumps down to the streets "Oh, great. "

Raph evades some trash that was hit by the purple dragon. "That would have to be garbage day." Raph drives up the stairs of a building trying to catch up. The purple dragon chuckles when he doesn't see Raph. The turtle suddenly crashes out from a boarded window and skids on top of the car. He jumps on top of the hood and rammed his sais on the battery making the car stop. He drags the purple dragon out.

"You feel like taking what don't belong to ya punk? Huh?" Raph asks, about to punch him but his brothers show up.

" Let him go, Raph. " Leo calls out. Raph lets the dragon go "Beat it." The purple dragon, runs off scared.

" Raph, this doesn't help anything. " Leo says.

"Helps more than you think!" Raph shouts, throwing his helmet down on the ground hard.

" Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam. " Mikey points out

"Maybe, but if we're going to find Master Splinter, we have to put a lid on it." Leo tells him

"Well, prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on." Raph said.

"What about the Guardians?"

The brothers looked at Donnie "If you think about it. Right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared. "

"Yeah, hey, they could've taken him easy." Mikey answers.

"Somehow, we need to hook up with one of those guys." Raph said.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on." Leo replies

They hear a clunking noise and look to see the Battle Shell driving up to them. April opens the door"Sorry, after your patch up job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor handles better." She says then a police siren getting closer. Mona covered her ears from the sound. "Come on, guys. Cops are combing the neighborhood."

"Maybe I should drive ?" Donnie suggests

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." April assures.

* * *

"Later, a guardian was looking over the city. He stops when he sees the foot symbol of the Shredder's skyscraper, blinking. He turned on his watch to alert the council.

"Guardian, what is so urgent?"

"The symbol upon the Shredder's building has been reactivated."

"He has deceived us before." The guardian points out

"Investigate. "

The guardian sneaks into the building and sees the Shredder in his destroyed room. He lets out a gasp "The Shredder,...alive!"

"Hes...Alive?!" The guardian says. The Shredder was silent not moving. He pulled out his sword and attacks him only to find out that was a dummy filled with sand and a sign that said kick me. "What?!" He asks in disbelief. The guardian hears snickering and turns to attack. It was Mikey.

" Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" Mikey protests as the others jump down.

"Easy we're not here to fight." Leo assures trying to get the guardian to stand down.

"If you laid a trap for me, then be prepared to fight." He growls

"Our bad. Now, um, you suppose you can, maybe?" Mikey apologizes, pointing at the sword at his neck

"We're looking for answers, that's all." Donnie explains

"Look elsewhere." The guardian tells them

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now, how's about you out that sword elsewhere?" Mikey replies, placing a small tracker on the sword, while the guardian of wasn't looking.

"Our Master's missing and we intend to find him." Raph explains putting his sais away. The puts his sword back into his coat and walks away

"I cannot help you."

"You've always helped us in the past. Why wont you now?" Yuuki asks

"When we met, you called yourself our ally. Allies are supposed to help. Can you at least tell us he's okay?" Leo asks as well

"I'm sorry." The guardian uses a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Mikey." Leo asks, turning towards him

"One turtle tracker duly planted." Mikey confirms, clicking his teeth and winks.

* * *

The turtles and Yuuki and Mona chased after the guardian who was traveling at an very fast pace. "He's still on foot, passing for North and D." The guardian jumped over some rooftops, landing on a fire escape the then road. The six followed him from the rooftops to see him cut a corner quickly. "C'mon!"

They jumped down trying to catch their breath "Man this guy's fast. He's already made it to 12th!"

They look at an alley "This way!"

The guardian looked behind him as he hid. Can't shake the feeling that he was being runs off as the six chased after him only to find an empty alley.

"He's not here." Leo says.

"It appears his signal disappeared across the street. " Donnie informs.

They walked down the alley, to see a building where the signal disappeared "it's just an office building." Leo says.

"Shredders was office building, and nearly took us out." Raph replies.

"But why would he go in there?" Donnie questions.

" To have his taxes done? " Mikey joked.

Donnie sets his bag down and takes out a small shell device "Let's find out for sure."

* * *

In the building, the receptionist was looking over the security cameras, when he hears a small knock at the door. He opens it to find no one there. A small turtle like robot sneaks in while he is distracted.

The robot had a camera and was being controlled by Donnie "Now, let's see what's behind door number one." He says as he moved it towards one of the doors. The receptionist stands up moving his chair, and the robot begins to spin out of control. Donnie tries to regain control of it.

"Whoa, I'm getting car sick." Mikey says.

The robot stops and points the camera up towards a logo. Donnie's eyes widen "Uh, guys here's a new wrinkle." he says.

Everyone looked at the sign it read: "Techno Cosmic Research Institute"

"I don't get it." Raph replies in confusion.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute?" Donnie asks

"So?" Leo questions

" Yeah?" Raph murmurs

"Huh?" Mikey asks

Yuuki saw that Donnie was slightly shaking "Donnie what's wrong?" She asks concerned. She never seen him this worked up.

"Say the first letter of each word." Donnie informs

"What? TCRI. Sorry, it's not ringing any..." Mikey stops in mid sentence when he finally figures it out "Bells."

" TCRI" Raph says "That's the-the... "

"The-The... " Mikey stammers

"The what?!" April asks in frustration " Tell me! "

"Guys, you're freaking us out!" Yuuki yells

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." Leo explains

"The secret to our origin could very well lie within the walls of that building." Donnie says.

"Well, just have to find out, won't we?" He replied as he moved the camera "Okay, let's snoop around."

As he tried to moved the robot he looks over to see everyone crowding around him " Um, guys you're sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here. " He informs

"Sorry." Everyone replies, backing up. But they crowded around him again as he started to move the cam around until he finds a security room.

"Jackpot, the security control room. Their brains find security system."

"Can you look under the door to see what we're up against?" Leo asks.

"I think so."

When Donnie moved the camera under the door the first thing he sees is feet heading their way " Uh-oh. " The door swings open and the robot spirals out of control then stops, only to be crushed by a moving cart of canisters.

"Now, what." April asks.

" Master Splinter might be in there. Answers that we've been looking for our entire lives might be in there. So, that means, we're going in there. " Leo says.

Donnie looked at the building determination. He just had to know.

Why were they made?

Why did they exist?

What was their purpose?

* * *

Everyone headed back to the lair to try and devise a plan.

"Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI?" Leo questions and looks at the TV screens "April?"

"Okay." April replied as she looks up the TCRI building on the computer "TCRI is a highly successful new technology company that's been around for the past twenty-five years, and whose head of corporate liaison is a, Mr. Mortu.

These are the blueprints submitted to the city planner's office when it was constructed." Leo says as some blueprint pop up.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it doesn't the out. " mikey comments as he hangs upside down on some rope between Donnie and Raph who were packing up for the mission.

"Here's what some of our cam shell recorded before it became roadkill." April explains and pulls up the camera of the front desk "Security cameras cover the perimeter and the roof. All laced with alarm sensors."

"So what we need is someone smart, capable, techno savvy, to get in, find the alarms and cut them off." Leo says.

"Me!" Mikey exclaims as he hangs upside down between Leo.

" No. April. " Leo answers pointing to her.

"Me?!" April exclaims

" You'll sneak past the guard, enter the security control room, deactivate the cameras and alarms. "

"O...K?" She answers slowly

" Here's a schematic of some basic security systems you 'll likely find inside. " Donnie explains as he handed her a device.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." Leo informs.

" Makes total sense." April answers, unsure

"After we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras and sneak back outside unnoticed." Donnie finishes. "It all rests on your shoulders, girl." Mikey commented as he hangs upside down beside April "No pressure."

"Uh-huh, that's all good. There's a teeny tiny detail of that plan missing." April explains "There's a guard sitting right there! "

" We'll be employing an old ninja trick, the art of distraction." Leo answers.

The elevator doors open, revealing Casey. He walks out "Somebody call for a distraction? He calls out as he past his hand with his bat.

April lets out a sigh, putting her hands on her face " My life is in the hands of a lunatic. "

Mikey, suddenly line out of control from the ropes and gets tangled up "Somebody wanna help me out here?"

Yuuki let's out a small laugh and shakes her head "Mikey." She stood up and untangled him from the ropes and he plops to the ground.

Mona stared at everyone. These were very strange people she has ever seen.

Leo walks over Yuuki "I want you to keep on look out." He replies. "In case we need a quick get away."

"Okay." She answers. Leo shot her a surprise look "You feeling alright?"

She shrugs her shoulders "Yeah, why?" Yuuki said.

"Usually, you would argue." Leo points out.

"I can't exactly do much on account of a broken leg." Yuuki explains. "I'll just be slowing everyone down."

Raph answers "Why don't you be on the look out with Mona?" Mona tensed up as she looks at Yuuki. Mona shot Raph a frown but he ignored it. Yuuki gave her a small comforting smile. Mona stared back at her with distrust.

"It'll give you two some bonding time. "

* * *

As everyone was loading the equipment into the Battle Shell, Mona managed to sneak away, as they did. She walked into Raph's room and looked around. She saw a hammock in the corner, a couple of weights and barbells on the floor, some magazines. She walked over the books and picked one up and opened it.

Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her cheeks grew hot as she blushed. She quickly shut the magazine and threw it. Well, that is going to mentally scar her for life. She tried to shake the images out of her mind until she saw a picture frame sitting on the table. She picked up the picture. It was a rat with four of the turtles when they were little.

Mona traced her finger over the picture of the rat "He must be the Splinter person that everyone's been talking about." She set the photo down "He was their father."

The word felt weird as it etched in Mona's mind. What kind of person was he?

Her trailed away as something caught her eye and she walked over to it. She reached out to a pink scarf hanging on the bed frame and picked it up, admiring it.

"There you are." A voice called out to her.

Mona looked looked over her shoulder to see Raph by the door as he entered into the room. He noticed the scarf in Mona's hand "You can have that, if you want. Mikey messed up the laundry. Pink's not really my color."

Raph walked over to her helping her put it on "Here, I'll help." He tied the ends around her neck and stepped back "There we go."

His eyes widen as he stared at the lizard girl. Her long brown hair was partially covering her face and her eyes. Raph grabbed a rubber band off of his table and tied Mona's hair up lifting it out of her eyes. Big blue icy eyes stared back into his. Raph felt an unusual emotion cloud his mind. He never felt this way before. Nothing this intense, it scared him. He felt his heart begin to beat fast and his hands began to feel sweaty. He quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks grew hot as he blushed.

"You look nice." He mumbled.

Mona stared back at him then made a small smile.

"C'mon the others are waiting for us. " He gestures nervously.

* * *

They park the Battle Shell in an alley in front of the building. As the turtles and April stepped out from the van, Yuuki grabbed Leo by the shoulder "Wait, there's something that I want to give you."

" What is it? " Leo asks

"This." Yuuki smiles as she answered. She leaned and kissed him on the lips " For luck. " Mona stared at them, curious, then shot a glance towards the red masked turtle.

She climbed out of the Battle Shell and walked over to him. Raph's eyes widen in shock and he let out a surprised yell as he felt the tail ends of his mask being yanked as he was turned around In an instant, he felt lips pressed against his.

The brothers went to the roof while April walked to the receptionist desk. "You can definitely do it, April!" Donnie assures her through the headset.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

" Yes, I'm Dr. Vander Pepper of TMNT university. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu." April says.

"Uh, Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments."

"Listen, I've came a long way for this meeting, at his request! So, either get him on the phone or I'm gone!" April argues, crossing her arms. He gives her a look then picks up the phone.

"Dr. Vander Pepper?" Mikey asks in disbelief and April shushes him.

Casey barges through the door, carrying a toaster "I want to the see the boss man right now!"

April and the receptionist looks at him as he puts the phone down. "Remember Casey, just distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out." Leo informs him through the headset.

"Yeah, don't screw this up, bonehead." Raph tells him.

"If anyone's going to screw this up, it'll be you freak face!" Casey shouts loudly and cringes as he saw that the two had heard him. In the van, Yuuki slapped her forehead and shook her head. Mona looks at her.

"Yes?" The receptionist asks.

" I gotta complain about one of your products. " Casey says, slamming the toaster on the desk.

"TCRI, doesn't manufacture toasters, sir." The man explains,April backs away from them silently, unnoticed.

"Oh, yeah? Says it right here. " Casey challenges pointing to the bottom of the toaster revealing a label.

"That says RITC. In crayon, sir." The man points out.

"Now, I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place apart!" Casey starts to take out his bat and destroying the toaster. The receptionist presses a button and a guard runs out. "Gimme a toaster or give me death!" Casey declared and tackles the two. He gives April a wink and she runs into a room that was the security room. She looks around in awe "Whoa." The room was very futuristic and filled with that she has never seen before.

"Impressive...Okay, I'm looking for the splitter for the main junction box which should look like... absolutely nothing here."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles walked across a tight rope.

"Guys this isn't going to work." April says over the headset.

"What's the problem, April?" Donnie asks.

"I don't recognize the technology. Nothing makes sense in here. I can't turn off the roof alarm or the cameras." She explains.

"Um, anybody got a plan B?" Mikey questions.

"April, we'll handle the camera,just get the alarm turned off anyway you can." Donnie explains.

"Whatever don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and stuff. " April mumbles as she looks around. She sees a panel and walks over to it "A floor plan would be nice?" She suggest sarcastically. Suddenly the panel lights up and a hologram appears in front of her, of the building.

"Cool!" She walks over to it " Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?"

The door of the hologram lit up "Roof sensors off."

"Guys you're good to go." April reports.

Back with Casey, he swings around his bat and breaks a chair as it was thrown at him. The receptionist tries to snatch his bat his bat away while the security guard looks at the security system "What?"

A pigeon is flying in front of it. Donnie crunches down in front of the camera holding the pigeon, which was actually a puppet. "Hurry with that picture."

Leo takes a photo of the roof "Got it." He places the picture in front of the camera and Donnie moves out of the way. They make their way towards ventilation.

" I don't know what bothers more, that thing actually worked or that Donnie carries around a pigeon puppet." Mikey says.

Raph pride open the ventilation. He looks down to see nothing. "Hey, It's fake. It doesn't go anywhere." He murmurs "What kind of people would put a fake vent on the roof?"

"The kind that wants to make this place look normal." Donnie confirms.

"So, now what?" Mikey asks.

"We cut through the window. " Leo said.

They climbed to one of the window, wearing suction cups on their hands and knees. Donnie pulls out a cutting tool but it doesn't work. The blades didn't even cut through the glass "Diamond edge blades." He replies removing the device "And they're not even scratching the surface. This is no ordinary glass."

"We better think of something, cause who knows how long that bat happy idiot in the lobby can it keep it up." Raph replies as the begin to scale the window.

Casey smacks the damaged computer system "What kinda customer service is this?!" He hits it again, swinging around his bat "I simply refuse to be treated this way! Attica! Attica!"

The security looks at the receptionist and their eyes began to glow a mysterious blue color. One of them presses a button and the doors began to bar themselves closed. Casey looks in surprise as the security guard grabs his bat, kicking him away. Casey falls to the floor. He looks up to see the guard breaking his bat in half. "Uh, fellas, I've got news flash for ya. Things are not what they seem here."

"Just keep them busy, Casey. How tough can a couple of guards be?" Raph says. Casey sees the two strange people pull out sticks, giving off electricity.

"I'm about to find out."

* * *

April walks around the hologram scanning and looking over it "April, the roof and the windows are a no go."

"You want another way in? No problem. This thing's a piece of cake." April answers, rubbing her hands "Okay, find me an entrance point." She orders.

She hears a beep and sees one of the windows glow "Exhaust cover currently active. "

"Here we go. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, 9th floor." April explains.

"We'll check it out. Thanks." Leo answers.

"There's nothing here." Raph said.

"Hold on, so you hear that? " Leo questions, moving his hand in front of the window. He felt a small breeze from it. "Air's coming out. You can feel it too."

"Amazing. Maybe it's some kind of hologram." Donnie replies, touching the window.

"Yeah, finally! A way in!" Mikey exclaims, moving his hand through the window.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo calls out.

Mikey peeks in with half of his body through the hologram window, looking inside. A giant blue electrical orb quickly shoots out at him. Mikey screams as he pulled back, wobbling as he did. The orb flies out of the window. Mikey loses his balance and he falls, smacking right into Donatello, causing him to fall as well. They were descending quickly down to the concrete street below them.

Yuuki and Mona's eyes widen in horror as they saw the two turtles fall.

"Mikey!" "Donnie!" Yuuki screamed out.


	27. The Search For Splinter Part Two

Donnie and Mikey fall towards the street getting closer to the ground. "Donnie!" "Mikey!" Mikey gets an idea as the street gets nearer. "Donnie, kick off of me quick!" He tells Donnie. Donnie pulls out his staff and kicks Mikey so he can stick to the side of the building. He reaches out his staff towards Mikey and Mikey pulls out his nunchucks and throws it onto the staff.

Donnie throws Mikey up, beside him. They both looked down to see that they were a few inches from being turtle pancakes. "Whoa, got any clean underwear in that goodie bag of yours?" Mikey comments "You goofball." Donnie replies as he chuckles. Yuuki let out a sigh and fell back into the seat holding her chest "You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Mona watched as the two brothers climbed up towards Leo and Raph.

* * *

Back with Casey, he is thrown into the doors. He groans as he sits up. " Uh-oh. " A guard charges at him with an electro stick, with glowing eyes. Casey rolls out of the way only to be cornered by the other guard. He grabs Casey by the sleeve.

"You know, you really gotta work on your customer relations. " Casey retorts before slipping his coat off. The guards electrocute each other. Casey laughs and the guards turn to him, unaffected by the shocks. "Uh..." He looks down to see the sticks " Ah-ha! " He spins them in his hands but one of them shorts out "Aw, crud." He comments and a guard charges at Casey.

"Goongala!" Casey exclaims, leaping.

* * *

April, unaware of the guard outside, examines the security system "Say that again?" She asks. " There's a booby-trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port. It's active and the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" . "Uh, stand by. Deactivate ninth street exhaust port." She orders. The hologram around the window lit up. "Plasma exhaust system deactivated." The hologram disappears revealing the entrance. The turtles climb inside. They run towards a vent. "We're in April." Donnie reports. "That's great, guys. " She replies before the security system is shut off.

She gasps and looks back to see the guard standing by the door, with glowing eyes. He inches towards her and she backs away. The guard is suddenly shocked and he fumbles to the wall, revealing Casey.

"I take it things got a little out of hand?" April asks nervously. Casey twirls the stick in his hand "These people mean business. Let's book!" She closes the door behind them.

" baby's better than my baseball bat." He comments before the stick shorts out. He whines angrily. "Let's get out of here!" April tells him and runs towards the door that Casey came from. " Hang on, you don't want to go in there. Believe me. " He warns her before placing the electro stick in between the handles, barring the door. "Back this way!" He says running towards the end of the hallway. Two more guards appear.

They looked back to see a guard and a man with short light purple hair, wearing glasses and a business suit. Mr. Mortu. "There they are Mr. Mortu!" April and Casey stopped in their tracks when they see they're surrounded. "Think we can take them?" April asks. "Nope, we don't stand a chance. But at least can go down fighting! " Casey answered, cracking his knuckles. "Goongala!" He exclaims, taking a fighting stance.

All four of their eyes glue blue as the started to advance towards April and Casey. Casey chuckles. "Bring it on corporate goons." He taunts. "WHAT?! NO! NO ONE'S BRINGING ON ANYTHING!" April argues. " We're getting out of here!" She says, seeing the scooter.

The guards pounded on the door , only to be knocked back with April and Casey riding on a scooter. April and Casey looked at each other before the front door appears. They scream and crashed through the door before riding up to the alley, with the Battle Shell. They looked back to see Mr. Mortu and and two guards. Mortu looks around for them "This is unacceptable." He says as his eyes lit blue. They walked back into the building.

"Well that went better than expected." Casey comments. "Then your expectations are whacked! I'm pumping so much adrenaline I won't sleep for two weeks." April tells him. "Anyway, mission accomplished. You did pretty good in there." Casey replied. She smiles at him. "So did you." "I did? Well, I guess I did." Casey says, leaning onto the scooter, which moves, sending him stumbling onto the ground. April and Casey felt like they were being watched and turned to see Yuuki leaning out the window and Mona peeking out from behind her. "Do you two mind?" Casey asked. "Oh no, continue. " Yuuki replied as she smirks.

"Hey are you guys safe?" Leo asks. "Barely. Listen guys there's more to this place than meets the eye." April explains. Suddenly everyone heard static. The signal was broken. "April?" Leo asks in concern. "Leo?!" He heard Yuuki called through his headset but then her voice scrambled turning to static "Yuuki?" Nothing. No response. "We lost them. " "My guess is there's some kind of signal dampener in here." Donnie replies. "Guys, shh." Raph shushes them and they kneel in front of an air vent. They see a !man pushing a cart of canisters. The brothers jumped down and the man turned to see no one. He steps into a room and closes the door. The brothers followed behind.

Leo opens it to find three doors at each wall. they stepped inside cautiously and Mikey walked to one of the doors and opens it. It was the same as the room they were in. "Huh? Deja vu. It's just like this one. " He explains. "Scout this floor then meet back here in five." Leo whispers. Donnie opens a door as well as Raph as Leo went through the one next to him. Mikey opens a door and Raph appears in the same room with him. They see each other and go through opposite doors. The turtles all opened the doors meeting each other in the same room.

"Okay, that was weird." Mikey comments " I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese. " Raph mutters. "It's like this is all designed just to keep people going in circles." Donnie explains. They hear whirring and stepped into a room. They peek out to see two workers wheeling a cart of canisters. "Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight."

"Why?"

" They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster. "

" Oh, that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs."

Raph opens a door and they all stepped out. "Mikey and I can check to see where this elevator goes." Donnie whispers. "Good. And Raph and I will go ghost those two." Leo suggests before running off with Raph. Donnie and Mikey ran to the elevator. Mikey pushes it open and Donnie runs inside. "Hmm...ten floors, 50 buttons. Let's see where... you take us." Mikey murmurs pressing an random button. The elevator takes them to the same hallway. "Try another floor?" He suggests in confusion. "Good idea."

But, when Mikey pressed an different button, it takes them to the same hallway. "Didn't we just do this?" Mikey asks, confused " They're all the same. Just like the rooms. " Donnie realizes.

Two workers walked into an hallway. Raph and Leo tailed them until they came to an dead end at the end of the hallway, to find the workers missing. "Where'd they go?" Raph asks. Leo steps up to the wall and phased his sword through it " Holographic,...but without the booby-trap." He explains. "Then let's do it." Raph replies as they stepped into the wall.

Mikey and Donnie appeared into the same hallway, again. "Should we?" Mikey asks "Next." Donnie tells him. The door opens and they both about in surprise as they saw two guards heading towards the elevator "Mortu so overreacts. I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby. " One complains. "But you touched Newman and he touched that guy in the lobby." The other one retorts. "Newman." Donnie and Mikey were on the ceiling above them. One of the guards puts in a code "This suit is killing me. I cant wait to get out of it."

They stepped into a red room different from the others. Mikey and Donnie jumped down from the ceiling. "What the?!" The guards stepped onto a platform and disappeared. "Did you see? " Mikey asks. "Uh-Huh." Donnie confirms. They walked closer and examined the room. " Myself and I would have fired the decorator." Mikey comments

"Just look at this place. It's like some kind of techno-organic fusion. We're going down there." Donnie tells him. "Looks more like a stomach to me. Which means I don't even want to think about what's down there entrails and tails."

Raph and Leo stepped into a room, through a wall. They looked around to see the two workers that they were following. They quickly pressed their backs against the wall taking cover and peeked. "Okay decontamination lines have been refilled." One worker says. As they leave, Raph and Leo sneak in front of the pods. "I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinta." Raph mutters. "We don't even know if he's here." Leo tells him. "Oh, he's here alright. I can feel it. " Raph explains.

Donnie and Mikey slid down from the ropes. They see three guards standing in a line in front of an machine. A worker pops out from another tube and walks over to them and stands in line. The one in front takes off his face revealing to be a robot. Mikey shouts in surprise and Donnie quickly covered his mouth. He shushes him.

"Can this freak show get even weirder?" Mikey asks, whispering. The skin is peeled off from the robot to reveal a link alien inside it's body. Mikey quickly covered Donnie's mouth before he could say anything. They both stared in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was something right out of a twilight zone episode.

The rest took off their skins, revealing to be aliens too. They out of their suits onto the platform. Robot arms take their robot suits placing them into an purple liquid. Then took the skins as well placing them into a pod. "

"Decontamination commencing."

* * *

The guardian steps into a room as another waits by the door.

"My lords, you have summoned me?" He replies, bowing.

"Guardian, your report states that security have to remove a tracking device from you this evening.-"

"How did it get planted on you?-"

"Without you're knowledge?"

The guardian sighs. "The ninja turtles and Yoshi's daughter are resourceful." A button was pressed and the turtle cam appeared in front of them "We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices in the lobby." Another platform revealed the photo from the rooftops of the city. "And they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof." The guardian turns towards the council.

"We are very troubled - "The council said at the same time.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries-"

"And none of our domains have ever been infiltrated -"

" Until now. "

"Everything we have been working towards. Our chance to finally go home is at risk."

"The turtles and Yoshi's daughter don't know anything for certain. Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor." The guardian denies. A light appears from behind him and he quickly turned around to see Mr. Mortu. "However, their friends appear to have manipulated our security system, interrupted our holo-shield, and seriously compromised our anonymity among humans." Mortu explains. "You're assessment?"

"There is no doubt in my mind: They are in the house." Mortu reports.

"Find them."

* * *

"Attention, this is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in effect." A voice reports.

" Uh-oh, I think we've been found out. " Donnie explains. "We have a breach." The Utroms were still being decontaminated. "More intruders? My skin can't take another scouring!" One of them exclaims. "There they are!" Another exclaims as he saw Donnie and Mikey. " Uh-Oh. " Donnie murmurs. The aliens all scream.

"Up we go!" Mikey says, pressing a button. He and Donnie are lifted up. "After them! " They slid down a tube. When Donnie and Mikey climbed up to another floor, they see aliens flying towards them. They fired lasers.

"Follow me!" Donnie exclaims, running. They come across an orange colored tube, covered in slime and jumped in. They screamed as they flew inside the tube. Donnie and Mikey landed on the ground, covered in slime. "Ugh! Okay, I am officially grossed out! "Mikey exclaims. More Utroms run towards them in robot suits, holding electro sticks. "Get them!"

Mikey and Donnie gasps before they stood up and ran away with Utoms firing lasers behind them.

Raph and Leo were running in a hallway, when suddenly Utroms appeared behind them. They turned around as they heard them. "What the?!" Raph exclaims. "Uh-oh!" Leo comments. The Utroms starts firing lasers as the two ran off. Raph and Leo came across two tunnels at the end of the hallway, trying to decide on which on to take.

" This way! " Leo shouts as he grabs Raph's hand leading him to the left tunnel, running. Raph closed the door behind them. The Utroms step into the room as they pried open the door, to find the room empty. Leo jumps down and tackles one. Raph jumps down and punches one before kicking another, holding a stick, away. Raph catches it.

Leo jumps above two Utroms and kicks them, grabbing a stick. He tosses it to an Utrom, fighting Raph, shocking them. The brothers gasps as they saw the Utrom starting to get back up.

Leo jumps to him "We take 'em out but they keep coming!" Raph exclaims with disbelief. The two backed up, only to have a door open from behind them to reveal Mikey and Donnie. "Hey, fancy meet you here." Mikey comments "This way!" Donnie tells them and they run as lasers fired, hitting the ground behind them. They run into a room and Mikey and Donnie pushed a structure near the door. It falls, causing an explosion. The door was blocked. Donnie and Mikey grinned and fist bumped each other before they look in shock.

The room was filled with structures which contained pods. "Matrix City!" Mikey exclaims. They see some of the aliens inside the pods. "What is this place? The morgue?" Raph asks. Leo sees something ahead "I hope not, because look!" He tells them, pointing to someone.

" M-Master Splinter!?"

They ran up to him. He was unresponsive. "Oh man , is he..is he..?"

"I don't think so. From what I can tell this looks like some kind of bio-suspension unit. He's probably in stasis." Donnie interrupts. Raph pull a out his sais angrily " Then let's cut him out! " He declares but Leo stops him "Wait! We might do more harm than good." Leo points out. " Leo's right we don't understand this technology. " Donnie replies. "We can't just leave him in there. Don, figure something out!" Mikey said, worried.

" Okay, just..uh..give me an minute to study this. " Donnie answers. They feel a rumble from behind. The turtles looked back to see the structure has been broken through. The Utroms step out "Careful with your weapons discharge. We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber." One of them presses and One fires a laser as they finished. The brothers quickly jumped out of the way and it a structure, damaging it. The Utrom shot a glare "What did I _just_ say?" He demanded . "Sorry."

Raph and Leo pulled out their weapons. Mikey sees an Utrom coming for him and he dodges the lasers. He jumps and kicks the Utrom sending them spiraling out not control shooting lasers everywhere. A laser hits a structure and Raph ducks from another laser as it hit another Utrom. The Utrom quickly got of their suit and hops away just before it explodes.

One laser miss fired and was now aiming directly at Splinter. "On no!" Donnie shouts before he jumps in front of the laser taking the blast instead. The impact sends him flying out of the room. He lands on his shell next to a strange machine. "Don!" Leo yells, running into the room as he tried to dodge some lasers. He cuts down an flying Utrom, sending them crashing into another. Mikey and Raph kick down an Utrom before following after Leo. Mortu runs into the chamber and sees the damage.

"What have you done?!" He demanded as he glares at the Utoms. They stared at him with wide eyes then pointed to the room were the brothers ran into. "They went in there! Stop them!"

The turtles ran over to Donnie. They carried and dragged him onto a platform. "Stop!" Mortu exclaims, urgently. "Listen to me! You must get off of there immediately!" He warns. The brothers gasp when they find that they couldn't move "I can't move my feet!" Mikey exclaims as he tried to move his feet. A light suddenly appears at one end of the machine. Mortu rushed over to the control panel.

"I can't stop it. It's too late." He murmurs, shaking his head, as the machine starts. A beam appears and the the turtles are engulfed in it. Suddenly, they are broken into bits and disappeared in a blinding light. Mort uncovers his eyes and he gasps when He sees the four of them are gone.

"They're gone. "


	28. Turtles In Space Part One The Fugitoid

On a big red planet, in a city a metal robot was running in the alleys. The robot turns a corner quickly but trips and falls into a water puddle. He gets up and stumbles as he runs again. An squad stomps after him. He runs faster until he is cornered in the alley. He turns around to see the army advancing on him.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" He mutters. One of the soldiers presses a button on the side of their helmet.

"Bravo to team base, we've got that Fugitoid cornered in Sector 4." He informs. The soldiers readied their guns and the Fugitoid covered his face in fear.

"Roger, bag him and tag him. General Blanque wants it in one piece." The soldier said.

A blue light falls down from the sky landing inbetween the soldiers and the Fugitoid. All the soldiers and the robot stared at the light, bewildered. Fragments of four bodies starts to appear and form together into the turtles. The beam disappears and the brothers were able to move.

"That was unpleasant." Mikey says.

The soldiers gasp at the sight of the turtles.

"Take cover! The Fugitoid's got some kind of secret weapon!" The leader exclaims as the Fugitoid backs away. "Believe me, this is not my doing!" The robot answers then hid and took cover within some some sheets next to him.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been turned inside out then back again. " Raph complains cracking his neck.

"That light, that strange lab...those weird alien robots!" Mikey exclaims fearfully "Where'd they go?!"

"You mean were'd we go?" Leo corrects him.

"Someplace, I don't think were supposed to be." Donnie answers. The brothers turned around to see the army aiming their guns at them.

"Natives don't look too friendly." Mikey whispers to Leo.

"I think our best defense might now be.." Leo replies

"Some serious butt-kicking ninja action!" Raph finishes, pulling out his sais. They all pull out their weapons and charged at the army forces.

"Fire at will!" The leader of the army orders and the all shoot. Raph jumps over a pipe while Mikey dodges from the floor. Leo stand from over a pipe. He took out his swords and jumped. He slices this time in half. Raph dodges shots from two soldiers then tackles one of them, knocking them against the wall. He throws one of his sais at the other soldier and it gets stuck within the barrel of the gun.

The gun beeps before overloading then explodes, making the soldier fall into a trash can. The sai flies away and it gets stuck against the wall. Another, two soldiers dodges the sai as Donnie charges to them and leaps with his staff, kicking one of the soldiers. The other one tries to aim their gun and Donnie, but he hits them with his staff, and the guy drops his gun.

"Coming back at you Raph!" Donnie says as he threw the sai back towards Raph. Raph catches it and stands behind another soldier, kicking them. Mikey lands in front of three soldiers.

"You're mine, alien freak!" One of the soldier said before aiming his gun at him.

"Not today, Chumley!" Mikey comments and slaps the gun away. Leo kicks another guy and he lands at the leader of the army's feet.

"Bravo to base, we need backup!" The leader calls out from his headset.

The Fugitoid peeked out from the sheets and stared in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing these for terrapin creatures were batting no eye and effortlessly fighting against the forces no problem. He was also intrigued and confused as well. He thought that all of the turtleoid were wiped out. How were these creatures here?

"My word, those fellows are making short work of these troops." He mutters. The robot walks over to a garage door covered in planks. "But I still need a way out of here." He looks at his hands "One benefit of this robot body is its sheer strength." He pulls out a plank then punches it and kicks it open. He runs inside but peeks out looking at the fighting still going on.

"Oh I cant just run out on the guys, they've been ever so helpful."

Leo kicks the last remaining soldiers knocking them out.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph asks.

"Whatever it is, its not over...Look!" Donnie warns, pointing at the far end of the alley. More army forces were coming towards them.

"Well guys, fight or flight?" Leo asks, unsheathing his katanas.

"I vote for fight." Raph murmurs.

"You always vote for fight." Mikey said.

"Um excuse me?" A voice a called out from behind them. The turtles looked behind them to see the Fugitoid waving at them.

"Hello, Turtleoids?" The turtles looked at each other then back to the robot confused. "Yes you. Terrapin creatures, This way quickly!"

The troops were being to close in on them, more than before. They aimed their weapons at the turtles "Ready, aim, Fire!" They shoot and the four quickly dodge the bullets then jumped towards the Fugitoid in the building.

"Ow!" Mikey said, as he lands harshly.

"Hurry, Hurry!" The robot said from the stairs "Those Federation troops wont give up a chase so easily."

The brothers followed him up to the roof but came to a dead end.

"Another dead end." Leo said looking over the edge. Below them was an interstate and it was a long drop.

"And here comes the unwelcome wagon." Mikey replies and looks back to see the troops catching up.

"Quick, into that truck!" Leo tells them as he points down to a moving garbage truck.

"No, I hate heights!" The robot objects.

"How do you feel about laser guns?" Leo questions.

Raph, Donnie and Leo jumped from the roof, leaving Mikey with the Fugitoid. Mikey grabs the robot by the arm and jumps "Down, down and away!" He shouts while the robot screamed in terror "I don't like this!"

Mikey grabs onto the truck then throws the robot on top of it. He climbs inside and the truck drives away with the four brothers and Fugitoid.

"Alpha to base, um...we lost the Fugitoid."

A man dressed in military uniform, spoke with to the soldier on the hologram "You what?! Search the entire sector! Find THAT Fugitoid!"

* * *

The brothers look out to see the city.

"Where are we?!" Leo questions.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph said.

"I'm not even sure were on Earth." Donnie replies.

The truck stops in a neighborhood and they took the opportunity to get out.

"Ah, Earth?" The robot said. "Is that your home planet? I don't believe its in this galaxy. At least, I've never heard of it. Are you the dominant species of your planet?"

"Where are we?!" Raph questions angrily.

"Your on the planet D'Hoonib in the citiom system, Federation territory."

"A different galaxy?" Donnie asks in shock.

"Master Splinter is so far away, so helpless." Leo said. "We have to help Master Splinter" His mind drifts thinking about Yuuki. She must be freaking out.

"Well find a way, Leo." Raph replied. His thoughts eventually wandered, thinking about Mona. Wonder how she's doing right now?

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place." Donnie said.

"That question has been vexing me." The robot replied. "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys, you can compare theories later." Leo said and points down the street "We got company!"

They look down the street to see the Federation army coming their way.

"Urg, more of those bozos." Raph groans as he takes his sais out

"Don't look now. But those bozos brought a tank!" Donnie points out.

"How come the bad guys get all the great toys? " Mikey whines. The tank was rolling closer to them.

As they are backing up, they hear a noise and looked to their right to see more troops blocking their way. They took cover and hid in a nearby stand.

"You're surrounded!" One of the soldiers said. "Come out with your appendages where we can see them!"

But, when the troops moves some of the crates they see, nobody there. "Fan out! Search the street!" The troops scale out not knowing that the five had taken refuge underground in a sewer. Leo and the Fugitoid slid down the tunnel towards the others. The robot comes out and lands roughly while Leo lands on his feet.

"Check out these fancy sewers!" Mikey exclaims as they looked around the clean tunnel "Clean enough to eat off of, if only we had something to eat."

He heard a noise not to far away, as the others moved forward. He saw a green turtle wearing a robe and four ninja rats wearing masks. One of them shouted "Cowabunga" in an alien language. Mikey slowly blinked. "Whoa" He murmurs and runs after the others "Bizzaro world."

"So, what is your story?" Donnie asks the robot "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm, yes I do owe you a full explanation. You see I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis, when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he is the head of the Federation military in this sector, he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see, the "good" general wanted me to build my teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace, but General Blanque had other ideas.

He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And that is why, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him. It was then I received a distress signal from my robot worker SAL. He had become entangled in some wires. An electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lightning. The lightning must have triggered my mental wave helmet.

My body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred over to Sal's robotic shell. Apparently, the "good" general had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of my transfer into this robot body. He was overjoyed. You see robots have no rights. The general could do anything he liked with me now. The teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could take from me now that I became a robot. He sent his men after me, but with the help of some large hermit crab-like creatures, I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers, at least, until I came to the city. Which is where you came in."

* * *

"Guys" Leo said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That an extra serving of kung pao chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey said, licking his lips, earning a glare from Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"The professors teleportal right?" Raph asks

"Right, if the professor here" Leo starts

"Can build his teleportal," Donnie continues

"Then we can use it," Raph said.

"To go home!" Mikey finishes.

"Home." Mikey sighs and shakes his head "Uh, don't get me wrong, Professor Roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that same sewer stank like our sewers have."

"How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph questions.

"Probably something to do with that!" Donnie exclaims as he sees a large machine coming towards them with claws and gear-like teeth.

"Run!"

"Its gaining on us!" Mikey screams

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Donnie yells

"Then it looks like its time to rage against the machine!" Leo shouts as he draws his swords.

"If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it!" Donnie said.

"I've got an idea!" Leo says as he slices a pipe above them.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts as he grabs one of the pipes "Think fast!"

Mikey, Raph and Leo used the pipes to hold back the machine "Hurry Donnie!" Donnie jumps to the side of the walls, blocking the machines claws and climbs on top of it. He pried open the panel.

"Raph, toss me a sai!" Donnie calls out.

Raph tosses his sai to him, but they lose their grip and fall back. The machine closes in on them. Donnie stabs at the wires managing to shut it down, before it grabs anyone.

"See piece of cake." Donnie sighs. Leo, Raph and Mikey shot him a glare.

* * *

A wanted poster of the Fugitoid was on screen. General Blanque stares at it "I cant believe with all of the Federation technology at our disposal, we cant find ONE blasted Fugitoid!" He grumbles.

"General Blanque" His assistant calls out "There's a disturbance in the sewers. Wait, we've got them sir Sector 8."

"General Blanque to all units! Corner off Sector 8! Destroy the four terrapin warriors, but the Fugitoid MUST be unharmed. I repeat the robot MUST be unharmed!"

"If you'll forgive my asking, sir. What is so important about this teleportal? Its useful transportation, but-"

"Its much more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not, the universe. As a weapon, the teleportal, is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy spacecraft. Into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities. Even to the center of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemy to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the entire galaxy!"

"But our enemies, if they knew about this technology, they would stop at nothing to get it." His assistant points out.

"Exactly, the teleportal MUST be ours. The Fugitoid MUST be captured."

* * *

The turtles and the Fugitoid entered a room filled with lava and some conveyor belts with trash falling into it. They hopped across some platforms and walked over to an elevator and rode it up. As they got off, they saw the Federation soldiers in front of them, aiming their guns at the turtles and the robot.

"This is the end of the line for you Fugitoid. General Blanque, been waiting for you. And you aliens better not get any ideas." The Commander shouts. The turtles pulled out their weapons. They were starting to get weary and tired. They got into a fighting stance and stood their ground. Before the soldiers could advance towards them, a voice of laughter, booms and roars out.

 **"HA Ha Ha, I see the Federation army is as incompetent as ever!"**

The brothers, and the Fugitoid and the soldiers looked around. They saw no one.

" Who goes there?!" The leader of the soldiers shouts.

" **Do you really think you're a match for me? If so, that only further proves your incompetence."**

An man completely dressed in samurai armor and an Japanese symbol on his helmet mysteriously appears out of thin air behind the soldiers and began advancing towards them. The soldiers backed away, completely shocked and surprised, as well as the turtles and the Fugitoid, to see him.

"Why, It's...it's Slashuur!? Don't tell me you hired on with the Triceratons!?" The leader asks, shocked. "Get him! Fire, Fire!" The leader orders. The soldiers aimed their guns, firing directly at Slashuur. However, the bullets bounced off, not leaving a mark.

"A superconductor?" Donnie asks and he turns to the Fugitoid "What's that armor of his made out of? Professor, who is this guy?"

"If what the Federation commander says is true. He can only be, Slashuur. I've heard stories of him since I was a child. Whenever a battle arose in the universe, he was sure to be there. After surviving all of those battles, he's become known as the strongest mercenary in the universe."

The soldiers stops firing and they backed away in fear as they saw Slashuur still walking towards them, unscathed from their barrage of bullets. Slashuur stops and laughs darkly " **Those toys of yours didn't leave a scratch. Well, a job is a job, so be it.** " Slashuur holds his hand out and summons a scythe. Within a blink of an eye, one by one, the soldiers were lying on the ground at the turtles feet, not moving, as Slashuur sliced through them, as he teleported.

The turtles held their weapons in front of them as Slashuur turns towards them and the robot, eyeing his next target " **Ah, Professor Honeycutt, this is our first meeting, but I've heard much about you. Unfortunately, my contract with my client, the Triceraton Republic specifies that I must escort you to them. Is that clear?"** The turtles got into a fighting stance. **"It seems you've hired some loyal and able bodyguards yourself."**

In a flash, the man was in front Michelangelo. Before any of the three brothers could react, Mikey was kicked away and was sent flying and crashed into Raph. They both tumbled on to the floor. The Fugitoid runs, taking cover. Donnie charges at Slashuur but he sides steps away from the turtle, dodging Donnie's staff as he swings it at him. Donnie gasps as he sees Slashuur lift his scythe and swing it down onto the turtle.

Swords clashes against it as Leo blocked the attack. Slashuur narrows his eyes at the blue masked turtle then chuckles darkly. Leo's eyes widen and Slashuur kicks him and swings his scythe down on the turtle. Leo manages to roll out of the way but he also gets slashed as well by the scythe on his arm. The three brothers run over to him. Donnie knelt down to inspect it. He furrows his brows in confusion. There was no cut.

"Leo, are You okay?" Mikey asks.

"My energy feels like it's been sapped." Leo groans as he tries to stand up.

"Guys, don't let that weapon touch you. Somehow, it drains you of your energy." Donnie realizes as he warns them.

"How can we stop this guy? We can't even land a hit on him!" Raph growls

"Gain up on him! Before, he disappears again!" Leo orders.

The turtles charge towards the man. Suddenly, Raph and Mikey split up from Leo and Donnie, breaking away from them . Slashuur eyes widen "What?!" They went in an opposite direction running behind Slashuur. Donnie and Leo run towards him. Leo and Donnie leaped into the air and slashed at Slashuur with their weapons. Raph and Mikey swung theirs attacking Slashuur from behind. Mikey knocks Slashuur's weapon of his hands. Raph kicks him, knocking him back. The turtles continued their attack again, knocking Slashuur back but he just kept getting back up.

The fight was going nowhere. They were evenly matched. A stalemate.

Eventually, Slashuur falls to his knees panting, as well as the turtles as they tried to catch their breaths. They were drained and exhausted.

"For someone who claims to be the best in the universe, you ain't all that!" Mikey taunts, as he grinned.

Slashuur chuckles. " **I'll let you off this time. The Triceratons won't like it. But I've never been the one to take jobs that don't pay anyway.** " He said as he stands up and gathers his scythe making it disappear into thin air.

" **I have one question for you: What is your home planet? "** Slashuur asks.

"It's a planet called Earth, in the Milky Way. " Donnie answers.

" **Ah, Earth , I see. Then your Master must be,... _Hamato Yoshi_?" **Slashuur asks.

The turtles looked at him shocked. Their mouths slightly drops. They look at each other then turned towards the man.

"How do you know Master Yoshi?" Leo questions

" **Save that question for Hamato Yoshi himself."** Slashuur replies, as he walks away. He turns around and faces the turtles.

" **I imagine we'll meet again. Until then, I leave you with your lives. Above all else, grow stronger. I await our next meeting. "** He disappears as he teleported away.

"What the shell was that all about?!" Mikey exclaims.

"I'm just glad it's over." Donnie replies.

"C'mon we need to keep moving. " Leo said.

* * *

The turtles and the Fugitoid climbed out of the sewers. They see two Federation soldiers and hid just in time before they were spotted.

"These soldiers are everywhere." Raph said as they came to an abandoned building.

"Indeed." The Fugitoid replies.

"We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael we need some transportation." Leo orders.

"Back in two." Raph answers.

"Um, Ill keep an eye on him." Mikey said and follows after Raph.

Raph sneaks around some alleys and corners while Mikey trailed behind not even trying to catch up.

"Now, to find something to eat." Mikey said and walks in an different direction away from Raph.

Raph walks through the streets then quickly hid when he sees a Federation tank between some stalls and made his way over to it.

"Which sewer entrance are we suppose to be watching again?" The Federation soldier on top of the tank asks. Raph grabs him and throws the soldier out then jumps in walking towards the driver.

"Yo pal." Raph calls out "Mind if I borrow your tank?" He punches the guy knocking him out.

Somewhere else, Mikey walks up to an stand and takes a bag, opening it up. When he was about to take a bite, he hears a gun cocking behind him. He turns to see two Federation soldiers.

"Uh, hi guys!" Mikey said, nervously "Bye guys!" He throws the bag of chips at one of the soldiers, running off "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja!"

Mikey turns a corner but runs into one of the tanks with the barrel being pointed directly at him. He tries to back away, but the two soldiers catch up to him, blocking his way out. "Sometimes I hate being me. " Mikey groans as the soldiers began to circle him "Well if I'm going down, at least I'm going down fighting!" Mikey says as he pulls out his nun chucks.

Before the soldiers could shoot, the barrel of the tank lowers inbetween Mikey and them. Mikey looks in confusion. It turns, knocking the soldiers into a stand. Raph came out at the top of the tank from the hatch "Quit fooling around, Mikey! We got to pick up the others!"

* * *

All of the turtles and the Fugitoid rode in the tank. "Nothing like riding in style!" Donnie exclaims.

"Couldn't you have at least boosted something a little less, I don't know, conspicuous? Something that might blend in better!" Leo scolds.

"Are you kidding? This puppys almost invisible, it blends so well." Raph replies turning to Leo

They continue through the streets but pass by some Federation as well. One of the soldiers look at it. "Hey, that's my tank! They stole my tank!"

They chased after them. "Yeah, real invisible." Leo says, crossing his arms and Raph smiled sheepishly.

The Federation opens fire on them and it rocks the tank, hard.

"D-Donnie return fire!" Leo shouts, as he hangs onto the railings.

"Uh, in a minute, my D'Hoonibian is a little rusty." Donnie answers as he looks for the weapons.

"Donnie, you better figure out how to fire this puppy or we're going to be smoked turtle meat in a can." Raph says.

"Perhaps I can be of some service?" The Fugitoid offers making his way over to Donnie "One of the perks of this robot body." He transforms his hand into an tool and plugs it into the tank. A beep goes off. "Yes, I have weapons control."

As they turn another corner, another tank comes their way.

"Tell me you're not playing chicken, Raph?" Leo questions.

"A turtle is never a chicken." Raph says. He quickly maneuvers to the side causing the tank to blast the other tank behind them. "Now, Doc!" The Fugitoid turns the tank cannon and shoots at the Federation tanks.

"We have another one on our tail!" Donnie exclaims.

"Not for long." Raph says and slides the tank into the side of the buildings causing it to crumble and crush the tank.

"There's one more up ahead." The Fugitoid informs.

"Fire!" Raph shouts and the robot shoots and destroys the tank.

As they move through the smoke, the turtles and the Fugitoid jump out of the tank in time when the soldiers in front of them shoot at them, destroying it. "Imbeciles! I thought I gave the order that the Fugitoid should not be harmed!" Blanque shouts.

" They're not here sir. They must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded. "

"Find them soldier!"

The turtles and the Fugitoid were watching from the alley. They sneak off but the robot doesn't see them and looks around "Now, where did those little fellas go?" Leo comes back and he sees him "Ah, how do you know all of those wonderful disappearing techniques?"

Leo places a hand on his mouth "Shh!" He pulls the Fugitoid away before any soldiers spot them.

"Deploy all units! Destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way! Hunt down that Fugitoid and bring it to me!"

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks through an alley and looks around before walking inside. A large silhouette appears. "Do you have the information you discussed?"

"If you have the grease." She retorts

"Check the box."

She slowly opens it and a slight shimmer could be seen inside "Naughty and pleasure gems. Enough for a lifetime." She reaches for it but an hand stops her

"First things first my friend." He lifts her to his face

"My superiors are very interested in the teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid. Everything."


	29. Part Two Trouble With The Triceratons

Back on Earth, April, Casey and Yuuki and Mona waited in the alley. "They've been gone, too long." Yuuki replies "We're going in there. " She stands up. Mona follows her. She agreed they have been gone for too long. Raph appeared in her mind. She hoped that he was alright.

"No, we're not. We stay put." April said

"Um , April. They're gone." Casey answers. April turns around to see the Battle shell empty.

"Am I the only sensible one around here?!" April shouts

Yuuki and Mona sneaks into the building. They crawl though the ducts before climbing out and jumping down to the floor. Yuuki peeks around a corner to see two security guards "Okay, we need a plan to get past the guards. Any suggestions?" Yuuki looked behind her to see Mona not there.

"Mona?" She asks.

She hears fighting and looked to see the guards lying on the ground with Mona standing over them. She drops a robot arm, that she tore off from one of the suits "Or we could just do that." Yuuki comments.

She walks over to Mona "Nice work." Yuuki replies.

"Get them!" An Utrom calls out. They looked to see that they were surrounded. "Stop!" A voice shouts out. Yuuki and Mona looked over the Utroms to see Mortu walking towards them. Not wasting a second, Yuuki leaps over the Utroms and charges towards the man. Mortu backs away " Wait, we mean no-!" She throws a punch hitting him in the face "Where's Leo?!" She hisses and hisses back and grabs her hand in pain "What are you made out of, bricks?!" She exclaims.

She felt arms wrapped around her as she was being hugged by Mortu. She felt uncomfortable. This strange man was hugging her and she had no clue who he was. She squirmed trying to get out of his hold on her. "Let go of me!" Yuuki shouts.

Mortu laughs. He lets go of her. Yuuki backs away from him.

"Is that any way to greet your godfather?" Mortu asks, smiling.

Yuuki stared at him like he had grown another head.

Godfather?!

"I see you have wasted no time keeping yourself out of trouble." A voice said.

Yuuki and Mona turns and gasps.

* * *

An alien rummaged through the trash. He sees a vehicle approaching and runs away. A Federation ship searches. Soldiers look around with their flashlights. Leo looked from a corner. He comes to the others.

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour." He murmurs. "Don't they have anything better to do than search for us?" Raph mutters.

"Yeah, like eat? I know, poor baby. You're hungry aren't you?" Mikey said, rubbing his stomach. "We got an entire alien army looking for us, and you're talking to your stomach?!" Raph hissed with disbelief. "Well, its talking to me, its saying "food. foood" Mikey retorted, using his hands to mimic a mouth.

"More than food. We need an escape plan." Leo orders. "We need to get off of this planet quickly and quietly. And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we just might obtain off world transport." The Fugitoid suggests. "Sounds like a plan. Lead on professor." Leo replies.

As they walked away, the turtles and the Fugitoid didn't notice a holographic picture of Mikey above them.

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks up to him "General Blanque, all squads are on full alert, sir. These images of the alien-life forms, and the Fugitoid have been posted all over the city." Pictures of the turtles and the Fugitoid on the screen in front of them. "We'll find them." She informs.

"We had better! Destroy those four aliens for all I care! Turn their shells into serving trays but bring me that Fugitoid!" He orders and she bows.

"Yes, sir." His assistant said, walking away, smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, in a base, a dinosaur-like alien gets a cal!. He answers it "Speak." He demanded to Blanque's assistant.

"Still no sign of the Fugitoid, General Mozar. But, we'll find him. However, I'm afraid that the teleportal is worth much more than what you've paid me." She explains, smiling.

Mozar slams his fist down. "You're greed disgusts me. However, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the teleportal. It shall give us great victories. I must have that Fugitoid."

* * *

In the city, the turtles look at the inn that the Fugitoid led them to.

"This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place, professor." Raph points out.

"Um, well, I'm very partial to the deep million spicy cheese disc they serve here, at least." The robot hits his stomach. "I used to be."

"Whoa, alien pizza. What a concept?" Mikey comments.

"We cant just walk in there." Leo said.

"On account that our Faces are everywhere thanks to the Federation." "Maybe its time for the ninjutsu art of disguise." Donnie suggests, pointing to a clothesline behind them.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie and the Fugitoid grabbed the robes off of it. Mikey grabs a pink dress. They put on the robes and pull the hood over their heads.

"I cant wear this! I cant!" Mikey whines pointing at the dress. "What? It should fit just fine." Donnie tells him.

"These colors clash with my headband. Its a fashion nightmare!" Mikey complains. Donnie places his hand on Mikey's shoulder, pointing at the inn. "Mikey, there's food in there. Foood." He tells him. Mikey smiles at the thought of getting some real food.

They walked towards the inn with their disguises on. Mikey looks down at the dress he's wearing "This had better be worth it." He mutters.

They looked around and saw wanted posters of them. Leo pulls his hood down further.

Mikey sees a bar and beams. The cook flips over something pink in a frying pan. Mikey sits down and looks down at the menu. "Stomach, you and me are gonna party!" He chuckles, opening the menu. But, he couldn't understand a single thing written on it. It was in an alien language.

"Excuse me, garcon?" He asks, the cook turns to look at him, putting four hands on his hips. "Um, Ill have what hes having!" Mikey tells him, pointing to an alien beside him who was eating a pink slop with worms crawling in it. The cook places it in front of Mikey who gags at the sight.

Mikey looks to his left and gags at the alien enjoying the meal. "Delicious. Extraordinary account." He comments, and Mikey stands up, bumping into an alien. "Hey, beautiful, are you a library book? Cuz I'm checking you out." He said, putting a tentacle on Mikey, who shoves it away. Mikey chuckles in a high pitched voice "I'm not a library book." He denies. "You're new here. I like that in a woman. Whats your vis screen number?"

"Um...555 kick in the head!" Mikey exclaims as he back flips, kicking the alien away. When he lands his hood had fallen off as well. The cook sees him and looks at the wanted poster. Mikey quickly covers himself with the hood, pulling it back over his head.

The cook pull a out a phone "Hello, I'm calling about those shell-wearing green skin life forms and the Fugitoid." He whispers.

A soldier runs up to the General "General, sir, the Fugitoid and the off-worlders have been spotted." He reports, saluting.

"Well, finally. Have all units in that sector move in." Blanque orders and the soldier nods before running off. Blanque's assistant presses a button from a communicator device and leans in "Commander Mozar, they have been located."

The Fugitoid steps up to the three turtles "I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." He whispers, pointing to a blue large creature and a purple man with red hair. "We can do better." Leo and Raph looked at each other. They said at the same time before they hear screaming. Federation soldiers, rush in aiming their weapons "Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!" Everyone gathers around, the turtles and the Fugitoid staying in the back.

"Man, they'll let anybody in this place." Raph murmurs about to pull out his sai. Leo moved his hand away. The Federation soldiers surround them.

"How did they even know we were here?!" Donnie mutters in disbelief. The soldiers ordered everyone to move out of the way. They were getting closer. Leo looks behind to see an unguarded door. "Back door. Come on." He orders and they slowly back away to it.

Suddenly, a soldier points his gun at Mikey's back. He holds his hands up. "You, get back in there." The soldier orders. "You couldn't possibly hit a lady." Mikey said in an high-pitched voice, batting his eyes. "But, you know, a lady could hit you!" He finishes as his voice returns to normal, jumping up and hitting the soldier. "You go girl!" A waitress comments and more soldiers came in. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey said. Leo rolls his eyes. "Troopers, attack!" A soldier orders and they pull off their disguises. They jump into the air.

Raph a soldier with his sai. Two soldiers fire lasers at Mikey, who jumps over them. He is knocked back by a laser and sees the food he ordered. Four soldiers point their guns at him. "I hear the food here is extraordinary picante." Mikey said, throwing the food at the soldiers before kicking them all in one swoop. Donnie hits soldiers with his staff. He takes a gun from one of them "Fascinating. Shouldn't be too hard to find an on-switch." He murmurs and the soldiers fire lasers at them. Donnie, Leo and the Fugitoid backed away.

"Oh dear, they've got us surrounded." The Fugitoid comments. "Take up this alien trash but don't target the Fugitoid! On my order!" A soldier orders as they point their guns at them. Suddenly, an explosion knocks them back. From the smoke, reveals three dinosaur-like aliens. "Find the Fugitoid! Destroy the rest! To victory!" Mozar exclaims. The Triceratons fire their lasers and the Fugitoid runs, overwhelmed "Oh my. Oh my."

Leo picks him up and they hide behind the bar. Raph was already there.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asks sarcastically. "Triceratons. A ruthless war-like race. They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply cant imagine what they're doing here." The Fugitoid explained. Mozar appears behind them. Raph punches him in the face, knocking him back.

The Federation and the Triceraton fight against each other. "General, we are under attack by Triceratons. Repeat, we are under attack by Triceratons!"

"Triceratons?! On a Federation planet?! They've gone too far! Take them all out!" Blanque exclaims, clenching his fist. "Yes, sir! We're trying, sir!" The soldier orders.

Mikey flips over the lasers before kicking a Triceraton. The dinosaurs fire lasers at him but hit a pole instead. "We need away out of here!" Mikey calls out dodging the lasers. Donnie was hiding under a table, tinkering with the gun he took. "Finally, I'm on it." He said hitting the table. "Hmm...structurally sound."

He presses a button and the gun beeps. Donnie wedges it underneath the table and jumps onto it. "All aboard the turtles express!" Donnie calls out. Raph and Mikey jumps on. Meanwhile, Leo and the Fugitoid were running towards the table. The Fugitoid hand slipped from Leo and before he could go get him, lasers blocked his path. Mozar grabs the robot. He throws him to the dino soldiers.

The Federation fire lasers at Leo. He jumps onto the table with his brothers. The gun overheats exploding. The four scream as they are launched out of the inn and into the street. They slid until the table hits stairs and they tumbled onto the ground. Leo rubs his head. "Hey, get your hands off of me!" The brothers hear. They turned to see the Fugitoid being put into a ship. "Let me go!"

"Guys, Look!" Leo exclaims, pointing to the ship. The robot screams as the ship takes off. They all watched helplessly as he was taken away. "Help! I'm being robo-napped!" He screams.

The Federation runs out of the inn and sees the ship flying in the sky. "General the Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitoid!" Blanque's mouth flies open as it drops in shock "If the Triceratons get their hands on the teleportal, it-it'll be the end of everything. Scramble the troops, full pursuit. We have to get that Fugitoid back! Ready my commando squad. I'm leading this one personally." He declares.

* * *

Mikey runs after the ship "Come on they're getting away!" He shouts pointing to the sky. Donnie sees something "Hey, guys, check this out!" He runs to an run down ship. "That bucket of bolts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Oh ye of little faith." Donnie teases. He popped open the hood. Leo and Raph stare. Raph looks back at Leo, who shrugs. Suddenly, the ship starts up and Donnie jumps into the drivers seat.

"I'm so good." He brags before smoke appears from the hood. He coughs and laughs nervously. "Sidecar! I get Sidecar!" Mikey calls out, jumping into the car that was attached. "Warp nine, monsieur, take us a la port." He said as the others jump in as well. "Hey Don, you want me to drive? " Raph asks. "Its all under control." Donnie assures, pushing a button. The ship lifts up into the air. Raph gasps before they fly away, as the ship stumbles and weaves out of control.

They scream and aliens rushed out of their way. Raph, crosses his arms and glares at Donnie. "I meant to do that." Donnie said nervously. They scream again as they see two buildings with a small gap inbetween. Donnie moves the ship to the side and as soon as they get out they crash. They scream again, while Mikey in excitement rather than in fear. Raph glances at Mikey with his mouth open widely. Leo looks like he was about to throw up.

They followed the ship that the Fugitoid was on.

"Mozar to base, we're being followed." Mozar reports "Destroy them!" He finishes and three Triceratons fly up to the four in jet packs. " Affirmative commander. " The Dinosaurs trailed the ship and fired lasers at them. "We have company!" Leo exclaims. Raph slams his fist. "Man I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons. We're sitting ducks!" He growls as he dodges lasers.

"Turtles, actually." Mikey points out as Donnie flies up. " Whatever! " Raph exclaims. "This is gonna take some extreme flying." Donnie tells them. " I was afraid you were going to way that." Raph comments as they fly into a forest. Donnie sped past trees and dodges lasers. He scowls at the Triceratons and speeds towards a tree. They all scream before Donnie turns making a Triceraton crash into the tree.

They look back at the explosion. "Oh, yeah. These bozos may be tough, but Donnie here learned how to drive in New York City." Raph comments, putting his brother's shoulder. The other two Triceratons fire lasers. "We gotta have some weapons in here" Mikey said. "Like Master Splinter says, anything can be a weapon in the right hands." Leo explains. He stands up and cuts the seat out. "You guys look tired. Have a seat!" He calls out, throwing the seat, hitting a Triceraton. The dino falls into the forest.

Mikey giggles, pressing the buttons "Uh, leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey." Donnie tells him. "But it might be something really good!" Mikey replies pressing a button. They hear a crank. "Or not."

Suddenly, the sidecar detached itself from the ship. Mikey looks at Raph before making a girlish scream saving his arms. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts as the sidecar flies around. Mikey still screaming. A Triceraton hits the back of the ship. "We're hit!" Donnie exclaims. The sidecar flies above the ship and Mikey jumps down. Leo catches him. He pants heavily "I'm saved! I'm saved! "

The Triceraton lands in front of the ship and rips open the hood and pulls out the engine. "we're going down!" Donnie shouts "We're doomed! We're doomed! " Mikey tells in fear and they all scream as they fall into the forest.

They scream as they crashed into trees. "The brakes! Hit the brakes!" Mikey tells Donnie. The ship lands on the ground and slides before turning on its side. They all groan as they fall out. "Nice landing, bro." Raph said sarcastically, pointing a finger at Donnie "Could have been worse. " Donnie retorts.

"I don't think so. We lost the professor. We'll never find him now Which means... we'll never get home. We failed ourselves. We failed... Master Splinter. " Leo said sadly, covering his face as he leans against a tree. Raph looks at Leo. Sheesh, what a drama queen. "Lighten up, Leo. We'll find a way." He assures Leo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We always do." Mikey pointed out.

"Well I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker on our little metal friend." Donnie explains, pulling out a tracker. "Nice work Donnie!" Leo tells him and they suddenly hear lasers not too far off. "What was that?! " Raph asks. "Fighting. Nearby. Come on!" Leo said and they ran.

Mikey whines. "Just once I wish we were running away from explosions." He complains.

* * *

Two Triceratons hold the Fugitoid while firing their blasters. Lasers were being fired everywhere. Federation troops charged into battle. The turtles peeked out from the bushes "What have we stepped into this time?" Mikey asks reluctantly. They look up to see a Federation ship flying above them. Donnie Looks at his tracker. "Guys, the Fugitoid's in there somewhere." He tells them, pointing to a bunker "It's rescue time." Raph declares, pulling out his sais. The rest pull out their weapons and charged.

They run past lasers dodging them. In a Federation ship that was firing lasers above, General Blanque looks down at the Battlefield "Stinking Triceratons. I want them obliterated. All units for attack! " He orders. Mozar shakes his fist as he growls. "The Federation shall fall. We shall hatch our brood! In the ruins of their cities!" He declares before riding a laser at the ship that Blanque was on. Mozar runs back into the bunker. A Triceraton runs up behind him as he fended off the Federation.

"Commander, we have the Fugitoid secured inside." He reports. "Excellent. All troops call back and prepare for dust off!" Mozar orders and they run inside the bunker. Raph sees the door closing "The horn heads are booking! Come on!" He said, grabbing a blaster running towards the bunker. He jumps inside and immediately gets attacked. Raph dodges the lasers and fires at the Triceratons, sending them running.

Raph chuckles. "These blasters are way cool!" He comments. He slams the button opening the door. The three brothers jump in and Raph closes the door. They step into a cargo bay. "I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo said, confused.

Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker!" Donnie replies. The bunker starts to rise revealing to be a ship.

A Federation ship bumps into it. "That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet!" Blanque declares. "Planetary defense, ready the tractor beams."

Meanwhile, in the ship, Mozar sits in the control room. "Commander, the Federation ships are powering up the tractor beams." A soldier reports. Mozar growls. "Activate the ion burn." He orders. "But that will use up all of our fuel!"The soldier explains. "It is the only way! Do it!" Mozar orders.

The soldier pulls down a lever and the ship rises up. The turtles started floating towards the ceiling, screaming. Mikey face rises, showing his teeth. The ship flies into space and the turtles float in the air. Donnie floats towards a window, looking out "Guys, check this out." He tells them. Mikey looks out of it "We're in SPACE?!" Mikey exclaims in surprise.

The cargo bay begins to creak. Leo and Raph look up to see a window cracking. "Get away from there guys." Donnie warns them. The window breaks and air began to suck out into space. Cargo starts to fly towards the window. A box hits Raph. Donnie and Mikey used a large box to wedge into the window. The others help them and the box is sucked into the window, sealing it.

Then suddenly, they find that they couldn't breath.

"We don't have any..." Mikey starts before putting his hands around his neck

"Air!" Raph finishes

"Save... your breath!" Leo tells Mikey

"But, how do we..."

"Save...your breath!" Everyone tells him.


	30. Turtles In Space Part Three

The ship passes through a portal to the home base of the Triceratons. Two soldiers with the Fugitoid approached another Triceraton, looking outside. "Ah, Professor Honeycutt."

He turns around. "You honor us...with your esteemed presence." He clapses his hands together.

"Oh, why thank you, I...Wait...how do you know who I am?"

The Triceraton stands up. "We learned your identity from an old friend of yours...General Blanque. We know you hold the secret of the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours." He taps the robot's head. "And the Triceraton Republic will have it!" He taps the robot's head again. "One way or another. Attention! I want this scout ship inventoried and inspected for damage when we land." One of the Triceraton soldiers bumps his fist to his chest as he salutes.

The scout ship enters the base and flies away, entering another portal. Several Soldiers go to the cargo hold to search for damages.

They noticed the window is cracked but fixed. "The hull's been breached."

"Sir!" A Triceraton calls out. "Stowaways!"

"This chamber had no atmosphere." Another Triceraton says as he approached the turtles who are sitting in a meditating position. "They can't possibly be alive."

He walks towards Raph and grabs his wrist holding it up towards his ear.

"Get your paws off of me." Raph warns. "You ugly three-horned dinosaur."

" Alive?! But, how?! "

"It's called Chi Gong, internal breathing." Leo explains.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate, enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere, for awhile anyway." Donnie adds.

"I don't know about you bros, but I'm ready for a taste of good old oxygen."Mikey says as he takes in a deep breath, but he starts to gag and cough, violently.

"Oxygen?" The Triceraton questions. "We Triceratons breath in an hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulfur." He smirks.

The other turtles began to gag and cough as well. Donnie grabs his plastron as he struggles to breathe. He felt like his lungs were on fire.

"Take them away for interrogation." The Triceraton orders. "And get me four atmosphere converters."

* * *

The Fugitoid and the Triceraton look towards the Mother ship. "Behold! The Triceraton Homeworld! Glorious, is it not?" The ship attaches itself to it and the Triceraton starts to lead the Fugitoid away. "Come the high counsel awaits."

They walk into a room then the Triceraton shoves the robot inside. He stumbles in and sees a female turtle standing next to a red dinosaur along with the other Triceraton counsel. The Fugitoid is now standing in a bright light facing them. "I can offer you protection from your Federation pursers. Plus, full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You need no longer be a fugitive robot." Prime Leader Zanramon said.

The Fugitoid scratches his head "That's very kind of you Prime leader Zanramon, but I cannot in good conscious build a device that could potentially be used for destructive purposes."

Zanramon slams his fist down in anger. The female turtle and the robot flinched. "You will be crushed into submission! I mean..." He clears his throat and fixes his collar when he realizes his mistake. "My friend, the Triceratons, only seek stability, not conquest. Your teleportal will only be a weapon of peace, not war."

Fugitoid shakes his head. "I only wish I could believe that."

Zanramon gets a call. He answers it and a Triceraton holding four weapons appear on a holographic screen "Please, excuse us, Prime leader, but we found something on the scout ship."

"This had better be good, Anson. Put it on screen." The leader tells him and he sees the turtles with atmospheric converters in their mouths.

"We discovered these stowaways in the hull and-" The Fugitoid gasps, interrupting him "The turtles?! Here?! How?!"

Venus stared at the screen in shock looking at the turtles. She couldn't believe at what she was seeing. **Turtleoids? I thought I was the only one left!? How did they managed to escape?!**

"Destroy them." Zanramon orders, making Venus snap out of her shock and turned to him.

"Please don't harm them!" The Fugitoid pleads.

"No!" Venus yells.

The room went silent as all eyes were on her. She froze as she looked at them, especially Zanramon. He didn't look too happy. In fact, he was furious.

"Venus?" She flinched as he answered "You better have a good reason for this?"

"I-I mean..." Venus stammers.

She clears her throat, placing her hand on Zanramon's shoulder. She nearly gags as she did trying to keep her act together. She flirtingly bats her eyes and leans down towards his ear, "Prime leader Zanramon, would it be wise to use these creatures to persuade the Fugitoid to build the teleportal." She whispers.

"Hmm..." Zanramon thought. Perhaps he could use these creatures to persuade the Fugitoid to build his teleportal.

"As you wish. Keep the creatures alive, Anson." He orders. Anson salutes and hangs up.

"For now, lets skip the diplomacy, shall we? You have one orbital cycle to begin work on your teleportal. If you refuse, your friends will be executed!"

* * *

The scout ship lands in a facility. "Prisoners, move out!" Raph looks out placing a hand over his eyes and the Tristan pushes him forward. "Hey, watch it!" Leo shouts. But they push him and Donnie forward. Mikey shrugs at the Triceraton before he is pushed.

When they step on to the conveyor belt, taking them inside, a prisoner is being taken out, screaming in fright.

"Have mercy please! Don't send me to the games! Anything but the games!"

"OK, I'll bite." Donnie said. "What are the games?"

"Pray you'll never find out, alien." The Triceraton growls.

"Fresh meat!" The Triceraton calls out. "Ready for processing!"

A Triceraton behind a control panel presses a button and a circular device hangs over the turtles before lowering down.

"Prisoners, stand back with your hands up!" The Triceraton said as he held his gun towards them.

The turtles held their hands up and a glowing light forms around their wrists, it locks them together tightly. A device lowers in, and presses against Donnie's shoulder, leaving a alien symbol on him. Then it marks Leo, Raph and Mikey as well.

* * *

The Triceraton leads the turtles further inside the building to a room full of cells.

"Inside, alien scum." The Triceraton orders.

"Who you calling alien, dino beak!" Raph shouts. The Triceraton holds his arm up, ready to strike Raph. "Ah, ah, ah, your boss wants us alive."

The other Triceraton holds up an device and presses a button. The markings on Raph's shoulder spark and electrocute him into the cell.

"I can make you wish you weren't." The Triceraton said, closing the door.

* * *

An alarm goes off and all the cell doors open up letting all the prisoners into the hallway.

"Move it out, chow time!" The Triceraton orders.

"Finally, I'm so hungry I cant think straight."Mikey said.

"And here I thought you were just born that way." Raph taunts.

"Oh, a wise guy." Mikey retorts. He bumps into someone's back as he wasn't looking where he was going. The prisoner turns around and growls at him. Mikey laughs nervously.

"No one touches Rynokk!" The alien shouts as he roughly shoves Mikey back towards his brothers. Mikey quickly hides behind them.

"Hey!" Raph shouts as he raises a fist getting ready to strike, but Donnie and Leo held him back.

"Raph we got to keep a low profile." Leo warns.

Rynokk laughs at them before walking out.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk." Another prisoner said, helping them up. "He's the king of this cell block, I'd make nice with him if I were you."

* * *

They soon found themselves in line in a lunchroom.

"Now remember." The prisoner said. "Desserts are the main commodity on the inside. You can use them to buy and sell just about anything."

"No way anyone's getting my desserts." Mikey said as he pours himself a bowel and begins to eat it.

"You." A Triceraton orders an alien in front of Mikey "Wax detail, I want to see that floor shine."

"Uh, those are the desserts over there." The prisoner said pointing to a different machine. "That's the floor wax dispenser."

"Floor wax?!" Mikey exclaims, he runs to what looks like a trashcan and pukes into it.

"Not off to a great start, are we?" Donnie questions as they watched him vomiting.

"It'll get worse when they realize that your friend just hurled in the salad bar." The prisoner answers.

* * *

The Fugitoid stands at an lab table, with some parts of the teleportal assembled, two Triceratons were guarding at the door. The robot knocks away his parts in frustration. They guards get ready to shoot but the Fugitoid places his hands on the table.

"What am I to do?" He murmurs quietly to himself. "If I build my teleportal, I can help the turtles return to their home planet. On the other hand, I cant just put the most dangerous weapon the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Yet, I cant let them execute those poor little fellows. Oh, I should have never designed the teleportal device in the first place."

Suddenly, there was a knock.

"I request entry." A female voice answered.

"No visitors allowed, only the Prime Leader!" One of the Triceraton growls. The door opens up, revealing Venus. "Oh, and how is the Prime leader going to react when you didn't allow his fiance in?" She glares as her eyes narrows into slits.

"Empress Venus!" The two Triceraton exclaims in shock.

The two Triceraton immediately stood up straight and pounded their fist on their chest as they salute. "We didn't know!"

She steps in. "How about this, you leave me and the Fugitoid alone for a bit, and I wont tell Zanramon this little incident, hmm?"

The two guards look at each other before silently closing the door, leaving Venus and the Fugitoid alone in the room together.

"Its you. You're the one who was with the Prime leader!" The robot shouts.

"Are you alright?" Venus asks.

"Maybe you can help my friends?" The robot asks

"I'm sorry, but I can't go against my masters wishes." She replies as she shakes her head.

"Please!" The Fugitoid pleads.

"I'll do what I can." Venus answers.

She left the room closing the door.

She sighs and shakes her head. She must be out of her mind.

* * *

After lunch the turtles were led back into their cell.

"We need to step up our escape plan." Leo said. He reaches into his belt and pulls out some spoons. "I got spoons, what did you guys swipe?"

Raph reaches into his mouth and pulls out a cup. "I got a cup."

Donnie reaches into his knee pad and pulls out a ball of wax "I got some floor wax."

Mikey starts to search himself, not knowing that they were suppose to swipe stuff. He sees a rock and bent down and picks it up "Uh, I got a rock." He said and the other three brothers gave him a look. "Oh right, like we're gonna use floor wax to bust out of here."

"Maybe." Donnie replies, kneeling down "If my theory is correct about its chemical composition, mix this with a little soot" He grabs some dirt and drops it onto the wax "Add a drop of moisture." He uses his converter and a drop of water falls out on to the wax and dirt and starts to smoke up. "And you got a crude but effective smoke bomb." The mixture makes a small puff of smoke. "Yes, I love it when I'm right."

"I've been timing the cell block gate." Raph said. "Once its open, there's a five second delay before the locks resets."

"Once we get past that, we can access the drainage system." Leo said as he draws a map in the dirt with a spoon "That'll get us into the exercise yard, from there, we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall."

"We still need to lift a guards key card." Donnie points out. "That'll require a distraction."

"Finally, something I'm good at." Mikey said.

"Then its settled, we go tonight." Leo declares.

The door opens behind them and a person wearing a cloak walks in. Their hood completely covered their face.

Raph immediately charges at them.

"Raph, no!" Leo shouts.

Just as Raph was getting ready to throw a punch, the person quickly reacts and their finger connects to his shoulders, hitting them. They tapped Raph's plastron sending him flying back into the three brothers. Raph couldn't move. He couldn't feel an inch of his body. He was stone solid like a rock as he was paralyzed.

"Raph!" Mikey shouts

" What did you do to him?" Leo demands

"I only blocked his chi flow. In an couple of hours, he'll return to normal." They explained

"Look, we don't want no trouble." Donnie said firmly

The person pulls off their hood revealing themselves to be a girl "That's good, neither do I." She replies, smiling.

But it wasn't just a girl that they saw.

The three brothers, including Raph, who was still paralyzed, gasps and stared in shock. In front of them was a girl turtle. She was pale light green, smaller in comparison to them by a few inches as she barely reached their shoulders just above their plastron, wearing a sky blue mask with the long tail ends braided.

"Y-You're a...a GIRL?!" Donnie exclaims as he stammers

"Nice observation." Venus said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you're the brains of this group?" She asks.

Donnie could not comprehend what he was seeing, completely in shock as well as caught off guard by her beauty.

"Hello, earth to Donnie! Come back to us bro!" Mikey said as he snaps his fingers in front of Donnie's face, making the turtle snap out of his stupor.

"Why are you here?" Donnie asks

"Hmm?" Venus turns her head

"How did you get here? I-I mean not you, personally, but why are you here?" Donnie blushes as he asks.

"I didn't really have a choice. I was given to the Triceratons as an act of peace." Venus replies.

"Peace? For what we've seen these horn heads aren't exactly peaceful." Leo said.

"I was given as a prize to the Prime Leader for his amusement. But they didn't keep their word. My home world was completely wiped out as it was caught in a war zone between the Triceraton and the Federation. You're looking at the only Turtleoid in existence." Venus answers sadly.

"That's...that's awful." Donnie murmurs.

"So, how did you four survive?" Venus questions. She steps forward and grabs Donnie's face studying it. He froze solid as she did, not knowing what to do or say. He felt his whole body temperature rise. His cheeks grew hot, blushing, as she continued. "I thought I was the only one." She mutters confused.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

She lets go of Donnie's face and turns to Leo "You four are Turtleoids, as well, am I correct?" Venus asks.

"I'm sorry but we aren't who you think we are. We're just plain normal teenage mutant turtles, from planet Earth." Mikey answers.

"Define normal, Mikey?" Leo jokes.

"Oh." Venus looks down at the ground sadly and disappointed.

She looks back to the brothers "Your little robot friend sent me to help you. I promise I'll try to help you with whenever I can." She said.

"Great! We got inside help!" Mikey exclaims

Everyone immediately stopped talking as they heard a guard walking by. Venus walks towards the door "I need to go."

"What's you're name?" Donnie asks

"It's Venus." She answers, smiling.

* * *

When it was dinner time, the turtles are sitting at a table, waiting for the guards to away long enough for Donnie to plant the smoke bomb. He places it under the table.

"Alright, I wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth. It'll act like a fuse, delaying the chemical reaction about six hours." Donnie explains.

"Showtime bros." Mikey said as he stands up.

"Hold up." Leo replies and he holds him down "We got trouble."

They all look back to see Rynokk heading towards them "Give it up, weaklings!" Rynokk growls as the prisoners place their food into his bowl. He stops and looks at Raph "Hand yours over, freak!" He shoves Raph, knocking him into a table. Raph growls, he clenches his fists in anger.

"Raph, wait, don't!" Donnie warns, but Raph jumps and kicks Rynokk across the room.

Just when Leo was about to swipe a key card from the guards, they move in and try to stop the fight but another guard stops them.

"Wait, this should be good." Prisoners start to crowd around and watch Raph and Rynokk fight. They were cheering for Rynokk. Raph manages to dodge Rynokk a few times and lands one hit, but he grabs Raph and slams him against the table. Raph grabs some food and throws it into Rynokk's face, distracting the alien long enough to get loose. Then he kicks him across the room.

The crowd gasps, in shock but then they start to cheer for Raph, chanting "green guy." "These shell backs have spunk. They'll make prime candidates for the games." One of the guards comments. Rynokk jumps towards Raph, but the turtle jumps back and lands on the end of the table, making it go up and hit Rynokk in the face. The giant alien falls to the floor, unconscious.

"I've seen enough!" One of the guards said and presses a button. Raph's mark starts to spark and electrocute him.

"Take him to solitary!" One of the Triceraton orders.

Two of the guards comes in and grabs Raph taking him out of the room as his brothers watched.

* * *

The other three brothers return to the cell.

"All right, plan B." Leo said as he draws another map. "We can still make it to the drainage system from solitary, we just need to spring Raph first."

"But how do we get close enough to a guard to swipe his key card? " Donnie asks.

"How do you make that convincing? " Mikey asks as he continues to eat from his bowel that he took from the cafeteria. Leo and Donnie look at each other and Donnie reaches into his belt and pulls out a big ball of floor wax. Mikey drops is bowl, in realization. "No, no way!" He objects. "Come guys!"

Leo and Donnie hold him down as they forced fed him the floor wax.

* * *

"Help, help!" Donnie calls out as he bangs against the door. "Guard, guards we need help, come quick!"

"My brother's really sick!" Leo calls out.

The door opens and the two guards come in. They approach Mikey, who is kneeling on the floor in pain.

"Fools, that trick wont work in here. " One of the guards said as he picks Mikey up. Immediately, Mikey hurls into the guards face. The Triceraton drops Mikey to the ground and wipes his face off.

"Disgusting." The Triceraton growls.

An alarm goes off sending a code red in the cafeteria. The guards leave. "I'll deal with you filth later."

"Did you grab their key card, Donnie?" Leo asks.

"I thought you were gonna get it?" Donnie replies.

Mikey begins to cough and hacks up the key card.

"Raph better appreciate this." He groans.

"I'm not touching that key card. " Donnie said as he approached the slimey key card "At least, not anymore than I have to."

Donnie uses his foot to press a button and their wrists guards disappear. He presses another button and the tattoos peel right off. He presses another button and the door opens up. They peek outside to see the guards pass through the doors.

"Five seconds before the lock resets." Leo whispers.

Once the guards were gone, they all make a run towards the door, Mikey was trailing behind a bit as he was still recovering from throwing up.

"Move!" Leo said as he and Donnie slid under the door.

"You try moving after losing your lunch." Mikey groans as he leaps out. But he slides right to the door and stops. Leo and Donnie pull him in just as the door closes. They wandered down the halls trying to find the solitary confinement room. They stop in front of a door.

"Now if I read my Triceratianise correctly, this should be where they're holding Raph." Donnie said and he uses the key card to open the door. It revealed to be a janitorial closet.

"Uh, maybe we should see whats behind door number two? " Mikey suggests.

Donnie walks in and comes out with a broom, twirling it around like his staff. Mikey eagerly rushes in excitedly.

"At least its not a total loss." Donnie said.

"Hey what do you think?" Mikey asks as he holds up two connected brushes.

"That I don't want to know where those brushes have been."

Leo comes out twirling two toilet plungers "Not exactly katanas, but"

A banging noise was heard just down the hall from them. They make their way towards a door where the noise was coming from. Donnie uses the key card and it opens up, revealing Raph.

"What took you guys so long? " Raph questions.

"Something came up." Mikey said, rubbing his stomach "Actually, a lot of something came up."

"Trust me you don't want to know." Leo replies.

"You bring me a weapon at least?"

Leo reaches into his belt and pulls out two spoons, handing them to Raph.

"Come on, we can access the drainage system this way." Leo said.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Fugitoid, he is pacing around the lab. The doors open up and he looks to see Zanramon.

"Professor Honeycutt, your time is up. Now watch as the first of your friends is executed before your very eyes. You could have saved them." The Fugitoid looks in horror as Zanramon pulls up a camera of the solitary confinement room. They see no one in there. Venus walked into the room as they were looking into the camera. She made a small smirk behind his back then it quickly disappears.

"Gone?! Guards!"

"Find them!" Zanramon orders.

* * *

The turtles managed to make it outside but the alarm is sounding and search lights are looking around.

"Congratulations, guys, we just made early release." Donnie replies but a search light shines on them.

The Triceratons come out and begin to surround them.

"Subdue the prisoners!" A guard orders.

The other guard presses the button, but it doesn't do anything. The turtles gave them smug looks. "I said subdue the prisoners!" The turtles readied their weapons and the guards laugh, but Leo throws a plunger at a guards mouth before leaping out at them, knocking them down. The others charges as well knocking some of the guards down also.

Raph fights with one before he manages to point a spoon at his neck "Not so tough without your little shock button, are you? " One of the guards comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Raph, trapping him. Raph hits his arm with his spoons making him let him go and he kicks both of the guards.

Leo uses his toilet plungers to stick to the wall before he knocks three guards down. He spins the plungers and kisses them then gags when he realizes what he did.

"What do you know? These things clean all kinds of toilets!"

Donnie is struggling to get a guard off of him. Mikey tackles him from behind and uses the brushes to trap the horns. The guard screams as Mikey rides him "Hi ho, Triceraton, away!" Using this distraction, Donnie gets up and knocks the guard down.

"Hey not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies." Donnie comments and the top of his broom disintegrates as it was shot at. He and Mikey look to see more guards. They begin to shoot at the turtles with their guns.

"Set your blasters to stun. The Prime Leader wants them alive!" A guard said.

"If we're going down, we're gonna take a piece of them with us" Leo shouts and the four turtles charge.

They barely make it to the guards before each one was shocked and stunned.

"Words come down from the top." A Triceraton informs. "They are to be shipped off to the games."

A ship comes down and lands, the door opens up as they picked up the turtles dragging them.

"So what exactly are these games?" Mikey asks.

" For you off-worlders, certain doom!" The Triceraton laughs as the led them into the ship.

* * *

The ship lands in an large arena and then they are pushed towards a large door. It opens up to reveal a large stadium, with a large purple monster with tentacles inside. The Triceratons release the turtles binds and push them into the stadium, shutting the door behind them, leaving them with the monster and cheering crowd.

"You know, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now." Mikey said as he watches the monster raise a tentacle to them.


	31. Turtles In Space Part Four The Arena

Everyone in the arena was cheering. "Good morning fellow saurians and guest species" One announcer said enthusiastically "Welcome once again to the Tri-Sports Arena!"

"We got some lineup for this full day of games" Another announcer said. "Should be quite a spectacle for our record attendance here today, Raz."

"Alright, Zed. Lets see this mornings first event."

"Yeah, the alien turtles vs the Spasmasaur. Looks to be exciting!"

"Or over really quickly."

"So" Leo speaks as he stands up "This is the games, huh?"

"I was hoping for something a little Parcheesi-like." Mikey lightly jokes.

"Um, are they expecting us to fight that thing?" Donnie asks.

"No, they're expecting that thing to eat us!" Raph rephrases.

"Well, lets see if we can give it a little indigestion!" Leo shouts as he charges at the monster. It smacks down Leo before he could even touch it.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt, Raz." Zed said, amusingly. "Those aliens had better come up with a better tactic or this bout is gonna be a short one."

Leo stands up and looks at Donnie, Raph and Mikey. They give a short nod and the four of them charge at once towards the beast, but it knocks them down with a couple swipes. It gets Leo in it's grip. Raph and Donnie jump in to try and kick at it, but the monster grabs them as well and starts to shake the three brothers around.

"Yowza! Id say this bout is just about over!"

"And fans, don't forget to pick up your event program in any arena sales kiosks at only 15..."

The Prime Leader watches from his screen. "Such a pity. It looks as if your friends aren't going to make it." Venus frowns as she watches the match. He steps towards the Fugitoid. "Of course, if you were to agree to build the teleportal device for me, I could stop the match, set your friends free." The robot turns to him.

"I already told you, I wont do it! I cant." The Fugitoid said in determination. The Prime Leader clears his throat. "Well, then lets watch as your four friends are torn to pieces at the Arena." He guides the robot towards the screen. "And know, you could have saved them." The Fugitoid looks in worry. Venus felt sick to her stomach as she continued to watch. She had enough of this.

"Excuse me, I need to step out for some fresh air." Venus replies as she walks away.

"Don't be too long. You'll miss the fun. " Zanramon replies

"This one is just about over fans."

Mikey was the only one who wasn't grabbed by the monster.

"Hang on, bros!" He calls out and charges into the fight.

Mikey jumps onto the monster's back. "Incoming!" He shouts and was about to land in a kick, but the monster smacks him down.

The monster brings Donnie towards its mouth getting ready to eat him.

"Donny!" Mikey shouts.

Then suddenly a rock flies out and hits the monster on the purple spot on its head making it let go of Donnie and Raph. It screams in pain.

Donnie looks around, wondering who did it. Then he sees Venus who was hidden within the crowd. She hid a small sling behind her back. She did it!

Raph tries to counterattack, the monster strikes him away again. Leo breaks free and jumps onto top of the monster's head and starts hitting it repeatedly.

"Wait, Raz, wait a minute! Those little guys are fighting back!"

"Do you think we hurt it?" Mikey asks as they tried to catch their breath.

"Not enough." Leo answers shaking his head.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient!" Donnie said as he blocks the tentacles.

"And its rubbery too!" Mikey adds.

Leo looks back at the giant statue behind them of the Prime Leader. "Guys, we gotta run!"

"No way, I never run!" Raph objects.

"Come on, follow my lead!" Leo orders and they start running. The Monster charges after them full speed.

"Check it out, Zed, I didn't know the Spasmasaur could move that fast!"

"Here comes, ugly!" Mikey exclaims as the monster is gaining on them.

"Now everybody, when I say jump!" Leo calls out as they close in on the statue "Jump!"

The turtles repel off of the wall and it causes the monster to slam into it. "ooo, that's gotta hurt!" The impact causes a vibration that makes the statue topple over and crush the monster. The crowd cheers on for the turtles. "No, that's gotta hurt."

"What?! What an upset!? Unbelievable!"

* * *

The Fugitoid dances around happily "Booyah! As the boys would say!" He chuckles. "My friends seem to have broken your statue Prime Leader. So, sorry." The robot replies as the Prime Leader slams his fist on the table. "I want those four off-worlders destroyed! Destroyed, you hear me?!" He demands on his phone. The crowd cheers for the turtles. "No wait, I have an even better idea. Something very cruel." Prime Leader said, smirking.

The four stand still while Mikey waves. He does a dance to entertain the crowd, showing off. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who the turtle? Who the turtle? The turtle be me!" Mikey gloats. When he finishes, three Triceratons come flying towards them.

"Look if its about wrecking that big statue, it was all his idea!" Mikey said as he points to Leo.

"What a morning sports fans! First, four off-worlders defeat a Spasmasaur and now they're allowed to be rested to extinction!"

"Not quite, Raz. By order of the Prime Leader Zanramon, these turtles as they are called will be back for a last-warrior standing free for all!"

The Triceratons began shooting lasers at the turtles making them back up. While they were backing up, a trap door opens behind them. "A Spasmasaur is one thing, Zed, but going against our Tri champions is another!" They fall into the trap door and landed into a pile of hay.

"An elevator would have been nice." Donnie said.

"Cant say much about the decor." Leo comments. They notices other different species of aliens were down there with them.

"Or our new roommates." Mikey adds.

"Its just another kind of prison." Raph growls.

"We're in for another fight."

"Exactly, which is why we need to start figuring out another way out of here." Leo points out. Soon a bunch of aliens began to close in on them.

"There's only one way out off-worlder, and you will find it soon enough!" An prisoner said threateningly and laughs menacingly.

"You newbies, will not survive to see tomorrows dawn." A Triceraton said sitting in a corner. "You are now slaves just like the rest of us. The games will be the end for us all."

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph asks sarcastically

"That is Traximus the mighty undefeated champion of the games." A hairy inmate informs "You will do well to address him with respect!"

A white light flashes blinding the inmates and the turtles as a door opens. A deep voice rings out "Listen up meat!" Everyone looks up to see a Triceraton with a electric whip in his fist. "Tonight, you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for amusement of our beloved, Prime Leader! I want you all to die well and with much aplomb!" Everyone groans and he cracks his whip "Do you hear me, meat?!"

"Yes, Master Gruell!" Everyone, except the turtles, chimes in

"Gruell, nice name." Mikey teases.

"Hmm, I seem to be missing something." Gruell said as he breaks off a piece of his horn and uses it to pick his teeth. "Ah yes, practice dummies! You four turtles will be my new dummies!"

"You calling me a dummy?!" Mikey demands angrily.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mikey." Donnie teases and the four laughs.

"Silence!" Gruell shouts and cracks his whip.

"You wont be laughing for long, turtles!" Gruell laughs.

* * *

The turtles soon found themselves standing in a line facing the other prisoners.

"Shock staff practice!" Gruell shouts. "Remember practice dummies." He cracks his whip. "No hands! Commence!"

The aliens start up the electric staffs and charge at the four, they dodge easily. Raph dodges a attack. "Look Ma, no hands!" He replies, kicking an alien down near Traximus. He smirks. Leo was being attacked by twin aliens. He jumps into the air and dodges their electric staffs making the two aliens shock each other.

Mikey fights off another alien and sweeps his leg, knocking the alien down. Mikey yawns sarcastically.

Donnie jumps over an alien and kicks him down.

"Stop!" Gruell shouts as he steps past the downed aliens and starts to crack his whip. "Enough! Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator who can take these four off-worlders down!" He looks over at Traximus. "You too, slave!"

Traximus growls but reluctantly stands up and grabs his ax. The turtles stand back-to-back as they are surrounded by armed gladiators.

"Things look pretty ugly." Leo said.

"That's just Mikey." Raph taunts.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, bro, because I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile!" Mikey jokes.

"Well, good luck brightening this one." Donnie said, gravely.

The gladiators charge at the four and they all glare. Mikey is being attacked with one with a double-sided mace. He dodges it before knocking the alien back into an rack of weapons. Raph was being attacked by one with an double-sided spear and he easily dodges, before kicking the alien down.

Leo is face to face with Traximus as he raises his ax to him, as he brings it down Leo jumps out of the way. He sees Donnie is being pinned against two and when the aliens began charging at him, Leo quickly pushes him out of the way. When the bigger alien knocks the smaller one down, Leo grabs it's swords it was using and counter attacks the large alien.

"Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?" Donnie calls out as he flips away from an hairy alien.

Mikey faces against an alien with a trident and grabs a pair of maces. "Special delivery for Mr. Donatello!" Mikey said as he knocks the trident out of the aliens hands. The trident flies into the air and pierces the ground. Donnie runs to grab it before blocking the hairy alien's trident as he swings it at him. Another alien comes by, behind Donnie, and knocks him to the ground. While he shakily gets up, the two aliens come up and raises their weapons. Raph sees this and trips the hairy alien and jumps kicking the four armed alien down.

"Stop! Gladiators do not help each other! In the games, the weak deserve no mercy!" Gruell shouts. He swings his whip and Raph intercepted it wrapping the whip around his trident, but also shocking him as well. Raph growls "We look after our own!" He shouts as he tugs the whip from Gruell's hands. Defenseless, the Triceraton tries to run away. Raph uses the whip to catch his foot and makes Gruell fall face first into a purple pile.

Donnie stands up and grabs the trident. He sees the four armed alien charging at him. "This one's on me." Donnie trips the gladiator.

Leo was facing Traximus. The Triceraton charges at Leo, but he swiftly blocks the attack and does a flip kick. He brings Traximus down and stands over him. The dinosaur alien tries to catch his breath.

"Finish me." Traximus said. "It is your right as victor, and you would be doing this slave a favor."

Leo raises his swords and Traximus closes his eyes waiting for the blow. Leo throws the swords to the ground and holds a hand out to the alien. Traximus looks surprise at it, then takes it. The other three brothers gather around the two. They look over to see Gruell pulling himself out of the purple gunk.

"Guards!" Gruell shouts.

The guards come in and surround the five. Reluctantly, they drop their weapons and walk away.

The turtles sat in a corner. Donnie lets out a hiss in pain and rubs his arm.

"Donnie, you okay?" Leo asks concerned

Donnie looks at his arm to see a purplish bruise bringing to form on it. It was also tender to move as well. It must have happened during the fight.

"It's just sprained." Donnie tells him. Leo frowns and looks around. He lets out a sigh. It's not there's a medic to be found in a place like this.

Suddenly, the doors open and a cloaked figure walks in. They pull down their hood, revealing to be Venus. Gruell walks over to her and grabs her wrist pulling her towards his face. She nearly gags at the smell of him. "What did you fall into, a pile of shtako?" She retorts.

Gruell growls "You! Heal the wounded for the next match then get out of my sight!" He shoves her roughly aside and walks away.

She jumps down and looks around then notices the turtles and walks over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" She asks. Then, she sees Donnie's arm and holds out a hand "May I?"

" Um, sure. " Donnie said nervously

She takes his arm and an yellow glow begins to form in her other hand and she places it on top of his injury. The wound begins to slowly disappear and fade until there wasn't even an mark anymore. The brothers stared in shock. Donnie pulls his arm back to find no pain as he moves it.

"What are you, ET?" Mikey asks

She laughs. "No, I just used my chi magic. On my planet, only some could use it." She pauses then looks down. She wishes that he was here. "Like Master Chung I." Venus murmurs sadly.

"Who's he?" Mikey asks. Venus looks up at him and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Mikey, not the right time. " Raph scolds and he slaps him on the back of his head. Mikey whines and rubs it.

Venus wipes her face with her hand "He was my grandfather. He taught me everything he knew. He was kind and wise but also strict. " She said.

"Hearing this, makes me think about Master Splinter." Mikey sighs.

"Is he your father?" Venus asks, curious.

"Yeah, he is a rat! But, an awesome butt kicking ninja!" Mikey exclaims.

"A rat, huh? Curious. I'd figure that he would be a turtle." Venus said.

"YOU!" Venus flinched. They look behind them to see Gruell. He growls "Not them! I meant for you to heal the other prisoners!" Gruell shouts.

"Too late, I already did." Venus shrugs

"Just you wait, when I report this to Zanramon. He'll see to it that you will be severely punished for this." He laughs. Venus eyes widen in fear. The turtles glare as he walks away.

"What's your relation to this Zanramon guy?" Donnie questions as he turns to Venus.

"I'm his bride to be." Venus answers. "Not that I have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Donnie replies. She looks at him surprised. He blushes " I-I mean, why don't you come to Earth with us?" Donnie stammers nervously.

"What?" Venus asks as her eyes widen with disbelief.

" It's a lot nicer than this dump that's for sure. " Raph said.

Venus was stunned. She could not believe what she was hearing. They wanted her to come with them to their home. Earth. She made up her mind and opened her mouth.

 **"I want to go. "**

* * *

As Venus left, they stand in line to get some food.

"Take your last meal!" Gruell growls. "I hope you slave trash choke on it!"

"Hey look, Gruell's, serving gruel!" Donnie jokes.

"What is that smell?" Leo questions.

"I hope its Gruell and not the food." Raph jokes. They all laugh but when they make it to the front, Gruell gives them a fake pity look.

"Ha, there's no more food. All gone. My apologies. Move along!" Gruell points to the tables.

The turtles sit at a table with an empty tray and stomachs.

"Man, I'm so hungry even that yellow slop looks good." Mikey groans.

Traximus, who was sitting beside Leo, scoops some of his food and places it into Leo's tray. "Eat. You will need your strength." The other aliens also places some of their's into the other three brother's trays.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey said, chowing down.

"Thank you." Leo replies to Traximus.

"No, thank you." Traximus tells him. "We have been living as slaves for so long, I had almost forgotten what was like to fight for honor and bravery." He looks at Leo.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Traximus, but whats a Triceraton like you doing locked up in here with the rest of us "gladiator slime?" Leo asks.

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the real Republic. You see, once, we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all things. But, now we have a dictatorship that craves victory and enterprise. Corruption and greed had robbed us all of our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus too often and too loudly against our "honorable" Prime Leader and soon found myself here, locked away as a slave. But you and your friends, you have reminded me of honor in battle. And I hope to find a way to repay you."

Mikey licks his plate loudly and holds it out "Seconds would be nice?"

The brother's give him a look.

"What?"

* * *

In deep space, Blanque stares at his screen "General Blanque, our scouts searched 142 sectors before we even got a trace of the Triceraton Home worlds. But, finally we have them sighted." A soldier reports. "Good. We leave at once! If the Triceratons get the Fugitoid to build the teleportal device, those horn monsters will use it to destroy us." Blanque looks out from his ship.

"We have to get that Fugitoid back...or die trying."

* * *

In the arena, everyone is gathered, cheering for the upcoming fight. Zanramon and Mozar look over the arena. "Would everyone please rise for our glorious Prime Leader Zanramon and the Triceraton anthem?"

Zanramon stands up and raises his hands. He turns towards Mozar "Commander, bring the Fugitoid here. I think we better be able to persuade him to build us his teleportal device if he has to witness the demise of his friends first hand."

Mozar bows to him "As you wish, Prime Leader."

"And bring Venus as well."

"All right meat, prepare yourselves!" Gruell orders below the arena. The gladiators get ready. "Gruell, how 'bout some weapons here?" Raph asks as he steps up to him. "Weapons?" Gruell asks innocently "Why prolong the inevitable? Soon, you will be put out of my misery." He answers, laughing as he points his horn. The four walk past him and into the elevator.

"Farewell, we shall not meet again." Gruell tells them, laughing as the elevator rises.

"I still have some friends in the Triceraton Armed Forces. I managed to get these for you." Traximus explains, pulling off a sheet revealing their weapons.

"Our weapons!" Raph exclaims.

"Your weapons." Traximus confirms, smiling.

"My babies, daddy missed you. Did you miss daddy?" Mikey replies as he hugs his nunchucks and cradled them.

Leo turns to Traximus "We owe you one. " Leo tells him.

"We gladiators look after our own." Traximus answers.

* * *

As the elevator stops, they look around as the crowd cheers.

"My fellow saurians!" Zanramon announces. "I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games!" The crowd cheers excitedly.

The Fugitoid walks in and Zanramon looks back "Ah, Professor Honeycutt,...Venus, just in time to enjoy the spectacle." The Fugitoid gasps as he looks over the arena. "This is barbaric!"

"Tonight's special event shall be an all gladiators against the four terrapin off-worlders! A fight to the death!" Zanramon announces.

"No!" Fugitoid cries out.

"Yes" Zanramon said with a smirk. "Unless you construct the teleportal device for me?" The robot looks down at the arena then back to Zanramon, silently saying nothing. "No? Then let the games begin!"

The crowd cheers. Down in the arena, the turtles look back at the gladiators. Traximus charges at Mikey and he cringes as the dino raises his ax. Traximus throws it down near Mikey and winks. Mikey smiles at him with gratitude.

"We will not fight!" Traximus yells out. "We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader. His time is at an end!"

"What?!" Zanramon questions angrily. "Guards, seize them!"

Triceratons fly down and shoot at the gladiators, separating them from the turtles. A door opens up behind them, as they are backed into it and the door closes "No!" Traximus calls out just as it closes. The turtles and Venus look in shock.

Venus walks over to Zanramon "Stop this at once!" She shouts.

Zanramon glares at her and raises his arm and strikes Venus knocking her down. He growls as he stands over her. Venus yelps as he yanks her long tail of her mask up as she is brought up to his face "Where do you get the gall to betray me?!" He roars. Her eyes widen "I-I don't know what you're talking about?!" She stammers nervously.

"I had Mozar watch your every move. You've been helping those Terrapins!"

Venus said nothing. Zanramon took her silence as an answer "Well since you're so fond of them, especially the purple one. You can watch as they perish, as well!"

He turns to the Fugitoid "This is your last chance!" He growls at the robot "Build me the teleportal!"

"Never!" The Fugitoid answers firmly

"You have sealed their fate." Zanramon said as he turns to the crowd. "Saurians, I give you Monza Ram and his All Star warriors!"

A door opens and four Triceratons armed with weapons come out and stand in front of the four turtles.

"What a treat! The Triceraton All-Star team, lead by our reigning champion, Monza Ram!"

The brothers get into a fighting stance with their weapons drawn out as well as the All-Stars team. "Those four off-worlders don't stand a chance!" Zanramon rings a triangular gong and the fight starts. Leo blocks swords with Monza Ram, before getting kicked. He jumps behind Monza Ram and clashes swords with him.

Another Triceraton wraps a chain around Raph. Raph jumps and leaps onto the Triceraton's head before jumping off. "What a move by that off-worlder!" Donnie blocks staffs with one before knocking him down. "Those guys fight like...like Triceratons!"

Mikey smacks one with his nunchucks before knocking him down. "The crowd has really taking to these shelled off-worlders!" Leo was almost knocked down before swiftly kicking Monza Ram. The crowd is impressed and amazed by them. Fugitoid and Venus look back to see Zanramon very angry. He gives them a thumbs down. The crowd wans't too happy with the Prime Leader's decision as they start to chanting for the four of them to live.

"I don't think hes gonna let us live!" Donnie said gravely.

"Then lets not leave it up to him!" Raph declares. They look up to see hovercrafts with built in cameras above them.

"Mikey, how about a little sling-shot action?" Donnie suggests.

"Gotcha!" Mikey replies.

Mikey holds out his nunchuck to Raph and Donnie jumps onto it and up to the hovercraft. "Your show's been preempted, pal!" Donnie tells the Triceraton before grabbing him and tossing the dino out of the hovercraft. He drives down to pick up his brothers. They hop onto the craft and fly towards Zanramon.

"Guards!"

Triceraton guards came in shooting at the turtles, causing them to fly out of control and crash into the building. They jump down and surround Zanramon, but find themselves surrounded with hordes of guards in front of them and behind.

Leo jumps towards Zanramon and holds his sword towards the leader's throat "Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!"

"You'll never make it out of here!" Zanramon said. "You'll be shot down like dogs!"

Raph uses his sai to grab Zanramon by his shirt "Zip it windbag, you're our ticket out of here!"

"Man, I sure hope they're really fond of this Zanramon guy!" Mikey comments nervously as they are surrounded.

"Really, really fond!"


	32. Turtles In Space Part Five

"For those just joining us, you're witnessing the greatest upset in Tri Sports history!"

"That's right Raz, four off-worlders have just taken our beloved Prime Leader, Zanramon, hostage."

The turtles, Venus, and the Fugitoid are standing, surrounded by a swarm of Triceratons as they hold the Prime Leader Zanramon.

"Drop the hardware or your Prime Leader's lizard cutlets." Raph threatens.

"Do...Do what he says." Zanramon orders.

"You know, it's not every day four off-worlders can bring a glorious Triceraton empire straight to it's knees. Really got to admire their spunk." The Triceratons soldiers drop their laser guns and the five pick the guns up.

"So, what do you think, Zed? Will they call for a timeout to make demands or go straight for the win with hostel overthrowing the regime?"

"So, what do we do now, Fearless Leader?" Raph questions.

"I don't know." Leo answers as he hands Raph a laser gun "I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead."

The announcers keep on talking about what was happening and no one could think straight over the racket. The next thing, the screen was blasted to smithereens. The four turtles, Fugitoid and Zanramon look at Venus shocked.

"Is that better?" She asks.

"Actually yes." Leo replies. "Okay let's try this. Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab. Prime Leader, you're coming with us."

"Everyone stay put and don't move a muscle." Leo threatens. As they back up, guards advance towards them and grab their laser guns. But, as they turn the corner, the guards start to shoot at them.

"Call off your goons now!" Raph shouts as he shoves Zanramon forward.

"Hold your fire and pull back!" Zanramon calls out, waving his hands as Raph held his gun to the dino's head.

The guards stop shooting and Raph pulls Zanramon back.

"Which way to the lab?" Leo asks.

"Well, they're exactly several routes." Fugitoid informs "The Triceratons' home world with its interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze, really."

"I can take you there." Venus answers.

"Lead the way." Leo replies.

She walks to a wall and presses a secret button, opening up a secret passage way that sucks them in into a chute. They fall through a hatch and land roughly in the lab, with one on top of another. Venus slowly sat up and holds her head. She hears a groan beneath her and looks down to see that she was on top of Donnie, straddling his sides. He looks up to see her staring down at him. They both blush. Their hearts began to beat faster. Then they heard a groan beneath them.

"Do you mind getting off?" Raph answers. Venus quickly got up.

"You wanted fast didn't you?" She asks.

"I got you're fast right here!" Raph growls.

They stand up and Raph holds his laser gun at Zanramon.

"Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut." Leo said. "Don, help the Professor gather everything he needs to construct his teleportal."

"You got it!" Mikey said.

"Uh-huh!" Donnie answers

"Raph, you got guard duty." Leo replies.

"Yeah, whatever." Raph groans.

Venus felt eyes on her and she turn and flinched when she saw that it was Zanramon. "You will never escape. No matter where you go, I will find you."

"You will always belong to me. Your magic, your body,... " Zanramon smirks "your eyes. " Venus felt a shiver run through her body as her blood ran cold. Her body began to tremble.

"Shut it horn head!" Raph growls as he aims his gun.

"Venus, I could use your help. Can you come here for a minute?" Venus snaps out of it as she heard Donnie's voice as he calls out to her.

She walks over to him "What is it that I can help you with?" She asks .

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Donnie said. "I only called you over here to get you away from him." He smiles sheepishly. Venus felt her heart flutter and blushes.

"Excuse me, Leonardo" The Fugitoid speaks "You don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal do you?"

"It may be the only way to solve the problem." Leo said as he helped Mikey seal the doors.

"But, if I'm captured, the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands."

"You can use it to transport yourself and the device somewhere the Federation and the Triceratons can't follow, like Earth for instance."

"If you don't build the teleportal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter." Donnie adds.

"Yes, by all means, help your friends." Zanramon speaks "Build the teleportal."

"You keep out of this." Raph threatens.

"The danger will always exist whether or not you build the teleportal." Leo explains.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading the data from your brain?" Donnie points out.

"Slag! Why didn't I think of that?!" Zanramon said as he face palms himself.

"Good one, Don." Mikey scolds.

"I'm sorry." Donnie apologizes.

"Yes, I see." Fugitoid said, then he snatches the laser gun out of Raph's hands, pointing to his head "I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now."

"Whoa, don't do anything stupid! Put it down!" Venus shouts

"Wait, professor, I was just saying...I did't mean..." Donnie protests gravely.

"Please" Leo pleads. "you're our only hope."

The robot sighs then hands the gun back to Raph "Alright. But you must promise me one thing. If all goes wrong, and it looks like we are to be captured, then you must destroy me so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that." Leo assures.

"But, if it does come to that, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?"

The brothers look at each other then back at him hesitantly "We swear."

Leo turns to Zanramon "Where's the fastest ship out of here?"

"Hmm, now let me think." He said vaguely, he presses a call button behind him "You five and Professor Honeycutt, will have to make your escape in my personal space cruiser. It's in my private space dock header."

* * *

Mozar who heard the whole thing turns to a Triceraton "You heard the Prime Leader. Get the strike team in position now! We'll be waiting for them."

* * *

After they gathered what they needed for the professor, they grab a hovercraft and make their way towards Zanramon's cruiser.

"My ship is in the next bay." Zanramon informs.

As they are making their way towards the cruiser, a crashing noise is heard and they turn to see the guards hidden with their laser guns.

"Guys, get down!" Leo warns "It's a trap!"

The guards come out and start firing at them. Leo draws his katanas and jumps down to fight the guards up front while the other's use their laser guns to help him.

"Mikey, fire overhead!" Donnie said and starts to fire at the ceiling.

As they shoot at the ceiling, the roof collapses and falls and crushes a couple of the guards. They back up to the cruiser as the guards continue to fire at them.

"Order your troops to stand down" Raph demands "Now!"

"Stand down!" Zanramon orders "I order you to-" The guards shoot at the hovercraft and a stray laser hits the craft, and causes Zanramon to fall off of the platform "AAH!"

"You fools! You hit the Prime Leader!"

"What about our hostage?" Raph questions.

"No time!" Leo said. "Leave him!"

The Fugitoid lowers the hovercraft down.

"Are you alright? Please forgive us." A Triceraton said to Zanramon as he tries to help him but he was pushed away "Slag brains! Stop them! Don't let them near my cruiser! And bring back my bride!"

The turtles, Venus and the Fugitoid rush to the pilot station. Fugitoid is figuring out how to start the ship, and Mikey sits down in the captains chair.

"Ms. Zulu, up ahead. Warp factor." Raph smacks him on the back of the head "Knock it off Mikey!"

The Fugitoid replaces his hand with a small device and plugs it into the ship. Mikey makes faces at Raph. "Isn't it fortuitous that my robot body come equip ed with a piloting program?" The robot replies.

The ship starts up and flies at an fast rate out the exit. "Yes, perhaps upgrades are in order." But as they are escaping, they look on to the screen to see some guards are chasing after them.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave." Raph said as the ship begins to shake as the guards begin to fire at it.

"Ah, yes." The Fugitoid replies, and presses some buttons "Let's see, evasive maneuver sub-directory eight, accessing miles now. Hang on, my friends!"

The ship goes faster and maneuvers swiftly around the Triceratons' floating home world. As they are flying around, they manage to cause of the guards to crash. "Yahoo! Strike one!" Mikey hollers.

They fly through a hole, causing another guard to crash "Strike two!" Mikey exclaims. When they fly out the exit, they fly over the Triceraton home world and make a turn around. They crash into the last one of the guards "Strike three! You're outta there!" Mikey shouts.

They soon pilot their way into space to find a safe place for the professor to build his teleportal.

"Well gentlemen and lady, it should be fairly smooth sailing from this point." The Fugitoid said.

They look to see the Triceratons' home worlds floating in front of them.

"Unless of course we happen to run into the entire Triceraton space fleet."

"Attention, Professor Honeycutt." Mozar speaks on the intercom "This is Commander Mozar. Return at once to the Triceraton home world or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors!"

They look on screen to see multiple ships flying towards them.

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices." Leo said, gravely. He reaches to push a lever forward, making them go faster. "What?! They're blasting straight toward us!" Mozar said with disbelief. As they are flying at an fast rate, the other ships move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"They must be insane. After them!"

They are soon begin chased and fired at.

"Master Splinter always says there is no greater weapon than the unexpected." Leo phrases.

"Hmm, I really must meet this Master Splinter someday." The robot replies in thought.

"I agree, he sounds wise." Venus comments.

"We ain't out of the woods yet!" Raph said as he and Mikey rush towards the gun stations.

Donnie rushes forward and hops into the seat, pressing buttons, while Venus assisted him "Better get the shields up and running!"

Mikey and Raph fire at the ships and manages to take one down.

"Oh, yeah!" Raph exclaims and pumps his fist

"Don't get cocky, kid!" Mikey tells him.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Leo asks.

"Oh yes, rather." The robot answers.

"Good, let's try to loose them in that asteroid field."

The Fugitoid flies and maneuvers through an asteroid field, causing the rest of the ships to crash.

"Well gentlemen and lady" The Fugitoid speaks "I'd say the rather difficult part is over."

Suddenly, a giant whit vortex opens up in front of them. The ship begins to quake and shake violently and they look at the screen to see ships coming through it.

The Federation.

"Oh my." Fugitoid said gravely

"Oh shtako." Venus mutters

"And the really difficult part is just beginning." Leo said.

General Blanque appears on the big screen "Hello Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Or should I say you are something that belongs to me! Did you really think the Federation would give up it's most valued scientific mind without a fight?"

"They want a fight, let's show them where they can find one." Leo replies.

They turn the ship around and flee as the Federation chases, firing at the ship.

"I want that Fugitoid alive! Do you hear me?! Alive!" Blanque orders.

"Yes, general." His assistant answers.

They fly towards the asteroid field and make their way towards the Triceraton fleet.

"I think it's time our friends get reacquainted." Leo said.

They fly the ships towards each other. The Federation and Triceraton ships meet each other.

"Mozar, what are you're troops doing in this neutral sector?!" Blanque demands

"I could ask YOU the same questions, general." Mozar retorts. As the others fly away, letting them face each other.

"We can't avoid them forever." Donnie said.

"We don't need forever." Leo speaks "Just enough for you and Professor Honeycutt to build that teleportal."

"Hmm." The robot looks on screen to see an empty planet. "That planetoid should provide an ideal spot to construct the teleportal device." Meanwhile, the Federation and Triceraton continue to fight.

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoid who recently escaped from your home world, would you?" Blanque accuses.

Mozar pauses "How did you know Honeycutt escaped?"

"You think we don't get the Triceraton gladiators on D'Hoonib? It's our number one rated show." Blanque eyes widen with surprise "Wait, how did you know the Fugitoid is Honeycutt?"

"Why don't you ask your trusted aide?"Mozar asks in response.

"Lonae?" Lonae looks around nervously "Lonae!" She runs "Seize her!" The soldiers surround her, taking her away.

The turtles land their ship on the planet.

"You fellows will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship."

The brothers and Venus out on the suits but they were meant to be worn for Triceratons.

"Fortunately, the Prime Leader cruiser is stocked with special formatting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies."

The brothers and Venus press a button on their suits and the suits shrink down to their size. All except Mikey, which remained the same.

"Unfortunately, there's only four of them." Mikey said and they laugh.

* * *

"Commander Mozar, I order you to cease this unprovoked act of Triceraton aggression at once!" General Blanque demands.

"I don't take orders from Federation slime, General Blanque!" Mozar tells him and a Triceraton soldier enters, saluting.

"Commander, we have traced the warp vector patter of the Fugitoid's cruiser to be a garret sector. Troops are on their way to apprehend him now." Unfortunately, Blanque heard the whole thing as he was still on screen.

"Thank you, Commander Mozar, for your assistance in this matter. The Federation will handle it from here." He hangs up and Mozar snorts.

"Not if the Triceratons gets there first!"

Raph, Donnie, Venus and the Fugitoid begin to construct the teleportal while Mikey and Leo stayed inside the ship to look for any movements from the Federations and Triceratons.

"Guys!" Mikey calls out to the four outside "I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner. Looks like the Federation and Triceraton fighters are headed our way!"

"We need more time!" Fugitoid exclaims

"You'll have to stall them." Donnie suggests.

"How?!" Leo questions.

"Just keep them talking, anything to stall them from attacking."

Mikey sits down and presses buttons "Hope this thing has three-way calling." He manages to connect to the Federation and Triceraton, and gives a thumbs up to Leo. Leo sits down in the pilot chair.

"General Blanque, Commander Mozar." Leo calls out and the two appear on screen "I am Leonardo of the planet Earth, I demand an immediate seize fire!"

"And why should we agree to your demand, earthling?" Mozar questions

"Because if you blow us up, you'll blow up Professor Honeycutt with us, then nobody gets the teleportal. However, we'll give up the Fugitoid for a price."

"We will?" Mikey questions

"I'm trying to all-stay for im-tay." Leo whispers to him. Mikey nods his head, understanding, and smiles then gives him a thumbs up.

"But first, we'll uh, need to broker a truce between the Federation and Triceratons. We want assurances that neither side will use the teleportal technology for destructive purposes."

"Agreed." The two immediately say

"Wait!" Mikey calls out "Don't you guys want to agree about it some more?"

"No." Mozar said. "The Triceraton is eager to settle this matter peacefully." Leo and Mikey glance at each other, not buying what he said. "Once we have the teleportal, we hit the Federation with everything we've got." Mozar whispers to another soldier.

"The Federation is equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict." General Blanque agrees and whispers to a soldier "Once we have the teleportal, we hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

Venus hears everything in the ear piece of her suit. She felt uneasy about this. She turns to Donnie "Donatello, I don't like this."

"Just concentrate, we're almost done. " He assures her.

"Now, bring us the Fugitoid!" The two demanded.

"Uhh," Leo said nervously. What could he do buy more time? "OK, but first we need to..." He looks out the window to see Raph waving for them "finalize your agreement, in writing of course, that is, once we conduct a neutral meeting place mutually acceptable to both sides."

"Naturally, the Federation will require insurances of non-aggression from the Triceratons." Blanque said as he looks at an soldier "Prepare to attack."

"We Triceratons have always honored our treaties." Mozar replies and looks at a soldier "Prepare to attack. It is the Federation who must pervade insurances of non-aggression."

"Are you accusing us treachery, lizard!"

"Your Federation slime didn't force a hundred and fifty planets under your rule by acting honorably."

"Well, maybe if you Triceratons buffoons hadn't blown up your own home world, you wouldn't be living on a bunch of floating rock fragments!"

"Hairless ape!"

"Overgrown Lizard!"

"This is better than a daytime talk show." Mikey said as he sits on the stairs, while Leo has his arms crossed behind his head

"Nice work." Mikey tells him. Leo smiles back "How are we doing out there, professor? Did we buy you enough time?"

"I'm gonna say," Raph starts and a few Federation ships fly over them "No."

The ships start to fire at them causing their ship to shake violently.

"Come on! Let's move!" Leo calls out as he and Mikey run towards the gun station.

"Fighters at twelve'o clock!" Leo calls out and they fire lasers. "This is an outrage!" Mozar growls. "It just goes to prove the Federation can't be trusted!"

"Tri fighters at twelve'o clock!" Mikey nods and fires.

"It seems the Triceratons aren't to be trusted either!" Blanque shouts.

"Hey, at least we got them to agree on something." Mikey calls out to Leo. The ships soon lands on the ground and the pilots get out and begin firing at each other.

"Victory!"

"Get that Fugitoid!"

Leo, and Mikey run out towards the others.

"Please tell me you're ready, Don?" Leo pleads.

"We're ready!" Donnie answers.

"But it hasn't been tested yet!" Fugitoid exclaims.

They get shot at.

"No time like the present!" Raph said as Leo tosses him a gun and he start to fire at the two enemies. The others enter the teleportal.

"Fugitoid sighted. Move in. I repeat, move in."

"Hurry up, everyone get inside!" Leo shouts.

Raph and Mikey jump inside the teleportal, and they close the door. The Fugitoid starts up the device and it starts to hum, brightening up. Suddenly the lights start to flicker and the humming noise dies down.

"I'm guessing its not supposed to do that?" Mikey said.

"Gee, you think?" Raph asks.

"Everyone, back to the ship!" Leo calls out as he fires at the enemies. They hear a loud humming sound and look up to see one of the Triceraton home worlds floating above them. The bottom of it shoots a bright purple laser beam, destroying their only way out.

"Back inside!" Leo shouts as they run into the teleportal chamber.

The two enemies continue to fire at each other, and the teleportal, causing it to crack.

"The capsule won't hold much longer!" Donnie exclaims.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now." The robot calls out. "You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge that I possess." A small device comes out of his hand. "This is an EMP fail safe control, it will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my memory core." Then hands the control to Leo "If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall in the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it!"

"I-I..." Leo stammers. "I can't." He shakes his head.

"You swore, on your honor."

They look around to see that the two enemies are closing in on them. Leo, his brothers, and Venus watch anxiously as Leo hovers his thumb over the self-destruct button. When he lowers his thumb down, a bright blue beam of light suddenly falls over them, completely engulfing everyone.

"But, how can this be?" The Fugitoid questions, confused. "My teleportal didn't work."

"Well, somebody's did!" Leo said.

"This feels familiar!" Raph calls out.

"Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time!" Mikey exclaims.

The beam takes everyone apart, including the Federation and Triceraton fighters, and they beam out to wherever they're heading.


	33. Secret Origins Part One

Inside the TCRI building, Mortu looks down as the Utroms press buttons. Suddenly, a beam of light lit up on the transmat as the turtles, Venus, and professor Honeycutt are reassembled again.

"They're back!" Mortu gasps.

"Not this place again!" Raph exclaims as they stand up and take their space helmets off.

"We're home!" Mikey cheers. "Yahoo! We made it!" He kneels down and starts to kiss the panel. The machine keeps running and more particles reassemble to reveal three Triceratons and three Federation soldiers.

"Guys, heads up!" Leo calls out. "Looks like we brought back some tag-alongs!" The Triceratons and Federation aimed their guns at each other. "Rule number one" Raph said as he takes out his sai. "Never pick up hitchhikers!"

"No!" A voice calls out. They look to see Mr. Mortu. "Remain stationary. Stay calm. We'll return you to your native continuity." A laser is shot a Mortu by a Triceraton soldier. He dodges out of the way. "What is this madness!? Where are the rest of our warriors?!" The soldier questions then he sees the Fugitoid and Venus "The Fugitoid! And the Prime Leader's bride! Seize them!"

"Oh dear!" The Fugitoid gasps.

"Fire!" One of the Federation cries out and they all open fire. The Triceratons fire back, they jump off of the panel and took cover behind it as they continue to fire at the Federation soldiers, as well as them. "Take cover!" Leo shouts and they try and dodge the lasers.

Mikey jumps and flips, dodging the lasers "A welcome home party, you shouldn't have." Someone shoots a laser at Mikey and it shoots off the part of tail of his suit. "No, I mean it! You shouldn't have!"

A Triceraton approaches Venus and tries to grab her but she dodges and tries to jab her finger to his arm. She jumps back to see that it did no effect. Triceratons have very thick skin. She groans in frustration as they approached her "I guess you have very thick skin, as well as your brains." She taunts.

The Triceraton growls. "Silence slave!" He roars as he aims his gun at her.

Before he could fire, Donnie jumps in front of them and knocks the dino over with his staff "She doesn't belong to anyone!" He shouts.

"Thank you." Venus said, smiling

"No problem." Donnie smiles sheepishly. A laser nearly hits them and Donnie tackles her "Watch out!" They both fell down, taking cover from the blasts.

The Utroms hover above the Triceratons and one of them shoots at the aliens hovercraft.

"Deploy stasis beam!" Mr. Mortu calls out to the aliens that were still flying. The hovercraft opens up and a small laser comes out from the bottom. It shoots at the Triceraton making them freeze in place. The alien flies around and shoots the two fighting races. The turtles stop, standing a few feet away from the transmat. They look at the alien who had frozen the soldiers and they look back. Raph glares at the Utrom, preparing to leap out and attack it.

"My sons, stop!" A familiar voice calls out.

The turtles look to see Splinter, all healed, walking into the room with two Guardians, along with Yuuki and Mona.

"Master Splinter?!" Leo exclaims in relief

"They are not our enemy." Splinter tells them and they were in slight shock. They cheer and charge to Splinter tackling him, hugging him tightly in relief.

"My children, it is good to see you too," Splinter said, he groans as the tight hugs are starting to hurt him a little "Please, my spine!" They release him.

Leo turns to Yuuki "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the Battle Shell."

Yuuki shrugs her shoulders " You guys were taking too long. And when we saw that beam of light we figured something had happened and by the looks of it we were right."

Leo hugs her "It's great to see you." He said. She returns it and hugs him back "Don't scare me like that again. " She mumbled softly in his shoulder.

Raph tousles Mona's hair "Great to see you, kid." He smirks. She takes his hand off of her head removing it but doesn't let go and holds it tightly. She was afraid that if she did, she thought that he would disappear again. Raph blushes and covers his face with his other hand "I-I,uh, missed you, too. " He murmurs. Man, this girl is really messing with his head.

Mikey chuckles "Hey Raph, are you blushing?" He teases.

" Shut up!" Raph growls.

"Here, I want you to meet some friends." Splinter motions to the two Guardians "I believe you have met the Guardians." The Guardians bow their heads. "It was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life. This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu." Mr. Mortu steps forward standing in front of them.

"And my godfather, apparently." Yuuki said.

"Godfather?" All four of the brothers questioned. Yuuki shakes her head "Yep." She answered.

"Mr. Mortu, these are my sons." Splinter gestures to them as he introduces them.

"Um," Leo speaks nervously then bows "Thank you, for saving our sensei." The other three brothers do it as well.

"But, who are they?" Leo whispers to Splinter "What are they?"

"They call themselves Utroms." Splinter informs "And their story is inextricably interwoven with our own. The ooze that originally mutated us all was a byproduct of their experiments, with this transmat device."

"So," Donnie speaks up "the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of nonessential subatomic particles."

"But where were we transported?" Mikey asks. "How'd we end up back here? And what-what-" Raph smacks Mikey in the head to get him to stop "OW!"

"All will be explained. First, there is some business to take care of," Mortu said as he turns to the Utrom at the control panel "Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

"Yes, sir!" The Utrom smiles and starts to punch in some numbers and the Triceratons and Federation are beamed out. But, none of them notice a lone Triceraton that crawls away. "Master Splinter, this is Dr. Honeycutt and Venus." Leo introduced.

"So, you're the great ninja warrior that I've been hearing so much about? I'm honored to meet you Master Splinter. " Venus said as she bows to him.

"Like wise." Splinter smiles as he answered.

"I must apologize for my present condition," The Fugitoid said. As he was talking, the Triceratons crawls into a hole, as the Fugitoid tells his story. He falls into the hole and lands in sewer water. He emerges and walks away.

"And that is how I came to be here." The Fugitoid finished.

"I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone." Splinter said.

"Eight hours!?" Leo exclaims.

"We were gone for three weeks!" Raph explains.

"Perhaps, I can explain," Mortu speaks out "The exigency of inter-dimensional travel affects not only the basic laws of three dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

"That is so cool!" Donnie exclaims in excitement.

"Yeah, if it made any sense at all!" Mikey retorts.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph questions.

"My friends, let there be no more secrets between us," Mortu said. He moves his tie out of the way and opens up his shirt to reveal an Utrom inside of him. The turtles shout out in fright and shock. Yuuki, Mona, and Venus were a little unnerved by the sight. "Follow me, we shall begin at the beginning." He said and he steps forward to a tunnel, the others following. Yuuki stumbles as she walks wobbling as she tried to walk with her leg cast. Leo supported her "You sure you don't want me to carry you?" He asked .

She lets out a groan and shakes her head "No, I can't baby it. I have to put some weight on it at least even though it is a pain in the butt." She grumbles.

Venus walks up beside her "Well I can heal it for you, if you want? " She asked.

"Okay?" Yuuki answered unsure on how she was going to do it.

Venus places her hands on Yuuki's leg and a yellow glow engulfs her leg. Venus pulls her hands back " That should do it. " She smiles.

Yuuki stands up with ease with no help. She stared down at her leg in shock. She could bend it no problem and their was no pain as well. She couldn't believe it, her leg was healed.

* * *

Armed forces gather outside of the TCRI building. Underneath of their car, a spider-like robot climbs out. While the men move out, the robot crawls to the building and scale up the windows. It stops and turns around, looking down at the swat team. The head rolls up to reveal Baxter Stockman "I'm back." He sings before crawling up the windows, laughing evilly.

* * *

Inside of the building, a door opens up. The turtles, Venus, Mona, Yuuki, Splinter, Mortu and the Fugitoid walk into the room. They see eight pods in the middle of the room. "I've seen this movie," Mikey said. "We're, uh, not gonna have anything burst out of our chest, are we?"

"This is the Oracle Pod Chamber," Mortu explains. "Where our race assumes it's highest state of communication. Where many minds enter into oneness by sharing life experience. Inside these pods, you'll be able to share the story of our lives."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing." Mikey said.

Mortu walks up to a panel and begins to push some buttons "All will be explained. Please, enter the pods." The pod doors open up.

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, who was hesitant, and Splinter enter the pods and are strapped in. The doors close then a helmet lowers itself and attaches to their heads. "Easy." Raph warns. "Fascinating." Donnie comments in awe. "All little off the top, please." Mikey said, chuckling.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms." Mortu said as he presses some more buttons and starts the pods up. They are soon transported to another world as yellow lights swirl around them.

"Amazing!" Donnie exclaims. "Technically, this is only happening in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously." The swirling lights stop and they are now standing on a spaceship.

"Whoa dude," Mikey gasps "We're on a Utrom starship!"

"You're blessing on it, navigators?" The Utrom in front asks, turning to the three Utroms in the chamber pod.

"Your course is straight and true." The first one said

"Through the vastness of space and time." The second one replies.

"Captain, you have the blessings of-"

"The navigators." They all said at the same time.

"They're like robots." Yuuki said.

"Miss Yuuki, don't be rude." Splinter scolds.

"Master Splinter," Leo calls out. "your friend Mortu's the captain!"

"Okay," Mikey comments as he stands in front of the three Utroms in the chamber pod. "I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar, Mr. Mortu." Mortu doesn't respond to him. Mikey waves to try and get the Utrom's attention "Yo blob heads! Fine, be that way. Snooty Utroms."

"Mikey," Donnie said as he walks to stand beside him "This is all Utrom history. It's already happened. We're just experiencing it with our minds. It's like watching a movie in our heads."

"But, it all seems so...real," Mikey tells him, reaching out to the pod. His hand goes through it and they are now back to the swirling lights. "What's happening?" Raph asks.

"All I did was touch it! If it's a movie, maybe we're cutting to the next scene," Mikey suggests. The swirling stops and they are on a different part of the ship.

"These security cautions are pitiful." A voice said and they look to see a red alien with a purple scar on his left eye secured in a chamber. "You will never hold me."

Mortu flies in and passes through Mikey "We have finally captured you after a hundred year search. We're not about to loose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known."

The Utrom sneers and laughs mockingly "I will escape and you will all perish. That is my promise." He declares.

"Big talk, little slime ball." Raph growls.

"Big talk, little slime ball." Mortu repeats as he growls.

"Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks." Raph comments.

As Mortu leaves, Mikey walks up to the chamber "Yoo-Hoo! Hey there, you ugly little Utrom." He taunts as he makes faces at the imprisoned Utrom.

"Michaelangelo," Splinter said as he places a hand on Mikey's shoulder "You should know better than to tempt fate."

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying that we should tell the truth and the truth is Mr. Creepy here is pretty ugly!" Mikey answers and turns to blow a raspberry.

"That is not the point." Splinter tells him. Mikey continues to make faces at the Utrom and Splinter sighs shaking his head. The swirling lights appear again they are right back to where they started.

"Hey look," Donnie said and points at a planet, Earth, next to them "They're passing close to Earth!"

"Mortu, the prisoner has escaped!" An Utrom informs as he floats in.

"Security, report!" Mortu calls out.

"The prisoner's attacking!" An Utrom on the other end informs "We're-AAAHHH!" Alarms starts to go off as lights flash before they all go out.

"Emergency," One of the Utroms in the chamber said "Power cut. Engines are off line."

"Our minds are going dark." The second one replies.

"Cell by cell." The third one said.

"We are undone."

"We have control of the bridge," An Utrom at the panel said. "Security detail with me. To the engine room!"

"I hope nothing bad happens to these guys." Raph said gravely "I'm kind of getting to like 'em."

"Whatever happens, it's all history now, Raph." Leo tells him. They are surround by swirling lights again and appear in the engine room.

"Careful," Mortu said as he and two Utroms searched the room "The prisoner is crafty." They hear a spark and look down to see the prisoner holding broken wires. He laughs menacingly.

"You see, I always keep my promises, " He explains. "Goodbye, captain."

The prisoner connects the two wires and the whole ship starts to shake violently. The ship's engine explodes and they fly down at a fast rate towards Earth. Mortu gets stuck under some debris "Help me!" He calls out. "Help, set course for that course for that uncharted planet!" Mortu orders. When the ship enters the atmosphere, it is engulfed in flames. "We are Utroms. We are one. We shall not fail. We shall not fail!"

"It's only a movie! It's only a movie! It's only a-we're all gonna die!" Mikey exclaims

The ship is making its way towards the ocean and crashes into it. It slides across the water towards an island. Mortu tries his best to keep the ship steady. They crash into the shoreline of the island. A large part of the ship is destroyed and up in smoke. The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, and Splinter stand up in the wreckage, completely unharmed.

"Dude," Mikey said as he looks at the damage "I can't believe we're in one piece!"

"Remember, this is only an illusion, a memory." Donnie explains.

"Tell that to my stomach," Mikey retorts before bending over and throwing up. Donnie and Venus look away as they covered their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the TCRI building, men were still on lookout, keeping people from getting in. April and Casey sit in the Battle Shell, waiting to hear anything from their friends as tanks and swat teams run around in front of the TCRI building.

"Looks like they're gonna try something." Casey pointed out.

"The guy's sill aren't answering they're shell cells," April explained. "They've been gone for more than eight hours already."

"Alright, time's up! I'm going in there!" Casey yells, standing up but April stops him.

"To do what, Casey? There's about a hundred national guards out between us and them. The best way to help the guys is by sitting tight and being ready when they need us."

Casey slams his fist into the control panel in frustration "I know, but I don't have to like it!"

* * *

Back inside of the TCRI building, in the chamber system, the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Splinter are standing at the shoreline with the Utroms.

"My friends and honored navigators,"Mortu said. "we're all safe, but the ship is ruined." He uses a holographic device to show a map "We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light years from our home world."

"There's not enough to salvage-"

"To repair the ship. We cannot-"

"Return to our home world?"

"No." Mortu said, sadly.

"How are they gonna get home?" Mikey asked.

"Captain," A yellow Utrom calls out and makes it way to Mortu "There's a structure beyond the next rise."

The Utroms, with the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Splinter, following walk their way over to the rise that the Utrom informed them of. When they looked, they see that they are in Feudal Japan.

"This is...Japan!" Leo gasped.

"Wow you should feel right at home Leo." Mikey jokes.

"Eleventh century Feudal Japan from the look of it." Donnie explained.

"I've got one word: wow." Raph comments.

"To actually be here, to see the birthplace of Bushido and ninjutsu." Leo said.

"I have to admit, it is beautiful." Yuuki replied.

"Hey guys!" Mikey calls out and they look to see Mikey pretending to fight against a samurai, who was training on a hill close to them "Check me out, I'm in a samurai movie." Mikey pretends to dodge the samurai, though his sword phases through him. "Your blade cannot touch the might ronin, Michaelangelo-san," Mikey said in an old person-like voice "I am the storming sea, I am the breaking wind."

"Michaelangelo, show some respect." Splinter scolded.

"Sorry sensei." Mikey murmurs and walks back to the others. He comes across a small picnic of some rice balls and tea and immediately stops in his tracks. "Well, I'm definitely gonna respect his breakfast!" Mikey exclaimed and tries to grab it but his hands phase right through it.

"There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is." Splinter said as the others stood next to him and watches in amusement as Mikey continues to grab the food and laughs.

Night time had fallen, and they are now gathered at the front of the Utrom starship.

"In brief captain," An yellow Utrom said. "We conclude that the technology on this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle let alone an interstellar ship or even an hyperspace transmit device. The technology simply doesn't exist."

"Not yet, but we can wait." Mortu declared.

"Okay, reality check," Mikey calls out. "How long do these guys live? They're gonna wait centuries until they can build themselves a way home?"

"I believe that is what they do." Splinter said.

* * *

Outside of the TCRI building, Stockman continues to crawl up the windows and uses a device to detect the booby trap. He crawls in "Proceeding to phase one,"

* * *

Morning comes, and the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Splinter are with the Utroms, watching as they explore more around the area, studying the humans, until an idea comes to them.

"From our technology that we've been able to salvage from the crash, I give you," The two Utroms float beside a sheet, covering something up, and lifts it up to reveal the exo skeleton suits. "The exo-suit." The yellow Utrom floats and lands inside of the stomach of the exo-suit. "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among these humans, undetected."

"So that's how they came to develop those robot bodies," Donnie murmured "Amazing."

The yellow Utrom tries to move the exo suit, making wobbly steps as he does "I believe a field test is in order."

The Utroms dresses up the suit putting on a hat and kimono on it, disguising it. The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, and Splinter follow him into the open as the Utrom tests out the suit and he manages to walk around the other humans, undetected. A man phases through Mikey and he shouts in surprise and the others laugh. "Satisfactory. Most satisfactory. Test run concluded. First outing a complete success." The yellow Utrom comments. As the Utrom walks away, making his way back to the others, he trips on a wire and a huge log comes swinging down towards the Utrom. " It's a trap! Lookout!" Leo shouted as the log phases through them. The Utrom was sent flying back and crashes. A shadow stands over the fallen Utrom and he looks up in shock.

"You!" The Utrom exclaims as he looks at the Utrom prisoner.

The red Utrom smirks evilly "What a wonderful toy," He said. "I want to play."

"It's that evil Utrom," Raph growls. The prisoner Utrom smacks the yellow Utrom out of the exo-suit and gets in it himself. "I was kind of hoping he didn't _survive_ that crash." Raph finished as he pulls his sai. The red Utrom makes the suit stand up and walks towards the scurrying and helpless Utrom, picking him up as the prisoner grabs the Utrom by the tentacles.

"I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm getting mad right now!" Raph exclaims as the others draw their weapons, except Venus, Mona, Yuuki, and Splinter.

The prisoner throws the yellow Utrom into the bushes and starts to walk away. The brothers try to attack him but they go right through him.

"Well that was useless." Donnie comments. Venus walks over to him "We're just in a memory, remember? I wanna fight just as much as you do but you're forgetting one thing: We can't touch him." She reminds them.

They watch as the Utrom walks away. They are surrounded by swirling lights again "Now what?" Raph muttered.

"Time's passing." Donnie explained as they see that they are back at the starship. The Utroms appear with more and new exo-suits. "A lot of time." They see the yellow Utrom with a bandage wrapped around his head as he participates building more of the suits.

"What's happening?" Raph questions as they watch. Suddenly, ninjas jump in and explosions goes off, surrounding everyone with fire and smoke. Then someone else jumps in: The Shredder. The turtles, Yuuki, and Splinter gasp in shock, while Venus and Mona stared slightly intimidated by him.

"Um,..who the heck is that?!" Venus exclaims. No one answered her as they were still in shock.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It kind of looks like the Shredder." Leo said.

"Kind of too much like the Shredder." Raph corrects.

"Ninjas!" The Shredder calls out "Attack! Destroy them all!" The ninjas starts to attack the Utroms, taking out most of them. The Utroms start to jump on the Shredder but he knocks them off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mortu demands. "We mean you no harm!" The Shredder makes his way towards Mortu and punches him, knocking him back. He lands a few hits on him before Mortu is slammed into the ground. "We come in peace!" Mortu protests. The Shredder towers over him "But you will go in pieces!" The Shredder declares, raising his foot. Mortu rolls out of the way just in time before he was stomped.

"It can't be our Shredder. That was 700 years ago. It must be the Shredder's ancestor or something." Donnie said in confusion.

"I wish we could do something to help them." Yuuki replies.

"I don't like it either, but all we can do is watch." Leo said as he tries to reassure her.

Back inside the building, Stockman crawls on the ceiling and hides as two Utroms move about him. Stockman crawls into the pod room. Fugitoid and Mortu are standing around. "I must say, this is the most intriguing device, sir." Fugitoid said as neither of them notices the spider robot "We really must exchange Cosmo ethereal equations sometime." Stockman crawls over to a panel and his head comes out. He opens the panel.

Shredder begins walking towards them. "Mikey, get back." Leo warns as Mikey steps closer to the Shredder. "Don't get too close to him."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Leo." Mikey assures "Like you told me, this isn't real, remember?" He steps forward and phases through the Shredder "Hey ugly." Mikey taunts as he starts to make faces at him.

"Mikey, get away from him." Yuuki warns nervously.

* * *

In the pod room, Stockman messes with the wires. "Sweet dreams, you cursed freaks." He connects two wires.

As they watch, the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, and Splinter suddenly return to their normal colors.

"That the?!" Raph asked in surprise

"Our weapons! They've disappeared!" Leo exclaims.

"Or should I say, very unpleasant nightmares?" Stockman asked, laughing evilly.

"Mikey!" Yuuki shouts out to him. "WHAT?!" The Shredder shouts out in surprise as he sees a giant turtle appear in front of him. Mikey smiles sheepishly and the Shredder charges at Mikey, striking him down hard. Mikey is sent flying back, knocked out.

With the Fugitoid and Mortu, they hear alarms go off, they realize something is happening in one of the chamber pods. "What's happening?!" Fugitoid asked in shock.

"I don't understand!" Mortu said as he presses some buttons "Something has gone horribly wrong!"

"Oh dear! Michaelangelo's vital signs! They're going critical!" Fugitoid exclaims

"This is Stockman. All finished here. I am proceeding to phase two," Stockman reports as he crawls away.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out as they all rush towards him.

"Oh no," Raph gasps.

"Michaelangelo!" Splinter cries out in worry. The Shredder looks at the eight.

"Curious, capture those... strange creatures and the girl. They may prove useful." Shredder orders his ninjas as he walks away.

Splinter checks Mikey, supporting him "Michaelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt."

"Can't you heal him?!" Raph asked worried as he turns to Venus.

Venus tries as she places her hands over Mikey but nothing happens. Mikey is not waking up. "It won't work!" Venus said, frustrated.

"Someone must have altered the program on us!" Donnie exclaims as he stands back to back with his brothers, the Foot ninjas surrounding them.

"Whatever," Leo said. "We're in it up to our necks! This reality isn't virtual anymore!"


	34. Secret Origins Part Two

The turtles, Yuuki, and Mona get into a fighting stance as the Foot ninjas surround them and Splinter tries to call out to Mikey as he lies unconscious. "My son! Can you hear me? Michaelangelo!"

Outside of the chamber, Mortu tries to figure out what is wrong.

"Michaelangelo is going critical!" The Fugitoid said. "You must pull them out of the virtual reality system!"

"I'm trying," Mortu answers as he continues to press buttons "The system is locked up, the controls aren't responding."

"Oh, how can this have gone so horribly wrong?"

Stockman crawls up the walls, undetected as he laughs.

* * *

"Steady guys, this is about to get ugly." Leo said.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Donnie replies gravely "This is supposed to be virtual reality!" One of the ninjas charges at him and Donnie moves out of the way while another comes out from behind him. Donnie kicks at them "They're not suppose to be able to see us, let alone attack us!"

One of the ninjas charges at Raph with his sword, he grabs the ninja's hand and jumps behind him. Raph uses him as a shield as the other two ninjas begin to attack him. "Come on, ladies, let's dance!" He manages to disarm them and the ninja that he is holding, tossing him to the other two before kicking them all down. Some of the ninjas throws shurikens at Donnie and he dodges them all. He smirks in victory, but then all the bamboo behind him fall on his head.

"Leonardo," Splinter calls out to him "We must become shadows."

Leo kicks down two ninjas near him "Guys time to disappear! Raph, you and Mona get Mikey and head for the bamboo!" Raph and Mona rushed over to Mikey, they placed his arms over their shoulders, lifting him up then jump into the bamboo.

"Don, Venus and Yuuki, you're with me."

As the three fight against the Foot ninjas, Splinter chops some bamboo and kicks it to them "My children, catch!" They jump and catch it, using the bamboo as weapons. They fight against the Foot and manages to knock them down. More of the ninjas starts to appear from the bamboo as well as the Shredder.

"Uh-oh," Leo gasps "Here comes the Shredder's great-great grand pappy."

Two ninjas stood beside the Shredder and fire arrows at Leo but Yuuki blocks them with her bamboo. Leo quickly pulls her out of the way as he sees more arrows fired at them, dodging them.

"These guys may not be real," Donnie said as he blocks arrows coming at him "But they mean business."

"Let's go!" Leo calls out. He picks Yuuki up, carrying her in his arms, and Donnie and Venus follow after him as they disappear into the trees. The Foot ninjas began to chop down the bamboo to search for them.

"Send some men to watch the road through the forest, they won't get far." The Shredder orders. "You others, come with me, I have important business in the village."

They are unaware that Leo, Donnie, Venus, and Yuuki were up in the trees. They watched as the ninjas split up into groups to search for them.

"Don, you and Venus go find the others, and make sure they're okay." Leo orders. He turns to Yuuki "You too, Yuuki." He hands her over to Donnie as she climbs onto his back.

"I will follow Mr. Personality for a bit, I'll catch up." Leo said.

"Be careful." Yuuki said. Leo leans in and kisses her and she returns it then he jumps out of the trees beginning to follow Shredder.

* * *

Outside of the chamber, Mortu still tries to figure out what is wrong with the system.

"Why don't we just shut the system down?" Fugitoid asked.

"Normally, it would be that simple," Mortu said "But the system's been tampered with, the slightest distraction or energy spike could destroy them. We must disconnect their minds from the pods carefully, but it will take time. Let us hope they can survive that long."

* * *

Night has fallen, and Leo was still following the Shredder. He watches from the trees as he sees the Shredder at a blacksmith and watch as three men working on something then rush towards the Shredder. They kneel down in front of him. One of the men places a wrapped red cloth on the ground.

"Hai, tono-sama." The man in the middle said as he stands up with the wrapped cloth in his hands. He walks over with it and kneels in front of the Shredder, holding it out to him "I made the blade just as you requested."

"The metal is amazing, I've never seen it's like before."

"Nor will you ever again." The Shredder said as he grabs the blade, pulling out something behind him. "Let's just say that the metal fell from the heavens."

Shredder connects the handle with the blade. The sword begins to spark and light up, frightening the blacksmith workers.

"Just as the ninja said to understand from goblins, behold! The Goblin Sword! The Sword of Tengu!"

Leo gasps from the trees. Shredder aims the sword at the workers "And now for your payment," and shoots it at one of them, knocking them into the others and through the blacksmith shop, destroying it.

"The sword is perfect!" The Shredder boasts "With it, my enemies will not be able to hide. I will find them and destroy them."

Shredder laughs menacingly and Leo jumps away out of the trees unnoticed as he headed back towards the others, worried.

* * *

Leo makes it back to the others and jumps down from the trees.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked.

Yuuki looked down at orange masked ninja cradled in her lap, he was still unconscious.

Splinter sighs "We must be careful, Michaelangelo is not well. And I fear that in this dream world, if we believe we have died, then we will truly die."

"Being careful won't be easy. That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the Sword of Tengu!"

Splinter looks completely shocked "This is not good."

* * *

Outside of the TCRI building, the armed forces try to barge in, with no success. The doors and windows were sealed off. "My orders are to get into that building and that's exactly what I'm going to do. All units, open fire!" They fire at the doors with tanks and lasers "Cease fire, cease fire!"

The soldiers ceased fire and looked to see that they didn't even leave a dent on the barricade. "I don't believe it. We're going to need some heavy ordnance. I want to commend you on airborne, now!"

Mortu and the Fugitoid are under the control working on it, trying to figure it out to free the others from the chamber. A holographic screen appears in front of them.

"Mortu-" One of them said. "We-"

"Are under-"

"Attack."

This location-"

"Is no longer-"

"Viable."

"We are-"

"surrounded. We have-"

"No choice-"

"We must-"

"Now use the transmat and-"

"Return home."

"Our preliminary defenses are holding." Mortu explained. "We must save the turtles, Yoshi's daughter, and their master, and the others, they are under our care."

"Are their lives-"

"More important-"

"Than the lives of the Utroms?"

Mortu pauses. He felt a slight anger beginning to boil inside of him. He hated of how low his race had become. Cowards. Calmly, he looks up at the screen to the councilors.

"All life is precious, councilor." He pointed out.

"True."

"But remember, Mortu," They all said at the same time "You have a great responsibility to your fellow Utroms."

"The burden is heavy." Mortu mutters.

"You must bear it."

"I...I understand, council." Mortu replies, hesitantly. The screen disappears.

"You can't abandoned my friends!" Fugitoid pleaded.

"Don't worry professor, we will find a way to save them, and ourselves."

* * *

The turtles, Venus ,Mona, and Yuuki stand around Mikey who was now resting on Splinter's lap. Mikey groans and stirs around for a bit "Master Splinter, is it... time to eat?" He calls unconscious again. Suddenly, a girl's scream rang through the forest as they heard it.

"You guys hear that?" Donnie questions.

"A fight in the forest." Splinter said

"Over the hill, to the north." Leo confirms.

"Go, investigate, I will stay and look after your brother."

The six bow to him and they rush off to where the fight was happening. When they arrive they see the Foot ninjas attacking an elderly man, with a little boy, and a young girl who was fending them off with a weapon. The ninjas attack them and the girl defends against them.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate these old school Foot ninjas as much as I hate the modern day versions." Raph said as they watch the girl fight against the Foot. The girl blocks one of the ninjas and manages to knock them down.

"She's good," Donnie said "I like her."

Venus turns to him "Excuse me?" She asks as raises her eye at him.

Donnie eyes widen "I-I just meant that she's a good fighter. Not that you aren't good, either." He stammers. Venus gives him a shocked look.

Donnie immediately goes quiet when he realizes "That's not what I meant! I mean-" His mouth was covered as Yuuki covers it with her hand, stopping him from saying anything else "You'll thank me later." She said.

"What do you say we lend a hand?" Leo asks

The six rush to the fight, but as they got halfway there, they see something moving from the trees above the fight. Two other ninjas jump down from the trees with weapons in their hands and when they land they knock the Foot ninjas down.

"All sorts of bozos are coming to this party." Raph said

"A few too many, look!" Leo calls out and they look to see more Foot ninjas coming.

One of the Foot ninjas knocks down one of the mysterious ninjas leaving the other one outnumbered. The turtles, Yuuki, Venus and Mona soon joined the fight, as well, attacking the Foot. While the girl was defending herself against a Foot ninja, another approached her from behind and threw his chain from his kusarigama at her aiming at the girl's head. She gasps as it comes right at her. Venus uses her bamboo to grab the chain before it could hit the girl.

She pulls on the chain, pulling the ninja towards her and jabs her finger into their chest. They fall to the ground. More ninjas approached, and Venus tries to defend them off from the girl. The turtles, Yuuki and Mona knock the other Foot ninjas to the ground. Raph defends himself but a ninja cuts his bamboo, completely making it useless. Raph throws it away "Looks like I'm doing this the old-fashioned way." He jumps into the cart and hits the ninja as the other end catapulted up, hitting them. He hits another ninja, knocking them down and all of them retreat. The six gave each other high fives and cheered.

"We kick serious ninja butt, even in ancient Japan!" Donnie cheers

But the victory was soon cut short. "Stay away evil goblins!" The old man yells but then look at the other two mysterious ninjas. "Save us! Save us from the green kappa! Goblins! Goblins!"

"Somehow, I don't think we're gonna get the thank you we deserve." Leo said gravely as the two ninjas approached them.

As the two ninjas approach, the little boy, young girl, and old man are making their escape in their cart. But, the girl stops and looks at them. She bows to the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, and Mona and left.

"Look, we're only trying to help." Leo said

"We don't wanna fight you." Donnie replies.

"Although, I like fighting," Raph said as he punches his fist in his hand "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game." The two ninjas back away in shock and looks at each other.

"The Utrom?" The ninja with brown hair said

"How do these strange creatures and human know of the Utroms?" The one with black hair questions

"That's it!" Leo gasps in realization and points to their necklaces "That's where I've seen that medallion before, on the Guardians. Our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians. You work for the Utrom, right? We'll look, we're on the same side."

"We need to talk to the Utroms, we're stuck here in this place like them, and maybe they can help us." Donnie said "Can you take us to them?"

The two Guardians said nothing.

"Can you at least let them know that we need to see them?" Yuuki asks. The Guardians continue to stay quiet and looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"We will tell them." One of them spoke as they put their swords away and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Donnie calls out "But how will we find you?"

"If our masters agree to an audience, they will find you." The black haired said as they left.

* * *

Stockman crawls from a vent inside of the security room. The guard leaves and he crawls up to the system, shutting it down. His head pops out, "Phase two is complete. Security is down, thanks to my genius." Suddenly, He is shocked and he screams in pain.

"Sorry, sorry, I should know better, master. I have detected an underground passage that should allow you and your men to enter the building unseen," "I'll deactivate the security of that sector and commence with phase three," He shuts the hologram panel down.

Meanwhile, outside of the TCRI building, the army forces were still trying to break in "Area has been cleared, commander. One knock on the front door." The General looks up and sees a helicopter flying above.

"Roger that, hold on to your hats and ear pieces. It's gonna get big." The helicopter fires a missile at the door.

Outside of the chamber, the whole room shakes violently, knocking the Fugitoid and Mortu down to the ground.

"Oh dear!" The robot gasps "That can't be good!"

The explosion manages to destroy the doors "That did it. All units move in!"

The soldiers start to run inside.

A screen pops up, revealing the counselors. "Mortu there's been-"

"A security breach-"

"And internal security control is not responding."

"We must leave at once."

"I understand council," Mortu said and he turns to an Utrom standing at the control panel "Deploy the security bots."

"Yes sir."

Mortu pulls off the rest of his suit, shedding it "Instruct the transmat for immediate evacuation."

"Mortu, you must come with us now." One of the counselor said, still on screen

"Not yet."

"Mortu, you must come with us now." The second counselor answered.

Mortu turns to them, he narrows his eyes "I am NOT abandoning my godchild." He said, firmly. He reaches up to the screen "Mortu, don't you dare hang up on-!" The counselors were cut off.

" You must free my friends!" Fugitoid pleads.

"Of course professor, we will not abandoned them, I promise. If only they can activate the pods internal fail safe, but that's too much to hope for."

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, and Mona returned to the camp.

"Welcome back bros and dudettes!" Mikey greets them happily as he eats more sushi "Anyone for sushi?"

Raph places him in a head lock and gives Mikey a noogie "Aww, Mikey, you bum. I'm glad you're okay." Raph said as he sits down beside him.

"Mikey, know that not a molecule of that food is real," Donnie pointed out "It's all part of an illusion."

"Yeah, I know. " Mikey said as he continued to eat the sushi "But, right now, its real enough for me."

"That's it!" Splinter said and they turn their attention to him "The answer is-"

"Greetings" The Utrom said as he pulls his robes to reveal himself "I am Mortu." The eight bow to him.

"Mr. Mortu." Leo speaks "You're just the...man we need to see." Mortu looks confused at what he said.

* * *

They all sit around and as Leo explains everything. "It was at that point, the pod's story became real." Leo finishes. "So you see, Mr. Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and can't get out."

"I do see," Mortu said. "It is an interesting phenomenon, you have much knowledge in our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know, the Shredder is one of-" before Mortu could finish, they hear laughter and Foot ninjas jump out of the trees, surrounding them. The Shredder comes out of the forest.

"How fortuitous, that I should find you here Mortu." Shredder said "Now, I can display the true powers of the Sword of Tengu, for your amusement and demise!"

The sword lights up and sparks. Everyone braced themselves for an attack, but Shredder strikes the ground sending a wave of electricity, it hits Mortu's exo-suit, electrocuting him. Mortu falls out of the body and the others jump out of the way as the suit explodes. The two Guardians jump and stand next to Mortu, to protect him. The Shredder laughs and fires again, knocking the two Guardians into the trees.

He strikes the sword again at Leo, Donnie and Splinter as they charge at him, knocking them back. He aims again hitting Splinter, knocking him back again. When Raph tries to attack him, the Shredder fires his sword again, shocking Raph and pulls him to the ground. Leo rushes to help him but Shredder fires at him, sending Leo flying and lands next to Splinter. Mona and Venus charges at the Shredder but they're thrown back as well.

Shredder makes his way towards Mortu and laughs menacingly. But, Yuuki quickly picks Mortu up "You want him! You're going to have to go through me first!" She shouts. Shredder raises the Sword of Tengu and unleashes a blast. Yuuki quickly clings Mortu to her chest and rolls out of the way. Another blast hits her, knocking her down. Quickly, she pulls Mortu close to her chest, protecting him, as she lands hard on her side.

"Yuuki!" Leo shouted , worried. He was about to rush towards her but Splinter grabs his arm stopping him.

Splinter clears his throat and Leo turns to him "Leonardo, listen to me. There is little time. This virtual reality is an illusion in an illusion, an illusion of the mind," Leo gives him a confused look "Control your mind, and you will control the illusion."

"I will try sensei."

The Shredder raises the sword at Mortu, who looks up at him in fear, and Yuuki. "Goodbye, Mortu." Leo shuts his eyes tightly, and concentrates. The Sword of Tengu disappears from the Shredder's hands, confusing him and the Foot. "What?!" Shredder questions as he wildly looks around "Where is the Sword of Tengu?!"

The sword soon appears in Leo's hand "It's right here!"

"Whoa," Mikey gasps while Donnie looks confused "How'd he do that?"

"You want it back?!" Leo roars

The Shredder's eyes widen in fear. Leo raised the sword and struck the ground as hard as he could. A beam of electricity shot out causing an explosion sending the Shredder and the Foot flying. Leo strikes at the Shredder again. He is sent flying through some bamboo and falls off of a cliff and into the rocks below. Leo turns to the Foot ninjas and they retreat. Leo closes his eyes and the sword vanishes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Neo, I-I mean, Leo." Donnie calls out jokingly.

"Way to go, bro!" Mikey cheers.

Leo help Yuuki up and she smiles "Show off." She teases.

Yuuki hands Mortu back to the two Guardians as they walked up "Your actions demonstrate the veracity of what you say," The other Guardian holds a small black cube in his hand out to them "Take this, it should help you return safely to where you belong."

"But, if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything to affect the real world?" Mikey asked. "I-we-you, urg, my brain hurts!"

"If this world is an virtual projection created from our technology, then we Utroms have encoded an internal fail safe that can be activated using the virtual reset device you now possess." Mortu explained.

"Here we go," Leo said as he was about to press the button "I hope."

"Goodbye and thank you." Splinter said as he waves and bows to them.

"See you in a few hundred years." Raph replies and he gives a thumbs up.

Leo presses the box and it begins to light up brightly, blinding everyone. "Wait!" Leo calls out "What was it you were trying to say about the Shredder before?!"

"The Shredder is an-" But they didn't hear him finish. A bright light engulfs everyone and they opened their eyes, they found themselves back in the real world.

"They've done it!" Mortu exclaimed."They've activated the internal fail safe! But how?!"

Everyone sighs in relief as they stepped out of the pods, stretching out from being in the pods so long.

"Well, you helped us," Leo said "Not you you, but you. It's kind of a long story."

"Well I don't care how you got out," Fugitoid said as he helps Splinter out of the pod "What matters is your safe and sound."

"Still, I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned." Mortu ponders.

"Oh, but I do." A chilling voice calls out. The room went silent.

Everyone turned to see the Shredder standing in the doorway along with Hun and the Foot Elite with him. They are completely shocked to seeing him alive, again.

"No, it can't be!" Leo gasps in confusion "I finished you off myself, you can't be alive!"

"You merely separated my head from my body," Shredder laughs menacingly "A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive!"


	35. Secret Origins Part Three

"Attack! Destroy them all!" Shredder ordered and Stockman laughs menacingly.

Venus and Mona sees Hun and the Foot Elite "Who are they?!" Venus exclaimed "They don't like us either. " Donnie explains.

Fugitoid looks in fright and fear as he saw the robot spider cyborg, approaching "Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body." Stockman fires lasers from his body and knocks the Fugitoid into the pods.

"My children, attack!" Splinter ordered.

They charge into battle against the Foot ninjas and the Elites rush towards Mortu as the Guardians quickly ran into the room.

"Protect Mr. Mortu!" One of the Guardians said as they all rush to aid him pulling out their glowing swords. They jump and stand between the Foot Elite and Mortu, protecting the Utrom.

Splinter clashes against Hun but was thrown across the room. Shredder jumps in front of the Utrom "Mortu," Shredder calls out "I have anticipated this moment for nearly 10 centuries!"

"I'm surprised that with your genius, it took you a thousand years to find us!" Mortu taunted.

The Utrom and the Shredder engaged in battle. "If those guys have been enemies for that long," Leo calls out as he blocks and kicks another Foot soldier down "Then that means..."

"This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago!" Yuuki finishes.

When Mortu backs away from the Shredder, he is captured by Hun as the traps him in his arms, lifting Mortu up "Finally," Shredder said as he raises his gauntlet. But before he could Deliver the final blow more Utroms fly in and shoot lasers at them, making Hun release Mortu. The Utroms continue to fire at the Shredder until he jumps and grabs two of the Utroms and throws them down, knocking the others back as well.

One of the Foot Elite is about to strike one of the Utroms, but Leo quickly jumps in and grabs him, moving out of the away from the blow and kicks the Elite down. "Whoa!" Leo exclaims as another Elite charges at him, trying to stab at the Utrom he was holding. Leo moves him out of the way before he could get hit "Sorry about this," Leo said to the Utrom before he reels him back "Donny, go long!" Leo hurls the Utrom across the room. Donnie manages to catch him before placing him back into the hovercraft. He sighs in relief.

"At last," Stockman said as he approaches Raph and Mikey "It's time I finally have my revenge on you annoying mutations and your friends."

"Stockman?" Raph questions as he and Mikey put away their weapons "I almost didn't recognize you, new hair cut?" Mikey laughs.

Stockman glares at them and fires lasers from his robotic body, shooting the two turtles across the room. He laughs as he continues to fire at them. Mortu continues to fight against the Shredder before the Shredder kicks him down and causes Mortu to fall out of his exo-suit.

Shredder looks over at Baxter who was still firing lasers "Stockman, hold. You have more important business!"

"Never!" Stockman objects, turning to him "My revenge comes first!" He fires at Raph and Mikey again.

"I said hold!" The Shredder eyes glow red and Stockman's body starts to spark, electrocuting him "Initiate, now!"

"Yes,...master." Stockman said and scurries away "The device will soon be under your control."

Mortu pushes himself up "The device!" Yuuki picks him up and places the Utrom into the exo-suit "The transmat! We must stop that cyborg before-" Before everyone could rush after the cyborg, Hun and two of the Elite block their way.

Shredder laughs from behind them. "You will go nowhere!"

Just as he finishes, Mona kicks him into an organic pod causing the Shredder to get stuck. Mortu rushes over to a panel and quickly press some buttons, causing the pod to complete enclose around the Shredder, engulfing him in it. They hear muffled screams as he tried to get out of the pod. Hun and the Foot Elite rush over to try and tear it open, while the others fight. Mortu, the Guardians and the Fugitoid and a few other Utroms manages to escape out of the room to get to the transmat. "We must hurry before the transmat is secured!"

Shredder bursts out of the pod "After the Utrom, now!"

Before Shredder, Hun and the Foot Elite could leave, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Splinter block their way.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Raph growls.

"You're not worth wasting my time." Shredder said as he press some buttons on a panel.

They turned around to see some organic layering covering up the door behind them sealing the only exit. Then white liquid began to pour into the room from the walls and the pods. A tunnel comes out from a wall near the Shredder and he, Hun and the Foot Elite run into it before it disappears.

Everyone rushes to the walls and started to beat on it as the room continued to fill up as the white liquid was at their waist now.

Donnie was at the control panel trying to figure it out "It's no good, I can't work these controls!" He exclaims.

Leo slices at the walls before it closes up "I keep slicing at the walls, but it just heals itself. It's like the room is alive."

"Wait!," Donnie calls out before he walks over to the others "That's it! This is a techno organic chamber. We need to think a little less techno and a little more organic." He uses his staff to hit the wall and it jiggles "See? The walls have techno organic nerve endings. They can feel. Just follow my rhythm." Donnie explains as he hits the wall again. The others follow. "If we can agitate the nerve endings just so..."

As they continue to hit the walls, the room starts to make a weird noise and they stop as the room starts to shake violently. "She's gonna blow!" Donnie shouted. The white liquid shoots up, along with the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus and Splinter and they explode through the ceiling into a hallway, landing roughly on the floor.

"Okay, that was nasty." Mikey said as he stands up.

Then Donnie felt arms wrap around his neck as Venus pulls him towards her "Donatello, I love your big beautiful brain!" She said as she kisses him on his cheek.

* * *

Outside of the building, Casey and April are sitting around in the Battle Shell. A soldier talks on his phone and orders the troops inside. Robots blast at them and one soldier drags his unconscious comrade away.

"We can't sit around anymore, we need to know what's going on in there." April said as she changes in the back, while Casey covers his eyes as she did. "The authorities won't talk to us, but they might talk to a TV news reporter." When she finishes, April steps out revealing herself in a yellow jumpsuit, holding a microphone in her hand "How do I look?" She asked.

Casey turns around to look at her "Uh, great," He comments "If you're moving toxic waste."

April punches Casey in his shoulder "OW!" Casey exclaims, rubbing his arm.

"You're no help," She picks up a homemade camera and holds it out to Casey "Can you at least be my cameraman?"

"Do I have a choice?" He questions.

* * *

Back inside of the building, the Utroms and the Guardians stand guard in front of the transmat. "Be ready for anything." Mortu orders.

Suddenly, two devices are thrown in front of them and they start to spark. Mortu, the Utroms, Fugitoid, and the Guardians quickly jump out of the way as the devices explodes and the Shredder steps out from the smoke entering the room. The Utroms fire at him but the lasers bounce off of his suit.

"Stay back!" Mortu exclaims "I will not let you destroy the transmat!" Mortu charges at the Shredder but the Shredder strikes him, knocking Mortu back onto the platform which begins to glow.

"I do not intend to destroy it, Mortu." Shredder said as he walks up the stairs advancing towards them "I will use it to send you to your doom. Perhaps, I'll place you in the extreme heat of a supernova, or the cold endless vacuum of space." Stockman shocks the Fugitoid and knocks him onto the transmat as well. "And you're just the beginning, after I dispose you, I will use the device to conquer the world of the Utroms! And I will destroy every last one of your kind, Mortu!"

"Not if we got anything to say about it!"

The Shredder turns to see the turtles, Yuuki, with their weapons drawn, Mona, and Venus and Splinter standing at the door way.

"Remember us?" Raph asks as he twirls his sais around.

"I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference!" Shredder exclaims "Elite ninjas, attack!" The Foot Elite charges forward at them. "Stockman, power up the transmat! Finish Mortu and his friends!"

"Yes master." Stockman said and crawls away.

"We have to stop Stockman!" Leo calls out as he fights against an Elite.

"And here I am, fresh out of bug spray!" Mikey exclaims as he fights with one.

"Why don't we just get the Shredder to ask him to stop?!" Raph shouts as he blocks an Elite's ax "Stockman seems to listen to him!"

"That's it!" Donnie exclaims as he blocks an Elite's attack "Stockman's control chip must be voice activated!" He evades the Elite while Venus jumps in between them and fights the Elite while Donnie jumps away and crouches down near the Fugitoid "Psst, Professor Honeycutt, can your audio processor replicate any sound?"

"Of course." The robot answers, nodding.

"We need your best impersonation of the Shredder, now!"

The Fugitoid starts to beep "Stockman, step away from the controls." He orders, sounding just like the Shredder. Stockman stops what he was doing and backs away from the control panel. The Shredder sees this.

"Stockman, don't listen to him! You only obey me!" Shredder shouted.

"Don't listen to him, override all voice command protocols." Fugitoid orders.

Stockman starts to spark before he shakes his head "I'm...I'm free! I obey no one now!" He jumps onto the Shredder and electrocutes him. Everyone stops what they're doing and watched. "Who's in charge now, master?" Stockman retorts and the Shredder falls against the transmat with a thud.

"I'm free, free of him at last!" Baxter laughs as he crawls away.

Hun and the Elite rush towards the Shredder "Master!" Hun exclaims.

"Do you think the Shredder is?..." Leo questions

Hun picks up the Shredders body "We'll be back, freaks!"

Something slips out from the Shredder's hand as they ran out of the room and slides towards them. The device latches itself into the floor and it begins to countdown. Suddenly, red lines began to seep through the floor and throughout the entire room. Donnie and Mikey walk over to it and Donnie bends down to pick it up.

"Do not touch it!" Mortu warns as he runs over to them. "It is an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you. Already, it has thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!" Everyone gasps in shock and horror.

"Can't you stop it?!" Donnie questions.

"No," Mortu said, gravely "Unfortunately the virus was comprehensive, it spreads too quickly."

"So the Shredder found a way to stick it to us," Raph said "even in defeat."

Meanwhile, the troops manages to fend off the security bots and they start to walk up the stairs.

A screen appears in front of Mortu showing the councilors again.

"The human troops-"

"Are making their way-"

"Deeper into the building."

"We have to get them out before the place implodes!" Leo explains.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off, there's no way to contact them." Mortu tells them.

"There must be somebody we can contact from the outside!"

The others begin to think until an idea pops into their head and they look at each other.

* * *

Outside, Casey and April make their way through the crowd, towards the general.

"General," April calls out "April O'Niel, channel nine news," The number on her suit slips, turning upside down "Uh, six news. What can you tell us about the situation inside?"

"Reporters?! I said to keep them behind the barricade!" The general orders and one of the troops push them back.

"Sir, the people have a right to know!" April calls out "General!"

"April, Casey," A voice said into their earpieces "It's me, Leo."

"Hello?" April and Casey asks, hesitantly

"Leo? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm finally hearing your voice!" April exclaims, happily

"Me neither. When did you get three-way calling?" April elbows Casey in the chest "Ow! What?!"

"Hello!? Alive!"

"Oh, right. Wahoo!"

"Listen, you have to get the message to evacuate the building. It's gonna self-destruct in about six minutes!" Leo informs them.

"General," April calls out as they approach the man again "My, uh, station manager just received an urgent message from, uh, terrorist organization calling itself-"

"Goongala-Cowabunga!" Casey finishes and April gives him a look.

"They're gonna blow up the building, you have to get your men out of there in the next-"

"I thought I told you to keep those lunatics behind the barricades!" The General scolds the soldier

"But general!" April protests urgently as they are pushed away again.

* * *

Back inside of the building, the bomb was down to five minutes and the Guardians and more Utroms begin to run in the room. "Mr. Mortu," one of them calls out "The transmat is powered up."

"Primary team, assemble on the platform." Mortu ordered. "We're going home." Two of the Utroms in body suits kneel down and they crawl out of their suits.

"I hate walking on my tentacles." One of them complains.

"Oh, shut up, Kraang." The other one retorts.

A Guardian walks up to them onto the platform and the transmat starts to light up. The beam catches everyone's attention outside. "What the-" The general exclaims, seeing the beam before turning towards April and Casey "Uh, how much time did you say we have to evacuate?" April smirks.

One of the soldiers sees an large shadow which growls and walks away. Before he could follow after it, he gets an order from the general "Everyone, pull out! General's orders! Move it, move it, move it!"

As the bomb drops down to four minutes, the Councilors ride into the room with their chairs.

"Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated."

"Secondary team will accompany the council." Mortu ordered.

The Councilors depart from their chairs in glass hover crafts and lands in the Guardian's hands. They step onto the transmat.

"It is good-"

"To be going-"

"Home."

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us?" Mortu asked as he turns to the robot. "We would gladly offer you asylum on our home world."

"Really? Me?" Fugitoid asked. "To live amongst an advance peaceful organization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's a dream come true," He turns to face the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Splinter "But my friends, I will miss you. I...I thank you enough."

"Take care of yourself, professor." Donnie tells him.

"Mr. Mortu," Leo speaks up "Thank you for everything."

Mikey sniffs and wipes his eyes "Man, I hate long goodbyes." He sobs and hugs Raph, which annoys him.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race, Mortu-san." Splinter said as he bows to Mortu.

"It is we who are honored, Master Splinter." Mortu replies and bows back.

"I hope that we can meet again." Yuuki said. Mortu smiles and hugs her.

"Before we leave, small tokens of your appreciation." Mortu holds out his hand and a glass orb appears. He hands it to Splinter. Splinter takes it and he goes into an trance. "Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal Guardian that ever served the Utrom. " Yoshi and Splinter bow to each other. "He gave his life to protect us, but his spirit lives on in his collective history." Splinter comes out of his trance and wipes away the tears filling his eyes.

"Yuuki, you look so much like your mother, but you have your father's eyes. The same determination and willingness to help others. You have Yoshi's fighting spirit. There is something that I want to give you, as well." Mortu holds a necklace out to her.

"A locket?" Yuuki questions as she took it. Leo walks over to her to see it as she opens it up. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph looked over their shoulders to see as well. Inside, revealed a picture of a man with short dark brown hair, wearing an yellow and black suit and brownish red eyes and a woman with long black hair and fair skin, who holding a baby girl as she reached out to the rat sitting on the man's shoulder as the two smiled looking adoringly and lovingly at her.

"Your father, Yoshi, wanted you to have it."

Yuuki put the locket around her neck and smiled "Thank you." She said.

"And now my friends, you must leave the building while you still can," Mortu kneels down and crawls out of his exo-suit "Donatello, if you would do the honor of powering up the transmat?"

"Sweet!" Donnie exclaims happily as Mortu crawls onto the transmat. "I'm all over it!" Before Donnie could do anything, shurikens were thrown at the control panel. It sparks and Donnie jumps away from it. They looked to see the Shredder and the others have returned.

"As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!" The Shredder exclaims. He jumps in and starts to attack the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Splinter. He knocks them all down.

Then he makes his way towards the transmat "For a thousand year struggle ends now!"

One of the Guardians draws his sword as the Shredder got closer but Yuuki jumps in front of them as well as the turtles and Mona and Venus. They thrown in a few hits until Splinter jumps in and kicks him off of the transmat. The Guardian cradles the Councilor he was holding, getting ready to engage in the fight as well, but Donnie stops him.

"No. Protect your masters, we'll handle the Shredder!"

"Let me finish off the turtles and their friends," Hun said to the Shredder "No! They're mine!" Shredder answers and stands up "You and the others track down Stockman. He is still of some use to me!" Hun and the Elites leave the room and the Shredder makes his way back to the turtles, and the others. "No!" Shredder exclaims as Donnie is back at the control panel, trying to work the damaged controls before he hits the button, powering up the transmat and it begins to work again.

"We shall meet again." The Guardian said as they began to disappear.

"After centuries, I will not be denied my revenge!" Shredder shouted as he begins to rush to them, but they completely disappear. He looks at everyone completely enraged "You!" He said threateningly to them "You have been more than thorns in my side. But, now you have robbed me of my triumph! And for that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder raises his gauntlet to strike but Splinter blocks it with his staff.

"Shredder, there is no time!" Splinter protests "The building is about to implode. Even you cannot survive!"

Shredder uses his other gauntlet and breaks Splinter's staff "Then we shall all perish together!"

Donnie tries to use his staff to hit the Shredder but it breaks in two and Shredder kicks him. One minute was left on the bomb. Then Shredder knocks down Splinter. Mikey attacks and gets a few hits in as Raph throws his sais at him, but the Shredder catches them and kicks the two turtles back. Leo manages to knock the Shredder down, making him drop the sais and Raph picks them up.

"Thanks bro." Raph replies, picking up his weapons.

Shredder stands back up, standing between Leo and Raph and they charge at him. The manages to get a few cuts in his suit, making him spark.

"Guys," Donnie calls out as he runs over to the control panel "Use your weapons to penetrate his armor, I think we can stop him for good!" He kicks at a loose metal board and causes it to fall, exposing wires. Leo hands Splinter one of his swords, Raph hands Mona one of his sais, and they all began to attack the Shredder stabbing their weapons into the Shredder's armor. Yuuki throws her Tessen, penetrating it.

"You pathetic creatures," Shredder groans, still standing "cannot hurt me!"

"Don't be so sure!" Donnie shouted and connects two wires together. A large spark flies and strikes the Shredder, electrocuting him. He lets out a howl in pain. He falls down. As they walk towards his fallen body, everyone look down at him. They hear a noise coming from the Shredder and see smoke seeping out from the Shredder's stomach and it starts to open up. Eyes glared at them inside.

"The Shredder's," Donnie starts as the Utrom prisoner crawls out "an Utrom?!"

"Ahh!," Mikey screamed. "Its that prisoner dude! He's the one who-who"

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash a millennia ago!" The Utrom growls as he finishes.

"He ain't so tough now!" Raph growls punching his hands "Let's just squish him!"

"I'm with you on that Raph!" Yuuki comments. The Utrom turns to her.

He growls and jumps, attaching itself to Yuuki's face. She screeches as she squirms trying to get him off. "What did you say?" The Utrom laughs. "I can't seem to hear you!"

"Get it off!" Mikey shouted as Leo tries to pull him off of her "Or there's gonna be a tiny little Shredder alien busting out of Yuuki's chest!"

Raph flicks him on the forehead "Ow!"

The Utrom snaps at Leo and he lets go. Splinter uses the remains of his staff to pry the alien off, flinging the Utrom across the room. He scurries away and hides. Donnie rushes towards the control panel and begins to type in an location for them to escape. "Guys, quick, I've got the transmat re-calibrated!" Donnie calls out.

They run to the transmat "Let's hope where ever we're going is a lot better than the last place we went!" Leo said. The Utrom came out from his hiding spot and runs to them. The bomb gets closer and closer to zero. The Utrom jumps to catch them, but they quickly disappear. He screams as a look of horror on his face as the bomb goes off.

* * *

Outside, the building explodes, Casey and April take cover behind the Battle Shell as the bright light nearly blinds them. They look to see a giant hole from where the building once stood.

"They guys," Casey said, gravely "Yuuki, Mona," April murmurs.

They hear something above them and look up to see a blue beam. They watch as Splinter and the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus fall out of it, landing roughly on top of the Battle Shell.

"Well, I got us out," Donnie said "But apparently, I neglected to get us down." He groans.

"Guys, Master Splinter," April cries out in relief "You're alive!" She notices Venus then turns to the brothers shocked "There is another mutant turtle besides you guys!? When did this happen?!" April exclaims.

"You, Earthlings, are very strange." Venus comments. The brothers laugh.

They cheer and give each other hugs. "Good to see you!" Raph said. Leo notices April's outfit.

"So, what's with the get-up? You a news reporter?" He teased. April throws away the microphone and laughs "In another lifetime maybe," She retorted, shrugging. Soon, police sirens were heard not too far away.

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location." Splinter tells them as the police cars appear at the hole. They all climb into the Battle Shell. Donnie starts it up.

"So, do you think we've seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Leo asked as he fastens his seat belt. April walks up to him, surprised.

"The Shredder?! Don't tell me he was in there too?!"

"Boy, do we have a story to tell you!" Yuuki and the turtles said at the same time.


	36. Reflections

The turtles are blindfolded by the side of their masks, while Yuuki had a normal blindfold, holding bamboo sticks as part of their training. Everyone came to Casey's farmhouse for a break from everything. However, Splinter wanted to use their time to train and not relax.

"Master Splinter," Donnie speaks "When you said that we we're coming up here for a little rest and recuperation, I though maybe you meant rest and recuperation."

"Ah, Donatello, there is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training." Splinter explains. "It brings focus and-" He hears game noises from behind him and turns to see Mikey with his eyes glued to the screen of the videogame he was playing, with his mask off. Splinter smacks it out of the turtle's hands.

Mikey kneels down to pick it up "Gamedude! Speak to me Gamedude!"

Splinter drags him back to the others by his mask. Casey and April were relaxing in the shade by the trees watching. Venus sat with her legs crossed reading a book while Mona leaned over her shoulder reading along with her as Venus helped her.

"Now, defend yourselves." Splinter said.

"Uh, sensei, we got zero visibility here." Raph pointed out. Splinter flips over them and charges at Leo, who defends himself. Raph blocks his staff as do Donnie and Mikey. Then Yuuki blocks it as well.

"Not bad, huh, sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Not bad at all." Splinter kneels on one knee "We are finished for the day." Everyone except Leo puts their bamboo sticks down. Splinter trips them, causing them to fall into each other like dominoes and landed on the ground in a pile, but Leo jumps over them at the last second.

"Master Splinter, you said that we were finished." Donnie said.

"A true ninja should never believe everything he hears." Splinter bows to the blue mask turtle and he bows back "Well done, Leonardo."

"There goes Leo making us look bad again." Donnie retorts as he stands up.

"Yeah, Leo doesn't always get it right." Raph murmurs as he stands, straightening his mask back into place.

"What was that, Raphael?" Splinter calls out.

"Uh, nothing, sensei." Raph answers, nervously walking past him. Leo helped Yuuki as he helped pull her up off of the ground.

"Come, let us sit and talk." Splinter said as they approached April who was reading and Casey, who was lying in his lounge chair. Venus was meditating on the blanket while Mona silently played and picked with the dandelions as they sat on the blanket that was laid out.

"No big deal, really, but I was thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and how he almost had Leonardo here going over to the dark side." Raph said, waving his fingers.

"He did what now?" Venus questions, intrigued.

Leo groans and places an hand on is forehead "Oh, here we go again. You know, I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing." He explains.

"And I don't blame ya. The Shredder almost had you believing that he was a good guy, remember?" Raph asked.

 _"The Shredder invited you and Yuuki to a little party, and like suckers, you went...alone."_

"Hey, I was kidnapped. I didn't really have a choice." Yuuki chimed in.

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

 _Leo looks around suspiciously until he sees Yuuki being surrounded by a dozen of Foot ninjas. He growls and quickly pulls out his swords and jumped "Mind if a cut in?" He asked, landing next to her facing the ninjas._

 _Leo looked over his shoulder at Yuuki "Stay close to me no matter what." She nodded._

 _Three ninjas made their move. They launch themselves at Leo and Yuuki. Leo kicks two of them knocking them back. The other one throws a lunch at Yuuki and she quickly side stepped tripping them. They fell into on top of three ninjas. Another one draws their sword making a charge at her from behind. Leo flips her spinning her around kicking them out of the way. One comes up from behind Leo. Yuuki tapped them on the back they turned around and she punches them in the face sending them flying last Leo. He looks in surprise then smiled._

 _They hear clapping and turn to see a man standing in the shadows. "Impressive. Very impressive." He comments and stops clapping. "My agents said that you were good, but their description doesn't do you two justice." He steps out with a grin on his face, standing a few feet away from them._

 _"I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjitsu and you both are?" The man finishes, gesturing to the two. Leo puts away his swords "Leonardo, and this is Yuuki." Leo said, bowing, while Yuuki silently stared at the man standing behind the turtle._

 _"I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things that you need to know. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves, but, you must know, there is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world." Saki sighs and looks at the Foot Clan symbol._

 _"Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good," "I was hoping that you would find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."_

Mikey breathes deeply "Join me Leonardo and Yuuki. I am your father." He mimics in a deep voice.

"I can't believe you bought the Shredder's whole twisted story." Raph replies.

"Neither can I." Leo murmurs

"Do not feel bad my son. You hoped that his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope." Splinter tells him, placing a hand on his heart.

"I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes, especially you sensei and Yuuki. I should have seen through the Shredder's lies. I should've seen it coming." Leo said. Sitting beside him, Yuuki took Leo's hand holding it "Don't be hard on yourself. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see Master Splinter coming." Mikey comments, pointing at Splinter.

" _Remember the first time we went to face the Shredder?" The Shredder knocks Donnie back, sending him sliding into a wall. "He kicked our shells all over the place."_

 _The Shredder raises his gauntlet getting ready to strike Leo from behind "No!" Leo turns to see Raph blocking the gauntlet with his sais. Shredder picks him up by his belt and throws him to the wall. Mikey is surrounded by ninjas. Yuuki jumps in to help him fight them. While he was distracted, Shredder kicks him into the wall and he lands on his injured foot "Ow.."_

 _Yuuki saw the Shredder coming after Leo as he was fighting some ninjas. She charged at Shredder but he quickly turned around and kicked her away. Sending her flying into the wall, hard. She slumped to the ground along side the three brothers._

 _"Yuuki!" Leo called out to her in alarm. He rushes over trying to get to the others until Shredder blocked his way. Shredder knocks him into the wall._

 _"None of you will leave here alive!" Shredder narrows his eyes into slits and raises his gauntlet getting ready to deliver the blow._

 _"I thought for sure that the Shredder was going to finish us all off."_

 _"Yeah, too bad he forgot one thing," "A little 90 pound weapon of mass destruction we like to call our dear old dad."_

 _Splinter jumps down from the water tower and blocks the gauntlet with his staff. "You destroyed my family once, I will not allow that to happen again."_

 _Splinter strikes Shredder with his staff and jumps to the water tower, glancing at it. He gestures to the Shredder with his finger. Shredder charges at him and tries to punch him, but Splinter dodges and uses his staff to block more blows. Splinter evades him as he slices at the rat with his gauntlet, hitting the support beams of the water tower. Splinter gets an idea and quickly moves away as Shredder slices more beams. The water tower starts to creak. The Shredder notices._

 _"This is for my Master Yoshi!" Splinter declares and he kicks one of the support beams, allowing the water tower to fall. The turtles and Yuuki move away from the water tower as they climbed up the wall. Shredder makes a run for it as the tower collapses down on him, spraying water everywhere as it breaks. Soon, it stops and Shredder is on the ground, wet, along with his army of ninjas. From above, the water tower falls on top of him._

 _"I thought I had avenged my Master Yoshi," The Shredder gauntlet rises up from the wreckage "But the Shredder was not finished."_

"Finished? I wonder if he'll ever be finished." Casey comments.

"He does have a habit of coming back." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, remember April's place?" Donnie asked.

 _"I wish I could forget it." Mikey said, with his head on his knees._

 _Leo crashes through the windows. They give a look of shock and he lands on the floor, bruised._

 _"Leo!" Donnie exclaimed._

 _"Leo, what happened?!" Raph demanded._

 _Mikey kneels beside him holding his head, gently. Leo struggles to open his eyes. "Who did this to you?!" Raph asks as his vision clears. They all look worried. Leo grunts and closes his eyes. Raph scowls in anger and clenches his fists._

 _"I'm gonna find out who did this." He growls, pulling out his sais walking towards the window._

 _"No, Raph, wait." Leo calls out, hoarsely. He kneels next to him and Leo pulls him closer_

 _"He's back the...Shredder." He mumbles, weakly._

 _The door bursts open and the Shredder steps in. "Oh, crud." Raph mutters under his breath._

 _"It's really him, like Leo said." Mikey said as the Shredder stands before them._

 _"Say farewell to each other while you still can."_

 _"Oh, yeah, Mr. Spiky pants? Well, you should be saying...farewell...to, uh, yourself!" Mikey retorts, nervously._

 _"Oh, yeah, Mikey that got 'em." Raph deadpans. Shredder narrows his eyes at them._

 _"Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all!" Raph declares. They charge at him. Shredder punches Raph down before knocking Mikey to the floor. Donnie leaps with his bo staff and Shredder grabs his weapon before sending Donnie flying into a pole next to Leo, Splinter, April and Yuuki. The Elite jump down in front of the Shredder._

 _"Finish them off." Shredder orders._

 _The Elite charge at the turtles, knocking them down one by one. Mikey jumps to the door and opens it "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!"_

 _As Raph and Casey fend off the ninjas, April and Yuuki help get Leo inside. Splinter, Raph and Casey run inside. Mikey locks the door and Shredder barricades it with a metal bar. Pulling out a sphere, he presses it and throws it to the ground, the shop catches on fire._

 _"Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" He said, swiping an pipe, which causes steam to come out._

 _"Hey, this door's getting hot." Mikey tells them, trying to open the door. "It's jammed! It won't open!"_

 _"Gas plus flame equals...let's book now!" Casey realizes. "We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaimed as he and Mikey tried to pry the door open with their weapons. The fire grows larger and larger until it finally explodes, knocking the police back._

"That was NOT a good day." Leo comments. April sighs, sadly, as she hugs her knees.

"I really miss that old place," She turns to them "Do you think he's gone for good? The Shredder?"

"I don't know. I sure thought Leo here finished him off at the Foot Headquarters." Raph said.

 _Leo lands in front of the fire, holding the Sword of Tengu, glaring intensely at the Shredder, who has Leo's swords. The two narrow their eyes at each other. They grip their swords tightly before the Shredder leaps into the air. Leo jumps as well._

 _They yell as the inch closer to each other in the air and a slice is heard as they land. Leo turns his head at the Shredder before seeing his head fall off of his body. The body crashes to the ground, dropping Leo's swords. Leo sheathes the Sword of Tengu away while Raph hand his own swords back to him. The five stared down at the Shredder, silently. The Shredder is no more._

 _"But it wasn't the end of him. Remember what happened the night our pals the Utroms were finally gonna beam themselves back home?"_

 _Mortu kneels down and crawls out of his body. "Donatello, would you do me the honor of powering up the transmat?"_

 _"Sweet!" Donnie exclaimed, excitedly. Suddenly, shurikens are thrown at the panel. It sparks and Donnie jumps away from it. "The Shredder came back into the TCRI building...badder than ever!"_

 _They look to see the Shredder and the others have returned. "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!"_

 _Shredder drops something and the device sinks into the floor, beginning to countdown. Weird red lines began to glow and seep through the floor and spread throughout the room. "Seems like he's always trying to make sure we never leave anywhere alive." Donnie and Mikey walk over to the device. Donnie bends down to pick it up._

 _"Do not touch it!" Mortu exclaimed as he runs over to them. "It is an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you. Already it had thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes!"_

 _Everyone gasps in shock and horror. The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus and Splinter stand against the Shredder._

 _"Bomb schomb. You guys are forgetting the freaky part of that whole ordeal," The Shredder leaps at them and fights them. "The Shredder's true identity!"_

 _"You pathetic creatures have interfered with my plans one time too many! For that, you shall pay with your lives!" The Shredder raises his gauntlet to strike, but Splinter blocks it with his staff._

 _"Shredder, there is no time!," Splinter protests. "The building's about to implode. Even you could not survive!"_

 _Shredder uses his other claw and breaks Splinter's staff in half. "Then we shall perish together!"_

 _Donnie tries to use his staff to hit the Shredder, but it only breaks in half and Shredder kicks him. One minute was left on the bomb. The Shredder then knocks down Splinter. Mikey attacks and manages to get in a few hits while Raph and Mona penetrates his armor with sais. Leo slices at his armor._

 _"Guys!" Donnie calls out as he runs to the control panel. "Use your weapons to penetrate his armor, I think we can stop him for good!" They stab their weapons into the armor and Yuuki throws her Tessen penetrating right through it._

 _"You pathetic creatures," The Shredder groans as he is still standing "Cannot defeat me!"_

 _"Don't be so sure!" Donnie shouted as he connects two wires. A large spark flies and hits the Shredder, electrocuting him. He howls in pain. He falls down to the floor with a thud. As they walk to stand around his fallen body, they hear a noise coming from the Shredder and they look to see smoke seep out from the Shredder's stomach, opening up. A pair of eyes glared at them._

 _"Ahh!" Mikey screamed. "Man, when we found out that the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly soiled my shell!"_

 _The Utrom growls and jumps latching his tentacles around Yuuki's face. She squirmed trying to get him off. "Nasty little bug." Raph comments._

 _"Get it off!" Mikey shouted as Leo tries to get the alien off but the Utrom snaps at him. Splinter uses his staff to pry the creature off of her and flings the alien across the room._

 _"Guys, quick!" Donnie calls out. They run to the transmat. The Utrom follows them right at their tails. The bomb counts closer and closer to zero. The Utrom jumps to catch them, but they disappear. He screams as a look of horror is on his face and the bomb goes off._

 _"How come every place we go, things get blown up?"_

 _"Just lucky, I guess."_

"Lucky? Yeah, but that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder." Donnie pointed out.

"There's no way he could have survived that, right?" April asks.

"I dunno, April, the Shredder may play rough, he may play dirty, but he don't play dead." Mikey answers.

"Yeah, but he sure leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes. I can't help but think of Master Yoshi." Leo explained.

 _Yoshi practices his skills and Splinter copies him. "Not only was he Master Splinter's sensei and your father, he was also an guardian sworn to protect valuable secrets of the Utroms. Secrets that the Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn."_

 _Suddenly, Hun punches the door open. "But, he didn't go down without a fight though."_

 _"Yeah, from what Master Splinter says, Master Yoshi was one tough dude." Mikey said._

 _"I wish we could've met him." Donnie commented._

 _The ninjas and Hun trap Yoshi. "You have to admire Master Yoshi's courage."_

 _"He was defiant to the last." Shredder enters the room._

 _"Yeah, he really threw in the Shredder's face."_

 _"Like some else we know."_

 _"He who lives without honor...will end without honor!"_

 _"Even though it cost him his life." Shredder raises his gauntlet before delivering the final blow to Yoshi. Splinter closes his eyes as a haunting sound of a slice hits his ears._

 _Splinter sighs. "When I think of my Master Yoshi, my heart aches. But, I know that Master Yoshi kept his honor to the end. A true warrior. A true Guardian. A true father."_

Casey stands up enraged. "With the Shredder and Hun and the Purple Dragons!" He grabs his chair and smashes it against the trees. "The heartless goons, like, I just wanna gaaah!"

Everyone stares at him uncomfortably. "I think what Mr. Jones here is trying to say is, we're all sorry for your loss Master Splinter." April sits down with him, holding his hand. She turns to Yuuki "And you as well."

"I may not remember him, but at least I have you guys and my parents. That's good enough for me. " Yuuki said, smiling.

"Thank you," Splinter bows to April. "We have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder."

April and Casey look down at their hands before glancing back up at each other. They quickly retract their hands and Casey scratches his neck sheepishly and April blushing.

"You guys wanna know the funny part?" Donnie ponders.

"There's a funny part?" Raph asks, sarcastically.

"Well, not haha funny, but kinda ironic. I was thinking that the Shredder had a bigger hand in our lives than we know. Without the Shredder, we'd all still be pet turtles in a glass jar right now." Everyone give him confused looks.

"What'cha talking about Willis?" Mikey asked in a deep voice.

"Well, allow me to explain. As you all might recall, we got mutated by that strange ooze when we were only babies."

"I remember as if it were yesterday. You were all so cute." Splinter comments.

"The ooze that mutated us came from the TCRI building, right? And why did the TCRI building even exist? Because the Utroms were trying to build their transmat so they could go home! And why did the Utroms need to go home?" Donnie continues.

"Because they were late for dinner?" Mikey jokes.

"No, because an evil prisoner they were transporting across the galaxy sabotage their starship. Causing them to crash-land on Earth centuries ago. And they've been trapped here ever since. And who was the evil prisoner who caused the Utroms so much trouble? He was in fact, ah, drum roll please...the Shredder!"

Night-time has fallen, and everyone was surrounded by the campfire as they listen. "Ahem, ergo the Shredder had a direct hand in our creation. See what I mean?"

They give Donnie confused looks "I think I speak for everyone when I say, no." Raph answers.

"Ladies and mutants, how NOT to tell our origin story." Mikey said, sarcastically.

"No, listen, if the Shredder hadn't made the Utroms crash in the first place, then they never would have developed the ooze. And if they never developed the ooze, we'd never had been mutated and if we've never been mutated, we'd be eating fish flakes in some kid's aquarium right now!" Everyone went silent taking in the information.

"Whoa, that's really deep." Mikey scratches his head.

Raph shivers. "Being that closely related to the Shredder makes me feel...dirty."

"Hmm, the Shredder may be apart of our origin, but it is we who chose our fate." Splinter said.

"And even if the Shredder is still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how much he messes up our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing: that we're family," Leo puts his hands on Yuuki's and Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey bursts out laughing. "Leo, that was off the charts of the sap 'o meter. You've been watching way too many after-school specials, bro." He points a marshmallow at Leo's plastron.

"Just eat your s'mores and keep quiet, Mikey. Leo's got a point." Raph said. Mikey throws throws the marshmallow at his nose and he growls, clenching his fists. Yuuki covers her mouth as she snickers.

Mikey continues laughing, rolling on his back "You are so dead, laughing boy." Raph charges at him.

"Watch the graham crackers!" Leo warns, but it was too late as Raph and Mikey rolls over them as Raph tackles Mikey. Leo and Donnie got up and jump into the fight to stop them. Casey stands up "Pile on!" He exclaimed as he jumps into the pile as the others watched.

Yuuki couldn't hold it anymore and she busts out laughing out loud holding her sides. Her eyes watered from laughing to hard. Mona watched in silence not knowing if she should intervene or not. Venus stood up and walked over to the rolling pile yelling at them, trying to get them to stop.

"Well, it's definitely a family. Do you think we'll ever be able to teach the kids some manners?" April said to Splinter.

"Miss O'Niel, teaching the art of ninjitsu is hard enough. I am afraid even I cannot work those," He answers.

* * *

In the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, a creak from the floor boards, and the sound of a door shutting woke Donnie up. He rubs his eyes walks to the window to see Venus. He opens the window then climbs out on to the roof, shutting it quietly. Then he follows after her to the lake behind the farmhouse.

As Venus inches closer towards the bank of the lake, she heard the sound of a twig snap.

She immediately gets her guard up. "Who's there?!" She shouted. She saw no one there. Venus frowns then bent down and picks up a rock then throws it at the bushes.

"Ow!" Donnie falls out of the bush holding his head, rubbing it. Surprised, Venus covers her mouth, mortified. She runs over to him "I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely, scanning it to make sure that wasn't bleeding. Donnie stands smiling sheepishly "It was my own fault for snooping. You have nothing to apologize for."

" Still, I'm sorry. " Venus answered.

"What are you doing out here?" Donnie asked

" I just going for a midnight swim." She said. "Would you care to join me?"

" Okay. " Donnie said.

Donnie's eyes widen "Uh, V-Venus, what are you doing?" He asked, nervously as he saw her taking off her armbands then finally her belt, leaving just her mask on. She was almost completely naked in front of him. He quickly covers his eyes and glances away, blushing.

She turns around, smirking "You do swim do you not?" Venus asked as she neatly laid her stuff in the ground.

Donnie stammered as his eyes fixated on her, completely entranced "Oh, I swim, p-pretty girl-" He immediately corrects himself "pretty good, pretty good, it's good, swim good, I swim pretty good. " He answers nervously. She laughs. Donnie takes off his wrist bands and elbow and knee pads then finally undid his belt and laid them in a pile along with his bo staff.

Venus stepped into the water, with Donnie following after her. They shiver as the cold, soothing water brush again their skin. Then, Donnie jumps into the lake with a big splash, also splashing Venus as well. Venus dives in after him swimming deep.

The moonlight reflected in the water, illuminating it. Donnie was captivated as he watched Venus swim, gracefully under water. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Eventually, they came back up to the surface for air.

As they catch their breaths, Donnie turns to Venus "What was your people like?" He asked, curious.

"So many questions." Venus answers, smiling, shaking her head.

Donnie blushed. Venus smiled "Well, we were like your Earth terms, to monks."

"And how do you fight knowing exactly where to hit?"

Venus pauses and looks away from him "My eyes." She said, bitterly. Donnie gives her a confused look. "Your eyes? What do you mean?" He asked.

Venus turns back to him staring at him silently then reaches for the knot on her mask to untie it letting her mask fall around her neck. Pale translucent pupiless pinkish lavender eyes stared back at him.

"My eyes enable me to see chi flow in the body and where to hit it to blocking the flow." She explained. "Some of my people have this gift but it is sought after by many."

"Is that why Zanramon told you belong to him because of your eyes? " Donnie questions.

"Yes. Also, whose ever offspring that I have, they will inherited it as well." She tells him.

"Have you and him ever?" Donnie asked.

"Thankfully, No. We never had the chance to." Venus answered. They floated in their backs looking at the starry sky. Venus turns her head to him "Say, Donatello, would you like to help me rebuild the Turtleoid race?" She teases.

Donnie's eyes grew wide, he wasn't sure if he heard that right, and he immediately looks at her, shocked " W-What?!" He said, in disbelief. "Y-you m-mean you and I-I? R-Right now?!" He was extremely nervous. Never before in his life, he had a woman asked him to do something intimate with him.

Venus laughs. She shakes her head "No, I don't mean, right now. What I meant is, in time, when both of us are ready." She said.

"Then it's a promise." Donnie agreed. Venus smiles until She notices Donnie smile drop. "Is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

"It's nothing, really." He tells her. "It doesn't seem like nothing." She said "Come to think of it, you look like you had something on your mind all day." He looks at her silently. Venus swims over to him "Please, I like to help."

He sighs. "Back at the TCRI building, before we even met you, there were so many questions that I wanted to ask the Utroms. I wanted to know why we were mutated the way we are now. Why were we here? That we weren't just a mistake. But I guess that's all that we're ever be." Donnie splashes the water hard with his fist. "I thought that we were special. I just wish that I had the chance to ask them but I guess I never will, now." Then, he felt something press against his shell.

Donnie turns his head to see Venus, close to him with her hand on his shell. She leaned and rested her forehead against it.

"You are special...to me." She replied, softly. Donnie felt his heart flutter. He never felt like this to anyone before. He smiles sheepishly "You're special to me as well." He said. Venus returns the smile, blushing.

"Come on, let's head back before the others know that we're gone." Donnie said starting to swim back.

Donnie and Venus swim back to shore and gathered their gear putting them back on and walked back to the farmhouse.


	37. The Ultimate Ninja

Thunder strikes in the city of New York. A man emerges from the lightening in an dark alley. He had long red hair, green eyes hid behind a red goblin-like mask, and a cape. He stands up and walks over to a dripping faucet of water. He places his hand under it "Show me. Show me the one I seek." He said, and the water turned into a mirror. It lights and from the mirror reflected an image of Leo.

"Here is the one you seek." A voice murmurs.

"Yes, now find him. For his end is soon at hand."

* * *

It is early in the night and the turtles are lounging around in the lair. Leo was brushing his teeth. When he finishes, he grabs a glass of water, he stops when he notices a stocking in his glass. He sighs in slight annoyance as he removes it "Nice." He remarks. Leo looks around to see April's clothes handing all around the bathroom as they were drying. He walks out and yawns until he comes across Splinter.

"Master Splinter," Leo said and they bow to each other "May I speak with you."

"Certainly, my son." Splinter answered.

"You know, it's great having April live here with us. After all, I mean, she's been through a lot. April lost her place because of us, but it's just that-"

"Hey, I found that hairbrush I promised you," April calls out as she walks towards the two with a hairbrush in her hand "How'd that shampoo and conditioner work out?"

"It was wonderful," Splinter replies as he took the hairbrush "My hair has never felt so full bodied and supple. And my split ends, they are all gone. Truly, I am in your debt, Miss O'Niel." He smiled gratefully. Leo had a look in shock before he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're more than welcome." April answers and walks away, humming.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Leonardo?" Splinter questioned.

"Nothing, sensei," Leo answered. "Everything's just fine."

Raph was sitting on the couch, twirling his sai, in irritation, as he watched the news about the crime rates going up for the past few weeks. "The police, seem unable to keep the peace on our city streets and this reporter can only hope that the current growing wave of gang violence is not the precursor of things to come." Raph continued watching in anger.

"Ah, I hate watching the news!" He groans as he turns the TV off. "It's all bad! These gangs out there, banging heads. It really ticks me off!"

"Raph, everything ticks you off." Donnie calls out from his lab.

"Not everything...okay everything."

Donnie walks over to the hover skiff that Casey and April hijacked from the TCRI building. "Man, the technology on this hover skiff is amazing. Do those Utroms know how to make cool stuff or what?" He comments and then cringes as he hears a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey!" Donnie calls out. "Can you keep it down to only a slight deafening cacophony?"

"Sorry bro!" Mikey answers back, a few pots and pans crashing to the floor as he walks out with a bowl full of popcorn. "We don't have any kakoe phony, but we do have popcorn! The glorious, golden kernels of freshly popped joy, because it's movie night! WAHOO!" He exclaims as he walks over to the TV and sits on the floor.

"Movie night, right," Raph said, a little irritated "Where the heck is that bonehead Casey Jones? He's supposed to be bringing the movie!"

"Probably, not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick," Donnie agrees as he walks over to the living room and sits down on a chair. "No telling what we'll be watching tonight."

"Just something spectacular!" Everyone looks over to see Casey come in through the elevator. "A movie so goongala great, they only remade it a gazillion times! And this, my friends, is the original, like me!" As he walked out, Casey suddenly trips and the video tape falls out of his hands and flies through the air. "Uh-Oh." Leo skillfully slides down the fire escape stairs and jumps into the air and catches it. He lands in front of the TV.

"Let the movie begin." He said as he places the tape into the VCR. The others soon come in: April and Splinter on the couch and Casey jumps onto it next to April "Incoming!" He lands beside her and the jumps startles her.

Yuuki took a seat next to Leo, Venus with Donnie, while Mona sat next to Raph leaning a little too close to him as she leaned against his arm, making him nervous.

"Hey bonehead," Raph calls out, next to Splinter "I can't believe you picked a western."

"I can't believe it either!" April said, excitedly. "This is Rio Gato! I love this movie!"

"Me too! Isn't great how that punk kid challenges the old man?"

"Just so the kid can make a name for himself and it's great where-"

"Thanks for the spoiler alert, guys." Yuuki interrupts them, glancing over at them.

"Can we just watch the movie, instead? Please?" Leo asked.

"Sorry." April and Casey replied, sheepishly. Mikey munches on the popcorn.

* * *

When the movie was near its end, and Mikey's popcorn was almost finished, everyone was at the edge of their seats. "After I'm done with you, sheriff, they'll know my name in every territory in the west of the Mississippi. Now...draw." the kids said as he and the sheriff faced each other.

"Look kid, having people know your name isn't important. Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for." the sheriff tells him.

"Enough talk, old man! I said, draw," the kid replied "On the count of three." As the kid counts down, everyone is tense. Suddenly, a shot rings out and everyone gasps as the kid falls to his knees, then to the ground. The sheriff twirls his gun and places it back into his holster. He shakes his head and walks away, concluding the movie.

"Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em?" Casey gloats.

"They sure don't make 'em like that anymore." Leo murmurs in awe.

"How cool was the Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey comments and blows on his finger, pretending it was a gun.

"Yes, it was as if he was a samurai of the old west." Splinter replied.

"Ahh," Mikey complains as he uses his nun chucks to poke through the bowl. "The popcorn's gone!"

"I can't imagine where it all went, Mikey." Raph comments, sarcastically.

"I was hungry, and now I'm really hungry," Mikey complained.

"Maybe its time for, I don't know, an ice cream run!" Donnie suggests. And the turtles and Yuuki stand up cheering.

"What's is this ice cream?" Venus asked. Mona nodded, wondering as well.

The turtles look at her in horror "You've never had ice cream before!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"No." Venus answered. "What is it?"

"We need to get some, stat!" Mikey shouted as the other three brothers nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, it's too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill advisable to go," Splinter warns.

"We'll be careful, sensei." Leo assures him.

"I will accompany you to insure that you do not get into mischief," Splinter explains, standing up "Besides, I'm craving a double thick ice cream shake."

* * *

Everyone piles into the Battle Shell and drives their way towards the ice cream parlor. "Ice cream, here we come!" Leo exclaimed. The same man from that night, watched as they drove by him. He watched the Battle Shell from the water mirror.

"There. There is the one you seek." The voice whispers.

"Beware warrior, I am coming." The man disappears into his cape.

They park the van and April and Casey and Yuuki walk into the ice cream parlor to get the ice cream.

"Alright boys," "Who ordered the double banana split with caramel and almonds?" April said as they came back.

"Me! Me!" Mikey calls out, excitedly. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

"You say that one more time, and I really am gonna scream," Donnie warns him as he took his ice cream from Yuuki as she handed his and Venus, who wanted to try a strawberry cone, theirs. Venus stared at the foreign food in her hands then decided to have a taste. Her mouth watered as the frozen sugary treat hit her mouth, tantalizing her taste buds. It instantly melted in her mouth. "So?" Donnie asked her. Venus smiles happily "It's great!"

April handed Mona's hers, a plain vanilla cone, and she looked at it, unsure.

Raph takes the ice cream from April and hands it to her "It's okay, it's not gonna bite." He assures her. Mona takes it from him and took a small lick from it. Her eyes lit up as a wonderful feeling hit her tongue. Then she took a huge bite out of it. "Not that fast!" Raph warns her. Big mistake. She grabs her head and shuts her eyes as pain hit her head.

"Brain freeze, huh?" Raph asked, trying not to laugh.

Mona frowns, looking at him. Raph laughs. "Yeah, it'll do that to you. Try eating smaller bites." He tells her.

"I gotta admit, that Rio Gato turned out to be a great flick," Raph said. "One thing though. How'd that Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously had better skills?"

"I believe the young gun slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the sheriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones. Of course, possibly Sheriff Bart won because it was only a movie and needed a happy ending," Splinter said.

"Yeah, maybe," No one notices the man watching them from above. He appears near them.

"I don't know. Statistically, the odds are against it." Donnie commented.

"Thanks for the stats, Brainiac." Mikey deadpans.

"But Sheriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy," Leo replied. "I mean, he was-" He stops as he senses something coming up from behind him. Leo quickly turns around and catches a kunai with a purple cloth tied to it.

"Leo!" Raph calls out and everyone is on guard.

"Watch your backs," Leo whispers to them as he steps back.

"Get behind me," Casey said to April as he steps in front of her "Yeah, right." April retorted.

"I have seen this marker before," Splinter murmurs as he looks at the kunai. Leo is surprised when the kunai is gone from his hand and looks back to see Splinter holding it "Though not around here."

"Do you think it's the Foot?" Raph questioned. "Are they back?"

"It is not the Foot, it is a challenge, a marker for a duel. A duel until there is only one left standing," Splinter explained.

"Young warrior," A mysterious voice calls out and they look to see a man in a mask step out from the shadows. "The one called Leonardo. I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder, but you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you instead. I challenge you to a duel. We will compete for being the Ultimate Ninja."

"Hold on, wackbag," Raph said as he steps up, drawing his sais. "You mess with my brother, you mess with me."

"You mess with all of us," Casey replied.

"You got that right," Mikey answers, as he and Donnie and Yuuki step up with their weapons drawn.

"Ditto," Donnie said.

"These are not the rules," The man turns to Splinter.

"Yes, I know," Splinter answered.

Leo and Yuuki gasps, looking at him and the man bows to him before he pulls out a paddle drum with two balls on strings attached to it and twists it in his hand. The drum begins to glow and turns into a regular paddle. The man lets the paddle go and it floats into the air, another ball of light lights up. The paddle floats up to it before another man in a mask appears as well, holding the paddle in his hand. Everyone all gasp in shock and disbelief.

"Master Splinter, what is this?" Leo asked.

"It is a universal match," Splinter tells him.

The mysterious man waves the paddle and a dome encases everyone.

Raph tries to break it with his sais but it left no scratch "What is up with this cage?" He demanded.

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit." The floating man said.

"And if he accepts and loses, then his life is forfeit," The red-haired man finished.

"I won't accept these terms." Leo answered, defiantly.

"Very well," The red masked man turns to him "Then perhaps a little persuasion is in order." Then he looks at Yuuki. Suddenly the man disappears and is now behind her and he grabs her wrists pinning them behind her back. Yuuki struggled to get out from his grip.

"Yuuki!" Leo calls out.

"She will make a perfect bride for me don't you agree? Such a rare beauty is she not?" The man asked, as he trailed his finger her Yuuki's cheek. Her eyes widen in horror as she noticed the hand moving closer to her chest as it reached inside of her jacket, groping her breast. Yuuki yelled as she tries to squirm to shake him off of her. Leo immediately wanted to tear this man's head off right then and there but he couldn't risk her safety.

"Get your hands off of me!" She shouted.

 _" **Let her go**_." Leo growls, dangerously glaring at the man.

"That is up to you, young warrior. Do you accept the challenge or not?" The man asked.

"What will you do, my son?" Splinter questions as he places his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Sensei, there is no choice." Leo said as he shakes his head. He turns to the man "I accept the challenge."

"So, noted. Challenge accepted. Duelists, prepare," The floating man said.

"Soon warrior, you shall taste defeat. Whoever wins this battle shall claim the girl as the prize," The red-haired man said. He hold his hand out and a water puddle appears underneath Yuuki. She starts to sink into it "Leo!" Yuuki calls out. Leo rushes over to her and leaps to catch her hand but misses it as she had completely went into the puddle.

"No! That's not I agreed to! Leave her out of this!" Leo exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?!" Raph growls.

"Give her back!" Mikey shouted.

"She is unharmed...for now." The man said as he smirks underneath his mask. Yuuki came out of the puddle but was in a cage.

"Get me out of here!" Yuuki shouted as she pounded against the prison.

"Master Splinter," Donnie calls out "what is going on?!"

Splinter hold his hand up "I will explain later, now is not the time." He walks over and stands in front of the floating man "I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded." The floating man said.

"A full observance?" The red-haired man questions. "I...fine old one, observe all you want, it will not change the outcome." The man grabs his cape and wraps it around him, vanishing "Warrior," His voice echos out "Warrior, prepare to meet your doom."

"Boy, he's a little overdramatic." April commented.

"I wish I was fighting that nut case." Raph replies as he puts his sais away.

"I wish I knew exactly what it is I'm supposed to do!" Leo said in confusion. "You must face him in combat my son. " Splinter answers him as he leads him away from the others. "And you must be careful, he will be a difficult opponent, but you have the skill and most importantly you have the heart to defeat him." Leo bows at him.

Leo looks at Yuuki "I'll get you out of there, I promise. " He said. "Please be careful, Leo." She replied.

The floating man drifts over the two and waves his paddle over a puddle of water. It moves and starts to sink Leo underneath it "H-Hey! Hey! Guys!"

Raph tries to dive to him, by Leo is gone by the time he lands "Leo!"

"Leo's gone!" Mikey gasps.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph shouted at the floating man as he tries to attack him, but Splinter holds him back.

"Behold," The floating man explains, pointing the paddle to a puddle of water at floats in the air to show Leo.

"It is alright Raphael, calm down," Splinter advises as Raph soon tries to calm down "All is in order."

"What do we do, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Now we wait," Splinter answers as he keeps his eyes on the portal mirror "And we watch."

* * *

Leo looks around to see that he is in Central Park. He begins to walk around wondering what he should do, or where the man was. He quickly turns to the trees as he thought he heard something, but he doesn't see anything.

He hears the noise again, but sees that nothing is there, but, then he looks up to see the purple cape floating around in the air. It lands right in front of him. Leo quickly turns around, thinking that it was a distraction, completely on guard, but sees nothing. Then from behind his back, the man rises up from the cape, standing close behind him.

Yuuki pounded on the prison frantically "Behind you! He's right behind you, Leo!" She tries to warn him but he couldn't hear her.

"Look out, Leo!" Mikey calls out as he tries to warn him as well "He's right behind you!"

"Save your breath, Mikey. He can't hear you." Raph tells him.

The red-haired man tries to strike Leo but he easily blocks the hit and has a smirk on his face as he prepares himself. The man throws some punches and kicks but Leo blocks every single one, throwing in a few strikes himself, but suddenly, he is kicked hard into a lamp post. The man takes out kyoketsu shoge and twirls the heavy end of the chain. He throws it at Leo who is still down.

"Leo, get up!" Yuuki shouted.

"Move, Leo! Move!" Donnie shouted.

Leo comes to and shakes his head to see the heavy end coming right at him. He ducks his head and the chain wraps around the lamp post. The man pulls at the chain and the lamp post breaks. Leo blocks as the man throws the chain at him again.

When the man throws the chain again, Leo moves his swords so the end would wrap around both of them and he pulls at it. The man was sent flying towards him and Leo kicks him, knocking him into a tree. Leo twirls his swords so the chain would come unloose and hurls it into the trashcan.

"Wahoo!" Mikey cheers. "Two points!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Donnie shouted as the three brothers high-three each other in celebration.

The red-haired man begins to retreat and run towards a bridge over a road and jumps on a moving truck. Leo chases after him, but the truck was too far away from him. He begins to jump through the trees until he catches up to the truck and jumps up with his weapons, poised.

The man draws his sword as well, and they continued the fight. The fight was evenly match for awhile, then Leo sweep kicks at the man, knocking him down. Leo jumps at him but the man disappears into his cape. His swords were stuck as he tries to pull them out. The man reappears behind him and kicks him away.

"Hey, that guy cheated!" Casey exclaimed.

"That's gotta be against the rules!" Raph argues.

"Your complaint is so noted." The floating man said.

"Noted?! You need to do something!"

"Such things are considered at the end of the challenge, not during." Splinter tells Raph as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"At the end? But, it might be too late by then!" Donnie exclaimed as they turn their attention to the portal and watched as Leo tries to dodge the mans attacks.

Leo manages to dodge the mans attacks and jumps to his feet. As Leo continues to dodge, he was backed up to the edge of the moving truck and he wobbles to the edge. The man laughs as he was about to deliver the final blow. Leo reaches forward and grabs the man's grappling hook from his belt.

He jumps off and throws the grappling hook so it hooks at the end of the truck. He swings around and kicks the man off the truck. They both roll on the bridge, but Leo lands safely on his feet. A car drives closer to them, and they jump up to the pole wires, up to the top. The man has his cape wrapped around him and when he moves it out of the way, he has two new weapons. He uses them both and strikes Leo down.

"Leo!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this!" Raph shouted as he charges at the floating man "Starting with you, weirdo!"

Raph is suddenly trapped in a cylinder prison "You must not interfere. Honor dictates certain rules," The floating man tells him. Mona makes an attempt and jumps at the man but he traps her as well.

"When I get outta this, I'm gonna-"

"Raphael, enough!" Splinter orders, sternly. Raph calms down and the floating man lets him and Mona out of there prison. Splinter places a hand on his shoulder "It is hard to watch, I know, but we must."

"Sensei, isn't there anything we can do?" Donnie asked.

"Yes," Splinter answers and he approaches the floating man "As family members, we claim right of attendance."

The man looks at him hesitantly then starts to shake the paddle "So granted," The water mirror dissolves turning into water again. It moves under the dome and starts to make everyone sink inside it into the ground.

"Whoa, this is too strange!" Casey exclaimed as he tries to hold his breath pinching his nose as the slowly sink into the ground.

Leo struggles to stand up, still disoriented, until he sees the man coming at him with a claw hand blade. He grabs it and kicks the man back, taking his weapon. As Leo advances towards him, the others appear and see that Leo is up now and the man was down.

"Whoa," Mikey gasps in awe "This isn't how we left things."

"Change is good." April said happily.

"Yo, you go, Leo!" Casey cheers.

"Kick his butt!" Yuuki shouted.

The man is on his side, and Leo doesn't see him holding a handful of green dust. He throws it at Leo, blinding him. He repeatedly kicks him until Leo was at the edge. He punches him in the chest, knocking him off and falling.

"Leo!" Everyone shouted.

"My son!" Splinter yells in distress.

The man laughs in victory but stops when he sees the Leo is dangling from the wire. He rushes towards him a slices the wire holding him. Leo falls below towards the river, screaming, but he is still connected to the bridge and is left dangling in the air. The man raises his swords and slices the support and Leo begins to fall towards the water.

"We've got to help him!" Donnie yells.

The turtles draw their weapons and try to break the dome, but their attempts were futile, their weapons left no scratch. Leo continues to fall towards the river until he uses the claw weapon to stab the bridge. He growls then starts to climb up.

"He is finished! I have won!" The man cheers and laughs. "I am the ultimate warrior on this planet! With this victory, my fame and glory grows. Soon all will know my name. I am the Ultimate Ninja!" He looks towards the dome "Now, for my prize." He hold his hand out and Yuuki comes out of the dome floating towards him and she falls to the ground as her prison releases her. She glares up at the man.

"You're nothing but a coward and a cheater!" She spats. "You have no honor!"

"Silence!" The man strikes her as he slaps Yuuki hard across the face. The three brothers, immediately glare daggers at the man, as they saw him strike their sister.

Raph saw red at this point. He growls. "Just you wait pal, and I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle,"

"Hang on there, Raph." Everyone looks over to see Leo standing across from them "I'm not finished with him yet."

"W-What?!" The Ultimate Ninja exclaimed. He backs away in shock "I-It can't be!"

"Oh, but it can be. And it is," Leo declared. "Lets you and me finish this. Now."

The others cheer happily seeing that he was alright. Leo has the claw blade ready as the Ultimate Ninja draws one of his swords. The battle begins, as the Ultimate Ninja throws some shurikens at Leo, disappearing. Leo deflects them and they hit the dome. The Ultimate Ninja reappears in front of the dome.

Leo jumps and kicks at him, causing his mask to fall off. He starts to repeatedly hit the man "Come on!" Leo taunts. The Ultimate Ninja lands on his feet and draws his swords as Leo comes at him again, but when he tries to strike, Leo dodges it, jumping over him and kicks him in the back.

The kick causes the Ultimate Ninja to drop his swords and Leo picks them up. He jumps at the fallen man swords poised, then sticks them to the ground near the man's neck, pinning him down.

"You lose." Leo said.

"No, I cannot lose, I cannot!" The Ultimate Ninja exclaimed.

"Sorry, you just did." Leo bows to him "But, you fought well. It's okay." He winks.

"I...I do not believe it. I...I surrender." Leo takes the swords and throws them away.

"Winner: Leonardo." The floating man declares and shakes the dome disappears. Everyone cheers as they rush over to Leo and congratulate him.

"My son, I am so proud." Splinter tells him before hugging him. Leo felt lips crash down into his as Yuuki kissed him. He immediately returns it, deepening the kiss.

The Ultimate Ninja watches the whole exchange in anger, he pulls out his green dust and blows at it. The dust turns into a giant dragon. Everyone gasps as it was about to attack them, but lightening suddenly lights up the sky and slices the Dragon in two. When the green smoke disappears, a giant man stands across from them with a sword in hand, standing in front of the Ultimate Ninja.

"Your Highness," the floating man said as he goes his head, the Ultimate Ninja bows as well, slightly cowering.

"To use such dark arts in defeat, not only would you disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace _me,_ your own father with your lack of honor!" The giant man scolds.

"You have not earned this combat, yet you have the audacity to attempt to make a name for yourself in such a manner!"

He looks at Splinter "Splinter-san, you have trained your students well. I salute you." They both bow to each other and the man turns to Leo "You have fought well, young one and won honorably." Leo smiles, gratefully. The giant man holds up his hand and it begins to glow before Leo's swords appear "I return to you, your katana." He explains and Leo's swords lands in his hands and they how to each other.

"Once many generations ago," the giant man said "we visited this dimension. The people here took us to be goblins, tengu, but we endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the art of ninjitsu. You have carried that tradition well, better even than my son. Come, we go home," the floating man drifts beside the giant man and his paddle begins to light up. They sink into a puddle of water and disappear.

Leo puts his swords away and Splinter places a hand on his shoulder "My son, you have made us all proud. Come, let us also go home."

They begin to walk down the railings of the bridge.

"Master Splinter," Raph calls out "I don't mean any disrespect, but what the shell was all that about?"

"Be patient. When the time is right, all will be made clear."


	38. What A Croc

Raph snores on his hammock and Mikey covers his head with his pillow trying to block out the noise. "Hey, shell-for-brains! Can you keep it down? There are some people in New Jersey who are trying to sleep!" Mikey exclaimed in annoyance, throwing his pillow at Raph. Raph holds up his hand while snoring some more, blocking the pillow.

Mikey stands up and sighs in defeat, walking away. He yawns and stretches before he hears someone humming in his room. Curious, he looks in to see April, wrapping up her antiques in paper. "Can't sleep either, huh?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to have my own place again." April tells him happily.

"I understand. I can still remember back when this used to be my room, when I wouldn't have to listen to my roommate _snore like a chainsaw!_ " Mikey said, shouting out the last part to Raph's room. Raph continues to snore loudly, to Mikey's displeasure. He walks back to April.

" Don't worry, Ill soon be out of here and you'll be back in your own room before you know it." April assures him as she continues to wrap up her antiques. Mikey sees a stack of his comic books near her on the floor.

"Um, April, what are you doing with my Silver Century comics?" He asked, nervously

"Oh, I needed something to wrap my stuff in and these were just lying about so I-" Mikey screams in fear, which startles April a bit. She chuckles as she stands up.

"Calm down, Mikey, I'm joking. I know better than to mess with a guy's comics." She replied.

"Oh, ha ha. Real funny, April. Enjoy your packing." Mikey retorts as he walks out of the room, and turns off the lights.

"Yep, moving out is looking pretty good."

Meanwhile, Leo, Yuuki, and Mona and Splinter are watching the news while sitting on the floor. "And for now, the police have two suspects in custody." Mikey walks up to them.

"Leo, Master Splinter, you guys up?" They shush him, to be quiet.

"Mikey, be quiet for a minute, please. We're trying to hear this." Yuuki explained.

Mikey watches along with them, wondering what was so important.

"Meanwhile, in other news, an unexplained wave of gang activity is sweeping through the boroughs of New York. How long before they knock on your door? We'll have the full story when Channel 9 news returns."

Mikey hears a loud noise not too far away. "Sounds like Donnie's up too." He said, before following the noise. Donnie was using a blowtorch, wielding a piece of metal. Mikey sneaks up behind him. "Boo!" Donnie screams and quickly turns around with the blowtorch in his hand pointing it towards Mikey.

"Whoa, easy partner, don't shoot!" Mikey holds his hands up in surrender. "Mikey, never sneak on a turtle while he's wielding." Donnie scolded.

"Hey, love what you've done to the place," Mikey said, looking at the water. "Yeah, go ahead, make jokes, Mikey. But, when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a submersible, you're gonna miss out on some fun, unless you make yourself useful and help?" Donnie replied, sarcastically, looking at Mikey.

Mikey lets out a yawn and scratches himself. "Suddenly, I feel sleepy." He murmurs and Donnie elbows him in the chest.

"So where did you and Venus run off to the other night?" Mikey teases.

Donnie immediately goes quiet, staring at him with wide eyes, shocked. "I don't know what you mean." He quickly stammered, nervously.

Mikey stares at him and rolls his eyes "Oh sure, it's not too common for a guy and a girl to go running off together in the middle of the night, alone." He laughs.

Donnie blushes then glares at him "Just help me with this."

* * *

Mikey puts on a scuba helmet while Donnie stands nearby. "This cross brace with secure the access way and ensure it's stability. So, you know what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to swim in cold river water when I should be in a warm, cozy bed." Mikey answered, sarcastically.

"Right," Donnie replied, giving the thumbs up. Mikey walks over to the edge of the pool of water. He cannonballs into it, splashing Donnie. "Chucklehead." Donnie murmurs.

Mikey swims to the tunnels below then swims to the right. He pulls out a pipe, wedging it between some of the piping and welds it together. Something swims past him, catching his attention. He turns on the light on the helmet and sees an alligator.

The creature notices him and growls. "What the shell?!" The alligator sped towards him.

Mikey screams and turns off his light before swimming away. When the alligator reaches the closed off section of tunnels, Mikey is not there. He looks around before he swims away. Mikey watches from the piping nearby. _Remember what Master Splinter said. Bathe into the surroundings._ The alligator swims up to the breathing tube. He chews it off. Mikey's eyes widen as he finds his helmet was filling up with water. _Can't...breathe! Get a grip._ The alligator appears in front of Mikey. He gasps as the creature stares at him, struggling to save his breath.

His breathing tube begins to shake, and Donnie notices.

"What's that goob doing now?" He murmurs.

 _Relax. Slow down_. Mikey thinks to himself as he holds his breath.

"My guess is... that he's drowning!" Donnie exclaimed in realization and he flips the switch "Hang on, Mikey!"

The alligator growls at Mikey. He strikes at Mikey, but Mikey was quickly pulled away at the last minute. He shoots up in the air in front of Donnie.

Mikey, dripping wet, pulls off his helmet and coughs up water. "Get the others! You guys are not going to believe this!"

* * *

They all listen to Mikey's story. "So I was like," Mikey breathes in exasperation. "And it was all," He shows his teeth, growling. "And I'm like," Mikey shivers. "Then it got all," He honks. Raph and Donnie stare at each other "Cuckoo," Raph comments. "Crazy," Donnie rolls his finer near his head.

"Mikey, are you really sure that you saw something?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm telling ya! There is a big ugly croc down there! It nearly ate my face off!" Mikey tells her.

Yuuki stares at him. Mikey looks back silently, pleading.

"I believe you." She said.

"C'mon, you're not really buying this are you?" Raph asked.

"Hold up, guys," Leo calls out. "Raph, remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist."

"It does exist and its all," Mikey makes more various noises like growling and snarling.

"We should have seen it coming bro, you're one rib short of a barbecue." Raph tells him pointing a finger at Mikey's chest.

"Look, I know what I saw," Mikey argues, slapping his finger away. "There's a huge ugly reptile in the sewers. And for once it's not you, Raph. And Ill prove it to you." Mikey throws the towel in Raph's face, catching the red masked turtle by surprise.

"I'm going back down there and find that thing." Mikey finishes, his hands on his hips.

"If you're serious, take this porpoise device" Donnie rips off a cloth, revealing a tank. "I made it to explore some of the underwater passageways. Its got a built-in camera and transmitter. And I put in a two-way radio in the mask. We'll be able to see and hear your ''mystery croc" on here," Donnie links up the camera to his laptop. "If it exists."

Mikey puts on the scuba gear. "Stay tuned guys, as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt," He said in an Australian accent. Leo and Raph steps back before Mikey dives into the water.

* * *

Mikey dives deeper underwater, and the others watch from Donnie's laptop. He swims into one of the tunnels and finds himself stuck at several entrances. He hears a familiar growl from behind and swims off. The alligator appears from one of the entrances and swims to the one of the entrances that was closed off. He rips it open and swims in. Mikey, hidden in an entrance nearby, watches him. "The chase is on." He swims after the alligator.

Later, he appears at an small river. The alligator steps out and walks further inside. "You guys seeing this?" Mikey asked as they see the alligator on screen. "I take it back, Mikey, you're not insane...well not completely."

The alligator steps into a hole in the wall, not noticing Mikey following after him. Mikey recognizes the area. "Check it out, guys. Big, dark, and scaly is living in our old lair!" He looks ahead to see the alligator putting on a big white lab coat. Lab supplies covered the desk in front of him. He puts on dark red glasses and his eyes return to normal. He turns to talk to someone but Mikey couldn't see who it was.

"You were right, my friend. Oh so right. The remaining component was exactly where you said. Now I can complete my task for you and then you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal. I am so glad I made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you, I've had quite a lot of experience repairing these units. Child's play, really. Once you understand the basic principles-"

"Well, what do you know? It's just a big crocodile version of Don." Mikey comments.

Donnie frowns. Venus snickers.

"It is finished, my friend. Why don't you take it for a test drive?" Mikey freezes in his spot as he looks closer.

"He's got an exoskeleton. I can't really see-but I think he's talking to an Utrom."

"An Utrom?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

The loud voices feedback into Mikey's microphone, making him scream. The alligator hears him and turns around taking off his glasses, eyes narrowing into slits. "An intruder!"

"Okay, time to go!" Mikey exclaimed, running off. "Stop!" The alligator gets down on all fours and chases after him. He rams into the entrance Mikey went through, causing a crash. Mikey screams and lands into the water. The alligator roars and sees Mikey in the water then jumps in after him. "We're on my old turf now and if I remember right, there should be an access cover just about...here!" Mikey pries open a cover and smacks his attacker with it, distracting him.

Mikey swims inside and the alligator tries to after him but the entrance was too small for him. Mikey looks back at him before he surfaces "Guys, are you there?"

"Mikey, where the shell are you? What's happening?" Raph demanded.

"I'm on the 39 street runoff. It got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal, but I think I lost him," Mikey explained just as the alligator jumps out of the water from behind him and tackles him.

"Mikey!" Everyone shouted as the look at the laptop in worry.

* * *

Mikey and the alligator appear and chomps off Mikey's device. He throws Mikey into the wall and he lands in the water. Rubbing his head, he sits up. The alligator roars, advancing towards him. "Good crocodile, good crocodile," Mikey murmurs in fear as he backs away. The alligator whips his tail at him, and Mikey dodges just in time, leaving a hole in the wall. He looks in surprise before the alligator tries to punch him. Mikey dodges away from it.

He ducks from the several punches begin thrown at him "Bad crocodile! Don't make me have to use these!" Mikey exclaimed as he pulls out his nunchucks. The alligator roars again. "Okay, you asked for it!" The alligator whips his tail, knocking Mikey back. Mikey groans as he slides to the water.

"Listen, I didn't mean you any harm," Mikey protests. The alligator roars in his face, before calming down. His eyes return to normal. "I am sorry. Sometimes I get carried away," He explained, suddenly, they hear something coming towards them. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus were riding in the Sewer Slider. They land and jump out of the vehicle. The three brothers, including Yuuki pulled out their weapons. Mona and Venus got into a fighting stance. Raph throws his sai at the alligator, missing him by an inch. The alligator growls.

"Look guys, a handbag with claws," Raph calls out, spinning his other sai.

The alligator eyes narrow into slits. "Guys, wait, its-" Before Mikey could finish his explanation, the alligator accidently hits Mikey with his tail, knocking him back into a wall. He growls at the others before they charge.

Donnie uses his staff to kick the gator. He tries to throw a punch at Raph, but Raph holds his arm. Leo tries to get hit on him by punching him. The alligator throws Raph back before throwing Leo into the water "All of those who think it was a bad idea to get this thing mad, say I?" Donnie said, nervously.

"I." Everyone answered. The alligator charges at them and hits them all in one hit. They slide to the Sewer Slider. The gator roars again. "Come on!" Raph shouted and they all charge. Donnie jumps over the gator. The reptile finds himself that he was surround as the others circled around him. He jumps into the water, disappearing. The moved to where he had jumped, scanning the water. "Where'd it go?" Raph demands as they search.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping France," Donnie comments. Suddenly, Raph disappears into the water as he was dragged into it. "Raph!" Leo and Donnie shouted. They look to each other before diving in after him, along with Yuuki, Mona and Venus. Everyone emerges out of the water on top of the gator, pinning him down. Before Raph could bring his sai down, Mikey wraps it with his nunchucks.

"Will you guys wait a minute!?" He asked, before looking down at the alligator. "Sorry. Sometimes we get carried away too. How about a truce?"

The alligator calms down. "You may let go of me. I accept the truce."

Mikey nods at them and they silently agree, getting off. "All right, Mikey, but if this croc bites your head off, I don't want to hear any complaining," Leo warns.

The alligator stands up and readjusts himself "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead." He bows politely. He looks at them waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Yuuki," Yuuki said.

"Leonardo," Leo explained.

"Donatello," Donnie said.

"Raphael," Raph interjects.

"Venus," Venus answered. She gestures to Mona, standing beside her "This is Mona," She answered for her. "She can't talk but her attitude makes up for it." She laughs. Mona glares at her and she backs away moving next to Donnie.

"I'm Mikey!" Mikey replies happily.

"Come, it is so very drafty here in the sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort." Leatherhead turns to them and they look at each other before following.

* * *

They arrive at the turtle's old lair. "Ah, there's no place like home." Raph comments. "My sentiments, exactly," Leatherhead answered. Donnie sees something in front of them.

"Whoa, you're building a transmat?" He asked in excitement.

"You are familiar with the transmat? Then, you know of the Utroms," Leatherhead murmurs, putting on his glasses.

"Actually, the Utroms and us go way back." Leo explained.

"Really? The Utroms...are my family. It is a long story. It begin when I was a little more than a hatchling. I assumed that I began life as a mere exotic pet, which for some cruel human reason, I was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was discovered not by humans, but by the Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation, I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had once created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form but greatly accelerated my intellectual development and when the Utroms realized that I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms. They taught me so much. Life was good until the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped. And I was left behind. But once I finish building this transmat, I will be able to rejoin my family once again."

Leatherhead turns to the door. "Ah, my friend had returned. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my good friend," Baxter Stockman stands in front of them. He his head was in the stomach of an Utrom exo-suit.

"Baxter Stockman?!" The turtles and Yuuki exclaimed in shock. He smiles evilly at them.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look." Raph retorts.

"What was wrong, the spider thing not cutting it with the ladies?" Mikey jokes.

"Hardy-har-har," Stockman deadpans. He puts a hand on Leatherhead's shoulder. "Leatherhead, my friend. Do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was them who sabotaged the TCRI building," He points an accusing finger at the seven "It was them who destroyed the transmat." Leatherhead growls. "It was they who caused the Utroms to leave." Leatherhead takes off his glasses.

"Them?" Leatherhead stares at them, confused and uncertain.

"Yes, yes, them, them!" Stockman yelled.

"Baxter Stockman, telling lies? Imagine that," Mikey retorts and Stockman smirks. Leatherhead growls. "These green freaks and their friends are why I had you build our little you-know-what and now we can put it to work," Stockman explained, taking a box and opening it up. A circle, a square, and a triangle float in the air. The triangle assembles into a body, the square into legs, and the circle into a turtle's head.

"Donnie, what the shell is that?!" Leo demands.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't look good!" Donnie answered, nervously. The robot bows to them respectfully before getting into a fighting stance. A yellow beam scans Donnie. The robot gestures Donnie to come at him.

"Allow me," Donnie tells them, spinning his staff before jumping up to strike. A wooden bo staff appears into the robot's hands, blocking it. Donnie dodges a few hits and jumps over one. The robot makes the staff disappear before grabbing Donnie, punching him and kicking him into the stone rubble.

"Donnie!" Venus exclaimed as she ran over to him.

It scans Leo next. "Batter up," Leo shouted before charging.

Two swords appear in the robot's hands. Leo clashes with the robot before it flips Leo, throwing him to the floor. He slides away. Raph jumps up with sais in hand. The robot scans him while his is in the air then two sais appear. Raph tackles it down, but the robot kicks him away into the wall and traps him with his sais. Raph growls as he struggles to get free.

Mikey spins his nunchucks as the robot scans him. Two nunchucks appear in its hands. As Mikey fights it, Leo and Donnie help Raph.

"That robot knows exactly what we're going to do before we do it. Somehow it programmed itself with our fighting styles and its processors are working faster than our reflexes," Donnie explained as they watched Mikey fight the robot.

"So what do we do?!" Leo asked.

"Something...unexpected." Donnie answered.

"Can I borrow these for a second?" Raph asked, taking Leo's swords. Raph jumps in front of the robot and manages to slice it's arm off.

"Master Splinter always says we must train in every weapon form. It's time to put in a little practice," Leo tells Donnie as he trades Raph's sai for his staff. Leo propels himself and kicks the robot back. Donnie spins Raph's sai and drops one. He throws the other one at the robot.

Mikey picks up two pipes before spinning them and lunges at the robot. While Yuuki and Mona attacked from behind. Mikey swings his weapon knocking the robot's head off. Leatherhead and Stockman watched. They turn to them. Raph punches his hands "Playtime is over," Stockman narrows his eye "You're so right. I am done playing."

He takes a piece of debris and throws it at them. "I'll be happy to finish you off personally." Venus screams at she saw it come closer. Donnie pushes her down, shielding her with his body. Leo and Raph does the same to Yuuki and Mona, protecting them as the debris hit them, knocking them down. Stockman punches Leo and Donnie before punching Raph.

He grabs Mikey by the arm, lifting him up "I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my revenge when I was working for the Shredder. But this time, nothing will stop me."

"Shredder?!" Baxter shouts in surprise as he looks at Leatherhead. The alligator grabs him by the arm, making him drop Mikey.

"You worked for the Shredder?! He was the Utrom's most hated enemy. You weren't intending to help me with the transmat. You used me!" Leatherhead's eyes turned white as they narrowed into slits, baring his teeth. He roars and fights against Stockman. They let go of each other.

"Very well. You pathetic freaks can all perish together!" Stockman runs to grab an extinguisher and throws it at the rubble, causing an explosion. "Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favor!" "Leatherhead, look out!" Donnie calls out as the roof begins to cave in. Leatherhead pushes against it, trying to hold it.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Donnie yells as they run. However, Mikey stops. "Leatherhead, come with us! Forget about this place!" He tells him.

Leatherhead shakes his head. "No. If I do not have the transmat, if I cannot be with the Utroms, then life is meaningless."

"Leatherhead, please!" Mikey begs. The others call out to him.

"Mikey!"

"Come on!"

"Leave me," Leatherhead's eyes turn back to normal. "My friend."

"Michaelangelo!" Leo shouted.

"Move it!"

Mikey runs out leaving Leatherhead behind. There is a crash behind them. "Poor Leatherhead," Mikey grieves. "Can you imagine being that alone?" Leo murmurs.

"You know, things may get rough at time, but at least we have each other," Donnie tells them. They start to walk away. "Yeah, be do we have to have Raph?" Mikey jokes.

"Huh? Come here, knucklehead." Raph chases after him and starts to hit him.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!"


	39. Return To The Underground

In the lair, Mikey, and Raph and Mona are playing Frisbee while Leo was training. Yuuki was sitting down, reading silently. Donnie is in his lab. He didn't even notice Venus had walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Research." Donnie briefly answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Venus asked. She takes a paper off of his desk, only for Donnie to take it back and set it down.

"No. I got it. But thanks anyway." Donnie said not even looking up.

"Please, I want to help." Venus said.

"Then you can help me by going away. I can barely work with all of these distractions anyway." Donnie said as he was trying to ignore the playful loud yells of the Frisbee game going on and the training session.

"So that's all I am to you? An distraction?" Venus asked, hurt. But Donnie didn't hear her as he was still looking through the papers. "Fine, I will leave you to your work, Donatello. I'm sorry to bother you." Venus replied coldly. And She walked away leaving the olive green turtle alone to himself.

Donnie looked looked up to see that Venus had vanished and he looked around wondering where she had went. He went back into his work. Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone had been watching the whole thing the entire time, Yuuki.

Back to the Frisbee game with Raph and Mikey. "Coming at ya!" Mikey throws the Frisbee to Raph, but it goes too high and he misses. The disc flies towards Donnie.

"Yo Donnie, heads up!" Mikey calls out.

But he's too absorbed in his work to notice until it hits a stack of papers, sending them flying everywhere.

"Hey you guys!," Donnie yells out angrily as he grabs the disc "Can't you just leave me alone! I'm sick of all these interruptions! I can't work like this!" He throws the disc hard and Leo raises a hand, catching it in midair.

"Whoa, ease up, Donnie," Leo said. "You okay?"

"I know you ain't slept in day, bro?" Raph replied as they make their way towards him.

"Maybe, you're, I don't know, working too much," Mikey comments.

"I'm trying to find a cure for friends, trapped in the underground city," Donnie answered as he walks over to the computer with a crystal in his hand.

"That creepy place?" Mikey asked.

"Well, how do you think they feel? They're like prisoners down there." Donnie points out.

"Man, remember that spooky sole survivor guy?" Mikey answered.

"Remember what he said?" Donnie asked.

 _"As we speak, the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing your friends with its regenerative energy."_

"I remember we had to put that wackbag on ice." Raph adds.

"And when our friends strayed too far from the crystal moon, they turn right back into monsters." Donnie continues. "We made them a promise, remember? A promise to find a cure, and I know the cure has something to do with these crystals, I just don't know what," Donnie begins to walk back into his lab, Raph was about to say something but Leo stops him.

"Let him go, Raph, Don's got that "no matter what it takes" look. We better just leave him alone."

Mikey and Yuuki give each other worried looks. As he walked away with his brothers Yuuki stayed behind. She walked up into his research lab.

"You know, you really hurt Venus' feelings. " She scolded.

Donnie looked up at her surprised "What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Yuuki shakes her head "I'm not going to tell you. Your smart enough figure it out." She said.

* * *

it was in the middle of the night, as Donnie stayed up late working in his lab with the crystals. After trying a laser, he stops when he sees that it didn't do too much. He groans, taking off his goggles.

"I still don't have a clue what these things are made off," Donnie groans "Much less how they work,"

He yawns as his eyelids began to feel heavy then he was asleep on his desk.

Everything is dark at first and Donnie can hear someone calling out his name. He thought that it was Venus at first but it sounded a little different. He opened his eyes, he sees that he is back in the underground city. He blinks and he is now deeper into the city and he sees someone walking away from him as they call out his name again. When they turn around, he sees that it's Quarry in her human form.

He blinks again, he sees that she is back in her mutated form and she looks up at the Crystal Moon.

"Donatello,"

"Hear the crystal," Quarry tells him.

The Crystal Moon begins to melt and pour over the city and towards Quarry.

"Hear the crystal," A different voice calls out.

The liquid swallows Quarry in it, but she floats back out of it, she is reverted back into her human form.

"Donatello, hear the crystal," She tells him.

Donnie's eyes immediately opens and he shoots up from his chair. He turns to the crystals lying on the tray and takes them. "The crystal. Hear the crystal, that's it! At least I think that's it. I gotta wake the others. Hey guys!,"

Everyone is gathered around the lab table still half asleep after been woken up. "This better be good Donnie," Mikey groans sleepily and yawns. "A turtle does need his beauty sleep, you know."

"I've been doing some testing," Donnie said as he prepares a machine near the crystals. "The crystals react to sound, high frequency sonic disruption, to be precise," He turns the knob to start up the machine. "That will cause them to break down into their purest, simplest form." As the frequency of the machine goes higher the crystals begin glowing and start to hum louder. Then the two crystals suddenly melt.

"They liquefy!," Donnie said as he turns off the machine. "And in this liquid form, we can administer a version of it like a serum," He picks up the tray and pours the liquid into an tube. "A cure. Our friends will be able to leave the underground city forever."

"Don, I got to say," Leo starts with a smile.

"Way to go, egghead," Raph added.

"I, uh, I'm not so sure I deserve the credit." Donnie starts nervously "I kinda got the idea...in a dream."

"A dream?" Mikey questioned.

"Donnie, you've been working too hard." Raph said.

"No guys, don't you get it," Mikey spoke. "Don had a crystal dream like the one I had last time we went underground."

"We got to get back down there right way." Leo said as he walks over, picking up the tube.

"I've been working on that to," Donnie said as he opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out a blueprint. "It's a lot shorter, if we go straight down," They walk into Donnie's vehicle lab to see a giant vehicle. "Ladies and gentlemen, and Mikey," Donnie said as he presented the machine.

"I give you...the Turtle Tunneler!"

* * *

Donnie presses some buttons and starts it up. "Tunneler engaged."

Everyone gets strapped in except for Yuuki, Mona, and Venus.

"But, I didn't get the chance to build more seats into it." He said as he looks at the girls.

"That's okay I'll just sit here." Yuuki said as she takes a seat in Leo's lap. He blushes. He wraps his arms around her waist supporting her keeping her from falling off. Mona and Raph does the same as well. Donnie turns to Venus "You can sit with me if you want." He said.

" No, I'll stand thank you. " Venus answers not looking at him.

Donnie shrugs. "Okay, suit yourself."

"From here on in, the ride gets a whole lot bumpier." He warns. When Donnie starts up the drill and drives through the wall the whole vessel begins to shake violently. The shaking causes Venus to trip and fall over landing right into Donnie lap. She looks up and glares at him.

He smiles, nervously 'Hey, I tried to warn you."

She crosses her arms and looks away. "I'm not speaking to you."

The shaking stops when they drill all the way to the abandoned subway tunnel. Donnie drills through another wall.

The Tunneler drives some more deep underground. Donnie noticed that Venus has been quite for awhile now. Then he remembers what Yuuki had told him. He had hurt Venus somehow but what was it? Gears began to grind in his head but nothing came into his mind. He whispers quietly so the others can't hear.

"If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry." He said. "Can you tell me what I did? So I can fix it."

"Why should I? I thought that I was being inconvenience for you. "

"Inconvenience? When did I ever say that?" Donnie asked. He was confused.

"You said that I was an distraction and you never answered back when I asked why."

"Venus, sometimes when I get caught up in my work I do things or say things I don't mean. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. You mean a lot to me. Please, forgive me."

"I-I have to think about it. " Venus said.

* * *

After some time, they have driven back to the underground city.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked and laughs a little, but Raph smacks him on his head.

"Ow!"

"Zip it, goofball." Raph groans.

They began to drive some more as it was a smooth ride the rest of the way.

"Next stop: underground city." Donnie said.

"Already?" Mikey whines. "I barely had time to watch the in-flight movie."

"Wait a minute," Leo speaks as he looks at the screen. "Isn't there supposed to be a light at the end of this tunnel?"

They are soon in the underground city, but they notice that it's dark. "The Crystal Moon! It's gone!"

"Okay, I know there was a giant Crystal Moon thing on the ceiling the last time we were here." Raph speaks.

"It can't just be gone." Leo said.

"It's worse than that," Donnie replied.

"What do you mean, Donatello?" Venus asked.

"The Crystal Moon was the only thing keeping our friends from turning back into monsters."

Donnie begins to drive again around the city, but they stop when they spot something on the screen. Everyone gasps when they see the rogue mutant.

"You were saying?" Mikey asked gravely and the mutant jumps onto the Tunneler.

The monster begins to pound on the machine and Donnie begins to drive, trying shake it off, but they don't get to far when they see a spider mutant in front of them. The monster shoots its webbing at them. Donnie starts up the drill, drilling the webbing off. The monster growls and hits the side of the machine.

"Hang on!" Donnie shouted.

He drills into the wall, knocking the monsters off the vehicle and into another tunnel. But as they make it through, they are suddenly attacked by two more monsters. They pick up the machine and began to carry it off, towards the edge of the cliff. Below them is a river of lava.

The monsters toss the machine, and it begins to descend as they fall down towards the lava. The turtles, Yuuki, Venus screamed as they came closer to the molten lava. Mona closes her eyes shut and clings to Raphael, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The vehicle hits and sinks into the lava. Then, they burst out of the lava and drive to solid ground. Everyone is shocked, but relieved.

"Uh, shouldn't we be burnt to a crisp by now?" Yuuki asked.

"What?" Donnie asked when he sees their reaction. "You think I wouldn't design this thing to withstand lava? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Are there different kinds?" Mikey questioned.

Donnie continues to drive the Tunneler into the city, and as they drive through, they see that it's deserted and very dark.

"Um, why are we traveling into the city and not to, say, Singapore?" Mikey asked.

"Because we made them a promise to help our friends, Mikey," Donnie reminds him. "And we're gonna to keep it." They drove in silence for a bit.

"They're out there," Raph speaks.

"Yeah, they're stalking us," Leo adds.

"Why don't they attack us already?" Raph asked.

"Cause they don't want the Tunneler," Mikey said gravely. "Just the chewy snacks inside!"

Donnie stops the machine in front of an entrance. "Guys, don't worry, I packed us a little something for emergencies," He presses a button and the top of the seats detaches itself. "Our seat backs detach to become tech pack units, high tech weapons, and survival gear. And by the looks of this place, we're gonna need them."

Donnie turns to Yuuki, Mona and Venus "It would probably be best if you stay close to us." He explained. "We don't know what's lurking out there."

"Excuse me," Mikey calls out as he was the last one to exit. "Why are we getting out of the nice, safe, heavily armored vehicle?"

"Cause I need to find more crystals," Donnie said.

"Don't worry, Mikey, it's gonna be a piece of cake," Raph reassures him, then they hear growling noises somewhere in the city.

"Yeah, except we're the cake!," Mikey exclaimed as they all rushed inside of the entrance.

Soon, they walk into a room where some people where frozen.

Raph walks up to the Entity "You still here? Yo buddy, that bus ain't coming,"

Donnie walks over and reaches for the crystal on the panel "The Entity's amulet seems to be the only crystal we've seen," The crystal begins to glow slightly. "It's a start, I guess, but I need more."

A noise is heard in the room and they look to see a door open all by itself. They walk in and see dozens of more people frozen in the room.

"What is this place?" Leo questioned as they look around.

"This is getting too creepy." Yuuki chimed in.

"Just what we need," Mikey said, nervously. "More creepy bald guys."

"Why do I get the feeling Mr. Sole Survivor didn't exactly tell us the whole story about his extinct race?" Donnie asked. A loud hiss is heard right near them.

"Heads up, guys," Raph said as they look towards the doorway and see a shadow coming their way. "We got company."

Donnie holds up the crystal and the door closes before the figure could make it. But it doesn't stop it from throwing itself at the door to get in. The turtles draw their weapons, including Yuuki while Venus and Mona get into a fighting stance. Suddenly the door begins to melt and they are surprised to see that it's Quarry that bursts through the door.

"Quarry," Mikey sighs in relief as they lower their weapons, except Yuuki who still held hers up. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Mikey, look out!" Yuuki shouted as she pushed him out of the way when Quarry shoots acid out from her mouth. It nearly misses them by an inch, and instead, melts the floor where Mikey once had stood. "Too bad the feeling ain't mutual." Raph murmurs. Quarry hisses as she advances towards them.

"What's up with her?" Raph questioned. "It's like she doesn't remember us at all."

"That's because I don't think she does." Leo said and Quarry hisses at them again.

"Raph!" Donnie calls out. "Your tech pack!"

Raph presses a button and the tech pack shoots out purple lasers just as Quarry was about to jump on them, sending her flying back.

"Don't worry," Donnie explained. "She's just stunned."

"Not for long!" Mikey exclaimed as she starts to stand up, to strike again.

"Keep her busy," Donnie said as he removes his pack. "I'm gonna try the antidote serum on her."

"Guys," Leo said. "Tech packs only."

Quarry charges at Mikey and he lets out a girly scream. He presses a button, shooting a net at her. It captures her for a moment but she uses her acid spit to break free. Mikey continues to shoot a barrage of nets at her until he eventually runs out.

"Nets, I'm all out of nuts!" Mikey said incorrectly and then corrects himself "I mean, nuts, I'm all out of nets!" He panicked.

"Relax goofball," Raph replied as he stands beside him and shoots a purple laser at Quarry then jumps on her. "Donnie, any day now with that cure thingy!" Donnie frantically tries to prepare the serum as the others continues to try and hold off Quarry. "Come on, come on." Quarry throws Raph off of her and rips the net open. Donnie pulls out the cure.

"Quarry, wait, it's me, Mikey!" Mikey said as Quarry approaches him. "Don't you know me?" Quarry stops and looks at him. "We're your friends, try to remember!" Quarry stares at him for a moment as if she remembers something then she turns feral again and picks Mikey up.

"Quarry, stop it!" Donnie shouted as he runs over to her and injects her with the serum. Quarry starts to wobble a bit before she drops Mikey and falls to the ground. The turtles immediately cover their eyes as she turns back into a human.

Quarry looks up at them "You came back, I knew you would."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough," Quarry finishes as she finishes dressing herself and walks to stand in front of the turtles, Yuuki, Venus and Mona. "You came back with a cure. It's unbelievable!"

"Our little Donnie's full of all kinds of ideas," Raph said.

"Quarry," Donnie speaks. "What happened to the-"

"My real name is Sydney."

"Oh, sorry. Sydney, what happened to the Crystal Moon?"

"The Crystal Moon, it's all our fault. We were getting stir crazy being trapped down here, so we tried to find a cure for ourselves. We used up a lot of the crystals, but it was hopeless. We thought perhaps a larger piece of crystal might work, so we turned to the Crystal Moon. With the help of some explosive geodes we discovered in a chamber in the underground city, we had hoped to break off a sizable piece of the moon. But the geodes were more powerful than we realized. The entire Crystal Moon fell from the cavern ceiling and sank beneath the molten lava. Without the moon's regenerative power, we instantly reverted back into monsters. Savage, mindless, fighting among ourselves, lashing out at everything that moved. But now that you've cured me, you can cure all of us, we can all go home!"

"Yeah, except for one little problem," Donnie said. "I only had enough crystals to make one vial of serum, never expected to find a shortage of crystals down here."

"With the Crystal moon gone, all the crystals are dead."

"We have to raise the Crystal Moon from the lava and bring back the energy source."

"What're you talking about?" Mikey questioned. "That thing must have melted away to nothing in that lava."

"Not necessarily. The crystals are almost indestructible. They don't liquefy from heat, they liquefy from sonic vibrations," Donnie explained.

"Well, if its down there, let's get it back up, where it can do some good." Leo said.

"Yeah, Donnie, you're on a roll, today," Raph replied. "Anymore bright ideas? We're gonna need one."

"Well we could try to use the crystal cable from the old underground tram, secure one end to tram tower and the other end around a large sturdy rock ledge, thus rigging a giant size variation of the old block and tackle. The ledge should provide us with a good angle for optimal leverage, then I'll take the Turtle Tunneler down into the lava to hook the cable to the Crystal Moon. We can use the explosive geodes Sydney discovered to dislodge the tram tower from it's location and topple it over. We'll be cutting it close, but it just might work."

"Just one question," Mikey calls out. "Who came up with this plan? Wackos-R-Us?"

"It is a little unorthodox, but it'll work...I hope." Donnie said.

* * *

They carry out the plan and Donnie and Sydney hopped into the Tunneler.

"Sydney, you don't have to do this." Donnie said as she closes the door.

"Yes, I do," Sydney argues. " The only one who knows where the Crystal Moon went down."

Donnie starts up the vehicle. "Let's do this quickly. I don't know long the heat shields will hold."

He drives into the lava and sinks it down to the bottom.

Back with the others, they are placing geodes around the tower.

"Explosives are in place," Leo informed

"Now all we got to do is sit back and wait for Donnie's signal," Raph said. Suddenly, they hear a roar and Leo turns on his spotlights, showing monsters are starting to surround them from above.

"Or we could keep busy by fighting for our lives!" Mikey exclaimed as the monsters jump down, closing in on them.

"Donnie, we got company up here." Leo calls.

"Stall them," Donnie said as they continued to drive. "But try not to hurt them."

"Hurt them?" Mikey questioned, and jumps out of the way when one of the monsters tries to attack him.

"Easier said than done." Yuuki retorted. A monster lunges at her and she quickly jumps out of the way. Venus jumps on top and and hits a pressure point. It falls to the ground unable to move.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Yuuki said.

Leo uses a grappling hook in the tech pack and is pulled out of the way when two monsters are coming from him. Mikey leads two monsters to a higher point in the city. "Come on you big uglies, follow the leader!"

Donnie and Sydney are still driving around beneath the lave until Sydney spots the Crystal Moon.

"We found it," She tells him.

"The Crystal Moon,"

"Good, keep an eye on the heat shields, they're starting to go," Donnie said.

Back on the surface, Leo is still using his grappling hook to evade the monsters while Raph uses the stun lasers on two bigger monsters. Mikey continues to run from the monsters behind him until he comes to an dead end. Leo drops in.

"Though you could use a lift, Mikey," Leo said as he pulls himself and Mikey out of the way just as the monsters attacks. Donnie and Sydney are now heading towards the Crystal Moon.

"Heat shields are down to fifty percent," Sydney informs as she starts to sweat from the heat. "Structural breach in two minutes, we have to pick up the pace!"

"Almost there!" Donnie said, sweating as well.

A monster approaches Raph and picks him up destroying his tech pack. Mona rushed over to help him. Another monster, slams Mikey against the wall.

"Donny, hurry!" Leo calls as he runs from two monsters. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

He picks up Yuuki and jumps off the ledge and presses the button that shoots out the grappling hook. He swings down to Mikey and Raph, Mona and Venus, kicking the rock monster before it got closer to them. "Coming through!"

"Guys, look out!" Leo shouted when he sees the spider monster crawling down the wall.

Before they could run, the spider monster shoots out its webbing and captures the six of them.

In the lava, Donnie is tying the cables around the Crystal Moon.

"Crystal Moon is nearly secure," Donnie said.

"Heat shield are almost gone," Sydney informs. "We've got thirty seconds before were cooked."

"I just have to lock off the cable!" Donnie tries to do that, but it misses.

"Him and his big ideas!" Mikey complains as they struggle against the restraints and the monster begin to close in on them. "Come on guys, let's go down to the underground city, we'll have some laughs, we'll get eaten!"

Back in the Turtle Tunneler, it's growing hotter and everything is sparking from heat overload.

"Heat shields are down to ten percent," Sydney groans. "We're not going to make it."

Determined, Donnie tries again to hook the cable. It finally latches itself.

"Yes! Guys, go now!"

"We're kinda tied up right now," Mikey retorted.

"If I could just reach my-" Leo cuts himself free. "We're on it!" He said as he cuts Mikey and Raph out of the webbing then turns to Yuuki and cuts her out. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" She asked.

Raph gets Venus and Mona out of the webbing as well.

Mikey uses his cable and makes it to the tower and setting off the explosives.

The tower falls and as it does, it pulls the cable with it and the Crystal Moon rises out of the lava, brightening up the cavern. And with the light, the regenerative energy turns the monsters back to the their human form. The turtles cheer.

"Don, you did it," Leo said. But there was no answer on the other end, "Don, Sydney, can you hear me?" Leo tries again, no response.

Venus felt her heart stopped. No it can't be. He can't be...

She immediately runs to the shore of the lava pit. The others following. There was nothing there. Venus shakes her head with disbelief. "No." She felt like she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her heart felt like it was beginning to clamp up in a vice. He couldn't be gone. Her eyes began to tear up. She slumps to the ground and began to beat it frantically "Damn you, Donatello!" She wailed.

Yuuki runs over to her to comfort her.

"Uh, they didn't...they didn't make it." Mikey said sadly.

They hear a bubbling noise and they see the Turtle Tunneler bursting out of the lava. Everyone cheers in relief. Donnie, and Sydney soon step out.

They all rushed over to them. Donnie was met with arms being thrown around him as he was pulled into a tight hug.

He looked down to see Venus burying her face into his plastron. When she finally looked up, he saw tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop." He said nervously as he wipes the tears off from her .

"I forgive you! Don't ever do that to me again!" Venus cries. Donnie wraps his arms around her hugging her.

* * *

Donnie works on the serum and gives everyone the cure. And their all cured, they bring them back to the surface.

"This is it, guys," Donnie said as he helps Sydney out of the sewer. "Daylight again."

They all gasp in amazement at seeing the sunrise and Donnie sees Sydney crying a little. "What's wrong?"

"I...," Sydney starts as she continues to look up at the sky "I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Thank you, from all of us, we owe you our lives."

They all walk away, relived to be free from the underground. Donnie waves at them.

"Come on," Leo said. "Let's go home." Donnie is the last one in and Mikey pops his head up

"Donnie, you may be a pain in the shell, but I'm proud that you're my bro."


	40. City At War Part One

It was midnight, Leo and Raph were running on top of the rooftops, racing each other. They stop as they came across a billboard with a target on it. Leo draws one of his swords and flips over to it before jumping stabbing his sword into it. He looks up and sees that he was a little off from the bulls eye. He groans in disappointment.

"Leo, I don't know all about those fancy moves." Raph said as he jumps onto the roof and throws his sai which hits the bulls eye right on the mark. He jumps over to Leo, retrieving his weapon. "I prefer just getting the job done."

Leo reaches up and removes his sword from the sign. "Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power."

"That's a little too intense, bro. You gotta relax a little. How about a little game of Follow the Leader?"

" And since when did _you_ become leader?"

"Since right now!"

Raph jumps off from the rooftops, onto the next one. "Not for long!" Leo calls out as he follows after him. They continue to run and Raph jumps onto a water tower and grabs a wire but it snaps and he swings on it instead.

"Just your Friendly neighborhood Turtle-Man!" Raph exclaimed. Leo does the same.

"You look more like Raph-zan, Lord Of the Jungle to me!"

"Well, what's that make you, Jane or Cheetah?" Raph jokes.

Suddenly, Raph hears something and looks towards the direction from where he had heard it. "Whoa." The two swing onto a rooftop and Raph looks down into an alley. He shushes Leo and gestures him to come over, pointing down.

"Some kind of deal going down." Raph whispers and the two look down to see the mob and a Foot Elite.

"You got the stuff?" The mob leader asked.

"Do you have the payment?" The Foot Elite asked.

"Right here." The mobster answered as he holds up a case and then tosses it over to the Elite.

The Elite catches it and sets the case on the ground and opens it up. He takes out a stack of cash.

"Hey, you actually gonna count it?" The mob leader asked nervously. "We ain't got all night."

"This is only half on what we agreed." The Elite replied as he closes the case. Leo and Raph looked at each other. If there's one thing they knew, its that you never double cross the Foot, especially a bunch of ninjas.

"You get the other half of the money once we leave with the stuff."

The Elite stands up and kicks the case to the side, stepping out into the light. "You are not going to leave." The Elite draws his weapons. "Foot ninja!" A swarm of Foot ninjas appear out from the shadows, surprising the mobsters.

"Exterminate these insects!"

"Exterminate me?" The mobster leader asked. "We'll exterminate you, pal! Let him have it boys!"

The mob shoots lasers at the Foot. A couple of Foot soldiers manages to knock some of the mobsters out while dodging the lasers. A stray laser miss fires and nearly hits Leo, instead, it hits the ledge he was leaning on. "Hey!" Leo exclaimed as he draws his swords. He was about to jump in but Raph stops him.

"Whoa, Leo, where're you going?" Raph questioned. "Those are all bad guys down there."

"But...it's not right." Leo argued.

"Right or wrong, its not our fight!"

"I'm not too sure about that."

A helicopter flies above the alley shining the spotlight. "This is the police! Freeze!" Police cars can also be heard, as they show up and block the alley while the two gangs scrambled to get away.

"There, you see? Here come the good guys." Raph said as he turns to leave. "A happy ending."

"I don't know, Raph." Leo said, worried. "I don't know."

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, inside of a building. A dummy was hanging from the ceiling. Someone sneaks around within the shadows. They flip over to it, revealing themselves to be a woman.

She had long shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a red and black training outfit. She begins kicking at the dummy.

Suddenly her communicator beeps and she flips over to it and answered.

"Report?"

"It is as we feared Mistress Karai. The word on the street is that the Shredder is no more. Several different factions are fighting for territory. The city...is at war."

She puts down her communicator and turns to her two aides. "Fuel the jet." She ordered. The two bow to her.

"It is time to bring order to the chaos."

Then she jumps and kicks the dummy to the floor, completely demolishing it as she did.

"My way."

* * *

Back in the lair, Leo was sitting on the couch watching the news on the TV. He flips through the channels and every single one is talking about the city at war.

"These innocent victims in unprecedented gang activity...increased violence...imposed curfew has failed to stem the tide of violence...several innocent bystanders were rushed to the hospital after they have been caught in the crossfire of more gang violence. It's the fifth wave of gang activities...Victoria, your inability to recognize the truth when it hits you over the head never ceases to flabbergast me! This is obviously a gang war on a citywide scale with the factions vying for total control! Ivan, your scare tactics amaze and amuse me simultaneously. This is no more than a few random clashes between gangs in a small-scale turf war! You once again proven yourself to be a complete and total loser!"

Leo turns off the TV and sighs. He turns to the target lying against the wall and walks over to it. Leo draws his swords and flips over towards it and stabs his sword into the target. His aim was off again, as his sword was away from the bulls eye. He growls in anger.

"You are troubled my son?" A voice asked.

Leo looks up, surprised to see Splinter.

"I...I'm confused, Master Splinter." Leo starts. "I guess I hoped things would change when we finally got rid of the Shredder, you know, for the better. But it seems that everything just got worse."

"Are you out of your green gourd?" Raph questioned as he runs towards the leader. "We did the city a favor!"

Mikey , Donnie, Yuuki, Mona and Venus walked over as well. Yuuki steps up to the turtle in blue.

"I actually have to agree with Raph on this one, Leo." Yuuki commented.

"Did we? Did we really? Don't you two see what's going up there? The city's at war! Don't you feel just a little bit responsible?" Leo argued.

"No, it's not our deal!" Raph argued.

"It is! Even if we didn't mean to make worse, we did!"

Mikey and Donnie look at each other silently. "Don't ask me to explain how, but it feels like our fault."

"I kind of know what he means." Mikey speaks out loud.

"Nobody asked you, Mikey!" Raph exclaimed as he pushes Mikey back.

"Raph, we can't afford to fight each other right now." Yuuki said.

"Well, tell that to fearless leader." Raph growls. "He shouldn't get involved in something he has no business being in!" Yuuki could see that Raph was trembling in anger. Suddenly, Raph felt something brushed against his hand, holding it tightly. Raph looked to see Mona. He noticed that she was shaking slightly. Realization suddenly hits him. He was upsetting her.

Raph sighs. "Sorry, kid."

"Leonardo," Splinter speaks as the light green turtle puts his swords away. "If one shoulders the weight of the world, all one will accomplish is to be crushed under the worlds weight."

"I don't understand, sensei. We set out to do something good. It turned out bad, but the truth is we started it. How can we just walk away?"

Splinter sighs. "I do not wish to discuss this, Leonardo. You must listen to me and let this go. It is too dangerous for you to get involved in this war going on up there. For now, you must do nothing." He turns to everyone "That goes for you all as well."

Yuuki places her hand on Leo's shoulder "Leo, sometimes these things happen. People are stupid. Eventually, within time the fighting should subside. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." She said.

Leo shakes his head. He brushes her hand off his shoulder then turns to the old rat "I'm sorry, master, but I can't just do nothing!" He shouted as he begins to walk away. "I can't!"

"Leonardo!" Splinter calls out to him but was ignored. "Leonardo!" Leo stops and looks back for a second before walking out of the lair.

"Teenagers." Splinter sighs as he shakes his head.

"Dude," Mikey sighs and walks off.

"What a bonehead," Raph groans going in another direction.

"One big happy family." Donnie sighs.

"Are you going to go after him?" Venus asked.

"No." Yuuki said, shaking her head. "He needs his space." She looks to where Leo had left.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless." She murmurs.

* * *

On a rooftop, sitting on a water tower, Leo was lost in deep thought thinking about the conversation he had with Splinter.

"I don't get what Master Splinter's thinking on this one. Do nothing? Innocent people are getting hurt, because of us...because of me."

He sighs. "I just wish I knew what the shell I was going to do." He was about to leave when he spots something, Foot ninjas.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find out." He growls as he trails after them.

He follows them to a warehouse at a bay. Leo watches as the Foot approaches the warehouse. An Elite come out from the double doors. The soldier closes the door and places a bar through the handle.

"A Foot Elite?" Leo questioned. "What are they doing in there?"

"There must be something big."

He waits for a second, making sure the Foot were gone, then jumps down towards the warehouse. He draws his swords and jumps into the skylight of the warehouse, shattering it as he did. He sees mobsters lying on the floor unconscious. But, that was not all. Right in the middle of them was a bomb and it was ticking down to only a minute.

Quickly, Leo starts to grab the mobsters one by one and runs towards the trash shoot throwing them down it. As the mobsters were all gone, all that was left was the bomb, which was now down to forty seconds.

"Okay, here goes," Leo said as he draws his swords. He places it into the bomb to open it up. "Easy."

He is shocked to see many wires inside it.

"Right."

"Donnie does this kind of stuff all the time," Leo nervously tries to reassure himself. "How hard can dismantling a bomb really be?"

He reaches out and grabs a wire, hesitantly, before ripping it out. But the bomb was still ticking, it was nearly down to ten seconds. Suddenly, the bomb shuts off. Leo lets out a sigh in relief and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"See, no sweat." He said.

But, suddenly he hears a noises and looks down to see the bomb has started back up and was ticking down again. He makes a run for it.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Leo exclaimed. He jumps over some crates. The bomb explodes and it sends him flying out the window and into the river.

The Foot Elite and some soldiers stood watching the explosion."Mission accomplished." They began to run away.

After they were out of sight, Leo resurfaces.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey was playing with some action figures on a map of New York City.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us!" He said as he plays with a robot toy, placing it down in front of a bobble head toy of a ninja and a duck. He rolls a pair of dice and picks up the ninja bobble head. "I am Foot ninja, you cannot stand against me! Muhahaha!"

Donnie walks by until he sees what the dark green turtle was doing. Not so long after, Yuuki walks over to see what the dark green turtle was doing.

"Uh, you feeling okay, Mikey?" Donnie questioned.

"I'm figuring out what's going on with the gangs courtesy of table top gaming. See, this guy's the Foot," Mikey explained as he flicks the head of the bobble head ninja. "They used to own the whole map, but with the Shredder gone, the others had started to grab for territory. Near as I can guess from the news reports, the Purple Dragons have made a power play," Mikey grabs the duck toy and hits it against the ninja bobble head. "and grabbed a bunch of territory. The Foot Ninja are losing territory to the mobsters," Then he grabs the robot toy and hits the ninja bobble head as well. "And the Purple Dragons," He begins to hit the bobble head with both toys. "It's chaos."

"Thank you for that informative and concise explanation." Donnie murmurs.

"The real question is, what are the mobsters gonna do now that they're in third place?"

"You might actually be on to something there, Mikey." Yuuki commented.

* * *

The lead mobster is at his desk with his goons in front of him. He was not happy. "This is an insult! We've been left behind whiles the Purple Dragons and the Foot is dividing up the city! We need to take action, now!"

"But what more can we do?"

"We gotta do something. My own mother is giving me disrespect!"

"It's downright criminal, I tell you."

The door slams open revealing the mob boss. "Enough whining. The new player, who won that just got us all the high-tech fire power, guarantees that if we follow his battle plan, we'll kick 'em all off the map. Just so we're clear, I hate this new guy. But given the situation, we don't have a choice. Get ready to move! Tonight, the city will be ours."

* * *

Leo continues to follow after the Foot and Elite until he sees them jump down a giant hole in an warehouse. He peeks over to see an army of ninjas training.

"So," Leo speaks. "This is what happened to the Foot since we got rid of the Shredder? How the mighty has fallen."

He draws his swords "I guess it's just me against them," He said nervously "All of them."

He was about to jump in but someone grabs him and pulls him back. He breaks free of their hold, and sees that it was his brothers, as well as Yuuki, Mona, and Venus.

"Jeez, anybody think you weren't happy to see us?" Mikey comments.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo questioned, shocked.

"Making sure you, don't get into something that you can't get out of on your own." Donnie answered.

"We're like the cavalry," Mikey jokes. "But without the horses."

Yuuki steps up. "You were taking a long time getting back. So Splinter sent us." She said. "You had us all worried!"

Raph groans as he kneels down the ledge of the roof. "We shouldn't be here, Leo. This ain't our war."

Before anyone could say anything, they see Foot ninjas come out from the roof door and from behind. They were surrounded.

"Uh, looks like it's our war now." Mikey said gravely.

Nobody moved a muscle until the Foot attacks first. The brothers, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus, defended themselves. Mikey finds himself standing near the edge of the giant hole. He swings his nunchucks at an Foot ninja. "Say, haven't we met? At the big fight at Shredder's. Oh, come on, you have to remember. I knocked you right on your," He knocks the Foot ninja down. Three more jump at him. "Uh-oh." They kicked him down into the hole.

"Mikey, no!" Raph shouted as he fends against two ninjas. He kicks them down and charges at the three ninjas that kicked Mikey and tackles them down below. Raph stands up and walks over to Mikey, helping him up.

"I'm okay," Mikey reassured. "I'm okay."

"You better be, bro," Raph said as he sees the Foot beginning to swarm and surround them. "You ain't alone."

"Mikey and Raph went down inside," Leo said as he stands back-to back with Donnie.

"We need to stick together!" Yuuki shouted as she pushes an ninja away from her. Another comes up from behind but she ducks as Mona kicks them away. The two brothers, Yuuki, Mona and Venus rushed over towards the hole and jumped in to help Raph and Mikey.

"Heads up!" Donnie called out.

They land in front of Raph and Mikey, knocking down the Foot that they were fighting. They regroup and more ninjas came out, corning them in.

"Wait a minute," Donnie said as he knocks away another Foot ninja. "A bo staff and a crowd of guys who all look the same? Time to try out one of my favorite movie stunts!" He jabs his staff into the ground as more ninjas appear. He tries to spin around on his staff but doesn't hit any of the ninjas until he stops spinning and lands on the ground.

"Well, that didn't work." Donnie murmured.

"You need a refresher course, on reality, Donnie," Raph said as he jumps in to assist him.

Everyone was starting to get tired out. The ninjas were coming in nonstop. If it keeps up this way, it was not going to be good.

"I don't want to complain," Mikey pants as he tries to catch his breath. "But there seems to be an awful lot of these dudes."

* * *

Just outside of the building, a van suddenly pulls up. "Alright, a whole army of ninjas are holed up in there. Is it really going to work against that many?" The mob boss said, talking to someone in the back.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I have an ultimate knowledge of the Foot. They will have no way of dealing with what your'e going to unleash on them," The person steps out, revealing to be Baxter Stockman. He laughs evilly and rotates his head towards the machine.

The mobsters open the door to the van. Deep from within the van, a red light scans the area and a giant bug-like robot climbs out. They step back in surprise as the robot walks towards the building. It uses its lasers, blasting a hole in the wall.

"Now what!?" Yuuki exclaimed, irritated.

The brothers, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus see a giant robot as it had blasted through the wall. Everyone takes cover from the flying rubble.

"Cool," Mikey said in awe. The robot begins to fire everyone and everything. The lasers almost hit him "Not cool, not cool!"

Leo peeks from behind the rubble and sees the robot had a search light. So it fires based on movement. He envision the light like a target, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Please work. Then he makes his move. Leo charges towards the robot, dodging the shots that it fired. As he got closer, he jumps and twirls around in midair as well as dodging the lasers. His sword makes contact as he stabs his swords right through the search light.

Leo jumps back as the machine starts to go haywire and spark. Everyone quickly took cover as the robot begins to fire wildly out of control. The mob boss and Stockman watched from the van on screen. "Hmm, time for Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the finesse in my robotic creation, but we really have no choice. It's a rather...messy alternative."

"Messy?"

"Observe." Stockman takes out a remote and presses a button.

Bombs that were set around the building, began to explode.

The vibrations of the explosions causes the ceiling begin to cave in. Large pieces of rubble began to fall. Raph pushes Yuuki out of the way from an oncoming rubble.

 _Now he's gotten her involved in this._ Raph growls in anger.

He then turns to glare at someone. He storms over to them. Leo uses his swords to avoid some of the rubble. He feels someone grab his wrist. He turns and sees Raph.

"I hope you're happy, Leo," Raph scolds, furious. "I hope doing the _right thing_ was really worth it." He said bitterly.

The building begins to crumble before it finally collapses, with everyone still inside.


	41. City At War Part Two

As the dust subsides from what remains of the dilapidated warehouse, it reveals that the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus are safe. As they struggled to hold up a beam, which protected them from the falling rubble but are now trapped under it as well.

"Good thinking, Donnie. Grabbing this beam really saved our shells." Leo praised.

"It almost makes up for big brained Leo leading us straight into-"

"Are we seriously doing this right now!? Can't you two argue about this later!" Venus exclaimed as she struggled to hold up the beam. "Not while there's a giant pile of rubble about to collapse on top of us!"

"I agree," Donnie interrupts. "Let's continue this discussion elsewhere."

Leo turns to Yuuki, Mona, and Venus "You three to out of here first." He tells them.

Yuuki objects. "But, Leo-." Leo interrupts her. "We'll, be right behind you. Now go!" He shouted as he struggles to hold up the beam.

Yuuki looks at him for a moment, not wanting to go. But, a hand grabs her shoulder . She turns to see Venus "Come on!" Venus calls out. "Don't make me drag you out."

The three of them left, leaving only the turtles.

"Everybody, jump out on three," Leo said. "One, two, three!" They jump out and the whole building collapses.

"Okay," Donnie starts. "What was the deal with that Kamikaze robot?"

"Looks like there's a new player in the mix," Mikey said.

"Great," Raph groans. "Just what this town needs. If having them drop a building on our heads don't convince you we should stay out of this, I don't know what will!"

"Since when did you run away from a fight?" Leo questioned.

"First, I ain't running. Second, it wasn't our fight to begin with!" Raph answered. "And what's worse, now that you've gotten Yuuki and Mona involved in this!"

"Yeah! Well, guess what?! It's our fight now, hothead!" Leo argued.

"Who're you calling hothead!? I ain't the one who dragged us into this mess!" Raph growls. Leo and Raph were at each others faces glaring at each other. Yuuki and Mona tries to break them up.

"Stop it, you two!" Yuuki said as she struggles to push Leo away while Mona does the same with Raph.

"Uh, guys" Donnie calls out as he sees something from within the rubble of what remained the building. A claw pops out of it.

"Oh, right you're the level headed one who only fights for honor when it's convenient!" Leo shouted.

"Guys!" Mikey calls out.

"You saying I got no-"

Raph stops when he hears something from the debris. Leo turns and looks. Raph looks as well "What the-"

The machine climbs out of the rubble and begins shooting at everyone again. The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus dodge out of the way from oncoming lasers from the robot. Leo tries to jump and kick it, but it does little effect. He tries to slice at it with his swords and Raph joins in as well stabbing at the robot with his sais. Mikey jumps in to help.

The robot turns and knocks Mikey down. Donnie jumps in to kick at it before a Foot jumps in as well and attacks it with their sword. The robot catches the Foot with it's claw but Donnie saves him.

"Fighting side by side with the Foot," Raph questioned. "Now you know this has got to be wrong."

"Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all!" The Foot Elite shouted as he jumps onto the robot.

"Now that's the Foot we know and loathe!" Donnie shouted as he struggles to get his staff out from the robots claws.

As the fight continues, a bus suddenly drives around the corner heading towards them. The robot fires at it, causing the bus to crash. The people that were on board run out of it, scurrying away from the war zone.

But, Leo hears someone ."Somebody! Please help me!" There was still someone in the bus. He runs towards it.

"Leo!" Raph calls out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"There's innocent people in there!" Leo exclaimed. "We've got to get them out!"

Leo climbed in. He slices some bars that were in his way until he makes it to the man. The man was trapped under a heavy piece of debris. Leo lifts it off of him and helps him up.

"Wh-what are you?" The man questioned.

"A figment of your imagination," Leo said. "You hit your head pretty hard. Now, come on, let's get you out of here."

Leo leads the man off of the bus and takes him away from the fight to someplace more safer.

* * *

Meanwhile, a plane is flying, heading towards it's destination, New York.

Karai is sitting along with her two aides. Another one of her assistant brings her a laptop.

"Mistress Karai, one of our New York sources recovered the security camera footage from a warehouse...that was prematurely demolished."

She takes the laptop and looks at the screen. She sees a figure running towards the warehouse. Curious, she zooms in for a closer look then clears the distorted image. It revealed to be a large turtle in ninja gear.

"Interesting." She smirks as she sees Leo.

* * *

At the Purple Dragons hideout, the gangs cheer as they see Dragon Face steps into the middle of the ring.

"Yo, listen up Dragons!" They quiet down.

He continues. "With the Shredder out of the way, this is our moment. We can own this town!"

"It's time to prove to the mob, the ninjas, and all the other one of these that the Purple Dragons ain't just some dumb street punk!"

"I couldn't agree more." A voice calls out. Dragon Face turns in surprise to see Hun walking up the catwalk.

"Hun, we thought you weren't coming back." Dragon Face said in shock. Hun smirks at him. "Look, things have change around here. I'm in charge now. You can't come waltzing in here like you own the place or something."

"Oh, but I do own the place, Dragon Face," Hun jumps down from the catwalk. "Every inch of turf you rule, every kickback you've collected, ever little crumb you've ever handed, you owe to me. And you owe it to the Shredder and it is in his memory," He picks Dragon Face up. "that I vowed to lead the Purple Dragons top the top of the food chain. We are going to rule this city!" Then he throws Dragon Face on the ground.

"Any other objections?" He asked the crowd. No one says a word.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

Back at the battle, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona and Venus took shelter from the fight behind a large wall. Some Foot jumps in on them. "Back off, Foot heads, this is our barricade." Raph growls and Leo and Mikey stands up.

"Guys, wait," Donnie calls out. "I think I see how we can stop this robot. I just need to get down to those down power lines."

"Forget it," Raph said as he runs towards the bus. "I know how to stop tin butt." Mona looks at him worried as he runs off. What is he doing?

"Raph, wait!" Leo calls out. "Listen to me!"

"Listening to you is what's got us into this mess in the first place!" Raph retorted as he starts up the bus.

Raph drives the bus towards the robot but it turns around and fires at him. It shoots the bus, hitting the corner of it making Raph spiral out of control under it flips and crashes into a building.

"No!" Donnie yells.

"Raph!" Leo calls out as he jumps over the wall. He runs towards the wreckage and pries open the doors with his swords. "Raph, you alright, bro?"

"Yeah, I think so." Raph answered as he was hanging upside down from his seat.

"Well, you don't deserve to be, that hothead move nearly got your shell waxed!"

The robot fires at the gas leakage that was pooling out from the bus, igniting it. A fire starts coming closer towards the bus.

"Oh, so it's okay when your mistakes blow up in our faces!" Raph argued as Leo tries to pull him out.

"Getting involved in this gang war was not a mistake!"

"Right, this was a noble heroic effort. Thank you, Leonardo, the streets are so much safer now because of you." Raph retorted sarcastically.

"Leo, Raph, get out of the bus now!" Donnie yells out as he sees the fire coming closer to the bus. Yuuki, Mona, and Venus look in worry.

Leo draws one of his swords and slices the seat, making Raph fall but landing on his head, hard. Raph looks up at him and growls. The two turtles run out of the bus just as it was engulfed in flames and exploded, causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't say I owe you one." Raph replied.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out to him as he holds two broken power lines, standing near a puddle from a leaking fire hydrant. "Herd the robot this way!"

"Herd him?" Mikey asked. "You got it, Hoss!"

Mikey runs at the robot, dodging the blasts that it fired. The Elites help out as well. The machine backs up until it was in the water. Donnie quickly places the wires into the water "That's it!" It electrocutes the robot, causing it to shut down.

"Nice work, guys." Mikey praises the Foot. The Elites glare at him.

"Destroy the turtles and everyone else!" The Elite commanded and Mikey backs up.

"Yeesh, some guys just can't take a complement." Mikey said as more Foot ninjas appear. "A lot of guys can't take a complement!"

Mikey runs into an an alley and runs over to an trash can and grabs the lid. "Captain America, eat your heart out!" He throws the lid and it hits a bunch of ninjas.

He flips up onto the fire escape and looks down to see more of them had shown up. When they run towards the ladder Mikey pulls it up and throws it back down and hits a Foot in the head as they smack right into it. Mikey laughs as he runs up the fire escape to try and get away from them.

Raph and Leo were standing across from them, seeing their brother being followed by many ninjas.

"Mikey needs help!" Raph exclaims.

Suddenly, a blast catches everyone's attention as two more robots came, firing their lasers at them. Stockman and the mob boss watched on screen in the van.

"I gotta admit, pal, when you deliver, you deliver! Not only do we take down the Foot, but those costume freaks to boot!"

"A happy coincidence," Stockman turns his head around to him. "But once for which I came fully prepared."

The mob boss pulls out his phone and dials it "Yo, weasel its me. Let the boys know, we're smoking the competition. And when I say smoking, I mean smoking."

* * *

Mikey is running on the rooftops trying to get away from the Foot ninjas who were trailing not too far from behind. He grabs an antenna and throws it at the Foot, but only knocks one of them down. The rest continue to persist and pursue him. Mikey stands at the ledge of the building then jumps down. When the Foot follow after him and jump down as well. They find an empty alley.

The Foot search the alley but they don't find him. One of the ninjas pushes a door to an building thinking the turtle ran into it. The rest follow in.

From above, Mikey peeks out from a sheet, that was on a clothes line, he was hiding in.

"King sized bedding, a ninjas best friend." He jokes.

* * *

The plane lands and Karai and her two aides exit from it. The ladder comes down and one of them spoke "Karai, I'm receiving word that the ones we seek have been sighted."

She turns to her other aide.

"Get in the car, quickly."

* * *

At the 2nd time around shop, Casey was helping April move some things, to prepare for the reopening of the shop.

"Hey, you really fixed the place up." Casey said as he walks over with a tray of dishes in one hand.

"Please be careful with that, Casey," April warns as she reaches for the tray.

"What, you don't trust me?" Casey teased as he holds the tray above his head.

"About as far as I can throw you." April said as she stands up on a stool and takes the tray.

"I'm game if you are babe."

"In your delusional dreams," April turns to set the tray down down but Mikey hangs down from out of nowhere. She screams in surprise, causing her to drop the plates and shatter on the floor.

"Hey April!" Mikey greets.

"Why do you always do that!?" April exclaimed, upset.

"It's a...ninja thing?" Mikey asked, shrugging his hands.

"What are you doing here?" April questioned as she bent down to pick up the broken plates.

"Nothing, just running from a bunch of Foot ninjas," Mikey answered. "Me and my bros, and everyone else are in this big fight and -"

"Big fight?!" Casey interrupts. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" April shouted, very upset. "Michelangelo, you're telling me you ran into my shop, my new just fixed up shop,after it was blown to pieces and burned to the ground by a bunch of Foot ninjas shop, because you're being chased by a bunch of Foot ninjas?!"

" Yeah, I was running and-, " Mikey stops when he realizes. "Oh man, what a bonehead, I can't believe I came in here. Sorry, April, I wasn't thinking. I'm gone."

"Hang on, Mikey." Casey calls out as he walks over carrying his bag of weapons over his shoulder with his hockey mask on his head "I'm coming with you. April, mind if we borrow your wheels?"

"Absolutely i mind!" April exclaimed.

"Then I guess Mikey and I can just stay here."

April reaches into her pocket and tosses Casey her keys. "It's on the street."

"Thank you," Casey winks at her and pulls down his mask covering his face and the two run out of the shop. April watched them leave.

"Be careful. "

* * *

Back with the others, they continue to dodge the lasers being fired by two more robots, while defending themselves against the Foot as well. Helicopters flew in from above. "What in blazes is going on down there?" The police was swarming the rooftops getting set up and ready to fire at everyone down below. "I want this area secured now. Move into position on the rooftops and bring in the heavy artillery. "

When they were about to fire, canisters were thrown from behind them and exploded. The Purple Dragons take them out and they take positions aiming their guns. Raph noticed them. "Uh-oh."

"Leo, if we don't live through this, I'm holding you personally responsible!" Raph exclaims.

Dragons, take 'em down. Purple Dragons, let them know who we are! " The Purple Dragons begin firing at everyone. They run as they tried to dodge the blasts. Huh holds a rocket launcher and fires it. Raph sees it coming and he tackles Leo and Donnie out of the way before it hits them. Huh fires again and they jump out of the way.

"Guys, we're in way over our heads," Donnie said. "we have to get out of here."

They hear honking and see a van driving their way as Hun fires at it. It stops right in front of them. The side door slides open, revealing Mikey. "Somebody call a cab?" He jokes.

"Mikey, did I ever tell you that you're my favorite turtle?" Yuuki said as she climbs in.

"What about me?" Leo asks.

"You're my boyfriend, it doesn't count." Yuuki said.

Everyone quickly piles into the van. Casey quickly drives off as Hun fires at them again.

" Awesome road warrior moves, Casey!" Mikey complements.

"You should see me at rush hour! " Casey cheers. Hun tries to hit them but a robot fires at them as well. The van moves away just in time, driving off. Hun and the Purple Dragons continue to fire at the robots until one of them is destroyed. Stockman and the mobsters watched from the screen.

"What's going on out there? Your tin cans are getting crushed!" The mob boss shouted.

"A minor setback. Although, perhaps a strategic retreat would be in order." Stockman said. He and the mob boss strapped in and Stockman starts up the van and drives off. Hun notices them.

"What's this? " He fired a rocket at the van and Stockman dodges it. But, he drives right into one of his robots.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" Stockman asked nervously. The robot fires it's laser and hits it's target. The van flips over and crashes into some rubble.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, as Casey drives the van. Leo leads everyone to an empty water tower where he had made an secret hideout base.

"So what's with the new digs?" Casey asked.

"I couldn't risk leading anyone back to the lair, so I was staying here." Leo explained. "It should be good enough for all of us until we figure out our next move."

"Next move?" Raph questioned. "You mean like going home and forgetting all this nonsense?"

"We have to do something." Leo argued.

"Like what? Put more fuel into the fire? I said it before, and I'll say it again, this ain't our fight!" Raph shouted.

"You might want to sit, this could go on for awhile." Mikey advises as he took a seat on the hammock. Donnie sits down on a crate and Venus sits down next to him.

"Whose fight is it?" Leo questioned. "The innocent people caught in the crossfire?"

"You can't save the whole city, but you can make it worse by trying!" Raph argued.

"So we should just forget about Bushido and our entire code of honor!?"

"Where's the honor in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Nobody asked for you to come, nobody's forcing you to stay."

"Raph, Leo, please, stop fighting!" Yuuki yelled. But neither Leo or Raph listened.

"Back off, Leo. I'm warning you."

"If you don't like it, then just LEAVE! I don't need you!" Leo shouted angrily.

Suddenly, Leo was knocked back when Raph throws a punch at him. He falls into a pile of crates.

"RAPH, WHAT THE SHELL?!" Donnie exclaimed in shock, getting ready to step in.

Raph, instantly turns to him. "Stay out of this, Donnie." He growls.

Leo sits up and glares back at the red mask turtle, narrowing his eyes into slits, as he held his cheek.

The whole room went silent as everyone stared at the two shocked but mostly at the leader. Yuuki walks over to Leo and helps him up. She stands in between them, separating the two before it escalated further. Leo was held back by Yuuki as he tried to get to Raph.

"Leo!" Yuuki scolded. "Stop!"

Raph stares at Leo for a moment then speaks. "I know when I'm not wanted. Do whateva the shell ya want! Good luck with your one turtle crusade, Leo. But know this, if you get everyone killed. This is all your fault." He turns to Mona. "Come on, kid, let's go." She follows after him as he begins to walk away heading towards the covered entrance.

A voice stops him as they call out. Raph immediately stops.

"Raph, Mona," Yuuki cries. "Please, don't go."

He doesn't answer her. He doesn't look at her. Raph clenches his fists, tightly. He wanted to stay. But, he couldn't stand to look at Leo right now. He had to get out. Raph continues walking towards the exit as Yuuki tries to call him back.

She was about to run after them but a hand grabs her shoulder, stopping her. "Don't," Leo said. "He needs to cool off. You don't want to get in the middle of it."

Yuuki quickly turns around. A sharp slap was heard as it echoed in the water tower as the sound bounced off the walls. Everyone eyes widen and their mouths drops slightly, staring silently. Raph stops just as he was near the entrance, as he hears the slap as well. He turns and stares in shock.

Yuuki had slapped Leo.

"Don't you ever think about other people's feelings other than yourself!?" She shouted angrily.

"Not when there's innocent people lives are at stake." Leo said as he runs his cheek.

"Then what about me!?" Yuuki answered. "What about us!? I was worried sick thinking that something had happened to you! I thought that we were supposed to work out our problems together. Isn't that what we promised!? But, I guess not, because apparently you don't think so! You always have to do it on your own!"

"Then go with Raph. I don't want to see you get hurt." Leo replied.

Yuuki sighs. "I can take care of myself Leo." Then she reaches out and rubs his cheek that she had slapped, apologetic. "But, you can't save everyone. It just doesn't work that way."

Just as Raph and Mona were leaving, Venus heard something. "Um, guys, do you hear something ticking?" She asked.

Suddenly, the floor exploded and everyone fell out of the water tower and onto the roof. The turtles land on their feet, with ease. Leo holding Yuuki, Donnie carrying Venus, and Raph with Mona, while Casey lands hard on his butt. Two men jumped down in front of them, baring the foot symbol. Karai lands in front of them brandishing her sword in hand.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss." She speaks. "My name is Karai, and I am here to restore order to the Foot."

"I got your order right here lady." Raph growls as he puts Mona down and draws his sais.

"Stand down, Raph," Leo ordered.

"No, I'm sick being everybody's punching bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you!" Raph shouted angrily.

"I said stand down, Raph!"

Raph looks at Leo for a second, before jumping at Karai. She leaps, knocking his weapons out of his hands with a chain, and kicks him to the ground. Karai jumps up getting ready to strike, bringing her sword down on the emerald green turtle. Her sword clashes against another, as Leo blocks her attack with his katanas. "No!"

They push against each other but Leo pushes harder, knocking Karai back. She flips on her hands landing on her feet, with perfection. The two foot ninjas charges into the battle as do the others. Donnie fight against one barely landing a hit on the man, before he is kicked down in front of Casey.

"Here let me try," Casey suggests before charging at the ninja "Goongala!"

Casey swings a few hits with his bat but the man dodges them. He knocks Casey down in a matter of seconds. Mikey faces against the other ninja trying to land a hit but he grabs Mikey's nunchucks and throws him down.

"Yo pal, you're making me mad!" Casey exclaims as he tries to hit the ninja but he gets knocked down again. Mikey and Casey fight against him.

"He's got to have a weak spot," Mikey pants as they both charge at the man but only to get knocked down again. "Or not."

Yuuki tried to land in a hit on the man but she was kicked in the chest and was knocked down. Venus tries to charge at the man but he side steps away from her attacks, dodging her blows. Venus felt a hard blow on the back of her neck as the man chops it with his hand. She falls to the ground. Mona charges at the man then jumps into the air bring her leg down on him. He grabs it then spins her around before throwing Mona into Yuuki, who was helping Venus up, colliding into them.

Leo and Karai fight against each other and their skills are evenly matched before Karai kicks him down.

"Here let me, " Casey said as he runs towards Karai "Goongala! "

As he was running, Karai throws a chain and pulls it, it wraps around Casey's ankles, tripping him. Raph jumps in and tries to stab Karai with his sais but she flips and lands on top of the entrance to the top of the building, causing him to stab it instead. He growls and pulls out his sais.

"Let's try switching opponents this time," Donnie suggest as he and Mikey faces against the two ninjas.

"Couldn't hurt." Mikey said as he charges at the short one, while Donnie goes for the tall one. The both of them are having difficulty landing blows at the two foot ninjas and within seconds they are knocked down. "On second thought, maybe it could hurt." Mikey groans.

Raph is fighting against Karai and she throws her chain at him, snaring his arm. Leo cuts the chain and Raph falls back. Karai flips down. She and Leo fight against each other. Leo manages to disarm Karai of her weapon but she flips back and throws her chain and it wraps around one of Leo's swords pulling it out of his hands. She throws the chain again, Leo twirls his sword and chops the chain.

Karai throws the other half of the chain at Leo and he ducks. Karai jumps and kicks him down. She jumps up again, getting ready to kick him again but Leo kicks her away knocking her back. Leo approaches the woman with caution, who seemed to be knocked out.

Suddenly, he was knocked backwards as she kicks him, landing on his shell. She steps on top of his plastron lowering her sword dangerously close towards his neck.

Everyone immediately stops fighting. Yuuki's eyes widen in horror as she saw Karai on top of the downed turtle.

"Leo!" Yuuki yelled. She was about to charge but Mikey held her back.

"Now, I came here to discuss a matter with you," Karai spoke to them as she lowers her sword closer to Leo's neck.

"And we discuss it, we shall, with or without your leader, your choice."


	42. City At War Part Three

"Get off of him, you snake!" Yuuki growls.

Mikey still has a hold on her as she struggled to break free.

"Drop your weapons!" Karai demanded. Raph steps forward but the others are hesitant. "I said drop your weapons." Karai repeats as she lowers the knife closer to Leo's neck. Yuuki immediately stops. Donnie, Mikey, Yuuki, and Casey drop their weapons. Raph glares at the woman and growls, still holding his sais.

"Um Raph," Donnie calls out nervously. "Didn't you hear the nice lady with the knife?"

"Don't do me any favors, Raph." Leo said. Raph growls, glaring at Karai and Leo before he throws his sais away near Leo.

"Good, perhaps now we can talk." Karai replied.

"Oh, you want to talk," Donnie answered sarcastically. "Cause I kind of got the idea that you guys wanted to kick our shells."

"If I had wanted to destroy you, you would not be alive to talk."

"Okay, you want to talk," Leo hissed at her. "It's going to be kind of hard with your tanto at my head." She stares at him for a moment, then steps off of him and sheathed her blade. Raph immediately jumps in and grabs his sais and lunges directly at Karai. Leo jumps in between them, blocking his attack with his swords.

"Raph, no! I gave her my word of honor." Leo said as he holds Raph back.

"Your honor?" Raph questioned. He jumps back and stares at Leo with disbelief. "Bro, you are really getting under my shell!" He growls.

"Come on, Raph," Casey speaks as he places a hand on the emerald green turtle's shoulder. "Let's hear what the pretty ninja lady has to say."

"She's not that pretty." Yuuki mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Donnie asked.

"No. There's nothing to be jealous about." Yuuki defended. "One, I don't like her. And two, I don't trust her."

"You're not alone on that thought." Raph added.

"Let's just hear what she has to say." Leo said. Yuuki turns to Leo looking at him for a moment. She sighs and crossed her arms. "Fine." She grumbled.

"If you're done talking to each other. As I told you, my name is Karai," She said. "And I command the Foot clan in Japan. I am here to restore order to the New York faction of the Foot. When you, turtle men and your friends destroyed the Shredder, you threw the city into chaos."

"Actually the city did that on it's own." Yuuki interrupted. Leo shoots her a look to be quiet.

"What?" Yuuki shrugs her hands.

Karai continues. "As I was saying, I in Japan, had hoped all parties would destroy each other, like a snake which consumes itself, leaving the city once again under the Foot's control. But I did not expect the city to be consumed in the process. If the Foot is to regain control of it's New York operations, we will need your help."

"We done talking yet?" Raph questioned as he draws his sais. "Is it time to fight?"

"You are imputed! If you were my retainer, I would have you beaten!"

Raph charges at her but Donnie and Mikey holds him back. "Haha, oh yeah, your Foot alright! You even sound like the Shredder."

"Lady,...even if we wanted to, I don't see how we could help you. This war is out of control," Donnie said. "We're kind in over our heads as it is."

"Yes, I know," Karai said. "But, I have a plan to stop this war."

"Then why do you need us?" Leo asked.

"All plans must have their...contingencies." Karai answered. Yuuki didn't like the look she made when the she said that and looked and Venus who had thought the same. Karai walks away, leaving them alone. "Make your decision."

"Well," Leo said. "What do you think, guys?"

"I think she can swim her butt back to Japan." Raph replied.

"I think she's perfect!" Casey answered. "Looks, brains, and she's a ninja."

"What does she mean contingencies?" Mikey asked.

"She means we're plan B," Leo answered.

"There seems to be one thing missing from this equation," Donnie points out then looks towards Karai. "Uh, excuse me, what's in it for us?"

"Three things. One, you can save New York from being torn apart. Two, you can free your streets of the Purple Dragons and the mob. And three, the Foot and the Elite are honored bound to slay the one one defeated their master. They shall be relentless. They will destroy you, your master, your friends," Karai explained. "But if you help us, there will be no revenge for the Shredder's destruction. You have my word."

"You can take your word and stuff it lady. We ain't helping you!" Yuuki yelled. Leo holds her back.

"What is the matter with you?" Leo hissed.

"She's Foot, Leo." She said. "And?" Leo questioned.

Yuuki stares at him with disbelief. "You're not seriously buying her story are you? Don't tell me you've forgotten what they've done to all of us! She is exactly like the Shredder!" She said, angrily, clenching her fist. She points at Karai. "She can't be trusted!"

Leo sighs. "Listen," He continues. He looks at everyone. "This is the chance we've been looking for. We can set things right. It may be the deal with the devil, but at least it's a devil we know. I say we play along for now."

"The turtles teaming up with the Foot," Donnie said skeptically. "It sounds crazy."

"I don't know Leo." Mikey speaks.

"I've heard enough!" Raph exclaimed. "There's no way I'm teaming up with little Miss Foot!"

"Raph, listen to me," Leo intervenes. "we all know this thing is too big for us to fix."

"Listening to you is what got us into this mess in the first place!"

"We have to take this opportunity!"

"Oh, is that the honorable thing to do? You guys can be the Foot's little toes if you want, but not me. I'm outta here!" Raph takes Mona's wrist and begins to walk away, leaving the others. He stops. "You coming, Case?"

Casey doesn't answer for a few seconds, thinking. Then he speaks. "You know, Raph, I was always taught that no matter what, you fix your mistakes. I'm staying."

"Whatever," Raph growls and leaves with Mona.

Leo looks at Yuuki surprised to see that she stayed. "You're not going with him?" He asked.

She frowns looking at the light green turtle. She shakes her head and sighs. "Even though I completely disagree with this. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble, from doing something stupid. Might as well be me." Yuuki answered.

"Ditto on that!" Mikey answered.

Leo smiles. He turns to Donnie and Venus. They nodded in agreement.

"Well?" Karai asked.

"We accept your offer of alliance," Leo said as he bows to her.

"But no funny stuff," Mikey replied.

"We never had much reason to trust the Foot before." Donnie added.

"The Foot has never had to ask for aid before," Karai explained as she bowed to them. "Now let us begin, we haven't much time. Listen closely."

* * *

Later that night, the moon was high in the dark sky. The Foot Elite run across the rooftops. Suddenly they stopped when they saw someone. They stared up with disbelief and shock. They see the Shredder. They gasp in surprise.

"Master?!"

The Shredder laughs evilly.

"Master! Your alive! But, how?!"

"That is of no importance. Follow me." Shredder walks away.

"Our master has returned." Foot ninjas appear nearby and they follow after the Shredder.

A van lays in the road, destroyed. Then someone rips out the roof and crawls out, Baxter Stockman. "I'm alive! I'm alive! Once again, I had made a fool of fate."

The mob boss steps out as well. "I thought we were going to sleep with the fishes for sure. Let's get back into the fight," He punches his fist. He stops. "Uh-oh."

The Purple Dragons and Hun were standing in front of the two. "How you doing, boys?"

Hun growls at him and Stockman shouts in surprise. "Hun!"

"Don't worry, I'll make 'em an offer they can understand," The mob boss whispers to him. He stands up and walks over to them. "Gentlemen! ...whoa," He stops, looking up at something. Everyone turned to see the Shredder looking down at them from the rooftop. Stockman gasps when he sees him. "The Shredder. I'm doomed, I'm doomed!"

"Master," Hun murmured.

"I have work for you to do," The Shredder walks away. "Come on, Purple Dragons. Follow me."

Dragon Face gives an angry look at Hun but follows after him, as do the Purple Dragons. Stockman and the mob boss watched as they left.

"They're leaving? We're going to live! We're going to live!" Stockman jumps up and down happily. Suddenly a car drives up to them and the mob leader steps out. "Weasel, the Shredder's back. Seems this guy doesn't know when to stay in the morgue. We are going to own this city no matter what! Let's just see if we can put that guy down for good!"

* * *

Back in the Lair, Splinter was meditating quietly until he hears a loud crash. His ears perked up at the sound until he hears it again. Splinter opens his eyes then turns to see that Raphael had knocked over a weapon wrack in anger.

"Damn it!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raphael, language!" Splinter scolds. He stands up and walks over to him. "What is the matter?"

Then Splinter notices that everyone else was not with him.

"Where are your brothers? Yuuki and Venus?" Splinter asked.

"Off getting themselves killed. Thanks to fearless leader." Raph mutters, bitterly.

Then, next thing he felt a pain on his head as Splinter smacks him with his staff. Raph groans as he rubs it.

"Splinta, what was that for?!" He exclaimed as he hisses in pain.

"So, you left your brothers alone?" Splinter pressed.

Raph stares at the old rat silently for a second not answering. Then he speaks. "Sensei, how could you make Leo, the leader?" He asked. "All he is doing is putting everyone in danger. He broke his promise. He put Yuuki in danger as well."

Splinter sits in silence for a moment. Then he speaks. "I can't control what she does. She has to choose her own path for herself. But, Leonardo, bears a much heavy burden. Becoming a leader also means learning from your mistakes and accepting them, something he needs to learn. Raphael, you are strong, compassionate and loyal to a fault, all traits to a leader as well. But only when you know how to channel and use it with compassion and humility. Your weakness is your anger. If you don't learn to control it, it will cloud your mind and judgment."

Splinter places his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Raphael, you and your brothers, the four of you are stronger together. But, only if, you work as a team. And right now, your brothers need you."

Realization, hits Raph. His master was right.

"Hai, sensei." Raph said as he bows.

Splinter smiles. He stands up and walks towards the exit of the lair with Raph and Mona following behind.

"Come, we must find them and quickly." He said.

* * *

The Shredder runs across the rooftops with his army following him. The Purple Dragons follow on foot while mob drives after him.

Shredder arrives at the remains of the Foot Headquarters, waiting for him were Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Yuuki, Venus, and Casey.

"So?" Donnie asked as he steps forward.

"Ha! They have all taken my bait and are following me here. They shall arrive within minutes. They are in-" Shredder takes off the helmet, revealing Karai. "for a surprise." She smirks.

" Nice voice-synth technology. You sound just like the Shredder." Donnie commented.

"Hearing the Shredder's voice gives me the shivers," Mikey said, shivering a bit.

"You're not alone on that, Mikey." Yuuki added.

"I don't understand how you can serve someone... as evil and dishonorable as the Shredder." Leo replied.

"You knew the Shredder only as a merciless enemy, but I knew another side of him. It was he who discovered me many years ago in Japan, after my mother had abandoned me. He took me in his home. He allowed me to train alongside him, and thus I learned the art of ninjitsu. I respected him and he trusted me. To me he was, Oroku Saki. He was more than just my master, he became my father. It was his destiny to find me. It became my duty to serve him, as it became your fate to slay him, thus we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not so sure," Leo speaks. "Master Splinter says that we are free to decide our own paths, that our lives are dictated by our choices."

"They are here, Karai," One of her aide informs.

"Looks like your plan is working," Donnie said.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected." Karai replied.

"That's why we're here." Leo answered.

"Yes. Now conceal yourselves and let us see what fate awaits us."

The turtles, along with Yuuki, Venus and Casey run off as Karai puts her helmet back on. Her other aide hands her swords to her.

"Prepare yourselves." Karai said, in the Shredder's voice. The mob comes in heavily armed with guns.

"Steady boys." The mob leader said as they step towards the three. Karai and her two aides look behind to see that the Purple Dragons had come in from the doors behind them. The Foot ninjas jump in from the windows as the Elites used smoke bombs when they appeared.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Yuuki, Venus, and Casey watched from above crouched down on a high beam.

"Leo, this plan kind of stinks." Mikey commented. "What're we supposed to do again?"

"Well, if her plan works, nothing." Donnie said.

"She'll get the Foot and Hun to wipe out the mob and then she'll get the Foot and Dragons to stand down. The war will be over," Leo explained.

"That sounds good." Mikey replied. "And if her plan doesn't work?"

"Then it's us against all of them." Leo said.

"Like I said, this plan stinks."

"This war is at an end," Karai speaks. "I have returned to resume control over the city."

"Master Shredder, we thought you were destroyed. We serve you always," The Elite bows their heads.

"Traitors! I trained you to be steel tigers...not run around the streets like mad dogs! You dishonor me and you dishonor the Foot Clan!" The Elites stared wide eyed back at the Shredder, in complete and utter shock.

"Master, we live only to serve you. We have done no such thing." An Elite answered.

"But, you have. You acted on your own when I have given you no orders to do so." Shredder glares dangerously at them.

"We didn't know that you were alive. Had we've known-" Another Elite answered but was cut off.

"All of you-commit seppuku! NOW!" Karai orders. The Elite stares at the "Shredder" in shock.

"Y-Yes, I obey Master Shredder." One of them said, hesitantly. Then he takes out a sharp blade.

Everyone gasps in shock as one of the Elite stabs himself in the stomach. He falls to the floor, dead.

Yuuki shuts her eyes tightly and looks away. She wanted to puke. Leo pats her on the back trying to comfort her.

"Donnie, please tell me that did not just happen." Mikey said. He covers his mouth trying not to gag.

"Well, she certainly made it look convincible." Donnie grimaced.

Venus could only stare in shock.

"I can't believe, he actually did it." One of the Elite commented.

"Tomei was always weak." Another Elite added.

Hun steps forward, shaking slightly in fear. "Master, I remain your servant," He said. "As will the Purple Dragons."

"Good, I command you to rid me of this pestilence!" Karai orders as she pointed towards the mob boss.

"Yo, wait a minute!," Dragon Face calls out. "This ain't right! We want to take over Shredder's turf, not get it back for him!"

"Traitor!" Hun exclaimed. "You dare!"

"Shredder!" The mob boss calls out. "We have a saying in our family, but you will never live to hear it! Fire!"

The mob opens fire on everyone in the room. "Purple Dragons, take 'em out!" Hun shouted. "Forget Hun! Every man for himself!" Dragon Face yelled. "Foot, protect your master!"

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, and Casey had to jump to another beam to avoid the stray shots of missiles and bullets.

"Yo, Dragon Face! Catch!" Hun called out and fires a missile at Dragon Face. Dragon Face jumps out of the way landing near a rocket launcher and picks it up. They both fire at the same time at each other, causing an massive explosion, that knocks everyone down.

"Looks like her plan is going to work after all." Leo said.

"Hey, I almost forgot Shredder,"The mob boss speaks as he pulls out a bang grenade, pressing a red button at the top. "Here's an old present from your old friend, Baxter Stockman! Sayonara!" He throws it at Karai, and everyone run to take cover. It explodes and she falls back causing her helmet to fall off, revealing herself to everyone.

Hun gasps as he picks up the helmet. "Master?" He sees the voice device inside of it then looks to see who it was. He glares. "Karai."

Her two aides were immediately right by her side to make sure she was alright.

"To impersonate our master is sacrilege," An Elite said. "You dishonor him!"

"Look like it's time for Plan B," Leo said.

The three brothers jumped down, along with Yuuki, Venus and Casey. Donnie split kicks two Elites. Leo disarms an ninja before knocking two away then rolling out of the way from an attack by an Elite. Mikey spins his nunchucks and attacks two ninjas. karai's two aides fight against an Elite, only to get knocked down. Venus hits an ninja and he falls to the floor. Yuuki kicks another ninja away from her, knocking him down.

Karai is surround by ninjas but she defeats them all easily without batting an eye. Hun fires his missiles and everyone dodges out of the way from their line of fire. A couple of ninjas blow tranquilizer darts at Casey and he swings his bat, catching all three of the darts. He cheers. But, soon he was knocked down by the ninjas. They throw a net, trapping him.

Everyone was now back to back, completely surround by ninjas.

"Okay, we're outnumbered, outweaponed, and surrounded. What do we do now?" Mikey questioned.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction," Karai tells him.

"Funny, how you didn't mention that plan earlier." Mikey retorted.

"Karai, you have to leave immediately," One of her aides tells her.

"No!" Karai objects. "I will stay here and see this through.

"The Shredder may have raised you, Karai, but you're nothing like him." Leo said.

"How so?" Karai questioned.

"You understand honor." He tells her. Karai smiles a little.

"Hun, eliminate them all!" The Elite commands."And we will not forget your help when the Elite controls New York City."

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war began that makes sense," Hun said as he raises the rocket launcher at the group.

Just as he was about to fire, a shuriken flies and hits the launcher, causing it to short circuit. Hun throws it away just as it was about to explode. Within the smoke, some of the Foot ninjas are taken out one by one by someone. They step out, revealing to be Raph.

"Hey guys!" Raph greets. "Miss me?" They all cheer, glad to see him. An Elite charges towards everyone.

"I thought you were sitting this one out?" Leo asked as they charged at the Elite.

"I calmed down and thought about it, and realized I was being an idiot." Raph explained as he fights against an Elite and knocks him down. Mona knocks down a ninja as well.

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey asked as he knocks down another Elite.

"Well, I kind of had a little help." Raph answered then pointed.

Splinter jumps out from the smoke and knocks down some of the Foot soldiers.

"My children, I was worried that we would be too late." Splinter said as he blocks an attack from an ninja.

"Nah," Donnie said as he hits a couple ninjas with his staff. "We had everything under control, kinda."

"Turtles, let us finish this!" Karai calls out as she fights against the last Elite.

Donnie and Raph jump in to help her, then Mikey takes Donnie's place and fights along side Raph against the Elite, knocking him into the pillar.

Karai walks over to him. "Do you know this seal?" She questioned as she holds up the medallion.

The Elite stands up. "Yes, it is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot."

"Then you are honored bound to obey me for I represent the Shredder."

"We will not."

Karai glares at the Elite, then raises her sword and brings it down on his head. The turtles cringe, but noticed that only his hat had been sliced in half instead. Suddenly, Hun rips out a broken pillar and attacks Karai with it, knocking her to the ground. He stands over her raising the pillar above his head getting ready to bring it down on her.

"I will never serve you!" Hun exclaimed.

When he was about to deliver the blow, he felt a tap on his back and turns to see Leo and Raph standing behind him. They jump and kick him in the face. They both keep knocking him back towards the window. "Aw, crud." Karai jumps and kicks him out of it, knocking him out the window.

"Swear fealty to me!" She demanded as she holds her sword at the Elite. "Swear it!"

"I...I swear, Mistress," The Elite said and the other Elites and Foot ninjas kneel down to her.

"What's happening? What'd I miss?" Casey questioned as he finally manages to get out of the net.

"Thank you," Karai said as she approaches Leo. "I am in your debt. I shall keep my promise, the vendetta is lifted. The Foot will not take revenge for the slaying of their master," She finishes.

"You are honorable, Karai," Leo praised. "I know you will keep your word."

"You stood with me to the last. All of you have great strength and courage. I hope in the future when our paths cross, we will not be enemies."

"Only fate can tell."

"Regrettably, fate is not the only master we must serve," Karai and her two aides walk over to the broken window, they turn and bow to everyone one last time then jump out and left.

"Master Splinter," Leo speaks. "I'm sorry, I just had to do something, and I-"

"It is alright, my son." Splinter interrupts. "Sometimes you must follow your own heart, even if others tell you not to."

Leo smiles. "Thank you, master."

Yuuki walks over to him and Leo wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "I'm just glad that it's finally over." She said.

"I couldn't agree more." Mikey replied.

* * *

As everyone returned to the lair, Raph walked into his room and sits down in his hammock. He wanted a moment of peace trying to forget about the world around him. Then, he noticed that he wasn't alone. Raph looks up to see Mona at the doorway.

"Kid, what're you doing here?" Raph asked. "Thought you'd be resting after all that's happened. "

She walks in and sits down beside him. "I'm sorry that you've gotten dragged into this mess." Raph replied.

Mona looks back up at him, silently. Raph scratched his head sheepishly. He sighs. "I wish that you can talk. Would make it a shell of a lot easier for the both of us. I like to know what you're thinking."

She wishes that too. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. If only there was some way...then an idea came into her mind. She had seen a video on Donnie's laptop one time. Curious, she showed him what it was wondering what the two humans were doing. She had never seen the olive green turtle blush so violently. He had told her that's what people do when they love each other. It was considered to be intimate.

If she can't talk, then perhaps, she can show Raph, instead.

Mona reached up and undo her hair letting it fall down, freely. Then she untied her pink scarf and laid it down on Raph's desk. She turned around and walked over to him.

"What're you doing, kid?" Raph asked.

She stops and held her hand out to him. He takes it and stands up, wondering what she was up to. She gestures him to sit down. He does so and sits, leaning his shell against the wall.

Mona bends down sitting on her knees and leans in closer to his face. Raph felt her lips connect to his as she kisses him. He reaches up and pulling her in, deepening the kiss. Mona moves in closer, as Raph grabs her waist pulling her in until she was now sitting on the turtle's lap, straddling it. She supported herself, wrapping her arms around Raph's neck kissing him more passionately. She gently rubs her finger along his plastron, light like a feather feeling it's smooth surface next to his biceps. Then she moves in towards his lips kissing him more urgently.

Mona hears Raph growls. He pulls back, she does as well, panting heavily.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to be able to hold myself back." Raph said.

Mona stares back at him. She doesn't want him to. She wanted to show him and give him everything there was of her. Hopefully, she wished that he thought the same. Determined, she reaches up towards Raph's mask and pulls the knot loose. The red mask comes off and falls to the floor.

Dark forest green eyes stared back into hers. Then Mona untied his elbow and knee pads, taking off his wrist bands then finally his belt, tossing them aside. The both of them were now sitting completely bare to each other.

Then Mona finds herself lying on her back as Raph leans against her until he was on top of her, looking down at her. Mona felt her heart hammering in her chest as she sees Raph's stare bore straight through hers out of hunger. His stare sort of gave off an animalistic nature. It sends shivers through her entire body. She reaches up pulling his mouth towards her for another kiss then she tries to wrap her legs around Raph's waist trying to get them around his shell but fails, as it was too big for her so she rests them at his sides, inviting him closer to her.

Suddenly, It dawns on Raph what she wanted. It shocks him to his very core.

He stares at the young woman underneath him. Now, he was nervous and anxious. It was strange to him. He had never done it with anyone before as he never thought he would. But, here she was, willingly.

"Mona, are you sure?" Raph asked. He was scared that he would hurt her. "Are you sure you know what you're asking for?"

Mona looks up at him then she smiles and nodded.

Raph chuckles deeply. He leans in closer towards Mona's face. He smiles. "Then get ready, babe. You're in for a wild, ride."

Mona felt her cheeks grow hot. She blushes, turning completely red.

They made love long into the night as their bodies became one.

* * *

At the Foot Headquarters, Karai's two aides walk into the room where she is sitting at a table. They bow to her.

"All is ready, Karai," One of them tells her. "We are fully operational."

"Excellent, you may leave me now," Karai said.

Once they leave, she presses a button and an secret door opens behind her. She walks into the room where there was a exo suit of Oroku Saki lying on a table. But, she wasn't alone in the room. In front of her, someone was floating in a containment tank, the Utrom Shredder.

"All proceeds as planned, master," Karai explained as she bows in front of the tank.

The Utrom Shredder opens his eyes. He makes a sickening smirk.

"Good, my body is prepared, and the biocytes have almost finished healing my flesh. I will be myself again, soon we will destroy the turtles and Hamato Yuuki!"


	43. Junklantis

It was a foggy night, way out at sea, a ship was coming to the harbor. The captain walks into the control room. "Three degrees north-northeast." He ordered.

"Three degrees north-northeast, captain," One of the crew mates report.

"Should be smooth sailing into the harbor." He takes off his hat to wipe off some sweat. "Once we get through this fog." But, they weren't the only ones in the water. Something was following them.

It hits the boat, causing everyone fall to the floor.

"We've hit something, sir. It wasn't there a second ago." A crew mate explained in confusion.

"That's impossible!" The captain exclaimed.

"Captain, we have a breach! We're going down, sir!"

"All hands, abandon ship, abandon ship!" Suddenly, the roof of the ship is taken apart above the captain. The captain looks up in fear and he screams as his hat falls off. The ship begins to sink into the ocean, but, the rest of the crew managed to get on lifeboats just in time.

* * *

Mona slowly opened her eyes. She felt extremely exhausted her muscles ached in places she never felt before and for some reason the lower half of her body hurt. Suddenly, events from last night came flooding in her mind as she remembered. She blushes.

She never knew that Raph had a gentle side to him. The way he was holding and hugging her gently in his arms as if he was protecting her from the world around them. She remembered the kisses he placed on every inch of her body as he kissed her passionately.

Then she felt a stinging pain in her neck and reached out to rub it. She felt a small bite on it.

"Hey, beautiful." A voice calls out. She rolled over on her side to see Raph resting on his arm, holding his head beside her. He smiles.

Mona stared back into his forest green eyes completely lost in them. Then she moves in closer and snuggles close to his plastron.

Raph laughs softly "That was some night, huh?" He asked rubbing his head sheepishly.

Mona smiled looking up at him. He sits up and she does so as well.

"I'm going to take a shower." Raph stands up about to leave until he feels something grab his hand. He looks down to see Mona "Don't worry, kid. I'll be back then you can take one as well." Raph stops for a moment then smirks "Unless you want to join me? "

Mona faces turns completely red and she hid under the covers.

He chuckles then starts to walk away. He stops at the entrance before looking back to see Mona peeking out from the blanket. Raph covers his face while trying to his his blush.

"Mona, I'm not great with words, but last night... " Raph pauses before continuing " That was the best night in my entire life. " She felt her heart flutter at what he said.

He smiles then walks out of the room, leaving Mona to herself.

Under the blankets Mona smiled to herself while holding a hand close to her heart.

It was the best night for her as well.

* * *

In the lair, a TV was on, talking about the incident. "In the third such incident in the last month, the freighter has disappeared without a trace in New York Harbor. This brings the total number of ships lost in this way, to 15."

Donnie was standing nearby the pool and the others looked at something that was underneath a curtain.

"Your attention, please, let the ceremony begin!" Donnie exclaimed as Mikey pulls off the curtain to reveal a submarine.

"I christen thee," Donnie throws a bucket of water. "The Shell Sub!" It hits the sub.

"Excellent work my son," Splinter said. "It makes one think of the giant undersea turtle of Japanese mythology."

"Now that the underwater access way is completely finished, it's time to take the Shell Sub on her maiden voyage." Donnie explained as Mikey jumps up and down.

"Can I launch her? Can I?! Can I?!" Mikey asked excitedly. He pushes Donnie out of the way and presses buttons.

"Careful, Mikey, if you even put one scratch on it-!" Donnie warned.

Mikey laughs. The Shell Sub comes down and lands in the pool with a big splash. Leo, Raph, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Splinter are soaked.

"Thanks a lot, Mikey." Raph growled.

"Just what I needed, another bath," Splinter deadpans and he begins to shake off the water like a dog. The others covered their eyes as he did.

"Dibs on the first ride!" Mikey exclaimed. He jumps onto the sub. "First Mate Michaelangelo, read to launch, sir! Ahhooga! Ahhooga! Dive, dive! Torpedoes away!" Then he jumps inside.

"Mikey's my first mate. Wish me luck." Donnie replied, reluctantly.

Venus walked up to him "Can I come?" She asked.

"Yes, of course! Anything than being alone with Mikey!" Donnie quickly answered, gratefully.

As Venus and Donnie jumped down into the sub. They see Mikey messing around with the buttons and controls. "Ooh, Britannia, Britannia, rules the waves, I don't know the words to this stinky song," Donnie shoots Venus a glance and she shakes her head. The olive green turtle steps up to him. "All I know is, Britannia-" He slaps Mikey on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Initiating launch sequence." Donnie flicks a lever and presses a button.

"Release umbilical," Mikey pulls a lever in front of him.

"Umbilical release!" The cords around the sub released themselves.

"Blowing ballast tanks," He pulls another lever and the sub sinks. "Dive, dive, dive!"

"This is very, very cool!" Mikey comments.

"Let's take her deeper," Donnie said as he pushes the control lever forward. As they drive further, they notice a sunken ship. "Look at all that."

"Wow, S.S Putney," Mikey squints as he reads off the ship.

"The S.S Putney was an old whaler back in the turn of the century, when New York was the greatest seaport in the world." Donnie explained as he drives along the ship.

"Donnie, what is that?" Mikey questioned pointing to the screen.

Everyone sees a car driving on the bottom of the ocean, dragging something along.

"It's a car," Donnie answered hesitantly.

"Um, what's that car doing at the bottom of the river?" Mikey asked.

"About 20 miles per hour," Donnie answered. The car stops at the sunken ship and begins to take off parts of it.

"Actually it looks like it's salvaging for parts." Donnie explained. The car drives away.

"Let's check it out." Donnie said. They follow above the car as it drives. Then they see more cars driving with salvaged parts, all going in one direction.

"Figures that New York got a traffic problem, even at the bottom of the river." Mikey pointed out.

"But where are they all...whoa," Donnie starts, but he stops when he sees that the cars are going to an underwater city.

"You don't suppose that could be Atlantis, do you, Donnie?" Mikey questioned.

"Atlantis is a myth. And even if it isn't, I don't think it's a suburb of New York," Donnie explained.

Donnie drives the sub closer, and they see an metal landfill with trash everywhere. The cars were going inside of it.

"That's not Atlantis, it's Junklantis." Mikey comments.

"Let's just back off a bit. This is getting really creepy," Donnie replied. Then Mikey notices something.

"Um, I think it's just got creepier!"

Two metal arms grab onto the Shell Sub. It revealed to be an large ship, resembling an whale.

"What is that?!" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but it's got us!" Donnie exclaimed. The three screamed as it prepares to eat them. The ship puts the Shell Sub in its mouth and everything went dark. The only light, was coming from inside the Shell Sub.

"Okay, this is officially one of the creepiest experiences of my life!" Mikey shouted in fear.

As they continued forward, a door closes behind them. The only way to go was up. The sub surfaces to a room. There were pipes running along everywhere, two water wells and a tower. A door opens up and three shadowy figures emerges from it.

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

"Come on, let's go." Donnie tells him.

"Donatello, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Just stay behind me."

They step out of the sub and the figures come closer.

"Uh..." Donnie said, nervously. The light that was coming from the door was blinding. Donnie places a hand over his eyes. "We come in peace?"

More people came but also carrying weapons with electricity.

Mikey leans in Donnie's ear. "Forget coming in peace," Then he turns to the men. "I really wish we brought our weapons," He smiles nervously. "Sooo, kind of wet out today."

The men takes them deeper inside of the ship. Mikey speaks. "I feel like Jonah trapped on this whale thingy. Where do you think they're taking us?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Donnie answered.

The ship surfaces but this time they are inside the metal land field they saw earlier. It stops in front of a bridge and the mouth opens. Donnie, Mikey and Venus step walking in between the men.

"Time to kick our way out of this freak show?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet. We don't even know where we are," Donnie pointed out and he gets pushed. "Hey!"

They see workers moving around ship parts and wielding them together.

"This is amazing," Donnie said in awe.

They stop moving and Mikey bumps into the man in front. The bump causes him to back into the man behind him and he gets pushed forward. Mikey sniffs the air.

"Which one of you is wearing the au de fish? It's kind of nasty," He complained.

"Mikey, Venus, Look!" Donnie pointed upwards towards a control panel where someone is sitting there. He turns around, revealing to be the Garbageman. He is now wearing a captain's hat and controlling a mobile machine with robot arms.

"You," He said angrily, pointing a finger at them.

"Whose the fat slob?" Venus asked. Donnie covers her mouth.

"The Garbage Man?" He asked as he stared in disbelief.

"But he went into the river," Mikey said, confused. Then he realizes. "In this river."

"Yes, this river. My river." Garbageman confirms.

"What is all this?" Donnie demanded.

"Silence!" The Garbageman shouted, holding up a hand. His workers shock the three of them and they fall to the ground. Donnie rubs his head.

"First rule, my friends, I talk, you listen. You know, I should thank you for setting me on this path," He grabs the three with his robot arms, lifting them up. "Sending me to the river opened my eyes to a world of hidden treasure just waiting to be salvaged. So, thank you."

"You're not welcome." Donnie retorted.

"I'm actually pleased that you're here. I've often wondered what you are. Now I'll be able to find out," The man said as he smiles.

"Sir, our men on the docks said the target is weighing anchor." A worker informed.

"Perfect." He lets go of the three and they drop onto the ground, hard. "Everything is on schedule. Assemble the men. I wish to speak to them," The worker bows and walks away. The Garbageman gestures to the three. "Take these three to the brig and hold them there. I want to dissect them later." He laughs evilly.

* * *

Below the ship, Donnie, Mikey and Venus are being led into the brig. A worker opens a door as they walk inside.

"You know, Mikey, I think now is the right time for what we talked about earlier," Donnie said.

"Sounds good to me!" Mikey answered.

Mikey grabs the arm of a worker and throws him over his shoulder. Donnie turns and kicks another from behind. Another worker comes and tries to shock them. Venus grabs the door and slams him right in his face as he walks into it. He falls to the ground, knocked out. Mikey almost gets shocked from behind by a worker and another one comes after him as well. He ducks and the two shock each other. Mikey laughs and pushes them to the ground.

The workers were now out of their uniforms, lying in the jail cell, groaning in pain. Mikey closes wearing a guard's uniform, Venus wearing one as well. Donnie puts on a helmet, concealing his face.

"Aren't you a little short for a junk trooper?" Mikey jokes.

"Very funny,"

"Come on, let's find our way out of this madhouse." Donnie said and the two follow him.

* * *

The Garbageman is talking to his henchmen in his control room. "You, my followers, know that I believe that garbage is power. And our salvaging the various wrecks and refuse littering the bottom of the sea has proven my words. We have grown in power and strength," Donnie, Mikey and Venus peeked from behind the crowd. "We no longer have to pick the leavings on the bottom. Now we make our own wrecks from salvage. We have sunk ship after ship, unchallenged."

"And our next prize awaits on the surface. A cruise ship, loaded with wealth."

Donnie, Mikey, and Venus glance at each other silently.

"A cruise ship," Donnie murmured.

"All those innocent people," Mikey said.

"And no one can stop us! No one!" The workers cheered. The three look in worry.

"We have to stop him, Donatello." Venus whispered.

"We will." Donnie reassured.

The Garbageman wheels on the bridge leading to the whale ship. "This cruise ship will be our greatest prize yet!" He laughs evilly, stepping into the ship, his workers following. "Once more into the bridge!"

Donnie, Mikey and Venus watch from nearby.

"Now's our chance, come on." Donnie said. The three run behind the workers and the Garbageman, following after them. Then they see the Shell Sub nearby, right where they left it when they were captured.

"Hey, there's the Shell Sub, let's take it and get out of here," Mikey suggests.

"We have to stop the Garbageman from sinking that cruise ship! Come on," Donnie tells him.

"Target dead ahead!" The Garbageman exclaimed as he sees the cruise ship on the screen. "Prepare to send her to the bottom!"

The ship was getting closer and closer to the ship. "Activate tentacle arms. Full speed to the surface!"

Tentacle arms appear from the ship and the mouth opens. "Brace for impact!"

"Better make our move now," Donnie tells Mikey and Venus. They grab two workers and throw them into the water. The three take off their uniforms and jump up. They roll into a ball, knocking some workers down as well. Mikey grabs the weapon and throws the worker aside. Donnie flips one over and kicks one down, grabbing the weapon. He twirls it and shocks one. Mikey jumps over to him. More workers show up. "Get them!"

Donnie and Mikey face palmed and groaned. As the workers run towards the three, going through the door the workers came from. Mikey presses a button, closing the door and they run upstairs. They see the cruise ship on screen.

"We've got to turn this thing around somehow!" Donnie said.

"Somehow, I think that's gonna be a lot harder than it sounds," Mikey replied as he points to more workers coming. The Garbageman sees them.

"Get this trash of my bridge!"

"You freaks!" The Garbageman descends. "This time you won't escape!" He stops in front of them and raises one of his claws. He grabs Donnie.

"Don!"

"Donatello!"

They both shouted.

"Mikey, Venus, the oxygen tanks!" Donnie tells them as he struggles. Mikey and Venus turn to see the oxygen tank.

"Got it!" They run over to the tanks and Mikey grabs one. He slides under the Garbageman. "Time to ventilate, crab boy!"

He chops the bottom of it and air comes out, lifting the Garbageman up in surprise. He crashes into the ceiling and falls back onto the ground, dropping Donnie. Donnie runs over to the controls.

"Okay, this must be the acceleration module."

"Accelerate it somewhere else, we're about to hit that ship!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing to the screen. Donnie sweats as he tries to turn the ship.

"Come on, come on!"

He manages to find the lever, just as they were going to hit the ship. The ship flies in the air, before landing back in the water, driving away from the cruise ship. The turn makes the three fall to the floor.

"Okay, that was good. Now how about stopping it?" Mikey asked.

"I got a better idea," Donnie stands up. "Let's bag two birds with one stone, shall we?"

"A little change of course and voila!" The ship starts to drive towards the landfill.

"You're wicked! I like it," Mikey said. The Garbageman shouted from behind, now awake. They jump out of the way from his claws. It hits the control panel. The ship is moving closer to the landfill. The three jump out of the way from the claws again.

"Hold still, you-!" He raises his claws to strike again, but Donnie, Mikey, and Venus jump out of the way again. The claw hits the control panel, causing it to shock him. The Garbageman backs away into the oxygen tanks.

"Now that was really shocking!" Mikey comments.

"We've got to get out of here!" Donnie said. The ship was now getting more closer to the landfill.

"To the Shell Sub, boy wonder!" Mikey exclaimed. Donnie and Venus follow after him.

They descended down the stairs. "Get the doors open, while I get the Shell Sub powered up!" Donnie called out.

"Get the doors open? But won't that flood the room?" Mikey questioned.

"Duh! The Shell Sub doesn't float in the air, Mikey. Now let's move it!" Donnie enters the sub and Venus jumped in as well, while Mikey turns to the control, completely flustered and nervous. There were so many buttons. Which one was the right one? Maybe this one...He presses one, but nothing happens.

"Come on, come on! Start!" Donnie muttered as he tries to start up the sub. Outside, Mikey randomly flicks and presses the buttons on the control panel, but sill nothing works. Then Mikey grabs a pipe and slams it down on the control panel. The doors open and water began to flood into the room. Mikey jumps in, closing the hatch, soaking wet.

"Donnie, hurry up!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I can't get the engines to start!"

The ship was about to hit the landfill.

"Start, come on!"

"We're gonna hit!" Mikey yells.

"Come on, come on!" Donnie exclaimed as he frantically tries to start the sub, sweating. The Shell Sub starts up.

"Hang on!"

Mikey cheers as they got out of the ship.

"This is it!" They managed to swim away with the sub just in time as the ship hits the landfill, causing an explosion. They get caught from the blast and get shaken and thrown to the side. The sub manages to get out and drive away.

"We made it, guys!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think I left my stomach back there," Mikey whines, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't sweat it. I'll build you a new one." Donnie replied. As the Shell Sub swims away, something else was following behind them as well. A ship. It was the Garbageman. He screams in anger and slams them from behind. Donnie, Mikey and Venus looked behind them to see water leaking inside. They turn to see the Garbageman in front of them.

"It's him, the Garbageman!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That guy doesn't know when to give up!" Mikey shouted.

"We whooped him once, Mikey. We can do it again." Donnie said.

"Deploying depth charges," Donnie said, flicking the lever above him.

"We have depth charges?" Mikey asked in surprise. "Sweet!"

The depth charges pop out of the sub from behind. The Shell Sub speeds away before they exploded. The Garbageman continues to chase after them.

"Hang on, this is going to get rough!"

The Shell Sub stops near a trench and The Garbageman drives right past them as they did.

"Arming torpedoes."

The Garbageman turns around heading towards them. "I'll destroy you!" He laughs, evilly.

"He's too close!" Mikey shouted.

"Setting the detonation at ten yards," Donnie said. He flicks the lever setting up another charge.

"You lose, turtles!" The Garbageman yells as he grabs the Shell Sub with his claws. The claws begin to crush the sub.

"Fire torpedoes!" Donnie presses a button and the torpedoes explode behind the Garbageman. He lets go of the sub and they drive away as the Garbageman's ship crashes near the edge of the trench.

"No, no, noooo! Not agaaain!" He shouted as his ship sinks to the bottom of the trench. Donnie, Mikey and Venus watched as it did. Mikey sighs in relief.

They drive away.

* * *

In the lair, Raph was lifting his barbell, Leo was watching. They hear a noise and turn to see the Shell Sub resurfacing. Donnie opens the top and starts to get out.

"It's about time you guys surfaced. We were getting worried." Leo replied as he and Raph walked up. Raph sees the damage on the sub.

"Whoa, what happened?" He questioned.

"Long story, guys, a very long story."


	44. The Golden Puck

It was night time in New York City, snowflakes were falling gently from the sky. A loud roar of cheers were coming from Central Park. A hockey game was going on. There were many people and they were cheering very loudly. Among the crowd were Casey, and and also the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus, who wearing hockey masks and winter clothing.

"What a night for Super Slam Hockey, Folks! The Golden Grizzlies have puck and are going for it! The game is tied at 3-3. The winning team gets ownership of the famed, The Golden Puck, for a whole year! Super Slam Hockey's greatest prize!" The announcer shouted.

One of the players knocks a Golden Grizzly player on the ice. "He just got super slammed!"

"And there's the super shot! Denied! Don't forget folks, hang on to those ticket stubs! Three lucky winners at tonight's game are going home with one those gorgeous snowmobiles! Courtesy of creating a new wonderland, people."

"I'm so crazy, I'm giving them away!' Crazy Manny exclaimed.

The whole crowd chants "Super Slam" as the other team scores a goal.

"Yeah! Super Slam Hockey's got to be the best sport known to man!" Casey cheers. Donnie was reading from a book, not exactly watching. Raph, Mona and Mikey were eating snacks. Leo hand his hand wrapped around Yuuki's waist, trying to keep her warm. She was shivering violently.

"Warm enough?" Leo asked concerned

Yuuki smiles. "A little," She said.

"It sounds barbaric." Venus commented.

"I agree," Leo said as he lifts his hockey mask. He wasn't wearing his blue mask as well. "I mean, don't you think it's kind of rough?"

"Yeah, that's what makes it so great!" Raph exclaimed as he lifts up his mask, also maskless.

"You said it, Raph!" Casey said excitedly. "To me, it's the perfect evolution of a great sport!"

"More importantly, the concessions are awesome!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly, holding a bucket full of nachos. He opened the mouth piece of his mask and begins to eat sloppily. Some of the melted cheese drops onto Donnie's book.

"Hey!" Donnie complained as he wipes it off.

"The only thing I don't like is wearing these stupid masks." Raph complained.

"What?" Casey questioned upset . "Check it out," Casey pulls down his mask. "See, do we look cool or do we look cool?" No one answers.

"All those who think we look cool, say I," Leo said. "Nay," Everyone answers, shaking their heads.

"I feel like a dork." Venus added.

"All those who think Casey is a complete and absolute bonehead," Raph replied. "I." Everyone immediately said, raising an hand. "The I's have it, Case. You're a bonehead."

"Yeah, I'm the bonehead who got you these great seats," Casey argued, gesturing towards the rink. "We're so close to the Golden Puck, you can almost reach out and touch it. The Golden Puck is made by...some old guy a really long time ago."

"Actually, it says that the Golden Puck was handcrafted for Frederick Henry of Prince in 17th century Holland," Donnie informed. "He played a variation of an old Dutch game called Polven, which some believed to be an early version of ice hockey."

"Like I said, some old guy a really long time ago."

The game soon ends and the score is five to three. The players begin to skate off the field but something begins to float around the rink. Everyone looks up to see planes with hang gliders on them.

"Check out the fancy post game show," Casey said.

"A post game show?" Raph questioned.

"Of military Parahawks," Leo said. "Heads up, guys, something's not kosher here."

The planes land on the ice, and wheels pop out of it, discarding their gliders, riding on the ice. The men in the planes were wearing cowboy hats, sunglasses and bandannas wrapped around their faces. They began to fire lasers at the remaining players on the ice and the crowd. They all scattered to leave. But, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus remained behind.

They gasp when the men began to drive their way around towards them.

"Fellas, looks like some fans don't wanna give up there box seats," One of them said and they throw an grenade and it lands in front of them. It explodes and the whole stand begins to crumble around them falling on top of them.

The arena was completely empty and the men stops at the Golden Puck, which was now smashed from it's case and laying on the ice. The men climbed off of their snowmobiles and grabbed the Golden Puck."There she is, boys. Now y'all bag her and tag her." One of the men places the puck in a sack. "Now, let's hit the trail, boys. We got all we came for." They climb onto their vehicles and drive away.

The rubble of the wreckage begins to move and Casey climbs out. He sees no one around. "Guys?" He calls out as he begins to dig through the debris. "Guys!"

"What happened?" Donnie questioned.

"Do all of your sports end like this?" Venus asked.

"Oh no!" Casey gasps as he walks over to the broken stand. "They took the Golden Puck!"

"It was just a puck, Casey. Nobody was hurt, that's what's important." Leo said.

"Just a puck? Just a puck?! It's not just a puck!" Casey picks Leo up and begins to shake him. "It's a symbol, that Golden Puck comes from the beginning of ice hockey and carries us towards the future of..ice hockey! Don't you get it?! It's like stealing the Empire State building, or-or-or apple pie!" He drops Leo, letting him go.

"They have apple pie here?" Mikey asked as he bends down to pick up his nacho bucket.

"I gotta stop them!" Casey exclaimed as he begins to run after the thieves.

"Think we should help Case?" Raph questioned.

"If we don't April will beat our butts," Yuuki replied.

"Getting the Golden Puck back feels more like something for the police to handle," Donnie said.

"Yeah, but Casey might get hurt," Leo answered.

"Or worse, Casey might hurt somebody," Raph adds.

"Where's the pie?" Mikey asked. "I distinctly heard someone say pie."

"How can you think about food in a time like this?" Yuuki asked.

"What?" Mikey shrugs. "I'm hungry."

Raph rushes over towards the snowmobiles and hops onto one and drives off. The others soon follow after, Yuuki with Leo, Venus with Donnie, and Mona with Mikey. They all drive past Casey.

"Heads up, Casey!" Mikey calls out and picks him up.

"Thanks Mikey! Break that bridle and let's catch those goons!" Casey exclaimed. They continue to follow the thieves.

The group of thieves notices them. "We got a posse on our trail, Slim!" one of them called out.

"But, he's gaining on us, what do we do Slim!?"

"Well, y'all follow me, ya hear?"

The men stop at a subway and jump in. Raph drives down the stairs to get to them as the thieves board the train. One of them aims his laser gun at Raph and shoots at the snowmobile. Raph quickly jumps off just as it explodes. The others drive down the stairs and rush over to him.

"Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked as he and Mona helps him up. Raph growls in irritation and anger.

"He's okay," Mikey said. Then they hear police sirens outside.

"We better make ourselves scarce," Leo replied. Just as they were about to leave Raph notices something on the ground. "Hang on a second. One of those yahoos tossed this. What is it? A matchbox, compliments of... the Sierra Hotel."

* * *

Soon after, everyone was on top of a rooftop looking across to the Hotel. They were spying to see if they could see the thieves.

"Hey, check it out," Mikey speaks. "They got free movie channels."

"Let me see," Casey said as he reaches for the binoculars.

"Stay focused guys," Leo tells them.

"Got 'em!" Raph calls out. "That's our man, Mr. Matchstick himself. Third floor, fifth room from the end."

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, and Mona and Casey sneak into the hotel. They hid while the thieves took the elevator.

"Okay, they're gone," Leo said as he climbs out from the ceiling light.

"Why don't we just ice those suckers?!" Casey questioned angrily.

"We have to find that Golden Puck first," Leo explained. He jumps down from the ceiling light.

"Yeah, Case, if they knew that we're on to them, it might ruin any chance we have to find the stolen puck," Donnie explained as he pulls out a small device from his duffle bag. "But, since they were nice enough to go out," He places the key card into the lock and the door opens.

They walk into the room and began to search. But, they don't see anything. No Golden Puck.

"It's not here," Leo said.

"Those cowpokes must have stashed it someplace else," Raph replied.

"We'll have to follow them," Donnie suggests. "I bet they'll lead us right to it."

Suddenly, they hear a ding from the elevator.

"I can't believe you left the keys to the van in the room, Robbie!"

"Nuh-uh, Bobby's what done it."

It was the thieves.

"Guys, hide!" Leo warns.

When the men open the door, the room was empty. Raph supports himself from the ceiling. Mona was hiding in the closet. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Yuuki and Venus were outside the window. Casey is hiding between the beds.

"Casey's in the open!" Leo said.

"What a bonehead," Mikey comments.

"Bobby, get the key and let's go."

"We have to get Casey out of there," Donnie whispers.

Mikey jumps to another window and just before Bobby could grab the keys and see Casey, a knock was heard from the door.

They open the door to see someone holding a stack of towels, but they could'nt see their face.

"House-keeping. More towels for you." Mikey said in a girly voice.

"We don't need no stinking towels," One of them growls and slams the door shut. They turn around to see the window open.

"That window open before?"

"Dunno,"

"Think so?"

The lead thief looks outside the window and sees nothing. Leo, Yuuki, Donnie, Venus hang on to Casey, covering his mouth from above the window.

* * *

Outside of the Hotel, the thieves were waiting. Two cars approach them and one of the drivers step out. A man wearing a cowboy hat and winter clothing steps out.

"Well boys, y'all got what I asked ya?" He asked.

Robbie and Bobbie opens the doors revealing the Golden Puck. "We got it, Mr. Arboost. But, uh, it cost a bit more than we figured. Had to ditch our Parahawks."

"Well, you know me, boys. Money don't mean a thing. Send me the bill and add a little something for doing a fine job."

"Thank you, Mr. Arboost. This is my brother, Robbie, and my other brother, Robbie. You boys thank Mr. Arboost now."

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus and Casey watched from above on the rooftop.

"Thank you, Mr. Arboost."

"Boys, I can't wait to see the faces on those suits when I tell 'em I got their precious Golden Puck. Would'nt give me a Super Slam Hockey team. Scared my image was all wrong. But so what if I just got out of jail? Big deal. I just want a Super Slam Hockey team? And now, I got me a golden bargaining chip. Ain't that right, boys?"

"Time to clock these clowns and take the puck?" Casey asked.

"Yes, time to clock these clowns and take the puck," Leo answered.

The brothers jump down on to the street, Leo holding Yuuki, Raph with Mona, while Donnie held Venus, startling everyone. "What in tarnation?" Mikey jumps inside of the van while Leo and Raph jumps on top. Yuuki climbed into the van along with Mona and Venus, closing the doors. Leo grabs the keys while Donnie jumps down and knocks the thieves down.

"Goongala!" Casey shouts, jumping down. But he lands roughly on to the van on his head and falls to the street. He groans and rubs his head.

"Casey! Heads up!" Leo calls out as he throws the keys to him.

Casey climbs into the van and starts it up. Donnie runs using his staff to jump over the van and climbs into the passenger seat. They drive off. "After 'em. After 'em!"

Now they were being chased and being fired at with laser guns by the thieves.

"Keep that Golden Puck safe, Mikey!" Casey calls out as he drives, making sharp turns as well. "It's really old and stuff!"

"It's not the Golden Puck I'm worried about!" Mikey said, holding the puck, being knocked from side to side. Yuuki, Mona, and Venus were knocked around as well.

"This is the last time I'm riding with Casey at the wheel." Venus replied.

The van jerks as one of the cars rams them from behind. Suddenly, they are now swerving out of control. Raph was knocked off, but Leo catches him just in time. Casey manages to get control of the van, while avoiding some of the parked cars and continued driving.

Raph was still dangling from the end of the van and he looks to see the car behind him. It rams the van making Leo drop Raph. Raph falls back landing on to the car. He punches the front window hitting the driver in the stomach, making the car crash. Raph jumps off as it did catching Leo's hand and climbs on top of the van.

The group escapes, parking into an alley.

"Okay, we have the Golden Puck, now let's turn it over to the authorities and call it a night," Leo suggested, firmly.

"No way!" Casey objects. "Those goons are still out there, we gotta catch 'em and teach 'em a lesson once and for all!"

"Casey we have the puck back. There's no need to get involved anymore." Yuuki said.

"What's to stop them from doing it again!?" Casey asked.

Suddenly, they hear static and voices coming from the radio in the van.

"Jimmy, this is Mr. Arboot. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear."

"Jimmy, we need us some new transport. Pick us up at Third and Hundred 28th."

"On our way."

"I got an idea," Casey said as he grabs the radio. "Come back Donnie bear, we got us the Golden Puck and we've taken it back to Central Park, so the authorities will find it right there where it was stolen."

Casey holds the radio over to Donnie for him to speak. "Uh, that's a big ten four, sounds like a great idea."

The thieves were listening in from their radios. "Mr. Arboost, those morons are broadcasting on our channel."

Mr. Arboost laughs. "Well, lucky for us. Now we know right where the Golden Puck'll be! Saddle up, boys, I want that Golden Puck!"

* * *

Back at the ice rink, Casey places the Golden Puck back on the stand, while the others hide behind the barricade.

"Remind me again why this is such a good idea," Donnie said.

"It wasn't a good idea, it was Casey's idea," Leo pointed out.

"If this plan works, I'm gonna eat my shoe," Raph replied.

"We don't wear shoes," Mikey said and Raph smacks him on the head. "Ow!"

Then, the hear whirling noises and look up to see a helicopter, shinning a spot light. It lands in the middle of the rink between Casey.

"Hand over the Golden Puck, son!" Mr. Arboost demanded.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold lifeless hands!" Casey eggs him on.

"Alright then," Mr. Arboost said as more men climb out of the helicopter. "Boys, open season on Mr. Hero!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Casey exclaimed as the men raises their guns at him. "There's something you have to know. I have friends." Casey snaps his fingers. Nobody comes out. Casey starts to get nervous. "I said, I have friends!" Still, nobody comes out. The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus snicker a bit.

"Think he's sweated enough?" Leo questioned.

"Hello!" Casey calls out nervously. "Friends, remember?"

"Now son," Mr. Arboosts speaks. "You're obviously plum loco, so I don't want to waste any more time on you, what I do want is that Golden Puck." Casey sees the turtles from behind them, waving to him. He smirks and crosses his arms.

"And I always get what I want."

"Well, I hope you want a whole heaping of butt whooping,'cause that's what you're gonna get!" Casey exclaimed.

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus jump out from cover just as the men fire at Casey, who jumps behind the stand with the Golden Puck, grabbing the trophy.

"Yo, watch it with the Golden Puck! It's is really old and stuff!" Casey scolds.

Leo jumps over the helicopter and begins to fight some of the men. "Slim, we's under attack!"

"By some fellers in funny frog costumes!"

"Well, this is New York City, boys."

"Right."

Raph who was walking along the ramp behind everyone, slides on his shell towards Leo. He stabs his sai in the ice and spins around knocking out some of the men. Mikey jumps over the lasers, mocking one as it hits the net. Donnie hits some men as they skate around him.

"You stay right here out of trouble," Casey said, placing the trophy down. "I'll be right back."

He joins in the fight using a bunch of hockey sticks that were lying around and knocks out a bunch of men as well. He tosses the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus some hockey sticks. "Hey, guys! Catch!" They smirk and began to mess around with two of the men, as if they were playing a game of hockey, tossing them around like a puck.

Mikey and Donnie grab one of the men and skate up a ramp, tossing him towards the helicopter. He lands in front of Casey who cheers. He looks over at Mr. Arboost who is trying to run away. But, he comes to a dead end and Casey skates over to him.

"Alright Bosshog, now you're gonna learn what Slam Hockey's all about," Casey said as he twirls his hockey stick.

"Now-Now hold on, son!" Mr. Arboosts pleads. "I'm sure we can make a deal."

"Deal with this!" Casey slams his stick into Mr. Arboost and he slides all the way into the hockey net. A buzzer goes off.

"Super Slam Hockey!" "It's the best!" Casey exclaimed as he high-fives Raph.

Everyone hides out in the woods of the park watching the police take in the men, arresting them.

"Thanks, guys," Casey said. "Saving the Golden Puck meant a lot to me."

"Forget about it, Case." Raph replied.

"But, check out the final score," Donnie said.

"Ninja turtles and Casey Jones, seventeen," Leo starts.

"Texas yahoos, zip," Raph finishes.

"Turtles and Jones, rule!" Casey exclaimed as he and the turtles grab each other's hands and cheer.

"I never did get any pie," Mikey said. "Where's that stinking pie anyway?"


	45. A Fight For The Future

At Foot Headquarters, in a room, Oroku Saki was sitting near a table.

He smirks. "Why don't you quit playing games,"

Slashuur teleports above him from the ceiling and floats down and lands in front of Saki.

"Your skill hasn't dulled at all."

"Your task can't wait no longer. Destroy the turtles." Saki orders. "I also want you to capture this girl as well. Bring her to me once you've the job." Saki hands Slashuur a picture Yuuki and he takes it.

"What's so important about this girl?" Slashuur asked.

"She is the daughter of my rival, and I personally want to destroy her myself." Saki smirks.

As Slashuur turns to leave, Saki speaks. "By the way, have you found that which you seek?"

"No, but for some reason when I seen those turtles, I feel as though I could almost recall what I've lost. But, that's wishful thinking, until we meet again." Slashuur said as he walks away, vanishing from the dark room.

Saki sneers.

"Living without a memory must be difficult."

* * *

In the sewers, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Mona, Venus and Donnie were walking around while Donnie held a device, tracking something.

"Hey, can't we head back yet? This fresh sewer scent is really starting to wear thin," Mikey complains.

"We're not far. The localized electromagnetic anomaly is right around here. Something's getting ready to happen and it's not going to be good," Donnie explained.

"I bet it's the Foot again. It sounds like the work of Leo's lady friend, Karai," Raph said.

"Come on, Raph, we can't be sure. Karai is working to bring order to New York, I want to trust her," Leo replied.

"Yeah, but can we afford to? In the end, you know she's with the Foot," Raph argues.

"What's that alarm set for? I just had lunch and I had my afternoon snack, it's a bit early for dinner," Mikey asked and Raph smacks him on the head.

"Before Stockman took that fall, he should've given your head a tune up. So you can think about things other than food," Raph said.

The group stops and sees a portal in front of them.

"This is it. I'm getting strange readings from an electromagnetic field inside this hole." Donnie informs.

"Let's get going, and be careful there's no telling what could happen," Leo said.

Mikey steps up to the portal. "Hello, anybody home?" He asked as he walks through it. Then Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mona, and Venus follow in after him.

* * *

Rain was pouring down hard, over a remains of what appeared to be a city in ruins, it almost looked like New York City.

As they stepped out, everyone gasps in shock at what they see in front of them.

Mikey stomach growls. "Seriously, at a time like this, my stomach has a mind of it's own. Listen up tummy, this isn't the time," Mikey said as he rubs his stomach. Raph shakes his head and face palms.

"Unless my eyes are deceiving me, I'd say we're in New York. What the heck happened here?" Donnie asked.

"Welcome, turtles," A voice calls out. "Long time no see." Everyone turns around to see Slashuur behind them.

"Slashuur!" The brothers shouted.

Slashuur laughs. "I don't need all of you to tell me my own name."

Then the group hears someone struggling and looks behind Slashuur to see Yuuki, and tied up in ropes. Leo gasps. But, she was in her room when he dropped her off. Slashuur must've got her once he left. Leo clenches his fists, mentally kicking himself for not sensing him when he left her. And now, Yuuki was in danger again. Because of him...

"Guys, a little help here! Who the heck is this guy?!" Yuuki shouted. "What did you guys get yourselves involved in?!"

"Slashuur! If you harmed her in anyway, I swear you'll regret it!" Leo growls.

Slashuur laughs. He picks Yuuki up by her ropes. "Relax, I haven't done anything to her,...yet." He taunts. Then he throws her to the ground.

"More importantly, tell me what you think of this planet?" He asked.

"What we think is, it's a wasteland. If you know what happened here, clue us in on it," Raph growls.

"Hold on, Raph," Donnie said as he stops Raph from charging. Then he turns to Slashuur. "My guess is that this is New York, just not the New York we know. Probably an alternative reality New York, am I right?"

Slashuur starts to advance closer the group. Donnie and Raph held Venus and Mona behind them and got into a fighting stance as well as Leo and Mikey.

"A clever attempt, but you're off. It's _your_ New York, it's just not the New York at the time you knew." Slashuur explained. "I went to the trouble of bringing you all here so I could show you this future world,"

The group stared in shock. This was the future?!

"This...is New York in the future?! No way! What happened?!" Leo exclaimed.

"A battle, many battle such as this have existed from the distant past and lasts far into the future. The world you see here, is one potential future should things continue as they are," Slashuur said.

"But you're a mercenary, right? If you hate war so much, you sure picked the wrong job," Mikey retorts.

"You think I became a mercenary for the love of war? Only by giving ones pure strength against another's, do true champions arise, I seek such champion. Yes, more like Hamato Yoshi,"

"How do you know Master Yoshi?!" Mikey shouted.

"Save that question for later. To begin, you must all show me your true strength. If you cannot defeat me here, you'll never return to the world you knew,"

A scythe appears in Slashuur's hands and he swings it. An orange platform appeared underneath everyone and it starts to float going higher into the sky.

Leo turns to Yuuki. "Just sit tight. This won't take long." He tells her.

"Like I've got a choice?" Yuuki asked as she struggles to break free from her ropes.

Raph and Donnie turns to Venus and Mona. "You girls, stay back and leave the fighting to us." Raph tells them.

Venus tries to speak "But -" Donnie interrupts her "Trust us, you don't know what you're dealing with. "

"And you do?" Venus replied , sarcastically.

"Seriously, this guy's got some weird power. The first time we've fought, he almost knocked us all flat on our shells! This is no joke!" Mikey exclaims.

Venus turns to Donnie. "Okay, but you better win." She answered.

"We plan to." Raph said as he draws his sais. The other three brothers draw their weapons as well. Venus and Mona step back and the brothers and Slashuur face each other. Neither of them made a move, waiting to see who will strike first.

Then Slashuur charges and the brothers charge as well. Slashuur swings his scythe and Mikey ducks and jumps out of the way. Donnie jumps bring down his staff but Slashuur grabs it and tosses Donnie. He flies in the air and lands on the platform, sliding off, and was now dangling off the edge.

"Donatello!" Venus shouted, worried.

Raph growls and rushes towards Slashuur trying to stab him with his sais. Slashuur teleports and appears behind him and kicks Raph, knocking him down. Slashuur swings his scythe above his head, getting ready to bring it down on the turtle. There was a clash against it as swords blocked the blow.

Leo and Slashuur struggles against each other, trying to push each other back.

"Why are you doing this?!" Leo demanded.

Slashuur only laughs.

Then Leo kicks at him and Slashuur dodges and flips back and lands on his feet. Mikey helps Donnie up and the two run towards the other two brothers to regroup. They were panting heavily and sweat began to drop from their face.

"This is getting nowhere, Leo!" Raph growls, irritated.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to beat him?!" Mikey exclaims.

"He's just toying with us." Donnie gritted his teeth.

"Then let's play his game." Leo said as he grips his swords. The three brothers looks at him confused. Leo turns to them and starts whispering and planning.

"I'm starting to grow bored with this." Slashuur said. "What are you four whispering about?! Just admit defeat already! You four will only cause the world harm."

"You're wrong!" Yuuki shouted. "Without them, I wouldn't be were i am today!"

"They saved us!" Venus exclaimed.

"It's just the inevitable. The end of the world will come and when it does it will be by these four doing! Knowing that, you will still be with them."

"Yes." Yuuki answered, simply as she glared at him.

"Same goes for me! " Venus replied and Mona nods.

"Then you're fools." Slashuur laughs.

Suddenly, Slashuur was knocked back as Mikey hits him with his nunchucks. Mikey laughs. "And you're a fool for letting your guard down!" He taunts.

Leo jumps in and slashes at Slashuur with his swords. Then Raph swipes at the armor with his sais. Slashuur's armor begins to spark. Donnie swings his bo staff and knocks Slashuur down.

Slashuur falls to his knees as his armor sparks.

Leo runs over to Yuuki and slices the ropes. She throws her arms around him. "You did it! You guys totally kicked his butt!" Then she turns to hug Mikey as well.

Venus and Mona embraced Donnie and Raph. As the group cheered, they hear laughing behind them. They turned to see Slashuur, now standing up.

"So, I'm beaten once again by Hamato Yoshi," He pants.

"No, the four of us were only able to beat you by combining our strengths," Leo said. "I'd like to know one thing. How did you know Master Yoshi?"

"I once had the opportunity to face him in a match," Slashuur said.

"Wait, you fought my father?" Yuuki asked.

"You're his daughter?" Slashuur asked, shocked.

Leo steps up to Yuuki and places his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, she is Yoshi's daughter, but we never studied directly under Master Yoshi. Our master's name is Splinter," Leo explained.

"He's a rat, but seriously skilled! I guess he's about the most skillful ninja in the universe," Mikey replied.

Slashuur thinks for a moment until he realizes. "Splinter, a rat? Ah, you must mean that pet of Yoshi's he loved so much. Quite small for a master, though," He laughs a bit.

"How is Hamato Yoshi these days?"

"The great Master Yoshi perished after falling into a cruel and cowardly trap set by an evil one called Shredder," Donnie tells him.

Slashuur's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed in shock and anger. "The Shredder?! That fiend never spoke a word of this!"

Suddenly, a vivid memory appears in his head. He groans, holding his head in pain.

"Hey, did he get a bad kick under the belt or something?" Mikey asked as he turns to the group.

"It's all coming back. How can this be..." Slashuur growls. "Shredder, he played me like a pipe!"

"You mean, you know the Shredder? And what is it that you remembered?" Leo questioned.

"Shredder is an old acquaintance and my current employer. Once long ago, I sustained mortal wounds from that day, inexplicably, I gained the the ability to move freely through space and time. But, this came at the cost of my previous memory. But, now I remember it all. His true identity was that of an ruthless criminal in my hometown. One day he sacked the town stealing and destroying everything. I made it out somehow, but my family and friends,"

"That's...that's awful. But, wait...you said your hometown? But you couldn't mean that you're an Utrom would you?" Donnie asked.

Slashuur laughs. "Yes, I am an Utrom." The stomach plate from his armor opens up revealing a Utrom with a scar across his face. "What a surprise, you actually know of us, the Utroms?"

"Yes. Once an Utrom known as Mortu came to our rescue," Leo answered.

Slashuur ponders for a moment thinking of the name. "Mortu...yes, I remember him. We know each other well. Shredder will be after him for certain. Is he safe?"

"Right now he's back on his home planet. He's an honored ally we can always count on," Mikey said.

"Fine then, I would like to hear more, but I must get going. I'm grateful to you all. We've lost all things dear to us by Shredder's hand. I'm sure one day I'll be able to pay you back," Slashuur walks away.

"Wait! There's so much more I want to ask. We'll meet again right? And what about the contract out on us?" Leo asked.

"I will be back and remember one thing, I never take a job when all of the facts aren't fully disclosed."

Slashuur opens a portal and everyone walks through it ending up back in the sewers.


	46. Rogue In The House Part One

Inside of Foot Headquarters, Karai walks in. Shredder was sitting near a table. She walks into the room and bows.

"You summoned me, master?" Karai asked.

"I did," Shredder said.

Shredder stands up. "We have little time to waste, the Utroms who hunted me and their accursed human guardians may have gone, but they will return in greater numbers, we must be ready," He walks out of the room with Karai following.

"Unfortunately my lord, we are not ready," She informed him.

"What?"

"Many of your followers were destroyed in the futile war for control of New York,"

"Yes, Karai," A voice calls out. They look to see Hun walk in. "But what we lack in numbers, we make up for strength and loyalty," He bows in front of the Shredder, while Karai glares at him. "Master, it is good to see you back in action, and if you would allow me, I would like to show you what we've been working on," Shredder and Karai follow Hun into a lab where there were many Foot soldiers working. Karai still kept her eyes on Hun, glaring, as they continued.

"First, Master Shredder, I have a little welcome back present that I hope you will enjoy," Hun said as he stands beside a glass jar. "May I re-introduce to you, Baxter Stockman."

Inside the jar was left of what remained of Baxter Stockman, a brain. One eye stared back at them. Karai gasps in shock.

"This is Baxter Stockman?" Shredder asked in doubt as he steps closer to the jar. "Ha! You've lost weight,"

"Of course its me! Look around you. Do you think this facility would have been possible without my genius? These imbeciles working for you have the technology savvy of amoeba," Stockman complains.

"And you've been very naughty, Stockman, betraying me one too many times often. You should've quit while you were...a head."

"Go ahead and laugh, Shredder," Stockman eggs. "If it weren't for my knowledge," Hun presses a button, muting Stockman.

"One of the greatest benefits of having Baxter Stockman on this state," Hun smirks. "Allow me to demonstrate how the good doctor was induced to hand over so much of his information," Then with the remote he presses a button.

Stockman was shocked as he was electrocuted, violently.

"Master, where is the honor here?" Karai questioned. "This misery should be put to an end, not prolonged."

"Do not presume to question me!" Shredder snaps. "Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those who betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes master," Hun answered. "A perfect example. Now if I may show you, your new army," He begins to lead them to a different part of the lab. "These are the latest and most deadly weapons of destruction, The Foot Mechs."

The lights came on revealing a line of robots that were incomplete.

"As you know, the Utrom exo-suits posses unimaginable strength and reflexes," Hun continued. "These nine Foot Mechs are and advanced android technology, based on the exo-suits and upgraded weaponry, they will be completely under your control from this command center."

"Nine?" Shredder questioned. "Why only nine?"

"Well, these Foot Mechs are constructed around an Utrom bio-chip that's beyond our ability to create or replicate. We were only able to recover nine such bio-chips from what the Utroms left behind. But nine may be all we need. Nobody else on Earth will have weapons like these. When finished, these two will be perfect reproductions of the President of the United States, and the Prime Minister of England, and, I think you'll really enjoy this, master,"

Another light came on at the end of the robots revealing a robotic Splinter, without the fur and skin. The robotic Splinter jumps down to stand in front of them. They look up to see a metal plate with a turtle drawn on it as it lowers itself into the room.

"Watch this," Hun said. "Foot Mech, destroy!"

Robot Splinter looks at the target before it jumps and kicks at the plate a few times, completely demolishing it, before stopping.

"It's perfect!" Shredder exclaimed as he steps between the ruined plate and robotic Splinter. Hun glances at Karai with a smug look. She crosses her arms.

Suddenly, the whole room begins to shake as alarms begin to sound off.

"We have arrived, my lord." Karai speaks as she stands in front of him.

"Good," Shredder said. "Let us test these new Foot Mechs. Send this one out to hunt down the turtles and Yoshi's daughter. Find their hiding place and destroy them once and for all!"

* * *

Inside the sewer tunnels, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus were riding around on a new invention that Donnie had made, the Sewer Sleds. Raph drives faster as he rides up on the walls before looping around the ceiling. Then he sees something up ahead.

"What the-" He pulls over and the others catch up.

"Hey Raph," Mikey calls out. "Whats the hold up?" He looks to where Raph was looking and notices something as well, as do the others. "A Triceraton?!"

"It can't be." Raph said as he stands up.

"A Triceraton? Here?" Leo questioned as he jumps off of his Sewer Sled and draws his swords, the others pull out their weapons as well. Donnie stood in front of Venus, holding his weapon.

"You don't think it's an invasion, do you?" Mikey asked.

The Triceraton groans as he shakes his head. "Enemy...sighted!" The dinosaur immediately charges. "Enemy engaged!"

Everyone braced themselves, but the Triceraton charges past them right at Donnie's Sewer Sled, instead. They all watch in confusion as he begins to slam his fists into the sled.

"Federation robot!" He shouted as he slams his fists into the sled.

"Um, what's up with that?" Mikey asked as they lowered their weapons.

"It's the air," Donnie said when he realizes. "His breather mask is cracked, he's breathing our air and it's affecting his brain. The Triceraton Home world has an atmosphere of nitrogen and sulfur, remember? Our oxygen must be making him delusional."

"Sirs! Ladies!" The Triceraton calls out. "Trooper Zog, serial number XT4, reporting for duty,...sirs and ladies!" He saluted. The others look in confusion before Leo returns the salute. Zog notices Venus hiding behind Donnie. "You've captured empress Venus, as well. Zanramon will be most pleased!"

"I think he thinks we're some kind of Triceraton officers or something," Raph said.

"What should we do?" Donnie questioned.

"Anything from keeping that big, horned, and ugly from ripping us limb from limb!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo gets an idea. "Uh, at ease, soldier. Situation report."

"Must...complete mission, sir." Zog gasps as he struggles to breathe.

"And what mission is that, soldier?"

"Must...capture Fugitoid and the empress Venus at all cost...sir, my squad was pursuing the targets, when we were caught in an energy beam, transported to coordinates unfamiliar to this soldier. Engaged Federation forces also tracking the Fugitoid, and in the heat of battle, became separated from my unit, target not captured. Unable to reconnect with squad, and...lost weapons, sir. Request permission to terminate self...for the disgraceful failure of mission, sir."

"What?" Leo asked confusingly at first, before he quickly corrects himself. "Uh, wait, no! I mean, uh, the Fugitoid mission was a success. Yes, you are to be commended for your, uh, survival skills."

Zog looks at him surprised. "Yes...sir. Thank you, sir."

"This poor guy's breathing poison. Maybe I can rig up a temporary breather one of the nitrogen fuel enhancer tanks on the Shell Sled," Donnie replied as he looks through the remains of the Sewer Sled.

"Hey, hold on," Raph calls out. "Are you nutso?! If horn head here gets a clear head, he might realize that we're the enemy and wipe us out!"

"I agree with Raph." Venus answered. "And he's a Triceraton, he can't be trusted." She adds. "You've seen how they are."

"Enemy or not, we can't just let this guy suffer," Donnie said as he walks over to the Triceraton with the tank. He stands on his toes reaching up towards Zog's mask. "This should do it, big guy. I don't know if this will help, but your breathing should be fine now." As he replaces and fixes the mask, Zog begins to struggle to breathe before his breathing starts to stabilize.

"Thank you, sir. Your kindness has no bounds," Zog said.

"My children," A voice calls out. Everyone looks to see an injured Splinter limping towards them. "My children!"

"Master Splinter!" Donnie gasps in shock. "Are you okay?"

"An intruder in our lair," Splinter tells them as he leans against the wall. "I was attacked. You must take me back, defend our home. Defend," He staggers and falls.

"Master Splinter!"

"Sensei!"

Donnie helps him up. "He's hurt pretty bad," He said in worry. "He's barely breathing...and he's cold."

Venus gave the rat a wary look. Something was not right. She couldn't see the rat's chi points. Donnie notices. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I can't see his chi points. Maybe they're being blocked somehow?" Venus answered still staring at the rat with an uncertain look.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We're gonna to do what we're told," Leo said. "We're going back to the lair and-"

"And I'm gonna kick the shell out of whoever did this to Master Splinter," Raph finishes an girly.

"What about him?" Mikey asked as he rushes over to Zog. "We can't just leave him here,"

"Then bring him," Leo replied as he, while holding Splinter, and Yuuki got on to his Sewer Sled. "Let's go."

Donnie runs to Mikey's Sewer Sled, with Venus following after him.

"Soldier, follow us!" Mikey orders.

"Yes, sir," Zog answered.

Mikey climbs onto Raph's Sewer Sled and they all sped off towards the lair. But Leo suddenly comes to a stop as well as the others when they see something ahead. They are shocked to see, Master Splinter?

"Master Splinter?" Leo questioned as he looks down at the Splinter in his arms.

"Put him down, now!" The Splinter in front of them demanded.

"Master Splinter, what is this?" Leo questioned to the Splinter with him. "What's going on?"

Unknown to everyone, the injured Splinter was the robot sent by the Shredder and they were watching the whole time.

"Muscle bound thug," Stockman scolds. "We can't have two Master Splinters in the same place. You botched the whole thing!"

"Back off, Stockman," Hun said as he holds out the remote, Stockman backs away. He turns his attention to the Foot scientist. "Try to get the turtles to attack the rat. Accuse him of being an impostor."

"That... is what attacked me," The "Splinter" tells them. "Destroy it,"

"No, my children," The real Splinter said. "He is the impostor. You must believe me, put him down, now."

"Say what?" Mikey asked, confusingly.

"The turtles and Yoshi's daughter will not be taken by such an obvious ruse, Hun," Shredder said. "Destroy them now, while you still have the element of surprise."

"Yes, my lord," Hun replied, nervously. He turns to the Foot scientist. "You heard Master Shredder, activated the Foot Mech's lethal protocols."

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus notice the Splinter Leo is carrying eyes glow red. He suddenly attacks Yuuki kicking her right in the chest nearly knocking the wind out of her then kicks Raph and Donnie down as well before he kicks Leo into the wall. Mikey draws his nunchucks as the robotic Splinter charges at him, but the real Splinter jumps and kicks the fake one away. The two Splinters fight each other while the turtles recover from the attacks. They looked the two Splinters fighting, struggling to figure out which one was the real one.

"We've got to help him!" Leo said as he draws his swords as he sees the one Splinter knock the other one into the wall.

"Yeah, but which him?!" Raph questioned as he draws his sais.

Venus and Mona helps Yuuki up "Probably the one that kicks the hardest." She groans.

"Hun, I'm growing impatient," Shredder said, impatient, as they watched the fight. "Finish them, now!"

"Take it up to full force attack!" Hun orders.

The robotic Splinter eyes begin to glow a brighter red. He tries to punch the real Splinter but he dodges and instead punches into the wall. He jumps and kicks Splinter down hard.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie yells.

The robot Splinter charges at them. The Splinter they were fighting against was too fast and strong and they were getting knocked around.

"Yo, maybe it's time to send in the reinforcements?" Raph suggests to Zog.

"Huh?" Leo asked, confused then looks to see the Triceraton. "Soldier, engage the enemy!"

"Sir yes sir!" Zog said as he rushes as the robot Splinter.

He jumps in. "For the Republic!" Zog punches the robot Splinter hard knocking him into the wall, causing it to spark. Part of his face rips revealing that he was the impostor. Everyone gasps in shock at what they see and the fake Splinter continues to fight Zog. The Triceraton continues to attack until he grabs the impostor, tossing him around roughly before ripping it in half. Zog goes in to attack again.

"Enough!" Leo calls out as he rushes over to stop him. "Stand down soldier, mission accomplished," He looks down at the destroyed robot. "Definitely accomplished,"

"What I want to know is where did robo Splinta came from?" Raph questioned. "And who sent it?"

"It does not matter," Splinter said as he stands up. "Whoever they are, I will not stand by while they use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!"

"Never seen him so steamed," Raph said to Leo. "I'm kind of enjoying it, actually."

"Hey," Donnie said as he salvaged the parts of the robot Splinter. "A remote control module. If this Splinter was remote controlled, we can trace the signal. You guys, stay with the robot, I'll be right back. I need some equipment from my lab,"

* * *

Shredder and Hun look at static on the screen.

"Hun," Shredder growls turning to him.

"Looks like it might be a malfunction," Hun answered, nervously.

"Find out what went wrong," Shredder points his gauntlet at Hun's neck. "I want the turtles and Hamato Yuuki destroyed!"

* * *

Donnie comes back on the Sewer Slider.

"Voila!" Donnie said as he holds up an device. "A direction finder, which seems to be pointing... that way."

Raph, Mona, Mikey, Donnie, Venus drive away while Leo, Splinter and Yuuki stay behind to speak with Zog.

"New mission, soldier!" Leo said to Zog, turning on a button to expand the back of the Sewer Slider.

"Climb on!"

"Sir yes sir!" Zog replied as he climbs on. Leo follows after Donnie.

* * *

At the Foot Headquarters, Shredder descended down the stairs.

"The Splinter Foot Mech has gone dark, master. The last signal indicates the turtles and Yoshi's daughter may have discovered the remote control module...and have become aware of our presence," Hun reports.

"Good, let them come, if they are foolish enough to try. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of them with my own hands!" Shredder slices a table and laughs evilly.

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, Splinter and Zog arrived at a harbor. They had their eyes set on the ship in front of them with a Foot symbol.

"This is it," Donnie said. "The signals are coming from inside that freighter."

"So it was the Foot that sicced that Splinter robot on us!" Raph exclaimed, angrily.

"But Karai leads the Foot now, she gave us her word the Foot would leave us alone," Leo said, upset.

"I am sorry, my son," Splinter replied. "But in this case, we must believe what we see."

"Something telling me we're gonna be really, really, outnumbered," Donnie said as he sees a bunch of Foot ninjas.

"What we need is something to even out the odds," Raph said, clenching his fists.

Mikey backs up and motions to Zog.

"Boys and girls, meet Zog, the equalizer."

* * *

Everyone sneaks closer to the freighter. Donnie places a headset on and hands the others to his brothers and the three girls.

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo orders. "We'll recon order and see what we're up against,"

"Ready for action, sir!" Zog salutes, loudly, but he accidentally knocks over some boxes causing one to fall. Leo quickly catches it before it hits the ground alerting the guards.

"Quiet, soldier. This is the recon part of the mission, we need stealth," Leo tells him.

"Sorry, sir," Zog said a little quieter. "But stealth is not one of my strong points."

"No duh," Raph replied as he walks over to the others. "We obviously can't take him in there for recon," Leo whispers so Zog couldn't hear, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Don...you stay here and watch Mikey." Leo whispers.

"Hey!" Mikey complains.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Be ready to move, we'll contact you as soon as we know what the Foot are up to."

Leo, Raph, Mona, Splinter, and Yuuki runs towards the freighter and starts to climb up the rope connected to the ship. When they make it to the deck, they see two Foot ninjas walking back. Raph jumps up and grabs one of them. When the other one looks to see that his companion was gone, Leo sneaks up from behind and easily knocks him out, dragging the Foot ninja behind some crates to hide him.

The two jump on to the deck of the ship.

"Looks like our way in," Leo said as he looks up at the air vent.

* * *

They began to crawl through the air vent of the ship until they stop at other vent. They look down to see a lab below them but shocked to see the Shredder there as well.

"The Shredder?" Leo gasps.

"I see he still gets his suits at the hardware store," Raph mocks.

"Look, more robots," Leo points out.

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins," Splinter said. "They must be stopped."

"This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed," Splinter growls.

"Don, here's the plan," Leo speaks into his headset. "We need to blow up this ship sky high. To do that, we'll have to get it out to open waters away from the city. Raph, and Master Splinter, Yuuki and I will take the bridge and get this ship moving. Mikey, you and Zog cast off the mooring lines and meets us on the bridge. Don, can you sink it?"

"Hey, if I can't figure out a way to take a floating Foot lab that's sitting on top of thousands of gallons of diesel fuel, I might as well hang up my tool belt," Donnie said as he and Venus sneaks onto the ship.

* * *

Karai runs up to the Shredder kneeling in front of him.

"Master, we have a security breach. We found several of our guards out unconscious," She reports.

Shredder turns to Hun. "Hun, take the Elite and scour the ship. If it is the turtles and Hamato Yuuki, hold them. I wish to destroy them myself," Karai gives a look in shock and horror. Hun and the Elite bow to him before leaving. Karai looks down with an uncertain look on her face. Shredder notices.

" Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing, master," Karai shakes her head. "If you will excuse me, I will put the ship on full alert."

* * *

Zog rips off the mooring line with ease.

"Nice work, big guy," Mikey praises. "Now let's get the front mooring,"

As they run towards the front, they were not alone. They were being followed by Foot ninjas as well.

Leo, Raph, Mona, Yuuki, and Splinter make it to the bridge of the ship. It was completely dark and empty.

"Sheesh, all these buttons and not one of them says on," Raph complains.

Yuuki walks over to Leo "Leo, I don't like this. It's too quiet." She said. Leo nods, agreeing.

Suddenly the lights came on. The four of them turn in shock to see Hun.

"Welcome aboard, freaks," Hun greets them with a sickening smirk. "I'll be your cruise director for the trip and I'm happy to tell you, you'll be experiencing pain, lots and lots of pain."

Soon, the Foot Elite, breaks through the windows and were now making their way towards the group. Leo, Raph, Yuuki, and Splinter draw their weapons as they came closer.

"Um, Mikey," Leo calls. "Now would be a good time to bring in our friend, the secret weapon," But he doesn't receive an answer.

"Mikey, come in. Mikey, come in!"

Mikey and Zog were surrounded by Foot soldiers.


	47. Rogue In The House Part Two

The ninjas surround Mikey and Zog. They wait until one of them charges at Mikey. Mikey pushes him back and kicks him away. Another jumps on Zog, but he throws the ninja into a crate.

How you doing, soldier?" Mikey asked.

"A-1, sir," Zog reported as the two stand back-to-back. "Good, because the odds just got worse!" Mikey exclaimed as he sees more ninjas approaching.

* * *

The Foot Elite attacks the two turtles, Yuuki, and Mona, and Splinter. Raph is kicked back into a panel while Leo and Yuuki fight against two Elites.

"Leo, when you promised me an ocean voyage this wasn't what I had in mind!" Raph calls out as he fight against the Elite and kicks him.

"It looked so much nicer in the brochure!" Leo calls back as he and Yuuki fought against the two Elites.

Splinter was fighting an Elite with ease as they attacked him, mostly dodging their attacks, blocking them with his staff as the axe swings down on him. Splinter looks to see two Elites charging at him but he has no way of defending himself.

Suddenly the two Elites were knocked back as they fell out of the window when Yuuki and Mona charged at them. But the victory was short lived as the two girls noticed that the two Elites had appeared behind them. They quickly dodged out of the way from their oncoming attacks. Raph and Leo quickly came to their aid fending them off.

"We gotta get this puppy out to sea!" Leo calls out into his communicator. "Donnie, what's the 411?"

"I made it to the engine room. About to do some creative rewiring," Donnie reports.

Raph continues to fight against the Elite before moving behind them and kicking them into the panel. He looks over at Splinter who was still fighting against the axe wielding Elite.

"Yo, baskethead! Catch!" Raph shouted as he throws his sai at the Elite. The Elite easily blocks it before turning to see that Splinter had vanished. Splinter looks over the main controls and pushes a lever forward. He jams his staff into the panel.

* * *

In the Engine room, Donnie notices the ship was starting up. "Looks like we're underway."

* * *

Zog crashes two ninjas together and they fall to the floor. Most of the ninjas were defeated. A ninja steps in front of Zog, but Mikey kicks him away.

"Zog, the love boat's sailing and we didn't get that last mooring line!"

The rope attached, stops the boat. It jerks the ship violently, knocking everyone down. Raph and an Elite sit up. Raph makes a sound in surprise as he sees their weapons were knocked out of their hands during the jerk. He and the Elite quickly dive for them and Raph points his sai at the Elite.

"Never go one-on-one against a turtle," He warns before his sai was knocked out of his hand by another Elite. "I guess you guys knew that already," Raph murmurs as he backs up.

Splinter stands in front of Hun who spins a chain in his hand. Hun tries to hit Splinter with hit, but the rat jumps over it. Hun growls and charges at him.

"Mikey, the ship's still moored to the dock, what's happening?" Leo demanded as he fights against the two Elites.

"Sorry, Leo, but we kinda ran into some old friends," Mikey reported as he and Zog are corned by ninjas. "Cast off and then you and Zog get up here to the bridge!"

Mikey turns to the Triceraton. "Soldier, clear that line! For the sake of the Republic!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Zog answers as he barrels through some of the ninjas before breaking off the post that kept the ship from moving. He jumps into the water.

"Boys, it's been fun, but I got a boat to catch! Don't forget to write!" Mikey calls out as he jumps off the dock. The two ninjas jump after him but they fall into the water while Mikey was hanging onto the rope from the ship. He realizes that Zog was not with him.

"Zog? Zog, where are you?"

In the Engine room, Donnie finishes up his wiring. "There. In half an hour, this floating hulk is gonna be lit up like the Fourth of July. Time to get to the others." He and Venus start to leave but sees ninjas waiting for them. "Or maybe not."

Raph fights against an Elite and kicks him away. Leo fights against one before he was struck from behind.

"Leo!" Mikey calls out as he held onto the rope. "We're in trouble!"

"Guy's there's a problem!" Donnie reports as he pulls out his bo staff. "As in a major ninja problem!"

The four of them gasp when they see Hun stepping forward holding Splinter in chains. "Tell me about it," Leo groans.

"Hun, if you harm one hair on Master Spinta's body, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Raph threatens.

"That's big talk for such a puny reptile," Hun said. "Now drop your weapons before rat gets exterminated!"

"No, my children, do not give up your weapons," Splinter tells them.

"Master Splinter...I'm sorry," Leo said as he and Raph dropped their weapons, Yuuki as well.

"Good kids," Hun replied.

* * *

Donnie grips his bo staff as he and Venus were cornered by four ninjas. "Can you tell me where the captain's table is?" He asked before jumping up and kicking one away. He ones one into as gas pipe and smoke covered the room. Donnie knocks out the rest of the ninjas.

"Don't bother getting up. Ill find my own way out."

* * *

Stockman is hovering over the schematics of the rest of the robots with a Foot soldier.

"Stockman, Stockman!" Shredder calls out as he walks in with Karai. Stockman turns to them.

"No need to shout."

"Stockman, I want this situation under control. I need more warriors. How soon can you have these Foot Mechs completed?" Shredder demands, gesturing to the rest of the robots.

"Sorry, Shredder, but cutting edge bio-tech genius takes time and-"

Shredder pulls out a red button. "Then allow me to give you a little motivation to accelerate the process," He presses the Foot symbol button and Stockman is shocked. He cries out in pain while Karai gives a look in sympathy.

"Waiting," Shredder replied.

"Alright...there's four Foot Mechs which can function. They're incomplete, but they'll do the job and we have the world leader Foot Mechs."

A buzz was heard and Hun appears on screen. "Master, this is Hun. I have captured two of the turtles, Yuuki, and the rat. Can I finish them?"

Karai turns to the Shredder. "But master, I promised them their lives. Are we not honor bound to keep that promise?"

"Honor bound? Karai, you must learn that your duty to me is far more important than honor."

Karai gives a look in surprise. "I...I understand, master."

"We shall see, Karai, for you will be one to slay the turtles and Yoshi's daughter!" Shredder declared as he walks away and she gives an unsure look.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Outside of the ship, Mikey wildly looks around calling out to the Triceraton.

"Zog!" He received no response. "Zog! Man this is not good."

Suddenly a hand shoots out of the water grabbing onto the rope. Zog climbs up. "Orders carried out, sir."

"Good man! I mean, dinosaur! Come on, sounds like we got a lot of more work to do," Mikey calls out to him as the continue to climb the rope.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Mona, Yuuki and a chained up Splinter kneel on the floor. Leo, Raph, Mona, and Yuuki had their hands tied behind their backs. They hear a noise and look over to see Karai walking in, closing the door behind her, turning the wheel, locking it.

"Hey Leo, it's your buddy," Raph mocks.

She steps closer to them. "Leonardo, I..." Karai speaks, hesitantly. "I wish you had never come to this place. Now it has fallen on me to slay you all."

"So much for your word of honor," Leo said, disappointed.

"I..I am sorry, but I must follow my master's orders," Karai answered as she draws her sword.

"Face it bro, she's as bad as the Shredder," Raph said.

'I should have known better than to trust you, Karai," Leo replied.

Karai raises her sword above Leo's head and the two glare at each other intensely.

"Don't do it!" Yuuki pleaded. Karai shot her a glance, she felt her hands began to shake as she gripped her sword.

"Wait!" Hun calls out. He steps up behind Leo with his swords in hand and cuts him free from his restraints. "Let's make this a little more interesting." Hun steps back and tosses Leo's swords to him. "Now show us what you've got, sword boy." Leo jumps and catches them. "Take her out and I just might let the rat go free." Karai draws her other sword and the two began to fight.

"I can't let you do the Shredder's dirty work without a fight, Karai," Leo said.

"I am honor bound to serve him," Karai defends.

The two began to circle each other before Leo makes the first attack. The two are evenly matched, then Karai trips Leo and he lands on his feet.

"If you serve the Shredder, you have no honor!" Leo exclaimed.

"You are wrong!" She said as she pushes Leo back.

"I was taught the honor, Bushido, means everything to a true warrior!"

Karai charges at him but Leo pushes her back and gives her a hard kick, knocking her down. He sends her flying back and she crashes into a control panel, hard. Her swords fall out of her hands as she falls to the floor.

"I trusted you once Karai. I can't believe what a fool I was but unlike you I'm not afraid of death because I always live my life with honor. And now, I'll end this with honor. Can you do the that?" Leo twirls his swords before placing them back into his sheaths. "Can you live with honor? Show me, here's your chance,"

Karai stands on her feet and grabs one of her swords with both hands and charges at Leo. He doesn't move a muscle. Karai raises her sword and everyone let out a gasp in horror as it comes down. Hun smirks evilly.

"Leo!" Yuuki yells.

The sword suddenly stops just inches from Leo's head. Karai looks away and lowers it and backed away.

"So the Shredder's pet don't have the guts to do the job," Hun mocks as he steps forward. "Move over, girly, watch how things get done New York style," Hun corners Leo as he towers over him. Leo backs away only to get cornered. Hun smirks raising a fist. "Trust me this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me."

Just as Hun was about to strike, everyone hears a pounding noise at the door. They look over to see the door break down. Zog charges in striking Hun in one blow.

"There's no need to fear, Michaelangelo's here!" Mikey cries out as he runs in and kicks down two Elites as they came at him.

"Mikey!" Leo cries out in relief. He looks over to see Donnie and Venus jumping in through the broken window, taking down another Elite. "Don!"

An Elite was about to strike Splinter and Yuuki but Leo kicks him away. He frees the two of them then Raph and Mona.

"Alright!" Raph cheers as he reaches over and grabs his sais. "For a minute I thought I was gonna have to sit this one out!"

He throws his sai and they pin an Elite to the wall. Donnie strikes him in the stomach. Splinter knocks down another Elite. Everyone looks over to see Zog take out an Elite before Hun comes in.

"First a bunch a turtles, and more mutants and now a big ugly dinosaur?" Hun questioned. "It's a freak show!"

Zog charges at Hun, hitting him in the chest with his head. But, the tall man doesn't go down and he strikes Zog back. Then Hun kicks Zog down. He walks over and rips a large pipe from out of the wall with his bare hands, throwing it at Zog knocking him down hard. Hun stands over him laughing. Zog reaches up and lifts Hun into the air. He throws him into the door and he falls into the bay below.

Leo looks over at Karai who has lowered her weapons, ashamed.

"I have failed my master," Karai said, regrettably.

"It is alright," Splinter replied as he steps to her. "You could not do your duty because it was against your honor," Karai looks at Leo and he smiles reassuringly.

"Guys," Donnie calls out as he was looking at his watch. "We've got about five minutes before this ship buys a one-way ticket to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Time to go!" Mikey exclaimed. "Zog, we're moving out!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Zog answered.

They run around the corner but stop when they see the Shredder along with the Foot Mechs, standing across from them.

"Well, well, well, quite a menagerie," Shredder said. "A rat, five turtles, a lizard, an orphan, and a Triceraton, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shredder!" Leo exclaimed. "I guess we should known we'd meet again!"

"Yes, but I think this will be the last time," Shredder motions a Foot Mech and it blasts at Raph causing him to fly into the air and crash into a wall.

The others charges at the Shredder and the Foot Mechs. A Foot Mech raises his arm getting ready to blast Raph again. He struggles to get up, still winded from the fall. Then he sees Mona stand in front of him blocking him from the Mech.

"Kid, No! Get outta the way!" Raph warns.

The Foot Mech fires and the blast goes directly towards Mona. She quickly close her eyes and tried to shield herself with her arms. But nothing happened. Mona slowly open one eye to see a man in a samurai armor in front of her and Raph. His shield directed the blast away from them.

"Are you alright, green warrior?" Slashuur asked.

Raph growls at him as Mona helped him up.

Shredder turns to Slashuur "Slashuur," He said. "Ah, I see your memory has returned."

Slashuur glares at him. "I don't imagine you've forgotten that my loyalty for an employer only goes so far. " He summons his scythe then charges and starts to strike down some of the robots. The brothers, Yuuki, Mona and Venus joined in and helped as well.

Shredder and Splinter are facing with each other.

"How many times must we do this, rat?" Shredder questioned, irritably.

Shredder tries to sweep kick Splinter, but he jumps out of the way. He swipes at the rat with his gauntlet only to graze his shoulder. Zog his fighting with two Foot Mechs. He smashes his fist into a Mech's chest before tearing it in half. The upper part of the body was still active as it began to crawl over towards the alien as he was fighting the other Mech. Shredder jumps and kicks Splinter back, but then Splinter reaches behind him and picked up a rope and tries to tie Shredder up. But, he easily breaks through it.

Mikey is facing off against a headless Foot Mech.

"Hello?" Mikey calls out as he waves his hand in front of the Mech. "Is there anybody there? I'm talking to you!"

He tries to hit the android with his nunchucks, but was electrocuted. Mikey begins to back up towards the edge of the ship as the robot follows after him. "There's a nice android," As the robot continues to advance towards Mikey to the railing of the ship, Mikey reaches up and grabs the hook above him. He swings around and tries to knock the Mech into the ocean. But, it grabs onto Mikey and starts to electrocute him again. "Aah! Get off me!" Mikey kicks the android off of him and it falls into the sea.

Zog continues to fight with the other Foot Mech. "Federation scum! You will learn to bow down before the might of the Triceraton Republic!" The one he had torn in half grabs onto his leg and explodes, knocking him down. He gets up and charges at the other Foot Mech, smashing it to pieces. Raph is charging at a Foot Mech as it fires at him and jumps at it, grabbing onto the cannon on its arm. The Foot Mech continues to fire. Everyone tries to dodge out of the way from the stray blasts. Mikey notices that the blasts were getting closer to the explosive barrels.

"Raph, watch out!" Mikey calls out.

"Uh-oh," Raph looks over as a shot shoots out from the cannon as it hits the barrels, causing a huge explosion on the deck. It causes the floor to collapse under everyone and they fall down into the laboratory below. A fire begins to break out as well. As Donnie falls, a beam lands on top of him pinning him down.

Splinter struggles to get up as the Shredder stands across from him. "Goodbye old foe," He raises his foot above the rat.

"General Splinter!" Zog charges at the Shredder ramming into him knocking him away from Splinter. "You will pay for insulting my commanding officer!" Zog declares. Shredder kicks Zog to the ground, but the Triceraton jumps at the Shredder, throwing him near a hole in the floor, engulfed in flames. Shredder stands up and glares at Zog. He charges at the alien before Zog lets out a roar and knocks him into the burning hole below.

Donnie pulls the beam off of him as Venus helped him. As he stands up, he gasps in shock. "Guys! We've got two and a half minutes before this is a thousand feet underwater!"

"You small brained terrapin!" A familiar voice calls out. Donnie and Venus turn to see Stockman's brain in the container. "Look what you've done to my lab!"

Venus face turns to a look of disgust. "Ew, that's disgusting." She said looking at the the brain in the container.

"Stockman? Is that you?" Donnie stands in front of the tank that Stockman was in. "Man, you've really let yourself go."

He jumps a bit as Stockman slams his brain against the glass. Leo, Raph, Yuuki, Mona, Slashuur, and Mikey are fighting against the Foot Mechs. Leo slices one in half. Raph was avoiding getting shot at. Mikey gets grabbed with a claw with the Foot Mech he was fighting against. Raph was circling a Mech and growls. "Bring it on!"

Zog attacks the robot from behind and rams his fist through the Mech's chest, tearing it in half.

"Zog! Nice timing soldier!" Raph compliments.

"Mission: destroy Federation stronghold at all cost," Zog said.

"I like the way you think, let's do it!"

Mikey continues to be dragged by the claw of the Foot Mech as it pulls him closer. It's stomach plates open up revealing spinning blades. Mikey struggles against the claw on his shoulder trying to pull it off until it finally comes loose, causing the Foot Mech to fall back into the fire below.

"That'll teach you to keep your claws to yourself!" Mikey retorts.

"Oh no!" Donnie gasps as he looks as his watch. "We've got less than a minute to get out of here!"

They don't get far as Shredder jumps out in front of of them.

"This is the end!" Shredder said. "You will never get off this ship alive!"

"This Federation worm is mine!" Zog exclaimed as he charges at the Shredder.

Shredder charges at him as well. He strikes Zog hard causing him to back up. "No!" Raph murmurs as they watched. Zog grabs a broken beam and uses it to smack Shredder down. He Knocks him flat on his back, Zog strikes him again. Shredder lies on the ground seemingly unconscious. Zog turns his back from him facing everyone.

"Victory!" Zog cheers. The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus gasp.

"Zog, no!" Mikey exclaimed as they see the Shredder rise up from behind the Triceraton. He raises his gauntlet and stabs Zog in the back. Zog falls to the ground.

"Triceraton fool!" Shredder said. "All who oppose me are fated to perish! You mutant scum should know better than anyone!"

"I have tolerated you all for far too long!"

Just as Shredder was about to attack, Zog is standing and grabs Shredder from behind. The turtles cheer.

"Sirs, ladies," Zog speaks. "Tell them, Zog fought bravely," He begins to walk towards the edge of the fiery pit. "for his comrades, for the republic."

"Zog, don't do this! I can help you!" Venus yells as she tries to run to him but Donnie holds her back.

Zog turns to Venus. "Empress Venus, I have hope for the Triceraton Republic when you get back. Lead us into a new empire. An empire of peace."

"For victory!" He exclaimed. Zog falls into the fire below, holding the Shredder.

"We have to save him!" Raph shouts as he was about to go after him, but Donnie holds him back.

"It's too late," Donnie tells him. "He's gone."

"My children," Splinter speaks as he stands in front of everyone. "He has give us our lives. We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice."

The ship begins to shake.

"Come on!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's go!" He grabs Yuuki's hand and ran, the others following behind as well.

The ceiling begins to crumble as everyone tries to make it to the deck.

"It's gonna blow any second!" Donnie shouts.

"Looks like I'm just in time, gather around we'll take flight." Slashuur said.

Everyone makes to the top gathering around Slashuur. Mikey was falling behind. Yuuki reaches out to him and he jumps just as the ship blows up. Slashuur teleports everyone to the docks, while Mikey was the last to appear and he lands roughly on his stomach.

"Ouch," Mikey said as he holds his head, a little dizzy. "Wow, that was a thousand of times more exciting than your driving, Don."

An large explosion catches everyone's attention. They turn and watch as they saw ship sink down into the ocean.

"You know, it was a real honor having Zog as one of us," Leo said. "He was a great warrior."

"I hate to admit it, but, for a Triceraton, he was alright." Venus adds.

"The Triceratons have become mere war mongrels, but they were once nobel warriors, he proved that." Slashuur said.

Mikey looks down, sadly. "Poor Zog," He said. "Why did this have to happen, I just don't understand..."

Raph walks over to him and places a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done, Mikey. "

"I guess we should get moving. At last, my family is avenged." Slashuur begins to walk away.

"Thank you, Slashuur!" Leo calls out.

The mysterious alien disappears, leaving the group alone on the docks.

Splinter looks at everyone. He speaks. "Come my children, we have a home to return to, let us do so."

They begin to walk away heading back to the lair.

* * *

Later, Karai flies a helicopter over the ocean. Debris from the explosion can be seen in the water. A gauntlet rises out of the water grabbing onto the hook, revealing Shredder with a robotic leg missing. The helicopter flies away.

Suddenly, Stockman appears out of the water.

"Aha! Baxter Stockman has cheated death-!" He sinks into the water.


	48. April's Artifact

The turtles, Casey, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus are at April's antique shop. They were helping her finish cleaning as she is about ready to reopen her shop.

"I can't thank you guys enough," April said as she hammers a nail into the wall. "If it wasn't for you, I might never been able to reopen the shop."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for us, you'd still have your first shop," Leo replied as he scrubs the floor.

"One hundred bucks for this thing?" Mikey questioned as he sets down a typewriter. "It doesn't even have a monitor screen."

"Maybe it's your calling, Mikey." Yuuki teased.

"And what's with this weird floppy disc?" Mikey asked as he picks up an ink roll.

It smears ink all over on his fingers. He drops the ink roll. He looks around with a mischievous look then wipes his hands on a suit that's on a mannequin. He quickly turns it around so no one would see the three finger marks on it. Mikey whistles innocently as he walks away.

"I'm telling you, it should go in the front of the store!" Raph argues with Casey as they were carrying an suit of armor.

"Get your head out of your shell, it'll look way better in the back!" Casey argues.

Donnie finishes fixing and lighting up the OPEN sign. When he stands up, his bo staff accidentally knocks a glass chandelier. He places a hand on it to keep it from moving.

"Here Don, let me give you a hand with that," Leo offers. When he stands up, his swords knocks over a pile of glass bowls. As he quickly tries to stop them from falling, his foot ends up in the water bucket.

"That's it!" April growls in annoyance. "Weapons boys, fork 'em over!"

"But what if the Foot attack?" Mikey asked. "Or the...girl scouts?"

"You can survive without your weapons for one day," April tells him. She walks over to Raph. After he and Casey set the suit of armor down, Raph places his sai in the box with the other weapons.

"You know what, you're right," Casey said. "It should go in the front."

April walks over to Yuuki with the box "You as well."

Yuuki stares up at her innocently "What? You don't trust me? I'm hurt, April."

"Tell that to the fragile vase you nearly knocked over." April replied. Yuuki pouts and hands over her tessen placing it in the box with the other weapons.

April walks behind the counter and sets the box of weapons down. She picks up a picture frame of her when she was younger with her parents and another man.

"At last, the O'Neil family portrait can assume it's rightful place again," April said, proudly.

"Who's the guy next to your dad?" Leo asked.

"Him?" April questioned as she points to the man dressed in a safari outfit. "Oh, that's my Uncle Augie, August O'Niel. Uncle Augie was a real character, a head for figures and a heart for adventure. He used to disappear for months on end, traveling the world. We wouldn't hear a word from him. And then, suddenly, he'd just show up out of the blue with a suitcase full of trinkets and a million stories from his travels."

"Then one day, he just disappeared for good," She said.

Raph, who was getting annoyed with a fly, screams and he drops the suit of armor.

"You want a piece of me, you little garbage eating maggot!" Raph shouts.

Casey stumbles backwards from the weight of the suit. He accidentally throws the armor into a cabinet full of dishware.

Raph chases the fly out of the store and slams the door. "I hate bugs!"

"And from the looks of it, you hate bone china teacups, porcelain figures, and depression glass too," Donnie said as everyone gathers around to pick up the broken pieces.

"You two, away from the breakables! Garbage detail, now!" April ordered, angrily.

"Yes ma'am," Raph said.

"Sorry ma'am," Casey apologizes.

"What is this stuff?" Raph questioned, holding a box.

"Just a bunch of junk that got damaged in the fire," April answered.

"Whoa, this still looks good," Raph said as he searches through the box and pulls out a weird looking puzzle cube.

"I don't believe it!" April gasps as she takes the puzzle cube from his hand and starts to it.

"What is it?" Leo questioned as he and the others gathered around.

"It's a puzzle cube that used to belong to my uncle, I can't imagine how it survived the fire."

Suddenly, the puzzle cube begins to move on its own. It glows and begins to open up. Everyone is in shock before they knew it they were sucked into the cube. Then the next thing they knew, they were falling out of the sky and landed into a giant bush in a strange place.

"Ow. Where are we?" April asked as she looks up to see floating rocks in the air.

"Sure don't look like midtown," Raph said as he stands up.

"Or anywhere on Earth for that matter," Leo murmurs. He helps Yuuki as he takes her hand pulling her out of the bush.

She blushes. "Thanks,"

"No problem, " Leo replied.

Donnie and Raph helped Venus and Mona out as well. Raph sees that April was struggling with the vines wrapped around her legs as she tries to climb out.

"Here, let me help you out," Raph offers as he pulls a vine.

"No, really, I'm fine, Raph," April protests as she is pulled out of the bush. Raph keeps pulling. "I can do it-" The vine breaks and rips and tears April's pants. "Myself!"

April pulls off the shredded remains of her pants, making it short shorts, then she shoots a glare at Raph. He smiles nervously.

"So you think some Utrom clown hit the wrong switch on his transmat?" Mikey asked.

"No, this feels different," Donnie explained. "The transmat was a whoosh. This is more like a shift. If i had to guess, I'd say Uncle Augie's puzzle cube acts as some kind of dimensional gate way."

"I got the heady science of whoosh vs shift, but after that, you lost me," Mikey said.

"The theory goes something like this: We're all made up of atoms and atoms are mostly made up of empty space, so you could theoretically have parallel universes all occupying the same space by vibrating at different frequencies. A slight shift of atoms and presto, you're in a whole different dimension."

"Okay! Okay Donnie, you're making my head buzz," Mikey complains holding his head.

"It's not just you, Mikey," April speaks. "I hear it too."

"We all hear it," Leo said.

"Oh great, more bugs," Raph groans as he picks up a stick. "Show yourself, you lousy little rat!"

"Uh, Raph, you're gonna need a bigger fly swatter," Leo said as he points to the sky.

"Oh crud," Raph groans as they see a giant wasp, flying towards them.

They try throwing rocks to scare it off, but it rams into Raph and flies around the others before going after Raph again.

"Raph, look out!" April warns.

The wasp snatches Raph up and Donnie grab's onto his feet, but they were both taken away.

"Raph, Donnie!"

"No!"

"Bugs, why did it have to be bugs?!" Raph growls.

"Oh sure, you can survive without your weapons for one day," Mikey mocks using April's voice.

* * *

Donnie looks down and sees something. "Raph, there's some kind of man made structure down there!"

"When you're through sightseeing, how about helping me kick some bug butt?" Raph retorted, trying to shake the bug off.

"Let's see, an insect's exoskeleton is usually thinnest at the right joints," Donnie tells him.

"And I should care because?" Raph questioned, angrily.

"Just swing me up and you'll see!" Donnie answered. Raph swings Donnie up and Donnie kicks the wasp making it drop them.

Donnie and Raph crashes through the trees and branches as they fall. As the others run through the forest, they see Donnie fall to the ground.

"Don!" Mikey exclaimed. "You alright, bro?"

"Where's Raph?' Leo asked.

Donnie groans and shakily raises his hand and points up to the trees. Raph was dangling in the tree above them.

"Did I mention how much I hate bugs?" Raph groans in annoyance.

"We'll get you down bro," Leo said as he and April climbs the tree while Mikey and Venus helps Donnie up. "Just hang on."

"Like a I got a choice?" Raph asked in response.

"I spotted some kind of tree house down by the river anyways," Donnie informs. "We should check it out. Maybe someone could tell us more about where we are."

"You guys up for it?" Mikey asked. Raph falls hard to the ground. "Or, down for it."

"Okay, but no more flying," Raph groans.

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and April made make-shift weapons for defense. Leo and Donnie break off sticks while April grabs a vine. Donnie sharpens the stick to make a spear. Venus and Mona make spears as well. Yuuki sharpens a stick then curves it and places a sharp rock on the two pieces, tying a piece of vine on the two, making chakrams. Raph sharpens a piece of rock. Mikey finishes his nunchucks and spins one. But a rock breaks of off it and hits Raph. "Ow!" He growls at Mikey, rubbing his head holding the rock. Mikey smiles sheepishly. Leo sharpens the sticks to make swords. April ties a piece of string to her spear then she throws it to a tree, practicing.

The turtles and April tear a large piece of bark off the trees. They make sailboats from each piece of bark. Then they all sailed down the river towards the treehouse.

"Would it be too cliche to say Cowabunga!" Mikey jokes.

"In a word, yes," Raph said as he splashes Mikey.

April catches a small wave and does a flip in the air.

Mikey and Yuuki both stare at her in shock.

"Whoa, April, where'd you get those moves?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, something about this place just brings out the jungle girl in me!" April calls out.

* * *

They continue to float down the river until they stopped at the shoreline near the treehouse.

"This is it, guys," Donnie tells them as they look up to see a treehouse in a high tree.

"Hello?" Mikey calls out as his voice echos throughout the jungle. "Anybody home?"

Leo takes a closer look to see holes in the floor of the treehouse. "Maybe termites?"

"If they're anything like that overgrown flying cockroach, I don't wanna know about it," Raph said.

April starts to climb the ladder near Raph.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raph calls out.

"I'm not afraid of bugs, tough guy," April replied, sarcastically. Leo and Donnie follow her then Yuuki, Mona and Venus.

"Don't be scared, bro, Jungle Girl can protect you," Mikey taunts.

"Hey, I ain't scared of nothing," Raph argued. "I just hate bugs." He soon begins to climb up the ladder.

"You mean, like that one crawling up your back right now?" Mikey jokes.

"What?! Where?!" Raph panics as he reaches behind him.

"Gotcha!" Mikey laughs. Raph growls then swings the ladder, smacking Mikey in the face with it. "Hey!"

When everybody made it to the top, they see that the treehouse is abandoned.

"Can't say much for the decor," Mikey said. "But it's got great ventilation."

As everyone searches the treehouse, April sees something on the homemade table and gasps in shock.

"This was my Uncle Augie's," April said as she picks up a pendant.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as everyone gathered around.

"I'd recognize it anywhere," April flips it open to reveal her family portrait. "Look."

Raph takes the pendant from her and turns it to look at the back. Something was written on it. "So you'll always find your way back to us."

"April, look at this," Donnie said as he flips through the journal.

"This is my uncle's handwriting," April realizes as she looks through it as well. "He was here, in this dimension or whatever it is. The puzzle cube must have transported him here just like us. Day 96, my shelter's barely holding up against the attacking swarm, I fear this may be my last entry as my life is in constant jeopardy."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard. Everyone quickly draw their make-shift weapons.

"We know that tune," Leo said. "Look sharp guys."

"Buzz off, scuz ball!" Raph exclaimed as he picks up a chair and throws it out the window, hitting one of the wasps.

"Raph, no!" Donnie exclaimed as he pushes Raph back. "If you make them mad, they'll just fire their-" The wasps shoot their stingers and Donnie pushes Raph out of the way as he tries to avoid them. "Stingers!"

The others tried to dodge out of the oncoming stingers as well.

"Good one, Raph," Mikey scolds, but he doesn't hear a response. "Raph?"

Everyone looks back to see Raph leaning against the wall with a dazed look on his face.

"I...hate...bugs." Raph said as he tilts to the side, falling to the floor. Mona ran to his side worried.

"Oh no, Raphie!" Mikey exclaimed.

Donnie walks over to examine him.

"Donnie, is he?"

"Just paralyzed," Donnie informs. "If these are anything like Earth hornets, the effects should only be temporary."

"Look out!" Donnie exclaimed as everyone jumps out of the way as a wasp busts through the wall.

Mikey tries to protect Raph from the bug. Then the wasp flies over to April and she tries to stab it. The wasp grabs her spear in it's mouth and starts to fly her around the room. Leo charges at the wasp, kicking it in the face. The wasp lets go of April and she rolls on the floor and lands on her feet, catching her spear.

The wasp rams through the wall again. Another wasp tears through the wall. April and Leo try to attack but the wasp breaks Leo's make-shift swords. "Uh oh." When the wasp comes at him again, Leo rolls under the table, towards the two stingers and grabs them.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" Leo exclaimed.

He charges at the wasp and ducks under it, slashing it's underside with the stingers, causing it crash through the wall. Suddenly the whole treehouse starts to shake violent and starts tilting.

"Abandon treehouse!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo rushes over and places Raph over his shoulders and everyone jumps out through the hole in the wall onto a large branch. April grabs her uncle's journal and pendant. Everyone makes it to safety just as the treehouse falls and destroyed. Leo slides down a vine. Yuuki, Mona, and Venus slide down as well. April swings down. The wasps are still coming after them and Mikey jumps down to a small branch to swing on it and kicks a wasp back, knocking it into a tree.

Three wasps come after Donnie and he runs to jump off the tree and lands on one of the wasps. He uses his staff to hit the wasp in the head, causing it to fall. Donnie uses it to swing down to the ground. A wasp has Leo and Raph cornered. Leo is having a hard time fighting the wasp off. April comes swing down on the vine and knocks the wasp in the air.

The brothers look at her impressed.

"You go, Jungle Girl!" Leo cheers.

"High school gymnastics," April gloats.

* * *

Nighttime has fallen and everyone was gathered around a campfire. April was reading her uncle's journal. Raph walks towards the group, groaning.

"Feeling back to your own self, bro?" Leo asked.

Raph growls. "Bugs...must...pay!"

"Definitely, back to his old self," Mikey laughs a bit.

"Guys, I found something!" April calls out. "Or my uncle did anyway. There's a temple somewhere to the northeast. Here, listen: Day 130, I followed the river until I came a grey stone temple. Deep within a chamber, at the center of the pyramid, was a large puzzle cube, if I can determine how to correctly position the cube. Day 145, I believe I have finally cracked the secret to the puzzle cube.

Unfortunately, since my first journey to the pyramid, the giant hornets have begun constructing a nest on the side of the structure. The journey will be dangerous, but I must try to reach the cube. I leave behind my journal and my compass-pendant, should any poor soul end up in this infernal place. Heaven help you, heaven help us all; That's all he wrote, the rest are just calculations."

"Looks like your uncle was trying to decipher the cube mathematically," Donnie informs.

"We need to get to that temple," April said as she opens the pendant with the compass in it, to look at the family picture. "And find out what happened to him."

"If we can piece together his notes, we might be able to program the puzzle cube to send us home."

"Then its settled," Leo speaks. "We head out for the temple first thing in the morning,"

* * *

Morning comes and everyone walks through the jungle until they come across a river that April's uncle talked about.

"Your uncle's calculations seem to indicate a logarithmic correlation in an otherwise stochastic deviation," Donnie explained as he looks at the journal while April tries to use the compass-pendant.

"Of course!" She said, excitedly. "The algorithms follow a variation of a Fibonacci sequence!"

"Do you guys come with subtitles?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Guys, look!" Leo calls out, pointing down the river to show the temple and see a giant wasps nest on the side.

"What I wouldn't give for a big can of bug spray," Raph said. "A really big one."

"I think I know how we can get past them," Donnie explained, tossing the journal to April. He runs and jumps into the river, coming out covered in mud and muck. "Hornets and other wasps have a strong sense of smell. We need to disguise our scent."

"Do we have to disguise them that bad?" Mikey asked as everyone was disgusted by the smell. Yuuki, Mona and Venus nearly gagged.

April jumps in then the other three brothers follow, diving in, as well. April comes out of the water slowly like a huntress on the prowl.

"I think you may be taking this Jungle Girl thing a little too seriously," Leo teases, but gets a face full of mud.

Yuuki laughs uncontrollably pointing her finger at him. "She got you good, Leo!"

But, she stops when she sees Leo smirk, holding some mud in his hand. "Don't you dare-" He throws it, hitting her in the face.

Donnie and Raph looked towards the other two girls, holding mud as well.

Venus and Mona both shoot them an warning glare. "Donatello, if you throw that-" Venus lets out a shriek while Mona glared at Raph as the mud hit them.

" It's for your own good, you two. " Raph replied.

* * *

Everyone soon make their way towards the temple entrance.

"I sure hope this is worth having Mikey downwind," Donnie jokes.

"We're about to find out, cause here they come!" Raph calls out as they see the horde of wasps come out.

The swarm flies around them before they begin to fly away.

"They're leaving," Donnie said in relief. "Old factory principle proven."

They walk inside the temple and gasp in shock when they see the room was filled with wasp pods.

"Looks like the hornets have tunneled their nests right into the temple," Donnie replied.

"So how come no one's minding the eggs?" Mikey questioned.

"These aren't eggs, they're pupa, second stage development. And by the looks of them, I'd say they're nearly fully formed adults."

"Weapons ready," Leo said. "Let's move out."

Mikey twirls his nunchucks, but it tears as a rock shoots out, hitting a pod. Suddenly, all of the pods begin to squirm.

"Nice going Mikey," Leo scolds.

A hornet pops out of a pod behind Leo and he moves out of the way.

"Everybody, move!" Leo ordered.

All of the hornets soon break out of their pods and start to fly around the room, chasing everyone.

"They're gaining on us!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Alright stinkbugs!" Raph exclaimed irritably as he draws his weapons. "This time it's personal!"

They begin to fight the hornets but there were too many of them.

"There's too many of them!" Leo shouted. "We need to find another way out of here!"

"Guys, over here!" April calls out when she sees a doorway open.

Everyone runs into the next room, trying to close the stone door behind them, as Raph was trying to fend off the hornets while he backs up towards the room. While he makes it inside, Donnie and April close the door before any hornets could get in. Then they notice a giant puzzle cube that April's uncle described across the room.

"There it is," Mikey said. "Our ticket home."

Everyone walks towards it walking up the stairs. April notices a scroll on the ground and picks it up.

"It's Uncle Augie's handwriting," She gasps in surprise and relief. "So he did make it back here."

"That's odd," Donnie said as he looks through the journal. "The settings on the cube don't match the coordinates in your uncle's journal. Wherever it sent him, it wasn't home."

"You're right, something must have happened while he was setting the final coordinates, but what?"

Suddenly, a loud growling noise echoed.

"You had to ask?" Raph questioned, irritably.

They look over to see a giant hornet advancing towards them.

"It's the queen," Donnie said, gravely.

"I don't care if it's Queen Latifah, you guys need to get that cube fired up!" Mikey exclaimed as he draws his nunchucks.

Mikey charges at the hornet while Donnie, April and Raph try to set the coordinates of the cube. But during the fight Mikey is knocked to the ground and tries to avoid the hornet's stinger, only to get stung by it and paralyzed.

"Mikey!" Yuuki shouted.

She jumps into the fight with the hornet as it tries to eat Mikey. She slaps it in the face with her make-shift chakrams. It turns and roars at her angrily. Yuuki tries to dodge the hornet's claws jumping out of the way as it swiped at her. One slices through her jeans hitting her leg, scratching her. She falls to the ground, paralyzed.

As the hornet comes towards her, Leo jumps into the fight landing between the hornet and Yuuki.

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to her!" Leo exclaimed, angrily.

He charges at the queen, trying to fight it off. It swipes Leo on his arm, knocking the stinger out of his hands, scratching and paralyzing him.

"Leo!" Raph shouted as he jumps down and grabs the stingers. He uses them to fight against the queen but it suddenly beings to fly. Raph is scratched again.

"Not...again," Raph groans as he falls down.

The queen hovers over Raph getting ready to eat him. April smacks it with her spear. "Get away from him!" The queen growls at her. "You...witch!" April throws her spear at the queen, stabbing it. It falls to the ground.

Donnie, Venus, and Mona pushes the cube back into place. It begins to glow brightly, opening up.

"April, it's time to go!" Donnie shouts.

April, Mona, Venus and Donnie drag the others onto the platform. The cube is taking a while to start and the queen, now conscious, flies over to the group. April, Venus, Mona and Donnie squeeze their eyes shut, waiting for the blow from the queen. But the cube finally works and quickly transports everyone out of the temple.

They land back in April's shop.

Just as they land, Casey walks back in.

"What died in here?" Casey questioned then looks to see everyone covered in mud.

"Whoa, we're gone for two seconds and suddenly everybody's covered in crud?"

* * *

After the paralyze effects from the hornet queen have worn off, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus and April have all taken showers and they tell Casey what happened.

"So, uh, let me get this straight," Casey said. "You defeated the giant hornet queen? All by yourself?"

"Like I said, something about that place just brought out the jungle girl in me. Not that I'm in a big hurry to go back there." April answered. She opens up her uncle's pendant, that she was wearing around her neck, looking at it fondly. "But, I'll find you someday, Uncle Augie, I swear it." She closes it, looking at the engraved writing on the back.

Then, Mikey looks over at the typewriter sitting on the counter and walks over to it and picks it up.

"Hey, April, mind if I borrow your typewriter for a bit?" He asked.

"Hmm?" April questioned. "What for?"

"Just some short stories." Mikey answered.

"Well, if you want it. You can have it. No charge." April said.

"Really?! Are you sure?"

"I insist." April smiles.

"Wow! Thanks April!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do with a typewriter, Mikey?" Donnie teases.

"I bet it'll be something silly." Raph adds.

"Hey, I'll make you eat those words! I'm gonna write the best selling novel ever, just you wait!" Mikey shouted.


	49. Return Of The Justice Force

"General genocides malevolence marauders are no match for...The Justice Force! I'll make fast work of these lumbering tin cans for my name's not Zippy Lad. You arrested ruffians should know better than to tangle with Elastic and Metalhead! It's so strange to be back with the team after being gone so long. I don't know if I can do this. Stainless Steve still keeps his distance. He only ever sees me as Battling Bernice. But we could be so much more. And even though Dr. Dome still has feelings for me, he'd never forgive me if he knew my secret. Steve! Dome! Look out! No!...To be continued? Oh man!"

Mikey was just finished reading his comic book, Splinter was meditating behind him. Mikey immediately scrambles up to look through his collection. "I just gotta know if Battling Bernice survived! And does she end up with Stainless Steve or Dr. Dome?!"

As Mikey searches through the pile, one book hits Splinter from behind. "Michaelangelo..." He warns. He ducks and catches another comic book as it was thrown.

"A ninja's greatest strength is patience and you are quickly trying mine."

"You don't understand, sensei!" Mikey rummages around the messy piles until he finds his Shell Cell. "Now I'm gonna have to call every comic shop in town to find that next issue!"

"I'm trying to meditate, to calm my mind and to quiet my spirit." Splinter said.

As soon as he finishes, a revving noise was heard and Donnie drives in with a purple Shell Cycle with a side car. He stops in front of Splinter.

"Isn't great, sensei? With all this down time we've had lately, I made Shell Cycles for all of us. Wanna try it out?"

"Another time, perhaps," Splinter answered, nervously.

As the rat master tries to return to his meditation, he hears yelling and face palms as Leo and Raph were sparring. Yuuki and Mona watched them as they did cheering loudly. Venus was watching TV, blasting. Donnie is riding around the lair, making noise as he revs. Mikey is talking on the phone asking about issue 137. He tries to talk loudly over Donnie's driving. Splinter rubs his temple.

Having enough, Splinter stands up and whistles. Everyone stopped and turn to him.

"My children, for the next hour, you will practice your ninja silence! Understood?" They all slowly nod at him.

Splinter closes his eyes, thankful for the peace and quiet. But, not for long. It wasn't even a minute until Casey walks in with music blasting from his stereo. The others walk over to him. "Sweet ride! Hey, we should do a road trip!" Casey shouted over the loud music.

Suddenly, Splinter throws his staff, turning off the stereo. "Excellent suggestion."

Everyone gave him surprised looks. The rat master was usually hesitant about the four brothers going to the surface.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"I think it would be good for all of us if you got out of the city for a bit." Splinter quickly answered.

"I can't believe it. No one in this city has a copy of Justice Force #137," Mikey complains as he gets off his Shell Cell.

"You should try my guy, Steve's comics. If the book exists, he'll have it. Course, he's all the way up in North Hampton," Casey answered.

The brothers pause a bit before yelling. "Road trip!"

* * *

They arrive at Steve's Comics wearing jackets and helmets. Casey had his hockey mask on. They walked into the store while the four brothers were unsure at first. "We're in luck, guys. It's costume day. You'll blend right in." Casey reassures them.

As they enter the shop, with their jackets off, Raph walks past someone in a large suit wearing an S on the chest. "So what are you supposed to be be? Wait, don't tell me, you're one of the Fantastic Terrapin Warrior Teens," Raph growls in annoyance and Mona walks him away from the man.

Leo is reading a comic book and a flying Silver Century toy flies past him. He ducks and turns to see that it was Donnie piloting it. Casey is watching him. "Hey Casey, spot me some cash? I have to get this."

Yuuki and Venus were looking through some comic books as well.

As Casey searches his pockets, a short grey-haired man walks past him and trips. "Weird-looking dude, even for this room," Casey comments.

Mikey is talking to Steve. "Sorry friend, Justice Force #137 doesn't exist."

"No way! I gotta know what happened to Battling Bernice!" Mikey exclaimed in protest.

Steve pauses before he closes his eyes sadly and shakes his head. "She...didn't make it,"

"What? How do you know?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. She sacrificed herself to save Dr. Dome and Stainless Steve. The Justice Force disbanded shortly after that,"

Donnie looks down at his new flying toy. "Boy, this guy takes this stuff seriously," Mikey whispers to him, pointing his thumb at Steve. Suddenly, the door opens and tiny robots with domes on their heads enter. "Whoa."

Yuuki sighs. "Can't we have one day without anything strange going on. This that too much to ask."

Another one crashes through the window near Steve. A customer screams as more crash inside. Customers scream and run out as the robots advance towards the group. They fight the robots. Two of the robots stand in front of an employee and Casey jumps in. "Yo, dude, stand back. A little guy like you could get hurt," The robots jump on Casey, knocking him down. The employees eyes glow bright and his hair separates and is now wearing a red and black suit.

"Get off of me, you little tin cans!" Two of the robots are destroyed by the man's hair and he throws them. Mikey looks as he was wrestling a robot, trying to get his nunchuck back. "Wow, you're Metalhead! Then the Justice Force is real?!" Mikey takes back his nunchuck and throws the robot at Steve, hitting him, accidentally. Mikey screams as Steve rubs his head.

"As real as the saucer on my noggin," Steve said, taking off his toupee revealing a metal saucer on his forehead. Mikey gasps in shock. "And you're the real Stainless Steve Steel!"

Steve nods and more robots fly in. "And those are real Domeoids," He grabs one and tackles it, slamming his head on the Domeoid, destroying it. A crack is heard and he grabs his back in pain. "Whoa, I think I strained something."

Metalhead is fighting the bots with his hair and one of them shocks him. He goes down and they lift him up, flying away. "Metalhead, no!"

Everyone runs outside, chasing after them. But the robots had disappeared. Mikey is helping Steve as he walks him outside. "Who could have done this?" He asked.

"Only one fella I know with the brainpower to run those Domeoids. And that's old Doc Dome himself."

"But...wasn't he one of the Justice Force too?" Mikey asked.

"Doc Dome's always blamed the rest of us for the demise of Battling Bernice. It was only a matter of time before his hatred turned to madness and revenge," Steve pulls out a remote with the initials of JF on it and presses the button. Mikey recognizes it.

"The Justice Force emergency signal?" Mikey asked.

"Been carrying this around for almost 40 years. I never thought I'd had to use it again,"

* * *

They arrive at Steve's home which was a huge mansion. Mikey and Raph help Steve stand up.

"I can't believe Dr. Dome would turn evil," Mikey said.

"You can't ignore the facts, Mikey." Steve tells him.

"You'd be amazed at what he can ignore," Raph replied. Mikey shoots him a look.

Donnie, Leo, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Casey approach the doors. They are a little hesitant as they see it was open. "Uh, Steve, you leave your door open?" Donnie asked, nervously. Steve shakes his head no and they walk inside, quietly.

An old man in a wheelchair stops them. "Oh man, it's just some old dude," Casey complains.

"Old?" The old man asked then he circles around Casey, fast. Casey is lifted into the air and lands on his butt. "Watch who you're calling old, slowpoke."

Mikey and Raph walks in with Steve. "Awesome. It's Zippy Lad!" Mikey said in awe.

"You're looking well, Zip," Steve commented.

"No, I'm not! I'm a mess just like you," Zippy Lad points out.

"Right here, fellas. Just need to stretch out is all." Mikey and Raph sets Steve down. He lays on the floor, his back cracking. Suddenly a stretched head looks at him. "Did someone say stretch?"

The man shortens his neck but gets stuck. "What's the matter, pops? Not as Joey Elastic as you used to be?" Zippy Lad asked, sarcastically.

"I'll retract eventually. Just takes a little longer than it used to,"

The others stare at them. Mikey, however, was beaming with excitement meeting his heroes. "Are these guys awesome or what?! It's like we're apart of history!"

"Yeah, ancient history," Raph murmurs, crossing his arms and Mikey gives him a confused look.

* * *

Leo was reading a book while the others were watching Zippy Lad give Stainless Steve a massage for his back. "Nothing like a super speed massage to work the kicks out of your back."

"Thanks Zippy," Steve said, standing up. "I feel decades younger." His stomach bulges out. "Now we need to figure out how we're gonna stop Doc Dome."

"I've been wondering...why did Battling Bernice quit the team for a year?" Mikey asked, curious.

"Maybe she got pregnant?" Yuuki replied.

Everyone looks at her. "What?" She answered as she shrugs her hands.

"Even if it was, that's impossible," Stainless Steve answered.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

"Cause if she was, she would've told me! I was close to her than Doc Dome ever was!" Steve shouted.

"Okay, sorry! Forget that I ever said anything," Yuuki said, nervously.

Suddenly, a thump was heard from above. Everyone was on alert.

"Guys, something's on the roof," Leo looks outside a window and jumps to the roof to see Domeoids everywhere. They were climbing on the roofs and walls.

"Here they come!" Leo calls out.

"Let's kick some dome!" Raph exclaimed as he stabs two Domeoids. Mikey runs down the roof and knocks down some robots. Donnie swings his staff like a bat, knocking down the flying Domeoids. Leo stays on the roof, hitting the robots with his swords. Casey smashes the robots with his hockey sticks. Yuuki threw her tessen and it destroyed a Domeoid's dome. Mona picks one up and throws it out of the window. Venus knocked some back as some of the robots came at her.

Steve hits the robots with his forehead and uses his stomach on the last. "This is more like it. Your massage did wonders, Zippy,"

"Fastest hands in the west. Speaking of which," Zippy Lad spins his hands as a Domeoid tumbles down the stairs towards him, destroying it to pieces. Then Domeoids surround his chair. "Hey! Put me down!" He demanded as the robots pick him up, flying out the door with Zippy Lad with them.

"Zippy!" Elastic stretches out after him but he cant' reach far enough and his rolled up and taken away as well. Steve runs out to help them but they were too far away now.

"They're getting away!" Mikey shouts.

"Not for long. I planted turtle trackers on the old guys earlier, just in case," Donnie explained. Raph swings on top of the roof knocking a robot off.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's roll."

* * *

They track the robots to a dome lair. But, Domeoids where everywhere on guard.

"Whoa, that's one big mighty dome."

"That's Doc Dome's fortress," Steve confirms.

"Look at all those Domeoids," Leo murmurs.

"We're in luck. Doc Dome isn't controlling them right now. See those flashing blips in their domes? That means they're on automated defense mode. They'll attack anything that moves, that doesn't give off one of those signals,"

"Then we'll have to give off one of those signals," Donnie answered, forming a plan.

Eight Domeoids were walking around until a Silver Century toy flies past them. They chase after it. Donnie leads them to where they are and they destroy the Domeoids.

* * *

Later, everyone walk around wearing the Domeoids domes on their heads.

"We look ridiculous," Raph murmurs.

"We'll look even worse if we get our heads bashed in by a hundred Domeoids," Donnie points out as they walk inside. They walk down a hallway but someone was watching them on camera. They came into a room that had pods. Steve walks up to one of them and wipes the fog away to reveal Metalhead.

"Metalhead! Doc Dome will pay for this," Steve growls.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. I've read too many comic book stories where things are never what they seem," Mikey said. Steve breaks the prison with his forehead. Smoke comes out and Metalhead opens his eyes. Then an alarm goes off and the place begins to shake.

There was a crash and a large dome robot with someone controlling it inside appears. He had a glowing blue dome on his head. "Cool. Doc Dome!" Mikey said in awe.

"Surrender, Stainless Steve. You and your reptile flunkies may have succeeded in kidnapping the others, but you won't get Dr. Dome without a fight!" Dr. Dome pulls a lever and the giant robot runs towards the group.

"You dare accuse us of your twisted scheme, Dr. Dome? This is _your_ lab!" Steve accuses as he ducks an arm. "Those are YOUR Domeoids!"

Dr. Dome smacks the others, knocking them down. He picks Steve up by his cape. "If you won't admit to treachery, perhaps your captives will!" Dr. Dome breaks the pods freeing Elastic and Zippy Lad.

"Man, what a strange dream," Zippy Lad murmurs before he sees the giant robot in front of him. "Dr. Dome! You traitor!"

"What? No. He's the traitor! Can't you see he's trying to frame me?" Dome argues pointing at Steve.

"Impossible! Only you could have unleashed those Domeoids! They only respond to your telepathic commands," Steve uses his head to break free from the robots grip on him. He jumps out and his team joins him.

"I haven't used the Domeoids in years! All of that federal control was giving me super migraines. And isn't it convenient that you were present for all the kidnappings? You, yourself, were never kidnapped," Dr. Dome points out and the team turns to him.

"Yeah, why is that, Steve?" Elastic accuses.

"Guys, y-you don't really think?..." Steve backs away.

"You could never hide your jealousy! You couldn't stand the fact that Battling Bernice love ME and not you!" Dr. Dome argues as he back Steve up into a shrine of Battling Bernice.

"Are you out of your glass-encased mind?! Battling Bernice, couldn't stand you! She quit the team for a year just to get away from you!"

"Don't you ever say her name," Dr. Dome sneers, raising the robot's foot above Steve. Mikey stands in front of Steve, stopping him.

"Stop! You're friends, teammates, remember? Who saved you from the living volcano? And who cured you of that creeping alien rust? Now, what do say we work together like the Justice Force and find out who's really behind this?" Mikey protests.

Suddenly, robots came in.

"Aha! The Domeoids only glow like that when he's mentally controlling them!" Steve concludes as he stares at Dr. Dome.

"Let's put a stop to this now!" Leo declares as they run towards Dr. Dome, jumping onto the robot. They climb to the dome and Raph breaks the glass. He grabs Dome by the shirt. "Alright, crystal ball, call off your attack bots!" Raph demanded as more robots began to surround them.

"But I tell you, I'm not controlling them! If I was, then my dome head would be red too!" Dr. Dome points out pointing to his blue dome on his head.

"If you're not controlling them, then-then who is?" Donnie asked.

"I am." A voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see a woman walk out. It was Battling Bernice?

Dr. Dome gasps. "Battling Bernice? Alive?"

"How is that possible?" Steve asked.

"Nobody stays dead for very long in comic books," Mikey comments.

"Look closer, Dome. What do you see?" "Battling Bernice" presses. Dr. Dome climbs down from his robot. He smiles as he steps up to her.

"I see the woman I love and just as...young?" He pauses, confused. "Battling Bernice" smirks at him. "You should be older. You're not Battling Bernice!"

"That's right. I'm her daughter, Ananda."

Everyone looks in shock. "Called It!" Yuuki shouted.

"You're lying! I would have known if Bernice had a daughter," Dr. Dome argues.

"She didn't want anyone to know. That's why she quit the team when she did. But you pulled her back in. All of you! And now I will have my revenge on those who took my mother away from me!"

The robot begins to move, but the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus and Casey were still inside. "Not so fast, lady!" Casey calls out as they jump down. Ananda controls the robot and it grabs Leo and Raph. A foot steps down on Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie calls out before the other foot traps him as well. Ananda uses the arms to trap Casey between Leo and Raph. The Domeoids grab Dr. Dome. "But, how are you able to control all my robots?"

"I thought you would figured that one out by now..." She takes off her helmet to reveal a dome on her head like his. "Daddy!"

He looks in horror. "That's right. I inherited all of your mental powers. I took control of your lab and your Domeoids and abducted your teammates, knowing everyone would blame you for the kidnappings. Nothing would have been more satisfying to me than watching all of you destroy each other. But now I'll just have to destroy all of you myself!" She uses the Domeoids to charge at everyone. She laughs evilly. They struggle to get free as Dr. Dome tries to regain control of the robots.

"Must gain control," He murmurs and the Domeoids turn blue, letting everyone free. "Oh no you don't," Ananda regains control turning the robots red. Dr. Dome tries again but his dome shorts out and he falls down.

"Face it, daddy, you're old and you're weak," She makes the large robot grab Dr. Dome. The smaller robots began to surround the group.

"Everyone, concentrate your attack on Ananda!" Donnie calls out. Steve breaks the robots with his head. "There's too many of them! We can't get close to her!"

"No, wait, don't concentrate your attack! Let her focus on many directions as possible!" Mikey calls out as he fends off some of the Domeoids.

"Mikey, are you sure?" Leo asked him.

"Trust me," Mikey tells him.

Everyone fights the robots. They are all wildly moving around from place to place that Ananda couldn't focus. "Too many happening at once! I can't control it all!"

The robot holding Dr. Dome falls down in front of Ananda. "No!" There was a loud crash and everyone looks to see the shrine of Battling Bernice destroyed. The robot landed on Ananda's leg trapping her. It shuts down and Dr. Dome gets out from the robot's hand. He walks up to her.

"Here, let me help you, daughter," Dr. Dome uses his powers to make the robot stand up, freeing her. Ananda rubs her leg. "Ananda, look at me."

She turns her head to him. "No one forced your mother back into the Justice Force. She chose this life and she chose to give her life to save others. But you still have one parent who is very much alive," He holds out his hands to her and she takes them. He helps her up.

"And wants to be apart of your life."

The two hug as the others watched them embraced.

* * *

The brothers, Yuuki, Mona, Venus and Casey are outside in their Shell Cycles with the Justice Force.

"I can't thank you fellas enough for your help. This could've easily ended in tragedy, but it looks like things will turn out okay," Steve tells them.

"Thanks to these young whippersnappers," Zippy Lad points out, nudging Mikey.

"How did you ever come up with such a clever strategy?" Elastic asked, curious.

"But don't you remember? That's how you defeated the Grim Repo in issue 57, when he took possession of Dr. Dome's brain." Mikey puts on his helmet and climbs on his bike.

"Well, what do you know? Mikey's comic book geekdom turned out to be good for something," Raph comments before they start to drive away. "Hey Mikey," Steve calls out. He tosses something to Mikey and he catches it.

"An official Justice Force super-secret signal device!" Mikey exclaimed. "Consider yourselves honorary Justice Force members," Steve tells him.

Mikey drives off following after the others.

He looks at himself in the comic. "Now that's a satisfying ending!" Mikey flips the book to the cover to reveal The Justice Force, Ananda, and him on it...as issue 137.

"I'll say." Yuuki agreed.


	50. The Big Brawl Part One

In the lair, Splinter was training hard, while the brothers, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus watched. Splinter jumps high into the air and splits a high stack of bricks in half, he bows, then grabs his walking stick and walks back into his room.

"So, what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

In his room, Splinter packs up a small bag, holding a piece of chalk, a scroll, an apple, and a kunai.

"I don't get it, why was Master Splinter working out so hard?" Donnie questions.

"He's been acting kind of wacko for a month now," Raph adds.

The door to Splinter's room slides open and Splinter steps out, carrying the small bag on his staff.

"My children, I will be leaving you for a few days," Splinter informs. "While I am gone, I want you to be extra cautious, so do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo, you are in charge, you keep an eye on the others."

"But where are you going, sensei?" Leo asked as Splinter makes his way towards the exit.

"Do not worry, I will return soon," Splinter replied.

He leaves and the automated door entrance closes behind, leaving everyone confused.

"Again, I pose the question, what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know, but don't you guys remember, he went away like this three years ago," Leo said.

"Yeah, but where?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Mikey jokes. Raph smacks him on the side of his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"There's one way to find out what Master Splinter's up to," Raph said. "We follow him."

"He said we're not supposed to leave the lair," Leo informed.

"He also said you need to keep an eye on us, so you keep an eye on us, while we keep an eye on him." Raph said.

* * *

Late at night, everyone follows Splinter, silently, wondering where he was going until they see the rat master stop at an dead end alley. Splinter pulls out the chalk. But he stops when he senses something, pausing, he looks back only to see nothing was there. Splinter turns back to the wall and begins to draw strange symbols on it with the piece of chalk.

When he finishes, he places his staff down and places his hands together and started to chant a strange language. Everyone watches in shock as a puddle of water moves and hovers over the wall, with the symbols, creating a portal. Splinter stops chanting and bends down to pick up his staff and walks through the portal. The portal disappears as the water falls to the ground. Everyone came out from their hiding spot and walks over to the wall.

"Okay," Mikey speaks. "That was freaky."

Mikey beings to feel around the wall where the portal was. "It's rock solid,"

"Yeah, like your head," Raph said as he begins to touch the wall as well.

"Maybe there's a door here or something," Donnie suggests as he touches it as well, scanning the wall.

"You know, the chanting was familiar," Leo said. "But, those symbols, I've never seen those before."

"Then, it looks like sensei's given us the slip," Mikey replied.

"Maybe, maybe not," Donnie said as he sets the duffle bag down and looks through it. "Sensei also taught us where there's a will, and some UV lighting, there's always a way." Donnie pulls out a light and shines it at the wall, revealing the symbols.

"Nice going, Donnie," Leo praised. "You got any chalk in your magic bag of tricks?"

Raph traced over the symbols with the chalk. "That ought to do it. Alright Leo, give it a shot."

"Here goes nothing," Leo said as he places his hands together. He begins chanting the strange language that Splinter did and a portal opens up. "Did it work?" Leo opens his eyes to see the portal in front of them. "No way!"

"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," Mikey said nervously as he steps back. But, Raph pushes him inside of the portal.

"Coming guys?" Raph asked, gesturing to the portal before walking in. Mona walks in as well, following him. Donnie, Leo, Yuuki and Venus looks at each other then they walked in into the portal. Everyone slid down a waterfall until they came to the other end of the portal, landing in a puddle of water.

"Now where are we?" Leo questioned.

"Definitely not Earth," Donnie said as he looks around, surveying the strange land. They see a strange temple off in the distance with a stone face carved on a mountain of a waterfall. "But, if I had to guess, I'd say its sort of world between worlds, between dimensions even, a Nexus."

"Yeah, you mean like some point of overlapping subspace commonality," Mikey replied. Everyone gave him questionable looks, surprised to see him say something smart. "What? Donnie's not the only turtle that watches Star Trek, you know."

Suddenly, another portal begins to open up close to them.

"Heads up, guys," Raph said as he draws his sais. "Another one of those doors is opening."

Everyone turned to see a portal starting to appear behind them. Something shoots out of it and flies and lands near them, looking like sticks. The thin sticks begin to move to reveal seven stick-like creatures, now standing before them.

"Hold on," Leo calls out. "Maybe they mean us no harm."

The stick creatures pull out their sharp sickles. Very sharp.

"You were saying, Fearless Leader?" Raph questioned. Leo draws his swords. The stick creatures charges towards everyone.

"We don't have time for this!" Leo shouted.

"I don't think we have a choice," Donnie replied, nervously.

One of the stick creatures charges toward Raph and he quickly moves out of the way. Their sickle slices a giant tree behind him and it falls down.

"Hey, those things are just a little sharp," Raph said. The creature swings their weapon at Raph again. He dodges the attack but Raph gets knocked back as the creature kicks him.

Yuuki, Mona, and Venus dodges attacks from their stick creatures as well as they charge at them.

Another stick creature wildly swings their sickle at Donnie and he jumps back while blocking a few swings with his staff.

Leo blocks an attack with his swords. Then he charges towards the creature. They swing their weapon and it easily slices Leo's swords in half.

"My katanas!" Leo exclaimed, upset. He charges and slides under the creature's legs, kicking at it from behind.

"Leo's got the right idea," Raph said. "Get in close on these bozos!"

Raph runs and slides under a creature's legs just as it slashes at him. He grabs it's leg and flips it to the ground. Mikey disarms a creature, and uses his nunchucks to grab the creature's hand. He slides under it's legs and flips it on it's back. Donnie jumps into the air spinning his staff and lands a hard hit on a creature, knocking it down.

Yuuki jumps out of the way as a creature swings at her then she slides under it and sweeps her leg from under the creature, knocking it off of its feet and it falls down. Mona jumps onto a creature shoulders as it swings at her and jumps off of them landing from behind then she grabs their leg and slams them to the ground. Venus was dodging attacks as a creature wildly swings their weapon at her. She jumps out of the way as the creature charges at her then she grabs it's arm and flips the creature onto it's back.

All of the stick creatures laid on the ground, defeated.

Leo walks over to his broken katanas and falls to his knees, disappointed.

Yuuki walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Preliminary match group completed in 4.3 kuargons," A voice speaks out.

Everyone looks up to see a familiar man in a mask floating down to them. He places a flag on the ground. "The Gom-tai are eliminated from the competition."

The stick creatures, known as the Gom-tai stand up and bow to the seven. They look in confusion.

The floating man turns to the group. "Now, if you Slongtags will-"

"Slongtags?" Donnie questioned.

"You...you talking to us?" Raph asked, confused.

Another portal opens up behind the group, and seven green creatures jump out standing in front of them.

"Wait," The floating man said, confused. He looks at the two group. "Wait a minute, this is not correct, there's been a mistake. The Gom-tai were to fight the Slongtags, not you earthers. In fact, the only earther registered is Hamato Splinter."

Everyone looked at the floating man in shock.

"Hamato Splinter?!" Raph questioned.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Where is he?!" Leo demanded, angrily.

"This is not as it should be," The floating man said as he flies away with the two group. "Now I must reschedule the match between the Gom-tai and the Slongtags." A water barrier surrounds them and they float in the air, disappearing.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know and I don't care," Raph said, irritably. "The sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stand!"

* * *

"Well, at least the Gyoji is familiar," Donnie replied as they begin to walk down a trail.

"All I remember about the Gyoji is he works for that creep, the Ultimate Ninja." Raph growled in annoyance.

"I bet Master Splinter has the 411 on all of this," Mikey said. "He seemed to know an whole lot more about what was going on with that Ultimate Ninja business than he's telling."

They jumped over some rocks crossing a river. Venus slips on one and nearly loses her balance, but Donnie grabs her in time before she fell in the river. They both jumped off the rocks following after the others.

"Man, if I see that Ultimate Ninja, I'm gonna-" Raph is interrupted when they hear giant foot steps. "What the shell?!"

Everyone sees Splinter fighting against a giant four armed monster.

"Sensei!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Hang on, Sensei!" Leo exclaimed as they jumped down the cliff. "We're coming!"

They rushed towards the fight, only to be stopped, trapped in a water barrier. The Gyoji appears next to them. "Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no external interference between contestants," He tells them.

They watch as Splinter fights against the giant, who rips a tree out of the ground with his bare hands. He swings it at Splinter. Splinter jumps out of the way but tumbles to the ground, he struggles as he tries to get up.

"Sensei!" Raph exclaimed.

The giant begins to advance towards Splinter with the tree and raises above his head, ready to deliver the final blow. When he brings it down, Splinter jumps out of the way and lands on the tree. He runs up it and kicks the giant in the chest, causing him to drop the tree. Splinter grabs onto the giant's beard, swinging on it, before jumping off and lands in front of the giant.

The giant charges at Splinter and tries to slam his fists down on the rat, but Splinter dodges out of the way. He jumps off of a tree and kicks the giant repeatedly. The giant falls to the ground. He tries to get back up, but falls, defeated.

The barrier disappears. Everyone rushes towards Splinter praising and throwing lots of questions as they approached him. But they soon stopped when they saw Splinter looking at them, angrily.

"You were supposed to stay at home, not follow me here!" Splinter scolds, harshly. He looks at Leo "Leonardo, I am very disappointed."

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I just-" Leo stammers.

"Don't blame Leo, Master Splinter," Raph interrupts. "I...kind of talked him into it."

A bright light, shines brightly as the Gyoji appears and he places the flag down.

"Victory for Hamato Splinter of dimension third Earth," He said, disappearing.

Everyone hears a groaning noise and look to see the giant was now standing up. The brothers and Yuuki draw their weapons, while Mona and Venus got into a fighting stance.

"Protect Master Splinter!" Leo shouted as they places themselves between the giant and rat master.

"No, no, no!" Splinter calls out as he pushes through them. "D'Jinn is not an enemy."

D'Jinn laughs and kneels down to Splinter. "Well fought comrade, I had such high hopes of beating you."

"And you almost did, old friend," Splinter smiles looking at the giant. "It was a most valiant contest, domo arigato."

"You seven should be honored to have one such as Splinter as your sensei," D'Jinn said as he looks at the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Venus. "He is something of a legend here."

"He is?" Donnie asked, confused.

"By War Eye's Hammer, do you mean he hasn't told you?" D'Jinn asked, surprised.

The group look at him, confused.

"Told us what?" Mikey asked.

The giant laughs. "This is rich, too rich. Please allow me to tell you a story about your sensei."

They all smile and look towards the giant.

"I really rather you would not bother, old friend," Splinter protests.

"It's no bother, comrade," D'Jinn assured.

"Listen up, young ones, down through the centuries and across the multiverse, the greatest warriors have always searched for great challenges. And so it came to pass, that this place was born, a nexus where begins from a multitude of different worlds could pit themselves against worthy challengers. The Battle Nexus Tournament, where a warrior can prove themselves to be one of the mightiest and most skilled martial artists of all creation. Your sensei's sensei was once a Battle Nexus champion, and, not to long after that, your master entered the competition as well. He surprised and impressed many with his courage, skill, and, honor but his success has lead him to a final battle with one of fiercest of all fighters: Drako."

"Poor Splinter, his leg was broken in the battle and it looked hopeless. The match was halted and Splinter was given the chance to forfeit, but he would not. He was allowed to splint his leg and continued the contest. I swear, not even I believe it when Splinter managed to triumph over Drako, broken leg and all. Truly, he was the best of the best that day. Splinter was the new champion of the big brawl,"

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Our sensei, the greatest warrior of all the multiverse," Leo gasps.

"It was nothing," Splinter said.

"This is huge!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I won the competition, that is all."

"It's like finding out that your dad is...Superman!" Mikey shouted, excited.

"Ah, but wait, there is more," D'Jinn speaks. "Dark deeds were afoot that day."

"Splinter was ambushed by Drako and his assassins were dishonorable. They attacked Splinter after the match, but a young rabbit had crossed their paths, trying to help, but was overpowered. Splinter and the young rabbit samurai would have been destroyed had the Daimyo not intervened, using his mystical war staff until Drako fled like the coward he is. He has not been heard of since."

"Wow, it's all...so cool!" Donnie said, excited.

Suddenly, a portal opens up behind them. They look to see the Daimyo with some of his bodyguards and the Gyoji.

"We are honored by your return sensei," The Daimyo said as he bows at Splinter.

"It is I who am honored," Splinter replied as he bows back.

"I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to see my good friend in the ranks of gallant warriors, and now your sons and students are here to compete. This is truly a great day."

Splinter glances over at the group with a skeptical look. "They were supposed to stay at home." Leo coughs, awkwardly.

"Noble Daimyo," The Gyoji speaks. "These seven earthers were not registered properly. However, they did win a match in the qualifying round."

"Excellent," The Daimyo said, proudly. "Then by my decree, they shall be entered into the contest, if you deem it acceptable, my friend."

The brothers turn to Splinter.

Splinter closes his eyes to speak before looking at them. "I thought perhaps that they were not ready to compete," The brothers cringe. "But perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up. They may enter." The turtles cheer. Splinter looks over toward the girls "Although, I'm not too sure that you three are ready for this yet."

"Sensei, please." Yuuki said. "I know we are."

Splinter turns to her to see his own master's eyes staring back into his. He was hesitant.

"Yeah, they may not look like it. But they girls can handle their own pretty well." Mikey chimed.

"Most of the time." Raph adds.

Mona shoots him a look. Raph smiles sheepishly.

"Very well, you may enter as well." Splinter smiles.

"Now that is happily settled, I have an important matter of honor that must be addressed," Purple smoke begins to appear, revealing the Ultimate Ninja. "By my son."

Yuuki freezes and Leo pulls her behind him. He glares at the Ultimate Ninja.

"What is this?!" Raph questioned, drawing sais. "Some kind of trick?"

"No trick, I swear it," The Ultimate Ninja reassures then quickly bows to Splinter. "Honored sensei, I know that when we last met, I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel, it was a rash act and I humbly apologize for my unwarranted actions upon your family. I beg your forgiveness,"

"Look who's turned over a new leaf," Raph mocks.

"Your apology is most gracious," Splinter said, returning the bow. "We accept."

"He can you trust him so easily! Don't tell you've forgotten what he done to us! To Leo! And what about Yuuki?! He tried to make her his bride by force! I'm not buying this!" Venus shouted.

"Hush," Splinter scolds Venus.

The Ultimate Ninja looks over towards Yuuki and Leo, more focused on Yuuki, and begins to walk over to them. Leo still stood in between the Ultimate Ninja and Yuuki as he got closer. The Ultimate Ninja stops in front of them but then drops down to the ground and bows.

"Please, accept my apology," The Ultimate Ninja pleaded "I am deeply and truly sorry for what I've did."

Leo still narrowed his eyes, doubtful. But, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he sees Yuuki step out from behind him. Cautiously, she walks over to the man standing in front of him.

"I forgive you." Yuuki said.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Mona, and Venus look at her in shock.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Raph." Yuuki answered as she turns to him.

Raph looks away and grumbles. The Ultimate Ninja stands up and he takes Yuuki hand and gently kisses it. Leo glares at him as he did. Yuuki makes a small smile, shyishly. Venus and Mona gave each other questionable looks.

"Thank you," The Ultimate Ninja said. Then he slips a sliver bracelet onto Yuuki's wrist "Please accept this gift as an humble apology as well." He smiles. Unknowingly to everyone, the bracelet started to glow.

Yuuki smiles nervously and laughs a little, starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Thank you?" She replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Leo growls as he steps in between the two, pushing Yuuki behind him.

"What the heck, Leo?!" Yuuki shouted. "You're being rude!"

Leo ignores and continues, holding up his swords. "But I don't think I can compete. My swords, they were broken."

"Father, we must help him," The Ultimate Ninja said.

"Of course," The Daimyo answered. "We have an exemplary sword smith, fear not," The Daimyo uses the staff and Leo's swords began to glow and lift out of his hands. "The Gyoji will see to it that your swords are repaired and brought to you."

"As you wish, my lord," The Gyoji said as the swords float towards him. He uses a paddle, disappearing.

"Come, the next stage of the tournament is about to begin," The Daimyo tells them as he lifts his staff and it glows brightly. It transports them to a podium, overlooking the fighting arena. Contestants down below them were cheering.

"Warriors!" The Daimyo calls out to the crowd. "You have traveled from the multitude of diverse universes and I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament! To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage, and to those who have passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations and brace yourselves for the combat to come, for now it is time. Let the next round of the Battle Nexus tournament begin!" He raises the staff into the air and confetti fireworks shoot up into the air, exploding in the sky.

Leo walks over to the edge and gasps when he sees someone familiar. "Traximus?!" He shouts in surprise and everyone looks down to see him.

"Let me see!" Raph calls out.

"Oh, wow!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Cool," Mikey said. As he looks at all of the competition, something catches his eye. A fox with fur white as snow and a long poofy tail. Mikey was awestruck by how beautiful she was. She had long dark red blackish hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. She was also wearing purple paint, like a mask, which resembled a butterfly, across her face. Their eyes meet and he saw that they were an unusual color. Her eyes were an tannish orange color, which reminded of him like the moon. He saw her walk away from the contestants, leaving the arena.

A voice breaks Mikey out of his thoughts. "Please, my friends," The Ultimate Ninja said. "Allow me to escort you to the next arena," He leads everyone through a hall full of statues. "As you see around you, this is the pavilion of past champions, something of a Hall of Fame," The Ultimate Ninja explained. He stops between two statues. "Here are two statues that may interest you."

Everyone looks up to see a statue of Hamato Yoshi and Splinter next to each other.

"Whoa," Leo gasps.

"Awesome!" Donnie said.

"Imagine, our sensei and his sensei have statues in the Hall of Fame," Mikey comments.

"Come, we must go," The Ultimate Ninja speaks and begins to walk off, the others following.

"Guys," Leo calls out. "If it would be alright, I'd like to stay here a minute, I'll catch up later."

"Remember, Leo, don't touch anything," Mikey said.

"You break it, you bought it, bro," Raph adds.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," Leo tells them. As Raph and Mikey left to follow after the others, Yuuki staid behind.

"I'll come later as well." She calls out. "I want to check out the statues."

Then she walks over to Leo who was standing in front of the Hamato Yoshi and Splinter statues.

"I can't believe dad was a Battle Nexus champion," Yuuki said in awe.

"I'm with you on that one." Leo agreed.

"So what do you think of the Ultimate Ninja?" Yuuki asked as she smiles. The bracelet begins to glow again. Yuuki groans holding her head.

"I still don't trust him," Leo answered.

She shakes her head. "Come on, Leo. He said that he was sorry," Yuuki said. "I'm willing to forgive him. Besides his eyes are kind of dreamy, so green." She smiles and sighs.

Leo do gives her a strange look. What... the... shell?

"What is the matter with you?! How can you be so quick to defend him?!" He shouted.

The bracelet begins to glow more violently.

Yuuki looked at him angrily. "I'm not defending him! And I don't like your tone right now!" She argued back. "You're just jealous!"

Leo scoffs. "Jealous of what? A psychopath that nearly killed me?!" He shouted at her.

During Leo and Yuuki's argument, they didn't notice that they weren't the only ones in the room.

A group of shadow ninjas phase out from the statues behind them.

One of them raises and aims his crossbow at Leo.


	51. The Big Brawl Part Two

The three brothers, Mona, Splinter, Venus and the Ultimate Ninja were down in the arena waiting for the tournament to begin.

"Warriors who seek to become Battle Nexus champion prepare yourselves!" The Daimyo announces and the crowd cheers.

"Hey guys, it is Traximus," "That gladiator from the Triceraton home worlds."

"Imagine Traximus being here," Mikey speaks. "This place just gets wilder and wilder."

"Where is Leonardo and Yuuki?" Splinter questions as he searches through the crowd. "The tournament will start soon."

"Do not worry Splinter sensei," The Ultimate Ninja reassures. "I'm sure they will be along any moment now."

* * *

Back in the Hall of Fame, Leonardo and Yuuki were still arguing.

"Yuuki, you're not acting like yourself." Leo tells her.

Yuuki scoffs. "I'm fine. You're just jealous, Leo." She said. "Just admit it that there's a guy actually better than you, not to mention handsome." She sighs with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yuuki," Leo said. "Give me that bracelet. Ever since you've been wearing it, you've been acting really strange. It's got to be one of the Ultimate Ninja's tricks." He reaches for her bracelet.

Yuuki slapped his hand away. "No!" She growls. "There you go accusing him again! Don't even think about taking it!"

"Will you listen to yourself!"

One of the assassins aims the crossbow at Leo.

It fires.

Leo quickly turns around and deflects it, sending the arrow flying into Yoshi's statue.

"Sorry, Master Yoshi," Leo apologies.

The assassin climbs down from the statue facing the two of them, the others reveal themselves as well. He lunges towards Leo to strike. Leo pushes Yuuki away, shoving her aside as the assassins blade came down between them. The assassin charges at Leo, swinging his sword at him. But Leo kicks the assassin away. Another assassin fires arrows at Leo and he rolls out of the way.

Leo sees Yuuki was just standing and watching. She had a spaced out look on her face, void of any emotion.

 **"Kill him..."** A voice entered in her mind. Yuuki groans, holding her head.

"I could use a little help if you don't mind!" Leo calls out.

Leo blocks an assassin's blade with his hands then pushes him away.

Yuuki groans shaking her head. She pulls out her tessen and charges towards Leo to assist him. Yuuki throws her weapon. Seeing the tessen coming towards him, Leo quickly moves out of the way and her weapon hits an assassin.

The other assassin got up and threw ninja stars at Leo. Leo, dodges out of the way but an assassin kicks him from behind knocking him back towards a wall of weapons. As Leo stood up then got into a fighting stance, he noticed the assassins had vanished.

"Ok, where did everybody go?" Leo questioned as he reaches behind him to grab a spear off the wall, to defend himself.

"They disappeared?" Yuuki groans, holding her head in pain.

Leo bends down and picks up Yuuki's weapon. He looks over at Yuuki suspiciously. He walks over to her with his senses still on alert eyeing everywhere in the room for the intruders.

"You okay?" Leo asked, concerned.

"My head is throbbing." She groans.

"I need you to pull yourself together." Leo tells her. "We're not alone."

He hands Yuuki backs her tessen and she takes it, holding it in front of her.

Minutes ticked by and the room was deadly quiet. Leo and Yuuki searched around, looking for the intruders. Suddenly, a chain shot out and grabbed Yuuki's arm, pulling her away from Leo. Leo tried to reach out to grab her but an assassin came up from behind and kicks him.

Another assassin throws a chain and it wraps around Leo's wrist, pulling him towards two assassins. He twists himself and knocks one of them down and tries to attack the other , but he blocks it. When Leo pushes the assassin back, another assassin comes in and kicks the bottom half of Leo's spear out of Leo's hands, breaking it, then jumps at him.

Leo kicks him in the chest, knocking the assassin back while he fights against another one. The other assassin jumps back and kicks Leo back into the wall. Leo struggles to get up, now defenseless. Yuuki struggles against the assassin holding her, but couldn't break free as the chain was wrapped around her, tightly. Leo struggled to stand up. An assassin jumped onto a statue then aimed his crossbow at Leo, ready to finish him off.

A sword comes down and slices the crossbow, destroying it.

"You fight without honor, assassin!" a voice calls out.

Leo and Yuuki look to see a humanoid rabbit samurai standing above the statue, above the assassin. He jumps down and fights the assassin then turns his attention towards the other assassin holding Yuuki then jumps and kicks him down then slices the chain, freeing Yuuki.

The three assassins backed away from the samurai then climbed on the wall, and disappear. The rabbit samurai puts his sword away then walks over to Leo, helping him up.

"Are you alright, warrior?" The samurai asked.

"Thanks for saving our shells," Leo replied.

"You are welcome, kappa,"

"I am Leonardo and this is Yuuki. We are in your debt."

"I am Miyamoto Usagi, a Ronin and a competitor in the Battle Nexus Tournament. I was just passing by when I saw you two set upon by those dishonorable assassins."

"Lucky for us," Leo said.

"Luck has very little to do with it, it is about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and weapon must be as one or you will certainly perish."

"Ya I know, our sensei is always telling us the same thing. Any other advice?"

Usagi smiles then speaks. "Yes, duck."

Leo's and Yuuki's eyes widen and they do as their told and Usagi draws his weapon as he jumps over them. He blocks a ninja star that was aimed at the two. The assassins were back for another round. More ninja stars were thrown and Usagi charges at them while Leo grabs a shield on the wall to block the flying projectiles. Then he throws it at an assassin standing on the beams, knocking him down.

"Who are these guys?" Leo questioned.

Usagi fights against two of the assassins, with ease then knocks them down. Leo grabs a pair of wooden batons. The three fight against the assassins. Leo blocks one and was about to attack him, but he catches Leo's wrist and knocks him down. The assassin kicks him back into a display stand.

The assassin grabs a sword and walks over to Leo, standing over him, holding the sword above his head, ready to strike. Leo quickly grabbed whatever was in the display case and blocked the attack. He quickly disarmed the assassin and knocked him back.

As Leo stood up, he looks in shock to see that he was holding an helmet that looked exactly like the Shredder's. He tosses it away and walked over Usagi and Yuuki.

Usagi knocks two assassins down and they climb up the wall, retreating. "They are gone," Usagi said as he puts his weapon away. "Vanished."

"Again, we thank you for your help, samurai," Leo replied.

"Yes, thank you." Yuuki said, gratefully.

"Do not thank me yet warriors," Usagi answered. "Fate may pit one of us against each other in the tournament."

"I have to tell you Usagi-san, the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you, if I can help it," Leo said.

Usagi laughs a bit. "The feeling is mutual."

The Gyoji appears with Leo swords in his hands. "Master Leonardo. Your swords have been repaired, I trust you find them worthy."

Leo smiles and he happily takes them from him and bows to the Gyoji. "Thank you," He said, gratefully.

"You three must hurry, the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin."

The three of them left the hall. As they were walking, Leo glanced over at Yuuki, concerned.

* * *

They soon walk to the battle arena.

"Good luck, Leonardo-san, Yuuki-san," Usagi tells and bows.

"And to you, samurai," Leo answered and bows back. As they walked away from each other, Usagi walks past an rhino, with a broken horn, wearing a gi, eating something. He recognizes him and stops.

"Ah, Gennosuke," Usagi bows to the rhino. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Hmm, why is that?" The rhino asked in amusement.

Usagi places his hand on his head. "I did not think you went in for contests of honor."

"Honor?" Gen laughs. "No, I'm not in it for honor. I'm in it for the money. Just between you and me, I placed a huge wager on myself to win. I can let you in on the action if you want. It's a sweet deal, you could clean up."

Usagi smiles and shakes his head. "No, thank you, but good luck. Or should I say, good fortune with your wager. You will never change Gen-chan."

" Why would I? You cant change perfection. By the way, were's your little protege?"

Usagi looks around and sees that the white fox wasn't anywhere to be found. He frowns and shakes his head. She was probably off scamming people again. Then his vision went black as a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" A female voice teases.

"A pest," Usagi answered.

The hands pulls away from Usagi and he turns around to see the white fox, standing in front of him, smiling innocently.

Usagi frowns. "What's with the look?" The fox asked.

"Drop the act. And give whoever you conned out of their money back."

"Hey, I won this fair and square. I can't help it if they were suckers," The white fox replied.

"Alopex, now," Usagi said.

Alopex lips turned into a pout. "Fine," She said. "You're only acting this way because I did the same to you many years ago."

"You're lucky I didn't turn you over to the authorities," Usagi replied.

"Yo Leo, Yuuki, I thought you two weren't gonna show." Raph said as he sees the two.

"What took you?" Donnie asked.

"We got attacked." Leo explained.

"Attacked?" The Ultimate Ninja said, surprised. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now that you're here." Yuuki smiles.

"I'll survive," Leo said, frowning, giving him an wary look then towards Yuuki, seeing her clinging a little too close to the Ultimate Ninja. Venus and Mona noticed how strange she was acting as well.

"This is terrible, I will look into the matter at once." The Ultimate Ninja replied. He turns to Yuuki and smiles then kisses her hand. Yuuki looked at him a little uncomfortable by it then back towards Leo. Leo glared at him.

"Until we meet again." The Ultimate Ninja walks away.

A horn sounds out, starting the tournament and everyone gathers in a circle.

"The time has come," Splinter speaks. "Be brave my children, and more importantly, be careful."

The Daimyo uses his staff to ring the gong next to him. "Let the contest begin!"

He raises his staff and it begins to glow brightly and sparks as he aims it to the arena. The spark hits the middle of the arena. The battle arena begins to lower before walls began to rise from the ground, separating everyone into two fighters.

Yuuki turned to see Mona, who cracked her hands and punched her hand with a fist.

"I don't suppose you can go easy on me would you?" Yuuki asked, nervously.

Mona charges at her and Yuuki screamed as a punch was thrown at her. She quickly moves out of the way.

Mikey turns to a tall man and laughs sheepishly. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Warriors!" The Daimyo calls out. "First tier, begin!"

Mikey screams as his opponent charges at him. He jumps over the alien and lands, pulling out his nunchucks. Splinter was fighting against an alien wielding a mallet. When the alien charges at him, Splinter rolls out of the way and dodges. Raph circles with an alien that has rings in his hands. He clashes with the alien before he jumps away pulling out four rings. Venus was struggling with Alopex, as the fox quickly darted around her, knocking Venus back with a couple of blows.

Yuuki threw a punch at Mona and she quickly dodged out of the way. Mona charged at her and managed to land a punch right in the face, knocking her back. Yuuki fell on her knees. The bracelet began to glow. She clenched her fists tightly and bit her bottom lip.

 **You are holding yourself back, making yourself weak. You have the potential so use it. Let the anger flow.**

Yuuki shakes her head of the thoughts. No, I promised Leo. I never want to be that person again.

 **He is the reason why you are weak.**

She clenched her fists and growled in anger.

Yuuki looked up at Mona who was staring at her confused. She stood up and got into a fighting stance, glaring at Mona.

Yes. He is holding me back.

For a split second, Mona could've sworn she saw Yuuki's eyes glow red. Then, next thing she saw was a fist strike out and connected with her face, hard. Mona was knocked back and she tumbled on the floor. Mona sat up and hissed in pain as she rubbed her cheek.

Mona saw Yuuki leap into the air up and was about to deliver a kick but Mona quickly rolled out of the way in time before Yuuki slammed her foot in the ground.

Mona stared at her in shock.

Usagi was facing an large alien with arms for legs. He bows before clashing the the alien. Gennosuke was against an alien with a spiked gauntlet and a butterfly knife. Donnie blocks with his staff before he gets knocked back a bit. He growls and charges at the alien.

Leo was fighting with an alien that had horns attached to his hands. Leo jumps and kicks him down, winning the battle. Splinter kicks away the mallet. The alien growls and Splinter kicks the alien in the stomach repeatedly before the alien falls down. Traximus won his match as well. More aliens began to disappear, and Gennosuke wins his battle. Raph knocks out his opponent and raises his sai. "Say goodnight, ring boy," The alien disappears just as the final blow was delivered.

Usagi jumps and makes the final blow to his opponent.

"Hey, fuzzy, what do you say we call this a draw? And I'll spring for the other half of that hair cut," Mikey calls out and the alien charges at him. "Where's you sense of humor?" The alien kicks him back and tries to slice Mikey. But, he jumps over the alien and knocks him out with his nunchucks. Mikey smiles and blows kisses to the crowd.

Donnie was knocked down and he looks up to see the alien was about to strike him. "Aw shell," Donnie disappears. He opens his eyes to see that he was unharmed and looked around confused wandering where he was. "What happened?" He saw that he was in a resting area.

"You have been defeated in the great tournament," One of the attendants informed as he checks Donnie for any injuries.

"I don't believe it. I'm the first turtle eliminated? The guys won't ever let me live this down," Donnie said. Suddenly, Venus was teleported near him. "You too, huh?"

"That fox cheated! She was so fast! I couldn't keep up with her!"

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Donnie replied.

Then the two of them see Mona appeared.

"Mona? You too?" Venus asked.

Mona frowned shooting a look at Venus, who immediately went silent. Then Venus noticed something, she saw a bruise was beginning to form on the lizard girl's cheek. She walked over to her and was about to heal it but Mona slapped her hand away.

"Please, let me heal it." Venus insisted. Mona looked at her for a minute then let the alien to her work.

"Who hit you this hard?" Venus asked. "They nearly knocked your tooth out."

Mona pointed at the arena and Venus looked to see that she was pointing at Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" Venus asked. "I think you might have an concussion from being hit too hard. There is no way Yuuki would do that to you."

Mona frowned at her. Venus continued her work until she was finished and Mona's cheek was clear.

"If what you say is true, then we'll need to keep an eye on her." Venus said.

Then a horn sounded off, the two of them rushed over to the edge, where Donnie was watching, to see that everyone has defeated their opponents.

"Champions," The Daimyo calls out. "I commend you on your victories thus far. And now, prepare yourselves, the next round, tier two!"

A water bubble rises from the ground and expands and engulfed everyone in the battle arena, causing them to disappear.

* * *

The Ultimate Ninja was watching from his water mirror. The assassins that attacked Leo, Usagi, and Yuuki, appear from the ceiling and dropped down to bow. "You have failed me. Leonardo is still alive and you have failed to capture my bride."

"Forgive us, young lord. We will not fail you again."

"Good," The Ultimate Ninja turns to them. "Because next time, the price for failure will be your lives! The task ahead is very grave. I can afford no further blunders. Prepare yourselves and your brothers. Now begone." They crawl away before jumping up onto the ceiling, disappearing.

"Perhaps the destruction of Leonardo is premature, my lord. Should you not first secure the throne?" A voice calls out. A robed person walks over to the Ultimate Ninja.

"You dare question me? Do not forget your place, councilor."

"Yes, my lord," The councilor bows to him.

"The bracelet you gave me doesn't work. Yuuki's still with Leonardo." The Ultimate Ninja growls.

"You know I only try to serve you. And as your councilor, I must advise patience. The girl's mind is weakening. Soon, you will be able to do with her as you please."

"More patience?" The Ultimate Ninja hits the water in anger, destroying the mirror causing it to fall back into the cauldron.

"I have suffered enough in the name of patience. I have bowed before them. I have begged for their forgiveness as my father wished. But now, my time has come. I will take the throne from my father and I will become the supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus, with Yuuki as my queen. And I will make the turtles, their mates, and their rat master pay for their insolence to me with their lives!"

* * *

"Tier two, begin!" The Daimyo calls out.

A spark lights the arena and the floor begins to sink as the walls are brought up, placing two contestants with each other. Leo was faced against Usagi, Yuuki was faced against Alopex, Mikey was faced against Splinter, and Raph was faced against Traximus. The Daimyo rings the gong and the fights begin.

One alien was knocked out and the crowd cheers. Mikey turns to Splinter nervously. "Um, Master Splinter, are you gonna kick my shell now?"

Splinter looks up at the audience. "Do you hear the crowd, my son?"

"Do I? It's been pretty cool fighting like this out in the open, having everybody love us for it."

"Yes, this year it is your competition, not mine." Splinter sits down. "When my children fight with honor, they honor their master."

The Gyoji appears between them and turns to Mikey. "You must deliver a finishing blow to end the match," He informs.

Mikey pulls out a nunchuck and walks up to the rat. "Master Splinter,I...I," He slowly brings down his weapon on Splinter's shoulder. "Thanks, sensei." Splinter disappears and was teleported next to the Daimyo.

"Ah, Splinter-san, I see the master of ninjitsu lost to the father in you."

"Yes, I suppose so. It is just that...if my children can win, I do not wish to stand in their way."

Raph spins his sais in his hands. "I'm kinda sad to have to be the one to knock you out of the tournament, Traximus."

"I think perhaps you're mistaken, Raphael. I feel sorry to have to be the one to knock YOU out of the tournament!" Traximus swings at him, but Raph jumps over and swings at him, but misses. Traximus punches him to the floor and Raph groans.

"Stay down, little one. Or you may get hurt."

Raph jumps back up. "Thanks for the advice, Trax, but you better take it for yourself."

"You should be proud to have raised such fine warriors and children," The Daimyo said to Splinter as they watched.

"Yes, I am proud." Splinter answered.

The Daimyo glances to the side, thinking about his own son. "If only fathers could make their children understand we're only trying to protect them, from their own inexperience."

Splinter sighs. "I know exactly what you mean, old friend. But tell me, there is something familiar about this samurai that Leonardo is fighting," He looks at Usagi.

"He should look very familiar to you. He is the same young samurai in training that came to your aid when Drako ambushed you some years ago. He is already a Ronin at such a tender age," An armored man approaches him from behind. "But his sword arm is skilled far beyond his years." The assistant hands him a note and leaves, letting the Daimyo read it.

"Excuse me, I must attend to a small matter. When you join me later when this bout is over?"

"It would be my honor, Daimyo," Splinter said, bowing.

Then he glanced over at Yuuki watching her fight Alopex. He frowned in concern. He noticed that there was something off by the way Yuuki was fighting. She was more aggressive.

He did not like this. Something is very wrong here.

Three more aliens were knocked out. Traximus lunges at Raph, but he jumps back. "You're gonna have to be quicker than that, dino boy." Traximus lands a hit on Raph, knocking him to the wall. Raph growls and charges at him, ducking a hit. He is knocked back again, but throws his sai. The sai deflects off the Triceraton's armor. Raph jumps up and knocks Traximus down and lands on his shell. Traximus gets Raph in a headlock.

"You have been a worthy opponent, Raphael. This is a battle I won't soon forget."

"Yeah, I guarantee you won't," Raph throws him to the floor and jumps to deliver the finishing blow. Traximus disappears and the crowd cheers.

Donnie, Venus, and Mona watched the matches until Yuuki appeared appeared.

"I can't believe I lost!" Yuuki shouted.

"Welcome to the club," Donnie said.

The Ultimate Ninja watches the match between Leo and Usagi from above. "My lord, I must advise against this rash course of action," His councilor said as he approached him.

"Your counsel has been heard and overruled. Now keep silent, I command it."

The councilor's eyes glow green. "Yes, my Daimyo."

"And so, it is time for Leonardo to suffer for his past effrontery," The Ultimate Ninja lifts his mask and blows into a blow dart. A dart shoots out and hits Leo on the back of his neck.

"Usagi, I...I" Leo struggles as he tries to walk over the the samurai. The world was spinning wildly around him. Leo felt his heart began to beat faster as he struggled to breathe. His vision went dark and the leader collapsed near Usagi's feet. Usagi watched in horror and confusion as the turtle fell in front of him.

"Leo?!" Donnie called out. He and Venus watched in shock.

Mona glanced over at Yuuki, noticing that she was quiet. Her eyes widen when she saw her smirk.

"Leonardo, no!" Splinter calls out and the audience gasps.


	52. The Big Brawl Part Three

"Leo?!" Donnie exclaimed, worried.

"My son!" Splinter yells.

"Leonardo-san?" Usagi calls out and walks over to the fallen turtle.

Gyoji appears in front of the two. "Warrior, what has happened here?"

"Something is terribly wrong," Usagi answered. He turns Leo over on his back and leans in close to Leo's plastron, listening to his chest.

"His breathing is shallow,"

"This warrior will require a healer at once," Gyoji said. "The match will be nullified, pending a thorough investigation of this incident."

"I shall come along as well," Usagi offers as he lifts Leo up as he supports him on his shoulder.

"Come, the healer awaits," Gyoji said as he floats next to them. A water dome engulfs the them and they disappear. The Ultimate Ninja and his councilor were watching the entire thing.

"All shall fear me as master of the multi-verse," The Ultimate Ninja said as he walks away. His councilor's eyes glow green.

* * *

Usagi, and Leo appear in a large room with many futons lying on the floor. There was a man who face was covered in paint.

"Wise and beloved master healer," Gyoji greets him. "An honored warrior has needs of your gifts."

"Bring him to me, quickly," The healer said as he bows.

Usagi places Leo down on the bed.

"Leo!" Donnie calls out.

He rushes over towards the others and stands over the two. Venus, Mona, and Yuuki followed walking into the room as well.

"What happened to him?" Yuuki asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. " Usagi tells her.

The healer was kneeling beside Leo and places his hands over Leo's head, and began chanting an unknown language.

"What's with the vulcan mind meld?" Donnie questioned.

"Vulcan mind meld?" Usagi asked, confused.

"What is the healer doing to Leo?" Donnie said, slowly.

"Oh, he is merging with your brother's spirit in order to determine the exact nature of his malady."

"My son!" Splinter calls out as he runs into the room as fast as he could. "Oh my son. What has happened here?"

As the healer continues to chant, he is knocked back, like he was shocked.

"He has been poisoned," The healer said as Splinter and Donnie rush over to him to help him up. "But the source of the toxin eludes me."

"Leonardo poisoned?" The Ultimate Ninja said, shocked. He walks into the room and made his way towards the others. "What fiend would do such a thing? Rest assured, I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity."

"Stay with Leonardo, Donatello," Splinter ordered. "I will return shortly, I must speak with the Daimyo."

Splinter walks out while Donnie, Usagi, Yuuki, Mona and Venus and the Ultimate Ninja stay behind to look after Leo. The Ultimate Ninja smirks evilly, while no one was looking as Splinter leaves.

Donnie turns to Venus. "Can't you heal him?" He pleaded to her.

Venus heart ached at the way he looked at her. She shook her head "I'm sorry, Donatello. But, there's a limit to my magic. I can only heal wounds and broken bones. I cannot cure sickness and illnesses."

Donnie looks down at Leo, worried. Venus felt completely useless, seeing him like this.

"I will go and fix this matter at once, " The Ultimate said as he leaves.

"Can I come with you?" Yuuki asked.

The Ultimate Ninja turns to her and smiles. "As you wish, " He replied.

"Yuuki, what about Leo?" Donnie asked. "He needs you."

She didn't answer him and followed after the Ultimate Ninja. Venus and Mona gave each other looks then went after them as well.

Donnie sees them leaving as well. "Wait, where are you two going? He calls out. "Venus?"

In her heart, Venus didn't want to leave him in his time of need, but, there was something wrong with her friend and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Donnie sighs as the two left. He and Usagi looked down at Leo and Donnie places a cloth on his forehead wiping the sweat off.

* * *

Venus and Mona followed Yuuki and the Daimyo's son, silently, while not too close. As the two turned around a corner from a market, the two girls discovered that Yuuki and the Ultimate Ninja have disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Venus asked quietly. Mona shrugged her shoulders in reply, not knowing as well.

However, the two girls didn't realize that a group of shadows were coming up from behind them.

The group of shadow ninjas quickly lunges out and grabbed Venus and Mona, covering their mouths with their hands so the two of them couldn't scream, then the shadow ninjas incapacitated and captured them.

The girls struggled against their assailants, to no avail. Then Venus and Mona heard someone laughing. They looked to see the Ultimate Ninja and Yuuki approaching towards them. Yuuki climbed to his side as the Ultimate Ninja wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The two smirked evilly at Venus and Mona.

Venus bit her assailant's hand, making him let go. She tried to struggle and break free of the shadow ninja's grip, but it was too strong.

She glared at the Ultimate Ninja. "What did you do to her?!" Venus demanded.

The Daimyo's son laughs at her and Mona. "It's all thanks to the present that I have her." He tells Venus and Mona. The two looked at him confused until Venus looked down at Yuuki's wrist to see the glowing bracelet. "With it, Yuuki is under my full control."

"You are not going to get away with this!" Venus shouted. "The others will find out and stop you!"

"My plan is already in motion," The Ultimate Ninja smirks. "Right now as we speak."

Mona and Venus looked at each other, worried, then back toward The Ultimate Ninja and Yuuki.

"What did you do?" Venus asked, in horror.

* * *

Back with the Daimyo, he was waiting in his throne room, getting impatient. "What is keeping my son? His message said this was an urgent matter."

A dark shadow appears in the middle of the room, revealing the assassin. The Daimyo stands up and reaches for his war staff but a chain grabs it and pulls it away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Daimyo demanded. More assassins appear and began to surround him. "Guards!"

One of them strikes him with his blade.

* * *

In the arena, the tier had ended and Mikey and Raph have made it to the next match.

"The following warriors are to meet at the base of the pyramid area in exactly one mega quagone," The Gyoji said, and he waves his paddle and disappears.

"How long is a mega quagone?" Raph questioned, confused.

"Long enough to see me dominate the finals, bro," Mikey said as he slaps Raph on his shell. "High three!" Raph and Mikey high three each other.

"Leo and Donnie must be kicking themselves for not making the cut," Raph mocks. He looks around " I don't see Yuuki, Mona,and Venus. Guess they didn't make the cut as well.

"But of course, I would never be so unsportsmanlike as to rub it in their faces," Mikey said, in a teasing tone.

"I would." Raph answered.

Mikey laughs and places his arm over Raph's shoulder. "Me too, let's go find them."

As Mikey and Raph left the arena, Alopex was watching them as they did, her attention particularly towards Mikey.

* * *

Splinter arrives to the door to the throne room to see that the guards were knocked out.

"Daimyo!" Splinter cried in alarm and he kicks open the doors.

He sees the assassins surrounding the Daimyo, now mask less, and were about to finish him off. Splinter immediately jumps in. One of the assassins throws his blade at Splinter, but he blocks it with his staff. Just as Splinter was about to attack, the assassins retreated, breaking through the screen door, escaping.

"Spline...ter," The Daimyo groans in pain and he tries to sit up. "Spline...ter."

"Do not try to speak, old friend," Splinter said as he stands over the Daimyo. "I will seek help."

"Step away from the Daimyo!" A guard ordered and more guards arrive, armed with weapons. "Now!"

The guards rushed in and grabbed a hold of Splinter restraining him.

"We have the intruder, my lord," A guard speaks.

"Wait, you misunderstand!" Splinter protested.

The Ultimate Ninja steps into the throne room and looks in grief at the sight of his father. "Father!" He cries as he kneels beside him. "No!" The Daimyo groans and tries to reach for Splinter. "Take him to the healer's pavilion at once," The Ultimate Ninja stands in front of Splinter. "My father trusted you, vermin. He called you friend and you betray him thus?"

"Spline...ter," The Daimyo calls out as he continues to reach for Splinter.

"See how he points to the assassin?" The Ultimate Ninja accuses. "Throw this rat in the dungeon!"

As the guards take Splinter away, the Ultimate Ninja puts his mask back on, smirking.

* * *

In the healing chamber, Donnie is attending to Leo while Usagi stand across from them.

"Master healer, you are needed at once!" A guard calls out as he and other guards carried an unconscious Daimyo. "The Daimyo has been attacked!"

"Wait, what about Leo?" Donnie questioned. But, he was ignored as they carried the Daimyo into a private room. He looks over at Leo and sighs worriedly. "What can I do? I'm an engineer, not an doctor."

He sees a hand reach out to Leo and grabs it when he sees that it was Usagi.

"Don't even think about touching him!"

"Please," Usagi said. "I only wish to help. I mean no harm."

Donnie gives him a wary look. "Okay, go ahead, but I'll be watching."

"I might have a way to figure out what has happened to your brother," Usagi said as he places his swords down and picked up a oil lamp, holding it out in front of Donnie. "If you would be so kind as to hold this for me, like so." Donnie takes it from him. Usagi pulls out a crystal from his pocket and holds it in front of the lamp. "Observe."

The light shines through the crystal, making a rainbow and Usagi moves it around Leo's neck until he finds an invisible mark on him.

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

"It is the entry point of a dissolving poison dart," Usagi answered as he pulls out a small cloth and bag. "A rarely used weapon nearly impossible to detect, even by a trained healer." He pulls the string on the bag, loosing it to reveal some herbs. "Now that we have located the source of the toxin, I have some medicine that might help, with your permission." Donnie nods. Usagi places the herbs onto the cloth and presses it against the wound. "All we can do now is wait."

Donnie looks down at Leo, worried.

* * *

In the markets, Alopex was looking through a short purple and blue alien merchant, who was holding a spear, wares until she picks up an strange looking fruit. Alopex was about to take a bite out of it until a hand grabs her by her wrist. She looks down to see the merchant grumbling angrily at her in an alien language.

She frowned. Right, she had to pay. She reaches down into her pocket only to find that she had no money. Of course, Usagi made her give the money back. Just great...

Then, she looks up to see Mikey and Raph walking towards them from the distance.

"The Orange one got me covered. He'll pay you." She tells the alien merchant. She walked away, quickly, with the fruit in her hand before the alien could say or do anything.

* * *

In the streets, Raph and Mikey were having a look around.

"Make way!" Mikey shouted. "Battle Nexus finalists coming through! That's right, feast your eyes on Mikey the magnificent, defeater of some of the greatest warriors in all creation!"

Raph smacks Mikey on the back of his head. "Will you give it a rest already?"

"Psst, hey turtles," A voice calls out to them and they look over to see Gen. "Care to place a wager on me for the next round? I'm the odds on favor to 3 to 1."

"Beat it rhino, find some other sucker," Raph said as he walks off, but Mikey stays behind.

"Wait, what are the odds on me?" Mikey asked.

"The long shot?" Gen said with a mocking laugh. "200 to 1."

"Long shot? Moi?" Mikey questioned, a bit upset. Then it sinks into him. "Whoa, I gotta get in on that action," Mikey runs up to catch up to Raph. "Hey Raph, come on, break me off some bank."

"Forget it, bro," Raph denies and starts to pull Mikey away. Raph turns back to the Gen. "And you can stick your horn in someone else's business, rhino."

"Your loss, reptile."

"Hey, hey, hey, what were you thinking?!" Mikey questioned Raph. "200 to 1, we can clean up."

"Lose your shell more likely," Raph mocks.

Mikey growls in annoyance and anger. He runs in front of Raph, stopping him. "Hey! What, you don't think I'm a contender? You think I'm a bum? A cream puff? A lightweight? A loser?...You can stop me anytime here."

"I will when I disagree with you, now let's go find the others."

Mikey runs to catch up to him, and started walking backwards as he talks to him. "Right, we wouldn't want them to miss my incredible Battle Nexus triumph. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, who be the turtle, the turtle be me!"

As he was walking backwards, Mikey spotted Alopex sitting on top of a merchant stand. She looks up and noticed him then she smiles and winks at him. Not paying attention, he runs into a cart, knocking it over, spilling the contents on a small alien holding a spear. Alopex's mouth dropped and she gasps in shock.

The alien growls then turns to Mikey, glaring at him angrily and started shouting in an unknown language to Mikey.

"Sounds like the universal language of "I'm going to kick your butt" to me," Raph said.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a real Battle Nexus champion fights!" Mikey taunts as he pokes the alien in the chest.

The alien starts to twitch before he suddenly grows taller and stronger and now towering over Mikey. Mikey looked up at the alien and very afraid "Eep," He smiles nervously.

* * *

In the dungeons, Splinter is sitting calmly. He hears the doors open and footsteps and the Ultimate Ninja is standing in front of him with his councilor behind him.

"How can one remain so calm in the face of such serious charges?" He questioned.

"I could never bring harm to the Daimyo as you should know," Splinter answered.

"All to well, for it is I who ordered the attack on my father!"

Splinter's eyes widen at this revelation.

"Oh, yes, even as we speak, your "friend" the Daimyo lies in the healer pavilion, not long for this world. And your son, Leonardo, lies there as well, poisoned by my hand. My father forced me to bow before you, your sons, and my future bride! Now you will bow before me for I am the Daimyo now!" The Ultimate Ninja said as he pulls out his father's war staff.

"You will never earn that title," Splinter said as he stands up. "You know nothing of honor."

"Honor?" The councilor speaks and Splinter looks over at him surprised. "This has nothing to do with honor, little ratling, this has to do with power," The figure rips off his robes to reveal, a large red dragon like creature, Drako. "Power and vengeance!"

"Drako!" Splinter gasps in shock.

"Yes, I'm pleased you remembered me. How's the leg?" Splinter glares up at him harshly.

Suddenly, shadow ninjas appeared with Venus and Mona, who were struggling with their restraints. Splinter's eyes widen in shock. He growls in anger.

"Put them in the cell, next the rat, " The Ultimate Ninja orders.

Venus and Mona were roughly thrown in and the door slammed behind them, as the door locked.

The Ultimate Ninja and Drank leaves along with the guards, leaving Splinter, Venus, and Mona alone together.

"Venus, Mona, what has happened?" Splinter asked them.

"The Daimyo is in danger!" Venus warns him. " Yuuki, as well. The Daimyo's son is controlling her mind. We need to get that bracelet off of her and fast or she will be lost to us forever. "

Splinter frowns, hearing what she had told him. " What do you mean? "

Venus sighs. "The longer Yuuki has that bracelet on her, she will forget everything. She won't even remember us,...or Leo,"

"We need to get out of here and fast!" He tells them.

* * *

Back out on the streets, Raph is standing on the sidelines with the crowd now gathered around, Alopex in the crowd as well, while the giant alien grabs Mikey and lifts him up.

"Did you know where I come from, puny little shrimp is a term of endearment?" Mikey said, nervously. "My brothers call me that all the time, isn't that right Raph, you puny little shrimp?"

"If you're looking for help from me, you're looking in the wrong place Mikey," Raph answered with a smirk.

Alopex was about to jump in until a voice calls out.

"Attend! Attend!" The Gyoji calls out. "The final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin!" He waves his paddle and there was a bright flash of light. They're back in the arena. "Welcome noble warriors, to the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament!"

"Hey..." Mikey hears a voice call out. He turns to see that it was Alopex.

"I saw what happened with that alien. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Moon eyes," Mikey murmurs softly to himself.

Alopex eyes widen in surprise and she felt her cheek grow hot at what he said. "What?" This was the first time, other than Usagi, someone had complimented her on her looks, especially about her eyes. A genuine compliment. It was something she wasn't used to.

Mikey's widen in realization at what he had said. Embarrassed, he rubs the back of his head. "Uh, yeah," He stammers, trying quickly to correct himself. " It sort of happens to us, well, mostly to me, all the time. Thanks for asking."

"So, what's your name?" Mikey asked "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"Alopex," She tells him.

"Before we begin," Gyoji speaks and conjures a water bubble. "All match ups will be determined by random lottery. However, due to a disqualification, we are left with uneven numbers of combatants. Therefore, the odd warrior will automatically advance to the next level."

"You're in luck, Mikey, warriors don't get any odder than you," Raph teases.

The contestants reach into the bubble and pull out kunais but at the end of them were colored ribbons, to match who was going to fight who. Mikey pulls out a yellow ribbon kunai and sees that Kluh has one as well. Kluh smirks evilly at him and Mikey gulps nervously. He backs away from the alien and bumps into another contestor. Mikey turns around and shakes his hand, swapping out the kunais. "Good luck pal and may the best warrior win," Mikey laughs as the two contestants disappear. "Suckers, the hand is quicker than the eye."

Raph holds out a kunai in front of him with the same colored ribbon.

"Uh-oh," Mikey said, nervously.

"I am so going to enjoy this," Raph said with an evil smirk. "We're talking a lifetime's worth of get backs here."

Gennosuke pulls out a kunai with a red ribbon. "Yes, I advance to the semi-finals. Ha, you should have bet on me while you had the chance, fools," He taunts at Mikey and Raph.

"Wait, I change my mind! I think I want to fight the purple guy!" Mikey said to the Gyoji, who raises his paddle. Another bright light appears and Mikey turns to see that he was facing Raph.

"You wouldn't consider forfeiting like Master Splinter, would ya?" He asked nervously as Raph pulls out his sais. Raph jumps up and lunges at Mikey. Mikey back flips away and Raph's sais get stuck to the ground.

"I'll take that as a no," Mikey replied.

A female alien was facing against Alopex, she gets her weapon knocked out of her hands. Alopex draws out her butterfly knives and charges at her. The alien rolls out of the way and slides over to her trident and picks it up. Alopex darted quickly, and the alien couldn't keep up with the fox's speed. Alopex easily disarms her and knocks the alien to the ground. The white fox raise her knives, ready to strike the final blow. The alien disappears before she could, making Alopex the winner of the match .

Kluh blocks his weapon with his opponent and grabs him, slamming the alien to the ground. As Kluh was about to stab his spear into him, his opponent disappears and transported into the resting area. The healers tend to him.

Mikey and Raph circle each other. Raph lunges for him, but Mikey flips over him, kicking him from behind. Raph growls and the crowd cheers.

"Hear that crowd, bro? That's me they're cheering for," Mikey brags and Raph growls in anger, blindly charging at him.

"That's right, me, not you, but me. Not you, but me," Mikey taunts as Raph leaps up to kick him, but he misses when Mikey bows. He tumbles on the ground and Mikey turns to him.

"Okay, now you're just getting sloppy,"

Raph growls as he stands up, trying to hit Mikey with his sais, but misses with each strike. "Will...you...shut...your trap?!" Raph exclaimed, angrily. Mikey stops and he glares at him.

"Why? Does my talking bother you?" Raph tries to strike but Mikey dodges, making a smug look with his hands behind his back. "Am I distracting you somehow, making you lose focus, messing up your concentration?" Raph tries again, but Mikey continues to dodge his strikes. "Finally, getting on your nerves, perhaps?"

Raph pants and kneels to the ground, getting exhausted. "Or maybe you're just a teensy bit worried that I might actually...beat you." Mikey smiles.

Raph growls in anger and charges at Mikey again, only to crash into the wall as Mikey jumps out of the way. He hits himself with his sai when he ran into the wall, causing him to disappear.

Raph appears in the resting area, rubbing his head. "Oh, I don't believe it. _Mikey_ beat me!" He sees Mikey waving to the crowd. "He's in the final four?! And I'm out?! What if...what if...what if Mikey actually wins? What if he becomes the Battle Nexus Champion? He'll never let me live it down! And I'll never be able to live with myself!" Raph begins to freak out and grabs a contestant and starts to shake him, making the alien hit his head on the wall as he did.

Raph felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and looks to see that it was Traximus.

"Fate is a harsh mistress, my friend."

"Traximus?" Raph asked, surprised.

"Care to drown your sorrows in a solution liquid protein supplement?"

* * *

Traximus takes Raphael to a pub and they sat down, ordering their drinks.

"This one's on me Raphael," Traximus said as the waiter brings them their drinks. "I never got the chance to thank you and your brothers."

"For what?" Raph asked.

"My freedom. Back in the arena on the Triceraton home world, the mayhem you and your brothers caused when you kidnapped the Prime Leader allowed my compatriots and I to escape."

"That Triceraton gladiator world was a messed up place, huh?"

"I'm afraid things have grown far worse. The Federation and Triceraton Republic have escalated their senseless war to insane proportions. Many have perished in this senseless conflict. I hear word that the Prime Leader wants revenge, especially with one of your brothers, Donatello, I believe that was his name, right?"

"What does that horn head want with Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Well, you guys did steal Empress Venus from him. I just wanted to pass along the warning," Traximus tells him.

"So what brings you to the Battle Nexus?" Raph asked.

"I have come here mainly hoping to find recruits to help me overthrow the Triceraton Republic and the Prime Leader's corrupt regime. Although it seems not even the Battle Nexus is immune to corruption. I hear word of an attempt on the Daimyo's life by some cowardly assassin rat."

Raph coughs up his drink in shock. "Did you say rat?!"

"Goes by the name of Shard or Sliver," Traximus scratches the side of his head.

"Or Splinta? That's my sensei and he's definitely no assassin! What else have you heard?"

"Only that he was caught in the act and imprisoned in the palace dungeon,"

"No way! It's gotta be a frame up, I'm gonna bust him out right now!" Raph was about to jump into action, but Traximus stops him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Raphael, that is a rash, fool-hearty, and extremely dangerous act...count me in."

* * *

In the healing chamber, the healer was working with the Daimyo while two guards stand by the door. Leo was still unconscious. Suddenly, balls were thrown into the room and smoke exploded, knocking out the guards and the healer.

Two assassins jump into the room. They make their way to the private room but one of them stops stands near Leo.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to end the Daimyo's life."

"And so we shall, but we'll make it look like the turtle creature finish the work his master started," He takes Leo's swords and tosses one to the other assassin and entered the private room. The two assassins both stand on both side of the Daimyo with Leo's swords, raising it in the air. Just as the assassins were about to strike, a blade blocks their blow. Usagi knocks them aside while Donnie trips them, knocking them away from the Daimyo.

"Be alert, Donatello-san," Usagi warns. The assassins stand up again. "Leonardo-san and I have encountered these assassins before and they are extremely skilled and dangerous."

One of the assassins throws a chain with a weight at the end at Donnie. He ducks and rolls away as it hits a pillar. "You can say that again," Donnie said, gravely.

"Very well," Usagi said as he defends himself against an assassin. "They are extremely skilled and dangerous."

When Usagi throws another attack, his sword gets caught in the assassins spear and it gets ripped from his grip then he gets kicked through a screen door. Donnie ran into the private room.

"I believe this belongs to my good friend Usagi," Donnie said as he prevents the assassin from eliminating the Daimyo.

Usagi gets up and grabs Donatello's staff. The assassin throws Donnie off of him but Usagi stops him with Donnie's staff.

"And I believe I have something of yours, Donatello," Usagi said.

They both toss their weapons and began to fight against the assassins.

"Why did you attack the Daimyo?" Donnie questioned as he clashes against an assassin. "Who are you working for?"

As Usagi fights with an assassin, he slices the assassin's chain in half, Usagi dodges and jumps over him. The assassin wraps the chain around Usagi's wrist. Usagi yanks the assassin and throws him into a shelf.

"Easy, Usagi, we can't get information out of them if they're out cold," Donnie tells him.

"My apologies, Donatello-san," Usagi answered as he shrugs.

The assassin knocks Donnie down, and rushes towards the Daimyo. Usagi moves quickly and manages to block the assassin's blade from striking the Daimyo. Donnie tackles the assassin and pins him down.

"Now, tell us who you serve, assassin," Usagi demanded. "Or feel the wrath of my blade." The assassin doesn't speak but looks behind them.

"Usagi, do you get the feeling that he knows something we don't?" Donnie asked, worried.

Usagi walks out of the private room to see more assassins coming into the room.

"Donatello," Usagi speaks. "I get the feeling that we are in for the fight of our lives."


	53. The Big Brawl Part Four

The assassins began to close in on the two. Usagi and Donnie got into a fighting stance, to defend the Daimyo.

"We must protect the Daimyo," Usagi said.

"And if we can't?" Donnie asked, worried.

"Then we shall perish with honor."

"Let's try and leave the whole perish bit out, okay?"

The assassins attack, it was a bit of a struggle as there were too many of them. Donnie knocks one of the assassins down, he sees that Usagi was surround. He looks over at the futon beds.

"Usagi!" Donnie calls out. He uses his staff and lifts one of the beds and throws it at the assassins, knocking them down.

Donnie hears a groan and looks to see Leo moving around.

"Leo!" Donnie calls out in relief.

But while he was distracted, an assassin jumps at him from behind and knocks Donnie down.

While Usagi finishes off two assassins, he sees four more sneaking into the private room.

"The Daimyo!"

* * *

Back in the arena, there were only four contestants left: Mikey, Alopex, Gen, and Kluh. The Ultimate Ninja stands on top of a perch with Gyoji standing behind him and he raises a hand to silence the cheering crowd.

"Friends, warriors, and noble creatures," The Ultimate Ninja announces. "It is a sad office that I must perform: the healer say my father, our revered Daimyo, will not live."

The crowd gasps in shock. 'But we must continue the Battle Nexus Tournament, it is what my father would have wanted. It is with a heavy heart that I assume his place and duties...with Yuuki as my queen."

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed in shock. He looks up at the Ultimate Ninja and Yuuki beside him, who was hugging and clinging to his side. She smiles and looks up at the Ultimate Ninja, staring at him lovingly.

Okay, now I know something's not right...

"We have our final five combatants, hoping to compete to become the Battle Nexus Champion," The Ultimate Ninja continues. "And so I say, in honor of my father, let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed!"

The crowd cheers and the Ultimate Ninja turns to Gyoji. "Gyoji, I must attend to affairs of state. Continue the contest."

"Yes, young master," The Gyoji appears beside the four contestants. He waves his paddle and a portal appears. "Step through the portal. Fate will pair you randomly. Fight well and with honor, warriors."

As, Kluh and Gen steps through the portal, Alopex notices Mikey hadn't moved. She turns to him "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Mikey shakes his head, breaking out of his thoughts, and turns to her "Um, yeah." He answered.

Alopex gives him an concerned look then looks back towards where Yuuki and the Ultimate Ninja once was standing. She turns around and walks through the portal. Mikey hesitantly walks towards the portal. "Well, here goes nothing," He jumps into it and sees that he was facing Alopex.

Mikey looks over to see Gen was fighting the big purple alien. He turns back towards Alopex and draws his nunchucks, she pulls out her butterfly knives. They charge at each other. But, something was wrong, Mikey couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was seeing Yuuki with the Ultimate Ninja. Suddenly, a kick snaps him out of his thoughts as Alopex kicked him right in his plastron, making him stumble back.

"You seem distracted by something?" Alopex asked as she lands on her feet. "Are you going to fight me or are you going to stare blankly into space?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Mikey replied.

Alopex stares at him for a moment. She agreed something wasn't right. Alopex places her knives back into their sheathes.

"Michaelangelo, knock me out of the contest." She said.

Mikey's eyes widen in shock. "Wha?!"

* * *

While the fight was going on, the Ultimate Ninja was walking down the hall with Yuuki. Drako stands in front of him. "My lord, a moment. All is going according to plan. I think now would be an appropriate time to fulfill your promise and give me your father's war staff."

"Patience, Drako, patience. The staff's in a safe place and I will give it to you when all is done, and I am officially declared Daimyo," The Ultimate Ninja walks away with Yuuki.

Drako growls, his eyes glowing green.

My patience, young lord, is at an end."

* * *

Raph leans against the wall while Traximus pins someone, interrogating him.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked twirling his sai with his finger.

"I already told you, I don't know where this Master Splinter is!" The man protests as Traximus hold him up.

"I guess there's no reason for me to keep my hungry friend from eating ya," Raph calls out and Traximus growls. The man stares at him in fear.

Raph smirks. "Go ahead, Traxi, dig in." He tells Traximus and the Triceraton licks his lips.

"No, no, w-wait, wait! Don't eat me. Your Master Splinter is being held in the palace dungeon," The man answered and Raph chuckles.

* * *

Back in the healing chamber, many assassins make their way into the private room where the Daimyo laid, still unconscious. One of them raises a sword.

"Stop assassins!" Usagi yells as he stands in the doorway.

Usagi charges at the assassins, engaging in battle with them. He dodges and defends himself against their attacks, also knocking out some as well.

Donnie knocks down an assassin and lands near Leo and checks him. He hears noises in the private room and jumps into the room to help Usagi. He punches an assassin from behind, knocking him out. Usagi sees Donnie and smiles. While distracted, an assassin throws a chain with an heavy weight at Usagi and knocks him back into a pillar. He throws the chain to restrain Usagi to the pillar.

"Time to skewer the rabbit," One of the assassins with a spear said.

"Usagi," Donnie gasps in shock. "No!"

Just as the assassin was about to strike Usagi with the spear, swords blocked against it. Leo kicks the assassin back.

"Glad to see you are feeling better, Leonardo-san," Usagi calls out to him.

"Maybe not better, but at least I can breathe." Leo tells him. He cuts Usagi free with his swords.

Usagi kicks up his sword and catches it and gets into a fighting stance against the assassins. "Now let us finish these foes."

Leo looks over and sees Donnie was unarmed, trying to defend himself against the assassins. "Donnie!" Leo calls out. "Incoming!" He kicks Donnie's staff towards him and he catches it.

Leo, Usagi, and Donnie continue to fight against the assassins.

Realizing that they weren't going to win, the assassins back off and retreated.

* * *

At the entrance to the dungeon, Raph and Traximus peek around a corner to see that it was being guarded.

"Well, the front door's out. How good are Triceraton's climbing?" Raph asked. The two of them look up to the second floor and look at each other.

* * *

Back in the fighting arena, Mikey gave Alopex a wary look.

"Why do you want to help me?" Mikey asked.

"Listen to me," Alopex said. "We both know, something is not right here. Knock me out of the tournament so I can do some investigating. My friend, Usagi, was one of the contestants, but he was knocked out in an earlier match. There was no way he could be defeated so easily, not after all that training we went through together. So please, will you help me,"

Gen and Kluh were both in an intense sword fight. "I wonder if its too late to change my bets and put it all on this guy," Gen mutters as he dodges a punch from Kluh which a hole in the wall. Gen cringes and backs away.

"Look, you're obviously a marginally intelligent warrior," He leaps over Kluh. "I stand to rig some serous cash if I can win this thing. I can cut you in for twenty percent," Kluh growls as the clash swords against each other. "60-40?" He growls again.

"50-50?"

"You know what, I'll cut you into 50-50, top half and bottom half. Or maybe, right half and left half." Kluh said.

"No need to be a jerk about it," Gen answered and leaps to the right, trying to land a hit. However, Kluh strikes him down before Gen could, winning the match.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Alopex asked.

Mikey nods and swings his nunchucks at Alopex, she vanishes before he strikes her, winning the match. The crowd cheers.

Mikey smiles, if he keeps this up then he could become the Battle Nexus Champion! He bows until he hears someone one approach behind him.

Mikey turns around to see Kluh, glaring at him. "You gotta be kidding me. I have to fight the big purple guy?!" He exclaimed.

Kluh growls and Mikey cowers, sheepishly. The Gyoji appears between them.

"Come, it is time."

The three disappear and reappear in an different arena.

"The two final contestants in the Battle Nexus tournament are Kluh of Dimension Levram and Michaelangelo of Dimension third Earth." Mikey smiles sheepishly and waves to the crowd.

* * *

Raph and Traximus crash through the window. "Okay, that was settled," Raph murmurs and they approach the dungeons. They hear someone approaching and Raph looks back at the curtain lying on the floor.

"Yo, Traximus, bring me that curtain. I got an idea."

* * *

In the throne room, Drako is finishing off the guards watching over the war staff. He makes his way over towards it.

"Now to fulfill my destiny," He said as he starts to reach for the staff. But, before he could take it, someone snatches the war staff. "What?!"

"Ah, Drako," The Ultimate Ninja said as he steps out from behind the curtain. "I knew you would betray me, I simply wanted to see the look on your face as you failed to achieve your plan. And now, you will pay for your treason with your life!"

The Ultimate Ninja attempts to use the war staff on Drako but it begins to move on its own. "What? The war staff!" It lets out a blast, knocking him back. "It fights me?!" He tries to control it but the staff fires more blast at Drako.

"You always were an incompetent fool," Drako murmurs and knocks the Ultimate Ninja down, the war staff flies out of his hands. It lands on the floor and Drako picks it up.

He looks over at Yuuki. "My puppet, come to me," He ordered. Yuuki walks over to him.

" What is the meaning of this!?" The Ultimate Ninja demanded.

"You forget who gave you the bracelet in the first place," Drako laughs. "The bracelet answers to me. "

The Ultimate Ninja glares at him.

"It's a shame, really. You should've spent more time learning how to _use_ the war staff. I, on the other hand, have spent years of my life studying it's ways and immense power!" Drako uses the war staff on the Ultimate Ninja, who was running away. He fires a blast and the Ultimate Ninja falls to the ground. Drako laughs evilly.

Then Drako sees someone lurking in the corridors. It was Alopex. "Ah, I see we have a lost guest," He smirks evilly "Allow me to show you the way out."

Drako raises the war staff and fires a blast directly at Alopex.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, two guards were guarding Splinter's cell. Splinter is sitting on a bench meditating. The guards look to see someone coming down. They are confused when they see it was someone wearing red robes but were made out of curtains.

"I have come to question the captive," Raph speaks.

"By order of the new Daimyo, none shall pass," One of the guards speak as they hold their swords.

"Hey, watch it with those pick-stickers, I don't want no trouble," Raph said as he raises his hands in the air.

As the guards walk closer, a pair of fists shoot out, knocking them out. Raph laughs and pulls off the curtain to reveal him sitting on Traximus' shoulders.

"It's old shtick, but it works." He jumps off and runs to the bars.

"Master Splinter!"

"Raphael, my son," Splinter said, relieved.

"Raph?" A voice calls out. Raph looks to see Venus and Mona in a cell beside Splinter's.

"Kid, your in here too? Venus?" Raph asked, shocked.

"Allow me," Traximus replied as the steps closer to the bars and bends both of them, setting them free.

"Master Splinter, what the shell's going on around here?" Raph asked. "This place is crazy."

"I will explain on the way," Splinter tells him. "But now, we must hurry, we must get to the Daimyo and Yuuki."

* * *

Back at the tournament, Kluh and Mikey were about to fight. "Begin!" The Gyoji announces and disappears.

They circle each other and Mikey spins his nunchucks. "Get ready to feel pain, little turtle. Lots and lots of pain." Kluh growls down at him.

"Has anybody ever told you that purple looks good on you? It says rage," Mikey replied, sheepishly. But he cringes when Kluh growls at him and then charges. "I'm going to crush you, turtle boy."

Kluh tries to swing his sword at him, but Mikey jumps out of the way. He dodges a punch and the audience cheers.

The Ultimate Ninja and Alopex were blasted out of the balcony by Drako. "So, still believe yourself destined to be the Daimyo of the Battle Nexus?" Drako blasts them again and the Ultimate Ninja ends up landing on Kluh in the arena. Alopex crashes into Mikey.

"Let me dissuade you of that notion once and for all," Drako, holding Yuuki in one of his arms while he carried the staff in the other, jumps down into the arena in front of Mikey and Alopex, while Mikey tried to help her up.

"Drako, you fool! The war staff is my birthright!" The Ultimate Ninja protested. "And give me back my wife!"

The Gyoji appears, intervening, holding his hands out. "Hold the contest. Battle Nexus rules clearly states-" Drako blasts him with the war staff, knocking him down.

"Any more rules you'd like to state?" Drako asked, sarcastically.

Splinter and Traximus help the Daimyo to the arena, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Usagi, are following.

"You must be strong, Daimyo, there is a urgent matter which needs your attention," Splinter tells him and the Daimyo sees Drako with the war staff.

"Drako has returned? The war staff! In Drako's hands, it must not be. The war staff focuses power from the heart. If through able to use it, there's no telling what horrors it might unleash. Come, we must stop him," The Daimyo makes a water bubble and it engulfs everyone. They reappear in front of Drako.

Drako growls. "I've grown tired of you insolent pests," He turns to Yuuki "Destroy them."

Yuuki's eyes glow violently red and she charges at the group with her tessen drawn. Splinter quickly ushers the Daimyo to safety while the brothers, Venus, Mona, Alopex and Usagi got into a fighting stance. Yuuki jumps into the air and lands behind them, spinning around and kicks and punches everyone knocking them down.

"Shell, Yuuki's been holding back on us," Raph groans as he rubs his head.

"Remember, " Leo tells them. " This is Yuuki. We can't hurt her."

"Tell that to her," Mikey groans, sitting up "I can't feel my shell."

Mikey looks up to see Yuuki coming down on him. He screams as he dodges out of the way as her foot slams into the ground.

Yuuki tries to swing her tessen at him but Mikey blocks it with his nunchucks. He wraps his nunchuck around her wrist then grabs her other wrist as Yuuki tries to throw a punch at him.

"C'mon, Yuuki! It's me! Your old pal, Mikey!" Mikey said as he dodges a swing. "You have to remember!"

Yuuki paused, as she stopped her assault, looking at him. She lowered her weapon. A look of recognition flashes in her eyes as she stares at the turtle.

"That's it!" The Orange masked turtle said, smiling. "Mikey! Remember?"

But, Yuuki shakes her head and she growls, glaring at him. She kicks Mikey in the plastron, knocking him away.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed. He tries to run over to him but Yuuki blocked his path. She swings her weapon at him and Donnie blocks it with his staff.

"Yuuki, I don't want to fight you!" Donnie shouted.

Yuuki ignores him, and spin kicks him. Donnie quickly backflips out of the the way.

He uses his staff and he leaps over her, to try and get to Mikey as Yuuki throws a punch at him. As he lands, Yuuki kicks Donnie on his shell sending him flying into Mikey, crashing into him.

Raph growls. He grips his sais and twirls them. "That's it! I've had it!" He screamed. "If you're not going to remember, guess I have to beat it into you until you do!"

He charges at her.

"Raph, No!" Leo shouted.

Raph leaps into the air and throws his sais at Yuuki. She dodges as she jumps out of the way from the incoming weapons. Looking up, Yuuki had no time to react as Raph lands on top of her, knocking her to the ground. She struggles trying to break free.

Raph throws a punch, connecting with her cheek, hard.

"C'mon, you have to remember," Raph said as he throws another punch. Then another, then another...

Raph stops, panting heavily. He looks down to see Yuuki staring up at him, growling as she squirmed underneath him. "Please, you have to come back to us." He murmurs.

Leo walks up to them. He places a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Raph, stop," Leo said "Let me try to talk to her."

Raph looks at him for a minute before getting up.

"Your stronger than this, Yuuki," Leo said. "I know you are. Which is why you have to fight it. Come back to us. Master Splinter needs you, my brothers need you...I need you."

Yuuki stares at him, silently, neither not making a move.

Moments go by, until Yuuki trips Leo as she quickly sweeps her leg from under him, knocking him down. He lands on his shell and the next thing he felt was a foot being firmly pushed down on his plastron. He glared looking up to see Yuuki holding her tessen, ready to bring it down on him.

"Leo!" Raph, Mikey, and Donnie exclaimed.

"Leonardo-san!" Usagi shouted.

Leo stared directly into Yuuki's eyes not looking away, narrowing his eyes in to slits.

Then he notices something, he sees that Yuuki's hands were shaking as if she was fighting back.

"Fight it!" Leo shouted.

Yuuki shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth.

"What are you waiting for?" Drako ordered. "Do it!"

Yuuki grabs her head in pain as she struggles struggles.

Suddenly, while Yuuki was distracted, Alopex jumps onto her shoulders, while Mona and Venus charge from behind, tackling Yuuki to the ground. Leo rolls out of the way. Yuuki struggled underneath them trying to shake them off.

Alopex reaches for the bracelet, but it was difficult, as Yuuki was struggling and jerking violently underneath, until she manages to pull it off.

"Got it!" Alopex shouted.

Leo takes the bracelet from her and slices it, completely shattering it.

Yuuki stops struggling. She closes her eyes and she passes out.

Drako growls in anger gripping the war staff, tightly.

"Drako! Stop!" The Daimyo orders and the war staff turns red. "What? What is happening?" Drako demands and lifts up the staff.

"No, Drako!" The Daimyo calls out. The red light forms a black and red hole in the sky. "With his evil heart, Drako has torn a rip between worlds. A multi-dimensional wound that will destroy all it touches!"

Drako tries to control the staff, but is knocked back and the staff falls to the ground.

"The war staff! I must have it!" The Ultimate Ninja shouted.

"What!? No!" Drako exclaimed.

The turtles, Usagi, Alopex and Traximus run towards the staff. "No! My war staff!" Drako shouted as he and the Ultimate Ninja runs for it as well. "It will be mine!" The Ultimate Ninja yells as they all dive for the staff, but they knocked it farther away.

Suddenly, the air begins to shift as the rift gets bigger. The staff begins to lift in the air as it was about to get sucked in the rift.

"The staff!" Raph yells and dives for it, stabbing it back to the ground with his sai.

He suddenly gets pulled upwards. Mikey lets out a girly scream as he is being pulled towards the black hole. He uses his nunchuck to stab the ground, holding him in place. Kluh gets pulled in as well and Mikey saves him using his other nunchuck. Gyoji, however, gets sucked into the rift.

Drako and the Ultimate Ninja starts to get pulled in as does everyone else. Alopex stabs the ground with her Butterfly knives. She catches Mona by her foot. Mona catches Venus. Venus sees Yuuki and she grabs her just in time before she is getting pulled into the vortex.

Traximus uses his axe to hold him in place. "Turtles, grab on!" He calls out. Traximus catches Donnie, who catches Leo. Leo catches the Ultimate Ninja and Drako grabs onto his feet.

Raph manages to pull the staff out from under his sai. "Master Splinter, catch!" He throws it to Splinter and he catches it.

"Here, my friend, hurry." Splinter tells the Daimyo, giving him the staff.

"Yes, I must close it immediately."

Leo feels the Ultimate Ninja's grip beginning to slip from his hands. "Hang on, I got you!" He calls out. "You will not be rid of me that easily!" Drako declared as he grips on to the Ultimate Ninja, climbing up him, trying to get him to let go.

"You fool! You'll kill us both!" The Ultimate Ninja shouted and he starts to slip more from Leo. "Stop fighting! You're slipping!" Leo calls out.

"Drako! Rot in the abyss where you belong!" The Ultimate Ninja yells as he tries to kick Drako off of him. He slips out of Leo's grip and the two of them get sucked into the rift.

"NO!" Leo shouted.

"My son, no!" The Daimyo cried out.

"Daimyo, you must act now!" Splinter tells him, urgently.

"Yes," The Daimyo concentrates, the war staff turns blue and he shoots it towards the rift, closing it. Unfortunately, gravity was a problem, as everyone fell down to the ground, landing hard and on top of each other.

Leo groans, sitting up, holding his head, until he hears Yuuki stir as she moans. He gasps and runs over to her.

"Yuuki!" He calls out.

She groans as she slowly opens her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, confused.

Leo signs in relief and he pulls her closer, hugging her tightly. "It's a long story," He said. "I'm glad that you're back."

Yuuki gives him a confused look but then smiles and returns his embrace.

"I love you," She tells him.

Mikey struggles to pull his nunchuck free. Kluh stands up and starts to reach out towards Mikey. But, Mikey manages to get his nunchuck free and when he does, he accidentally hits Kluh in the face, knocking him down.

Mikey turns around. "Yo, ugly, do you think we're supposed to fight now?" He asked, spinning his nunchucks. He looks down to see Kluh on the ground, unconscious. "Uh, yo?"

"Oops."

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, Splinter, Usagi, and Alopex stand on the balcony with the Daimyo.

"Michaelangelo of third dimension Earth, I crown you the Battle Nexus Champion!" The Daimyo declared as he places a silver laurel wreath on his head and presents him with a trophy. Leo pats him on the shoulder in congratulations, Raph was a little upset, Donnie was smiling, Usagi and Alopex were smiling, Yuuki hugs Mikey tightly.

"Way to go, Mikey!" She cheered.

"I can't believe I actually won!" Mikey exclaimed, and Donnie pats him on his head.

"That makes two of us," Raph mutters, crossing his arms. Mona pokes him with her elbow "What?"

"Don't be a sore loser, Raph." Venus scolds.

"Congratulations!" Alopex cheered.

Mikey looks over at her "Thanks!" He smiled.

Alopex looks away, blushing. Usagi notices. He had seen that there was something going between Alopex and Mikey.

Splinter walks up to the Daimyo. "My son was rash and foolish, but I mourn his passing."

"Perhaps he is not completely lost. The mutli-verse holds many mysteries. There is always hope," Splinter explained.

"Perhaps...but come, gather your children. I must let you go home."

Leo and Yuuki, and Usagi bow to each other. "It was an honor battling beside you and your brothers Leonardo-san and Yuuki-san. I hope that someday our paths will cross again."

"It is I who is honored Usagi, you saved my life," Leo tells him.

"I wish the two of you happiness," Usagi smiles. "And stay out of trouble." Leo and Yuuki look at each other and blushed.

Then Usagi turns to Alopex "I'm proud of you, my student, " He said.

Alopex looked at him surprise "Well, I had a great teacher." She replied.

Usagi smiles then he bows. Alopex stared at him confused, wondering why he was acting like this.

"I have nothing left to teach you, " He said. "You're training is complete."

"W-What?" Alopex stammers as she asked, shocked.

Usagi gestures towards the turtles. "If You wish to go with them, I understand,"

"Usagi...I," Alopex didn't know what to say.

"Farewell and good battle to you all," The Daimyo tells them as he raises his war staff, Mikey's trophy glows brightly.

Everyone says their goodbyes and the water bubble forms over them, disappearing. "Farewell my friends, live with honor."

They reappear back in the lair.

"We're home," Leo said.

"Wow, it's almost like it never happened," Donnie adds.

"Oh, it happened and I have the trophy to prove it," Mikey said. "Check it out, see what it says: Battle Nexus Champion, which is me, the greatest warrior of the trans-dimensional multiverse, which is me."

"You only won on a technicality," Raph argued.

"Um, technically, I kicked your sorry butt in one of the bouts, remember?"

Raph growls and tackles Mikey, which causes him to knock Leo and Donnie as well. All of them started to shout and punch and fight with each other.

"So, I guess this happens a lot?" Alopex asked.

"Oh, yeah," Yuuki answered.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Splinter said with a small laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far off in space a Triceraton ship makes its way towards the Milky way. Mozar steps up to someone and bows to him.

"Prime Leader, we have traced the transionic particle beam from the Fugitoid's teleportation. The final destination is the third planet from the sun."

"Excellent, prepare for a full-scale invasion. We will crush the inhabitants of that world and claim the Fugitoid and my bride for the glory of the Triceraton Republic!" Zanramon declared.

"Starting with Donatello,"

He laughs evilly.


	54. Space Invaders Part One

In the lair, Mona was hunched over a toilet puking. Raph cringes at the sound and walked in.

He bent down and held her hair back as she puked. Mona wiped her mouth and moved away.

"Kid, you okay?" Raph asked, worried. "Sure you're not coming down with something? This is the fifth time this week."

Mona groans as wave of nausea hits her. She immediately went back to the toilet, heaving again.

Raph stood up and left. "That's it," He said. "I'm getting Donnie."

In the lair, in the dark, the only light source was the TV, Donnie and Mikey were a videogame.

"No, I'm hit!" Donnie complained as he and Mikey hanged upside down from from the ceiling.

"First rule of playing Space Destructor, Donnie-boy, never go up against me. For I am the Spacinator! Resistance is futile!" Mikey exclaimed.

Suddenly, they are engulfed in darkness.

"No!" Mikey whined. "Not another blackout! My high score!"

"Relax, Spacinator. It's not the end of the world," Donnie assured him.

"Yo, Donnie!" Raph calls out. "I need your help."

"What is it, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Mona's sick," Raph tells him. "I need you to check on her, see if she's okay."

After searching around in his lab, Donnie found a flashlight. He walked out but bumped into Venus as he did.

"Where are you going?" Venus asked.

" Something's wrong with Mona, " Donnie tells her. "Raph asked me to find out."

" Mind if I come with you? " Venus asked. "I can probably help if I can."

Donnie nods and he and Venus walked towards the bathroom.

Donnie and Venus walked in and saw Mona near the toilet. She groans as Donnie shined the flashlight at her and covered her eyes with her hand.

Donnie approached her and kneels down. He sees Mona tense up as he did. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, Mona," He assured her. "I just want to see what's wrong."

"Raph said that you've been under the weather of some sorts," Venus replied.

Mona groaned. She felt like she was dying. Another wave of nausea hits her and she quickly turned away from the two towards the toilet, hurling. Venus and Donnie cringed as she did.

Donnie tried to examine Mona but she swats his hand away from her.

Venus kneels down beside her and Donnie. She sees that something was off. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Mona, I need you to be honest," Venus asked. "Have you and Raph been doing any unusual activities with each other? Other than sparring?"

Mona looked at her confused as well as Donnie. Then Venus saw Mona cheeks turn red as she blushed, confirming her suspicion.

"Mona...," Venus said, smiled.

"You're pregnant."

Donnie's mouth dropped in shock and he gasps.

"W-Wait a minute," He stammered in disbelief "What?! She's pregnant!?"

"She has all the symptoms," Venus tells him.

Mona looked at the two confused.

"It means, your going to have a baby Mona," Donnie explained. He places his hand on Mona's stomach, showing her. "Do you understand?"

Mona looked at the two with disbelief then looked down at her flat stomach and places her hands on it. She is carrying Raph's baby?

"Raph's not going to believe this!" Donnie exclaimed happily.

As he got up, Donnie felt a hand grab his wrist. Donnie looked down to see that it was Mona.

"Mona?" Donnie questioned.

Mona remembered something that Raph had said to her. He told her that he hated kids. What if he rejects her if he found out?

Scared, Mona began to tear up as she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to lose Raph but she didn't want to lose the baby as well. It was apart of her and Raph. She was conflicted as thoughts began to swim in her mind.

"Don't you want Raph to know?" Venus asked.

Mona shakes her head and the two looked at each other concerned. Donnie turns to Mona with a serious look on his face.

"You're going to have to tell him, it's not something that you can hide," Donnie explained. "I mean, eventually, sooner or later, he's going to find out."

Mona bit her lip and looked down.

* * *

A Triceraton ship was closing in on Earth. Other ships were deployed and scattered, electricity connected to them, trapping the Earth inside. Mozar stares out of the window as the shield was made.

"The shield is in place, Prime Leader, and impenetrable to anything but our spacecraft. The Fugitoid cannot escape," He reported.

"Begin the invasion," Zanramon tells him and Mozar holds up a fist "To victory!"

Triceraton ships come out from the home base and headed towards Earth. At an army base, a soldier sees something on the screen.

"Um sir, we have a problem. Uh, we have multiple bogies, spacecrafts, sir. We're under attack...from outer space?!"

The general gasps. "Aliens? You've got to be kidding me. Full alert, we're going to D con 4!" The soldiers scrambled as the alarm went off. Airplanes fly towards the Triceraton ships, firing missiles. But, the ships have shields of their own and they blast the planes down. The pilots quickly eject from their seats, wearing parachutes, just as their planes were destroyed. The Triceraton ship fires lasers at the army base and other bases throughout the world, completely destroying and demolishing them.

The general talks to the president on the phone as soldier were running around. "Yes, Mr. President, we have taken heavy losses, but we have combat-ready troops and our boys at Langton are going to send up everything we-"

"Sir, Langton, it's been destroyed!" A soldier reported. "Europe, Far East Africa, nearly every military worldwide!"

* * *

Back at the home world, Mozar turns to Zanramon. "Prime Leader, the resistance these worms offer was fierce, but ineffective."

'Fine. And where is the Fugitoid, Commander Mozar? And Venus?" Zanramon questioned.

"We haven't found them yet, sir, but we will. The hunt has begun," Mozar answered.

The people in the city began to scream as they see Triceratons flying over them. One of the Triceratons points to one. "There, set it on stun," The other Triceraton fires a laser from his blaster and it hits a man in the back. One of the Triceratons picks him up. More Triceratons were riding on hover crafts. Two humans were hiding in their apartment as they flew past them.

The Triceraton space ships were also flying above buildings. People scream as one of them lands in Central Park. Armies of Triceratons march and storm down the streets.

April was hitting a punching bag in her shop, as the news on the TV was on, behind her.

"The emergency broadcast system. We interrupt this program to bring you critical information," She stops and turns to the TV. "Today the unthinkable happened. Earth no longer need question if there is life on other planets. It is here and we are in the full grip of an alien invasion," Casey was also watching the news while looking out of his window to see many Triceratons. Michael watched from inside his police cruiser as he saw many Triceratons fly above him. Sarah peeked outside from the blinds of the window, talking on the phone, seeing the aliens as well.

"Is there any way for us to defend against this assault from the stars? Or is it truly the end of-"

The broadcast feed was cut off as a laser blast was fired.

* * *

In the lair, the power comes back on as well as the TV. It shows an emergency broadcast about the invasion.

"This was the scene moments ago in Times Square," Triceraton ships fly over Time Square, people screaming in fright as they ran away. "Reports are coming in from all over the world. We are invaded by some extraterrestrial force." Everyone watches in shock.

Venus was horrified as she looked at the screen. They found her. found her.

"My children," Splinter speaks. "It is important for you all to stay in the lair until-" But, as he turns around he sees that everyone was gone. Splinter sighs, tiredly.

The turtles, Venus, Mona, and Yuuki were above the streets on a water tower, watching the city.

"Triceratons," Leo said.

"I hate these guys," Raph replied in irritation. "We gotta do something!"

"What can we do against an entire invasion?" Donnie questioned.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Mikey answered in distress. "And I don't feel fine."

Leo , Mikey, Donnie, Yuuki, Alopex and Venus jumped down from the rooftops, leaving Raph and Mona alone. Raph noticed that Mona was acting strange, well, stranger than usual.

"Kid, you okay?" Raph asked. He places a hand on her shoulder. "If you're not feeling well, you can head back to the lair."

Mona shakes her head. She clenches her hands around her stomach.

"Then what's wrong?!" Raph growls, getting irritated. "You won't tell me! Donnie won't tell me! Something's going on with you so what is it!?"

"Raph, Mona!" Leo calls out. "Come on!"

Raph sighs and looks down. "I sometimes wish you could just tell me," Raph replied. "But, we both know that's never going to happen."

Mona's eyes widen. She felt her heart was breaking into pieces. Mona reached out as Raph walked away. Her mouth began to move as she tried to make a word, but no sound came out.

She watched as Raph jumped off the building and Mona jumped down as well, following after him.

* * *

Soon, the eight, find themselves in an alley to hide from the Triceratons.

"I don't get it," Donnie said. "With all the planets in the galaxies, why here? Why Earth?"

"Maybe that horn-head Zanramon is still mad at us for stealing his personal space cruiser," Raph said with a smug smirk. "That was a pretty sweet ride."

"I don't think this is about us," Leo said. "We're not important enough to travel halfway across the universe."

"Well, about that..." Raph mumbles, sheepishly.

"What is it, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Back at the Battle Nexus, Traximus did give me a warning that Zanramon would be going after Donnie." Raph tells them.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"To get Venus back," Raph added.

"And you didn't think to tell us this info before?!" Mikey retorted.

"Hey, I forgot, sorry! With everything happening at the Battle Nexus," Raph answered.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Mikey speaks. "I'm considered a pretty bad hombre pretty much anywhere in the galaxy. Remember, I am the Battle Nexus Champion. " Raph smacks him on the head.

Suddenly, everyone hears a Triceraton speaking, close to them, and they quickly took cover behind a dumpster.

"I'm picking up a heavy concentration of trans ionic particles coming from inside that structure," An Triceraton informed as he pointed towards an apartment building, while holding a locator device. "We'll check it out, you keep searching."

Two Triceratons made their way towards the building on a hovercraft and blasted a hole on the side of the building. One jumps in and grabs an old woman from the building. "Help! Horrible dinosaur creature!" They bring her back to the hovercraft.

"We may not be able to save the world, but we can sure as shell save that old lady!" Leo said, determined."Come on!"

They split up into two groups: Leo, Yuuki, Raph, and Mona, while in the other, Donnie, Venus, Mikey, and Alopex. They began to pursue after the Triceratons that took the old woman. Donnie catches up first, and jumps onto the hovercraft, catching the Triceratons attention.

The Triceraton that was holding the old woman, places her down and charges at Donnie. Donnie jumps back and off of the platform. He lands on the lamp post below. While the other two Triceratons were distracted, Leo jumps in quickly and picks up the old woman and jumps off the hovercraft. The two Triceratons made their way towards Leo and Donnie.

"Yo!" The two Triceratons look up to see Mikey and Raph leaping at them, as well as Alopex and Mona, with weapons in hand. "Eat feet, horn-head!"

Mikey knocks down on while Raph fights against the other one.

"It's not nice to invade Mr. Raphie's neighborhood," Raph said.

He charges and stabs at the Triceraton's blaster, disarming him. When Raph tries to attack again, he jumps over and lands behind the dinosaur alien, kicking him down.

"Yo, Raphie Boy!" Mikey calls out, pointing to more Triceratons coming towards them. "Their friends are coming back!"

Mikey piloted the hovercraft towards the Triceratons. Just at the last second, Mikey, Raph, Mona and Alopex jump off and the hovercraft crashes into the invaders.

Raph laughs. He and Mikey bumps their fist together.

"Alright!" Mikey cheered.

Soon, everyone regroups to see if the woman was okay. She wakes up and sees the turtles, Venus, Mona, and Alopex. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Help! Horrible space creatures!" The woman screams in fright and passes out again.

"I think what she meant was: thanks for the rescue," Mikey said.

* * *

"Why would the Triceratons be rounding up civilians?" Leo questioned.

"Don't look at me," Raph speaks, pointing to Donnie. "Ask the shell-answering man here."

"Well, first off, it looks like the Triceratons are only rounding up certain civilians," Donnie tells them as he tries to figure out the locator device. He gasps in surprise when he gets it working. "Seems whatever the Triceratons are scanning for, we're full of it."

"No big news here, Mikey's always been full of it," Raph mocks.

Meanwhile, a Triceraton holds a tracker, at April's shop. "In there, the trans ionic particle reading is very strong. Let's move!"

"I'm telling ya, April, it's crazy out there!" Casey exclaimed, holding a bike helmet. "I'm getting you out of town where it's safe."

"Look Casey, I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of -" April was cut off as the two heard a crash. They look to see Triceratons.

"Uh, okay, let's go!" April exclaimed nervously as she grabs the helmet putting it on. The two run out of the shop from the back door. April and Casey get on his motorcycle and sped off. The Triceratons chase after them, firing lasers.

"Casey, you know how I'm always telling you not to go so fast?" April questioned as she looks back towards the Triceratons.

"Uh-huh," Casey answered, nodding.

"Go fast, go fast!" April exclaimed in fear. Casey revs up his motorcycle, and speeds up. The Triceratons continue to fire at them, and Casey and April maneuvered away from the oncoming blasts.

"Casey, look out!" April shouted as she sees that they were heading towards a pile of crashed cars ahead. Casey slammed his hand on the brakes and the motorcycle went sliding and skidding out of control. Casey and April screamed as it did.

April squeezes her eyes shut. Casey sees something ahead in the wreck. "Hang on, babe!'

"Don't call me baaaaabe!" April shouted as Casey uses a piece of metal as a ramp. They land safely on the road.

"Woohoo!" Casey cheered.

"Yes!" April shouted.

But, on the other side, there were more Triceratons waiting for them as they fly over the two, firing lasers. One of them hits Casey's wheel making Casey and April crash onto the street.

They were completely surrounded by Triceratons.

* * *

At the United Nations, the representatives were trying to figure out what to do about the invasion.

"Quiet, please quiet! We must try to reason with these extraterrestrials,"

"We must ask them what they want. Perhaps they mistook us for aggressors when we launched are jets,"

Everyone in the room began to argue when suddenly, Zanramon comes on the screen. "Inhabitants of this planet, you are now under my control and command. I am Zanramon, prime leader of the great and glories Triceraton Republic," "Hear our demands: You will immediately surrender to us Professor Honeycutt, a fugitoid, and Venus, or face annihilation. If you give us them, we may spare your pathetic lives. Deny us, and you will be destroyed. You have ten trigons to comply,"

"There's a surprise," Leo speaks as they look outside the window to see the broadcast. "They're looking for the Fugitoid."

"And Venus, too," Donnie adds.

"Does the term "oops, wrong planet" comes to mind?' Mikey said.

"Yeah, professor egghead ain't on Earth no more," Raph adds.

"Judging from the tracking device they're using, the Triceratons followed the trans ionic residue of the transmat beam, thinking it was the Fugitoid's teleportal," Donnie informed as they sit down on the roof, hiding out from the alien invaders.

"But the Fugitoid's teleportal didn't work, remember?" Mikey replied. "We build it, it was a dud."

"So let me get this straight," Raph speaks. "The Tricera-creeps are after someone who ain't even here cause they want an invention of his that don't even work?"

"That sums it up," Leo said.

Then, Leo's Shell Cell begins to ring and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Leo," April speaks in a whisper. She was surrounded by Triceratons who were corralling people through Central Park. "Guys, it's April. Casey and I, are in a tight spot and that's not all Yuuki's parents are here as well."

"What?!" Yuuki's voice screamed on the other end.

"April, I can't hear you, can you talk a little louder?"

"Um, not really. We're being held by these aliens, they're big and ugly and they stink. They got a bunch of us here in Central Park and-"

A Triceraton grabs April's phone and crushes it in his hands. "Keep moving you scum!"

"Hello? April! No! They got Casey and Yuuki's parents, they're taking them to Central Park!'

"Well then why are we sitting here twiddling are shells?!" Raph questioned as he draws his sais. "Let's move!"

As the four turtles left, Yuuki noticed that Mona hadn't moved. She walked over to her and places her hand on Mona's shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Mona looked at her. Ever since she had been with them, Mona had started to able to trust her human friends, Yuuki and April, a little.

Mona took Yuuki's hand off from her shoulder then moved it towards her stomach. Yuuki narrowed her eyes on confusion "What are you-" She trailed off until she realized what Mona was telling her.

Yuuki's eyes widen in shock. "You're pregnant?!" She exclaimed.

Mona quickly covered Yuuki's mouth with her hand then frowned. Perhaps, this was a mistake.

Venus walked up to them, while Alopex was shocked by the news as well.

"She doesn't want anyone to know just yet, especially Raph," Venus explained. " Only, Donatello and I know, and now you guys.

"Oh," Yuuki said. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. I can't believe it. Raph's going to be a daddy!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep it?" Alopex asked.

Venus eyes widen. She and Yuuki turned towards the fox looking at her stunned.

"What are you suggesting, that she shouldn't keep the baby? How could you say that?!" Venus shouted.

"Look, all I'm saying is, that it's probably not the best time to have one right now, " Alopex insisted. "Considering everything that's happened, especially in a world like this. And that the baby's going to have two different species of parents-" Alopex was cut off.

" What's wrong with that?" Yuuki questioned in anger.

"It will be a _half-breed,_ " Alopex answered.

"So what if it is?" Venus hissed as she glared at the fox.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Yuuki said in agreement.

Alopex sighs. She turned and walked away. "Obviously, this isn't going anywhere," She called out. "Let's go, we can't fall behind."

Then, the four followed after the turtles.

* * *

April, Casey, Michael and Sarah walk in a line with the other captured humans. One of the Triceratons leading the group pushes Casey. He turns around and argues.

"Hey, quit pushing, slime ball or I'll-!" A Triceraton knocks Casey back and April rushes to him, worried.

"Casey!"

"You'll do as you're told, weakling," The Triceraton tells Casey.

Suddenly, there is a bright light above the human crowd. They look up to see three Triceraton platforms lowering down towards them. The crowd soon discovered that are trapped within a force field. Casey tries to punch it but the force field only knocks him back.

"Elbows 348 reporting in. No sign of the turtles or the subjects, sir" A man in a black suit said as he watches from the rooftops.

"No, I agree, sir, at this point, the Earthlings are in the Triceraton's clutches. They won't be alive for much longer."

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Alopex arrive at Central Park. They try to sneak their way in.

"Casey, April, and Yuuki's parents, must be in there somewhere," Donnie said

"Nice a portable Alcatraz," Mikey speaks. "Now everyone's going to want one."

"Let's get ready to kick some shell," Raph said ready to jump in to fight but Leo stops him.

"Hold it, Raph, we're way outnumbered. We need to use our heads," Leo tells him.

"I guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph replied.

"You know," Mikey said. "If all those people were set free at once, there'd be a lot of confusion."

"Mikey had a good idea?" Raph asked.

"Mikey had a good idea," Leo repeats then he turns to Donnie.

"Donnie, how do we get the cage down?"

"Well, see that?" Donnie said, pointing to the hovering platforms. "The cage is triangulated by those three hovering platforms. If we knock one out, the whole thing should come down."

"Mikey, Alopex, Raph, and Mona, see if you four can set up an diversion, so Donnie, Venus, Yuuki and I can get in close enough to take out one of those platforms. Let's move!"

* * *

On the Triceraton homeworld, Zanramon was beginning to grow impatient. He growls. "Commander Mozar, I am growing impatient. Every moment we delay in getting our hands on the Fugitoid is a moment that could cost us dearly. We need the Fugitoid. And where is Venus?!"

Mozar bows. "I understand, prime leader, but the Earthlings continue to deny any knowledge of the Fugitoid whatsoever,"

"They're lying! We traced the Fugitoid on this planet. They have to be here!"

"Our contingency plan is already in motion. Our warriors have been rounding up any and all of the Earth creatures bearing a trans ionic residue. This means these Earthlings were in close proximity to the Fugitoid when he teleported to this planet. One of them is certain to have knowledge of him. They will share this knowledge with us willing or we will scan their brains and take what we need," On the screen, a dummy with a helmet on its head was electrified. "Either way, the Fugitoid will be ours soon enough," Mozar explained.

"Yes, excellent," Mozar said as he smirks, "Have the captives brought up at once."

* * *

In Central Park, the captives watch as a freighter ship comes down and goes through the force field, it lands across from them. The door opens and a group of Triceratons step out. "Alright, we've got our orders. Let's get to work," They began to round up the civilians and bring them to the ship

"I think we gotta be busting ourselves out of here," Casey whispered.

"I agree, Casey, but how?" April asked.

April is suddenly grabbed by one of the Triceratons.

"Get your paws off of her, you punk!" Casey shouted as he jumps onto the alien's back.

As Casey was wrestling with him, another Triceraton comes up from behind and knocks Casey out. He takes April and Sarah by force towards the ship.

"Put me down! I mean it, put me down!" April shouted as she beat her fists on the Triceraton, but to no avail.

Mikey, Alopex, Raph and Mona hid behind a rock as they see a Triceraton approach. Raph growls, pulling out his sai, but Mikey stops him.

"Hang on," Mikey tells him. "I got a better idea." He picks up Triceraton gun and tampers with it as he presses a button. It begins to beep.

"Check it out," Mikey tosses the gun. "Laser on overload! Run!"

The four run off as the gun lands in front of a group of Triceratons. They yell out in surprise. The gun exploded, and knocks Mikey, Alopex, Raph and Mona back. They run as the alarm sounds off, catching the attention of some of the guards.

Leo, Yuuki, Donnie and Venus get closer to the force field. They quickly duck down pass as they see Triceratons pass by them.

"Mikey," Leo said with a smile.

"Definitely Mikey," The four confirmed, smiling.

"Come on, let's open the cage," Leo tells them as they jump out and run towards the force field. They jump onto the hovercraft and knock one of the Triceratons down. Leo jumps up and slices one of the platforms. The force field shuts down and many of the civilians, ran.

"Casey!" Donnie hears April's voice call out. He and Venus look to see her and Sarah in the arms of a Triceraton, heading towards the ship.

"April! No!" Donnie exclaimed as he jumps off from the platform, throwing his bo staff.

"Donatello, wait!" Venus calls out, trying to catch up.

Donnie knocks down one of the Triceratons, catching his bo staff. Venus lands next to him. Donnie knocks the two Triceratons down and picks up their laser guns.

"Back off you bunch of cretaceous leftovers," He threatened. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Donnie, I could just kiss you!" April said in relief hugging him from behind.

"Really?" Donnie asked, sheepishly. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He realizes that that it was Venus. "Uh, I mean, we better get these people out of here, fast." He said, nervously.

"You heard the turtle, let's move!" April urges the crowd as she and Sarah made their way off of the ship.

"Step back a bit, nice horn-heads,"

Venus noticed the two Triceratons smirking evilly. She quickly turned to Donnie "Donnie, it's a tr-!" She was cut off as a blast hits her from behind. She falls down, stunned.

"Venus!" Donnie shouted as he saw her fall. Distracted, he too, was hit by a blast from behind. Donnie fell landing beside Venus, his hand on top of hers. The both of them were knocked out.

"Donnie! Venus! No!" April called out in distress.

"This is one of the terrapin creatures that was with the Fugitoid and Venus as well," One of the Triceratons informed. "Quick, take them and let's go."

The Triceratons carried them on-board the ship. April runs towards the freighter before the door closes but it was too late and the ship takes off.

"No! Donnie! DONNIE!"


	55. Space Invaders Part Two

The civilians that were captured ran away as lasers were being fired at them. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex tried to protect them.

"The prisoners are escaping!" One of the Triceratons shouted.

"Forget the prisoners, capture the terrapins!"

The six face off against the invaders. Raph stabs his sai into one of the Triceratons laser guns and kicks the Triceraton away. Mikey dodges a laser and comes in close to a Triceraton, kicking him. Mona kicks down a Triceraton, as does Yuuki and Alopex. Mikey laughs as he puts his nunchucks in his belt. The Triceraton swipes at him but Mikey dodges and ducks out of the way.

"Wow, do these work like Earth grenades?" He asked as he sets off a grenade from the Triceraton's belt. Mikey runs as the Triceraton tries to shut it off. He takes cover behind a tree and a explosion goes off. "Guess so."

Casey rummages through a container that was holding laser guns and hands them out to the civilians. "Point this at an alien and pull the trigger. Come on people, is it so hard to understand?!"

"I'm not shooting this! I hate guns!" Sarah complained as she held it out far from her while as Casey handed Michael one.

Suddenly, a stray laser was fired by a Triceraton and it singes a piece of Sarah's hair.

"He shot my hair!" Sarah shouted angrily.

She glared at the alien then started up the laser gun and fired it at the Triceraton and many that were with him.

Michael and Casey watched in shock.

"Dude," Casey gaped in awe.

"I love you, honey!" Michael cheered.

They fired laser guns at the Triceratons and the aliens fired back then retreated. "We're outnumbered. Send reinforcements!" The Triceratons run off. The three brothers, Yuuki, Mona, and Alopex walked up to Casey.

"Good work, Casey," Leo praised.

"You guys, okay?" Yuuki asked her parents.

"Please tell me that you have nothing to do with this," Sarah groaned.

Yuuki smiles nervously as Leo walked up next to her.

"Hey, Mr. And Mrs. Winters," He greeted them.

Sarah stared at him for a minute before she speaks "Leo," She replied, curtly.

Leo looks away awkwardly, while Yuuki sighs. "Mom, please,"

Michael glances over at her then back towards Yuuki and Leo. "Don't mind her. We've all had it rough," He said, sheepishly. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, though."

"Have you guys seen April?" Casey questioned.

"Uh, wasn't she with you?" Mikey asked nervously.

"There she is!" Raph shouted, pointing up ahead. April runs up to them.

"Guys! Guys! They got Don and Venus! They're on that ship!" April explained, pointing to the freighter that was flying away.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked worried.

"Come on," Leo speaks. "We have to get a ship!"

"Right, let's hit it," Raph said as they ran off to find a ship. Leo turns to April, Casey, and Sarah and Michael

"Casey, the Triceratons will be coming back for these people. Can you April, and Yuuki's parents at least get them out of the park?"

"Will do, Leo. Now, you guys go get your brother and Venus." April tells him. Leo runs off after the others.

The crowd was looking at each other and murmuring in confusion trying to figure out what was going on. Casey, April, Sarah and Michael walked up to them.

"Okay, listen up. No acting like a stupid crowd in an invasion movie, "Casey tells them. "Because they always get vaporized." The crowd murmured wondering what he was talking about. "Somebody always gets vaporized." Casey pointed to a guy in the crowd. "Yo pal, it's probably going to be you. It's like you got a sign on your back that says "Vaporize me!" The crowd moved away from the guy.

"Way to keep the peace, Casey," Michael groans.

"Casey, you're not helping," April muttered, pulling out a laser gun. She walks up to the crowd. "Okay, everybody, let's go!" They follow her order and scattered, carrying laser guns. April looks up to the sky.

"Good luck, guys."

* * *

Back at the United Nations building, the representatives were still arguing on how to get the Triceratons to leave.

"We can't just surrender!"

"I will not be threatened!" Zanramon comes on the screen again, broadcasting throughout the city.

"People of Earth, you have delayed too long in handing over the Fugitoid and Venus. Your time is up. Now, witness the consequences of an action," He logs off. The general looks on his laptop, monitoring what was going on outside of Earth.

"An alien asteroid craft has entered the airspace over Beijing!" An alarm sounds off and an point appears where Beijing was "And there's not a thing we can do to stop them!"

In Beijing, an Triceraton ship hovers over the city. People scream over the sudden darkness and run away. One of the Triceratons ships comes over Beijing and lasers come out of it, circling the city. When it stops a hole opens up from the bottom and a small device flies out of it. It stops over the city and creates a shield over Beijing. It lifts the city into the air. The United Nations representatives saw the whole thing and were watching in shock. Zanramon comes on the screen again.

"Delay no longer or we shall take your world apart piece by piece until nothing remains! Surrender the Fugitoid and Venus or perish!"

* * *

In Central Park, another freighter flies over and an alarm goes off.

"We have an trans ionic particle alert. The reading is off the gauge," The screen turns on and reveals to be Raph. "It's one of the terrapin creatures. Get it!"

Raph pants as he hides behind a tree. He hears the ship turning on its weapons and he runs off, dodging the lasers. A laser hits him on the back. The ship was locked on, aiming for his head.

The Triceratons got out of the ship and approached Raph. One of them nudges Raph with his gun. "This is one of the mighty terrapin creatures that beat Monza Ram and the Triceraton All-Stars?" He chuckles. "I'm shaking with fear."

Raph sits up and turns to the Triceraton. "You should be," He replied and knocks the Triceraton down. Another one fires at Raph and he backflips to a tree. From above, Mikey was waiting. He jumps down and lands on the Triceraton's shoulders, before jumping in front of him and knocks the gun out of his hands. Raph catches it and Mikey jumps up and cracks the breathing mask of the Triceraton. The alien struggles to breath and coughs. The other Triceraton pulls out his gun and fires at Mikey.

"Who wants some?" Raph asks as he fires the laser gun. It knocks the gun out from the Triceraton's hand and he clutches it in pain.

"You see a little upset?" He hears, the Triceraton looks and sees Leo and Yuuki across from him. Leo pulls out his swords and Yuuki, her tessen. "Care to talk about it?" Leo smirks.

The Triceraton growls at the two and rips out the lamp post from the ground, using it as a weapon. Leo and Yuuki jump away from the blows until Yuuki was hit and knocks her back.

"Yuuki!" Leo shouted. He turns to the Triceraton and growls in anger then jumps onto the lamp post and runs up it then kicks the alien to a tree. Leo walks up to Yuuki as she sits up rubbing her head.

"I'm okay," She groans.

The first Triceraton pulls out another gun and aims it at Mikey and Raph. Mikey backflips to a tree.

"Just how many times to you expect me to have to disarm you?" A laser is fired and Mikey shouts in surprise, falling to the ground.

"Mikey!" Alopex shouted.

The Triceraton inches towards him until he hears a click from behind.

"Go ahead, make my day," Raph threatens, holding a laser gun behind the Triceraton. The alien drops his gun and holds his hands up in surrender. Using him as a hostage, they lead the Triceraton to the ship.

* * *

"Guys, here, I grabbed some breathers, we're going to need them." Leo tells the six, holding out five oxygen converters.

"All righty, get this hunk of junk in the air," Raph said, pointing the gun at the Triceraton pilot. "You're gonna help us save our brother and our friend."

"I refuse to pilot this craft. I will not collaborate with the enemy," He answered, crossing his arms.

Leo thinks for a moment before he turns to Mikey. "Mikey, why don't you try to fly it? Can't be any harder than a game of Space Destructors."

Mikey climbs into the seat. "Seriously? Wicked! My very own alien space cruiser!" He exclaimed.

"Aw, I wanted to try it," Alopex pouted. Mikey thinks for a moment before an idea pops into his mind. He smirks then grabs Alopex by her wrist and pulls her towards him. She ends up sitting in Mikey's lap.

"You can sit in the captain's lap," Mikey said. "Your my co-pilot." Alopex squealed in happiness.

"Uh, Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raph asked, hesitantly.

"Good", might not be exactly the right word," Leo replied as they stare at Mikey, nervously.

"Come on," Yuuki said. "He can't be that bad."

Mikey looks at the controls. "Hmm," Alopex sees a button and starts to reach out to it, hovering over the button. "This one looks important."

"NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The Triceraton protested.

But it was too late, the ship starts up and immediately flies towards the trees. Everyone screamed, being tossed around roughly.

"Mikey, pull up, pull up!" Leo and Raph shouted.

Mikey does as he is told and pulls up to the sky. The ship begins to crash into various buildings and bumps into several going down. "Sorry," Mikey said, as he skids the ship along the sidewalk.

Mona was startling to feel a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She wildly looked around for a trashcan. Yuuki saw. "Over there!" She pointed out. Mona run over to it and hurled into it while Leo and Raph cringed. Raph walked over to her and rubbed her back. Then the ship starts to fly heading towards a large building and the Triceraton's eyes widen in fear.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" He takes the steering wheel from Mikey. "Hey!"

He steers the ship over the building before they could crash.

"Now pilot this ship or we'll let _Mikey_ here fly it again." Leo threatens, playfully, jerking his thumb at Mikey.

"No, no! I'll fly it!" The Triceraton insisted, fearfully.

* * *

On the Triceraton homeworld, Donnie and Venus were guarded by two Triceratons, one of them was holding Donnie's staff, as they walked into the throne room.

"Donatello," Venus whispered, quietly. "I'm scared."

"Everything's going to be fine," Donnie assured her.

They walked up the stairs towards Zanramon and Mozar, who was standing next to him. Zaramon walks down the stairs.

"All hail, prime leader, Zanramon!" One of the Triceraton said as he and the other one bowed. "Kneel before our great leader." He hits Donnie's legs while the other one forces Venus down to their knees, making them kneel.

Venus stared down. She was beyond terrified and could not look at the the Prime Leader, who was now standing in front of her. She clenched her fists tightly, shaking, trying to stop.

"Venus," Zanramon's voice calls out, making her flinch. "How nice of you to come back?"

Hesitantly, Venus shifted her gaze upwards, only to feel her cheek sting as Zanramon smacked her. Venus felt her the end of her mask being tugged harshly as she was pulled up and was now face to face with Zanramon.

"No!" Venus cried.

"Don't you touch her!" Donnie hissed.

Zanramon turned towards Donnie, dropping Venus.

" **YOU**!" He exclaimed in anger, making Venus jump, as he growls, pointing his finger at Donnie.

Donnie looks around, surprised. "Me?" He asked.

"Finally, I can make you pay for your past crimes: Helping the Fugitoid escape, abusing my royal personage by holding me hostage, disgracing our honored warriors, the Triceraton All-Stars, stealing my bride, and-and...and you stole my personal space cruiser!" Zanramon explained angrily.

"Did I do all that?" Donnie questions and smiles. He shrugs his hands. "I always was an overachiever."

Venus rolls her eyes at his response.

"Silence!" Zanramon demanded.

"Tell me where the Fugitoid is and I _may_ make your end a little less painful. Tell me! WHERE. IS. THAT. ROBOT?!"

"I. don't. know!" Donnie answered in the same tone as the Triceraton leader.

"You defy me?" Zanramon questioned, angrily.

"No! The truth is, the Fugitoid is not on Earth anymore. He's gone, long gone." Donnie explained.

"No more lies!" Zanramon shouted. He picks Donnie up, lifting him towards his face.

"Donnie!" Venus shouted.

"We know the Fugitoid is here, tell us where he is or perish!"

* * *

The three turtles, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex have been flying for awhile. While they weren't looking, the Triceraton looks down underneath of the control panel and sees the emergency button. He presses it and it starts to blink, quietly. Three ships that were close by get the signal and start to follow the ship.

"Attention fighter, 29B, we see your call for assistance. What is the nature of your emergency?" Everyone hears on the intercom.

"Emergency? What emergency?" Raph asked, confused. They look outside seeing the ships. Leo felt that something was wrong. He walks over and sees the emergency button and that it was hit.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"You are trapped. Surrender, you have no choice." The Triceraton said.

The intercom goes off again. "Respond, 29B." Mikey looks in panic then he pulls the speaker up to his mouth.

Mikey makes static noises. "Um, not reading you. Chh, need repairs. Chh-chhh, must return to homeworld," He explained.

"What kind of repairs?"

"There's a big hole in the...in the space engine thingy. But we're okay, its um, not that bad." Mikey replied, nervously.

Leo shakes his head. "Why did we let him talk?" Raph questioned in disbelief.

The Triceraton pilot growls and pushes everyone away. "This is the pilot! I am being held hostage. Destroy the ship, destroy the ship!"

Raph growls and stabs at the speaker, destroying it.

"Attention all squadrons, pilot 29B has been designated rogue! Terminate with extreme prejudice!"

"You crazy horn-head, you'll be blown to piece too!" Raph shouted in anger pointing the gun at the Triceraton.

"I would rather be destroyed by my own people than collaborate with the enemy." The Triceraton argued.

Mikey and Alopex looked out the window. "Uh, guys" That "destroyed by his own people" part? He's about to get his wish!" Mikey shouted.

The ship was being fired at by the other three ships that were following. "I commend my spirit to the great horn warrior of the Bustula Nebula,"

"All of your commending is very commendable but," Mikey jumps in the way and grabs the steering back. "Out of my way!"

As Mikey flies the ship over the building, the ships As they continue firing, Raph staggers and looks up seeing the ships on a radar. He smirks. "Man, I don't know which is worse," He climbs in and grabs the levers. "Mikey's flying or being shot at!"

Guns come out from behind the ship and fired, destroying one. "Yeah!" Raph cheered. He fires again and another ship goes down.

* * *

Back at the United Nations, Zanramon was talking to the representatives.

"Do you see? I have proof of your lives," He replied as he pulls down to the screen. "Donnie!" Venus shouted. She cringes in horror realizing that Donnie had been revealed to the entire world. Now, everyone knew of their existence.

"We captured this terrapin creature on your planet. A creature I last encountered on the far side of the galaxy, assisting with the Fugitoid's escape from the Triceraton authorities," Zanramon slams Donnie's face against the screen. "His presence on your planet is proof that the Fugitoid is here. Give me the Fugitoid now!" He throws Donnie away.

The representatives look at each other confused by Donnie and the Fugitoid.

"The president is sending in the Justice Force!" One of them reported.

"The Justice Force?" While they were talking, one lone man was watching from the shadows, on the phone. He was wearing a long black suit, white shirt and black tie, and dark shades.

"This is Bishop. We've lost the turtles and the subjects. No, no, I disagree. We have to raise the stakes."

* * *

In space, six people fly out of the shield and towards the Triceraton home world. Silver Century, NANO, Ananda, and Metalhead, who was sitting on top of Ananda's domeoid, along with two other supers as well. Silver Century uses his headset.

"Ananda, I just received official word. It's up to us now."

"I have Metalhead and I managed to get Tsunami from Japan and Chrysalis from India to help," She explained. The one super, known as Tsunami, had water powers, while the other, Chrysalis, had flight and telekinesis.

"Let's make this the Justice Force's finest hour," Silver Century declared, flying up towards the home world. Ships came out from the craft and fired at them. Ananda uses her domeoids to attack the home world, but they were all destroyed by the ships. Metalhead uses his hair to make a dent in the home world while Chrysalis uses her powers to destroy a ship. Chrysalis uses her powers to take the ship apart. NANO uses piece of it to grow bigger. Suddenly, a ship hits Metal head.

"Metalhead!" NANO exclaimed. "No!" He is struck down as well as Ananda as she tries to grab Metalhead as the ships continue to fire at them, going down to the Earth. Tsunami destroyed two ships with his water powers. Then the Triceraton home world fires a strong laser blast, it knocks Tsunami back. Chrysalis uses her powers to catch Tsunami and they were plummeting down towards Earth as well. Silver Century flies through the ships, destroying them.

He flies at a ship that was firing at him and grabs it, throwing it into another ship. The homeworld uses it's lasers and blasted Silver Century. He falls down to Earth.

The United Nations were watching the whole thing unfold.

"The Justice Force has been defeated."

"Yes, Mr. President, the mobile units give us enough for one strike. Yes. Yes, sir," The general hangs up. "I just got the word. Initiate a full-scale nuclear strike against the mother ship."

He presses a button and missiles shot out from the base heading towards the ship. But, the turtles, Yuuki, Mona, and Alopex were in the way of the incoming projectiles. The alarms sound off.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"The stupid humans have launched a salvo of nuclear missiles. They won't get through the shield, but at this speed, neither will we," The Triceraton explained.

"You've obviously never played Space Destructors. Hang on to your shells, guys!" Mikey explained as he quickly pushes the steering wheel forward, jerking the ship. Mikey speeds the ship towards the home world, about to hit the shield.

"This is gonna huuuurt!" Mikey shouted. Alopex screamed while Leo looks in fear as Yuuki quickly shuts her eyes as she hugs Leo tightly, Mona as well with Raph.

The ship crashes into the shield as the missiles hit, creating an explosion.

* * *

The missiles didn't even hit the home world. "We have negative impact on the Triceraton force field. The mother ship is untouched. Repeat, negative impact,"

The general looks in shock before he closes his eyes. "That was our last hope. The Earth has lost."

April, Casey, Sarah and Michael are watching the explosion in shock. Splinter's eyes open while he was in meditation as he hears the boom. The Justice Force, defeated, were watching from the crater in the ground.

The Shredder, Karai, are watching from Foot Headquarters.

"What should we do, master?" Karai asked.

"Wait," The Shredder simply answers. She looks at him in shock.

"For _what_?" Karai questioned.

"To see what...opportunities present themselves."

* * *

During the explosion, it is revealed that the turtle's ship had not been destroyed by the blast as they made it through the shield just in time.

"Remind me never to get that close to an nuclear explosion again," Mikey speaks. "I decided I don't like 'em so much."

"Mikey," Alopex kisses him on the cheek, making Mikey blush. "I can't believe you did it!" She exclaimed.

"That makes two of us," Raph comments.

The Triceraton ships start to enter through the door way of the home world. "Now what? We'll never make it past the Triceraton defenses," Raph asked.

"Yeah, but that freighter will," Leo replied, looking up at the freighter that was flying above them. "We need to land right on it's back, very quietly."

"No problem, one stop landing right coming up." Mikey answered, smiling.

"You're not serious," Raph deadpanned.

"Absolutely. This is a standard sci-fi spaceship infiltration technique. Watch the master at work, Raphie Boy," Mikey explained and the Triceraton pilot shakes his head.

Mikey trails behind the freighter and flies above it. He lowers the ship down. He narrows his eyes in concentration and lands on top of the ship, quietly. Raph leans in and whispers to Leo and Yuuki.

"I don't believe this. Mikey is actually pulling it off!" He said in disbelief.

"See, he's not completely useless," Leo tells him.

"Leo!" Yuuki scolds him. Leo smiles sheepishly.

"I heard that," Mikey calls out and the two of them look in surprise.

"Freighter 239, you are clear for landing," They hear. Raph and Mikey high three each other.

* * *

In the cargo bay, the guards walk past the turtle's ship. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Yuuki, Mona, and Alopex jump down then walked over to a duct and climbed.

Soon, they find themselves at a three way intersection.

"Man, getting into this place was easy," Mikey commented.

"Don't jinx it!" Raph scolds and he turns to Leo. "Okay, Fearless Leader, how do we find Don and Venus?"

Leo hesitates. He didn't think this far ahead. "Uh, give me a second. If you can't tell, I'm making this up as I go."

Suddenly, everyone sees that they were surround as they see Triceratons close in on them from every section.

"Halt!"

"You will be destroyed!"

"Hey, Leo, could you make up something else?" Mikey said as they stand back to back with each other. "Something with a happy ending?"

The Triceratons were advancing closer.


	56. Space Invaders Part Three

The Triceratons were closing in on them. Mikey looks around nervously. "Um, Leo, we're surrounded."

"Attack left," Leo whispers as they prepare to pull out their weapons. "On my signal." Leo, Mikey, Raph, Yuuki, and Alopex pull out their weapons and got into a fighting stance, Mona as well.

"No need to attack, my friends," A voice calls out. A Triceraton steps out through the crowd and walks towards them. "As much as I would enjoy a rematch." Traximus said.

"Traximus?" Raph asked, surprised. "No way!"

"Welcome to the Triceraton rebellion," Traximus bows.

"Rebellion? No way!" Raph dismissed.

"Allow me to introduce a small part of my ever-growing rebel army," Traximus gestures to several Triceratons, and a few other familiar faces as well, Aya, and Kluh.

"Hey, I know those guys. Looks like somebody brought back a few recruits from the Battle Nexus Tournament, just like he said he would," Mikey pointed out. "Me? I'm just had to settle for bringing back...the championship trophy." He brags, rubbing his hands.

"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna do that anymore," Raph pulls the tail ends of Mikey's mask and smacks him on the head.

"OW!"

* * *

In the throne room, Donnie and Venus were kneeling on the floor, their wrists were bound. Mozar walks up to Donnie and Venus and grabs them by the wrist.

"Listen you pea-brained geko, how many times do I have to tell you? The Fugitoid. Is. Not. On. Earth!" Donnie insisted.

"Our brains may be small, terrapin scum," Mozar drags them to the screen. "but our tracking equipment does not lie." He throws Donnie and Venus. "The Fugitoid's teleportation reach directly to your planet."

"He _was_ on Earth, but he's not there anymore!" Venus explained.

Zanramon leans in forward from his chair. "Then where is he?!"

Venus turns to Zanramon. "If I tell you, will you promise to leave the Earth alone," She tells him. "If you do, I will go with you. I won't fight back. I won't try to run away."

"Yes, all of this unnecessary fighting will end. I promise to spare the Earth, " Zanramon tells her.

Donnie shakes his head. "Venus, no..." He whispers quietly so that only she could hear. "You can't sacrifice yourself and your freedom that you've fought so hard for. You know what will happen! The Utroms won't stand a chance."

Venus agreed with Donnie. The Utroms wouldn't stand a chance. They would be wiped out by the Triceratons if she gave up their location.

"I...I can't tell you that." Venus stammers.

"Can't...or _won't_?" Zanramon presses as he stepped towards her.

"Leave her alone," Donnie shouted. "I'm the one you want!"

"Tell me where the Fugitoid is?!" Zanramon demanded.

Donnie glares at him then turns around, facing his shell to the Prime Leader.

Zanramon growls in anger, making Venus flinch. She knew all to well what he was capable of.

Then she saw him make a sickening smirk. "Very well. We "pea-brained gekos" will just have to extract the information from your over-sized terrapin brain," Zanramon explained. Mozar places a helmet on Donnie's head. He struggles as it shocks him. He screamed in pain as he felt every fiber of his brain being pierced as it was being scanned.

Venus tried to run to him but Mozar stopped her as he grabbed her. She struggled against his grip.

""Donnie!" Venus exclaimed.

"Struggle all you want. There's no resisting the Triceraton mind probe." Zanramon tells him. Venus looks up to see Donnie's memories begin to appear on the screen.

* * *

The three brothers, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex were lead to an hidden underground base.

"Man, you got some horns, Traximus," Raph commented. "putting your rebel base right under the Prime Leader's nose."

"Zanramon is too focused on his insane war against the Federation to notice us," Traximus explained. "he has driven the Triceraton Republic into the brink of destruction. That is why he _must_ be overthrown." He clenches his fist.

"Can't you just hold a recall election?" Mikey jokes.

Then, a Triceraton slams into Mikey, knocking him down. Alopex winced as she saw the hard tackle. Raph laughs.

"Thanks pal, you just saved me the trouble of doing it myself,"

Traximus gestures to four familiar Triceratons that were standing behind Leo and Yuuki. "You remember Monza-Ram and his Triceraton All-Stars."

"Didn't we open a major can of butt kick on you guys in the Tri sports Arena?" Mikey questioned. "Of course, that was nothing compared to my unprecedented victory in the Battle Nexus Championship!" He brags, waving his hands in the air. They all watch him.

"Is it possible your brother has grown even more annoying since we last met?" Monza-Ram asked as he shakes Raph, and Leo's hands.

"It's a rare gift," Mikey commented.

"Yeah, and I wish we could exchange it," Raph said, with his hands on his hips.

Leo turns to Traximus. "So, Traximus, do you think your troops can help us spring Donatello?"

"Monza-Ram and Aya will assist you, but beware. The Prime leader has sworn a personal vengeance on you turtles," Traximus warned. "What exactly did you do to him?" He places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Other than take him hostage, get him blasted by his own troops, steal his personal space cruiser and get it blown to atoms all while escaping with the Fugitoid?" Leo asked before crossing his arms. "Not much."

* * *

In the throne room, Donnie tried to fight the helmet's probe of his memories as the screen showed where they were helping the Fugitoid escape in Zanramon's space cruiser.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie exclaimed. His voice echoed.

Splinter is meditating in his room when he hears Donnie's voice. He gasps and closes his eyes.

"My son, I am with you," Splinter's voice echoed in Donnie's mind.

Then the helmet shorted out just as the Fugitoid's location was about to be revealed.

"Impossible, no one has ever resisted the mind probe!" Mozar exclaimed in shock as he takes the helmet off of Donnie's head.

"Clearly, the Earth creature has something to hide. But we have other methods of making you talk," Zanramon pointed out.

"I'll never tell you _anything_!" Donnie hissed. Zanramon kneels down to him.

"Not even to save your miserable brothers?" Zanramon asked and Donnie and Venus gasps. "Oh yes, we known they are in the same city we apprehended you."

Zanramon appears on the United Nations screen again. Donnie is next to him. "Attention people of Earth, since you persist in your defiance by not giving up the Fugitoid, we will continue to remove your cities from the planet and take them apart bit by bit until we find him!" Bishop was watching intensely. "Starting with this densely populated island metropolis!"

The home world fires it's lasers around New York, preparing to lift it up, like Beijing. The lasers started to destroy buildings and streets. It circle around a part of the city and people began to run away as it headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

The bridge is torn in half, falling into the river below. Donnie, Venus, Mozar and Zanramon watched on the screen.

"Your brothers are down there. Tell me where the Fugitoid is and I won't have them hunted down and destroyed!" Zanramon demanded.

Donnie cringes.

What can he do? What can he do to stop this?

He can only hope that his brothers were alright.

* * *

Casey, April, Michael and Sarah walked through the sewers, trying to remain undetected by the Triceratons that were storming the streets above

. "Remind me again why we're walking through the stinking sewers?" Casey complained.

"Because the guys weren't back at the park. We can't contact them with a Shell Cell. Heading back to the lair is the only thing that makes sense," April explained.

"Yeah, well, I think we oughta-" A rumbling sound cuts Casey off.

A laser cuts through New York and river of water began to rush rapidly, heading towards the group.

They head towards a ladder and climbed it just before they were swept away by the sewer water. The peek through sewer lid but quickly duck as they see a Triceraton walk by. They lift the cover again and climbed out. They look up to see the home world taking the city apart.

"Something's tells me it's gonna take awhile to get back to the lair," April said nervously as they run off. But, as they did, they didn't know that they were being watched as well. Two agents watched them from an alley nearby.

"Still no signs of the turtles and the , but we ID'd four of their associates."

"Shadow them," Bishop ordered. "We need to follow every possible lead to the Fugitoid."

Bishop watched from the roof of the United Nations as he sees the city being taken apart. He held his phone to his ear.

"Look, my agents are closing in, but _you_ need to handle the Triceratons. We had a deal, remember?"

A voice answered him on the other end.

"Well, it's a little hard to hold up my end of the bargain when they're slicing New York off the face of the planet!"

* * *

The three turtles, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex and Mona-Ram walked to the sewer entrance of the ship.

"First, we need to get to the monitoring station and determine where they're holding your brother and Venus. We'll make our way through the-"

"Sewers!" The turtles finished.

"Never fails," Raph commented.

"So I still don't understand," Leo speaks as they walked. "How does a Triceraton All-Star like you end up fighting for the rebellion?"

"Zanramon threw the entire team in prison after our humiliating defeat at your hands. Traximus helped us escape. Now my allegiance is only to him," Monza-Ram explained.

"Hey," Mikey pushes past Leo and Yuuki. "Speaking of humiliating defeat, did I happen to mention I'm a Battle Nexus Champion?" Mikey strikes a victory pose.

"Mikey, give it a rest," Yuuki said. "We all know you won. But, this is getting a bit too much."

But, Mikey ignores her.

Raph growls and raises a hand getting ready to smack him but Leo stops him. Instead, he smacks Mikey on the head.

"Ow! Et tu, Leo?" Mikey replied as he rubs his head.

* * *

The Triceraton guards were doing a check on the sectors.

"Sector Zag, all clear,"

"Sector Rez, all clear,"

"Sector Narza, all clear."

Suddenly, an explosion goes off underneath of them. "Sector right under your noses, not clear!" Mikey exclaimed as they are engulfed in smoke.

Punching and kicking noises were heard before the smoke clears and Mikey emerges. He disarms a Triceraton and knocks him out. Leo jumps out and disarms a second Triceraton before lying on his back and kicking the Triceraton to the ground. Raph rolls, taking a Triceraton with him and kicks him down. Monza-Ram grabs a Triceraton by the collar and throws him. One of them is backing away from Aya, heading towards the alarm. She grabs him by the arm and kicks him down.

"We came, we saw, we kicked some shell!" Raph commented with a smile.

"Yes, but it won't be long before they realize the security system has been breached. We need to work fast," Aya starts to go through a map of the ship. Monza-Ram sees something blinking on the screen. "Wait, go back!"

She goes back, and on the screen reveals a green circle beeping on the screen. "The good news is, your brother and Venus are on this base. The bad news is they're with the Prime Leader in the throne room,"

"Can you get us in?" Leo questioned and Monza-Ram nods.

"Perhaps, if we can overcome a few obstacles."

Suddenly, they hear an alarm and Mikey looks at the door. He sees a few Triceraton guards running towards the room. "Um, would one of those obstacles be a bunch of heavily armed guards?"

The guards press a button and shut down the shield to the door and started firing.

* * *

The home world ship has finished. A shield surrounds New York, like Beijing. A large chunk of the city starts to lift up.

"Wait, stop!" Donnie protested. "I'm telling you, the Fugitoid is not on Earth!"

"And why should we believe you?" Zanramon questioned, accusingly, as he pointed a finger at him.

"Can't you just scan for his positronic energy signature or something?" Donnie asked. Mozar and Zanramon laughs at him.

"What kind of _fools_ do you take us for? Positronic energy signatures are as common as space dust!" Zanramon tells him.

"Not on Earth. Our technology isn't advance enough!" Donnie explained.

"What?! Why was I not informed of this?!" Zanramon demanded, turning to Mozar. He backs away nervously.

"Naturally, we just assumed-"

"We Triceratons assume nothing except...victory! Initiate positronic energy scan, now!" Zanramon interrupted.

"Yes, Prime Leader!" Mozar salutes and walks up to a control panel, starting the scan.

"This had better not be one of your terrapin tricks," Zanramon tells Donnie. "Or a way to stall time perhaps while your brothers commit some act of sabotage!"

"My brothers? Are you kidding? They wouldn't be caught _dead_ in this place," Donnie denied, smiling nervously.

Then the door opens from the hall.

"Prime Leader!" A Triceraton calls out. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex were with him as well, their wrists bound.

Venus turns to Donnie. "You were saying?" She asked sarcastically.

"Excuse the interruption, but these were caught attempting to take over our security post."

"Wouldn't be caught dead in this place, eh?" Zanramon mocks. "Well, they have been caught!"

The Triceraton and Zanramon walk up to each other.

And now they will be exterminated." Zanramon points a gun at the six.

"You eight will now answer for all the crimes you've committed against the Triceraton Republic! And don't think I've forgotten about my space cruiser," Zanramon hissed.

"Just want to point it out there," Alopex said. "I have nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, we weren't even there!" Yuuki added.

"Silence!" Zanramon shouted.

He points the gun at Alopex. She backs away nervously and Mikey stands in front of her.

"Excuse me, Prime Leader," The guard interrupts, saluting. "but would it not be best to prolong their agony in your private torture chamber?"

"Ah," Zanramon replied in approval and lowers his gun. "Excellent suggestion, guard. Make it so."

"Yes, sir!" The guard answered and takes them away as Zanramon laughs. They walk down the hall, the guard was watching them.

"Well guys, is this your idea of a rescue? It's pretty lame," Donnie scolded.

Then Leo, Yuuki, Raph, Mona, Mikey, and Alopex stop, turning to the guard.

The guard looks around before taking out a controller and presses a button. Everyone's restraints unlocks, and falls to the floor.

"Huh?" Venus and Donnie asked.

"You were saying?" Leo asked smugly.

The Triceraton takes off his helmet, it was Monza-Ram. Donnie and Venus looked at him in shock.

"Monza-Ram! Ookay, open mouth, insert foot," Donnie commented.

Monza-Ram pulls off a vent. "Come, we must get you to an escape ship."

* * *

In the throne room, the scan was already half way done.

"We've scanned half the planet, sir. Not one positronic energy signature. Maybe the terrapin was telling the truth," Mozar explained, while Zanramon watches angrily.

"No! The Fugitoid must be here! He has to be here!" Zanramon insisted. He slams his fist on his throne. They were interrupted by a call as a Triceraton comes on the screen, completely naked.

"Guard, what is the meaning of this?!" Mozar exclaimed, baffled. "Why are you out of uniform!?"

"Sir, the three terrapin creatures, and three of their friends, an unknown alien, and one of our own attacked us and stole my uniform," He reported as he rubs his head.

"What?!" Zanramon questioned, surprised. "Seal off the base! Do not let them escape!"

"All units, full alert. All units, full alert. We have alien intruders. Commence Tri base lock down immediately," A voice said in the docking bay. "I repeat, full alert!"

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Alopex and Monza-Ram sneak in through a hole and took cover behind some explosives. Leo and Raph tip one over quietly. The two of them and Monza-Ram roll it over to the guards who look at it confused. Monza-Ram and Venus fire laser guns at the explosives, causing it to explode. The guards were now distracted and the eight sneak past them through the smoke. Monza-Ram hurls a explosive in the air and sets it off.

The turtles stop at a ship that looks familiar.

"Hey, this is the Prime Leader's ship," Mikey speaks. "Didn't we steal this once before?"

"And guess what," Leo asked. "We're stealing it again."

"You guys really love ticking off every person you meet?" Yuuki smiles.

"It's kind of a hobby," Raph commented.

They run towards the ship and jump in. Monza-Ram rolls away more explosives, setting off some near him. He jumps to the door of the cruiser, looking down at them.

"Good luck, my friends," He tells them, closing the door. Mikey and Raph went into the gun stations.

"Good thing we already know how to fly this thing," Mikey commented. Leo and Donnie hop into the front seats.

"Actually, the Fugitoid piloted last time," Donnie pointed out as he and Leo tried to start the ship. The side of the ship collides with the docking hanger as it takes off. Venus, Yuuki, Mona and Alopex fall to the floor as they lost their balance.

"You are terrible drivers!" Venus shouted.

"Well, I'd like to see you try better," Donnie retorts.

Venus stood up and walked over Donnie.

"Move over," She said as she shoves him aside. "Hey!"

The guards start to fire at them.

"Mikey, Raph," Leo shouted. "Take them out!"

Mikey and Raph fired the guns at the guards, taking them out. Venus piloted the ship throughout a hole and into space.

"Prime Leader, the, uh, terrapin creatures and Venus and some Earthers have stolen your private space cruiser...again," A Triceraton reported, nervously to Zanramon.

"Whaaaat?!" Zanramon exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "I just had it detailed!" He turns to Mozar. "Don't just stand there, destroy them!"

Mozar speaks, hesitantly. "But sir, Venus-" He was cut off by Zanramon.

"She defied me for the last time! She can be destroyed along with her race!" He growls. Mozar saluted and runs off. "And tell Engineering to start building me a new space cruiser!"

"All combat fighters, to your fliers immediately! All pilots to tri-fighters immediately!" Aya sets off explosives everywhere as she presses a button, setting them off and destroying the ships.

"Prime Leader, the tri-fighters on the space have been sabotage," A Triceraton tells Zanramon. He angrily slams his fist on the throne, breaking off a piece.

"Deploy the tri-bases! I want those terrapins and Earthers vaporized, do you hear me? _Vaporized_!" He demanded, clenching his fists. The bases break off and started to after the cruiser.

"Planet Earth, dead ahead!" Donnie reported.

One of the bases release an energy ball at the cruiser.

Mikey sees it on the screen. "I'm worried about dead behind, as in our dead behinds!"

The energy ball was heading closer to them.

"Sit tight and hold onto your lunches!" Donnie calls out as he helped Venus piloted the ship.

The ship flies up but the ball follows after them.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey whines.

"It must be a smart weapon," Donnie explained.

"Well we better get smarter, because it's right on our tail!" Raph replied.

"Right now, that's the least of our problems!" Donnie answered nervously as they were heading towards the flying bases. They fire two more energy balls and the cruiser dodged them. They all screamed, while Mikey screamed in excitement. The cruiser flies towards Earth again, the energy balls still following them. Zanramon watches from the throne room and Mozar steps up to him.

"Prime Leader, the planetary scan is complete. Negative on all positronic energy signatures." Mozar pointed out.

"The Fugitoid is not on Earth?" Zanramon questioned in disbelief. "Then this entire invasion has been a colossal waste of time and resources!"

"The high council will not be pleased," Mozar pointed out.

"I'm the high council!" Zanramon shouted, slamming his fist. "Besides, I can still save face with the destruction of those terrapins!"

The energy balls were still chasing after the cruiser.

"Can't you do anything to shake those things, Donnie?!" Raph asked in annoyance.

"Don't you get it, Raph?" Donnie replied. "Those energy spheres follow us everywhere we go!"

"So maybe it's time to start using that to our advantage," Leo tells him.

Donnie nods. "Right,"

They enter past the shield and fly towards where a part of New York was being lifted.

"Special delivery!" Mikey exclaimed as they fly through a hole.

The energy ball follows them, destroying the base in the process. The piece of the city falls back down into place.

"Way to go, Donnie!" Mikey cheered. "How'd you know that was gonna work like that?"

"Actually, I didn't," Donnie answered.

Zanramon stands up growling angrily. He screamed in rage and pulls out a control panel throwing it at the screen, breaking it. "Why can't anything go right?!"

"Actually sir, our planetary scan picked up another teleportation trail," Mozar explained, showing the teleportal beam that transported the Fugitoid and the Utroms away. "One leading _away_ from Earth. Apparently, the Fugitoid was on the planet briefly, then teleported off."

"Then perhaps our search has not been in vain," Zanramon said, happily. "Quickly, plot a course to follow that trail at once. Alert all ships! We're leaving this miserable backwater planet!"

All of the bases retreat back to home world. Raph looks from the window seeing them leaving.

"So the horn heads are packing it in," He pointed out.

"Looks like we saved Earth from an alien invasion," Leo said.

"Awesome! We'll get a hero's welcome, dinner with the president, a made-for-TV movie!" Mikey exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone stared at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"Or we can just continue hiding in the sewers and let someone else grab the glory," He finishes sheepishly.

"Look on the bright side," Donnie speaks. "We got a cool spaceship out of the deal. And more importantly, this whole Fugitoid crisis is finally over."

At the destroyed of what used to be the TCRI building, an energy beam appears out of nowhere, as someone apparated from it.

It was the Fugitoid. He looks around.

"Oh dear, am I too late?"


	57. Worlds Collide Part One

"Order from Prime Leader, all units return to shuttle. We are withdrawing. Repeat, withdrawing."

Donnie and Venus piloted the space cruiser over New York City.

"Well guys," Leo speaks. "That's that. The Triceratons are leaving. We did it!"

"Thank goodness its over," Yuuki said.

"All say that again," Leo commented. Yuuki smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"You know, saving the human race gives me a warm fuzzy feeling deep down in my shell," Donnie commented, putting his hands behind his head. The others stare at him.

"What?" He asked.

Donnie felt something brushed against his cheeks as Venus's lips kissed it. Donnie turned a deeper shade of green as he blushed.

"Nothing, you brainiac," She replied. "Absolutely nothing."

"ooh, you blushing Donnie-boy?" Mikey teases, while Alopex laughs.

"Shut up, Mikey," Donnie replied.

"Reports are coming in from all across the world," A news reported said, throughout all the radios. "The Triceratons are pulling out. It is over. Earth has been spared. And while authorities still aren't sure why the Triceratons came or what it was exactly that they were after, one thing is for sure, it's good to be alive."

Casey and April and Yuuki's parents were hiding out in April's van. Casey and April were looking into each other's eyes. They kissed.

The space cruiser flies past them and Casey pulls away. "Wow."

"Don, the last thing we need right now is to be the center of attention," Leo explained, cautiously.

"Leo, we're flying in an 80 ton imperial space cruiser down Fifth Avenue," Raph replied. "It's a little hard to keep it on the down-low."

A call comes from the Shell Cell and Mikey picks it up and answers it. "This is the Mikey party-line. What's up?"

"Michaelangelo?" The Fugitoid asked from the phone.

"Professor Honeycutt?" Mikey questioned. "No way! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker," "We were just talking about you, your ears must be burning."

The Fugitoid shakes his head as he paced at the remains of the TCRI building. "Not so, my ears are a steel alloy. It would have to be over 25,000 degrees Fahrenheit for combustion to occur."

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant,"

"Professor, your interstellar signal is so clear," Donnie said, surprised. "It sounds like your only a mile away."

"Oh no," The Fugitoid explained. "I'm at least 2.1 miles away, at the site of the TCRI building."

"Here? On Earth?!" Mikey, Leo, Yuuki, Venus exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh boy," Raph commented.

"We'll be right there, professor, don't move," Leo tells the Fugitoid and stands up. "Donnie we need to hide this thing, pronto!"

* * *

After they find a place to hide the space cruiser, the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Alopex arrived at the TCRI building. They walked around cautiously since it was day time. Leo gestures to the others that it was safe to move and they run to the fence of the building. Donnie stops and gives Leo, Yuuki, Raph, Mona, Venus and Mikey a boost over the fence using his bo staff. Alopex runs up the fence and jumps over it with ease and lands on the other side, gracefully on her feet.

"Show off," Mikey commented.

"Years worth of talent," Alopex smiles. "And you call yourself a ninja?" She teases.

"She's got ya there, Mikey," Yuuki replied in agreement.

Donnie uses his staff to propel himself over the fence runs over to the Fugitoid.

"It is ever so good to see my friends again," The Fugitoid said happily.

"I wish we could say the same, but the Triceratons are here looking for you," Leo explained.

"I know," The Fugitoid stands up. "That is why I am here to give myself up. I have just broadcast a message to the Triceraton's Prime Leader."

"You what?!" The seven of them shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Raph shouted.

* * *

Zanramon ordered his troops on home world. "Activate no field, repair engines for full ion burn."

"Sir, incoming message marked urgent," A Triceraton reported and he looks surprised when he sees who it was. "Sir, it's the Fugitoid."

"What? By the horn of Hagalier, stop everything!" Zanramon demanded. "Put it on screen!"

The Fugitoid appeared on the screen.

"Prime Leader Zanramon, you have hunted me across galaxies and shown no mercy to those who stood in your way. This cannot continue. I am here on Earth to surrender myself to you and spare countless, billions of lives." The messages stops.

"Deploy that transmission. Scrap all fighters! I want our troops down there immediately!" Without haste, every Triceraton in the room scrambled following the order.

"Now bring me that robot's metal hide," Zanramon laughed, evilly.

* * *

Back at the TCRI building,

"Professor, are your crazy? Do you know what the Triceratons will do to you?" Donnie questioned, shaking the robot by his shoulders.

"And what they'll do with your knowledge of Utrom technology?" Leo finishes.

Fugitoid shakes his head. "Never fear, friends. I've already wiped my memory clean of any vital information." He assures.

"But professor, they'll take you apart finding that out," Donnie tells him.

"I'm rather hoping they do. I have a little surprise for them," The Fugitoid answered.

"Great, just what we need," Raph pulls out his sais. "The professor's off his shell."

"We'll think of something," Leo assures the Fugitoid and turns to Donnie. "Donnie, how long till the Triceratons get here?"

"Oh, I'd say..." Donnie looks up at the sky and points. "Roughly about two seconds!"

Everyone looks to see Triceratons flying towards them, firing lasers.

The eight surround the Fugitoid, protecting him.

"I guess they got my message!"

"Keep your head down, professor," Mikey tells him, pushing the robot's head down.

But, the Fugitoid backs away from the group, waving his arms, as the turtles deflected and dodge from the lasers.

"Yoo hoo! I'm over here!" The Triceraton fire at the robot and Leo pushes him down. "Professor!"

"What the shell are you doing?!" He demanded.

"I told you, I'm giving myself up!" The Fugitoid tells him.

Donnie turns to the Fugitoid. "You're crazy, professor!"

Leo helps the robot up. "We can't let you do this!"

"Surrender the Fugitoid, now!"

"Look out!" Leo shouted as the Triceraton fire at the fence, making a hole, also revealing a man hole cover not too far off in the distance. "Guys, the horn heads just gave us an out!"

The Fugitoid steps further towards the Triceratons. "Over here! Here I am!"

"Raph, get the professor!" Leo ordered. He grabs Yuuki's wrist and they run.

"My pleasure!" Raph answered, grabbing the robot, running after his brothers. He sees Mona had waited for him.

"Put me down, please! You must let go, I must surrender!" The Fugitoid protested.

"Sorry professor, we turtles don't know the meaning of surrender," Raph tells him.

"Well, it's a verb which means to give-what out!"

A Triceraton was blocking them from their escape. "You should've down what your told terrapins,"

Leo jumps up and disarms him. Donnie kicks him and Mikey knocks the invader into the window of a building.

Donnie opens the sewer lid and Raph jumps in first along with the Fugitoid, with Mona jumping in after him. Then Leo, Yuuki, Mikey, Alopex, Venus, and Donnie. He closes the lid as he does.

"My friends, I assure you, I have not fired my circuits," The Fugitoid insisted as they run through the sewers. "I know what I am doing. You must let me go!"

Everyone stops and looks around to see if they were followed.

"I calculated the probabilities, I'm 99.93 percent certain my plan will succeed."

"But at what cost, professor?" Leo questioned as Raph sets the robot down. "Look, just give us some time to think of another plan and please, stop giving them our location!"

"Oh, but I'm not. They found us unaided." The Fugitoid explained.

"But how?" Mikey asked.

Donnie makes a guilty look. "Uh, well, actually that may be kind of my fault. I sort of showed the Triceratons how to scan for the professor's Fugitoid body's positronic energy signature. It was the only way to convince them that the professor wasn't on Earth."

"Well, he's on Earth now!" Raph retorted.

"Don, just how accurate is this scan?" Leo asked as he, Mikey, Raph, Yuuki, and Alopex pull out their weapons. "Miles, city blocks?"

"...Inches." Donnie answered, sheepishly.

Mozar and some Triceratons follow the trail on their hovercraft.

"The positronic energy readings grow stronger, this way!"

It leads to a dead end, the Fugitoid was there in front of them. But, the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Triceratons, over here! Hello there!"

"Greetings, Professor Honeycutt. We've been looking for you for some time." Mozar replied, smirking.

"I'm glad you found me. It saved me quite a walk."

"Get him!" Mozar ordered as two Triceratons jump down from the craft. They snatched the robot up by his arms. "Prime Leader will be quite pleased indeed."

Mikey shoots from out of the water and throws a guard over his shoulder. Raph comes out from behind and punches the other Triceraton down.

"Professor, next time we say hide," Raph tells the Fugitoid. But, he was interrupted as the Triceratons fired lasers. "Hide!"

Raph and Mikey grab the robot and disappear into the sewer water. The Triceraton continue to fire at where they disappeared. Mozar stops them. "Cease fire! We must capture the professor unharmed!"

He pulls out a scanner and sees the dot slowly moving away. "Follow the signal! Don't let them escape! Move out!"

They fly, following the signal from the tracker.

"You can run, professor, but you cannot hide."

* * *

The turtles, Yuuki, Mona, Venus, and Alopex were running fast with the Fugitoid, trying to get as far away as they can.

"You're going the wrong way, the Triceratons are back there!" Mikey throws the Fugitoid over his shoulder. "Really, this is quite much! Triceratons, help! I'm over here!"

"Shut up!" The seven of them shouted, as they stopped to catch their breath.

"We...gotta keep moving," Leo pants. "The Triceratons won't stop...for a second."

Then he hears someone wheezing heavily and turns to see Yuuki with her hands on her knees as she struggles to breathe. He kneels down to her worried.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Not much of a runner," She makes a small smile as she struggles to breathe. Then Yuuki begins to break into a coughing fit.

"Donnie! What's happening?!" Leo shouted, worried. He tried to pat Yuuki's back to calm her down, but it wasn't helping much.

"She's having an asthma attack!" Donnie tells him.

"She has that?" Raph questioned. "But, she's never shown any signs before."

"It can remain dormant, unless it is well taken care of, " Donnie explained. "All of that running must have set it off."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't want to slow anyone down," Yuuki coughs. Her breathing was starting to steady a little better.

"We need to get her back to the lair," Leo said.

"No, I'm fine," Yuuki answered.

"But-" Leo was cut off.

"I said I'm fine, Leo!" Yuuki hissed. "I just need to rest."

"Okay, but don't push yourself," Leo tells her.

The Fugitoid steps in front of them. "My friends, you must let me implement my plan. I cannot allow the Triceratons' rampage to continue because of me!"

"I have made up my mind and you can't stop me," He tells them then he walks up to the wall and starts jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Triceratons! Come get me! Yoo hoo!"

Mikey and Raph tried to stop him while the other six watched.

"We've got to stop him," Leo tells Donnie. "For his own good."

Donnie looks at Leo and Yuuki, shrugging his hands, not knowing what to do, slightly panicking.

"Don, do something!" Mikey calls out as the robot continues to shout for the Triceratons.

Suddenly, the Fugitoid's head was twisted as it was pulled off by Donnie. Everyone looked at him in surprise and horror.

"Um, that was kind of extreme," Mikey commented.

"I panicked!" Donnie answered.

"Don, is there any way to turn off the signal the Triceratons are tracking?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I could try to mask it somehow, but it's gonna take time," Donnie said as he looks down at the Fugitoid's head with a smile. "And maybe the professor can give us a hand!"

"Donatello...why are you looking at me like that?" The Fugitoid asked, hesitantly.

* * *

The Triceraton were getting closer to the Fugitoid's signal. "We have him! Arm your weapons!" Mozar said as they stop at an intersection.

"The signal is strongest here," Mozar looks at the scanner. "He should be right..." Then the signal splits up into four groups.

"What? Four signals? I don't understand! Divide into units, follow all four signals! Take that robot alive! And destroy anyone who gets in the way!"

* * *

In the Lair, Splinter was meditating. Suddenly, he senses something coming and opens his eyes in confusion to see Mikey, looking around for something, and Alopex was there as well.

"Michaelangelo?"

Master Splinter, have you seen my hover board?" Mikey asked, running around as he searches for it.

"Michaelangelo, what is going on?" Splinter questioned. "Where are your brothers, Yuuki, and the others?"

Mikey runs back to Splinter and bows. "Sorry sensei, I'm kinda in a hurry," He looks to the side and smiles. "Ah, there it is! Come to papa, baby!"

As he prepares to leave with the hover board, Mikey was stopped by Splinter as he steps in front of him.

"Michaelangelo, I demand an explanation!"

"No can do, Master Splinter," Mikey answered. Splinter looks up at him surprised. "If I don't get out of here and fast, you're gonna have some very rude house guests!" He hops onto his skateboard and pulls Alopex on to it. "I'll explain later, I promise."

He starts it up and flies away, with Splinter protesting.

"We'll tell ya all about it when we get back!" Alopex shouted.

"Michaelangelo? The two of you get back here this instant! Where are your brothers and the others? You must..." Splinter sighs shaking his head.

* * *

Mikey flies his skateboard in the sewers, along with Alopex. He stops at a hole in the wall.

"Climb on, professor," Mikey reaches in and pulls out the professor's arm. "We gotta fly!"

In the basement, Raph was getting his Shell Cycle ready. "Right, now that we've got us some wheels, hold on tight, professor!" He puts the professor's legs on the seat. Raph turns to Mona. "You too, kid!"

She hops on and Raph revs the bike, driving away and into the streets.

In an alley, Leo opens up a sewer lid, looking around. "Coast is clear," He climbs out then helps Yuuki out as well. He reaches down. "Come on, professor, we have to keep moving." Leo pulls out the professor's other arm.

At the dumpster, Donnie and Venus were looking after the Fugitoid's head.

"Donatello, this doesn't feel right," The robot protested. "Not only I am spread all over town, but I'm still no closer to achieving my goal."

Donnie picks up the Fugitoid's head. "Your plan is too risky, we can't just let them have you. We have to hide your signal. The guys are gonna keep the heat off of us as long as they can, but if you don't help us, the Triceratons will catch them! And obliterate them!"

The Fugitoid looks up at him. "I...don't want to see you or your brothers hurt," He sighs. "I will help you."

"Greetings, Donatello," Donnie and Venus look up to see the professor and some of his friends, the ones that were saved from the Garbageman. "Always a pleasure to see you in our humble habitation."

"Professor!" Donnie exclaimed, happily.

"Yes?" The Fugitoid asked, confused, thinking Donnie was talking to him.

"No, not you, the other professor," Donnie answered.

"What you got there?"

"Uh, it's a talking football," Donnie explained, nervously. He throws the Fugitoid's head up, showing them.

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Listen, professor," Donnie speaks. "Is the package I left still here?"

"Absolutely," The professor answered and bows. "A promise made is a debt unpaid. I let none lay a hand on it," He jerks his thumb over to a pile of compacted cars.

"Thanks, professor," Donnie said, gratefully. "Gotta run!"

"Very nice to meet you!" The robot calls out as Donnie and Venus run towards the "package" which was the helicopter, that he, his brothers and Yuuki had stolen from the Shredder's Headquarters.

"Ah, the younger generation," The professor commented as he watches them fly away. "Always on the move. I have a theory about on that."

His friends let out a groan, shaking their head.

* * *

Donnie flies the helicopter with Venus sitting beside him, with the Fugitoid sitting in her lap.

"Hopefully this helicopter, my brothers and Yuuki, and I borrowed from the Shredder will throw the Triceratons off our track. They'll be looking for us on the ground."

As soon as he finishes, two Triceratons along with Mozar, float up in front of them on the hovercraft.

"Or not!"

"I don't know how you managed to confuse our scanners, but you will not live long enough to explain!" Mozar tells them.

"I'll try to shake 'em while you work out a way to disguise that signal of yours!" Donnie explained.

"Righteo!" The Fugitoid answered as Donnie dodges the lasers from the Triceratons.

Donnie steers the helicopter away as the Triceratons continue to chase them.

* * *

Mikey and Alopex fly past some pipes in the sewers, still holding onto the professor's arm. Suddenly, a Triceraton comes from out of nowhere and looks at his scanner.

"Yo ugly!" He turns in surprise to see Mikey and Alopex. "Talk to the hand!" Mikey knocks the Triceraton down with the Fugitoid's arm, laughing as he sped away. Alopex turns around to see more of them heading their way.

"Uh, Mikey," She said, nervously.

Mikey turns and looks over his shoulder to see them as well.

The Triceratons fire at them, and they scream flying past them. The invaders began to chase them through the sewers. Mikey flies into a tunnel and shouts in surprise when he sees water at the end of a small opening. He laughs, as an idea began to form in his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Alopex asked.

"Trust me. You're gonna love this!" Mikey answered.

He flies towards the hole and goes in, but it was too small for the Triceratons to fit through.

They crash and there was an explosion as Mikey and Alopex fly away.

* * *

A Triceraton flies into an alley, right above Leo and Yuuki. Leo looks down and tries to distract him, by mimicking the professor's voice. "Oh dear, I'm over here, and it's quite, um, extraordinary."

The Triceraton hears his voice and flies up to the rooftops. Leo pushes Yuuki, telling her to take cover. The two of them hid as the Triceraton lands on the roof.

He looks down only to see the professor's arm. The Triceraton looks at his scanner to see that it was giving off the signal. "Commander, I found the Fugitoid...or existing piece of it."

Leo leaps out from his spot and kicks the Triceraton down from behind, making him crash into the wall.

Yuuki walks up to him. "That is the worst impression of the Fugitoid ever," She tells him, laughing a little.

"I'd like to see you try better," Leo answered.

"One down, 10,000 to go," He puts away his swords and he and Yuuki run towards the professor's arm, grabbing it.

"Come on, professor."

Yuuki climbs onto his shell and they jump off from the rooftops.

* * *

Raph drives his Shell Cycle, with Mona, but Triceratons were flying over them as well. He drives down a bridge and lands in the river.

However, one of Bishops agents were preparing to fire at him from nearby.

"Pawn to Bishop. Targets in sight. Requesting permission to fire, sir."

"Permission granted."

Mona looked behind her to see the Triceraton was closing on them. She grips Raph's shoulder tightly. Raph tries to speed up but the alien was still gaining on them.

"Bishop to Pawn, I repeat, take the shot," Bishop ordered from the agent's headset. The Triceraton grabs Mona's arm and Raph tries to maneuver away from him.

The agent fires. "Yes, sir."

The shot hits the Triceraton, instead of Raph, who is surprised at what happened. "What the?!" He drives away, not taking a chance. Mona looks back, nervously from where the shot was fired. She looked around but saw that there was no one there.

Bishop's agent watched as they drive away.

"Pawn to Bishop one, intervention successful."

* * *

"In test robot starboard. Study confirmed. 12 quadrant, message received, sargent. Continue observation."

In a black van, Bishop walks through, who was talking to his agent on the headset.

"We have confirmation. The turtle creatures, experiment 1 , and the other subjects are in possession of the Fugitoid," He looks at the map in front of him. "And the Triceratons are closing in, but counter measures are in place. Rest assured, my friend, both of us will get what we're after. You have my personal guarantee." 

* * *

Up in the air, Donnie and Venus were still being targeted by the Triceratons.

"Donatello, I'm ready," The Fugitoid speaks. "I've finished creating an inverted sine wave," Donnie dodges the helicopter out of the way from the lasers and the professor continues. "but not a fiber signal. And make me visible to tracking."

"Perfect," Donnie answered. "Now all we have to do is broadcast it. Hang on!"

Donnie flies off, dodging the lasers along the way.

Leo and Yuuki were running along the rooftops. Leo's Shell Cell rings and he answers it.

"Leo, we've worked out of way to cloak the professor's signal. Get to the rendezvous, stat!"

"I'll do my best," Leo tells Donnie. His and Yuuki's eyes widen when they see two Triceratons in front of them. "but that might not be good enough." They began to fire lasers at them. The Triceratons manages to get the Fugitoid's arm from their grasp.

"No!" Leo kicks down a Triceraton and he crashes into an apartment window. Yuuki turns to see the other Triceraton trying to get the Fugitoid arm and she run towards him then kicks the Triceraton down. Leo jumps up to help her until he sees the Triceraton fire lasers at Yuuki. He quickly blocks them with his swords.

He and Yuuki both kick the Triceraton over the edge while Leo grabs the Fugitoid's arm from him.

"Can't we just be friends?" Leo asked, making the Triceraton fall into a dumpster below.

* * *

Raph and Mona drive onto the street as more Triceratons were coming after them. Suddenly, Mikey comes out from a tube, with Alopex.

"Coming through!" Mikey shouted.

He follows Raph as the Triceratons shoot the tube.

"Nice entrance, Mikey," Raph commented. "So much for splitting up."

"It's kind of hard to shake a bunch of flying dinosaurs when they track your every move."

Then the Triceratons fire at Mikey's skateboard, making it inoperable. Mikey hovers over Raph. "I sure hope there's room for four on that thing!"

He and Alopex land on the Shell Cycle. "I mean, four and half," Mikey holds up the Fugitoid's arm.

Donnie sees a traffic light ahead and flies over the streets. A plan was beginning to form in his head as he flies the helicopter above it, surprising the Triceratons. They crash into the traffic light and fall down into the streets below. Mozar growls in anger as he sees Donnie and Venus fly away.

"Quickly, don't lose them!" He ordered to nearby Triceratons and they climb onto the hovercraft, following after the helicopter.

"Faster Raphie, faster!" Mikey exclaimed as they drive into an alley.

"Dead end!" Mikey, Raph, and Alopex shouted and Raph stopped the Shell Cycle. They turn to see the Triceratons flying above them.

"You know, Mikey, I hate running," Raph picks up the Fugitoid's leg. "but I love to rumble."

He and Mikey jump up and kick some Triceratons down while Mona and Alopex do the same. The four run off as the rest of the Triceratons fire at them.

Mona felt a jolt in her stomach and she groans, holding it in pain. She falls down to the ground.

"Mona!" Raph calls out to her in worry.

Alopex quickly went after her and picked Mona up, carrying her on her back, just in time before the Triceraton could get to her and ran off after Mikey with Raph following behind.

"Go, Go, go!" Alopex urges them telling Mikey and Raph to run faster.

The three run off, with the Triceratons firing from behind.

As the Triceratons fly past, they see that the four of them had disappeared. Mikey and Raph peek out from an overhang that was covering a building, climbing down.

"Man, I love being a ninja." Mikey high threes Raph.

Raph and Mikey walk over to where Alopex and Mona were, who was hiding behind a dumpster. Raph kneels down to Mona.

"Kid," Raph asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"She's-" Alopex was cut off as Mona glared at her. She was shaking her head. "She's fine. Just over did it." Alopex tells Raph, hesitantly.

Mikey looks at Alopex then back towards Mona in suspicion. He could tell from her tone of voice that she was lying. But, why? Raph helps Mona up.

"Come on," Raph said. "We need to get back to the others."

As Raph and Mona walked away, from far behind, Mikey walked along beside Alopex.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing," Alopex tells him.

"Come on," Mikey pressed. "Tell me."

"It's nothing too serious. Mona's fine. She's just in a delicate condition right now," Alopex tells him.

"What is it?! Is there something wrong with her? Is that why you lied to Raph?! Come on! Tell me!" Mikey asked. Alopex looks at him, unsure and also a little annoyed. Mikey starts to jump and down, annoying her further. "Tell me! Tell me! I'm not going to stop unless you tell me! Come on, tell me! I'll be your best friend!"

"You're already best friend, Mikey," Alopex laughs at the turtle's persistence.

Mikey stops for a moment then he jumps in front of her and speaks "Then I'll be your boyfriend!"

Alopex came to an immediate stop and looked at him surprised.

"You don't want a freak of nature, like me, as your girlfriend," She said as she looks down.

Mikey looks at her confused. "You're not a freak of nature. Why would you say that about yourself?" He questioned. "To tell ya the truth, I think your beautiful!"

Alopex felt her heart flutter at his words. Ever since they've met, she felt her and Mikey had some kind of connection. "You're just saying that," Alopex replied as she played with a piece of her hair.

"No! I really think you're really pretty and funny!" Mikey tells her. "So what do ya say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Alopex smiles. "Okay."

"Alright!" Mikey cheered. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong with Mona?"

Alopex looks to see that Raph and Mona were further away so they couldn't hear. She gestures Mikey to come closer to her and he leans in.

"Mona's pregnant." Alopex whispered.

Mikey's eyes widen in shock. "I'm gonna be a uncle!-" Mikey manages to shout but, he was cut off as Alopex quickly covers his mouth with her hand. She looks over to see that Raph or Mona hadn't heard him, thankfully.

"She doesn't want Raph to know yet." She tells him.

"Oh, okay," Mikey nods. He smiles. "Raphie's going to be a daddy! And I'm going to be an uncle! I can't believe it!"

* * *

"There, professor," Donnie said as he sees the satellite dish nearby. "That satellite dish array is just what the doctor ordered!"

He lands the helicopter and takes the Fugitoid's head with him, with Venus following behind, keeping an eye out for the Triceratons.

"Righteo. Re-sequencing positronic receptors for digital output stream," Donnie opens the control panel and plugs the professor in.

"Your live, professor," Donnie tells him. "Time to broadcast some serious masking interface."

"Download interfacing," The Fugitoid reported.

The Triceratons were still looking for them using the scanner. "The signal grows stronger," Mozar snorted as he looks up. "They're close."

"Satellites transmitting...now," Then, the signal suddenly disappears from the scanner.

"What?" Mozar demanded as he tries to get it to work. "No!" He throws the scanner away. "Keep searching! We must not lose them!"

Donnie and Venus and the Fugitoid fly away in the helicopter.

* * *

Everyone met up in Central Park, Mikey is smirking at Raph as he hold out his hand. Raph growls and holds up his piece. Donnie adjusts the Fugitoid's head back into place onto his repaired body.

"It's good to have you back in one piece, professor," Donnie commented.

"Yes, I agree, but now we must face reality. If you don't have an alternative plan, I really must surrender myself to the Triceratons," The Fugitoid explained.

"Give us time, we'll think of something, professor," Leo adds.

Alopex tells Venus what happened with Mona. "She what?" Venus asked.

"She had a spell," Alopex tells her.

Venus walks up to Mona and places her hand on her shoulder. "Mona, I know this is hard," She tells her. "But, you have to tell him. This is serious now. You're putting yourself and the baby at risk."

"Tell me what?" Raph questioned as he hears part their conversation.

Mona glares at Venus, shaking her head.

"Mona, he has to know!" Venus insisted.

"Know what?!" Raph growls, in annoyance "Will somebody please tell me what's the shell is going on?!"

Suddenly, a bright light completely engulfs everyone, blinding them.

"Freeze!"

Everyone gives shocked looks to see soldiers, the U.S. Army. They were completely surrounded.

"We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons and place your hands in the air! Or we will open fire!"


	58. Worlds Collide Part Two

"United States Military! Stand where you are and do not move or we will open fire!"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it's out of the frying pan and into the fire," The Fugitoid commented.

"On the ground. Hands behind your head! Assume the position, now!" The army step closer to the group. Leo, Mikey, Yuuki, Venus, Donnie and Mona do as they say, all except for Raph and Alopex.

Alopex was about to reach for her butterfly knives but Mikey shot her a glance telling her not to.

"I got your position right here!" Raph exclaimed. He stabs his sai into two guns, then split kicks the two men. "Neutralize them!"

The army fired at the eight.

"Nice going, Raph!" Leo retorted.

He jumps onto a pole and swings around, knocking down some of the men. Mikey spins his nunchucks as he flips to some of the soldiers and kicks one away, then backflips onto another one's back. The soldier fires his gun uncontrollably, hitting the street lights. Mikey jumps down and Donnie jumps over him, kicking the man away. The soldier drops his gun and Donnie picks it up with his staff.

"Since when do Earth troops have such advanced weapons?" Donnie asked.

He spins it and throws it into another soldier, the Fugitoid ducks as he did.

"Oh dear, I think I prefer to take my chances with the Triceratons," He said.

"Remember, Bishop wants them alive," The commander said as he stops two soldiers from firing. Two cannons appear behind them and it fires at the eight, electrocuting them. They fall to the ground unconscious.

"Oh dear," The Fugitoid falls down, unconscious as well.

"Okay, all clear."

The soldiers walked closer and picked up Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Yuuki, Venus, and Alopex and loaded them into the truck. Two of the soldiers grabbed Raph while another two got Mona. However, Raph was starting to gain consciousness and he struggled to break free from out of the soldier's grasps. Mona was starting to awaken as well.

Only one word came into her mind. She quickly looked up to see the red masked turtle struggling against the soldiers grip on him. Mona tried to open her mouth but only a small squeak came out.

The soldier's grip on her tightened "Shut up freak!"

Mona ignored his threat and tried again. She reached out desperately to the turtle and a sound came out of her mouth that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"RAPHAEL!"

Raph's eyes widen in shock and he turned his head back towards the mutant lizard girl.

"What the?! Mona did you just-!" But Raph was cut off as a soldier punched him in his left eye, knocking him out.

"Raphael!" Mona cried out to him as she tried to break free out of the soldiers hold on her.

"Quickly, tranquilize her!" A soldier ordered.

Mona felt a small prick on her neck and her vision went dark and she collapsed.

* * *

In the lair, Splinter was meditating, quietly. Suddenly, the elevator doors open nearby, making him open his eyes. Casey and April along with Yuuki's parents, Sarah and Michael, stepped out.

"Master Splinter."

"April, Casey, Mr. and Mrs. Winters," He said as they walked up to him. "What news do you bring of my children?"

"Actually, we were kind of hoping they were with you," April said.

Splinter grunts. "I fear for their safety. This is not good, I must collect a few things and then I will go find them," He heads to his room, with the four following him.

"Cool! Where do we start?" Casey commented.

Splinter entered his room. "It will not be necessary for you to accompany me, Mr. Jones," He closes the sliding door, gathering some items.

"But you do know what it's like up there, those horn-headed freaks are everywhere!" Casey protested. Splinter opens his door, preparing to leave.

"Casey's right, no one's allowed out on the streets after dark," Sarah explained.

"We were lucky to make it down here alive." April added.

"That is precisely the point, my friends," Splinter argued as he walks into Donnie's lab. "It's too dangerous."

"But you don't know where to start looking!" April insisted. She takes a Shell Cell from the table. "I can at least help you track them through their Shell Cell signals."

Splinter thought for a moment, perhaps April was right.

"And we've been practicing the moves you've taught us," Sarah inputted.

"You two been practicing ninjitsu?" Casey mocks. "Yeah, right. No way." He places his hand on April's shoulder and she throws him over her shoulder. She grabs a lamp and flips, landing on top of Casey, pinning him down as she presses the lamp against Casey's neck.

"What do you think, Casey Jones?" She asked.

"Ugh, cool move," He groans as she got off of him. "Course, you know I could've stopped ya, just didn't want to hurt you."

"I thought you hated violence?" Michael questioned.

"Not when it comes to our daughter being in danger," Sarah replied.

"I hate to put any of you at risk," Splinter speaks. "But only a fool ignores fate and the strange gifts it offers."

"Well if it's strange gifts you're after, they don't come any stranger than Casey Jones," April said as she elbows Casey in the arm, following after Splinter.

Casey grunts rubbing his arm as he, Sarah and Michael followed after them.

* * *

Yuuki groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She sits up, rubbing her head. She looked around to see that she was in a white room. She also felt a cold draft as well then looked to see that she was wearing a white gown and nothing else. Feeling a bit self conscious, Yuuki tried to cover herself as she brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Yuuki sat in silence, worried about what had happened to Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Venus, Mona, Alopex, and especially Leo.

Suddenly, a door opened up, and two soldiers walked in.

Yuuki backed away as they got closer to her. "Where are my brothers and friends?!" She demanded.

The soldiers grabbed Yuuki by her arms and dragged her out. For a while, Yuuki walked down the hallway with the soldiers guarding her until they stopped at a door. One of the soldiers opened it, while the other pushes Yuuki inside. As she was shoved in, the soldiers close the door behind her.

She sees that she's in another white room.

"Yuuki?" Yuuki hears Leo's voice call out to her from behind.

Yuuki quickly turns around "Leo!" She shouted out in relief. But, she immediately stops when she sees that Leo was wearing nothing, no knees and elbow pads, wristbands or even his blue mask. Yuuki blushed and quickly shifted her gaze away from the turtle.

"On my gosh, your naked!" She stammered nervously.

"Well, at least I still have my dignity," He tells her. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Yuuki walked over and sits down next to him on the bench, that Leo was sitting on.

"Where are we?" She asked. "What about the professor?"

"I don't know," Leo tells her .

"We need to find a way out of here," Yuuki said. "We need to find the others."

"Already tried," Leo explained. "The room's completely inescapable."

"What about the door?" Yuuki asked .

"Tried it," Leo tells her.

"Any vents?"

"Too small," Leo replied.

" What about-" Yuuki was cut off by Leo. "Believe me, I've tried everything. The room is completely built so nothing can get out."

"Then we're trapped. " Yuuki said.

"Hey, at least we're alive," Leo assured her. "I just hope the others are okay."

"Me too," Yuuki commented.

Suddenly, the doors opened up again. Leo wrapped his arm around Yuuki's waist pulling her close to him, protectively, as they see four soldiers come into the room. Four more people walked in. Leo and Yuuki eyes widen in surprise to see Donnie, Venus, Mikey and Alopex, who were completely stripped and weaponless as well. Alopex was wearing the same white gown as Yuuki. They see that Raph and Mona aren't with them.

"Don, where's Raph?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, we all got separated," Donnie said.

"Where's our brother!?" Mikey shouted angrily as he steps towards the guards.

One of them shocks Mikey with a stick, knocking him down.

"Mikey!" Alopex cried out as she ran to him.

"He'll be out, once we're done with him," One of the soldiers said.

The four left the room, leaving the group alone.

Donnie and Venus walked over to Leo and Yuuki "I'm glad to see that you're okay," He tells them. Donnie and Venus sit down on a bench near them.

Then the doors open again, and Mona was shoved roughly inside, wearing the same gown as well.

"Mona!" Venus called out to her.

"Raph!" Mona shouted, ignoring her "Raphael!" She cried out as she banged on the door with her hands.

Leo, Donnie, Venus, and Mikey and Alopex looked at her in shock to see her talking.

Venus stands up and walks over to her "He's going to be okay Mona," She tries to reassure her.

"Raphie!" Mona still ignored, still banging on the door. "Raphael!"

Venus reached out and turned Mona around to face her "Mona, you need to calm down," She tells her.

"Raphael!" Mona shouted, panicking.

A sharp slap was heard as Mona felt her cheek sting as Venus slapped her.

Mona turned to her, tearing up and slightly shaking a little. Donnie walked over to them. "Venus, what the shell?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"It was the only way to calm her down," She answered sheepishly.

Mona hiccuped as tears ran down her face. She looked down "Raphie," She said.

Then the doors open again and two guards came in holding Raph. They threw him to the floor and left. Mona rushed over to him "Raphie!" She exclaimed happily. Raph groans as looks at her. Mona cringes when she sees that his left eye was black and was starting to swell a little.

"So I wasn't dreaming," Raph said. "You can talk."

"Yeah," Mikey said "It's a surprise to us as well."

"I guess her vocal cords healed," Donnie explained.

Raph turns to Mona and cups her cheek, gently with his hand "Say something again,"

Mona looks at him for a moment. She was scared for what she was going to say next. But, he had to know... Mona takes his hand off of her cheek and lowers it to her stomach and places Raph's hand on it.

"Baby..." Mona replied.

Raph's eyes widen in shock as well as Leo's as they heard what Mona had said.

" Wait a minute, what did she just say? " Leo asked, shocked.

Mona was nervous as she looked at Raph waiting for him to respond or say anything. But, he only had a stunned look on his face.

"Are you...mad?" Mona cringed.

"I'm just shocked," Raph tells her. "This is why you've been acting weird?" Mona nodded. "Why didn't you tell me or give me a hint or something? He asked.

"I was scared." Mona tells him.

"Of what?" Raph asked.

"Scared that you would leave me" Mona answered. "If you found out. You didn't want kids."

"I'm not mad, " Raph tells her. Mona gives him a surprised look. "I'm just a little hurt that you didn't trust me."

"I'm sorry," Mona said.

" I'm not," Raph said. Mona looks at him confused. Raph pulls her close to him and hugs her. "I'm going to be a dad!" Raph replied happily.

"Aww, what a touching moment," A voice said on the intercom.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise realizing that they were being watched. Mona's eyes widen fear when she recognizes the voice. It was _him_. He was going to hurt her again.

She held her head in her hands and covered her ears trying to block the voice out. "No, no, no, NO!" She screamed.

"Mona!" Raph shouted worried.

"You've been a naughty girl, experiment 1," The voice said. "Why did you run away?"

"Her name is Mona!" Raph growls. Mona hid behind him.

"You gave her a name?" The voice laughs evilly.

"Who are you?!" Leo demanded.

"You call me, Bishop," The voice answered. "I'm that girl's creator, or what you can call, her father."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I created her, and grew her from a test tube made out of my genetics with a little help from your little friends the Utroms of course, with their ooze, that I luckily found. I raised her to be the perfect weapon for my forces," Bishop said.

"Now, that you're all here. You all are going to give me what I want."

"And what exactly is that?" Leo questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I want you all to mate. So I can create an army," Bishop said.

The turtles give a look in shock while the girls blushed, completely speechless.

"We're not going to play your sick games!" Leo shouted.

"You have one hour," Bishop said.

Then the intercom cuts off. Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Mikey groans.

* * *

In an alley close by, Splinter pulls open a manhole cover. April, Casey, Sarah and Michael were wearing dark blue jumpsuits. April was wearing her hair down. Splinter turns to them.

"Now listen," He tells them. "The way of invisibility takes a lifetime to master. Circumstances, however, require us to train as we go. Observe and Learn. Lesson One."

He flips past a searchlight and lands to a door nearby. He gestures to the others to follow him. April does the same as does Sarah.

"Do I have to do exactly all those moves?" Michael asked.

"Will you hurry up!?" Sarah hissed.

Michael looked around and climbed out then tried to flip over towards Splinter and the two girls but landed horribly on his butt. Sarah groans, face palming herself. She reached down and grabbed Michael by his shoulders pulling him out of sight. The group turned to Casey.

"Don't' look so hard," Casey commented smugly. He runs to them, but knocks down a trashcan in the process. It rolls down at the end of the alley.

"Leave it to Casey Jones to put the crash in the crash course," April commented, sarcastically.

A Triceraton turns around at the noise.

"What was that?!"

Several Triceratons fly towards the open manhole cover.

"Sir, I think it came from down there." They blast at the manhole cover, making it large enough for them to fit. "Fan out, search pattern Tri Zeta 9. If someone's hiding down there..." Their voice echoes as they went deeper into the sewers. Splinter and the others were hiding in the dark by the door. He had his hands covering April and Casey's mouths.

"Lesson two the way of silence."

* * *

Back in the room the group, nobody said a word or moved. Bishop's voice comes back on the intercom.

"I'm disappointed,"

"We're not going to give you what you want." Leo declared.

"Yeah, you can find your super army some where else!" Mikey shouted. "Not us!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Bishop replied.

Suddenly, a strange gas started to come out of the vents and started to engulf the room. Everyone coughed and tried to hold their breaths trying not to breathe the gas in.

"Don't breath it in! It's some sort of knock out gas!" Donnie explained.

But, it was already too late, Yuuki suddenly started to feel dizzy and started to wobble.

"Why is the room spinning?" She asked, dazed. She falls down to the floor, asleep.

"Yuuki!" Leo called out to her. He coughs as he accidentally breathed in the gas.

Soon, the rest fall to the floor as well. Everyone was unconscious.

* * *

In a lab, the Fugitoid was wheeled in along with the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, and Alopex. They arranged the eight in a circle and Raph opens his eyes. The others start to wake up as well, but they soon found out that they weren't' alone in the room. Someone was in the dark, toying with the equipment.

"Where are we?" Leo questioned as a bright light came on, blinding him a bit.

Mona looked around and her eyes widen in fear to see that it was a lab.

"At the end of the line for you all," He hears as the soldiers walked away.

"It's me you want," The Fugitoid protested. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Actually, professor, it's _you_ I don't want," Bishop answered, pointing a finger at him.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked, behind him.

"Well, Donatello, I'm the man the government relies upon for certain...projects," Bishop holds a syringe. "the kind of projects they rather not dirty their own hands with."

"Hey," Raph speaks up. "How do you know Donnie's name? And the professor?"

"I know _all your names,_ Raphael, and much much more." Mikey, Yuuki, and Leo glance at each other in confusion.

"And yet we know nothing about you," Leo interjected.

"How rude is that?" Mikey questioned.

"Very well, Michelangelo," Bishop steps up to him holding a buzz saw in his hand toward the turtle's face. "When you scream my name, pleading to make the pain stop, begging for mercy, you may call me Bishop." He smirks, evilly. Mikey gulps.

"I...I don't understand it," The Fugitoid said, confused. "Everybody has always been after me in the past."

"Actually, Professor Honeycutt," Bishop walks over to him. "You're a value commodity, to a certain interested party." The doors open to reveal, General Blanque and the Federation.

"Hello professor."

"General Blanque?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Great," Raph groans. "That's the guy that was chasing down the Fugitoid back on D'Hoonib!"

"What's he want?" Mikey questioned then turns towards the Fugitoid. "Oh, right."

"Escort the professor back to the lab agent Bishop has so graciously provided us with," Bishop ordered the troops. A soldier starts to wheel the robot away.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, General Blanque, you have your robot. Our deal is concluded," Bishop explained.

"Yes, the Federation thanks you and your government for the assistance. The professor's teleportal device will finally be ours. And with it, the Federation will once and for all annihilate the accursed Triceratons. Our ultimate victory is at hand!"

"Do as you will the others," Blanque laughs evilly.

"No!" The Fugitoid cried out as the doors closed.

"Attention all Federation units, we have the Fugitoid. Commence operation Broken Horn."

* * *

In space, the Triceratons were still above Earth. As they were about to leave, they were ambushed by Federation ships and were now fighting against the ships. Zanramon recognizes the ships in his throne room.

"The Federation? Here?" He asked. There was an explosion, knocking him and Mozar back. "But that's impossible!" Zanramon shouted in anger as he stands up.

Blanque appeared on the screen.

"Caught you with your horns down, didn't I, Zanramon?" Zanramon and Mozar give a look in shock.

"There's no where to run this time," Blanque finished.

"We Triceratons never run! We fight as we live, with honor and nobility!" Zanramon declared as he turns to Mozar. "This is all your fault! Why did you not foresee this attack?"

"But, Prime Leader, you ordered me to direct all our resources to search for the Fugitoid!" Mozar protested.

"Search no further," Blanque explained, gesturing towards the Fugitoid behind him. "He's right here."

"Whaaat?!"

"No!"

"Surrender now or face certain destruction," Blanque demanded.

"We never surrender, Federation scum! We will fight to the last Triceraton! All ships attack!" All the ships that were on board the home world were deployed and fired at the Federation ships.

"This is General Blanque, we're done hiding gentlemen. Deploy all Federation deep cover fighters!" Ships appear from the explosion of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Blast the Triceraton scum to the far side of the galaxy!"

They fire at the bases in the sky. Splinter, April and Casey along with Sarah and Michael watched the explosions.

"Whoa, check it out," Casey pointed out.

"We must not get distracted," Splinter tells them and begins to walk away. "Come." April and Sarah followed after him.

"Man, I wish I had my hockey mask," Casey complained as he touched his cheek. "Feel kind of naked without it."

"I don't know," April explained. "I like being able to see your face for a change."

"Yeah? No kidding?" Casey questioned, smiling.

The two of them hear Splinter clearing his throat. The look to see him, Sarah and Michael frowning at them.

"Right," April looks down at her tracker. "Well, the good news is, the Shell Cell signal is less than a mile away. The bad news, it's coming from across the river," She points over at the destroyed bridge.

"Then we must find another way across," Splinter looks around and sees a canoe.

* * *

Back with the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona and Alopex. Bishop smirks as he brings the machines down.

"You're making a big mistake, Bishop," Raph tells him angrily. "You can't trust the Blanque guy, he's no better than the Triceratons."

Bishop pushes him a bit. "Federations, Triceratons, it makes little difference to me. I help one destroy the other," "and they promise to give me what I need and leave the Earth alone. But enough talk," He turns to them. "Time for your dissection."

"Uh, guys," Donnie asked, nervously. "You know how I like to take apart the toaster to see how it works? Well, I suddenly know how the toaster feels."

As the machine started to scan Donnie, Bishop turned to Mona and walked over to her. Mona struggled to get free from her restraints, but failed. She felt Bishop grab her cheeks forcibly making her turn her head to look at him.

"Leave her alone!" Raph growls. "If you do anything to her, I'll make you regret it!"

" You already gave me what I wanted," Bishop replied. "What further use do I have of you?" He pulled out a scalpel and inched it closer to her stomach.

" Stop! Don't do it!" Donnie and Venus shouted.

Mona shakes her head. "No, please no!" She screamed as she felt the blade touch her skin, pressing down.

"Mona!" Raph called out to her.

" HEY!" Alopex roared at Bishop. He stops and turns to her. "If you want something interesting. Why don't you scan me!?" She shouted.

"What's so special about you?" Bishop laughs.

"I'm a hybrid," Alopex answered.

Everyone give her confused looks, especially Mikey. She was a hybrid? Bishop stared at her in silence.

"Scan me if you don't believe me," She said.

Bishop walked over and set up another scanner and turned it on. It scanned Alopex.

Bishop looks at the screen. His eyes widen in surprise, intrigued by the results. "Fascinating, you're DNA shows that you're part fox and also part wolf. "

"Yeah, yeah, don't look so excited," Alopex deadpanned. She down to the floor, sadly. "It only gave me nothing but trouble, where I'm from. "

Mikey looked at Alopex silently. Then Donnie's results appeared on the screen.

"And the turtle's genetic mutation is virtually identical to that of the only other specimen I've been able to find, but yours is not. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"What are you rambling on about?" Yuuki asked.

"Other specimen?" Donnie questioned.

"What you talking about, Willis?" Mikey demanded.

Bishop walks over and pulls a handle and the cabinet opens to reveal, Leatherhead. He was covered in bandages and wires.

"Leatherhead?!" Mikey murmurs in shock.

Leatherhead raises his head reaches out to Mikey, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Underneath the Triceratons and Federation, Splinter, April, Casey, Sarah and Michael were in a canoe while Casey was rowing it.

"Why do I have to be the one to row?" Casey complained.

"Hey, I can't help it that you suck at rock, paper scissors," Michael replied.

"Shell Cell signals hasn't move in awhile, which means the guys might be held captive...or unconscious," April explained.

"Yeah, either that or they're-" April, Sarah, Michael and Splinter give Casey a look. "Uh, never mind."

The Federation circle the Triceraton base, firing in every direction. One of them fires a missile, which expanded into mini rockets. They fire at the base, shaking it.

"Anti-gravity generators, negative function!" A Triceraton soldier exclaimed. "I can't hold it any longer. Abandon ship, abandon ship!"

The ship goes down into the water, but also creates a massive tidal wave as well. It was heading towards Casey and the others. Casey sees it and stops rowing.

"Uh, Splinter, can you teach us any ninja tricks for dealing with that?" He points towards the wave and the others look in shock. They scream and Casey hugs them protectively as the wave came crashing down on them and the canoe.

The boat was completely destroyed as pieces of it floated away. Splinter surfaces, taking a deep breath. April, Sarah and Michael resurface as well.

"Are you alright?" Splinter asked as April shakes her hair.

"We're fine," April answered.

"Got water up my nose," Michael replied.

"Well, at least you didn't drown," Sarah commented.

"Ouch, babe." Michael said, a little hurt.

"How about you, Casey?" April asked. But, he didn't answer. Everyone looked around to see that he hadn't't surfaced yet. "Casey?"

"Casey!" April exclaimed as takes a deep breath and dived down into the river. She swims for a bit before seeing a silhouette of someone, floating nearby by, it was Casey. She dives after him as he sinks and grabs him by his neck, using one arm to swim back up. Splinter, Sarah, and Micheal helped them as they dragged Casey to shore and placed him down. April presses his chest, starting to do CPR.

"Come on, breathe!" She pressed and grabs Casey's face, giving him mouth to mouth. Casey coughs up some water and sits up.

"Yes!" April exclaimed as she hugs him.

"So," Casey coughs. "this kissing thing's getting to be a habit." April pushes him away and crossed her arms. Her and the others glared at him. He sits up in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

Back with Bishop, he is cleaning one of the machines. "Years of research and I've never seen an mutation like yours. Or that of your crocodilian friend over there," He drags the machine over Mikey. "Finding the exact source of your mutation is going to accelerate my ability to create an army of super soldiers," He cuts off a piece of the examination table. Mikey screams as he did.

"Leave him alone!" Alopex shouted.

"Pity you won't survive the next two minutes," Bishop chuckles evilly.

* * *

"Whatever this place is," Splinter asked as they arrive at a warehouse. "It seems abandoned now."

They sneak into an alley.

"Yeah?" Casey whispered. "Well if it's abandoned, what are we sneaking around for?" He asked, loudly.

April scanner beeps. "I don't get it, according to the scanner, we should be right on top of them. But there's nothing here."

Splinter kneels down and sniffs. "Nothing on the surface, perhaps, but what about below ground?" He questioned.

Casey thinks as if he was remembering something. "Wait, when I was drowning before, I was heading towards a bright light."

April scoffed as she waves her hand. "Oh don't be so melodramatic."

"What?" Casey asked in confused before he waves his hands. "No, not that. There really was a light down there." They look towards the river.

"An underwater entrance, perhaps?" Splinter pondered.

They dive into the water and head towards the light that Casey saw. They see an underwater tunnel and enter it. As they made it inside, they see that it was a docking bay.

"Attention, gamma squadron docking bay 12. Gamma squadron, gamma docking bay 12," A voice said as the five surface. April looks to see soldiers were keeping watch nearby.

"How do we get past all those guards?" She whispered.

Splinter throws his staff catching the two guard's attention.

"What was that?" The two walk towards the sound seeing the staff in the water. Splinter rushes behind them from the shadows. He kicks a guard down and punches him. Then he kicks the other one down and he falls to the floor. Splinter walks over and picks his staff up. The others get out from the water.

"Aw, you hogged all the goons," Casey complained.

April, Sarah, and Michael picked up the guards guns.

"Plenty more where those came from," April assured him, handing him a gun. She holds one out to Splinter. "Master Splinter?"

"No thank you," He tells her. "It would only slow me down."

* * *

They run down the hallway and stop at a corner of an intersection. April uses the scanner and points towards the location. Splinter peeks around the corner to see a guard standing by the door.

"Miss O'Neil?"

April flips in front of the guard firing the gun, blasting the light in the hallway, making it pitch black. Grunts and punches are heard. The door opens, revealing the guard is knocked out and April standing over him. Splinter looks up at Casey.

"She's good," Casey commented. The group walk to the door and close it behind them. They see that the room was a storage room.

"They are not here," Splinter pointed out as April's scanner begins to beep more violently.

"Yo, April, I think that scanner of yours is busted," Casey whispered as she walks towards a closet. She opens the door to find the turtles, Yuuki's, and Alopex weapons, masks, clothes, and Shell Cells.

"I'd say it's working perfectly," April answered.

Splinter sniffs around. "Wait, they are near, we must continue to search the facility."

"No point in leaving empty handed," Casey said as he grabs the weapons, masks, clothes, and Shell Cells, storing them in a duffle bag. He reaches out and grabs a canister. "Hey, what's this thing?" He presses the nozzle and gas comes out of it, spraying everyone. They cough and Splinter quickly takes it away from him.

"Something best left out of your hands, Casey Jones."

* * *

The walk deeper into the facility,but then, Splinter stops and sniffs the air. He holds up his staff, stopping the others.

"This hall way is laden with danger. We must proceed with caution," He pulls out the small fire extinguisher and sprays the hallways, revealing green lasers.

"We must execute our movements with exact precision," He jumps up onto the wall and then to the floor and backflips out of the hallway. He turns to the others.

Casey's mouth drops and April follows Splinter's exactly movements, landing safely. "Wha?!" Casey exclaimed in shock.

Sarah and Michael went. Sarah bend down then flipped over the lasers with Michael follow from behind as they tried to dodge the lasers. As Sarah crouched down low to crawl under the lasers, she felt that someone was staring at her. Sarah turned around towards Michael.

"Stop staring at my butt,"

"I-I'm not!" Michael stammered. "I might have glanced," He said as stared but quickly diverted his eyes away.

Sarah rolled her eyes then she flipped over the laser making it to safely. She turned towards Michael to see that he was halfway there.

"Hurry up!" She called out to him.

As Michael stepped over the laser, turning around to dodge another. Splinter, April, and Sarah saw that something was crawling up Michael's back and into his blue jumpsuit, a rat. Sarah gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

Michael immediately stopped as he felt the rat crawl in his suit. He twitched and shivered as he tried to dodge the lasers, nearly setting one off. Eventually, he makes it to he other side of the hallway. The rat slips out from Michael's jumpsuit and scurries away.

"Must be a cousin of yours," Michael replied sarcastically.

April gestures Casey to follow. He gives a nervous look. Casey jumps up and lands on his butt.

"Come on, Casey," April pressed. "You can do it." He awkwardly does a handstand, landing on his stomach.

"I know you can do this, Casey," Splinter encourages him.

"Almost there," April said and Casey jumps to them, wobbling. The others catch him as he falls back. However, Donnie's staff falls from the bag and goes through the lasers. Casey cringes. "Oops."

The alarm goes off and soldiers immediately start running towards the noise. The others glare at Casey.

Casey shrugs sheepishly. "Hey, it's not like I meant to trip the alarm!"

"Silence," Splinter tells him.

When the guards get to the hallway, the five had vanished. They look around in confusion, but on alert.

"The intruders can't have gone far. Spread out and search. Go!"

From below, the group crawl through an air duct underneath the hallway. "Their scent, grow stronger up ahead." Splinter explained.

* * *

Mikey shivers as Bishop holds up the buzz saw. "Sorry I can't administer a sedative," Bishop explained. "but it might corrupt my findings." He turns the saw on and inches it closer towards Mikey.

"I can't look!" Mikey exclaimed. He closes his eyes and looked away.

"Stop!" Alopex pleaded. "Don't do it!"

"For the sacrifice you're about to make, your country thanks you, Michelangelo," Bishop said.

The air duct opens and Splinter, April, Casey, Sarah and Michael climb out of it.

"No!" Splinter exclaimed.

Bishop turns around in shock. "What? Another mutation?" He asked. He looks to the guards who where watching nearby by. "Stop them!"

Splinter growls at Bishop and jumps on top of the guards running towards the agent. "Keep away from my son!" He kicked Bishop to the wall and Mikey gives a shock look.

Casey smacks a guard with his bat while April kicks the other one away.

"Whoa, Master Splinter, talk about cutting it close," Mikey commented.

Splinter uses his staff to cut his restraints off. "Help me release your brothers," They run over to them and Splinter cuts Raph free while Mikey uses the machine to free Donnie. Then he turned to Alopex and freed her as well.

"It is alright now, Raphael," Splinter tells Raph as he steps down. Raph walked over and freed Mona.

"We can't leave without the Fugitoid," Donnie explained as he helped Venus.

"Don't worry we won't," Leo said as April sets him free. He runs up to Yuuki, freeing her as well.

"Oh, Leatherhead," Mikey said as he runs up to the crocodile, undoing his restraints. "Can you hear me, buddy?"

Leatherhead opens his eyes. "My...friend."

"I didn't think we'd ever seen you again!" Mikey exclaimed as he sits up. "The last time I saw you, our old lair caved in on you."

Leatherhead stands up. "Well," He chuckles. "I am very think skinned, quite literally."

The door opens to reveal more guards.

"Get them!" Bishop demanded.

April, Casey, Sarah, and Michael dealt with the guards. They began to fire laser and everyone took cover behind some columns before throwing a smoke bomb at the door.

"Wake up, Raphie," Casey throws a bag at Raph's feet. "Christmas came early this year."

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Yuuki and Alopex gathered their weapons, masks, and clothes.

"Thank you, Santa," Raph said as he spins his sais. The turtles, Yuuki, Alopex, Mona, and Venus jump into the smoke. Raph kicks down a guard. Donnie hits one with his staff. Mikey pulls a guard away and disarms one before knocking him down. Leatherhead punches a guard and throws one. The rest of the guards run away in fear. Bishop stands up, now awake and sees them running.

"Cowards," He growls and adjusts his tie. He walks up to Splinter. The turtles, Yuuki, Alopex, Mona, Venus, Leatherhead, April, Casey, Sarah and Michael jump in front of him getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's take care of this guy and get out of here," Raph said. "We need to find the Fugitoid!"

"Bishop, you want a genetic sample?" Mikey asked, running towards Bishop. "Sample this!" He lunges at Bishop, but he grabs Mikey's arm and throws him over his shoulder. He lands on the examination table and Bishop pulls a restraint over him, kicking up the saw. He catches it in his hand.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter shouted.

"Mikey!" Alopex shouted.

"Anyone moves," Leo and Raph steps closer but Splinter held them back. "And you can say goodbye to Michelangelo." Bishop inches the saw dangerously towards Mikey.

Mikey shakes as he begins to sweats nervously.

"Oh man, I really hate goodbyes."


	59. Worlds Collide Part Three

Mikey cringes as Bishop inches the saw closer. "Watch where you're waving that buzz saw, pal!"

"Stay back, all of you," Bishop warned. "Or this will be the end of Michelangelo. Your brother's life is in grave danger and you should have learned by now that I mean what I say." However, Mikey manages to get his leg free.

"Yow, mommy!" Mikey shouted as he kicks Bishop away from him. "And should have learned by now to never take your eyes off of me!"

"Get him!" Raph yelled.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and April and Casey charged towards Bishop.

Yuuki turned to Venus and Alopex "V, you protect Mona," She said. "Ali, you're with me."

"Got it." Venus nodded.

"Don't call me that," Alopex groans. Yuuki and Alopex run towards Bishop as well, leaving Venus with Mona.

Bishop throws the saw at Mikey, but, Leo jumps in and deflects it with his swords. Bishop moves out of the way and Leo jumps behind him. Bishop dodges Leo's slices and Raph yells charging at him, but, Bishop grabs his arm. He blocks Leo's swords with Raph's sai and Raph Bishop throws Raph over Leo. Then Bishop backflips away from them and lands safely, but Casey jumps in with a baseball bat, which Bishop easily moves away from Casey's swings and he hits the bottles instead. Bishop dodges a swing and blocks with a fire extinguisher. He sprays it at Casey then at Leo and Raph when they jump to him.

Casey coughs and backs away. Bishop disarms arm then grabs a taser and flips over Casey and electrocutes him. Casey falls to his knees onto the floor.

"Casey!" April shouted and she jumps to kick at Bishop. But, he moves in front of her. He strikes at her but Donnie blocks it with his staff and knocks the taser out of Bishop's hands. April runs over to Casey to check on him while Donnie fights with Bishop. "Oh no."

Mikey jumps from behind and grabs Casey's baseball bat with his nunchuck, but, Bishop throws it in the air. Donnie catches it with his staff while Bishop dodges a swing from Mikey. Donnie holds out Mikey's nunchuck to him, while blocking Bishop with Casey's bat. Bishop jumps away from them and Leo, Yuuki, Raph, Mikey and Alopex advance on him from behind, surrounding him. Bishop blocks Raph, Alopex and Mikey, kicking them away. Leo and Yuuki jump over the three, swinging their weapons at Bishop.

Bishop grabs Leo's sword as he kicks Yuuki away then grabs Donnie's weapon as Donnie swings at him. He throws Leo's sword to the ceiling, then traps the two turtles to the floor, standing on their weapons. "You have no idea what you're up against," He tells them. Bishop jumps up and grabbed Leo's sword from the ceiling. He jumps down to strike at Donnie but Splinter blocks it with his staff.

"I suggest you surrender," Splinter tells him. Splinter jumps and strikes Bishop, who blocks every blow with Leo's sword. Raph uses his sai to disarm Bishop and throws the sword to Leo. Leo jumps and catches it, landing in front of Bishop. Yuuki is behind him while Raph and Splinter were at his right and left.

"You are outnumbered," Splinter pointed out.

"Perhaps," Bishop commented, dodging a swing from Mikey, Alopex, and Donnie. Then he moves behind Donnie. "But never outclassed." Donnie swings at him from behind, Bishop moves away again. Leo charges at him and strikes, making Bishop crash into Leatherhead, who restrains him with his arms.

"Let me go!" Bishop demanded. "Let me go!" He pushes against an examination table, making it fall and hit Leatherhead in the stomach. Bishop jumps, running on the tables across from them.

"Bishop's got a little quickness in him," Mikey pointed out as Bishop grabs a case, which contained the turtles, Mona's, Venus, Yuuki's and Alopex's DNA inside. He opens the door and turns to the group.

"Until we meet again and we will," Bishop tells them. "Count on it."

He runs away, closing the doors behind him. Raph runs to go after him, but Leo stops him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, Raph, we've got to find the Fugitoid."

Raph turned back towards the door where Bishop left. The next time he sees Bishop he is gonna pay him back tenfold for what he did to his brothers, Yuuki, Venus, Alopex. Especially, for what he did to Mona. Raph promised himself.

He walked over Mona "You okay, kid?" He asked.

Mona smiled and nodded. She takes Raph's hand and places it on her stomach. "We both are," She said.

Splinter's ears perked straight up and his eyes widen in shock hearing what Mona had said. He never thought it would happen, especially to one of his sons. Tears of happiness began to appear in his eyes.

He was a grandfather.

* * *

In space, the Triceratons and Federation were still fighting against each other.

"Tri fighters to battle stations," Mozar ordered. "Prime shields to maximum power!"

"Mozar," Zanramon demanded. "Report."

Mozar turns to him. "Yes, Prime Leader," He kneels. "the shields back up to ninety percent. Our defenses are-"

"Silence! The fate of our entire race depends on your efforts to find the Fugitoid and you have yet to bring me results!" Zanramon exclaimed angrily, with his hands on his hips.

"Prime Leader, there is a war raging around us," Mozar protested, standing up.

"Don't you dare!" Zanramon pushes him back down. "Bring me results, Mozar, or by the Horn of Hagaleah, I will see you disgraced and dishonored," He ranted as he walked away. Mozar sneers at him.

* * *

Back at the military base, General Blanque was trying to grab the teleportal plans from the Fugitoid who was strapped to a table. Large wires were connected to his chest plate to the computers.

"How close are we?" Blanque asked a robot.

"All connections are active, General," It reported. "We should have full access momentarily."

"You should have known better than to try to hide from me," Blanque tells the Fugitoid, turning to him. "Your teleportal plans are mine, professor! We're going to break you."

"No, no, please!" Fugitoid pleaded.

"Sir, I'm lowering the firewalls to get to the main frame full access," The robot explained. "We've almost got it." The computer screen turns red. "Yes, we've done it! We're through. Defense protocols deactivated." Blueprints of the Fugitoid's body appear on every screen in the room.

"Ah, perfect," Blanque said in satisfaction.

"We have full access to his database browser," The robot tells him.

"With the designs of the teleportal in our hands, not only will we use it to completely destroy the Triceratons, but nothing will stop us from conquering half the known galaxies!" Blanque declared. "Let the annihilation begin!"

"Once the teleportal plans are ours, begin preparations to teleport explosives to the very heart of the Triceraton home world," He ordered.

" Yes, sir," But, a big red X appears over the Fugitoid's blueprints. "Um sir, there seems to be a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Blanque demanded.

"The teleportal plans, they're-they're not here," The robot said.

"Not here?! Then-then where are they?!" Blanque asked.

"I erased them."

"What?!" Blanque questioned, looking at the Fugitoid with disbelief.

"Before I returned to Earth, I knew you'd never believe me," The Fugitoid explained. "so I needed to give you access of my memory so you could see for yourself that they're really gone," Blanque gives a look in shock as he looks at the computers. The Fugitoid lifts his head. "Now if you'll excuse me." His body sparks along the wires connected to him. The screen starts to glow green with an alien language written in white.

"Sir, it's taking over our system," The robot tells the general.

"Shut it down!" Blanque shouted.

"It's too late, he's locked us out."

The Fugitoid's restraints unlock and he sits up. "You voted your entire mainframe to me. I'm inside the system. I am the system," His voice echoes in the room. "As you should have remember, general, I designed most of the Federation mainframe for you."

"No! Stop him!" Blanque yelled as he tried to unplug the Fugitoid, but is shocked.

"I'm sorry, general, I cannot allow you to disconnect me. Not just yet," The Fugitoid explained.

* * *

In a hallway, the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, Mona, Alopex, Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey, and Sarah and Michael walked down, trying to find the Fugitoid.

"I know the professor is somewhere in this rat maze. Oh, sorry Master Splinter," Donnie said.

"Maybe they moved him," April suggested.

Suddenly, the screens next to them turn green.

"Um, maybe not," Donnie said. "Look!"

"What the?" Raph asked, surprised.

The Fugitoid appears on the screen broadcasting to the entire world, the Triceratons, and the Federations.

"To all the people of the planet Earth."

"It's the professor!" Donnie exclaimed.

"And the warring nations orbit above, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I am Professor Honeycutt and not so very long ago, I tried to create an instantaneous transportation system called the teleportal. A device intended to bring people together. An invention to be used for peace, but instead it has become the prize in an insane and never-ending war. Now I make the Federation and Triceraton to forces hear me. The plans for the teleportal are gone."

A Triceraton soldier tried to shut off the message, but failed. "Sir, it's on all frequencies!"

"Scan him, you idiots!" Mozar shouted. "Get those teleportal plans!"

"It is because of me that this insane war has come to this planet. And so, it is left to me to put things right."

At the EPF base, Bishop walks into the room. "I have completely eradicated the technical specifications of the teleportal device jamming my memory circuit," He walks up to an agent, who tries but fails to shut off the message.

"Sir, it's jamming all of our lines, interfering with all phases of research."

Bishop looks at the screen, seeing the Fugitoid. "It's that tin toy the Federation was after. Reboot the system and clear it," He pulls out the case. "I need those cell samples analyzed immediately. The turtles and their little girlfriends are gonna help me with my work, whether they like it or not."

* * *

The group continued to walk down the hallway, looking for the Fugitoid.

"Just how big is this creepy underground garage?" Raph questioned.

"It's gonna take forever to find the professor," Mikey complained.

Then Donnie sees a control panel.

"Maybe not. Now that he's broadcasting, maybe I can hack into the system and trace where the signal is coming from," He explained, typing away. A map appears on the screen in front of them showing a red dot.

"Got it!"

* * *

On the Triceraton home world, Mozar was looking at the blueprints of the Fugitoid but had the same results, nothing.

"I don't believe it!" He snorted. "He's telling the truth."

Zanramon appears in his throne room and turns to Mozar. "Mozar," He stands up. "Report."

Mozar turns to him. "The teleportal plans are not with the Fugitoid."

"It's...it's some kind of Federation trick!" Zanramon exclaimed and his eyes widen when he sees the Federation ships.

"Sever all links with the Fugitoid's transmission and go full alert!"

"Yes, Prime Leader. Purge the Fugitoid's signal from the system. Rebooting now." The computer turns off. "All ships, defensive maneuvers!"

* * *

Blanque looks in shock as the Fugitoid starts to power down. "My work here is almost done," His voice started to sound weaker. "And so that you won't...go away empty handed, I...do have one last gift, to ensure that you learned the ways of...of harmony, may peace prevail."

His body sparks again and the screens turn red, blowing up the computers.

"Sir, he's uploaded a virus," The robot explained. "It's overloading all of our systems."

"We can't let it spread to the fleet! Initiate base isolation sequence!"

The turtles and the others were running down the hallway when they see the screens turn red as well. They stop running.

"Aw geez, what now?" Raph asked.

Then the screens exploded.

"Hit the deck!" Leo shouted and they ducked to the floor. Leo shielded Yuuki, Raph shielded Mona, Donnie covered Venus, Mikey threw himself over Alopex while her tail tried to protect the both them, Leatherhead protected Splinter, April, Casey, Sarah and Michael.

The smoke clears, Leatherhead throws the debris off of everyone and they stand up.

"Okay, I've seen enough Bond movies to know when the enemy base starts to blow up, it's time to go!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Not without the Fugitoid," Donnie answered and stands up. "Come on, hurry."

The robot was trying to cut sever the connection. "Sir, I think-" Everything in the room shuts down.

"What? Report!" Blanque demanded.

"Sir, I've shut down the power to stop the virus. Complete reports no effects. It appears to have worked."

The Fugitoid lies his head down in sadness. "Then...it was all for nothing."

* * *

The group approach the door, where the Fugitoid was being held in.

"This should be it," Donnie whispered.

Leatherhead steps up. "Allow me," He punched the doors open and prys them apart, knocking down the guards. They enter the room.

"Professor?" Donnie asked, looking around.

"Donatello...help me," The Fugitoid called out.

"Cover me, guys," Donnie tells the others and they charge at the guards, giving Donnie a chance to jump to the Fugitoid. He starts to pull off the wires, but the Fugitoid stops him.

"Don't worry about me, turn the power back on. Stop them from blocking my virus," He explained.

"Professor," Donnie ducks as a laser was fired near his head. "It's too dangerous! I'm getting you out of here."

"No, Donatello," The Fugitoid insisted. "I know the risks, but it's the only way to stop this insane war once and for all. Please, please, help me."

Donnie sighed in defeat. "Alright, professor," He kicks down two guards at the control panel and jumps into a chair. "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this."

"Stop them, they're trying to allow the virus to infect the fleet!" Blanque ordered. Splinter spins his staff in his hand and swings knocking two guards down. He flips and kicks two guards behind him. Leatherhead elbows one in the stomach and smacks one with his tail, punching another one. He roared as Donnie is almost done. "Just a few more seconds and..." He pressed a button and the lights turn on.

"Go, professor."

"Recommencing viral upload," The Fugitoid said as he sparks again, blowing up the systems.

"No!" Blanque shouted as the electricity beam goes out to the Federation ships, infecting them.

"Mayday, mayday! Complete system overload!" The ship's systems overloads, causing explosions throughout the ship. Soldiers scream and run away. The virus began to spread to the other ships, making them unable to move.

"All ends, collision status. Repeat, collision status, this is NOT a drill!" One of the ships crashes into another one. Soon, more ships began crashing into each other. Zanramon and Mozar watched from the throne room.

"What is it? What's happening to them?" Zanramon asked.

"Scout reader, report!" Mozar called out as a scout ship is inspecting the Federation ships.

"Sargent, they're all completely powerless! Every last ship! The entire Federation fleet is defenseless. Await orders, sir,"

Zanramon laughs. Just as he was about to give the order to attack, Mozar speaks. "Hold your fire," He ordered.

"What?!" Zanramon exclaimed, angrily. "Commander Mozar, order your troops to attack immediately! The entire enemy fleet is helpless before us! Victory is at last within our grasp!"

Mozar growls and crossed his arms. "There is no honor in attacking a defenseless enemy, Prime Leader."

Zanramon gives a look in shock then snarls and grabs Mozar by the collar. "This is not about ethics, Mozar, this is about the complete and utter annihilation of our lifelong adversaries!" He turns to the screen. "Open fire!"

"At once, Prime Leader!" A Triceraton scout answered before the virus starts to infect his ship as well. "No! What's happening?!" The front of the ship blows up and it crashes into another ship, which was infected. Triceraton ships start to crash into each other, just like with the Federation.

"It's spreading to our ships!" Zanramon exclaimed. "Cut all contact with that squadron!"

"But sir," Mozar argued. "We can't leave them stranded!"

"Do as I say! Cut them off now!" Mozar turns to the button, but hesitates. He pressed it.

"We are safe, Prime Leader. Whatever infected the Federation and our scouts has not touched the rest of our fleet or the home world," Mozar tells him.

"Excellent, now ready the long range cannons," Zanramon ordered. "We'll blow the Federates out of the sky from here!"

"We won't be carrying out that order, Zanramon," A voice said, behind him. "Or any dishonorable command you might care to give," Zanramon turns to see Traximus holding a gun at him, along with his allies.

"Traximus!? How did these traitors get in here?!" Zanramon replied in surprise.

"We walked," Traximus explained. "Now throw down your weapons."

"No," Zanramon backs away. "No! Open fire, guards! Blast them where they stand!" However, the guards look at each other. "What are you waiting for? Now!"

Zanramon turns to Mozar. "Mozar, do something! Can't you control your own men?!"

Mozar growls. He have had enough of Zanramon's reign. "Lower those weapons, it's over."

"What?!" Zanramon demanded in shock. "What are you doing, Mozar? What is this? This is revolution!"

Traximus picks him up by the collar and throws him to the floor.

"Revolution is usually what happens when the world needs to change."

* * *

Back with the Blanque, the others were starting to advance towards him. He backs away in fear.

"Keep away from me!" He shouted. "My troops will be here any second! You'll all be destroyed!"

Raph grabs him and throws Blanque to the floor, pinning him down.

"Not today, Blanque," Raph growls, as he grabs his collar, pulling him to his face. "Not ever."

"Professor, your virus has run it's course," Donnie said, walking up to the Fugitoid. "You did it! The Federation and Triceraton fleets are completely..." Then he stops when he realized that the Fugitoid wasn't moving. "Professor? Professor!"

Then there was a beep.

"Greetings, I am Sal, AV 21 servitor class robot. How may I be of service? How may I be of service? How may I be...of...service?" He shuts down.

"Professor! No!" Donnie yelled.

Everyone gathered around the Fugitoid looking down at him, sadly.

"I warned him," Donnie explained. He tried to fight back his tears. "His...his robotic body was never meant to channel that kind of power. It...it burned out on him."

Leo walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"He knew, Donnie, but he did it anyway. He was a true hero."

* * *

Everyone was walking towards the throne, with Traximus guiding them there. Mozar was waiting at the end of the hallway with a gun in his hand. Traximus approached him and they stare at each other. The others snarl at him, waiting for Mozar to give an order. But, Mozar simply holds out his gun towards Traximus, who takes it.

"Let this be a symbol of things to come," Traximus starts.

"From this day forward, none shall sit upon the throne of the Triceratons." He blasts the throne, until it was pile of rubble. "The Synod shall be reinstated in the Republic reborn," Traximus walks towards the group. "For too long this senseless war has cost us our honor and the lives of our finest soldiers. Let a new age begin!"

"Traximus," Mozar pointed out. "Our forces have completed the rescue efforts. The Federation troops are being brought into the home world as we speak."

"We will treat them as allies and our guests," Traximus said. "Until we deliver them safely to the Federation as our first gesture of peace."

"It will be done," Mozar bows to him.

"There are but two prisoners that I must keep under lock and key. Perhaps they will also find a way to make peace."

* * *

Blanque and Zanramon were in a prison cell adjoined from each other. They sat across from each other, glaring.

"This Triceraton stenches more than I can stand!" Blanque yelled with his arms crossed.

"The only stench around here is your cowardice, Blanque!" Zanramon shouted.

"You want a piece of me? Then bring it on, you stinking lizard! If you've got the guts!"

Zanramon growls and punches the wall in front of him. Blanque does the same as the two tried to punch at each other.

* * *

The Fugitoid was secured in a glass container. Everyone looks down at him sadly, unsure of what to do.

"I guess we ought to say something," Leo speaks.

"I...don't know what to say," Donne explained. He steps forward. "Professor, I-I guess mainly I just want to say thanks. You were a good friend."

Venus leaned against Donnie as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Mozar pressed a button and the pod activated.

"Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice will endure forever in the lasting gift of peace."

Everyone watched as the container flies out into space as Donnie finishes his words.


	60. Touch And Go

In the Lair, Donnie and Leatherhead were trying to set up the TV to get the power back on. The turtles decided to let Leatherhead stay with them since he had no where else to live.

"Now the red one," Leatherhead instructs Donnie and he slowly inches the two wires closer to each other. "Careful, careful," Donnie carefully connected the two wires.

"Now the blue wire," Donnie connects them and the TVs comes on. "Aha, good, it's working."

Mikey runs up to Leatherhead from behind, holding a tinfoil hat in his hands. "Here, Leatherhead, wear this for a minute," He jumps up and places the hat on Leatherhead's head, who looks in confusion.

"Huh? What?"

'Mikey, what are you doing?" Donnie questioned as Mikey flips and sits on the couch. Alopex walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Trying to get some TV reception," Mikey answered.

"If you wait a minute, we'll have a whole new computerized communications array up and running," Donnie said, a little annoyed.

"I don't want TV in a minute, I want it _now_ ," Mikey explained.

"We are in the middle of a very delicate procedure here," Donnie said as he and Leatherhead try to fix the TVs.

"So am I," Mikey replied, shrugging. "Leatherhead, lean to the right." Leatherhead does as he asks. "No to the left. A little more," Then the TV above him starts to work.

"Wait, don't move. We got something!" Mikey exclaimed.

"A short time has passed since the mind-boggling alien invasion, but New York is already getting back on it's feet. Citywide cleanup efforts will take time. Police are urging citizens not to touch anything, there's still a lot of live alien ordinance out there," "And some good news, the Justice Force is back in action, helping cleanup crews all over the city."

"Hey, it's my pal, Silver Century!" Mikey said, pointing to the TV. "And the little bot dude, NANO! You go super dude! You-" The TV turns to static as the connection was lost.

"Aww, they were just getting to the best part. Smooth move, Leather dork."

Leatherhead eyes narrowed into slits and he growls in anger, hearing the comment. He turns to Mikey, taking off the hat and crumpling it in his hands and throws it away, clenching his fists. Donnie walks up to Leatherhead and places a hand on the crocodile's arm.

"Easy does it, Leatherhead, don't listen to him," Donnie assures him. "Mikey makes everybody crazy. It's his secret mutant power."

Mikey crosses his arms. Splinter opens his doors from his room and steps out.

"Donatello, have Yuuki, Leonardo, Raphael, Venus and Mona returned from Miss O'Neil's?" He questioned, walking to the living room to the group.

"Not yet, Master Splinter," Donnie answered.

"Come Michelangelo, you are only causing trouble here," Splinter tells Mikey. "Donatello and Leatherhead have important work to do. You and I will inspect the sewer tunnels. They may have been damaged in the alien attack," Mikey slumps his shoulders and follows after Splinter.

"Can Alopex come?" Mikey asked.

"As long as she doesn't distract you," Splinter said.

"I won't distract him Master Splinter, I promise," Alopex tells him. "I need to get out of the lair anyway, otherwise I'll go insane with boredom."

Splinter stares at her for a minute then speaks. "Very well, " He turns to Mikey "Besides, it will give us a good chance to focus on your training. I am determined to see you establish a mind body connection," Splinter hits Mikey's head and arm with his staff.

"No matter how feeble."

* * *

Leo, Raph, Yuuki, Venus and Mona boarded up the windows of April's shop so it can be repaired. Casey was there as well, helping them. Leo, Raph, and Casey finish putting up the last piece of wood.

"Well, that's got it covered," Leo explained.

"This will hold until you get it repaired," Raph tells April.

"Thank you so much, Casey," April said to Casey. "I feel so much better now."

"Aw, you know, anything for you, April," Casey replied. April and Casey smile at each other, not noticing that the others where still there watching them.

"Hey, what are we, vegetarian chopped liver?" Raph asked.

"Uh, come on, Raph," Leo starts to walk away. "I think it's time for us to go."

"I did more work than _he_ did." Raph pointed out.

"You coming?" Leo called out to the three girls.

" We're going to have a girl's night out," Yuuki tells him. "A little sightseeing around the city. To celebrate a certain someone's pregnancy. " Mona blushed and Yuuki continued. "We'll meet up back at the lair."

"Don't get into trouble, you two! " Venus said.

"Hey Leo, race you home unless you're afraid I'll beat you like last time." Raph challenged.

Leo chuckles. "Raph, the only thing I'm afraid of is your faulty memory," He starts running. "I won last time," Raph narrows his eyes and starts to run after him. "And it looks like I'm gonna have to it again, Mr. I can't admit defeat," Leo mocks.

Raph run in front of him. "Keep dreaming, bro. I'll wait for you back at the lair!" He backflips, jumping off from the rooftop.

Leo race after him on the rooftops.

* * *

In the sewers, Mikey, Alopex, and Splinter were walking in the tunnels looking at the damages. However, Mikey was far more focused on something else or rather someone, Alopex. He was completely distracted as he watched her hips swayed side to side as she walked. Splinter shakes his head and sighs. Then they stopped as they came across a pile of debris. A tunnel had collapsed from the invasion.

"Many side tunnels collapsed or flooded," Splinter explained. "It is worse than I feared."

"Yep, tunnels in sad shape," Mikey commented. "Well, lets head home." Splinter stops him from leaving.

"Focus, Michelangelo, focus on the task at hand," Splinter sighs as they walked further. "My son, physically, you have a natural affinity for the martial arts, but mentally, your mind is undisciplined and unruly."

"I'm a teenager sensei," Mikey argued, smiling nervously. "Undisciplined and unruly is what we do best."

"He does have a point there," Alopex said in agreement.

"See, she knows," Mikey said.

Splinter shakes his head and let's out an exasperated sigh. "You are also a ninja," He reminds him. "You must learn to use your mind more and your mouth less."

They jump over the collapsed tunnel and continued walking. They stop when they came across an intersection blocked by debris as well.

"Whoa, looks like another dead end."

"I was hoping to learn if the tunnels leading to the subway are still intact," Splinter explained, looking up at a ladder leading to the surface. "We will have to surface for a short distance."

"WAHOO!" Mikey shouted, excitedly. "Hitting the surface!"

"A _very_ short distance," Splinter murmured and Mikey cringes. "We will re-enter the sewers one block to the West."

* * *

Splinter opens a manhole and jumps out, Mikey and Alopex following behind him. They start to run around the block but above them on the rooftops, a mysterious man wearing a white suit and hat, with a long pony tail and cane, was watching them with night vision goggles.

"Well, well, well," He puts the goggles away. "Pay dirt, Mr. Touch," The man turns to his partner, who is a tall and skinny man with brown hair. "It's the rat and one of his brood coming out of their little hidey-hole and one of their lady friends as well."

"Then it would appear it's time for us to get to work, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch answered touching his fist against Mr. Go's. Sparks of electricity fly as they did. Mr. Go walks to the edge of the roof and jumps off, quickly landing on the fire escape, with Mr. Touch following him. The two look down at Mikey, Alopex and Splinter running.

Mikey, Splinter and Alopex continue running then stopped, hiding in the shadows. Splinter walks up to a manhole cover and prys it open with his staff. A unfamiliar scent hits his nose. Splinter stops and looks around. He sensed that someone was nearby.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" Mikey questioned when he sees Splinter give a look. Splinter sniffs the air.

"Something is following us," He explained. "Quickly, let us get underground."

Mikey jumps into the manhole, next Alopex, and last, Splinter jumped in after them, closing the cover. Touch and Go were around the corner of the alley. They walk up to the manhole cover and Mr. Touch opens it and throws the cover against the wall. "After you, Mr. Go," He offers.

"Oh, too kind, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go flips and jumps into the sewers. Mr. Touch climbs in next but he was too big to fit and ends up getting stuck. He pulls himself out and rips the manhole apart, making a large hole for him to fit then climbs in.

Mikey, Alopex, and Splinter walked down the tunnel as drops of water dripped from above.

"Master, I'm hungry," Mikey complained.

"Focus, Michelangelo," Splinter scolded. "Please, focus."

"But focusing makes me hungry," Mr. Go was right behind them as he followed the three.

"Oh, Mr. Touch better catch up or he's going to miss all the fun," He smirks then speeds after them.

Mikey, Alopex and Splinter were still walking when Mr. Go suddenly appears as he quickly runs in front of them. Splinter steps in front of Mikey and Alopex facing against Mr. Go. Mr. Go flips behind Mikey and sweep kicks, but Mikey dodges as he jumps up from the kick. Mr. Go strikes him with his staff and Mikey crashes into the wall. He kicks Alopex sending her crashing into the wall as well.

Splinter charges at Mr. Go and tries throw a few hits as the two were even matched. Mr. Go swings his cane and strikes Splinter on his bad leg. Splinter groans in pain and Mr. Go kicks him.

Mikey jumps in front of Splinter, facing Mr. Go, spinning his nunchucks. Alopex groaned as she stood up then she walked over Splinter making sure that he was alright.

"Alright, zippy pants, let's just see how fast you-" Mr. Go hits him again and Mikey crashes into the wall.

"Michelangelo!" Alopex called out in worry.

Mikey flips to him but Mr. Go speeds away from him. He strikes Mikey repeatedly until he starts to get tired, running out of energy. Mikey gives a look of confusion as Mr. Go stops hitting him. Seeing that Mr. Go was getting weaker, Mikey smiles evilly. When Mr. Go was about to punch him again, Mikey catches it and kicks him to the wall. He spins his nunchucks as he walks up to Mr. Go.

"What's the matter, Sparky? Dead battery?" Mikey mocks. He was about to knock Mr. Go out, but he was punched away. Mikey crashed into a podium.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaimed as he and Alopex walked up to him, helping Mikey up. The three look to see that it was Mr. Touch.

"Huh?!" Mikey shouted in surprise.

"Oh, am I late, Mr. Go?" Mr. Touch asked as his partner gets up.

"Fashionably, Mr. Touch," They touch fist, powering up. Mikey, Alopex, and Splinter give a look in shock. The two walk up to them as the ceiling began to crumble from above. Splinter looks up then towards the podium. He jumps and kicks it, breaking the podium apart. He pulls Mikey and Alopex away as the podium falls down on Touch and Go.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey asked.

Splinter sees some of the debris moving.

"They are breaking through,"

"Breaking through? What are these guys, terminators?" Mikey questioned.

"We must go," Splinter struggles to get up. He stumbles and falls forward because of his bad leg. Mikey catches him.

"I got you, sensei," Mikey reassures.

"Me too," Alopex said.

The three walked away, helping Splinter.

* * *

On the rooftops, Leo was ahead, while Raph trailed behind him.

"Come on, step it up, snail boy!" Leo taunted Raph.

"Oh, Leo's kicking my shell," Raph panted. "There's gotta be some way I can..." Then he gets an idea. "Hey, if I cut across Old Avenger Alley, I'll beat 'em home in half the time!" He turns left and jumps down.

"No way those two are going to beat me now!" When he was about to jump, the edge of the roof breaks off, taking Raph with it.

"SHEEELLL!" Raph exclaimed.

Raph manages to grab the clothesline, flipping and landing safely onto a lamp post. He spins around and jumps down safely.

"Man, I'm good."

Then Raph hears voices and flashlights shined on him. He looks back and gasps when he sees a group of people running after him thinking that he was an alien.

"There he is! It's one of those invading alien scum!"

"What now? Angry villagers?" Raph asked irritably and starts to run.

"He's on the move! He went off that way!"

"Come on, let's get it!"

The mob run after him. "No one invades our city and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, let's teach it a lesson!" Raph runs into an alley.

"New York, New York, it's a shell of a town," He commented as he runs into a dead end. He runs to the door the side of the wall and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Oh great, the ol turtle luck running true to form," Raph backs up as he sees the group flashlights and voices from the mob are coming closer. He pulls out his sais. "Okay, those bozos want a piece of me, they're gonna get a little more than they bargained for."

As the mob were coming closer to the alley, the door next to Raph suddenly opens, revealing an old woman. Raph quickly takes cover in the shadows next to the door.

"Yes?" The woman asked as she steps out. "Who's there?"

"Uh, me. I-I'm Raphael." Raph explained, nervously.

"Oh, you must be one of Mr. Rossetti's boys. I'm Mrs. Morrison," She holds out a hand. "Here, take my hand. I can't see you," She chuckles. "I can't see anything. I've been blind for almost a year now."

Raph takes her hand in shock and she smiles. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Come on in and I'll show you what to do," The woman drags Raph, who is speechless as she leads him in.

"Excuse me, ma'am," One of the man from the mob calls out to her. "Have you seen any strange alien creature run by here?"

She laughs. "Don't be silly, there aren't any aliens around here," She closes the door on the their faces

"He must've slipped past us, maybe he phoned home or something,"

"Ah, keep looking, we'll find him."

* * *

Mikey, Alopex, and Splinter continue their way until they came to a subway tunnel.

"I don't get it, super-strength?" Mikey tried to pry open a security door. "Super speed?" He stands up. "Sensei, how do we fight those guys?"

"Focus my son," Splinter tells him. "Focus your mind and an opportunity will present itself."

"I don't think there's gonna be anytime for my brain to kick in," Mikey explained as he pointed ahead. "Here comes the dandy duo now!"

Touch and Go advance towards them from the hallway.

"Hello again, my friends," Mr. Go greeted. "Since you will not party with us, we will bring the party to you."

The two touch fists again, powering themselves up. Mr. Go leaps into the air and jumps onto the podiums. "Incoming!" Mikey called out as Mr. Go kicks him down. He hits Splinter's leg and he groans in pain, backing away towards the subway. Mr. Go tries to hit Splinter again but he dodges and he hits a podium. Mr. Go dodges as Mikey swings his nunchucks at him. Then he punches Mikey sending him flying into a subway bench. Mikey jumps up and and tries to swing his nunchucks, but Mr. Touch grabs them while he was still in the air.

He brings Mikey down, using his nunchucks and knees Mikey in the stomach. He throws Mikey over him and onto the floor. "Little help here?" Mikey calls out to Splinter and Alopex as he was being thrown around and slammed into the ground. Splinter ducks and dodges Mr. Go strikes until he knocks Mr. Go down with his staff. Alopex flips over Mr. Touch's back, kicking him in the chest. Mr. Touch is knocked back, crashing into Mr. Go as she did. Splinter walks over to Alopex and Mikey, helping him up. Mikey stands up rubbing his head.

"Did we win yet?" He asked, groaning in pain.

"Win?" Mr. Go laughs and he and Touch, touch fists again, powering up. "You make us laugh, little turtle man. We're just getting warmed up."

"Who are these guys?!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

In Mrs. Morrison's apartment, Raph was helping her move around boxes. Her cat was resting on a stack, watching him and she meows.

"These boxes go near the door, the large trunk as well," Mrs. Morrison explained.

"You moving out, Mrs. M?" Raph asked, curiously.

"Forced out, I'm afraid," She explained. "The bank's foreclosing on my mortgage. Since my husband passed, well, the money is mostly gone and I haven't any other family. All I have is Lucy, my cat," Lucy jumps down and nuzzles against Raph's hand with her head. Raph gives her a look of sympathy.

* * *

"Ah, this is going to be more fun than I had hoped, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go tells his partner.

"Absolutely, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch said as he rubs his knuckles.

"Aw, Touch and Go," Mikey commented as he and Alopex helped Splinter walk. "That's cute. Wait, touch-and-go. I have an idea!"

"This is no time for jokes, my son," Splinter tells him.

"No, really, I have a plan," Mikey insisted. Then he hears a subway train coming their way. Mikey sees a train past them. "But first, we need to put some distance between us and the Wonder Twins."

"My son, I am happy you are finally exercising your mind, but-" Splinter, Mikey and Alopex backed up as the two advance closer towards them.

"Follow my lead, sensei," Mikey calls out as the three dodge Touch and Go and onto the edge of the subway tracks.

"Mikey," Alopex answered , unsure.

"Trust me," Mikey tells her.

She did trust him. Alopex nodded.

"I believe it is time for the mutants to get trained, Mr. Go," Mr. Touch said as another train was coming.

"Or for the train to catch the mutants, Mr. Touch," Mr. Go answered. Mikey, Splinter and Alopex look towards the train. Touch and Go kick them down onto the tracks. The train passes by and Touch and Go look down to see Splinter's robe, Mikey's nunchucks, and Alopex butterfly knives lying on the tracks.

"Our employer will be pleased, Mr. Go."

"I'm rather pleased myself, Mr. Touch." They laugh evilly as they look down at the discarded items on the tracks.

Mr. Go picks up Mikey's nunchuck. "I believe we've just earned ourselves some money, Mr. Go."

"What say we pay our employer a visit, Mr. Touch? I think it's payday for us, yes?"

* * *

Back in the Lair, Donnie and Leatherhead were still trying to fix the TVs.

"Leatherhead, check the dish alignment. Something's still wonky."

Leo walks into the Lair. "Hey guys," He greeted, walking up to them. "Did Raphael get back yet?"

"I don't think so." Leatherhead said.

"Haven't seen him." Donnie replied.

The group turned as they heard the elevator door open to see Yuuki and Mona walking out. They walked over towards the group.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she and Mona saw

"You two haven't seen Raph by any chance have you?" Leo asked.

"No, why?" Yuuki questioned. "He's still not back yet?"

"He should've been back by now," Leo murmured in though. He frowns with his hands on his hips. "Knowing Raph, he's probably got himself into some kind of serious trouble."

"I'm sure he's fine," Yuuki reassures Mona. "I mean, what kind of trouble can Raph get into?"

* * *

Back at Mrs. Morrison's apartment, Raph was slurping on his tea.

"Yeah,"

"Don't slurp, son," Mrs. Morrison tells him.

"Oh, uh, sorry, ma'am," Raph answered as Lucy climbs onto his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Raph chuckles and rubs her chin.

"Lucy's really taken a liking to you, Raphael," Mrs. Morrison tells him as Raph pets Lucy. "She usually doesn't take to strangers. She used to live in the alley out back. I sort of adopted her or she adopted me. It's hard to tell with cats."

"Hey," Raph chuckles. "I'm a bit of an alley cat too. Maybe that's why she likes me."

"Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer," Mrs. Morrison stands up. "It is a school night, after all."

Raph laughs. "Yeah, my _father_ will probably be waiting for me." He opens the door and looks around to see that it was safe and steps out.

"Maybe you can stop by again, Raphael," Mrs. Morrison said as she stood at the door. "Lucy and I will be here a little longer. We'd love to have you."

"Me?" Raph asked in surprise. "Really? Thanks, Mrs. M, I'd like that."

* * *

At the Vilton Hotel, Touch and Go were meeting with an employer in an hotel room. The two approach him from behind. "We are pleased to report that our very first mission was a qualified success," Mr. Go reported as his partner holds up Splinter's robe and Mikey's nunchucks. "And we've took care of one of their little lady friends as well." Mr. Go said as he holds up Alopex's butterfly knives.

"Gentlemen," The man turns around, facing them, revealing to be Hun. He smirks. "I am impressed. Most impressed."

"The pleasure was all ours, mon ami," Mr. Go answered.

"My master will be most pleased," Hun throws Mr. Go a briefcase. "Your payment for the rat and one shell back." He said. Mr. Go opens the case up to see that it was full of money. "And little something extra for taking care of one of their friends."

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have," Mr. Go chuckles as Mr. Touch touches a wad of case. "And it's green, my favorite." Touch runs his finger through the wads, electricity coming from it as he did.

"Eliminate the other turtles and their little girl friends and Yuuki Winters, and I'll triple it." Hun said.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Room service," An odd voice said from behind the door.

"We placed no order," Hun said, confused.

"Uh, yes you did."

Hun growls walking towards the door. "Go away. We placed no order!" He opens the door to see Mikey. "Huh?"

Mikey smiles. "Well, somebody ordered a serious butt whooping!" He pushes the cart at Hun, knocking him back. Hun crashes into Mr. Go, making him drop the briefcase, landing on top of him.

"Get off me, you colossal oaf!" Mr. Go tried to get Hun off of him, but he was too heavy.

"Well, well, Mr. T, looks like it's just you and me," Mikey tried to hit him with the briefcase. "And I'd pity the fool who throws me in front of a moving train!" Mr. Touch punches him and he smirks, walking up to Mikey. Mikey rubs his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

As the two clashed against each other, Splinter and Alopex opened a vent, above them.

"Denied," Mikey laughs as he keeps dodging Mr. Touch. "So close." Splinter pulls out an fire extinguisher and sprays it all over the room, filling it with smoke. "Alright, Touchy, now you're gonna get it," Mikey laughs.

"What are you trying to pull? Some silly foam will not protect you for long, little one," Mikey grabs his nunchucks and Alopex's knives and tosses them to her. He taps Mr. Touch from behind. He sees nothing until the end of Mikey's nunchuck hits him in the face. "What's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see?" Mikey taunts as Mr. Touch tries to hit him. "As a ninja, I don't have that problem!"

Mikey hits him and Mr. Touch tries to punch him. Mikey holds up a chair defending himself with it and Touch smashes it to pieces.

"If you can't see me," Mikey jumps up and kicks him. "You probably can't see your little buddy either." Mr. Go manages to Hun off of him. "And I'm betting if you can't get to him," Mikey explained, seeing Mr. Touch was running out of energy. "Once you're out of juice," Touch throws a punch at Mikey and he flips up and he punches the podium instead, holding his hand in pain. "You're out of luck." Mikey smirks and kicks him down, making him crash into Hun and Mr. Go, sending them flying out the window. Hun manages to grab onto the ledge as he watch Touch and Go fall.

Mikey looks away as he sees Touch and Go collide at the hard ground below, making holes in the sidewalk. "Hun, my man, you throw one shell of a shindig," Mikey commented as he hears police sirens not to far away. He holds up the briefcase full of money. "Thanks for the lovely party favor!" He laughs as Hun growls.

Splinter and Alopex walk up to the window to Mikey. Splinter looks down to see the police cars and he gasps when he sees that Touch and Go had completely vanished.

"Come, you two," He said as he leads Mikey and Alopex away. "We must go. It is not safe here."

"You know, sensei, this whole "using your mind thing", it's wild!" Mikey tells him. "First I thought, "throw them in front of the train", but then I thought, "no, let them think they're throwing _us_ in front of the train and then-"

"Yes, my son, it is a brave new world for you."

Alopex kissed Mikey on the cheek. She saw that he blushed a darker shade of green and smiled.

"Not bad, turtle boy." She teased. "Not bad at all. "

* * *

Leo paces around the Lair, while Yuuki and Mona watched him concerned as well. Donnie and Leatherhead continued to work on the TVs.

Leo looks over as he hears the elevator doors open, revealing Raph as he walked out. Mona ran over to him.

"Geez, Raph, I always said you were slow but come on," Leo walked up to him. "What happened?"

"Yo, guys, you won't believe this!" Mikey and Splinter walked into the Lair from the front entrance. "I have in my possession a briefcase overflowing with possibilities," Mikey opens the briefcase, showing them the money. "A truckload of rare comics, 22 new televisions, 832 days of consecutive days of Chinese takeout!"

Raph gets an idea. "Actually, Mikey, I've got a better idea," He smiles.

* * *

At Mrs. Morrison's apartment, Raph knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" She asked as she opens the door.

"Hey, Mrs. M, it's me, Raphael," Raph said, holding up the briefcase. "I found this case on your doorstep. It's uh, it's full of money."

The old woman gasps as Raph places the case in her hands. "Who could have done such a thing?" She asked as her cat steps out.

"You know what I think? I think you've got a guardian angel who wants to see you stay right where you belong," Raph explained.


	61. Hunted

Splinter pours Leatherhead a cup of tea in his room.

"I cannot tell you what a relief it is to be amongst friends," Leatherhead said. "Master Splinter, your hospitality knows no bounds."

"You are welcome to live here with us, Leatherhead," "As long as you wish."

Suddenly, the doors open and Leo steps in, holding two wooden swords. "Leatherhead, could you help me practice my sparring?"

"Hey," Donnie peeks in from behind Leo. "LH, can you help me out with this hydro compressor I'm working on?"

"Croc man," Raph walks in. "Wrestle re-match, no holds barred," He flexes his muscles.

"Big guy," Mikey runs in waving a comic book in the air. "The new issue of Justice Force vs. Team Salarus just came out. I'll let you read it!"

"As you can see, we all enjoy your company," Splinter tells Leatherhead. "Perhaps a little _too_ much."

Leatherhead sighs as he starts to get up, only to crush a tea cup with his hand as he did. "Master Splinter, oh," He scrambled to pick up the pieces but he knocks over the teapot with his tail. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

Raph walks up to him and laughs. "Just like a giant croc in a china shop," He jokes nudging Leatherhead.

Leatherhead lets out an angry growl. "That is not funny. I did not mean to break it!"

He pushes Raph a bit. "Whoa, Leatherhead, I was just joking," Raph protested as he backs away.

"Everything is not a joke. I am not a joke! I am not a joke!" Leatherhead shouted. He crashes through the doors and runs off. The others gathered around at the door, confused by what just happened.

"Uh, is it just me, or did Leatherhead overreact just a little bit?" Donnie questioned.

"Come on," Leo speaks. "We'd better see what we can do."

Leatherhead sighs as he sits on the floor, attempting to fix the broken tea cup. The others approach from behind him, cautiously. Mikey gestures Raph, pushing him towards the crocodile. Raph walks up behind Leatherhead.

"Uh, LH? I'm sorry, big guy, I didn't mean to-"

"No friend, I am sorry," Leatherhead interrupted. "My temper has become so much worse since the tortures I endured in Agent Bishop's laboratory."

"It's okay," Raph puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. You know, some guys think I have a little problem keeping my cool."

"Yeah, you do, Raph," Mikey calls out as Leo smiles. "But man, Leatherhead was like a raging wolverine with a-" Leo smacks him. "Ow!"

"I seem to have no control over it. Whatever Bishop did to me in his genetics laboratory, it as though apart of me is separated from my mind. My animal side grows stronger. I am sorry," Leatherhead places the last remaining piece back onto the tea cup. "I do not know what to do."

"It's going to be okay, Leatherhead," Leo tells him, putting a hand on Leatherhead's shoulder, comforting him. "We'll work through it."

"You'll see, everything is gonna be just fine," Donnie reassures.

"Except for that teapot," Mikey commented and Donnie flicks him on the forehead. "Ow!" Leo pulls down the tail ends of Mikey's mask. "Ow! what?!" He whines as he rubs his head.

* * *

Rats were eating some leftover food over a large footprint. They scurry away as someone approached. "Well, well, well," A hunter steps up to the foot print, along with a machine, wheeling up to him. "Crocodylus porosus. Seems we've come to the right place."

The machine hands him a newspaper with a title saying "Giant Croc Roams New York."

"Yes, Amelia, looks like you can believe what you read in the papers. Now, what we say we get Betsy here geared up for the game, eh?" He holds up his gun and cocks it.

"We're gonna bag us a croc."

* * *

Splinter was watching the news and on it was Oroku Saki who was having an ceremony.

"And in the ceremony today, the mayor of New York gave the key to the city to our newest hero, entrepreneur and inventor, Oroku Saki has pledge his time and unlimited funds to help rebuild our fair town," The mayor hands him a key and bows to Saki. "With friends like Oroku Saki, New York City will be back in her full glory in no time at all."

Splinter glares in anger.

"Shredder."

* * *

It was nighttime, in the middle of the night, Raph was loudly snoring in his hammock with Mona sleeping on top of him with a blanket draped over them. Donnie was snoring as well, cuddling Venus as she was sleeping with him. Yuuki had slept over and was sleeping with Leo as she laid on his arm. He pulled her close to his plastron, lightly snoring as well.

"Here comes the turtle titan," Mikey mumbled in his sleep.

Everyone was sound asleep, all except for Alopex.

She was lying beside Mikey watching him sleep. Alopex was completely restless. Everytime she close her eyes she couldn't relax. Only Mikey appeared in her thoughts. She groaned in frustration and rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Then she turned her head looking at the teal green turtle that was sleeping next to her. She was drawn to how cute he was as he was mumbling in his sleep. She was also fascinated by the color of the turtle's scales.

Then the next thing she knew, her body moved on it's own and Alopex was sitting on top of Mikey staring down at him as she straddled his waist. She leaned down and without thinking, she began to suck on his neck and soon began to nibble softly on it. Mikey stirred and churred deeply in his sleep as she did. Completely lost in a trance, as her vision began to grow hazy. Alopex's eyes began to turn into a goldish color, growling.

Mikey groaned and gasps underneath of her. He had never felt like this before, completely overwhelmed of pleasure as sparks send throughout his body. He had never had a dream like this before. He dreamed that "Alopex" was on top of him wearing a very revealing dress. He gulped nervously as his eyes were fixated on her breasts that we're barely contained. He quickly darted them away looking else where but the beautiful woman in front of him. Then he felt a sharp prick as teeth began to bite gently on his neck. He jumped realizing that it was "Alopex."

"A-Ali, What are you doing?!" Mikey squeaked out nervously. "Sensei and the others are going to hear us!"

"Alopex" smirked as she looked down at him with a flirtatious look.

"Do You want me to stop, Mr. Battle Nexus Champion?" She teased.

Mikey's whole body began to heat up as "Alopex" continued until she started to go lower. He churred as she did.

He wished that it would never stop. Then, he found himself pressed against the fox as he leaned over her. He was completely lost in the same eyes that drawled him in.

"Take me, Mikey," "Alopex" said as she reached out to him. "I am yours."

Mikey growled as he griped the blankets tightly in his hands. Alopex let out an animalistic growl as she felt her whole body heat up. She purred looking down at her prey who was completely defenseless underneath her. Alopex moved her hands towards Mikey's plastron and slowly began to stroke small circles on it's smooth surface. Mikey stirred as she did. Next, Alopex's body began to move on its own. She arched her back as she moaned out Mikey's name.

Mikey groaned underneath of her as beads of sweat began to form on his face as he pants.

"A-Alopex," He pants, still sleeping. "I-I love you."

Alopex's eyes widen and she gasps in shock, snapping out of her trance. She immediately stopped what she was doing.

She looked down and was completely mortified by what she had done. She had almost forced herself on Mikey. She had tried to claim him as hers. Alopex felt nothing but shame for not controlling herself.

 _Just like your mother..._ A harsh condescending voice echoed in her mind.

She flinched as an she saw an elder fox woman wearing a dark pink yukata holding a cane, with red fur and reddish black hair glaring down at her with a judgmental look. Her grandmother. Alopex quickly shook her head.

Slowly, trying not to wake Mikey up, Alopex slid off of him and started to walk towards the exit of his room. She looked down, covering her mouth with disgust by her actions. She growled in frustration.

 _It's getting closer. The full moon._ Alopex cursed in her mind.

Suddenly, her foot hit a crumpled ball of paper and she picked it up, reading it. She realizes that it was one of Mikey's stories that he was working on still.

"The Rose Among The Thorns"

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Alopex hears Mikey murmured as he sits up.

"Couldn't sleep," Alopex said, not looking at him. She tossed the paper aside.

Alopex heard him get up and started to walk towards her. "Don't come any closer," Alopex said. "Please."

Mikey stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you acting so wierd?" He questioned.

"I'm not acting wierd,"

"Then why aren't you looking at me when you're talking to me?" Mikey asked, reaching his hand out to her to comfort her. "I know that there's something wrong, you can tell me."

 _Half-breed! Half-breed! Half-breed! The voices echoed in her mind, singing, as they mocked and taunted her._

"No!" Alopex snapped. "Don't touch me!" Mikey reeled his hand back as if he had burned it.

"Alopex," Mikey looked at her in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

Then the two of them heard loud growling noises that was coming from the living room. They both realized that it was Leatherhead.

"Come on!" Mikey shouted as the two run towards the living room.

* * *

Leatherhead was sleeping in the living room in a chair. He pants heavily as he was having a nightmare.

 _"Leatherhead,_ " He hears and opens his eyes. " _What? Where?" Leatherhead asked, confused. He looks around to see that he was in the lair, but it looked like a graveyard. He hears voices echoing, calling him a monster. "What is happening?" Leatherhead turns around to see a monster version of Bishop, who had red eyes and fangs. He gasps and sees Baxter Stockman, and the Shredder next to him, laughing at him. Then Leatherhead sees monster versions of the turtles and the girls with their tongues hanging out of their mouths._

 _Leatherhead gasps and he holds up a pillow. "Stay away!" They inch closer towards him and Bishop fires a gun. "No!" Leatherhead runs away and the pillow was shot, instead. Shredder, the turtles and the girls inch closer towards him, laughing. Shredder kicks Leatherhead towards Stockman, who holds Leatherheads' arms behind his back. Shredder punches him and Leatherhead lets out a growl in anger. Donnie laughs spinning his staff and hits Leatherhead, knocking him back._

 _Everyone laughs again and Leatherhead throws up a table only for Leo to slice it. He runs up to Leatherhead and punches him in the face before leaping up and kicking him. Raph elbows him in the stomach from behind and knocks him down. He looks up and Mikey and Alopex who were holding their weapons. "Wake up, Leatherhead," Mikey said as he spins his nunchucks. "You are having a nightmare." Alopex grinned as she and Mikey smack him._

* * *

Leatherhead lets out a growl. Alopex and Mikey was standing over him, trying to wake him up. _"_ Leatherhead," Alopex said. Leatherhead grabs Mikey's wrist. "Wake up!" He throws Mikey against a pillar pinning him against it, growling. Then his tail bashes Alopex hitting her on the head and knocks her against the pillar. She slumps to the floor.

"Leatherhead, wait, it's me!" Mikey shouted. Leatherhead picks him up and slams Mikey hard on the floor. His vision went dark as she saw Leatherhead standing over him, roaring.

Leatherhead relaxes and his eyes return to normal. He looks down seeing Alopex and Mikey, lying on the floor. Not moving. "What have I done?" He kneels down. "What have I... No! I'm sorry," Leatherhead picks up Mikey holding him then Alopex. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone came into the room hearing the commotion. The others call out and was about to run over to them when Splinter stopped them.

"Leatherhead, what happened?" He asked.

"I'm a monster," Leatherhead murmured, in guilt. "A horrible monster." He sets Mikey and Alopex down gently on the floor. "Get back, all off you," He stands up backing away from everyone. "Stay away from me. I'm not safe, not safe! I'm a monster!" He runs out the front entrance, shouting.

"Mikey," Raph kneels down to Mikey, holding him. "Come on, bro. No, please Mikey, say something!"

"I guess I'm lucky you didn't give me mouth-to-mouth." Mikey groans as he opens his eyes.

Raph gives an annoyed looks and drops him. "He's fine,"

"OW!" Mikey shouted as he rubs his head. Then he sees Alopex lying near him and picks her up. She groans, holding her head.

"You okay?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," Alopex replied. "Just a little dizzy."

"Someone please tell me what happened," Splinter demanded as Leo and Donnie help Alopex and Mikey up.

"Well, Leatherhead was having some kind of nightmare and then he totally wigged out," Mikey explained.

His eyes widen when he doesn't'see him. "Where is he? I got to see if he's okay!" He said, worried.

"He disappeared into the sewers," Leo explained.

"I think he thinks you're...you know," Donnie said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

"Oh man, poor Leatherhead," Mikey said, as he looks down in concern.

"We've got to find him, and let 'em know that Mikey and Alopex are okay," Raph speaks.

"Yes, but be careful. There are parts in his nature he can no longer control. He may see you as family or as enemies," Splinter warned.

Raph turns to Mona "I want you to stay here with Splinter," He tells her.

"But, I want to go with you." Mona said.

"I don't want to risk you or the baby getting hurt. Please stay here," He tells her.

Mona sighs. "Okay, be careful."

She watches Raph leave as he chases after the others.

Splinter places a hand on Mona's back leading her towards Raph's room.

"Come, my child," He said. "You need your rest."

* * *

Leatherhead was walking in the sewers, sadly ranting over what he had done.

"My friends take me in and this is how I repay them. I am a savage, horrible monster. There can be no home for me."

A rat runs away from a piece of food as the hunter looks down at the freshly made footprints that was left behind by Leatherhead.

"Incredible. Ladies, this ain't no ordinary croc, this beauty is walking on two legs," He touches the footprint. "This is gonna be our greatest trophy ever! Amelia, deploy the sentries."

His machine throws up trackers and cameras on the walls and ceiling. "We've better watch our back, wouldn't want that nasty croc sneaking up behind us," The hunter uses his watch to shut off the lights from the trackers, so they would be invisible.

"Ladies, let the hunt begin.

* * *

The same rat goes over to the piece of food only to run away as Raph approached.

He sees Leatherhead's footprints on the ground. "It's Leatherhead,"

"And he's not alone," Mikey speaks as they see wheel tracks that were with Leatherhead's footprints as well. "He's being followed."

"Who'd be down here?" Leo questioned.

"I don't like this," Donnie said, concerned. He didn't like the idea that someone else was in the sewers.

"We better stick to the shadows," Leo ordered.

"We could do that, we're ninja, remember?" Mikey answered and jumps. Raph and Donnie shrugged before following after him, the others do as well. However, they didn't know that they were being watched as well from the hidden trackers.

Then Yuuki noticed something on Mikey's neck as she saw a small bruise along with teeth marks.

"Mikey," Yuuki asked "What's that?"

"What's what?" Mikey asked confused, rubbing his neck where Yuuki was pointing at. He hissed in pain as a sharp sting hits his neck.

"It kind of looks like someone was biting your neck. There are fang marks on it." She pointed out.

Fang marks? Confused, Mikey gently, and slowly, rubbed his finger along the bruise to feel small indents of teeth marks. His eyes widen in realization. It wasn't a dream. What happened between him and Alopex really did happen.

"What's this?" The hunter looks at his watch to see infrared figures of the turtles, Yuuki, Venus, and Alopex. "Six more weird creatures prowling the sewers? This is turning out to be the hunt of a lifetime. Amelia, Betsy, let's check it out," He runs to the tunnel were the trackers spotted the turtles, Yuuki, Venus and Alopex. He looks down seeing the their footprints.

"This certainly aren't no croc tracks, like nothing I've ever seen before. And there's a human girl with them, as well. Probably, holding her hostage. Bagging this many creatures calls for a little something extra," He walks up to his machine. "Amelia, what do we have that will do the job and still leave enough for the animal to stuff and mount on the wall?"

He pulls out a mine.

"This might work."

* * *

The others follow Leatherhead's footprints, leading to an intersection, stopping at the water. But, they also see a pair of human footprints as well.

"Leatherhead's marks are faint," Mikey speaks. "But whoever this dude following him is, he sure is easy to track."

"Yeah," Donnie explained. "perhaps a little _too_ easy."

Raph takes a step forward looking around. But, he doesn't notice a laser in front of him. He steps through it, trigger the trap as more lasers came out of the water, firing at them. Raph makes a shout in surprise and jumps up, while Leo dodges the lasers using his swords. The others dodge the lasers as well, but more of them appear from behind.

"Let's take these things out!" Leo called out.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Raph answered and jumps up, throwing his sais at two lasers. Leo cuts down the last one one from the front while they dodge the lasers from behind. Mikey and Donnie jump up and destroyed two lasers. Alopex slices the last one with her knives.

"Whoa, what were those things?" Mikey asked.

"More, importantly, what were they doing there?" Donnie pointed.

"Whoever's tracking Leatherhead, they're playing for keeps," Leo said.

As they walked in the sewer water, Raph senses something wasn't right. He looks down and gasps when he sees mines in the water.

"Guys, be careful, this tunnel's loaded with-" Leo hears a beep underneath him and he cringes when he sees that he had stepped on a mine.

"Mines." Raph finishes.

Leo looks down at shock at the mine. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I stepped on a mine!" He scolded himself.

"That makes two of us!" Raph speaks.

"Donnie, deactivate it!" Yuuki begged.

"Okay," Donnie takes out his staff. "this is gonna take a steady hand, a great sense of timing, and a whole lot of luck," He hands the staff to Mikey and steps up to Leo, placing a shuriken next to Leo's foot. "Mikey, the bo staff," He called out and Mikey walks over to him. "Okay Leo, step off after 3," Donnie instructed as Mikey places his staff on top of the shuriken. "1...2...3..." Leo takes his foot off and Donnie and Mikey quickly moved the staff over the mine. Mikey was now holding the staff on the shuriken over the mine.

"Mikey, keep constant pressure on that bo staff," Donnie tells him as he and Leo backed up.

"Okay, now what?" Mikey questioned, curiously.

"Now, Leo, Raph, Yuuki, Venus, Alopex and I go get some lunch," Donnie answered, leading the five away. Alopex laughs a little.

"Guys! Don't leave me here!" Mikey called out, panicking. "Guys! It's not funny!"

"I'll go get him," Leo tells them and he walks back to Mikey. He takes the staff. "Go on Mikey, I'll be right behind you."

Mikey jumps over the mines while Leo was holding pressure on the staff that was on the mine. Taking a deep breath, Leo jumps up, throwing himself in air, directing the mine away. The mine breaks apart and exploded, setting off every single one in the tunnel. Leo struggles as he runs as the mines exploded behind him. He jumps to the rock where the others where taking cover. Yuuki and Donnie quickly pulled him back as the rest of the mines exploded.

As the smoke clears, everyone stepped out.

"Next time, Leo, watch where you're putting those big feet of yours," Raph tells him.

"What kind off wack-bag would put mines in the sewers?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"The kind of wack-bag that knows he's being followed," Donnie explained, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Leatherhead was sitting at an dead end tunnel, completely emotional distraught. The hunter appears as well, watching him from the corner.

"Michelangelo, Alopex" Leatherhead sniffs as he cried. "How could I hurt them? It's all too horrible. Too horrible," He covers his eyes. "What have I become?"

His mind was flooded with memories of Bishop.

 _Bishop holds up a saw._ " _You are a monster." Leatherhead looks away as he was strapped to the table. His eyes narrowed into slits as he grew anger and he roared. Then Mikey and Alopex were lying on the floor at his feet._

 _"Michelangelo! Alopex!" Leo's voice called out as well as the others._

 _"_ I'm...I'm a monster," Leatherhead sobbed. "I'm a monster!" He slammed his fist against the wall behind him as he cried, kneeling down on the floor.

The hunters turns to the machine. "Alright, ladies," He steps out from the corner pointing his gun at Leatherhead. "Let's bag the beastie."

"Good!" Leatherhead said as he heard him. "Whoever you are, I'm glad you found me. A monster such as myself deserves to be hunted and destroyed! Oblivion would be a welcome outcome to such a grotesque life," He ranted sadly, falling to the floor.

"Do you hear that, girls?" The hunter questioned as he steps towards Leatherhead. "We are gonna be famous! We got ourselves a talking croc. And once we've bag those six other creatures, and rescue their human hostage, we're gonna be superstars, I tell ya!"

"Six...other creatures? Human hostage?" Leatherhead asked. He realizes who he was talking about and stands up. "My friends? Hurt my friends? Hurt my friends?!" Leatherhead growls, his eyes turning green. The hunter gives a look of surprise as Leatherhead smacks him with his tail. He grabs the hunter's gun in his mouth, trying to crush it.

"No! Betsy!" The hunter exclaimed. He uses his wrist watch and shocks Leatherhead with "Betsy". He falls on the ground, unconscious, dropping the gun. The hunter picks it up. "You okay, Betsy? You gave him a right nasty shock, didn't ya, girl?" He pats the gun. "That's my good girl. So, those other freaks are friends of yours, eh, Mr. Croc?" He circles around Leatherhead, placing his foot on him.

"I think we should hang you someplace where your mates are sure to find you. Amelia, Betsy, and me would love to witness such a touching reunion."

* * *

The turtles and the three girls walked in the tunnel, following the footprints. Donnie stops them when he sees a laser wall in front of them. He picks up a rock next to him and throws it. They give a shout of surprise when the rock flames up as it was incinerated.

"One false move," Donnie starts.

"And it's turtle, lizard, fox, and human flambe," Mikey finishes.

"Couldn't be any worse than big feet Leonardo of the land mines," Raph taunted, jerking his thumb at Leo, who growls and crosses his arms.

"Just kidding', bro," Raph tells him, patting his arm. "You go first." Raph nervously gestured towards the laser wall.

"My pleasure," Leo answered running up to the wall. He jumps over the lasers with ease. He lands safely on the other side and turns to the others who clapped.

"Hmm, nicely done," Mikey commented.

"Come on," Leo called out as he started to walk away. The others look at each other then smirked. They do the same moves as Leo and jumped over him, landing in front of him.

"Show offs," Leo murmured.

* * *

Leatherhead was hanging upside down with a rope over a whirlpool. The turtles and the three girls peeked and saw him.

"Leatherhead?" Donnie questioned.

"What the shell?" Leo asked.

"Come on, we gotta get him down from there," Raph murmured.

They jumped down to the bridge and walk up to Leatherhead. They were completely unaware that the hunter was aiming at them from the shadows.

"Look what our bait's brought in. Seems we'll be adding giant turtles, and a fox to our trophy room," He puts his finger on the trigger.

Alopex ears perked up as she senses something. She hears a click and looked up. "Here we go, ladies. " Alopex sees a glint from the shadows and her eyes widen in shock. She quickly pulled Mikey towards her.

"No!"

The laser hits a podium instead. Everyone turn towards the hunter and jump to him. He fires at them and they dodge. Leo manages to get to him first and kicks the gun to the side as the hunter fired, destroying his machine.

"Amelia!"

The stray laser cuts off the rope from Leatherhead, making him drop into the whirlpool. He was still unconscious as he hands and feet were bound. He was heading towards an operating fan below him.

"We gotta save Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping into the water. Donnie, Venus, Yuuki, Alopex and Raph follow after him. Leo was wrestling with the hunter. He throws him over his shoulder and onto the bridge and jumps into the water. The others were trying to get Leatherhead away from the fan, but it was pulling them in. Donnie swims down and uses his staff, jamming it into the fan, making the whirlpool stop.

They surface with Leatherhead, pulling him to shore. They place him down and Leo cuts off his restraints. Leatherhead slowly opens his eyes.

"Leatherhead," Mikey said.

"Are you okay?" Alopex asked.

"Michelangelo, Alopex, is that you?" Leatherhead said, happily. "You're alright!" He places his hands on their shoulders.

"Sure, we're alright," Mikey tells him.

"We're a pretty thick skinned bunch," Raph explained.

"And Ali is pretty hard headed, " Venus added. Alopex gives Venus a look.

"You must be careful." Leatherhead warned. "There is a hunter in these-"

"We know," Leo interrupts him, gently. "Let's just get you out of here. We'll deal with him."

They climb back onto the bridge to see the hunter's hat was left behind. "Hey, looks like the great white hunter up and skedaddled," Mikey pointed out as Leo picks up the hat.

"Then let's get the shell out of here," Donnie said as they started to leave.

They stop when they see the hunter in front of them, approaching them with his gun sparking. "Don't move!" He threatened. "I finally gotcha. You lot hurt Amelia and Betsy here, she's going critical, she is."

"She's not going to make it and she's taking us all with her. She's just that type of girl. Personally, I don't mind. That's the hunt: Sometimes you get the croc, sometimes the croc gets you. It's a shame, really. No one will know that with my last breath, I hunted down six of the most amazing creatures I've ever seen. At least I'll be able to sacrifice the human hostage from being ripped apart be the likes of you!"

"I'm not a hostage, you idiot!" Yuuki shouted at him.

Leatherhead lets out an angry growl and tackles the hunter.

"Leatherhead, no!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leatherhead and the hunter fall over the railings to the water below.

"Leatherhead!" Leo shouted.

Then there was an explosion in the water.

"Do you see Leatherhead?" Leo questioned as they looked down to the water.

"I don't see 'em," Raph answered.

"He gave his life to save ours," Donnie said, gravely.

Then a hand grabs the bar of the bridge.

"Actually, that statement would be an error, Donatello," Leatherhead speaks and he smiles as they cheer for him.

* * *

They leave the tunnel with Leatherhead, following behind them.

"Let's go home, guys," Leo ordered.

"No," They turn to Leatherhead. "I cannot. I simply will not risk staying with you. My temper, my anger. What if I can't control it? What if I had really hurt Michelangelo, and Alopex...or worse?"

"We'll help you, you'll learn how to control it, how to live with it," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, you can do it. I mean, look at Mikey, he's learned to live with that face," Raph commented and Mikey crosses his arms.

"I want to stay with you, but I cannot risk it," Leatherhead explained, starting to walk away.

"You know," Donnie called out, making Leatherhead turn to him. "I think I have a solution."

* * *

Soon, they were standing in front of a gate. "Leatherhead, if you would do the honors?" Donnie questioned.

Leatherhead rips apart the gate and throws it away. "Follow me," Donnie tells them and they walk into the tunnel.

"Donnie, where are we?" Leo asked as they appear at an abandoned dark subway station.

"It's an abandoned station from the 19th century. I found it on some archived blueprints I hacked off City hall computers," Donnie explained.

"It's beautiful," Leatherhead murmured in awe.

"Here you'll be three minutes away from the lair," Donnie pointed out.

"And it will give you a little space to work things out," Raph finishes.

"I don't know how to thank you," Leatherhead said, happily.

"You don't have to thank us, Leatherhead,"

"Yeah, us mutants got to stick together," Mikey puts an arm around Leo's shoulders, patting his plastron. "Family and all that."

"Yes, family," Leatherhead murmured, thinking of his family, the Utroms.


End file.
